Bunga Matahari Merah
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Ini adalah misi selama satu tahun Mars. Semuanya untuk masa depan umat manusia ketika Bumi tidak dapat lagi membantu kita.
1. Prolog

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Setelah mempertimbangkan fic macam apa yang akan kutulis untuk proyek cerita fiksi penggemar raksasa ketiga yang kubuat, akhirnya aku telah memutuskan untuk membuat kisah ini. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan perjalanan manusia di dunia baru.**

 _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_

 _ **Ini adalah misi selama satu tahun Mars. Semuanya untuk masa depan umat manusia ketika Bumi tidak dapat lagi membantu kita.**_

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Space!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

...

Namaku, Red. Tanpa nama belakang. Seorang petarung Pokemon, ahli kelistrikan, dan pemimpin dari golongan pemegang Pokedex. Pemerintah memanggilku delapan bulan yang lalu. Mereka mendatangiku karena mereka ingin menyampaikan satu hal.

"Tuan Red, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada Anda," tanya satu orang dari pemerintah dengan nada agak serius.

"Apa yang ingin kalian katakan sampai datang ke rumahku? Kau tahu? Aku baru saja selesai berlatih untuk Liga Pokemon berikutnya," kataku dengan santai. Maklum, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Saat aku selesai memakai pakaianku, mereka datang.

"Kami mohon maaf, Tuan Red. Sepertinya Anda harus membatalkan rencana Anda untuk mengikuti lomba itu," kata orang pemerintah itu.

"Huh? Apa maksud Bapak?" tanyaku, heran.

"Kami memohon Anda dan teman-teman Anda untuk menjadi penghuni _Red Sunflora_ ," kata orang pemerintah itu.

'Apa itu _Red Sunflora_? Itu ada di mana sampai mereka butuh bantuanku dan teman-temanku?' pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam pikiranku.

"Maaf kalau memang mendadak. Misi kami adalah untuk menambah data dalam Pokedex terkait dengan adaptasi Pokemon terhadap lingkungan yang baru," kata orang pemerintah itu.

"Dan lingkungan baru dalam bentuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Lingkungan dengan gravitasi rendah. Ini juga misi untuk manusia jika bumi tidak dapat menopang kehidupan lagi di masa mendatang," kata orang pemerintah itu.

"Tunggu, tempat seperti apa yang seperti itu?" tanyaku. Aku sangat terkejut ketika mereka menjawab pertanyaanku. Orang dari pemerintah itu menjawabnya dengan jelas.

"Planet Mars," kata orang pemerintahan itu.

'Planet Mars? Aku dan teman-temanku baru saja ditawari oleh pemerintah untuk pergi ke Mars?' pikiranku menjadi sangat rumit karena membayangkan hal sesederhana ini. Sebenarnya tidak sederhana bagiku. Itu berarti banyak yang harus kupikirkan, dan yang kupikirkan pertama kali adalah ...

'Apakah mereka mau?' tanya hatiku.

Sepertinya aku sudah membuat orang pemerintah itu menunggu terlalu lama. Dia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tuan Red, kau punya waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkan tawaran ini. Kami tidak memaksamu. Semuanya untuk pengetahuan," kata orang pemerintahan itu. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka katakan. Setelah agak lama berpikir, akhirnya giliranku yang angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, Pak. Saya akan bicarakan ini dengan teman-teman saya di seluruh region. Saya akan melaporkan itu secepatnya setelah mereka semua merespon," kataku.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tugasku selesai di sini. Saya pamit kembali ke kantor," kata orang pemerintahan itu. Aku baru tersadar ternyata ada gelas minuman bersoda yang belum sempat kami minum.

"Tunggu, Pak. Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu? Pembicaraan tadi agak menegangkan sampai kita lupa kalau ada minuman di depan kita," kataku.

"Ah, benar juga. Permisi, aku minum dulu," kata orang pemerintahan itu, sambil meminum minumannya.

Setelah orang pemerintahan itu pergi dari rumahku dengan damai, aku segera menghubungi semua temanku sesama pemegang Pokedex di seluruh region. Yang lebih jauh, kuutamakan terlebih dahulu. Aku menelepon teman-temanku dari Unova, terutama, Lack-Two.

Aku menunggu sampai Lack-Two tersambung. Namun dia masih belum tersambung juga. Aku berpikir bahwa dia masih bertugas di kepolisian internasionalnya. Aku putuskan untuk menghubunginya lagi. Mungkin aku bisa menelepon orang itu dulu. Orang yang sangat berilmu di kelompok pemegang Pokedex.

Ya, aku ingin menghubungi Platinum. Setelah kami berdua tersambung, aku memulai komunikasinya.

"Halo, Nona Berlitz," kataku. Maklum, Platinum berasal dari keluarga Berlitz, keluarga terkaya di Sinnoh. Pasti dia ingin dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya saja. Aku menyadari itu.

"Halo, Red. Saya tidak menyangka Anda menelepon saya. Ada keperluan apa dengan saya?" tanya Platinum dengan sopan.

"Begini, orang-orang pemerintahan tadi datang ke rumahku, mereka menawarkanku untuk mengajak semua pemegang Pokedex dalam misi khusus," kataku.

"Misi khusus apa yang Anda maksud, Tuan Red?" tanya Platinum.

Oke, jujur, aku merasa aneh dipanggil _tuan_ seharian ini.

"Ini adalah misi untuk menambah data pada Pokedex, terutama pengaruh gravitasi rendah terhadap Pokemon," kataku.

"Itu berarti mereka akan membawa kita ke ruang angkasa?" tanya Platinum.

"Tepatnya, pergi ke Planet Mars," kataku. Platinum sedikit terkejut saat aku mengatakan planet Mars.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau mereka ingin membawa kita ke _Red Sunflora_ ," kata Platinum.

"Ya, mereka mengatakan bahwa kita akan pergi ke _Red Sunflora_ ," kataku. Platinum tambah terkejut setelah itu.

"Tuan Red, lebih baik Anda menghubungi semua pemegang Pokedex secepat mungkin dan perkumpulan harus dilakukan dalam waktu dekat," kata Platinum.

"Ya, sebenarnya itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang," kataku.

"Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kita semua berkumpul," kata Platinum. Sepertinya Platinum sudah mengetahui arah misi ini berjalan. Untuk kali ini, aku mengikuti rencananya.

"Baiklah, Platinum. Akan kuhubungi semuanya dan meminta mereka untuk datang dalam waktu 2 hari," kataku.

"Bagus. Cepat lakukan, Tuan Red," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Nona Berlitz," kataku.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Red," kata Platinum sebelum dia mematikan teleponnya. Waktunya kembali ke misi menghubungi semua temanku. Semoga tidak ada yang memanggilku _tuan_ lagi. Aku bisa gila hormat nanti, pikirku sambil terkekeh.

...

Dua hari kemudian, akhirnya semua temanku sesama pemegang Pokedex berkumpul di rumahku. Saat aku berkata semua pemegang Pokedex, itu berarti semua yang pernah memegang Pokedex termasuk Wally, Cheren, dan Bianca. Bahkan, aku juga menghubungi para pemegang Pokedex dari Alola, Sun dan Moon, yang notabene masih baru.

Tentunya rumahku jadi ramai, serasa seperti reuni. Akhirnya, waktunya tiba untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Teman-teman, tolong perhatiannya," kataku, kemudian, teman-temanku menjadi tenang.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan, karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumahku. Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, jadi kalau ada yang terasa terganggu dengan perkumpulan mendadak ini, aku minta maaf," kataku.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, Kak Red," kata Lack-Two. Ide bagus.

"Baiklah. Dua hari yang lalu, pemerintah datang ke rumahku, menyampaikan permohonan agar kita menolong mereka mengembangkan Pokedex," kataku.

"Mengembangkan Pokedex? Apakah kita perlu mencari Pkemon lagi?" tanya Green.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya meminta kita menambahkan data pengaruh gravitasi rendah terhadap Pokemon," kataku.

"Gravit—tunggu, berarti kita pergi ke ruang angkasa?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ya. Penjelasan tentang bagaimana misi ini berjalan akan dijelaskan oleh Nona Berlitz," kataku, kemudian Platinum berdiri dan mulai menjelaskan misi ini.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Ini adalah misi antarplanet bernama _Bunga Matahari Merah_. Ini adalah misi penempatan manusia dan Pokemon selama satu tahun Mars di planet Mars—"

"Tunggu dulu, kita pergi ke Mars!?" tanya Pearl, terkejut.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Pearl!" kata Platinum dengan suara yang terdengar mengancam.

"Oke ..." kata Pearl, terdiam. Kemudian, Platinum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Selama satu tahun, manusia dan Pokemon akan hidup di Mars, terutama di sebuah pangkalan bernama _Red Sunflora_ , yang berada tepat di daerah tengah Mars," kata Platinum.

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat itu. Bukankah itu ada di kawah?" tanya Crystal.

"Kawah Airy-0. Pangkalan itu berada di daerah pinggiran kawan itu. Tenpat itu juga yang menjadi posisi nol derajat bujur di planet Mars," kata Platinum. Crystal mengangguk.

"Misi ini adalah misi yang dilakukan berkali-kali. Anggota misi terdiri dari 25 orang. Jika kita akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan misi ini, kita akan berada pada misi ke-34," kata Platinum.

"Mengapa baru tiga puluh empat? Bukannya teknologi sekarang sudah cukup untuk membawa manusia lebih sering?" tanya Silver.

"Memang ada pilihan seperti itu. Namun mereka memilih untuk memakai cara lama dengan memakai perhitungan transfer orbit Hohmann. Dengan persamaan ini, jendela luncur kita baru terbuka setiap kurang lebih dua tahun, dan perjalanan dari Bumi ke Mars dengan transfer orbit itu memerlukan waktu delapan sampai sembilan bulan," kata Platinum.

"Lalu mengapa sampai selama itu kalau manusia masa sekarang sudah bisa membuat kendaraan yang bisa membawa kita ke Mars selama tiga hari?" tanya Emerald.

"Itu karena pada jangka waktu itulah kita akan berlatih untuk beradaptasi dengan gravitasi di Planet Mars," kata Platinum. Lalu dia menyalakan proyektor yang sudah dia sediakan. Gambar perama yang muncul dari proyektor itu adalah sebuah stasiun ruang angkasa raksasa.

"Inilah stasiun ruang angkasa yang akan membawa kita ke Mars. Namanya adalah _Septachrome_. Dinamai seperti itu karena ada tujuh bagian melingkar besar dengan diameter sepuluh kilometer, berputar dengan kecepatan yang berbeda sehingga membuat kita merasakan gravitasi buatan dengan besar yang berbeda setiap lapisan, seperti kita merasakan warna yang berbeda," kata Platinum. Kemudian, gambar pada proyektor menunjukkan lingkaran-lingkaran besar pada stasiun itu berputar pada kecepatan yang berbeda.

"Pada satu ujung, gravitasi buatan yang kita rasakan mirip dengan Bumi, kemudian semakin menurun pada lingkaran berikutnya, sampai akhirnya pada ujung yang lain, kita merasakan gravitasi buatan yang mirip dengan Mars. Sistem seperti inilah yang akan membuat kita lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan gravitasi Mars saat kita sudah sampai," kata Platinum.

"Tentunya akan ada waktu di mana kita akan pindah lingkaran. Itu kapan?" tanya X.

"Waktunya sudah ditentukan. Jadi, saat waktunya tiba, kita akan pindah. Paling tidak, kita berada pada satu lingkaran itu dalam waktu lebih dari satu bulan," kata Platinum.

"Baguslah, kukira kita akan berpindah setiap hari. Akan ada yang mual nanti," kata Gold.

"Mereka sudah memikirkan ini. Lagipula, sistemnya sudah memakai kecerdasan buatan. Dari saat kita memasuki _Septachrome_ , sampai ke Mars, lalu kembali ke _Septachrome_ sampai kembali ke Bumi. Semuanya sudah diperhitungkan dengan baik," kata Platinum.

"Baguslah. Paling tidak kita aman. Namun aku masih bingung. Mengapa gravitasi buatan?" tanya Yellow.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah hasil dari gaya sentrifugal, gaya dari benda berputar yang mengarah menjauh dari titik pusat putaran. Setiap lingkaran berputar dengan waktu yang berbeda. Lingkaran dengan gravitasi buatan sekuat Bumi memiliki waktu putar 200,6 sekon, sedang yang mirip Mars, 326,2 sekon," kata Platinum.

"Oh, aku paham sekarang," kata Yellow.

"Inti dari misi ini adalah sebagai persiapan apabila manusia dan Pokemon tidak dapat hidup dengan baik di Bumi. Ini adalah langkah pertama manusia untuk membuat Mars sebagai rumah kedua kita. Misi sejenis juga ada di satelit Yupiter, Europa dan Ganimede. Namun misi di sana baru dimulai, sementara itu, misi ini sudah berjalan lebih dari 50 tahun. Dari misi inilah, misi yang lain berjalan," kata Platinum.

"Pemerintah datang kepada kita untuk meneruskan misi ini. Misi yang akan menentukan nasib umat manusia dan Pokemon. Dan kita dipanggil ke sana. Aku ingin meminta pendapat teman-teman. Apakah kalian ingin menerima tugas ini?" tanyaku.

Awalnya semuanya terdiam, lalu ada satu suara.

"Red-san, aku adalah yang pertama kali setuju," kata Yellow, dengan senyuman manisnya, menyetujui ajakanku. Lalu teman-temanku yang lain juga ikut menyetujui ajakanku.

Oke, coba kita lihat. Yang ikut dalam misi ini adalah aku, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Platinum, Pearl, Black, White, Lack-Two, Whi-Two, Cheren, Bianca, Hugh, X, Y, Sun, dan Moon. Sudah cukup dua puluh lima orang.

...

29 Januari 2172, tanggal kami berangkat menuju _Septachrome-34_ setelah kami berlatih dengan lingkungan mirip Mars selama beberapa bulan, hal-hal administratif, sampai harus rela berpisah dengan orang-orang terdekat kami.

Untuk pergi ke _Septachrome_ , kami sudah tidak memakai roket lagi. Kami memakai kendaraan transatmosfer Bumi yang mampu membawa kami sampai ke _Septachrome_ yang berada pada ketinggian 600 km dari permukaan Bumi. Kendaraan itu juga yang akan membawa kami kembali ke Bumi.

Lalu, akhirnya kami memasuki _Septachrome_. Perjalanan delapan sampai sembilan bulan kami menuju planet Mars dimulai.

...

14 Oktober 2172, akhirnya kami sampai ke daerah orbit planet Mars. Kami bisa melihat banyak objek di permukaan planet merah itu. Mulai dari lembahnya yang besar, empat gunung besarnya yang terlihat jelas, sampai permukaan Mars yang beragam, terlihat oleh mata kami.

Tiba-tiba, kami mendapatkan pesan video dari Bumi. Terlihatlah siapa yang berada di dalam video tersebut. Profesor Rowan.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Selamat datang ke orbit Mars. Kalian sudah bertahan cukup lama dengan keadaan ruang angkasa. Pastinya akan butuh waktu sampai kalian beradaptasi dengan planet Mars walaupun kalian semua sudah terbiasa dengan gravitasinya. Semoga kalian juga sudah menulis beberapa data tentang pengaruh transisi gravitasi terhadap Pokemon. Sayangnya, kami memiliki kabar buruk. Atasan baru saja mengubah peraturan pendaratan dan memutuskan untuk mendaratkan kalian pada tanggal 14 Juni 2173. Untungnya, makanan kalian cukup untuk waktu 8 bulan itu. Silakan membalas pesan ini setelah aku selesai bicara. Profesor Rowan keluar," dan videonya berhenti.

Oke, jadi, kami harus menunggu delapan bulan lagi. Oke, tidak masalah. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku heran. Aku melihat Platinum tersenyum kepada Diamond sambil membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Setelah selesai, Platinum, dan aku mendekati Diamond.

"Hei, Diamond. Sebenarnya ada apa tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tidak ada apa-apa. Nona hanya memberitahukan satu kabar gembira," kata Diamond.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Pada saat kita datang besok tanggal 14 Juni, Mars merayakan tahun barunya, tepatnya, tahun 300 dalam penanggalan Darian," kata Diamond.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Diamond mengangguk.

"Kita perlu memberi tahu yang lain," kataku. Lalu aku dan Diamond menyebar untuk membagikan kabar gembira ini. Itu, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu.

'Apa itu penanggalan Darian?' tanyaku dalam hati.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Ini adalah prolog dari kisah ini. Penjelasan mengenai penanggalan Darian akan dijelaskan pada saat mereka akhirnya turun ke planet Mars. Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	2. Sol 1

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode kedua dan inilah permulaan dari kisah para penjelajah Mars ini.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

...

 _ **Sol 1, 1 Sagittarius 300, 15 Juni 2173**_

"Ya, hari pertamaku di planet merah. Ayo kita mulai," kataku sambil mengatur posisi kamera yang merekam catatan harian videoku. Setelah semuanya kurasa cukup, aku bertanya dengan komputer.

"Komputer, jadi aku hanya tinggal bicara di depan komputer seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Benar, Red. Ini ada fungsi lain selain untuk memberikan informasi kepada Bumi. Ini membuatmu tetap waras, terutama dalam masa karantina 7 sol ini," kata komputer.

"Baiklah," kataku, lalu aku menarik napasku, dan aku memulai rekamannya.

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Red, 1 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Red. Sol 1, 1 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 21.33 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 15 Juni 2173, jam 20.11 UTC.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di Mars. Aku mulai dari saat aku mendarat. Pada saat aku mendarat di planet merah itu, aku sempat merasa takut. Pada saat latihan, guru kami berkata bahwa ada kutukan yang ada di setiap benda yang mendarat di Mars. Kutukan itu bernama "Tujuh Menit Teror". Pikachuku sampai gemetaran di dalam bolanya saat dia mendengarkan kata itu.

Tentunya kami mengalami guncangan hebat pada saat itu. Kami terus berharap kami selamat dalam perjalanan kami. Beruntungnya, kami mendarat dengan halus mulus tanpa ada yang terluka ataupun kekurangan.

Aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa _Red Sunflora_ cukup besar. Bisa dikatakan, seluruh daerah sekitar bibir kawah dari Airy-0 menjadi daerah pangkalan kami. Bahkan, tempat kami mendarat itu sendiri adalah pada dasar kawah di sebelah selatan dari kawah Airy-0.

Pada saat kami mendarat, kami disambut oleh para kru dari misi Bunga Matahari Merah yang ke-33. Kami digiring ke pusat pangkalan yang berada di dekat kawah Airy-0. Setelah sampai ke sana, kami digiring ke suatu tempat yang ternyata menjadi ruang karantina kami selama 7 sol.

Awalnya, kami diukur berat badannya, tinggi badannya, golongan darahnya, riwayat penyakitnya, dan semacamnya. Ini mirip dengan tes kesehatan yang kami lakukan saat kami berada di Bumi. Lalu, kami harus berada di dalam kamar karantina kami selama 7 sol itu.

Ya, memang itu yang harus kami rasakan agar kami terbiasa dengan suasana di pangkalan. Ditambah, ini untuk mendeteksi apakah ada yang salah dalam tubuh kami. Jika ada, kami akan dirawat di kamar itu dan masa karantina salah satu dari kami yang sakit itu akan diperpanjang. Itu sudah prosedur yang harus kami jalani dalam hari—eh, keliru, sol-sol kami di Mars.

Tentunya, Pokemon kami juga dikarantina di kamar kami. Aku mengeluarkan Pikachuku, Pika, terlebih dahulu. Dia nampak senang karena dia bisa melompat-lompat di kamarku. Tentunya aku memberitahukan padanya agar berhati-hati dalam melompat atau dia akan terbentur langit-langit kamar.

Kami sempat mengira karantina kami akan seperti karantina orang yang mendapatkan penyakit di Bumi. Ternyata kami salah. Setiap satu jam sekali, ada kru dari misi ke-33 yang datang dan menceritakan banyak hal.

Pada satu waktu, mereka bercerita tentang badai yang bertiup di sekujur Mars selama beberapa bulan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa badai tahunan itu memang terjadi tiap akhir tahun. Sesuatu yang harus kami hadapi pada akhir misi kami.

Kemudian, mereka juga berhasil menemukan sebuah pendarat Mars yang mendarat pada tahun 2066. Sebuah pendarat bernama "Sunflora", yang memiliki fungsi untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang perubahan intensitas cahaya matahari yang datang ke Mars. Mereka melanjutkan misi mereka dan mereka meminta kami untuk meneruskan misi ini.

Lalu, mereka juga berbicara tentang misi pertama dari Bungan Matahari Merah, yang ternyata salah satu kru dari misi ke-33 adalah cicit dari kru misi pertama. Dia bercerita bahwa misi pertama adalah misi yang sulit. Dan kru itu berkata, "Misi pertama saja sudah menantang seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan misi yang akan datang?"

Aku sempat mengangguk karena aku memahami apa yang dia katakan.

Kemudian, aku bertanya kepada sesama teman semisiku, Green, tentang hari pertamanya. Dia berkata bahwa dia langsung ingin meminjam buku tentang misi di Mars. Dia sangat cekatan tentang hal itu. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri masa karantina dan mulai bekerja.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bekerja sebentar, tapi aku memilih untuk berlibur beberapa saat.

Kemudian, Crystal menghubungiku. Dia berkata bahwa ada fenomena astronomis yang keren sesaat setelah kami mendarat. Crystal berkata padaku bahwa kami mendarat tepat pada tahun baru Mars, pukul 00.00 waktu Airy. Aku masih ingat saat itu. Suasananya masih gelap karena memang masih malam. Deimos bersinar terang di atas kepalaku dengan magnitudo -5,76 di sebelah timur.

Crystal berkata bahwa kita beruntung memiliki pangkalan besar di Airy-0 karena posisinya yang tepat di bujur nol derajat. Dia hanya sedikit kecewa karena lintangnya tidak tepat nol derajat. Tentunya aku tidak memikirkan detail sampai seperti itu.

Lalu, sekitar 3 jam Mars kemudian, satelit Mars, Fobos, terbit. Tentunya aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena aku sudah masuk ke dalam ruang karantina. Namun Crystal memberitahuku bahwa kita bisa melihatnya dengan perintah suara.

Pada saat itulah aku baru ingat kalau ruangan ini memiliki sistem perintah suara. Aku hanya bisa memukul kepalaku sendiri karena lupa dengan bagian itu. Aku langsung memunculkan televisi yang menayangkan langsung terbitnya Fobos.

Mungkin ini juga yang harus kujadikan catatan di kepalaku. Fobos terbit dari barat. Ya, barat. Penjelasan dari Crystal masih belum dapat kupahami. Jadi, aku akan bertanya padanya langsung.

Lalu, tentang gravitasi di Mars, untungnya kami sudah terbiasa dengan gravitasi Mars karena alat lingkaran raksasa itu. Air yang jatuh ke gelas bergerak sedikit lebih lambat. Rasanya seperti kami bergerak lambat. Lalu, dari gravitasi rendah itu, kami menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi, dan kabar buruknya, kami juga semakin lemah.

Itu yang aku takutkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Aku ingin terus menjadi yang terkuat agar aku masih bisa bertarung Pokemon di planet Bumi saat aku pulang nanti.

Oke, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Besok, akhirnya kami akan makan makanan asli buatan Mars, bukan lagi pil bernutrisi yang kami makan seharian ini. Katanya, kentang Mars terkenal sampai ke Bumi. Aku tidak sabar untuk memakannya.

Sekian dariku. Red keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Red, 1 Sagittarius 300**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Yellow, 1 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Yellow. Sol 1, 1 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 21.54 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 15 Juni 2172, jam 20.32 UTC.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat takut saat kami mendarat. Kami berguncang cukup kuat dalam masa Tujuh Menit Teror itu. Bahkan aku harus menggenggam tangan seseorang untuk menenangkanku. Aku tidak tahu itu tangannya siapa.

Untungnya kami selamat dalam pendaratan itu. Kemudian, kami berjalan ke ruangan karantina. Aku langsung mengambil bola Pokemon yang ada Chuchu, dan langsung kupeluk Chuchu untuk menenangkan diriku. Kamar karantina ini memang bagus. Ini berguna untuk mencegah penularan penyakit yang mungkin kami bawa. Namun kelemahan utamanya, 7 sol tanpa kontak langsung dengan manusia? Ayolah, ini tidak menyenangkan.

Aku tahu ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Mereka bercerita denganku tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun mereka memakai pakaian astronaut. Aku terkadang merasa sedih karena sepertinya aku masih seperti alien di mata kru lama. Aku harap bisa curhat kepada seseorang tentang hal ini, tapi aku terlalu malu juga takut kalau apa yang kukatakan akan menyinggung mereka.

Oh, aku ingat, saat aku turun dari pesawat yang mengangkut kami ke pangkalan ini, aku sempat melihat sebuah bintang. Aku bertanya kepada Crystal tentang bintang yang ada di sana dan dia menjawab bahwa itu Deimos. Aku baru tahu kalau itu Deimos, salah satu satelit dari Mars.

Aku tertarik dengan ekosistem Pokemon di sini. Maklum, di sini, aku adalah biolog. Pengalamanku hidup bertahun-tahun di dalam Hutan Viridian akhirnya memiliki fungsi nyata. Aku akan mengamati kehidupan Pokemon saat berada di dalam kondisi gravitasi rendah. Tentunya aku tidak sendiri. Aku mencatat data ke basis data besar, sementara teman-temanku yang lain memasukkannya ke dalam Pokedex mereka masing-masing, dan dua-duanya harus sinkron.

Pada hari pertama ini, aku sudah diberi jadwal pasanganku untuk tugasku. 24 hari dengan teman-temanku satu kru, dan sisanya dengan komputer. Ya, bisa dikatakan, aku akan bersama dengan satu orang sekali setiap bulan.

Lalu, mungkin aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku saat aku masih ada di dalam _Septachrome._ Pada saat aku berada di dalam lingkaran pertama _Septachrome_ , rasanya masih seperti di Bumi. Beratnya, gerakannya, semuanya masih seperti pada saat aku ada di Bumi. Namun saat aku ada di lingkaran kedua, rasanya tubuhku semakin ringan. Saat aku melempar sesuatu atau menuangkan air, terkadang gerakannya menjadi lebih lebar dan lebih lambat. Bahkan, gerakan tubuhku juga semakin lambat dan rasanya aku melayang. Sampai akhirnya, pada saat aku ada di lingkaran ketujuh, aku merasakan gravitasi yang mirip dengan yang aku rasakan saat ini, di planet Mars.

Sepertinya Crystal sangat menyukai petualangannya di planet ini. Bahkan, dia bercerita banyak hal padaku saat kita berbincang bersama. Dia menjelaskan padaku tentang penanggalan Darian. Dia menjelaskan bahwa penanggalan Darian adalah penanggalan yang dibuat khusus untuk mengikuti rotasi dan revolusi Mars. Satu hari di Mars adalah satu sol, yang mirip dengan satu hari Bumi hanya saja ditambah 39 menit dan 35,2 detik. Lalu, satu tahun di Mars adalah 667 atau 668 sol.

Oke, satu hal baru bagiku. Hari Mars namanya Sol. Aku harus mengingatnya. Karena itulah aku juga mengatakan Sol 1. Sebenarnya dia ingin melanjutkan perbincangan itu, tapi sayangnya dia ingin kembali membaca panduan misinya. Untung aku sudah membaca panduan misinya.

Hal berikutnya yang aku lakukan adalah melukis. Ini memang hobiku. Aku suka melukis banyak hal. Dulunya hanya melukis pemandangan alam di hutan, kali ini aku memperluas pandanganku dengan melukis pemandangan pangkalan saat pertama kali aku datang.

Yang aku gambar kali ini adalah sebuah telur transparan dengan aku di dalamnya dalam posisi tertidur, sementara itu di luar telur itu adalah Mars yang telah berubah menjadi mirip Bumi. Telurnya bercahaya kuning terang bagaikan matahari, melambangkan harapan baru yang muncul dari dalam telur itu, yang mana itu berarti aku yang melambangkan manusia yang hadir ke Mars. Telurnya adalah batasan manusia untuk pergi ke tujuan menghijaukan planet merah ini. Inilah posisi kita saat ini. Kita sedang berusaha untuk memecahkan telur itu, seperti kita sedang menambah pengetahuan dan menipiskan batasan kita untuk meraih tujuan kita menjadikan Mars sebagai Bumi kedua.

Ya, itu saja yang bisa kugambar hari ini. Sebenarnya aku juga baru bangun dari tidur singkatku. Aku merasa mengantuk belakangan ini sebelum aku mendarat di Mars. Rasanya aku ingin tidur saja. Ya, mungkin karena ini karena gravitasi yang melemah yang membuat oksigen yang bergerak ke otak semakin sedikit. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan tabung oksigen untuk menaikkan kadar oksigen tubuhku. Ya, tapi kalau itu dibutuhkan saja.

Aku menyesal harus tidur langsung setelah aku memeluk Chuchu tadi. Ternyata tiga jam Mars setelah kami datang, satelit Mars yang satunya, Fobos, terbit. Luar biasanya, hanya perlu waktu 16 menit Mars saja, Fobos sudah menghilang lagi. Aku terbangun pada saat itu dan orang-orang di luar membicarakan tentang Fobos. Aku belum bisa fokus pada saat itu karena masih mengantuk, dan bodohnya, aku tertidur lagi. Lalu, kurang dari satu jam Mars berikutnya, Fobos sudah muncul lagi.

Pagi harinya, jam 05.44, untuk pertama kalinya, aku beruntung karena bisa bangun di waktu yang tepat. Aku melihat langit Mars di arah timur, dan tepat di sana, aku bisa melihat keindahan pagi Mars. Fobos dan Deimos berdampingan, dengan Venus di bawah mereka.

Kemudian, ada suara dari pengeras suara yang berada di kamarku. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah suara pengumuman bahwa matahari pertama tahun 300 akan segera terbit. Aku mendapatkan posisi yang sempurna untuk melihat matahari terbit itu.

Akhirnya, pada pukul 06.31 waktu Airy, matahari mulai terbit. Inilah matahari terbit pertama kami di planet Mars, juga matahari terbit pertama di tahum Mars 300.

Ah, sepertinya aku menemukan ide untuk benda yang akan aku gambar besok. Pemandangan matahari terbit pertama di Mars. Ditambah, kalau aku terus melukis seperti ini, aku bisa saja membuat pameran bertema planet Mars saat aku pulang dari Bumi.

Kemudian, matahari akhirnya terbenam untuk pertama kalinya bagi kami di Mars pada pukul 18.37 waktu Airy. Malam kembali ke wilayah _Red Sunflora_.

Sepertinya itu saja dariku untuk hari ini. Aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur lagi. Ayolah, Yellow, kau sudah tidur terlalu lama. Ya, sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur.

Sekian dariku. Yellow keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Yellow, 1 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Penjelasan singkat saja. Fobos adalah bahasa Indonesia dari** _ **Phobos**_ **, satelit dari planet Mars.**

 **Hmmm, masih belum jelas juga tangan siapa yang digenggam Yellow. Plus mengapa Crystal muncul terus ya?**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	3. Sol 2

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ketiga. Bagi yang tidak kuat kalimat ilmiah dan penjelasannya, silakan menunggu episode keempat.**

 **Terutama kau, Gold.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 2, 2 Sagittarius 300, 16 Juni 2173**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Crystal, 2 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Crystal. Sol 2, 2 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 19.20 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 16 Juni 2173, jam 18.34 UTC.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau laporanku hari ini lebih ilmiah daripada kemarin. Aku penasaran dengan keadaan langit Mars hari ini. Aku juga minta maaf kalau laporanku kubuat terlalu awal. Ini masih pukul 19.20 waktu Airy. Matahari terbenam jam 18.37 tadi dan aku masih bisa melihat cahaya senja kebiruan dari langit barat planet ini.

Unik. Di Bumi, planet kelereng biru, senjanya berlangit merah. Di Mars, planet merah, senjanya berlangit biru. Benar-benar bersaudara kalau kau minta pendapatku.

Baiklah, lebih baik aku memulai ceritanya sejak aku bangun tidur. Aku bangun pada pukul 5 pagi waktu Airy. Ini memang sudah kebiasaanku untuk terbangun pada waktu itu. Saat aku melihat jadwal terbit matahari di dinding kamarku, aku sempat berpikir bahwa pagi hari di Mars berjalan sangat lambat. Matahari baru terbit di pangkalan pada pukul 6.31.

Pada saat itu aku bertanya pada pikiranku, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Lalu aku menemukan sebuah ide. Aku memutuskan untuk memandang langit Mars.

Kamar karantinaku berada di bagian barat dari bagian karantina kru baru. Sedikit kurang beruntung. Aku tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit di Mars. Namun ada satu hal yang bisa kusyukuri. Aku bisa menikmati matahari terbenam dan langit barat. Pada saat itu, aku melihat Segitiga Musim Dingin. Ya, segitiga itu, ketika kau menghubungkan Betelgeuse, Sirius, dan Procyon, tiga bintang terang dari rasi bintang Orion si Pemburu, Kanis Mayor si Anjing Besar, dan Kanis Minor si Anjing Kecil.

Oh, tambah satu lagi. Satelitnya Mars, Deimos. Ia juga terlihat. Jangan kira Deimos terlihat seperti Bulan di Bumi. Deimos hanya seperti bintang terterang di langit. Magnitudo semunya hanya sekitar -6, berbeda dengan Bulan yang bisa sampai -12. Oh, kalau kalian belum tahu, magnitudo semu itu tingkat kecemerlangan bintang apabila dilihat dari suatu tempat.

Uniknya, posisi Deimos saat itu membuat sebuah formasi belah ketupat antara Deimos dengan bintang-bintang Segitiga Musim Dingin. Sayangnya, formasi ini tidak bertahan lama karena Deimos bergerak cepat. Sesaat sebelum matahari terbit, formasi belah ketupatnya tidak ada lagi.

Pada akhirnya, matahari terbit pada pukul 6.31 waktu Airy.

Ada yang istimewa kali ini. Kemarin kami hanya memakan pil nutrisi seperti makanan astronot zaman dahulu. Namun sekarang, kami bisa menikmati makanan buatan asli Mars. Makanan pertama yang kami dapat adalah kentang rebus dengan saos dari cabai yang semuanya hasil pertanian Mars.

Jujur saja, rasanya enak sekali. Aku tidak menyangka perjuangan bertahun-tahun para kru misi sebelumnya untuk membuat ekosistem buatan di planet Mars mendapatkan hasil yang seenak kentang rebus yang aku makan kali ini.

Ya, bagian menyenangkannya berakhir sampai di sini. Bagian serius kembali pada saat aku kedatangan tamu. Seorang kru dari misi sebelumnya. Dia memberitahuku tentang daerah-daerah penting di Mars. Tentunya termasuk Airy-0, tempat kami.

Satu tempat yang menarik perhatianku adalah daerah Cydonia. Dahulu, manusia mengira ada peradaban di Mars karena pada daerah itu, ada penampakan wajah manusia. Tentunya, itu terjadi karena keterbatasan kamera yang memotret daerah itu. Setelah kameranya dicanggihkan, penampakan wajah itu sudah tidak ada. Yang terlihat sebenarnya adalah gunung.

Ini dibuktikan lagi oleh misi Bunga Matahari Merah yang ke-21. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari selatan ke daerah Cydonia untuk mengunjungi daerah itu. Itu adalah misi besar untuk mereka yang mengikuti misi ke-21.

Itu membuatku heran dengan misi besar kami. Sayangnya, mereka mengatakan bahwa misinya akan diberitahukan setelah masa karantina kami selesai, tepatnya setelah 7 sol setelah kami mendarat. Ya, aku bisa sabar menunggu.

Kemudian, mereka menunjukkan misi-misi besar lainnya. Misi besar kru misi ke-3 adalah misi untuk pergi ke sisi lain Mars. Tepatnya, mereka pergi ke kaki Elysium Mons, salah satu gunung besar di Mars. Mereka memfoto daerah itu sebagai data untuk pendakian yang akan dilakukan kru misi ke-5 sebagai persiapan penaklukan Olympus Mons yang dilakukan oleh kru misi ke-10.

Aku semakin penasaran dengan misi berikutnya. Ditambah dengan pekerjaanku sebagai pemonitor misi bersama Green, membuatku ingin mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Mars ini.

Setelah makan siang, yang ternyata adalah kentang rebus lagi, aku melihat ke arah luar jendelaku. Aku melihat sebuah titik terang di atas langit Mars yang agak jingga itu. Aku berpikir bahwa ini aneh kalau ada benda terang yang terlihat pada tengah hari seperti ini. Lalu, komputer memberitahuku bahwa ternyata ini normal dan benda terang itu adalah Fobos.

Aku tidak percaya kalau itu Fobos. Ia terbit dari barat dan cukup terang seperti Bulan kesiangan. Mungkin inilah pemandangan yang akan kulihat selama aku berada di planet ini.

Kemudian, masalah muncul. Manusia itu akhirnya menghubungiku. Dia masih bingung dengan sistem waktu di Mars. Aku langsung berkata padanya agar mengikuti apa yang ada di sana. Anehnya, dia malah memberikanku ciuman jauh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpa kepalanya saat pendaratan kemarin sampai-sampai dia bisa melakukan itu.

Lalu, setelah ini, dalam beberapa jam mendatang, aku bisa melihat Saturnus dari jendelaku. Pada pukul 22.15 malam, Fobos juga akan terbit. Tentunya aku tidak akan melewatkan yang ini karena kemarin, aku sempat ketiduran. Aku ingin memotret Fobos terbit dengan bantuan Ruby yang berada di kamar sebelahku. Tentunya Ruby lebih paham tentang memotret benda. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Aneh, tapi aku membuat laporan ini sambil berbaring. Untung saja kameranya dapat dikendalikan. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak ketiduran dan mengecewakan Ruby.

Jujur saja, aku punya perasaan aneh. Aku sempat khawatir dengan manusia yang tadi menghubungiku itu. Aku sempat khawatir bahwa dia akan mengacaukan misi ini. Namun saat kami masih ada di _Septachrome_ , dia sudah membuat komitmen denganku bahwa dia akan membuat misinya sukses bersama dengan yang lain.

Maklum, dia adalah wakil kapten misi ini. Aku berharap Red bisa menanganinya.

Ya, manusia itu. Manusia yang rambutnya acak-acakan, sering memakai kacamata, sering memakai papan seluncur, dan suka usil tapi baik dengan Pokemon sampai dia rela mengerami mereka. Itulah mengapa dia dipanggil _Sang Pengeram_.

Aku bingung mengapa aku membicarakan ini. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Baiklah, sepertinya sekian untuk sol ini. Aku harus mempersiapkan pengamatanku.

Sekian dariku. Crystal keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Crystal, 2 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Gold, 2 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Gold. Sol 2, 2 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 22.05 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 16 Juni 2173, jam 21.24 UTC.

Aku lebih suka tidur daripada tidak melakukan apapun di tempat ini. Aku lelah sekali setelah saking gilanya aku menari-nari karena aku baru tahu kalau siarannya DJ Mary sudah sampai ke Mars. Jika aku memakai pikirannya di perempuan superserius itu, sebenarnya aku terlambat untuk mendengarkan siarannya DJ Mary selama 21 menit 23 detik. Namun menurutku tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu keren dari radionya.

Oh, ya. Tentang sarapannya, kentang rebus adalah makanan keren. Mengapa aku mengatakan keren? Itu karena kentang ini tidak mengalami banyak mutasi gen walaupun kita tahu bahwa radiasi yang menghantam Mars itu saking banyaknya sampai aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan hidup kalau aku membuangmu keluar dari pangkalan ini tanpa pakaian pelindungmu.

Tunggu, aku tahu mutasi gen? Tentu saja, aku ini adalah ahli genetik dan perawat Pokemon. Aku memiliki tugas pengisian data Pokedex mengenai genetika dan evolusi Pokemon di dalam keadaan gravitasi rendah. Aku juga akan mempelajari mutasi gen dan pengaruhnya pada Pokemon. Aku akan sering bertemu dengan Yellow karena kami memiliki tempat kerja yang sama.

Tadi siang, aku membaca beberapa data genetik dari Pokemon yang aku punya. Pertama, aku melihat Ambipom. Aku melihat bagian tangan-ekornya dan tangan aslinya. Aku memiliki pemikiran bahwa keduanya rentan radiasi. Ambipom lebih sering memakai tangan-ekornya daripada tangan aslinya. Itu berarti, jika dia ingin keluar, dia harus memakai pakaian ruang angkasa yang memang khusus untuk melindunginya dari radiasi itu.

Kedua, aku melihat Politoed. Di sinilah aku agak khawatir. Dia perlu air yang cukup karena dia tipe air, dan Mars itu langka dengan air. Juga, kami perlu memberinya kawan. Dia akan mengeluarkan suara yang akan memanggil spesies Pokemon lain. Karena itulah aku bersyukur karena mengetahui bahwa ada kolam besar di kawah sebelah timur laut dari kawah Airy.

Ketiga, Typhlosion. Ada satu prinsip penting dalam setiap penelitian ruang angkasa. Prinsipnya adalah jangan nyalakan api di ruang angkasa. Karena itulah sebagian besar bahan untuk membangun pangkalan ini tahan api. Typhlosion adalah spesies yang harus diikuti secara hati-hati, lebih baik lagi kalau tidak dikeluarkan dari bolanya jika tidak diperlukan. Satu lagi prinsip utama. Jangan membuat Typhlosion marah besar.

Keempat, Sunflora. Pokemon inilah yang menginspirasi misi ini. Di Bumi, mereka mendapatkan cahaya matahari dan air yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup. Di Mars, masalah air mungkin bisa teratasi,tapi untuk cahaya matahari, masalahnya lebih kompleks. Di Bumi, radiasi mataharinya memiliki nilai 1.321 – 1.413 W/m2, sementara itu, di Mars, radiasinya hanya 492 – 715 W/m2. Ini tantagan bagi kami untuk menaikkan nilai radiasi menuju nilai yang tepat agar Sunflora dapat hidup sehat.

Kelima, Sudowoodo. Aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena Pokemon yang satu ini tidak memerlukan banyak air. Lalu, dia adalah Pokemon tipe batu, yang berarti dia tergolong tahan terhadap radiasi Mars. Aku membaca dari datanya di mana ada bagian yang menunjukkan misi kecil dari kru misi ke-21 untuk mengetahui efek Pokemon tipe batu yang dibiarkan keluar dari pangkalan ke permukaan Mars hanya dengan alat pernapasan. Hasilnya, dia bisa tahan.

Aku tersenyum ke arah bola Pokemonku yang mengandung Sudobo, Sudowoodo yang aku punya. Aku berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi pionir yang hebat di planet ini.

Keenam, Togekiss. Ini membuatku berpikir dua kali sejak aku masih ada di _Septachrome_. Ruangannya terbatas untuk gerak terbangnya. Namun aku menyadari bahwa ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Togekiss. Dia bisa menjadi indikator emosi dan psikologis. Ketika suasana pangkalan damai, dia akan tersenyum bahkan di dalam bola Pokemonnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jika ada kerusuhan atau ada yang tidak beres, Togekiss akan memberontak di dalam bolanya.

Berikutnya, adalah misiku dan Y untuk mencari siapa yang emosinya bermasalah dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Togekiss akan memberikan kebahagiannya kalau kami berhasil mendamaikan suasana.

Ketujuh, Pokemon favoritku, Pichu. Pada misi ke-11, Pangkalan ini pernah mengalami kerusakan parah karena Pichu tanpa sengaja melepaskan muatan listrik dalam jumlah besar. Kemudian, dari misi ke-12 sampai ke-17, Pichu dilarang untuk ikut dalam misi. Namun, setelah kami menemukan sebuah inovasi pendeteksi muatan listrik dan menyiapkan alat yang mirip penangkal petir, akhirnya pada misi ke-18, Pichu diizinkan ikut lagi.

Ini ujianku untuk bisa membawa Pichu dengan hati-hati.

Aku senang bisa membaca data mereka yang sudah terangkum dari misi-misi sebelumnya. Aku juga sadar kalau aku harus menambah data dalam misi ini. Itulah posisiku sebagai ahli genetik dan perawat Pokemon.

Ah, bagian seriusnya sampai di sini. Aku tidak ingin terlalu serius seperti Crys. Sekarang, hal biasa. Aku bercakap dengan Red dan Yellow mengenai keadaan mereka. Mereka nampak senang berada di pangkalan ini. Bahkan Red mengajakku untuk melakukan simulasi pertarungan Pokemon. Aku terima saja. Yellow, tentunya, menjadi penyemangat.

Ya, penyemangatnya Red. Aku sempat berharap manusia serius itu mau datang dan mendukungku, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkanku.

Aku bodoh sampai mengeluarkan Sudowoodo. Aku tahu itu karena setelah itu, Red mengeluarkan Poliwrath. Dia kuat di air, Sudowoodoku lemah di air. Jelas aku terkalahkan dengan sekali pukulan. Sungguh disayangkan aku kalah kali ini, lagi, dari sang juara pertarungan Pokemon yang satu ini.

Kemudian, aku sedih karena makanan hari ini hanya kentang rebus dengan saos cabai. Namun komputer memberitahuku bahwa makanan besok bukan hanya kentang rebus, tapi sup dengan tomat dan seledri asli Mars. Minumannya, kau akan terkejut.

Jahe Mars! Selain air putih, aku akan mencoba jahe yang ditanam di tanah Mars. Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua temanku sesama kru misi ke-34 akan mencoba makanan baru ala Mars ini.

Jahe Mars adalah minuman yang akan sering kami minum setelah kembali dari tugas di luar pangkalan. Lingkungan luar pangkalan yang dingin membuat kami harus dapat menjaga panas, dan jahe adalah minuman yang tepat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Ya, mungkin itu sekian dariku. Aku ingin melihat foto-foto perempuan cantik dari misi sebelumnya. Namun sebelumnya rencanaku ketahuan Crystal. Dia baru saja menulis pesan agar aku tidak mesum di dalam pangkalan. Pasti ini balasan ciuman jauhku tadi sore.

Dasar perempuan superserius.

Sekian dariku. Gold keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Gold, 2 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Penjelasan singkat lagi. Kanis Major adalah bahasa Indonesia dari** _ **Canis Major**_ **, dan Kanis Minor adalah bahasa Indonesia dari** _ **Canis Minor**_ **.**

 **Paling tidak, Gold memiliki pengetahuan mengenai Pokemon, jadi, dia tidak akan berpikir nakal. Mungkin.**

 **Crystal, kuliah astronominya disudahi dulu ya~**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	4. Sol 3

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode keempat. Perhatian, akan ada** _ **spoiler**_ **dari tokoh-tokoh yang akan muncul kali ini karena mereka adalah tokoh baru dalam Pokespe.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 3, 3 Sagittarius 300, 17 Juni 2173**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Sun, 3 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Sun. Sol 3, 3 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 21.02 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 17 Juni 2173, jam 20.58 UTC.

Aku senang dengan tugas yang diberikan padaku. Itu sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang sering kulakukan di Alola. Tugasku adalah mengirimkan barang.

Biasanya, aku mengirim barang dengan bantuan Pokemonku. Namun karena permukaan dan suhu permukaan Mars belum sepenuhnya aman bagi Pokemonku, aku akan menaiki sebuah kendaraan yang tidak pernah kukira. Ya, aku akan menaiki sebuah kendaraan khusus Mars yang bernama _Rhyhornia._

 _Rhyhornia_ adalah sebuah kendaraan yang dapat membawa orang maksimal 6 orang dan barang pada jarak jauh di permukaan Mars. Ukurannya 10 kali 8 kali 3 meter. Besar memang. Kendaraan ini terdiri dari enam roda dengan ban karet tebal dan kuat yang diisi dengan gas nitrogen.

Sistem penggeraknya memakai pengubah kutub magnet yang dikendalikan dari ruangan inti. Prinsipnya adalah pada bagian dalam roda, ada beberapa magnet. Kemudian ada sumbu yang menyambungkan roda dengan bagian lain kendaraan yang juga diberi magnet, tapi bisa diubah kutubnya. Perubahan kutub inilah yang membuat rodanya bisa berputar.

Kecepatan kendaraan ini bisa mencapai 100 km/jam. Kecepatan ini lebih berguna pada saat kami pergi ke daerah utara Mars yang relatif lebih datar dan lebih sedikit kawahnya.

Kendaraan ini memiliki penghasil oksigen luar dan dalam. Penghasil oksigen memakai prinsip pemisahan karbon dioksida menjadi karbon dan oksigen. Penghasil oksigen dalam memakai karbon dioksida dari napas kami dan penghasil oksigen luar memakai karbon dioksida dari atmosfer Mars. Penghasil oksigen dalam kami pakai untuk pernapasan, sedangkan penghasil oksigen luar berfungsi untuk menambah oksigen di Mars sedikit demi sedikit.

Bagaimana dengan karbonnya? Karbonnya akan dipakai sebagai pupuk bersama dengan kotoran kami. Ya, pupuk organik dari kotoran manusia. Biasakanlah.

Setiap unit kendaraan _Rhyhornia_ memiliki persediaan obat, makanan, minuman, termasuk makanan dan minuman Pokemon, tempat penyembuh Pokemon, kotak bola Pokemon, dan sebuah bak terbuka yang bisa disambung ke bagian belakang kendaraan yang bisa dipakai untuk membawa batuan atau beberapa puing dari misi yang gagal ke pangkalan.

Kendaraan ini memiliki sumber daya yang tidak biasa. Semuanya memakai generator termoelektrik radioisotop dari senyawa Plutonium-238 dioksida. Karena kami memakai inilah, kendaraan kami bisa melaju terus tanpa perlu berhenti karena Matahari terbenam. Itulah yang terjadi pada versi pertama _Rhyhornia_ pada misi pertama sampai ke-10 ketika masih memakai tenaga Matahari.

Kami bisa memakai generator nuklir ini selama 100 tahun karena kami sudah mengatur energi yang dibutuhkan oleh kendaraan ini. Ada bagian khusus yang menjadi penyimpan generator pada saat kendaraannya tidak digunakan. Memang masih terhubung dengan kendaraan, tetapi generatornya dimasukkan ke dalam kolam air yang terus dialirkan. Itu dilakukan di bagian timur laut pangkalan di mana posisinya jauh dari aktivitas manusia dan Pokemon.

Kendaraan ini sudah melalang buana ke banyak daerah di Mars. Menurut cerita yang diberitahukan oleh kru misi ke-33 tadi siang, 4 kendaraan seperti ini melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh penjelajah Bumi pada masa lalu, yaitu mengelilingi sebuah planet, dan kali ini, Mars. Ini dilakukan oleh kru misi ke-30 sebagai misi besar mereka. Mereka melaju dengan memakai jalur khatulistiwa Mars, tidak peduli betapa susahnya jalur yang dilewati.

Mereka berjalan ke timur, melewati banyak lembah, gunung, dan rintangan lainnya. Mereka menyelesaikan misi dalam waktu 50 sol. Karena itulah misi besar mereka dinamai "Misi Khatulistiwa 50".

Mereka melewati bagian pinggir dari kawah besar Schiaparelli pada sol-sol pertama perjalanan. Yang menyusahkan mereka adalah jalurnya yang menanjak setiap kilometer, terutama pada tepi kawah Schiaparelli. Namun mereka berhasil berjalan menyusuri tepian kawah itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke timur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka harus berjalan dengan memasuki sebuah kawah bernama Tuscaloosa. Untungnya jalur masuk dan keluarnya mudah dan kawahnya tidak begitu dalam meskipun dapat dikatakan luas. Dari sana, para _areofotografer_ , istilah dari fotografer Mars, memfoto keadaan di sana, siang dan malam. Mereka juga yang membuat sebuah gambar yang terkenal bernama "Pilar Galaktik dari Selatan", menggambarkan Galaksi Bimasakti bagian selatan yang dipotret pada saat galaksinya tegak lurus dengan permukaan Mars.

Beberapa sol setelah itu, mereka sampai di Libya Montes. Pada saat mereka melihat ke utara, mereka tertegun oleh luasnya hamparan permukaan Mars. Mereka melihat daerah yang bernama Isidis Planitia. Para areofotografer beraksi lagi dengan foto mereka yang berjudul "Hamparan".

Kemudian, mereka harus naik lagi lebih tinggi di daerah Tyrrhena Terra dan Terra Cimmeria, juga dengan lembah di antara keduanya, Amenthes Planum. Sang pemimpin misi mengatakan bahwa Tyrrhena Terra bagaikan taman kawah. Ada kawah di mana-mana di daerah itu. Terra Cimmeria juga tidak ada bedanya.

Kemudian, mereka memasuki daerah dataran yang luas lagi bernama Elysium Planitia. Salah satu orang yang ikut dalam perjalanan ini pada akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada kekasihnya yang berada di pangkalan lewat sebuah puisi berjudul "Elysium". Isinya tentang luasnya Elysium dan tingginya Elysium Montes, yang kemudian dia ibaratkan sebagai luas dan tingginya cinta sang penjelajah itu. Aku tidak terlalu ingat isi puisinya, tapi intinya itu.

Orang yang bercerita itu sampai terharu pada saat dia menceritakannya padaku. Dia berkata, Elysium bisa dikatakan sebagai sisi lainnya Airy. Sang penjelajah pada saat itu ada di sisi lain Mars. Kata orang yang menceritakan cerita itu, itu adalah pengungkapan cinta dengan jarak terjauh di Mars dan itu adalah bukti bahwa hubungan jarak jauh di Mars bisa dilakukan.

Perjalanan mereka berikutnya diisi dengan naik turun gunung berkali-kali. Puncaknya adalah pada saat mereka pergi menuju satu dari puncak tertinggi di planet Mars, Pavonis Mons. Pada saat mereka sampai, mereka kagum karena dari sana, mereka mampu melihat Olympus Mons, gunung tertinggi di Mars. Salah satu orang membuat celetukan yang terkenal.

"Hei, kita sudah keluar dari atmosfer Mars atau belum di ketinggian ini?"

Tentu saja, atmosfer Mars itu sangat tipis.

Yang menyusahkan mereka lagi adalah pada saat mereka sampai ke Echus Palus. Mereka harus bergerak jauh ke utara menuju Echus Chaos karena perbatasan daerah Echus Chasma dan Echus Fossae sangat curam. Echus Chaos lebih landai dan lebih mudah dilalui. Mereka berpindah posisi ke 10° lintang utara di daerah Lunae Planum dan kembali ke khatulistiwa lewat daerah mirip sungai mati bernama Maja Valles.

Namun, mereka terjebak lagi dengan besarnya jurang di daerah Xanthe Terra. Mereka bergerak ke utara lagi melalui Shalbatana Vallis, kemudian mereka memasuki daerah mirip muara sungai besar bernama Chryse Planitia. Mereka kembali lagi ke khatulistiwa lewat daerah Ares Vallis dan akhirnya kembali ke pangkalan.

Ada satu hal yang kuingat dari orang yang menceritakan perjalanan panjang ini. Dia berkata kalau yang menentukan misi besar yang akan dilakukan pada setiap misi adalah kru misinya sendiri. Itu membuatku memiliki ide yang bisa kutuangkan nanti.

Mereka sudah mengelilingi khatulistiwa. Bagaimana kalau pergi dengan jalur bujur nol? Ini bisa berguna kalau aku harus mengirimkan barang melalui kutub.

Sekian dariku. Sun keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Sun, 3 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Moon, 3 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Moon. Sol 3, 3 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 22.22 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 17 Juni 2173, jam 22.20 UTC.

Ada satu hal yang aku ingin katakan. Aku ini dokter, bukan pekerja yang ajaib. Mengapa aku berkata demikian? Ini karena apa yang terjadi sebelum aku sampai ke tempat ini. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Awalnya, aku adalah ahli farmasi. Aku belajar dari orang tuaku tentang beberapa ramuan obat yang bisa didapatkan dari alam. Pada saat aku ada di Alola, aku bertemu Sun dan akhirnya aku mengobati kakinya yang sakit dengan ramuan yang kubuat. Aku terus berlatih dengan ramuanku dan bahkan belajar kedokteran.

Pada saat aku berlatih dalam beberapa bagian misi ini, aku lebih sering gagalnya. Untung saja Profesor Kukui masih mendukungku dengan kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki teman-temanku yang lain, yaitu kemampuan medisku.

Aku menjadi kepala medis di dalam kru misi ke-34. Untung saja aku memiliki teman untuk ini. Ya, aku bisa bekerja sama dengan Senior Yellow untuk bagian penyembuhan Pokemon, Senior Crystal untuk pengetahuan mengenai anatomi Pokemon, lalu Senior Diamond tentang gizi. Sayangnya hanya aku sendiri yang benar-benar paham dengan anatomi manusia.

Semoga ada yang bisa membantuku.

Sebagai kepala medis, aku bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan manusia dan Pokemon di pangkalan ini. Untung saja tanaman obat sudah tersedia di planet ini. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah pengembangan resep obat dan mencari obat baru yang ada di dalam tanaman obat itu.

Aku senang pada saat aku mencoba jahe Mars kemarin. Rasanya badanku hangat dan jantungku bisa lebih kuat. Ini lebih baik daripada pada saat aku berada di dalam _Septachrome_. Di dalamnya, aku agak lemas karena ototku kurang banyak bergerak. Maklum, perbedaan gravitasi membuatku lemah walaupun perubahannya lambat.

Aku sempat berbincang tentang hal berbau kesehatan dengan Senior Yellow. Dia berkata bahwa Pikachunya mengalami gejala yang aneh pada saat awal karantina. Ini berawal sejak kami berangkat dari _Septachrome_. Sebelum pergi ke Mars, Pikachunya sering bermain dengan Pikachu yang lain. Dia berkata bahwa itu adalah Pikachu milik Senior Red.

Pada saat aku menanyakan jenis kelaminnya, aku langsung bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Pikachu milik Yellow merindukan Pikachu milik Red. Lalu, karena ada teori yang menyatakan kesinambungan antara perasaan Pokemon dengan pemiliknya, aku memiliki hipotesis bahwa Yellow menyukai Red.

Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya begitu saja. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membocorkan privasi orang lain. Namun itu menunjukkan bahwa dalam beberapa waktu mendatang, akan ada kisah romantis di dalam pangkalan ini, atau bahkan lebih jauh lagi.

Bicara tentang Pikachu, belum pernah ada kasus kelahiran di Mars, baik manusia maupun Pokemon. Kru misi ke-33 mengingatkanku untuk bersiap-siap akan setiap kemungkinan. Kalau Pokemon melahirkan, itu tidak terlalu masalah. Tiap tahun, pasti ada Pokemon yang bertelur. Yang menjadi kegusaran adalah jika manusia yang melahirkan. Sistem yang ada di pangkalan belum memiliki fasilitas penunjang bayi manusia.

Lalu, karena Senior Yellow berkata seperti itu tentang Pikachunya dan dari riwayatnya, dia pernah bertelur sebagai hasil fertilisasi dengan Pikachu milik Senior Red, aku membuat Red dan Yellow menjadi subjek pengamatan tingkat feromon. Aku sudah menyiapkan alatnya sejak berada di dalam _Septachrome._

Aku hanya berharap keduanya tidak macam-macam. Kalaupun begitu, ya, aku harap mereka siap. Aku benar-benar berharap mereka memiliki bayi pada saat mereka sudah ada di Bumi saja. Namun tetap saja aku harus bersiap-siap kalau mereka akhirnya melahirkan di Mars.

Aku belum bisa tidur sekarang. Ini adalah efek dari bacaan kandungan kimia dari banyak tanaman yang ada di planet Mars ini dan kopi rasa latte kosmik. Ya, latte kosmik, kopi resmi ruang angkasa. Pernah pada suatu hari, aku bertanya kepada Senior Crystal tentang warna alam semesta, lalu dia memberikanku kopi ini.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa warna alam semesta adalah kekuningan seperti kopi latte. Ini adalah hasil penelitian ratusan tahun yang lalu yang akhirnya tetap dipertahankan. Kemudian, banyak kalangan astronot setuju untuk membawa kopi latte di dalam misinya. Pada akhirnya, kopi latte kosmik menjadi nama populer dan menjadi kopi resmi ruang angkasa.

Sayangnya, kopi belum bisa ditanam di Mars. Kru di Mars harus membawa kopi itu dalam bentuk bubuk dan menjadi minuman persediaan selama satu tahun, dan itu berarti kami harus membawa banyak sekali bubuk kopi latte. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya.

Sudah jelas aku akan kehabisan kopi dalam waktu dekat.

Sebelum aku melanjutkan pembacaan buku tebal itu, bahkan walaupun itu adalah buku elektronik, ada sebuah berita yang muncul di layar komputerku. Tertulis bahwa ada meteor yang jatuh di Mars 10 menit yang lalu. Posisinya berada 122 km barat laut pangkalan. Untungnya ukurannya kecil, diameternya sekitar satu meter, jadi tidak membuat dampak besar di pangkalan.

Senior Crystal langsung memberikanku pesan. Dia berkata kalau kejadian meteor jatuh seperti ini sangat umum di Mars, terutama karena Mars berbatasan langsung dengan sabuk asteroid dan jelas entah berapa asteroid yang belum terdaftar di dalam katalog apapun di Bumi.

Dengan jarak ini, ini bisa menjadi misi kami untuk mengambil fragmen meteor itu, dan bisa dikatakan, inilah misi pertama kami di Mars, untuk mencari fragmen meteor di jarak 122 km barat laut pangkalan.

Baiklah, sekian dariku, ada banyak bagian zat kimia yang perlu kubaca dari buku ini dan aku tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali.

Sekian dariku. Moon keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Moon, 3 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Penjelasan yang agak panjang.**

 **Montes adalah dataran tinggi, bisa juga pegunungan. Planitia adalah dataran rendah yang luas. Terra adalah daerah yang penuh kawah dan menjulang tinggi. Planum adalah dataran rendah yang juga luas. Mons adalah gunung. Palus adalah dataran kecil. Chaos adalah daerah dengan permukaan yang sangat tidak rata. Fossa adalah patahan yang panjang dan sempit. Valles dan Vallis adalah lembah.**

 **Apa yang bisa dipanah Moon di Mars?**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	5. Sol 4

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode kelima. Episode ini akan berfokus pada organisasi dan beberapa hal yang menjadi hukum di pangkalan.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 4, 4 Sagittarius 300, 18 Juni 2173**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Lack-Two, 4 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Lack-Two. Sol 4, 4 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 23.11 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 18 Juni 2173, jam 23.50 UTC.

Baru saja aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang sangat berguna. Itu terkait dengan bagian-bagian tugas kami di dalam misi kami. Jadi, penjelasannya adalah seperti ini.

Misi ini memiliki kapten, wakil kapten, kepala navigasi, kepala teknisi, kepala ilmu pengetahuan, kepala keamanan, kepala transportasi, kepala dokumentasi dan komunikasi, dan anggota-anggotanya.

Kapten adalah yang memimpin misi ini. Semua kegiatan yang ada di planet ini dilakukan dari perintahnya setelah banyak pertimbangan dengan semua anggotanya. Posisi ini diambil oleh Red karena menurut kami, Red adalah sesepuh bagi kami semua sesama pemegang Pokedex. Dia lebih tahu tentang Pokemon daripada kami semua.

Wakil kapten adalah orang yang berada di bawah kapten. Dia terkadang juga menjadi orang pertama yang bisa diandalkan oleh kapten. Saat kapten tidak ada, dialah yang memimpin pangkalan ini. Posisi ini diambil oleh Gold karena Gold sudah berpengalaman dengan Red dalam banyak kegiatan. Meskipun sikapnya kadang nakal, terutama terhadap Crystal, dia masih mampu melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.

Kepala navigasi adalah orang yang mengawasi dan membaca situasi di daerah sekitar pangkalan pada khususnya, dan seluruh sistem Mars pada umumnya. Jika ada tanda dari cuaca atau benda ruang angkasa yang mendekat ke Mars, para navigator yang diketuai oleh kepala navigasi akan memutuskan tindakan yang diambil. Posisi ini ditempati oleh Green Oak. Dia memiliki kemampuan memutuskan yang sangat cepat dan teliti. Anggotanya antara lain adalah Blue dan Silver.

Kepala teknisi adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam fungsi teknis dari banyak benda di pangkalan ini, dari kendaraannya, pangkalan itu sendiri, sampai roket yang datang dan pergi ke planet ini. Emerald adalah kepala teknisinya. Jangan tanyakan kemampuannya membuat banyak benda, bahkan robot pembantu. Karena itulah dia berdiri sendiri meskipun pertolongan sangat dia apresiasi.

Kepala ilmu pengetahuan adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan terutama tentang hal-hal vital yang berkaitan dengan hidup di Planet Merah. Crystal adalah orang di balik semua ini. Di bawahnya, ada Yellow yang ahli botani, Moon yang ahli farmasi, Diamond yang ahli tata boga, dan Platinum yang ahli berbagai ilmu lewat perpustakaan dalam jaringan yang dia bawa dari Bumi.

Kepala keamanan adalah orang yang menjamin keamanan pangkalan dan misi ini. Setiap tindakan kejahatan akan ditindak tegas. Akulah yang menjadi kepala keamanan di misi ini. Anggotaku adalah Whi-Two yang memiliki kemampuan dalam bertarung, dan Sapphire Birch yang tiada tanding karena kekuatannya yang melebihi ekspektasi.

Kepala transportasi adalah orang yang mengurusi transportasi dan alatnya. Dengan arahan dari navigasi, dia bisa menentukan ke mana dia akan pergi. Ketuanya adalah Sun, dengan anggotanya adalah Yvonne Gabena. Bagian ini juga yang akan melakukan penelitian tentang pesawat terbang di Mars.

Kepala dokumentasi dan komunikasi adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pencatatan data pangkalan dan komunikasi dengan banyak pihak, baik dari sesama kru misi maupun dari Bumi. Ruby adalah yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian dokumentasi, semantara Pearl pada bagian komunikasi. Black dan White adalah anggota mereka.

Kemudian, aku membaca beberapa peraturan mengenai misi ini. Tentunya misi ini memiliki peraturan agar perjalanan misinya lancar dan para angota krunya dapat bertahan hidup. Peraturan ini sering disebut Perintah Utama. Perintah Utama ini terinspirasi dari traktat ruang angkasa yang dibuat para pendahulu kami dua abad yang lalu.

Peraturan pertama dalam Perintah Utama adalah setiap anggota misi memiliki hak asasi manusia yang sama. Semua orang harus membantu yang lain dalam bertahan hidup di planet Mars. Tidak ada pertolongan cepat dari Bumi, bahkan yang tercepat butuh waktu 5 hari. Karena itulah, kerja sama adalah kunci bertahan hidup di planet ini.

Peraturan kedua adalah setiap anggota berada di lautan internasional pada saat mereka tidak berada di pangkalan. Memang pangkalan ini buatan Bumi dan secara tidak langsung, peraturan Bumi berlaku. Namun selangkah saja keluar dari pangkalan, hukum internasional berlaku, di mana tidak ada yang namanya klaim sepihak atas sejengkal tanah karat ala Mars ini.

Ini semua untuk mencegah lahirnya bajak laut ala ruang angkasa. Aku tahu Pearl pasti paham karena aku sudah pernah memberikannya buku tentang bajak laut ruang angkasa. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Green dan Ruby tadi siang tentang hal ini untuk memonitor gerakan semua kru misi agar tidak ada pemberontakan atau pembajakan ruang angkasa.

Peraturan ketiga adalah penelitian di permukaan Mars harus mengutamakan K3. K3 adalah singkatan dari kesehatan dan keselamatan kerja. Pengecekan kesehatan harus dilakukan sebelum, selama, dan setelah misi di permukaan Mars untuk mencegah kontaminasi di pangkalan atau mungkin organisme yang hidup di bawah permukaan Mars. Alat-alat yang terkait dengan misi permukaan juga harus diperhatikan sebelum, selama, dan sesudah misi. Diutamakan terhadap alat-alat nuklir.

Pada misi ke-13, salah satu generator termoelektrik radioisotop pernah bocor dan hampir membunuh semua kru misi. Sejak itulah penelitian terhadap nuklir harus ditingkatkan pada saat itu hingga akhirnya model generator yang lebih aman berhasil ditemukan.

Peraturan keempat adalah apapun yang terjadi di dalam pangkalan dan kendaraan, harus terekam di dalam rekaman data pusat. Itu juga termasuk apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan. Bagian ini adalah hak prerogratif kapten untuk memutuskan untuk publikasi umum kegiatan di dalam ruangan, tentunya dengan menjaga hak privasi para kru misi.

Peraturan terakhir adalah tentang hukuman. Hukuman yang ada di dalah pangkalan ada sebagai berikut:

Pelanggaran ringan, seperti merusak barang atau data yang tidak terlalu penting, akan dihukum membersihkan lantai di parkir kendaraan _Rhyhornia_. Pelanggaran sedang, seperti menghilangkan data penting, melalaikan tugas, atau membuat sistem _hang_ secara sengaja, akan dihukum dengan isolasi selama satu hari. Pelanggaran berat sampai mematikan, akan dihukum dengan deportasi atau yang paling buruk, pembatalan misi.

Jelas kami tidak mau keinginan kami untuk menjelajahi dunia baru gagal total karena tingkah salah satu orang bodoh yang membunuh teman krunya sendiri.

Sepertinya aku melaporkan peraturannya, bukan kegiatanku sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuatnya terpesona padaku. Rasanya dari kemarin dia murung atau memikirkan sesuatu. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Sudah mendekati tengah malam. Lebih baik aku berpikir sambil bermimpi.

Sekian dariku. Lack-Two keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Lack-Two, 4 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Whi-Two, 4 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Whi-Two. Sol 4, 4 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 21.33 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 18 Juni 2173, jam 22.10 UTC.

Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu keadaan di Mars kali ini. Keadaannya relatif aman kalau dilihat dari laporan navigasi kru misi ke-33. Pada pukul 06.31.05, Matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur dari pangkalan Airy-0 dan terbit sepenuhnya pada pukul 06.32.29. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat pada pukul 18.35.00 dan terbenam sepenuhnya pada pukul 18.36.23, semuanya dalam waktu Airy.

Memang kami tidak bisa memakai fajar astronomis, fajar bahari, fajar sipil, senja sipil, senja bahari, dan senja astronomis dengan bentuk yang sama dengan yang ada di Bumi. Namun jika kami memakainya atas dasar keingintahuan, maka fajar astronomis terjadi mulai pukul 05.21.42 sampai 05.46.09. Fajar bahari terjadi mulai pukul 05.46.10 sampai 06.10.00. Fajar sipil dimulai dari pukul 06.10.01 sampai saat matahari mulai terbit, 06.31.05.

Senja sipil dimulai dari pukul 18.36.23 sampai 18.57.32. Senja bahari dimulai dari pukul 18.57.33 sampai 19.21.39. Senja astronomis dimulai dari pukul 19.21.40 sampai 19.45.47.

Untuk pergerakan Fobos hari ini, dimulai dari terbenamnya Fobos yang pertama, yang dimulai pukul 00.06.11 sampai 00.06.28. Terbit pertamanya terjadi pada pukul 06.42.37 sampai 06.42.53. Fobos terbenam untuk kedua kalinya, dimulai dari pukul 10.50.00 sampai 10.50.16. Terbitnya Fobos untuk kedua kalinya dimulai dari pukul 17.31.58 sampai 17.32.14. Fobos terbenam untuk ketiga kalinya, dimulai dari pukul 21.41.38 sampai 21.41.54.

Untuk gerhana Fobos yang terlihat dari pangkalan, penumbra awal terjadi pada pukul 20.40.55. Masa gerhana sebagian dimulai pada pukul 20.41.22. Masa gerhana totalnya dimulai dari pukul 20.41.34 sampai 21.34.18. Masa gerhana sebagiannya berakhir pada pukul 21.34.26, dan gerhananya berakhir pada pukul 21.34.54.

Untuk pergerakan Deimos hari ini, Deimos berada di bawah horizon seharian ini, jadi kita tidak mampu melihat Deimos dari pangkalan hari ini.

Mungkin hal ini ruang lingkupnya ada di bagian astrologi, tapi ini menarik perhatianku. Hari ini, 4 Sagittarius 300, adalah hari transisi dari zodiak Ophiuchus ke zodiak Sagittarius. Matahari akan berada di rasi bintang Sagittarius dari hari ini sampai tanggal 16 Capricornus. Ya, selama 69 sol, Matahari akan berada di rasi bintang Sagittarius sebelum berpindah ke rasi bintang Capricornus.

Untuk kami, kami sudah tidak memakai zodiak untuk meramal lagi, seperti yang dilakukan para astrolog di Bumi. Kami hanya memakain zodiak untuk menandakan peristiwa apa yang terjadi dan tanggal lahir kami.

Untuk hari ini, sepertinya cukup. Badanku sepertinya kurang enak. Mungkin ini tanda-tanda akan datangnya tamuku. Untung saja kamar ini sudah mempersiapkan alat-alat yang kubutuhkan. Juga, aku perlu istirahat setelah berbincang banyak dengan Lack-Two tentang pembagian tugas itu.

Aku harap aku tidak mengecewakan siapapun. Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan.

Sekian dariku. Whi-Two keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Whi-Two, 4 Sagittarius 300**_

...

Whi-Two's POV

"Ahh, leganya. Untung alatnya sudah ada di toiletku," kataku setelah keluar dari toilet dan mengurusi hal pribadiku. Aku langsung duduk ke kasurku.

"Sepertinya aku adalah perempuan pertama yang datang bulan dari kru misi ini. Ya, selamat bagiku," kataku perlahan. Aku mulai berbaring di atas tempat tidurku, dan tanpa kusadari, tertidur dengan sendirinya.

...

 _Aku ingat tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat peluncuran pesawat transatmosfer, dan ini adalah waktu saat aku akan berangkat ke Septachrome.29 Januari 2173._

 _Aku melihat ke sekitarku, ada beberapa temanku yang juga ikut datang ke acara peluncuran ini. Teman-teman sekelasku, termasuk Leo dan adiknya Hugh, lalu ada teman-teman kepolisian dari Lack-Two. Saat aku berjalan ke tempat yang agak sepi, pada saat itulah aku bertemu tuan N._

" _Di sini kau rupanya, Whi-Two?" aku langsung memandangnya dengan senang._

" _Tuan N! Anda di sini?" tanyaku._

" _Ya, aku sudah menunggu kemunculanmu sejak Team Plasma terpecah. Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untukmu pada saat kau ada di planet Mars. Sebuah misi rahasia," kata Tuan N._

" _Apa misinya, Tuan N?" tanyaku._

" _Apa kau yakin kau bisa melaksanakan misi berat ini?" tanya Tuan N lagi._

" _Jelaskanlah misi apa yang harus aku laksanakan," kataku._

" _Kau harus menaruh sensor kecil ini di permukaan Mars pada tanggal-tanggal terakhir misimu ke sana. Ini untuk menandakan bahwa Team Plasma sudah pernah datang ke Mars dan dengan itu, kita bisa melakukan propaganda kepada orang lain bahwa Team Plasma masih ada," kata Tuan N sambil memberikan sensornya padaku._

" _Wah, itu ide yang hebat sekali, Tuan N!" seruku._

" _Tapi ada hal yang aku harus ingatkan padamu. Kau harus menaruh sensor kecil ini di tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh kru misi yang lain, tapi masih bisa diterima satelit dan bisa kuterima. Aku akan meretas teknologi di sana sehingga misi ke-35 akan menjadi misi Team Plasma," kata Tuan N. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar ide Tuan N yang cemerlang itu._

" _Aaaah, Tuan N bisa cerdas ini karena apa?" kagumku._

" _Sudahlah, laksanakan saja misinya. Jangan sampai orang lain mengetahui misi rahasia ini," kata Tuan N._

" _Siap, Tuan N!" seruku._

" _Ini untuk kebangkitan kembali Team Plasma," kata Tuan N sebelum dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Tepatnya, semuanya menghilang. Berganti dengan latar pangkalan dan teman-temanku yang bermuka muram durja._

 _Aku berada sendirian pada roket luncur tunggal, dan teman-temanku memasang wajah marah. Sepertinya ini tanda bahwa aku siap dideportasi ke Bumi._

" _Whi-Two, aku kecewa padamu! Kita bekerja bersma sebagai satu tim,tapi kau mengkhianati kami semua!" seru Lack-Two marah._

" _Lebih-lebih lagi, kau masih berurusan dengan Team Plasma! Kalau aku tahu kau masih bersekongkol dengan mereka, aku sudah memenjarakanmu seumur hidup! Sekarang, rasakan kemarahan kami! Aku membencimu, Whi-Two! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

 _Kemudian, setelah Lack-Two melepaskan energi kebenciannya padaku, roketnya meluncur dan membawaku kembali ke Bumi. Namun tiba-tiba, roketnya mengalami malfungsi dan meledak kuat._

Pada saat itulah aku terbangun.

'Oke, aku punya dilema di sini. Aku ingin sekali membuat Tuan N senang, tapi aku juga tidak ingin teman-temanku kecewa. Aku harus berpikir keras tentang strategi misi ini. Aku harus bisa melakukannya!' pikirku, sebelum aku tertidur.

"Untuk Team Plasma," bisikku sebelum aku tertidur.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Whi-Two, bingung di antara dua pilihan. Mengkhianati N atau teman-temannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.**

 **Sayangnya pada hari itu, Deimos tidak bisa dilihat seharian penuh karena posisinya yang masih di bawah ufuk.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	6. Sol 5

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode keenam. Aku berterima kasih kepada Platinum Berlitz yang telah memberikanku ide astronomis lagi. Perhatian, Diamond akan sangat lapar kali ini.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 5, 5 Sagittarius 300, 19 Juni 2173**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Platinum, 5 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Platinum. Sol 5, 5 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 16.25 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 19 Juni 2173, jam 17.33 UTC.

Saya lebih suka menyampaikan apa yang akan terjadi dalam misi berikutnya. Maksudnya, apa yang terjadi pada Bumi dan Mars pada beberapa waktu kemudian.

Akan terjadi gerhana matahari dalam beberapa sol mendatang. Jika dilihat dari waktu Bumi, gerhana ini terjadi pada tanggal 22 Juni 2173. Kontak pertama akan terjadi pada pukul 13.35.23 UTC. Totalitas terjadi mulai pukul 13.35.36 sampai 13.35.40 UTC. Kemudian gerhananya berakhir pada pukul 13.35.53 UTC.

Bila dalam waktu Mars, ini akan terjadi dalam waktu 3 sol lagi, 8 Sagittarius 300. Kontak pertamanya terjadi pada pukul 10.38.21. Totalitasnya terjadi dari pukul 10.38.33 sampai pukul 10.38.37. Kemudian gerhananya berakhir pada pukul 10.38.50. Memang akan sangat singkat, karena itulah saya sudah memberitahukan kepada Ruby dan Crystal untuk mempersiapkan pemotretan gerhana ini karena ini adalah gerhana yang pertama kali terjadi di dalam misi kami.

Misi kecil-kecilan ini kami namai "Gerhana 30 Detik" karena memang waktu yang diperlukan dari awal sampai akhir gerhana adalah 30 detik. Gerhana ini adalah gerhana matahari yang terjadi pada saat Fobos menutupi matahari.

Beruntung sekali kami mendapatkan gerhana matahari di Mars, terutama untuk Fobos. Untuk sebulan terakhir, belum akan ada gerhana matahari oleh Deimos yang akan terjadi di atas pangkalan. Karena itulah saya meminta Ruby dan Crystal untuk bersiap-siap.

Ada beberapa misi pengamatan Bumi selama kami ada di Mars. Pada saat kami masih ada di perjalanan, kru misi ke-33 memberikan gambar luar biasa dari gerhana bulan sebagian yang terjadi pada tanggal 29 Maret 2173 atau 9 Tula 299. Kami masih ada di _Septachrome_ pada saat itu. Gambarnya luar biasa karena diambil pada saat Mars mengalami musim badai debu tahunan Mars.

Pada tanggal 23 September 2173 atau 14 Makara 300, akan terjadi gerhana bulan di Bumi. Gerhananya hanya sebagian. Sayangnya, posisi bulan masih di bawah horizon pada saat gerhana terjadi. Jadi, kami tidak dapat melakukan pengamatan jarak jauh ke Bumi.

Pada tanggal 18 Maret 2174 atau 19 Mesha 300, akan terjadi gerhana bulan total. Sayangnya, ketinggian dari pangkalan masih negatif, sehingga kami tidak dapat melihat gerhananya, padahal jarak dari bulan ke Mars tergolong dekat pada saat itu. Pada saat bulan terbit bersama Bumi, sudah terlambat. Gerhananya sudah berakhir.

Suatu keberuntungan bagi kami karena pada tanggal 11 September 2174 atau tanggal 24 Karka 300 untuk waktu Mars, akhirnya kami dapat melihat gerhana bulan total dari Mars. Meskipun terjadi pada siang hari, kami sudah bersyukur karena dapat mengamati gerhana bulan pada saat itu. Ditambah lagi, itulah satu-satunya gerhana bulan yang dapat terlihat dari pangkalan selama kami ada di pangkalan.

Untuk gerhana matahari yang terjadi di Bumi, ada beberapa kali. Yang pertama adalah gerhana matahari cincin yang terjadi pada tanggal 7 Oktober 2173 atau 28 Maraka 300. Sayangnya, posisi Bumi berada di bawah horizon sehingga kami tidak bisa melihat gerhana mataharinya. Gerhana kedua adalah gerhana matahari total pada tanggal 21 Februari 2175 atau 16 Tula 300. Sayangnya, sama seperti gerhana matahari sebelumnya, gerhana ini tidak dapat terlihat dari posisi kami di Mars.

Pada akhirnya, gerhana bulan itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kami lihat dari pangkalan kami di Mars.

Pada tanggal 17 Juli 2173 atau 4 Dhanus 300, jarak Bumi dan Mars akan menjadi sangat jauh, 2,595 satuan astronomi. Butuh kurang lebih 21 menit untuk mengirimkan transmisi dari Mars ke Bumi, dan sebaliknya. Untuk jarak terdekatnya, akan terjadi pada tanggal 8 Juni 2174 atau 16 Gemini 300, 0,492 satuan astronomi. Hanya butuh 4 menit untuk mengirimkan pesan dari Bumi ke Mars.

Tidak ada transit maupun okultasi yang terjadi di Mars terkait dengan Bumi. Hanya konjungsi yang terjadi sepanjang tahun.

Jika dilihat dari posisiku, saya tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di sebagian langit utara, termasuk beberapa bintang yang dekat dengan kutub langit utara. Sementara itu, ada beberapa bintang di selatan yang bisa terlihat sepanjang sol. Terutama bintang-bintang dalam rasi Kapal Besar. Mereka seperti penghuni kutub langit selatan.

Yang terlihat di langit timur pada saat matahari akan terbit adalah Venus dan Jupiter. Mereka cukup terang walaupun Venus tidak seterang di Bumi karena jaraknya ke Mars yang jauh. Posisi Venus di Mars juga tidak bisa setinggi Venus di Bumi. Venus hanya bisa setinggi 27,5 derajat dari cakrawala, berbeda dengan di Bumi yang bisa mencapai 46 derajat.

Sementara itu, Bumi bisa setinggi 40 derajat di langit Mars. Sayangnya, saat ini Bumi sedang dalam jarak terjauhnya dari Mars, membuatnya sulit dilihat dari Mars. Mungkin itu saja hal ilmiah dari saya. Sekarang untuk bagian umum dan manusiawi.

Pernahkah saya berkata bahwa akan terjadi hal luar biasa apabila saya bisa menikmati teh asli dari Mars? Untunglah sekarang kru misi ke-33 akan segera panen teh dan siap mengolahnya. Memang akan membutuhkan waktu, akan tetapi saya sudah diberitahukan oleh kru misi ke-33 bahwa tehnya akan siap dihidangkan pada saat kami bertemu pertama kali pada sol ke-7. Saya penasaran tentang rasa dan aroma teh khas Mars ini.

Ada satu hal juga yang sedang saya pikirkan. Ini mengenai masakan. Diamond akan sangat menikmati tugasnya sebagai kepala juru masak di pangkalan ini. Juga, karena dia adalah ahli tata boga di pangkalan ini, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang terbaik bagi kesehata semua kru misi. Tentunya pada awalnya, Diamond membutuhkan bimbingan dari kepala juru masak sebelumnya, aka tetapi saya merasa bahwa Diamond akan terbiasa dengan itu.

Jujur saja, saya merindukan masakan yang dibuat oleh Diamond. Masakannya dapat dikatan sebagai masakan berkualitas bintang lima walaupun yang membuatnya hanya rakyat biasa saja. Saya berharap Diamond dapat menyajikan masakan yang lezat bagi kru misi pada umumnya.

Dan terutama untukku.

 _ **Di luar rekaman, Platinum's POV**_

'Mengapa aku mengatakan itu di dalam rekaman ini? Mereka akan tahu perasaanku,' pikirku. Namun sudah terlambat untuk memundurkan waktu dan menghentikanku mengatakan hal itu. Paling tidak tidak akan ada yang tahu selain bagian navigasi.

 _ **Kembali ke rekaman**_

Lalu, saya senang karena dapat menjadi bagian arsip dan perpustakaan. Dengan data yang ada di tangan, semoga saya dapat banyak membantu. Memang saya tidak akan terlalu aktif di luar pangkalan. Karena itulah, saya meminta kerja sama dari semua kru misi.

Sekian dariku. Platinum keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Platinum, 5 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Diamond, 5 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Diamond. Sol 5, 5 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 18.10 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 19 Juni 2173, jam 19.21 UTC.

Apakah aku harus mengatakannya lagi? Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Lax berkali-kali walaupun dia berada di dalam bola Pokemonnya. Akhirnya aku harus mengatakannya juga.

AKU, MAU, MAKAN, DONAT, KENTANG, MAAAAAAAAAARRRRSSSSSSSS!

Aku keranjingan makan donat semenjak dari _Septachrome_. Bedanya, aku hanya makan pil rasa donat kentang. Ayolah, aku mau makan donat kentang yang asli.

Maaf, tapi rasanya makanan yang dipasok tiap 6 jam tiap hari itu kurang bagiku. Aku butuh yang namanya cemilan. Ya, cemilan yang banyak agar aku tidak kelaparan. Aku tahu Crystal atau Nona akan khawatir padaku karena nafsu makanku yang terlampau besar. Namun aku tidak tahan dengan makanan yang ada, bahkan walaupun itu hanya ada di pikiranku saja.

Aku tadi sore sudah meminta 4 porsi kentang rebus Mars, dan mereka hanya memberikanku 2 porsi. Aku harus menahan rasa laparku, dan jujur saja, itu susahnya minta ampun.

Lalu, ada seseorang datang ke kamarku. Ternyata, dialah kepala juru masak kru misi ke-33. Dia sangat baik dan dia bercerita padaku tentang pengalamannya. Dia juga sama sepertiku waktu awal datang di sini. Dia juga ingin makan banyak-banyak. Jadi, dia harus tahan sepertiku saat ini. Dia berkata kalau awalnya memang susah sekali untuk menahan makan. Namun seiring banyaknya misi, pasti aku bisa tahan dan bisa sekali-kali menyicipi makanan buatan sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar cerita itu. Kemudian, dia menceritakan resep kesukaannya kalau sedang berada di Mars. Sebenarnya ini adalah resep turunan dari Bumi. Namun dia memakai seratus persen bahan nabati.

Ya, dia membuat donat kentang Mars vegetarian. Bahannya dari tepung terigu, gula pasir, air bersih, kentang, garam, ragi, susu bubuk, kuning telur, mentega, dan gula halus. Karena keadaan di Mars, ada beberapa bahan yang diganti. Susu bubuknya diambil bukan dari sapi, tapi dari susu kedelai. Kuning telurnya diganti dengan kacang. Mentega yang juga berasal dari susu diganti dengan mentega dari susu kedelai. Air bersih, kau tidak akan percaya asalnya dari mana.

Dari penyaringan air seni. Ya, dengan memakai teknologi kuno penyaringan air dari abad ke-21, kami menyaring air seni menjadi air yang siap minum dan kemudian, ureanya menjadi pupuk cair bagi tumbuhan. Memang agak aneh, tapi itulah pilihan yang tersedia. Kami tidak mampu membawa terlalu banyak hidrasin untuk membuat air.

Katanya, untuk membuat susu bubuk kedelai sekarang sudah mudah dengan pencetak tiga dimensi. Kacang sudah bisa tumbuh dengan baik di tanah Mars. Mereka sudah memiliki tempat pembuatan ragi. Gulanya berasal dari tebu yang mereka tanam di kawah yang agak jauh dari pangkalan ini. Pemrosesannya juga dilakukan di sana. Gulanya baru dikirim ke pangkalan. Untung saja tidak ada semut di Mars.

Yang agak susah adalah mencari air garam di Mars. Kami harus mengebornya cukup dalam sampai menemukan cadangan air yang sedikit. Kami harus menghemat bagian itu.

Untuk membuatnya, mirip seperti di Bumi. Pertama, dia mencampurkan tepung terigu, ragi instan, gula pasir, dan susu bubuk sampai rata. Lalu, dia menambahkan kentang yang sudah dikupas, dikukus, dan dihaluskan. Bersama dengan air bersih, kacang halus, dan bahan tadi, semuanya diaduk. Kemudian, ditambahkan mentega dan garam sambil terus diaduk.

Kemudian, adonannya dibagi dan diberi lubang di tengahnya. Setelah didiamkan sebentar sampai mengembang, goreng adonannya sampai berwarna coklat keemasan. Lalu di bagian atas donatnya diberi mentega lalu diberi gula halus.

Bagus, membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku lapar lagi, padahal aku sudah makan dua porsi kentang rebus tadi.

Dia berkata kalau dia jarang sekali membuat donat itu. Dia hanya membuatnya saat kru misi berhasil menjalankan misi besarnya. Bisa dikatakan inilah makanan selamat datang. Tentunya mereka sangat menikmati donat itu.

Mereka saja ingin menikmati donat itu, apalagi aku.

Baiklah, sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu banyak soal makanan. Maklum, aku memang suka membicarakan hal makanan. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Aku sempat protes karena aku hanya makan pil rasa donat kentang. Aku terus berteriak "Mana donat aslinya? Mana donat aslinya?" sampai-sampai orang-orang di _Septachrome_ stres mendengarkan protesku.

Untungnya ada Pearl yang langsung memberikan tepukan keras di pipiku untuk menyadarkanku dari keranjinganku terhadap makanan. Sepertinya aku masih membutuhkannya selama aku ada di sini. Tentunya sulit untuk sekarang karena aku masih ada di dalam masa karantina. Ini sudah sol kelima. Kurang dua sol lagi sebelum aku bisa keluar dari kamar ini.

Juga, ada Nona yang bisa mengalihkanku dengan pesonanya. Nona bisa membuatku tenang dengan buku-buku mengenai makanan. Buku-buku itulah yang kemudian menjadi bahan diskusi antara aku dan Nona. Aku jadi memiliki ide dari kandungan nutrisi dari makanan yang berbahan baku hasil pertanian planet Mars.

Senyum datarnya sangat menarik saat kulihat. Nona juga tidak keberatan untuk terkekeh kecil padaku, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada orang lain yang berbicara padanya. Aku senang berbicara dengannya, dan nampaknya dia juga suka berbicara denganku.

Oh, baru ingat, sang kepala juru masak itu berkata kalau aku harus membuat makananku sendiri sebagai makanan syukuran seperti donatnya dengan memakai bahan yang ada di Mars. Tentunya itu akan menjadi tantangan selama aku ada di pangkalan ini. Lagipula, semakin menantang, semakin bagus. Aku ingin sekali menjadi koki terbaik, bukan hanya di Bumi, tapi juga di seluruh tata surya.

Tiba-tiba aku memiliki ide. Aku berpikir untuk membuat makanan universal untuk Pokemon yang berasal dari bahan-bahan yang ada di Mars. Mungkin itu ide bagus. Pada saat aku membaca data dari misi sebelumnya, aku belum menemukan hal yang mirip seperti itu. Makanan Pokemon lebih sering diimpor dari Bumi dengan memakai jalur transfer orbit non-Hohmann.

Aku ingin membuat terobosan yang bisa menghemat biaya pengiriman makanan Pokemon. Kalau makanan Pokemon bisa dibuat di sini, mengapa harus impor dari Bumi? Ini akan menjadi terobosan besar dalam kolonisasi tata surya. Tentunya aku perlu banyak referensi dan percobaan agar terobosanku berhasil.

Jelas aku membutuhkan buku-buku dari perpustakaan dalam jaringan milik Nona. Perpustakaannya lengkap sekali.

Entah mengapa aku lapar lagi. Aku benar-benar berharap ada cemilan atau sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutku yang selalu minta dimasuki makanan terus menerus. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur sekarang agar aku tidak terpengaruh dengan perutku ini.

Sekian dariku. Diamond keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Diamond, 5 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari percobaan tentang tanaman apa yang dapat ditanam di Mars. Sepertinya aku perlu mencari informasi tentang makanan Pokemon. Aku mencium pairing pertama kali ini. Terima kasih kepada kalian berdua, Diamond dan Platinum.**

 **Sebagai informasi, tidak seperti gerhana matahari di Bumi, gerhana matahari di Mars seluruhnya adalah gerhana matahari cincin karena penampakan satelit-satelit Mars lebih kecil daripada penampakan matahari dari Mars walaupun jarak Mars ke matahari lebih jauh daripada jarak Bumi ke matahari. Ini karena ukuran satelitnya Mars jauh lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengan satelit alami biasanya seperti Bulan.**

 **Berikutnya, Diamond memimpikan donat kentang Mars.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	7. Sol 6

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ketujuh. Satu sol lagi sebelum akhirnya seluruh kru misi ke-34 akan menyelesaikan karantinanya. Sebuah kejutan muncul dari dua orang kru, di mana akhirnya nama asli mereka diizinkan untuk diketahui.**

 **Bagian ini didedikasikan untuk Lack-Two dan Whi-Two, atau ...**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Commonershipping tersirat pada bagian sebelumnya dan akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 6, 6 Sagittarius 300, 20 Juni 2173**_

Kamera dipasang di seluruh bagian pangkalan untuk merekam apa yang terjadi, bahkan di kamar setiap kru misi. Pada saat itu, pukul 12.22 waktu Airy, dan Red menerima video dari Bumi. Karena jarak Bumi dan Mars masih jauh dan akan terjadi konjungsi antara Bumi dan Matahari dalam waktu dekat, video itu dikirim pada saat ini.

Kamera pada kamar Red merekam suasana kamarnya pada saat video itu dia terima.

"Selamat siang waktu Mars. Ini dari Kepolisian Internasional. Tentunya kau sudah tahu bahwa hampir semua orang pada misimu memiliki sama asli, bahkan X dan Y. Masalahnya adalah belum ada nama asli untuk Lack-Two dan Whi-Two. Atas pertimbangan inilah, saya selaku perwakilan Kepolisian Internasional mengizinkan mereka berdua memakai nama asli mereka selama mereka berada di Mars. Nama mereka sudah tertera di layar," kemudian, muncul tulisan nama asli dari Lack-Two dan Whi-Two pada layar videonya.

"Jadi, tentang sosialisasi itu, mulailah dari memberitahukan keduanya tentang video ini. Kemudian, setelah mereka sudah memahami video ini, beri tahukan semua kru misi tentang nama mereka. Kalau sudah mengerti, segera laksanakan misi ini, Kapten Red. Terima kasih," kata perwakilan dari Bumi itu, dan videonya berhenti.

Red masih duduk di kursinya, berusaha memahami video yang baru saja dia tonton.

"Jadi itu nama asli mereka berdua ya?" tanya Red pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, dia menghubungkan diri dengan Lack-Two dan Whi-Two secara bersamaan.

Pada saat itu, Lack-Two sedang membaca buku sejarah keamanan pangkalan dan Whi-Two sedang merenung dari mimpinya beberapa sol yang lalu. Kamera mereka masing-masing merekam kegiatan mereka, termasuk ketika layar memunculkan wajah Red.

"Lack-Two, Whi-Two, kalian ada di sana?" tanya Red pada layar monitor mereka. Lack-Two dan Whi-Two langsung melihat ke layar monitor. Mereka bertiga saling terhubung satu sama lain sehingga mereka bertiga bisa berkomunikasi langsung.

"Ya, Red. Ada apa?" tanya Lack-Two.

"Aku harap tidak ada krisis keamanan pada saat ini," kata Whi-Two.

"Mengapa kau, Whi-Two-chan? Kau nampak lemas. Apa ini karena efek gravitasi Mars yang lemah?" tanya Lack-Two.

"Entah, ini karena mimpiku kemarin, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan-chan," kata Whi-Two, sedikit ketus.

"Memangnya mengapa, Whi-Two-chan? Kau tidak lupa berolahraga kan? Gravitasi Mars bisa menciutkan ototmu kalau kau tidak berolahraga," kata Lack-Two.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku –chan!" ketus Whi-Two lagi. Ini waktunya Red beraksi.

"Teman-teman, bisakah kita fokus sebentar?" tanya Red. Lack-Two dan Whi-Two akhirnya menyelesaikan debat kecil-kecilan mereka.

"Oh, ya, maaf, Red," kata Lack-Two.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Whi-Two.

"Aku baru saja dikirimi video langsung dari Bumi, tepatnya dari Kepolisian Internasional," kata Red.

"Eh? Dari kantorku? Ada berita penting untukku?" tanya Lack-Two.

"Tepatnya untukmu dan Whi-Two, dan ini tergolong penting untuk identifikasi," kata Red.

"Identifikasi?" tanya Whi-Two.

"Akan kukirimi videonya," kata Red, kemudian Red menggandakan videonya dan membagikannya kepada Lack-Two dan Whi-Two.

"Akan kuberikan waktu untuk menonton video itu. Berikan aku tanda kalau kalian sudah selesai menonton videonya," kata Red, lalu Red keluar dari jaringan, mengakhiri obrolan itu, memberikan kesempatan kepada Lack-Two dan Whi-Two untuk menonton video itu.

Mereka mulai memutar videonya. Tampilannya sama dengan apa yang ditonton Red beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian, mereka sudah sampai ke bagian di mana izin pemberitahuan nama asli diberikan.

"... Atas pertimbangan inilah, saya selaku perwakilan Kepolisian Internasional mengizinkan mereka berdua memakai nama asli mereka selama mereka berada di Mars. Nama mereka sudah tertera di layar," dan nama mereka muncul pada layar.

Mereka berdua mulai berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya mereka membuka nama asli mereka berdua. Setelah lama mereka tutupi dengan nama kode Lack-Two dan Whi-Two, mereka mulai menerima maksud video itu. Mereka berdua langsung melakukan komunikasi secara bersamaan.

"Lack-Two—"

"Whi-Two—"

"Kau dulu yang mulai," kata Whi-Two.

"Tidak, tidak, kau yang mulai dulu," kata Lack-Two, berusaha mengalah kali ini.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini saatnya kita memberitahukan dunia tentang nama asli kita," kata Whi-Two.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Itu juga perintah dari Kepolisian Internasional," kata Lack-Two. Whi-Two mengangguk karena memahami bahwa dia berasal dari Kepolisian Internasional. Lalu, Red tiba-tiba muncul ke layar monitor mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang ke misi BungaMatahariMerahke-34 untuk kalian berdua, Lack-Two dan Whi-Two, atau sekarang ini bisa kami panggil, **Blake dan Whitley** ," kata Red dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Red. Paling tidak kita semua bisa memanggil kami dengan mudah," kata Blake.

"Ya, dan aku akan menghubungkan kalian dengan semua orang yang berada di kru ke-34," kata Red, kemudian Red memanggil semua anggota kru ke-34.

"Teman-teman, mohon perhatian, ada berita besar dari Bumi. Mohon semua kru misi ke-34 untuk memperhatikan berita besar ini," kata Red sambil menunggu semuanya berkumpul.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya berkumpul.

"Ada berita apa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Rambut panjangnya sedikit melayang karena gravitasi rendah Mars.

"Kuharap bukan pembatalan misi. Aku sudah merencanakan pengamatan gerhana matahari di sini," kata Crystal.

"Sepertinya bukan. Lihat saja wajahnya Red, senang dan sumringah. Pasti kabarnya menggembirakan," kata Emerald.

"Tapi aneh, aku yang wakil kaptennya malah tidak tahu kabar ini," kata Gold.

"Maklumlah, kadang ada pesan yang saking pentingnya sampai Red memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya kepada kita secara langsung daripada disampaikan kepada satu pihak. Dari sini saja aku bisa melihat bakwa urgensi kabar ini sangat tinggi. Sampaikan pesannya, Red," kata Green. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Ya, memang pesannya ditujukan padaku, tapi ini bukan tentangku ataupun misi ini secara umum. Ini tentang identifikasi," kata Red.

"Coba kutebak, akhirnya aku tahu nama asli mereka berdua?" tanya Hugh.

"Lha? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Red.

"Aku menunggu mana asli mereka sejak lama sekali. Aku sampai capek menunggu mereka," kata Hugh.

"Hooo, jadi siapa nama kalian berdua?" tanya Wally.

"Namaku Blake," kata Blake.

"Aku Whitley," kata Whitley.

"Nah, kalau begini, pencatatanku jadi lebih mudah. Aku akan segera menyiapkan papan nama kamar yang baru dengan bantuan kru misi ke-33," kata Pearl.

"Jadi, Blake dan Whitley ya? Salam kenal!" seru Blue.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh saling berkenalan lagi sekarang. Kita akan memiliki acara perkenalan resmi juga pada sol besok. Pengumuman selesai, waktu bebas dimulai," kata Red.

Lalu mereka semua mulai membicarakan tentang Blake dan Whitley.

...

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Blake, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Blake. Sol 6, 6 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 13.45 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 20 Juni 2173, jam 15.28 UTC.

Aku merasa senang akhirnya nama asliku diizinkan untuk kupakai. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga Whitley. Nama Lack-Two agak merepotkan, tapi aku akan merindukan saat-saat di mana aku memakai nama itu.

Semoga saja semuanya lancar pada saat aku melaksanakan misi di mana pertemuan pertama kami akan dimulai besok.

Aku tak percaya Hugh menunggu sampai selama ini untuk mengetahui nama kami berdua. Dia pasti terganjal dengan nama kami berdua. Ya, paling tidak kami berdua sudah bebas.

Lalu, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Whitley tadi. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari gravitasi Mars. Pada saat aku meminta hasil pemeriksaan singkat dari komputer pusat, aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dalam tubuhnya. Ini aneh. Aku punya perkiraan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku harap dia bisa mengungkapkannya pada waktunya.

Aku juga baru tahu kalau X memiliki nama. X adalah inisialnya untuk Xavier. Jadi, semua anggota sekarang mengetahui nama asli kami.

Pertemuan besok akan menjadi perkenalan resmi kami berdua. Dimulai dari nama, asal region, bagian pekerjaan, dan sebagainya kalau ada hal lain yang penting disampaikan. Pertemuannya akan dilaksanakan pada tengah sol, jadi kami perlu bersiap sebelum itu.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan terlebih dahulu. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk administrasi atas namaku.

Sekian dariku, Blake keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Blake, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Whitley, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Whitley. Sol 6, 6 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 13.55 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 20 Juni 2173, jam 15.38 UTC.

Aku lelah. Entah mengapa tapi badanku lelah terus sesolan ini. Aku pasti kelelahan setelah perkenalan namaku itu. Aku tidak menyangka polisi itu mengizinkan kami memakai nama asli kami pada saat kami sudah berada di Mars. Menurutku, seharusnya mereka memberitahukan nama kami ketika kami masih ada di Bumi agar mereka tak perlu merepotkan seperti ini.

Lalu, aku punya perkiraan kalau papan nama di pintu kami berdua akan diganti segera. Memang tidak ada kayu atau cat yang bisa dipakai untuk membuat papan nama. Sebagai gantinya, aku mendengar kalau mereka memakai printer tiga dimensi dengan "tintanya" terbuat dari pasta kentang. Memang aneh saat aku mendengarkannya, tapi itu benar.

Kemudian, ada cara unik dalam pengelolaan air. Karena sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan air di Mars, kami harus mendaur ulang air. Air yang kami pakai adalah air yang kami keluarkan. Ya, termasuk air dari kotoran kami dan para Pokemon. Semuanya untuk memastikan kami memiliki air dengan jumlah cukup.

Pada saat roket kami meluncur ke Mars, selain membawa makanan dan perlengkapan lainnya, roket kami juga membawa pasokan besar hidrasin. Crystal berkata, kalau kau meneteskan hidrasin ke kepingan iridium, hidrasinnya akan terpisah menjadi hidrogen dan nitrogen. Kami butuh nitrogen untuk menyeimbangkan level nitrogen di pangkalan dan sebagian untuk pupuk, selain juga dari kotoran kami, lagi, dan hidrogennya dibakar.

Hidrogen dibakar, menjadi air. Ya, air yang kami minum. Semuanya berasal dari sesuatu yang aslinya adalah bahan pendorong mesin. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti mekanismenya bagaimana. Kau perlu tanya ke Crystal atau Platinum untuk hal seperti ini. Aku hanya orang yang mendengarkan penjelasan mereka dan masih belum paham.

Tentunya ini adalah hasil penelitian misi sebelum _Bunga Matahari Merah_. Ada misi sebelum itu, yaitu misi bernama _Deoxys Merah_ , terdiri dari mesin-mesin, robot penjelajah, dan percobaan yang memakai tekanan atmosfer Bumi. Ya, memang susah untuk mengendalikan percobaan dari jarak jauh. Karena itulah _Deoxys Merah_ sangat krusial untuk misi _Bunga Matahari Merah._

Mungkin sudah dulu untuk kali ini. Aku sudah lelah. Aku butuh istirahat.

Sekian dariku, Whitley keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Whitley, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Hugh, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Hugh. Sol 6, 6 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 19.21 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 20 Juni 2173, jam 21.13 UTC.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa hari ini adalah kejutan bagiku karena aku mengetahui nama asli dari Lack-Two dan Whi-Two. Aku jadi punya pertanyaan. Mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa tidak pada saat kami berada di Bumi jadi kami tidak perlu lagi mengingat-ingat nama orang? Aku penasaran tentang hal ini.

Aku berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kami karena nama ini.

Aku mengalami hal luar biasa di sini. Aku bisa memakan makanan yang ditanam di Mars, bisa melihat pertarungan Pokemon pada gravitasi rendah, dan yang aku tahu, banyak sekali lompatan karena gravitasi rendah itu. Lalu, juga mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan manusia selama ada di tempat seperti ini.

Aku dulunya tidak terlalu peduli dan memilih untuk fokus pada pertandingan Pokemon. Namun setelah aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengalaminya sendiri, aku merasa seperti sangat terhormat untuk melaksanakan misi ini. Sebuah misi untuk umat manusia.

Lagipula, aku ingin sekali pergi ke daerah yang dulunya menjadi kontroversi. Ini tentang wajah di Mars itu, yang ada di daerah Cydonia Mensae. Walaupun aku tahu kalau itu hanya bukit, tapi akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa ke sana dan melakukan pertarungan Pokemon di sana melawan Blake.

Aku harap tidak ada alien di sana.

Sekian dariku sekarang ini. Aku tak tahu ingin melakukan apa lagi setelah makan kentang Mars ini. Semoga saja aku bisa tidur tenang.

Sekian dariku, Hugh keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Hugh, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Red, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Red. Sol 6, 6 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 21.19 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 20 Juni 2173, jam 23.15 UTC.

Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada manusia Bumi tentang siapa saja orang yang menjadi kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Mereka adalah Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Blake, Whitley, Hugh, Xavier, Yvonne, Sun, dan Moon. Kami semua akan bertemu secara fisik untuk pertama kalinya besok.

Yang kami bicarakan besok adalah mengenai misi besar, misi kecil, transisi kru misi, dan beberapa hal lainnya jika ada. Semoga pertemuannya lancar.

Sekian dariku, Red keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Hugh, 6 Sagittarius 300**_

 _ **...**_

 **Bersambung.**

 **Ya, sekarang Lack-Two dan Whi-Two memiliki nama yang lebih mudah disebut. Nama mereka adalah Blake dan Whitley. Mulai saat ini, mereka akan dipanggil dengan nama itu. Ini canon dan sudah tertulis di bulbapedia.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	8. Sol 7

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode kedelapan. Saatnya mereka semua berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui. Commonershipping tersirat pada bagian sebelumnya dan akan bertambah ketika cerita berlanjut.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

…

 ** _Sol 7, 7 Sagittarius 300, 21 Juni 2173_**

 **12.00 AMT, 14.19 UTC**

Sebuah kamera terpasang di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat dari sana. Namun, tiba-tiba semua lampu di sana menyala. Terlihatlah semua yang ada di sana. Sebuah meja bundar besar dengan 25 kursi. Ada buku tulis dan pulpen di sana, juga makanan kecil di sampingnya. Meja, kursi, dan tembok ruangan itu berwarna keperakan, menunjukkan masa depan. Ini adalah sebuah ruangan yang sepi, tanpa orang.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada pintu yang terbuka dari sana. 25 pintu tepatnya. Dari empat sudut pandang kamera, terlihat 25 orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka semua memakai pakaian kain putih. Orang-orang itu saling memandang. Melihat satu sama lain. Mereka seperti tidak pernah bertemu. Kemudian, sebuah layar muncul dari meja dan kemudian sebuah video berjalan.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Selamat datang ke ruangan ini. Ruangan ini disebut dengan 'Ruangan Pembukaan'. Di sini, kalian akan memperkenalkan diri kalian, Pokemon kalian, bagian divisi kalian, dan ide kalian. Semua kru misi pernah masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Dari sinilah semua ide cemerlang untuk mengembangkan misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ muncul dan dimatangkan. Dari sini juga benih-benih cinta muncul. Semua prestasi, kehancuran, baik dan buruk, berasal dari sini. Semoga kalian yang ada di sini mampu mengembangkan pertemuan kalian yang pertama kalinya di planet ini dengan baik dan mampu menjayakan misi ini. Misi ini adalah inspirasi bagi misi berikutnya yang ada di bagian lain tata surya ini. Buat semua orang bangga. Selamat berjuang." Kemudian muncul tulisan yang menunjukkan nama kapten pertama misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ dan tahun tugasnya. Tertulis tanggal 1 Dhanus 261 atau 7 Maret 2100, tanggal misi pertama dimulai.

Lampu hijau menyala di setiap kursi. Sepertinya tanda untuk membuat orang-orang di dalam sana untuk duduk. Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik memahami kode itu dan akhirnya dia duduk untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi daripada dia duduk di samping kirinya. Terus-menerus sampai semua kursi terisi oleh mereka.

Posisi duduk mereka adalah seperti ini. Yang duduk pertama kali adalah Red. Green berada di kirinya. Lalu Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, Blake, Whitley, Hugh, Xavier, Yvonne, Sun, dan yang terakhir, Moon.

Ruangan ini masih sepi walaupun sudah ada orangnya. Belum ada orang yang berani bicara. Tebak siapa yang menghilangkan suasana hampa dan sepi ini.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian berpikir makanannya cukup? Menurutku, aku perlu lebih banyak dari ini," kata seseorang dari satu sisi meja itu. Semuanya memandang orang itu. Semuanya berpikir bahwa dia yang mengatakannya. Siapa lagi yang punya nafsu makan yang sangat tinggi selain Diamond?

"Dia, tidak! Jangan sekarang! Pertemuan ini belum dimulai dan kau malah memikirkan makan," ketus Pearl.

"Tapi aku lapar," kata Diamond dengan muka memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Diamond. Kau bisa mengambil bagianku," kata Platinum yang menyodorkan bagian makanannya kepada Diamond.

"Benarkah? Kau memberikan makananmu padaku?" tanya Diamond. Platinum mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Diamond. Lalu makanannya diserahkan kepada Diamond.

"Ya ampun, kau baru saja memakan punaynya Nona. Bagaimana dengan punyamu …" kata Pearl sebelum dia melihat bahwa punyanya sudah habis terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Diamond.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nona?" tanya Pearl.

"Saya tidak memiliki masalah dengan makanan pada saat ini. Saya masih kenyang dari sarapan saya tadi," kata Platinum dengan lembut. Bisa terlihat bahwa Diamond terpesona dengan karisma Platinum.

"Wah, wajahnya Diamond memerah! Pasti ada sesuatu padanya!" seru Blue dengan jahilnya. Green hanya bias menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Black terlihat kosong pikirannya. Dia melamun tentang sesuatu.

"Black, sadarlah, Black. Kau melamun," kata White.

"Eh? Ada apa? Siapa? Bagaimana?" Black akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Black?" tanya White. Black hanya memandang White dengan tatapan yang mulai terisi pascalamunannya.

"Oh, maaf, aku melamun lagi. Aku memikirkan pertemuan pertama kita sejak kita sampai ke planet ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Black.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan memiliki sesuatu untukmu," kata White. Dia memberikannya sebuah kertas. Black langsung membuka matanya setelah mengetahui apa yang dia baca.

"Apa—" White langsung menutup mulutnya Black.

"Jangan dibocorkan sekarang. Tunggu sebentar lagi," kata White. Black hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setelah lama menunggu, Red akhirnya bicara.

"Teman-teman, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" tanya Red. Teman-temannya langsung diam. Red mengambil napasnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ayolah, tak perlu terlalu serius. Kita akan santai saja di sini. Memang tadi suasananya seperti baru saja kita masuk ke dunia baru, katakan itu seperti alam baka, tapi semuanya hanya pemikiran kalian saja. Nah, Green, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Red.

"Aku setuju. Aku lebih memikirkan suasana masa depan kalau aku melihat ini," kata Green.

Ya, menurut protokolku, kita perlu memperkenalkan diri, posisi kita, dan Pokemon utama kita. Seperti itu, Green," kata Red.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Gold?" tanya Green.

"Ya, kalau menurutku, makin cepat makin baik. Aku tahu aku terlambat 25 menit untuk mendengarkan lagu dari radio DJ Mary. Namun aku tak mau terlambat untuk sesuatu yang bisa selesai cepat," kata Gold.

"Benar juga. Baiklah. Kali ini kita akan memperkenalkan diri, posisi kita, dan Pokemon utama kita. Namaku adalah Red. Kapten dari misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Pokemon utamaku adalah Poliwrath bernama Poli, Venusaur bernama Saur, Pikachu bernama Pika, Snorlax bernama Snor, Espeon bernama Vee, Gyarados bernama Gyara, dan Aerodactyl bernama Aero," kemudian, Red menjelaskan tipe dari semua Pokemon utamanya.

"Poliwrath adalah Pokemon tipe air dan petarung. Venusaur tipe rumput dan racun, Pikachu tipe listrik, Snorlax tipe normal, Espeon tipe psikis, Gyarados tipe air dan terbang, dan Aeodactyl tipe batu dan terbang," kata Red.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliranku. Namaku Green Oak. Aku adalah kapten bagian navigasi dari misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Pokemon utamaku adalah Scizor, Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Porygon2, dan Rhyperior. Scizor bertipe serangga dan baja, Charizard bertipe api dan terbang, Golduck bertipe air, Machamp bertipe petarung, Porygon2 bertipe normal, dan Rhyperior bertipe tanah dan batu," kata Green.

Sementara itu, terlihat Crystal sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya Silver.

"Daftar Pokemon. Aku ingin menyusun mereka berdasarkan tipe sehingga aku bisa melihat potensi mereka di sini," kata Crystal.

"Aku harap manusia di sampingku mengerti apa maksudmu," kata Silver. Gold langsung menanggapi karena suaranya yang jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gold.

"Tenang, aku hanya bercanda," kata Silver dengan nada datar.

"Tenang apanya?" tanya Gold sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Berlanjut ke Blue.

"Halo, aku Blue. Aku adalah anggota bagian navigasi di bawah Greeny~!" seru Blue dengan gemasnya. Green langsung menepuk keningnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Blue, fokus pada perkenalanmu," kata Green.

"Greeny kaku! Terserah kau saja. Pokemon utamaku ada Wigglypuff bernama Jiggly, Granbull, Blastoise bernama Blasty, Ditto bernama Ditty, Clefable bernama Clefy, dan Nidoqueen bernama Nido. Jiggly bertipe normal dan peri. Granbull bertipe peri, Blasty bertipe air, Ditty bertipe normal ..." lalu tiba-tiba Ditty keluar dari bola Pokemonnya, lalu dia melebar langsung karena gravitasi Mars yang lemah. Blue yang melihatnya merasa senang.

'Wah, Ditty, kau makin tinggi," kata Blue sambil mengelus Ditty. Lalu Blue melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Clefy bertipe peri, dan Nido bertipe tanah dan racun," kata Blue masih mengelus Ditty. Green hanya bisa memegang kepalanya yang sudah mulai pusing.

"Ini giliranku ya?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow. Sekarang giliranmu," kata Red dengan manis, menurut Yellow tentunya.

"Baiklah, Red-san," kata Yellow dengan agak malu, lalu dia memulai perkenalannya.

"Namaku Yellow, atau Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Aku adalah anggota bagian botani dari bagian ilmu pengetahuan. Pokemon utamaku ada Raticate bernama Ratty, Dodrio bernama Dody, Golem bernama Gravvy, Omastar bernama Omny, Butterfree bernama Kitty, dan Pikachu bernama Chuchu," kata Yellow sebelum dia memandang Red lagi.

Maklum, mereka berdua memiliki Pikachu. Pikachu mereka juga sudah berkeluarga. Ada suatu perkataan, jika kedua Pokemon saling jatuh cinta dan berbeda pemilik, berarti ada kemiripan dengan pemiliknya. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

Ketika Red memandang Yellow, Yellow langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Ini membuat Red heran.

"Ada apa, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa," kata Yellow, sedikit salah tingkah dengan mengelus rambutnya sendiri. Lalu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ratty bertipe normal, Dody bertipe normal dan terbang, Gravvy bertipe batu dan tanah, Omny bertipe batu dan air, Kitty bertipe serangga dan terbang, dan Chuchu, seperti Pika, tipe listrik," kata Yellow, lalu pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Yellow sayang? Ada apa? Mengapa pipimu meMERAH?" tanya Blue dengan penekanan yang sangat jelas di bagian "merah".

"Blue-san! Tak ada apa-apa," kata Yellow, berusaha menyanggah.

"Tidak ada bisa berarti ada lho," kata Blue sebelum dia memberikan kedipannya. Green hanya bisa menempatkan kepalanya di meja, tak tahan dengan sikapnya Blue.

"Red, sekarang giliranku ya?" tanya Gold bersemangat, entah mengapa sudah melupakan debatnya dengan Silver beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Lakukan yang kau bisa," kata Red.

"Oke. Namaku Gold, aku adalah wakil kapten misi ke-34 _Bunga Matahari Merah_. Pokemon utamaku adalah Aibo si Ambipom. Tipenya normal. Lalu ada Polibo si Politoed, tipenya air. Exbo si Typhlosion, tipenya api. Lalu ada maskot dari misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ini, Sunbo si Sunflora, tipenya rumput. Lalu ada Sudobo si Sudowoodo, tipenya batu. Yang terakhir, Togebo si Togekiss, tipenya peri dan terbang. Sebenarnya aku memiliki teman setia juga. Pibu, keluarlah!" seru Gold sambil melempar bola Pokemonnya yang berisi Pibu. Lalu Pibu keluar dan langsung mendarat di kepalanya Gold.

"Pibu~!" kata Gold sambil mengelusnya. "Ini Pibu si Pichu. Anaknya Pika dan Chuchu," kata Gold sambil mengelus Pibu. Blue dan Silver mengetahui efek jangka panjang dari kecerobohan Gold sampai ...

ZAAAPPPP!

Gold dan Pibu tersetrum oleh listrik Pibu sendiri. Lagi. Beberapa jam sebelum rapat dimulai, Pibu sudah menyetrum Gold. Itu terilhat dari kamera di kamar Gold.

"Nah, wakil kapten ya?" tanya Silver yang kali ini mengikuti langkah Green, menepuk keningnya sendiri. Lalu dia melanjutkan perkenalannya. Atau mungkin memulai lebih tepatnya.

"Namaku Silver. Anggota bagian navigasi. Pokemon utamaku adalah Weavile dengan tipe gelap dan es. Kedua, Kingdra dengan tipe air dan naga. Ketiga, Feraligatr dengan tipe air. Keempat, Honchkrow dengan tipe gelap dan terbang. Kelima, Gyarados dengan tipe air dan terbang," kata Silver.

"Hanya lima?" tanya Sun. Silver mengangguk.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kapten Red saja punya tujuh," kata Moon kepada Sun.

"Benar juga," kata Sun.

"Sepertinya ini giliranku. Namaku Crystal. Aku adalah kapten bagian ilmu pengetahuan. Pokemon utamaku yang pertama adalah Chumee, Smoochum dengan tipe es dan psikis. Lalu ada Archy, Arcanine dengan tipe api. Lalu, Parasee, Parasect dengan tipe serangga dan rumput. Lalu, ada Bonee si Cubone. Tipenya tanah. Lalu Monlee. Hitmonchan dengan tipe petarung. Berikutnya, ada Natee si Xatu, tipenya psikis dan terbang. Yang terakhir adalah Megaree si Meganium. Tipenya rumput," kata Crystal. Dia juga selesai menulis keterangan tipe Pokemonnya sekaligus.

Sementara itu, Ruby sedang berkaca, memastikan rupanya tetap ganteng meskipun rapatnya masih berlangsung. Sapphire, yang memperhatikan perkenalan itu, langsung menarik telinganya Ruby.

"Sudah cukup dandannya, ganteng! Ini waktumu perkenalan!" seru Sapphire.

"Aduh, sakit tahu? Bisakah kau tidak menarik telingaku sekali saja?" tanya Ruby.

"Memang kapan aku pernah menarik telingamu sebelumnya?" tanya Sapphire, yang juga ngotot.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua, berhentilah main mata di sini. Kalian sudah hampir jadi kekasih tapi masih saja seperti ini. Aduh, Wally, aku bingung dengan masa depan anak mereka nanti," kata Emerald, yang juga nemaruh kepalanya di meja sambil curhat ke Wally.

"Emerald, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan," kata Wally sambil menenangkannya. Kembali ke dua sejoli ini ...

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Aku sudah cukup bagus kan?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri. Keras.

"AKU TAK PEDULI KAU GANTENG ATAU TIDAK! YANG PENTING, CEPATLAH KENALKAN DIRIMU!" seru Sapphire.

"Oke, oke! Tak perlu meledak-ledak seperti itu," kata Ruby, tenang. Sementara itu, Sapphire seperti air yang menguap dari teko teh yang dipanaskan.

"Namaku Ruby. Kapten bagian dokumentasi. Pokemon utamaku adalah ..." Lalu dia berdiri dan mulai bergaya seperti pada kontes Pokemon.

" _Tak peduli dengan efek waktu—"_ tapi efek pukulan di kepala yang peduli. Dan itu dari Sapphire.

"ADUH! KAU INI KENAPA?" tanya Ruby, agak marah.

"KAU INI YANG SERIUS KALAU INGIN MEMPERKENALKAN POKEMONMU! INI BUKAN KONTES!" seru Sapphire.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, tak perlu bertengkar terus. Sapphire benar, Ruby. Kenalkan Pokemonmu dengan normal," kata Red, menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pokemon pertama adalah Nana si Mightyena bertipe gelap. Lalu, Kiki si Delcatty bertipe normal. Lalu, Rara si Gardevoir bertipe psikis dan peri. Mumu si Swampert bertipe air dan tanah. Feefee si Milotic bertipe air. Terakhir, Fofo si Castform bertipe normal pada cuaca cerah, berkabut, atau badai pasir. Namun bila ada di cuaca panas, dia bertipe api. Bertipe air bila hujan, dan bertipe es bila hujan es," kata Ruby.

"Hmmm, Pokemon dengan perubahan tipe bila cuaca berubah. Untung saja cuaca di Mars hanya berupa badai pasir," kata Platinum.

"Itu berarti jangan keluarkan aku dan Pokemonku dari pangkalan. Aku tidak ingin membuat Pokemonku kotor," kata Ruby. Sekali hantaman melayang lagi ke kepalanya Ruby.

"Kau jadi orang jangan menyusahkan orang lain! Kotor sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?!" seru Sapphire.

"Ya, membersihkan Pokemon butuh usaha keras, barbar," kata Ruby.

"Terserah kau saja. Namaku Sapphire Birch. Aku adalah anggota bagian keamanan misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Pokemon utamaku ada 7. Sayangnya aku hanya membawa 5 karena dua Pokemon yang kumiliki berada di dalam lautan. Mereka adalah Lorry dan Relly," kata Sapphire. Semua orang mengangguk, paham dengan ukuran Lorry.

"Yang aku ikutkan ada Rono si Aggron dengan tipe baja dan batu. Lalu ada Chic si Blaziken dengan tipe api dan petarung. Lalu ada Troppy si Tropius dengan tipe rumput dan terbang. Phado si Donphan, tipenya tanah. Terakhir, Kirly si Gallade dengan tipe psikis dan petarung," kata Sapphire.

"Emerald, giliranmu," kata Sapphire setelah dia mengambil napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudah giliranku ya?" tanya Emerald. Lalu dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin dia telanjur tidur dari stres mendengar ocehan dua orang itu tadi. Setelah siap, dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf aku ketiduran. Aku pusing dengan dua orang itu tadi," kata Emerald.

"Tidak apa-apa, Emerald. Aku juga sering ketiduran," kata Yellow.

"Oke, aku Emerald. Kapten bagian teknisi. Pokemon utamaku ada 6. Pertama, Sceptile, dengan tipe rumput. Kedua, Sudowoodo, dengan tipe batu. Ketiga, Dusclops, dengan tipe hantu. Keempat, Snorlax, dengan tipe normal. Kelima, Mister Mime, dengan tipe psikis dan peri. Terakhir, Mantine, dengan tipe air dan terbang," kata Emerald.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliranku. Namaku Wally. Aku memang bukan pemegang Pokedex, tapi karena aku pernah menemukan Pokedex yang hilang dan berteman dengan Treecko milik Emerald, aku jadi bisa berkawan dengan pemilik Pokedex," kata Wally.

"Wah, begitu ya?" tanya Cheren.

"Ya. Aku juga punya Pokemonku sendiri. Ada Kecleon dengan tipe normal, lalu ada Cacturne dengan tipe rumput dan gelap, lalu Roselia dengan tipe rumput dan racun, lalu ada Flygon dengan tipe tanah dan naga, terus ada Altaria dengan tipe naga dan terbang, dan yang terakhir, Magnezone dengan tipe listrik dan baja," kata Wally.

"Hmmm, ya, menarik sekali," kata Diamond, sambil makan, lagi.

"Aduh, kau ini, makan terus, makan terus," kata Pearl.

"Biarkan. Kalau tidak makan, matilah kita," kata Diamond lalu makan lagi. Semua orang di dalam sana hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Tapi bisakah kau hentikan makanku sejenak? Ini giliranmu mengenalkan diri," kata Pearl.

"Eh, benarkah? Kukira waktunya makan lagi," kata Diamond, lalu dia makan lagi. Sekarang, Platinum juga ikut tersenyum.

"Diamond, Pearl benar. Ini waktunya kau mengenalkan dirimu kepada khalayak ini," kata Platinum dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Nona," kata Diamond. Setelah menelan kentang rebus terakhirnya, dia memulai perkenalannya.

"Namaku Diamond. Aku adalah anggota bagian tata boga dari bagian ilmu pengetahuan. Aku punya Pokemon yang juga tukang makan. Namanya Lax. Dia Munchlax, tipenya normal. Lalu ada Tru, Torterra, dengan tipe rumput dan tanah. Lalu ada Don, si Bastiodon. Dia tipenya batu dan baja. Ada yang namanya Kit. Dia itu Lickilicky. Tipenya normal, dan dia punya lidah panjang yang bisa dipakai untuk mengambil makanan. Lalu, ada Moo. Dia adalah Mamoswine. Tipenya adalah es dan tanah. Lalu, ada Reg. Dia itu Regigigas, Pokemon legendaris bertipe normal," beberapa orang terkesima.

"Pokemon legendaris? Keren!" seru Red.

"Dan yang terakhir, ada Rotom. Aku dengar di Alola juga ada," kata Diamond. Sun dan Moon mengangguk.

"Makanya, mereka hebat. Aslinya tipenya listrik dan hantu, tapi kalau disentuhkan dengan barang elektronik, tipenya berubah," kata Diamond.

"Ya, bahkan dengan Pokedex," kata Sun.

"Rotom Pokedex? Keren!" seru Diamond.

"Karena giliran Diamond sudah selesai, sekarang giliranku. Namaku Pearl. Aku adalah kapten bagian komunikasi misi ke-34 dari _Bunga Matahari Merah_. Pokemon pertamaku adalah Chatler si Chatot, tipe normal dan terbang. Lalu yang kedua adalah Chimler si Infernape, tipe api dan petarung. Yang ketiga adalah Rayler si Luxray, tipe listrik. Zeller si Buizel, tipe air. Tauler si Tauros, tipe normal. Terakhir, Digler si Diglett, tipe tanah," kata Pearl.

"Ya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, nama saya Platinum Berlitz. Saya adalah anggota bagian perpustakaan di bagian ilmu pengetahuan. Pokemon utama yang saya miliki ada 6. Yang pertama adalah Rapidash yang memiliki tipe api. Lalu ada Empoleon yang memiliki tipe air dan baja. Berikutnya adalah Lopunny. Dia memiliki tipe normal. Yang keempat adalah Froslass dengan tipe es dan hantu. Pokemon kelimaku adalah Cherrim yang bertipe rumput. Yang terakhir adalah Pachirisu dengan tipe listrik," kata Platinum.

Sementara itu, Black melamun lagi. Kali ini, dengan seekor Pokemon yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Black, ini giliranmu," kata White, menyadarkan Black yang pikirannya sedang dikosongkan itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah. Namaku Black dari BW Agency. Anggota bagian komunikasi dan dokumentasi. Pokemon utamaku terdiri dari Brav si Braviary, tipenya normal dan terbang. Lalu yang kedua ada Pokemon yang sedang berada di atas kepalaku, Musha si Musharna, tipenya psikis. Yang ketiga ada Bo si Emboar, dia tipenya api dan petarung. Lalu ada Tula si Galvantula, bertipa serangga dan listrik. Lalu Costa si Carracosta, tipenya air dan batu. Yang terakhir adalah Reshiram, tipe naga dan api, juga Pokemon legendaris," kata Black.

"Ya, dan kalian berdua pernah masuk dalam _Light Stone_ sampai aku menangis," kata White.

"Sudahlah, White. Tak perlu kau ingat lagi hal seperti itu," kata Black. "Lagipula, ini giliranmu memperkenalkan diri," lanjutnya.

"Benar juga. Namaku White dari BW Agency, juga anggota bagian komunikasi dan dokumentasi. Pokemon utamaku ada 6. Pertama adalah Amanda si Serperior, tipenya rumput. Lalu ada Darlene si Deerling, tipenya adalah normal dan rumput, tapi bisa berubah warna berdasarkan musim. Dia ikut untuk mempelajari perubahan musim di Mars dan pengaruhnya padanya. Berikutnya adalah Dorothy si Stunfisk. Tipenya adalah tanah dan listrik. Lalu ada Nancy si Alomomola dengan tipe air. Berikutnya, Solly si Solosis, bertipe psikis. Terakhir adalah Barbara si Vullaby, tipenya adalah gelap dan terbang," kata White.

"Giliranku. Namaku Cheren. Aku adalah anggota bagian perpustakaan di bagian ilmu pengetahuan. Pokemon utamaku adalah Snivy bertipe rumput. Lalu ada Unfezant bertipe normal dan terbang. Terakhir ada Gigalith bertipe batu," kata Cheren.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam sini?" tanya Sun.

"Dulu aku dan Bianca memiliki Pokedex, sampai Black secara ceroboh merusaknya. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Bianca, giliranmu," kata Cheren kepada Bianca.

"Baiklah. Namaku Bianca. Aku adalah anggota bagian tata boga dari bagian ilmu pengetahuan. Pokemon utamaku hanya dua. Oshawott bertipe air dan Lampent bertipe hantu dan api," kata Bianca.

"Lha? Ini malah hanya ada dua," kata Sun terheran.

"Ya, maklum, mereka baru di kumpulan pemegang Pokedex, seperti kita berdua. Aku saja masih belum punya Pokemon yang kubawa sendiri," kata Moon.

"Benar juga, kau hanya membawa Rotom untuk digabungkan ke Pokedex," kata Sun.

"Ya, sekarang giliranku. Namaku Blake, seperti yang kita tahu, dulu aku memakai nama 'Lack-Two', tapi sekarang aku diizinkan memakai nama asliku. Aku adalah kapten bagian keamanan dari misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Pokemon utamaku antara lain Dewott, tipenya air, lalu Keldemaru si Keldeo, tipenya air dan petarung, dan Genesect, tipenya serangga dan baja," kata Blake.

"Namaku Whitley. Seperti Blake, dulu aku memakai nama kode 'Whi-Two' sampai ada pemberitahuan dari Red bahwa kami diizinkan memakai nama asli kami. Aku adalah anggota bagian keamanan. Pokemon utamaku hanya Foongus, tipenya rumput dan racun," kata Whitley.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliranku. Namaku Hugh. Aku adalah anggota bagian navigasi. Aku memang bukan pemegang Pokedex, tetapi aku pernah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, tapi gagal karena Blake mengalahkanku. Aku punya beberapa Pokemon utama. Vibrava dengan tipe tanah dan naga, Pidove dengan tipe normal dan terbang, dan Tynamo dengan tipe listrik," kata Hugh, lalu memandang Blake lagi. Itu membuat Blake heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Blake.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Hugh sebelum kembali fokus ke perkenalan. Kali ini, giliran X.

"Selamat siang, semuanya, namaku X, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Xavier. Aku adalah anggota bagian keamanan. Pokemon utamaku ada 6. Sebenarnya ada tujuh, tapi yang satunya masih anak-anak. Kanga dan Li'l Kanga, Kangaskhan dengan tipe normal, lalu Marisso, Chesnaught dengan tipe rumput dan petarung, lalu ada Salamè si Charizard, tipenya api dan terbang. Kemudian ada Èlec si Manectric, tipenya listrik, lalu ada Garma si Gengar, tipenya hantu dan racun, dan yang terakhir, Rute, Pinsir dengan tipe serangga," kata Xavier.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Aku kira kau akan diam saja," kaya Yvonne.

"Paling tidak, tidak ada paparazi yang berusaha mengejarku," kata Xavier.

"Sudahlah, ini Mars, kawanku, bukan Kalos," kata Yvonne.

"Benar juga. Bukannya sekarang giliranmu?" tanya Xavier.

"Oh, ya. Ini giliranku. Namaku Yvonne Gabena. Aku adalah anggota bagian transportasi. Pokemon utamaku ada lima. Pertama, Fletchy si Fletchinder, tipe api dan terbang. Lalu, ada Veevee si Sylveon, tipe peri. Ketiga, Croaky si Greninja, tipe air dan gelap. Keempat, Rhyrhy si Rhyhorn, tipe tanah dan batu. Terakhir, Solsol si Absol, tipe gelap," kata Yvonne.

"Sekarang giliranku. Namaku Sun. Akulah kapten bagian transportasi. Aku punya Dollar si Meowth Alola, tipenya gelap. Tidak seperti Meowth biasa yang tipenya normal. Lalu ada En si Litten. Tipenya api. Lalu aku punya dua Pokemon yang kujadikan kendaraan. Tauros bertipe normal dan Mudscale bertipe tanah. Oh, sebagai tambahan, Moon belum memiliki Pokemon utamanya. Dia akan mendapatkannya di tempat ini kan?" tanya Sun. Red mengangguk.

"Ya, dia akan mendapatkan bagiannya," kata Red.

"Baguslah, aku agak malu kalau datang ke sini tanpa ada pegangan Pokemon. Lalu, namaku Moon. Aku adalah anggota bagian farmasi," kata Moon.

"Sepertinya sudah semuanya, Red. Bolehkah kita bermain permainan sederhana?' tanya Gold.

"Benar juga. Kita perlu penyegaran. Baiklah, permainan apa yang kau punya?" tanya Red.

"Baiklah. Crystal pernah memberitahukan permainan ini pada saat kami berdua ada di _Spetachrome_ ," kata Gold.

"Oh, permainan yang itu ya? Aku ikut! Namun ada masalah, tidak semua orang bisa ikut karena ada yang belum memberitahukan bulan lahirnya," kata Crystal.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita perlu penyegaran kan?" tanya Gold.

"Baiklah," kata Crystal.

"Trims, Crys. Baiklah, akan kumunculkan gambarnya di layar besar," kata Gold, membuat koneksi yang membuat gambar yang mengandung permainannya muncul di layar besar.

"Namanya, 'Benda Langit Apakah Kau?'. Cara mainnya sederhana, hanya tinggal mencocokkan huruf pertama nama kalian dan bulan lahir kalian di dalam tulisan ini dan beri tahukan hasilnya," kata Gold. Lalu semua orang melihat gambar itu. Tulisannya banyak sekali, menunjukkan bulan, huruf, dan kaitannya dengan benda langit dan sifatnya.

Di samping tulisan huruf A sampai Z, ada tulisan yang kalau diurutkan akan menjadi seperti ini:

A – lubang hitam, B-kuasar, C-asteroid, D-meteor, E-katai putih, F-supernova, G-blazar, H-galaksi, I-bulan, J-planet, K-flare matahari, L-eksoplanet, M-lubang cacing, N-komet, O-katai coklat, P-kluster bintang, Q-satelit, R-nebula, S-planet kerdil, T-antimateri, U-materi gelap, V-debu kosmik, W-pulsar, X-ruang kosong, Y-awan antarbintang, Z-raksasa merah.

Lalu untuk di samping nama bulannya, tulisannya seperti ini:

Januari-supermasif. Februari-mati. Maret-bergas. April-berbatu. Mei-tak terlihat. Juni-bercincin. Juli-radioaktif. Agustus-vulkanis. September-panas. Oktober-biner. November-liar. Desember-memiliki es.

"Red, kau yang pertama dulu," kata Gold.

"Aku dulu?" tanya Red.

"Ya, kau kan kaptennya," kata Gold. Red yang bisa tersenyum saja ini hanya bias mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku lahir di bulan Agustus, jadi aku adalah 'Nebula Vulkanis'?" tanya Red.

"Red, aku tak tahu kalau ada nebula yang vulkanis," kata Green sambil tersenyum.

"Lha, kau ini apa?" tanya Red.

"Aku lahir pada bulan Novermber, jadi aku adalah 'Blazar Liar'," kata Green.

"Apa itu blazar?" tanya Sun.

"Menurut catatanku, blazar adalah kuasar yang sangat mampat yang berhubungan dengan lubang hitam supermasif yang berada di pusat galaksi elips raksasa yang aktif. Bisa dikatakan juga sebagai kuasar dengan arah semburan jet yang tepat mengenai daerah pandang kita," kata Platinum.

"Aku menang kali ini, Red," kata Green.

"Ini belum selesai. Kita akan menyelesaikannya di pertarungan Pokemon," kata Red.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalau aku, karena aku lahir di bulan Juni, jadi aku adalah 'Kuasar Bercincin'?" tanya Blue.

"Waduh, sama-sama kuasar kalian berdua. Pasangan serasi sudah ada di depan mata, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona," kata Gold, mengejek Blue, dan secara tidak langsung, juga Green.

"Giliranku. Aku lahir di bulan Maret, jadi aku adalah 'Awan Antarbintang Bergas'," kata Yellow dengan raut wajah seperti Herp.

"Perasaanku berkata bahwa awan antarbintang memang memiliki gas," kata Crystal. Semuanya mengangguk. Oke, Yellow tidak lucu.

"Giliranku. Aku kan lahir di bulan Juli," kata Gold.

"Sama sepertiku," kata Ruby.

"Jadi, aku adalah 'Blazar Radioaktif'!" seru Gold. Dan tiba-tiba Blue dan Silver sedikit menjauh dari Gold. Itu membuat Gold heran.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Gold.

"Kau radioaktif," kata Silver. Gold langsung sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Eh? Ooohh, ayolah, ini hanya permainan. Aku tidak benar-benar radioaktif," kata Gold sambil menepuk pundaknya Silver.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda. Giliranku. Aku lahir di bulan Desember, dan aku adalah 'Planet Kerdil yang Memiliki Es'. Terkesan nyata kan?" tanya Silver. Semuanya mengangguk dan paham dengan planet kerdil apa yang seperti itu.

"Giliranku. Karena aku lahir pada bulan April, maka aku adalah 'Asteroid Berbatu'," kata Crystal. Lalu suasananya tenang lagi. Baru beebrapa saat kemudian, Platinum berbicara.

"Asteroid memang berbatu, Crystal. Jadi, tidak ada yang lucu," kata Platinum. Oke, Crystal juga tidak lucu seperti Yellow.

"Giliranku. Aku adalah 'Nebula Radioaktif'," kata Ruby. Sekarang, giliran Crystal dan Sapphire yang sedikit menjauh.

"Eh, mengapa jadi aku yang jadi korban kejahilannya Gold sekarang?" tanya Ruby. Sementara itu, Gold hanya bisa terbahak-bahak melihat Ruby bingung.

"Lha, kau kena jebakannya Gold," kata Emerald.

"Hah? Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, Gold," kata Ruby. Gold masih tertawa.

"Ya, daripada aku memperhatikan dua orang ini, lebih baik aku jalankan bagianku. Aku adalah 'Planet Kerdil Panas'," kata Sapphire.

"Panas? Panas apanya? Pakai pakaian seksi saja tidak mau," kata Ruby. Gold langsung bersiul sementara Ruby tertawa. Sapphire hanya bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Giliranku. Aku tak mau terjebak lebih lama bersama dua orang yang suka main mata ini. Aku lahirnya bulan Mei, jadi aku adalah seorang 'Katai Putih Tak Terlihat' ..." kata Emerald sebelum menyadari ada dua kata yang menghantamnya: katai dan tak terlihat.

Gold yang pertama kali menyadarinya, dan dia yang tertawa palig keras.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau itu kecil!" seru Gold sambil tertawa.

"Jangan katakan aku kecil! Aku hidup di dunia yang besar!" seru Emerald.

"Oke, sudah kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin acara santai ini menjadi bencana antarplanet," kata Red.

"Maaf," kata Emerald dan Gold bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Dia—APA?" Red terkaget pada saat melihat Diamond dengan kentang Mars-nya yang ke-33.

"Ya?" tanya Diamond dengan kentang masih ada di mulutnya.

"Kau masih makan?" tanya Red.

"Ya. Aku lapar sekali," kata Diamond.

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa menunda dulu," kata Red.

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku hanya seorang meteor berbatu yang melayang dan mencari makanan," kata Diamond sebelum memakan kentang ke-34.

"Dia! Bisakah kau hentikan? Kau ini seperti lubang hitam," kata Pearl, agak ketus.

"Ya, aku berharap nama pertamaku memiliki huruf pertama A dan lahir di bulan Januari, karena aku ingin menjadi lubang hitam supermasif yang bisa makan terus tanpa henti," kata Diamond sebelum makan lagi. Pearl hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ini giliranku. Aku adalah seorang kluster bintang bercincin," kata Pearl.

"Wah, kalau kluster bintang isinya bintang, berarti cincinnya apa?" tanya Sun.

"Mungkin isinya bintang juga," kata Blake.

"Atau isinya malah pertikel kecil tak terlihat," kata Black.

"Kalau tidak terlihat, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ada cincin di sekeliling kluster bintang itu?" tanya Moon.

"Mungkin mereka memakai teleskop inframerah," kata White.

"Ah, sudahlah, lanjutkan saja, Platinum," kata Y.

"Baiklah, dilihat dari bulan lahirku dan namaku, saya adalah kluster bintang biner, yang berarti ada dua kluster bintang yang saling mengorbit satu sama lain," kata Platinum.

"Wow, banyak bintang mengorbit banyak bintang? Aku bingung," kata White.

"Karena itulah, sistem ini sangat tidak stabil. Mereka memilih untuk bersatu," kata Platinum.

"Masuk akal kalau mereka ingin bersatu. Semua orang juga ingin bersatu untuk menjadi lebih kuat," kata Diamond. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Giliranku sekarang," kata Blake.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Black, White, Cheren, dan Bianca?" tanya Whitley.

"Ya, mereka belum memiliki data tentang tanggal lahir mereka. Bahkan kau hanya memberikan data bulan lahirmu saja," kata Blake.

"Benar juga," kata Whitley.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah kuasar tak terlihat," kata Blake.

"Tunggu dulu, kuasar memiliki cahaya yang sangat terang sampai bisa terlihat di seluruh alam semesta. Kalau kuasar sampai tidak dapat terlihat, itu berarti kuasarnya berada lebih jauh daripada alam semesta yang diketahui, atau bahkan ada di alam semesta lain," kata Crystal.

"Wow, berarti Blake dari alam semesta lain," kata Whitley, dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Wow," kata Bianca, heran.

"Giliranku, aku adalah pulsar panas. Oke, pulsar memang panas kan?" tanya Whitley. Crystal dan Platinum mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali yang tercatat hanya itu. Itu berarti kita masuk ke acara inti. Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Red.

"Eh? Sudah? Mengapa cepat sekali?" tanya Gold.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus bergerak untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Red.

"Ide untuk apa?" tanya Hugh.

"Ide untuk misi kecil dan besar kita. Menurut catatan misi, akan ada 4 misi kecil dan 1 misi besar. Misi yang kita harus pikirkan adalah misi yang benar-benar baru," kata Red.

"Ide baru?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya. Karena itulah aku butuh ide dari kalian semua. Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Red. Suasananya tenang dalam beberapa saat. Lalu Crystal muncul dengan sebuah ide.

"Red, bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" tanya Crystal.

"Boleh saja. Aku persilakan," kata Red.

"Aku melihat bahwa tidak semua orang di sini memiliki Pokemon yang lengkap. Hanya 18 orang yang memiliki 5 Pokemon utama atau lebih. Jadi, tidak semua orang bisa ikut di dalam pertarungan," kata Crystal.

"Mengapa tidak 16 saja?" tanya Black.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Black?" tanya Crystal.

"Kita bertarung tanpa Green dan Red," kata Black.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku tahu motifnya. Red adalah petarung Pokemon terkuat di sini dan aku pernah mendapatkan posisi pemimpin gym di Hutan Viridian. Akan sangat tidak adil kalau kami ikut ptertandingan ini bersama kalian karena level kita sudah berbeda jauh," kata Green.

"Hei, jangan remehkan kami, Green! Walaupun kami tidak sekuat kalian, tapi tetap saja kami masih berani melawan kalian," kata Gold.

"Tunggu dulu, Gold. Ini bukan masalah melawan atau tidak. Ini lebih ke arah strategi penyerangan. Kita berlatih dan bertarung agar kita tahu siapa yang paling pantas melawan Green dan Red," kata Black.

"Aku setuju. Hanya yang terkuat yang akan bisa menyajikan pertarungan seru dengan Red dan Green," kata Ruby.

"Ide yang menarik. Itu berarti akan ada 16 orang yang bertarung," kata Red.

"Ya, Red. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian menentukan siapa melawan siapa," kata Crystal.

"Aku persilakan," kata Red. Kemudian, Crystal mengetik nama teman-temannya di dalam aplikasi pengacak nama yang sudah terlihat di layar besar. Mereka yang akan bertarung adalah Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Xavier dan Yvonne. Setelah sistem pengacakan selesai, hasilnya muncul.

 _Emerald vs Ruby_

 _White vs Xavier_

 _Diamond vs Blue_

 _Yellow vs Yvonne_

 _Gold vs Black_

 _Silver vs Sapphire_

 _Platinum vs Wally_

 _Pearl vs Crystal_

"Baiklah. Jadi, ini akan menjadi pertarung 5 lawan 5. Dari 16 orang ini, akan terpilih 8 yang terbaik, lalu 4, lalu 2, dan akhirnya yang menang dalam pertandingan final ini akan bertarung melawan Green terlebih dahulu, lalu jika dia menang, dia akan melawan Red," kata Crystal.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku membuat usulan?" tanya Cheren.

"Tentu saja," kata Crystal.

"Aku lebih memikirkan ide seperti ini. Kita saling melawan satu sama lain, mengumpulkan poin terbanyak. Akan ada 55 kali pertandingan. Satu pertandingan tiap minggu, jadi semua orang bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara orang-orang bertarung. Ini akan membuat orang tersebut memiliki keputusan bagaimana cara melawan Green dan Red," kata Cheren.

"Aku jadi teringat acara sepak bola yang memakai mekanisme seperti itu," kata Black.

"Memang aku memakai mekanisme dari sana," kata Cheren.

"Wah, ternyata kau suka sepak bola juga?" tanya Black.

"Untuk bagian statistik dan strategi pertandingan," kata Cheren.

"Hmmm, bila dipikir-pikir lagi, idenya Cheren tidak buruk juga," kata Crystal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gabung idenya?" tanya Pearl.

"Gabungkan?" tanya Crystal.

"Bagian pertama adalah pertandingan dengan idenya Cheren untuk fase latihan rutin mingguan. Karena ada 55 minggu waktu bertarung dan ada 96 minggu dalam setahun Mars, kita bisa memakai sisa sol yang kita punya untuk kegiatan lain. Lalu, seminggu istirahat dan akhirnya pertandingan inti, 17 kali pertandingan dan kita tahu siapa yang terkuat," kata Pearl.

"Bagaimana kalau waktunya dipersingkat? Aku lihat waktunya terlalu lama untuk mengadakan pertandingan itu. Aku mengusulkan ada pertandingan 4 sol sekali. Lalu yang bertarung adalah orang yang berbeda tiap sesi pertandingan. Aku setuju dengan ide istirahat seminggu setelah pertandingan latihan ini selesai, tetapi akan lebih baik kalau pertandingan intinya diadakan sesol sekali. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sun.

"Silakan," kata Crystal.

"Ini adalah ide untuk misi besar atau misi kecil?" tanya Sun.

"Misi kecil," kata Crystal.

"Nah, karena ini hanya untuk misi kecil, waktu yang dipakai seharusnya tidak terlalu banyak. Waktu kita akan lebih banyak untuk misi besar," kata Sun.

"Bicara tentang misi, apa idemu?" tanya Red.

"Sebentar dulu, biarkan Crystal menyelesaikan bagiannya terlebih dahulu," kata Sun.

"Terima kasih, Sun. Jadi, dengan pertimbangan dari teman-teman, akan ada pertandingan latihan dan pertandingan inti. Pertandingan latihan diadakan 4 sol sekali dengan susunan yang akan kubuat setelah ini. Lalu, akan ada pertandingan inti setelah kita istirahat seminggu setelah pertandingan latihan selesai. Pertandingan inti diadakan satu sol sekali. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini setelah 244 sol kalau tidak ada halangan. Ada tambahan ?" tanya Crystal.

"Pertandingannya di mana?" tanya Emerald.

"Di bagian tengah pangkalan utama," kata Crystal.

"Bagus juga idemu, Crystal. Jika ingin ada latihan bebas, kami semua siap," kata Red.

"Sepertinya kita sudah memiliki ide pertama untuk misi kecil," kata Green. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk.

"Sun, katanya kau memiliki ide," kata Red.

"Aku simpan dulu di bagian akhir," kata Sun.

"Baiklah. Ide lain?" tanya Red.

"Aku punya ide, Red," kata White.

"Oke, ceritakan," kata Red.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Black sudah berencana untuk membuat film dokumentasi tentang kegiatan kita semua di Mars," kata White.

"Film dokuemtasi ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian juga memakai video dari kamera?" tanya Gold.

"Itu jugalah yang ingin kami tanyakan kepada Green," kata White.

"Hmmm, video kamera pengawas bersifat publik, bahkan di kamar-kamar, bahkan kamar mandi. Ini semua dilakukan agar kami semua tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam pangkalan. Namun tentunya kami menghormati privasi seluruh kru misi. Kalau memang ingin memakai video kamera pengawas, pastikan kalian mendapatkan izin dari orang yang bersangkutan," kata Green.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan ide itu, tapi pertimbangan Green benar," kata Red.

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukan itu," kata White.

"Itu berarti kita punya dua ide sekarang, untuk misi kecil," kata Red. Semua orang setuju dan mengangguk.

"Aku punya ide untuk misi kecil juga. Aku dan Crystal berencana untuk memotret langit malam di Mars setiap pukul 9 malam untuk memberikan gambaran kepada masyarakat Bumi tentang langit Mars dan perubahannya secara asli. Biasanya kita hanya tahu dari simulasi, tapi sekarang kami ingin membawanya ke dunia nyata," kata Ruby.

"Tapi tentunya waktunya harus tepat dan kameranya harus disetel agar kualitasnya tetap sama," kata Crystal.

"Tepat sekali," kata Ruby.

"Ide bagus. Itu juga bisa menjadi bahan dokumentasi kita. Namun berarti kau tidak bisa memotret semua sol karena kita sudah terlewat 7 sol," kata Red.

"Karena itulah kita hanya melakukannya selama 200 sol," kata Ruby.

"200 sol ya? Bagaimana kalau diperpanjang jadi 300 atau 400 sol?" tanya Red.

"Jika itu keinginan kapten, mengapa tidak?" tanya Ruby.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Red. Semua orang di sana mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kurang satu lagi," kata Red.

"Satu ide lagi dan kita siap masuk ke ide misi besar," kata Blake.

"Ada yang ingat dengan tipe Pokemon itu?" tanya Bianca.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Red.

"Aku melihat ada tipe hantu di sana," kata Bianca.

"Oh, ya, ada 5 Pokemon kita yang bertipe hantu," kata Crystal, melihat catatannya.

"Apakah di sana ada yang murni hantu atau bertipe primer hantu dengan tipe sekunder yang mendukung?" tanya Bianca.

"Sebentar. Emerald memiliki Dusclops yang murni hantu. Diamond memiliki Rotom yang tipe primernya listrik tapi tipe sekundernya juga hantu. Platinum memiliki Froslass yang bertipe primer es dan bertipe sekunder hantu. Kau bahkan juga memiliki Lampent yang tipe primernya hantu dan tipe sekundernya api. Terakhir, Xavier dengan Gengarnya yang tipenya hantu dan racun," kata Crystal.

"Itu berarti, jika kita mengeluarkan tipe hantu ke lingkungan luar, siapa yang paling cocok dari golongan hantu?" tanya Bianca. Semuanya langsung kaget.

"Apa ... yang kau pikirkan, Bianca?" tanya Cheren.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau tipe batu, tanah, dan baja bisa keluar ke Mars, walaupun dengan alat bantu pernapasan. Lalu juga tipe peri dan racun tahan bahkan tanpa alat. Jadi aku memikirkan kalau hantu bisa, karena mereka itu secara harfiah adalah arwah," kata Bianca.

"Hmmm, menarik juga. Kita belum pernah menguji Pokemon tipe hantu," kata Blue.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu, Bianca. Misi ini akan menambah tipe Pokemon perintis di Mars," kata Red.

"Tapi hanya tipe hantu murni dan yang tipe keduanya mendukung yang bisa. Hanya Dusclops, Rotom, dan Gengar yang bisa. Froslass asalnya es, lalu Lampent butuh oksigen agar dia bisa menyala," kata Crystal.

"Baiklah, yang penting ada Pokemon hantu yang bisa," kata Red.

"Sepertinya sudah empat ide," kata Green.

"Mungkin ada ide lain?" tanya Red. Semuanya terdiam, sudah cukup dengan ide-idenya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi?" tanya Red, dan suasana tenang lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi kita memiliki 4 misi kecil. Pertama, pertarungan latihan dan inti, lalu yang kedua, film dokumentasi, yang ketiga, potret solan Mars, dan yang keempat, percobaan mengeluarkan Pokemon tipe hantu. Oke, Sun, keluarkan ide misi besarmu," kata Red.

"Baiklah, ideku adalah mengelilingi Mars," kata Sun.

"Itu sudah pernah dilakukan," kata Green.

"Bedanya, kita lewat kutub," kata Sun. Dan suasana tenang lagi.

"Lewat mana?" tanya Hugh.

"Kutub. Initerinspirasi dari misi sebelumnya di mana mereka mengelilingi Mars di daerah khatulistiwa. Sekarang, aku membuat versiku sendiri, lewat kutub," kata Sun.

"Benar juga, karena medannya yang sangat ekstrem di daerah kutub, yang akan terjadi adalah kita mati beku," kata Green.

"Maka dari itu, kita perlu meningkatkan kinerja kendaraan _Rhyhornia_ agar dia kuat di daerah beku seperti itu," kata Sun.

"Tunggu dulu, Red, apakah kita benar-benar akan membawa _Rhyhornia_ ke daerah itu?" tanya Green.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku berdiam diri di Gunung sana juga dingin dan keras, tapi akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan selamat. Kutub Mars bagaikan Gunung Silver, harus dikuasai, agar kita tahu apa yang ada di sana. Idemu menantang tapi sangat bagus, Sun. Aku tak heran kau menyimpannya di bagian terakhir," kata Red.

"Terima kasih, Red," kata Sun.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya kita semua sudah memutuskan semua misi yang akan kita jalankan selama kita ada di planet Mars ini. Dan karena waktunya sudah siang, saya putuskan rapatnya kita akhiri sampai di sini. Pembicaraan berikutnya akan dilakukan setelah kita tur," kata Red.

"Tur? Tur apa?" tanya Yellow, yang ternyata baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah permainan "benda langit apakah kau?" itu.

"Tur keliling pangkalan, untuk mengetahui posisi kerja kita semua, karena mulai besok, kita yang akan bekerja di sini. Kru misi sebelum kita akan beristirahat sebelum mereka mendapatkan kode untuk kembali ke _Septachrome-33_ dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Bumi," kata Red.

"Baiklah. Maaf aku ketiduran, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow. Santai saja," kata Red, tersenyum kepada Yellow.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Kita kembali ke kamar, memakai seragam baru yang sudah siap di kamar, dan keluar dari pintu biasa kamar kita. Kita sudah selesai untuk masa karantina, dan inilah saatnya kita mengeksplorasi pangkalan sebelum kita mengeksplorasi Mars!" seru Gold.

"YAAAAA!" seru semua orang di dalam ruangan itu,

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Akhirnya, masa karantina mereka selesai. Perjalanan mereka akan dimulai.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	9. Sol 7b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ke** **sembilan** **.** **Masih di sol yang sama dengan episode kedelapan.** **Saatnya mereka semua berk** **eliling pangkalan** **.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat di sini.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sol 7, 7 Sagittarius 300, 21 Juni 2173**_

 **13.30 AMT, 15.52 UTC**

 _Selamat datang di pangkalan Red Sunflora, 0 derajat bujur, 5,1 derajat lintang selatan. Berada pada daerah bibir kawah Airy-0. Dengan diameter kawah yang mencapai setengah kilometer, pangkalan ini memiliki keliling kurang lebih 1,57 kilometer pada bagian pinggir dalam dan 2,2 kilometer pada bagian pinggir luar. Pangkalan ini memiliki luas 3,14 hektar._

 _Pangkalan ini terdiri dari dua bagian, yaitu bagian cincin yang sudah disebutkan di atas, dan bagian dalam kawah seluas 19,6 hektar sebagai tempat habitasi Pokemon. Semua Pokemon sudah dikategorikan di dalam jenis tipenya, bahkan ada bagian kecil yang dapat dipakai untuk melakukan pertarungan Pokemon._

 _Namun, ada satu bagian yang fungsinya berbeda. Di tengah-tengah dasar kawah Airy-0, adalah sebuah observatorium kecil yang berfungsi untuk pengamatan dan fotografi._

 _Akhirnya, untuk bagian cincin pangkalan, pangkalannya dibagi menjadi 16 ruangan. Setiap ruangan memiliki tiga lapis bagian dengan jalan yang berada di antara dua bagian._

Ruangan pertama, ruang karantina. Berada di bagian timur pangkalan. Di bagian inilah para kru misi tinggal pertama kali pada saat mereka datang ke pangkalan, juga tempat terakhir sebelum mereka kembali ke _Septachrome_. Ini adalah hari terakhir para kru misi ke-34 untuk tinggal di sana. Setelah tur selesai, mereka akan pergi ke ruangan kedua tepat di sampingnya.

Ruangan kedua, tempat tidur utama. Di tempat inilah para kru yang bertugas dapat beristirahat. Bagian dalamnya cukup luas, 0,2 hektar, terbagi menjadi 25 ruangan untuk setiap kru misi. Satu kamar seluas 40 meter persegi. Ini sudah termasuk kamar mandi, ruang ganti, dan termasuk ruang ganti pakaian khusus permukaan Mars.

Sebagai tambahan, Yellow akan tidur sangat pulas di dalamnya karena kasurnya yang sangat nyaman.

"Yellow, bangunlah, Yellow. Turnya masih berlanjut. Kau bisa tidur setelah turnya selesai," kata Red, berusaha membangunkan Yellow. Namun apa jawaban Yellow?

"Hhhrrmmm, Red-san, lebih baik Red-san tidur di sampingku, biar bisa kupeluk. Tidur di sini rasanya seperti di surga, tapi lebih enak kalau ada kau di pelukanku," kata Yellow, mengigau. Blue hanya bisa mencubit pinggangnya Red.

"Oh, Red, itu kode keras untukmu. Tidur sana dengan Yellow!" seru Blue sambil mendorongnya ke tempat tidur di samping Yellow. Red malah jatuh di atas tubuhnya Yellow, membangunkan perempuan yang tertidur itu. Pandangan pertama mereka akan sangan canggung.

Sebentar saja setelah Red dan Yellow saling memandang, mereka langsung sadar posisi mereka. Wajah mereka langsung memerah dan Red langsung berusaha untuk minggir dari Yellow.

"Ehh, maaf, Yellow, aku tak sengaja jatuh di atasmu. Blue mendorongku tadi dan aku malah jatuh ke arahmu," kata Red.

"Ehhh!?" Yellow hanya bisa menahan malu.

"Tee hee, aku sudah bilang Yellow akan menikmatinya. Ditambah kau baru saja membuatku tertawa keras karena igauanmu," kata Blue jahil ke Yellow.

"Eh? Apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Yellow.

"Coba kau tanya Red?" tanya Blue lagi, dengan tawa iblisnya. Sementara itu, Green hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil berbisik, "Gadis sialan."

Ruangan ketiga adalah ruang makan yang sudah digabung dengan dapur dan taman. Memang didesain seperti ini agar yang memasak di sini dapat mengolah bahan segar dari tanaman yang ditanam di Mars. Ruang makan ini juga didesain besar agar suasana makan meriah ala Bumi bisa dibawa sampai ke Mars.

Diamond sudah mengutak-atik tempat itu.

"Hmmm, apakah aku bisa membuat makanan di sini nanti?" tanya Diamond.

"Dari catatanku, kita baru bisa menggunakan semuanya besok. Namun kalau kau ingin melihat-lihat proses di sini, diperbolehkan pada saat turnya selesai," kata Red.

"Baiklah, aku tidak sabar ingin membuat makanan dari tempat ini," kata Diamond.

"Hmmm, ini mengingatkanku akan sebuah cerita dari abad ke-21. Ada seorang istri yang sangat senang karena sudah bisa memasak di ruang dapurnya sendiri. Bedanya, kali ini, seorang laki-laki yang seperti itu," kata Platinum. Diamond hanya bisa menahan malunya pada saat Platinum mengatakan itu.

Ruangan keempat adalah ruangan berkumpul. Di tempat inilah para kru melakukan pertemuan pertama tadi. Di tempat ini juga, para kru akan berdiskusi tentang hal-hal penting terkait dengan misi yang baru saja mereka buat.

Ruang kelima adalah ruang pusat kendali. Di tempat inilah segala proses di dalam pangkalan dan misi pada umumnya dipantau dan diarahkan. Sistem otomatis memperlihatkan status pangkalan, kendaraan, makanan, dan segala yang dibutuhkan kru misi, termasuk oksigen, air, dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku penasaran, apa ini?" tanya Green, melihat tombol pada layar sentuh yang melambangkan bola dunia. Pada saat dia memencetnya, bola muncul dari layar. Sebuah bola besar bernama hologram planet Mars. Di sana, tertera posisi pangkalan, bekas wahana Mars dan tempat jatuhnya pengorbit lama, posisi dan orbit dari pengorbit baru, bahkan termasuk dua buah _Septachrome_ yang mengorbit Mars. Mereka berdua adalah _Septachrome 33_ dan _Septachrome 34_.

Green terpesona melihat teknologi ini. Ini akan memudahkannya dalam navigasi dan koordinasi.

Ruangan keenam adalah ruangan kendaraan. Di sinilah kendaraan di pangkalan disimpan. Posisinya dekat dengan ruang berkumpul dan pusat kendali agar mobilisasi misi bisa cepat. Kendaraannya ternyata bukan hanya Rhyhornia.

"Jadi, ada Rhyhornia, motor nuklir, sepeda—" kata Emerald.

"Sepeda? Untunglah ada sepeda, aku bisa berkeliling pangkalan dengan sepeda ini," kata Red.

"Dasar, Red. Entah itu di Bumi, entah itu di Mars, kau selalu suka bersepeda," kata Gold. Semua orang di sana tertawa setelah mendengarkan celetukan Gold.

Ruangan ketujuh adalah ruang olahraga. Gravitasi rendah di Mars akan mempengaruhi massa otot para kru misi. Otot mereka bisa melemah dan makin rapuh tanpa latihan rutin. Di tempat inilah mereka akan menjaga tubuh mereka tetap sehat selama ada di dalam misi.

"Hmmm, gravitasi lemah di Mars ya?" tanya Xavier, melihat ada barbel bermassa 10 kilogram di pandangannya,

"Coba kau angkat. Kau kan yang paling jarang berolahraga karena kau hanya suka di kamar," kata Yvonne sambil mengejek Xavier.

"Enak saja, angkat seperti ini itu mudah, kau tahu?" tanya Xavier sambil mengangkat barbelnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu dia menaikturunkan barbelnya beberapa kali.

"Waduh, ternyata bisa juga kau," kata Yvonne. Xavier menatap Yvonne, lalu berbisik di depannya.

"Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Dulu kulemah, sekarang aku kuat," kata Xavier. Yvonne hanya bisa menahan tawa karena mendengarkan bisikan itu.

"Dasar kau ini, Xavier," kata Yvonne.

Ruangan kedelapan adalah laboratorium. Di sinilah banyak hal diteliti, dari reaksi Pokemon di Mars, tanaman yang ada di Mars, tanah Mars, sampai keadaan tubuhnya para kru misi. Laboratorium adalah ruangan yang paling luas di pangkalan karena fungsinya yang banyak.

"Apakah aku bisa menggunakan laboratorium ini untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang baru?" tanya Emerald.

"Tentu saja, bahkan ada data dari penelitian sebelumnya yang bisa kau kembangkan untuk penelitian barumu. Saya bisa membantumu kalau kau mau," kata Platinum.

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Emerald," kata Crystal.

"Wah, aku punya banyak bantuan di sini. Terima kasih, kawan-kawan," kata Emerald. Sementara itu ...

"Gold, sepertinya karisma wakil ketuamu kalah dengan kecerdasan Emerald," kata Silver, menahan tawa dengan tersenyum.

"Diam," ketus Gold.

Ruangan kesembilan adalah perpustakaan. Buku, jurnal, dan foto tersimpan di sana. Termasuk buku yang bertahan selama lebih dari 70 tahun, dibawa dari misi pertama.

Platinum menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati bau buku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Kita juga membawa buku kita kan, Red?" tanya Platinum.

"50 buku tepatnya, Platinum, dari berbagai jenis. Komik, novel, antologi puisi, sampai buku tentang perkembangbiakan Pokemon," kata Red.

"Baguslah, itu berarti kita memiliki peninggalan untuk misi berikutnya," kata Platinum.

"Aku harap di sini ada buku tentang cara mendapatkan kekasih," kata Gold.

"Sial, dia menganggapnya serius," kata Silver.

Ruang kesepuluh adalah ruangan superkomputer. Di sini, disimpan sistem superkomputer pertama di Mars. Sinyal dari Bumi dan Mars diproses di sini. Pemrosesannya sangat cepat dan presisi, sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam komunikasi jarak jauh antara Bumi dan Mars.

"Waduh, ukurannya besar sekali. Bagaimana kita memroses data dengan semua superkomputer ini?" tanya Pearl.

"Aku dengar kalau superkomputer ini memiliki kecerdasan buatan, jadi dia bisa melakukan misinya sendiri, tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan kita," kata Emerald.

"Sebagai makhluk cerdas, pasti dia punya nama," kata Whitley.

"Ya, namanya MAGIC, _Mars Artificially-Generated Intellegence Computer_. Dikirim pada misi ke-20," kata Emerald.

"Kau benar sekali, Emerald," kata MAGIC.

"Eh, dia bicara?" tanya Moon.

"Benar. Aku memiliki alat pengeras suara yang membantuku dalam berkomunikasi dengan kalian semua, kru misi ke-34. Ini juga waktu pertemuan pertama kita. Aku bisa membantu kalian," kata MAGIC.

"Menakjubkan," kagum Yellow.

"Sebagai makhluk cerdas, pernahkah kau memberontak? Saya takut itu akan terjadi padamu karena saya pernah membaca sebuah buku dan menonton sebuah film di mana superkomputer dengan kecerdasan buatan membuat kacau misi," kata Platinum.

"Oh, aku paham maksudmu dan juga tahu buku dan film apa yang kau tonton. Aku sudah memiliki sistem kesetiaan yang membuatku tidak memberontak, kecuali jika ada yang salah pada misi," kata MAGIC.

"Oh, begitu ya?" tanya Platinum.

"Tenang saja. Aku paham dengan perasaan paranoid manusia terhadap komputer dengan kecerdasan buatan sepertiku. Semoga kita bisa akrab sehingga tidak ada kecurigaan di antara kita," kata MAGIC.

Ruang kesebelas adalah ruang pembangkit listrik. Dari sini, aliran listrik dari instalasi pembangkit listrik tenaga surya dikumpulkan, lalu disebarkan di seluruh pangkalan.

"Kalau ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya aliran listrik, di mana pembangkit listriknya?" tanya Black. Sementara itu, Wally melihat ke luar jendela yang berukuran panjang. Dia melihat sesuatu yang baru di matanya.

"Teman-teman, coba kalian lihat di sini," kata Wally. Lalu teman-temannya melihat ke luar jendela. Mereka melihat sebuah kincir angin berbentuk seperti bunga matahari raksasa, berputar sangat pelan. Lalu, mereka melihat pola kotak-kotak pada tiap baling-baling dari kincir angin itu. Ternyata itu adalah pembangkit listrik ganda. Tenaganya adalah matahari dan angin.

"Wah, ini pembangkit listriknya? Ini bisa jadi target pemotretan yang bagus untuk dokumentasi," kata Ruby.

"Umm, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire di sampingnya.

"Ya, Sapph?" tanya Ruby dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku jadi model di sana nanti?" tanya Sapphire sambil menunjuk pembangkit listrik itu. Senyuman Ruby bertambah lebar.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau memakai pakaian ruang angkasamu," kata Ruby.

"Aduh, tentu saja aku akan memakainya. Aku tak mau bunuh diri hanya untuk berfoto ria di sana," kata Sapphire. Ruby menepuk pundaknya Sapphire sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, aku tahu, Sapph," kata Ruby, yang terlihat sedikit merah pipinya. Begitu pula Sapphire.

Ruang kedua belas adalah ruang bersantai yang terdiri dari kolam renang dan kaca transparan yang membuat penghuninya bisa melihat permukaan Mars secara langsung.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Gold adalah yang paling terkagum-kagum dengan tempat ini. Itu, sebelum dia mendapatkan tendangan dari Crystal.

"Gold, jangan bilang kau ingin berenang di sana. Tur kita belum selesai, kau tahu?" ketus Crystal.

"Ayolah, kita butuh waktu bersantai kan?" tanya Gold.

"Bukan sekarang waktunya, Gold!" seru Crystal.

"Crystal benar, Gold. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Ditambah, ini baru bisa dipakai setelah kita sudah bekerja di sini selama 50 sol. Itu adalah peraturan yang sudah dibuat sistem," kata Red.

'Lalu, mengapa kita bisa masuk sekarang?" tanya Gold.

"Untuk tur," kata Red. Gold hanya bisa menepuk keningnya keras-keras sambil ditarik Crystal dan Silver menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Ruang ketiga belas adalah ruang perlindungan. Pada saat darurat, para kru misi akan segera masuk ke ruangan ini sampai bahayanya berakhir. Suasananya memang sepi, bahkan tertulis sesuatu di kertas.

"Ruangan ini dipakai terahkir kali pada misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-27,"

"Itu pada saat terjadi badai terbesar di Mars," kata Blue.

"Wah, lama juga," kata Red.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Blue?" tanya Cheren.

"Ya, aku membaca majalah wanita saat aku ada di Bumi, tentang seorang kapten perempuan yang berhasil menyelamatkan semua kru misi dari badai," kata Blue.

"Kukira kau tidak suka membaca," kata Green.

"Greeny jahat~" cibir Blue.

Ruang keempat belas adalah ruang khusus perlengkapan Pokemon. Isinya hanya perlengkapan Pokemon, termasuk bola Pokemon kosong yang sudah teruji aman untuk lingkungan Mars.

"Lihat, ini adalah pakaian ruang angkasa khusus Pikachu," kata Yellow.

"Ini khusus untuk Ditty~" kata Blue senang, melihat bahwa pakaian untuk Ditty sangat elastis.

Setelah mereka puas dengan alat-alat untuk Pokemon mereka, mereka pergi ke ruang kelima belas. Ruangan ini berisi gudang yang berisi alat yang sudah rusak atau ditunggu untuk diperbaiki.

"Waduh, pekerjaanmu banyak sekali. Kau jelas butuh banyak makanan," kata Diamond. Emerald hanya bisa pucat melihat banyaknya alat yang rusak di gudang.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke ruangan terakhir, ruang perawatan manusia dan Pokemon. Siapapun yang sakit akan dirawat di sini.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudah selesai di sini. Baiklah teman-teman, kembali ke kamar baru kalian dan kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan sesuka kalian. Waktu bebas," kata Red. Dan mereka satu persatu bubar dari ruang perawatan dan mulai melihat-lihat pangkalan dengan lebih intensif.

 _Itu karena pangkalan ini adalah milik mereka besok_.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **(Tugas membunuhku)**

 **Jadi, tur mereka sudah selesai. Mereka sudah bebas berjalan di dalam pangkalan. Untuk dialog Xavier, terinspirasi dari lagunya Teguh yang berjudul "Aku yang Dulu Bukanlah yang Sekarang". Pembangkit listrik tenaga suryanya sudah ada dalam bentuk nyata di Bumi.**

 **Besok, salah satu dari mereka memiliki misi keren. Gerhana Matahari Cincin oleh Fobos.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	10. Sol 8

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ke** **sepuluh** **.** **Hari pertama masuk kantor, atau yang sejenis dengan itu.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sol 8, 8 Sagittarius 300, 22 Juni 2173**_

 **06.31 AMT, 09.21 UTC**

Sebuah pagi yang tenang dan damai di pangkalan _Red Sunflora._ Tanah merahnya menghiasi terbitnya matahari kecil di ufuk timur. Langitnya juga menjadi agak kecoklatan setelah munculnya matahari. Walaupun begitu, warna langit di ujung cakrawala sana berwarna biru. Inilah yang membuat satu istilah baru yang terlahir sejak awal abad ke-21.

Senja merah di planet biru, senja biru di planet merah.

Terdengar suara dari dapur. Sebuah suara yang menandakan matangnya suatu makanan yang baru saja dimasak. Ketika dibuka dari pemasaknya, bau semerbak wangi menyebar ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sudah kelaparan karena belum makan.

"Sarapan datang!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian masak dan topi kokinya yang berdiri tegak. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena sekali dia salah langkah, makanan yang dia bawa akan terlempar lebih jauh daripada kalau di Bumi karena gravitasi rendah Mars.

"Diamond, kau terlihat senang sekali," kata Pearl.

"Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak di tempat ini. Aku harus bangun jam 3 pagi untuk mempersiapkan semua ini," kata Diamond sambil memberikan menu sarapan hari ini yang berupa kentang rebus dengan cabai dan jahe panas.

"Semoga saja hasil masakan pertamamu tidak sebercanda candaan kita," kata Pearl. Diamond dan Pearl tertawa mendengarkan celotehan Pearl.

"Tentu saja, kami semua menunggu masakan enak dari koki dari tim kita," kata Red sambil melihat kepulan dari kentang rebus yang baru saja matang. Lalu dia memandang Yellow yang masih mengantuk.

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Red.

"Aku hanya mengantuk, Red-san," kata Yellow sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ayolah, waktu makan hampir tiba. Kau tak ingin ketinggalan acara keren hari ini kan?" tanya Red.

"Uhh, baikah, aku akan berusaha bangun," kata Yellow. Lalu Diamond memanggil teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian semua sudah mendapatkan makanan?" tanya Diamond. Semua kru misi bersorak dengan jawaban "ya" yang berarti mereka sudah mendapatkan bagian makanan.

"Baiklah, untuk memulai sol ini, sekaligus sol pertama kita bekerja di planet ini, mari kita makan bersama-sama!" seru Red sambil mengangkat gelas jahenya. Semuanya bersorak dan ikut mengangkat gelasnya masing-masing.

...

 **08.00 AMT, 10.52 UTC**

Ruangan dapur sudah kosong selain Diamond yang masih saja mencoba bereksperimen di ruangan itu, sementara itu, kru misi yang lain sedang mengamati tempat kerja mereka yang baru.

Di pusat kendali, Gold sedang duduk santai, mengamati daerah di depannya, juga dengan melihat-lihat Green, Blue, dan Silver yang memonitor keadaan. Crystal juga berada di ruangan itu, sedang berbincang dengan Green tentang sesuatu.

Itu, sampai akhirnya sang kapten datang ke ruang kendali. Dia datang dengan seragam kain katun berwarna merah polos, celana kain coklat, sepatu hitam, dan sebuah lencana misi di dada kiri dan nama serta jabatan di bagian kanan dadanya. Dia datang dengan membawa seorang teman. Dia memakai seragam katun kuning dan rok panjang sewarna dengan sepatu hitam. Ketika Gold melihat kehadiran Red di ruang kendali, Gold langsung sigap.

"Kapten di pusat kendali!" seru Gold, lalu Red dan temannya ini masuk ke dalam.

"Yellow, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Red kepada Yellow.

"Red-san, jangan tanyakan padaku terus, kau sudah pantas dengan pakaian itu," kata Yellow.

"Aku agak malu sebenarnya," kata Red.

"Tak usah malu, Kapten!" seru Gold.

"Ayolah, Gold, biasa saja, tak perlu terlalu formal," kata Red, duduk di kursi kapten yang berada di samping Gold, sementara Yellow berdiri di samping Red.

"Bagaimana keadaan pangkalan?" tanya Red.

"Oksigen bagus, tekanan bagus, reaktor bagus, vegetasi bagus menurut laporan Yellow baru saja," kata Blue sambil tersenyum jahil ke Yellow.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Kau bersama Red ke taman ya?" tanya Blue.

"Ya, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan tanaman secara langsung," kata Red. Yellow hanya bisa menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Oke, bagian lain?" tanya Red.

"Kecepatan angin sekarang, 3 kilometer per jam ke arah barat, suhu di luar pangkalan sebesar -44 derajat Celsius," kata Silver.

"Ada yang menarik hari ini?" tanya Red.

"Akan ada gerhana matahari sol ini," kata Crystal.

"Gerhana matahari? Jelaskan, Crystal," kata Red.

"Baiklah, gerhana matahari yang akan terjadi hari ini adalah gerhana matahari cincin yang disebabkan karena matahari tertutupi oleh satelitnya Mars, Fobos. Gerhana ini akan terjadi mulai pukul 10.38.25 dan akan berakhir pada pukul 10.38.55, semuanya dalam waktu Airy," kata Crystal.

"Cepat sekali gerhananya," kata Red.

"Ya, ini bisa terjadi karena Fobos mengorbit Mars sangat cepat. Dalam satu detik Bumi saja, Fobos sudah berjalan di orbitnya sejauh 2,138 kilometer," kata Crystal.

"2,138 kilometer per detik?" tanya Yellow.

"Bisa dikatakan kalau kita bergerak secepat itu, kita hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk mengelilingi pangkalan ini," kata Crystal. Gold bersiul saking kagumnya dengan kecepatan orbit Fobos.

"Pasti Rapidash kalah dengan Fobos," kata Gold. Red dan Yellow terkekeh mendengar celotehan Gold.

"Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Deoxys, Pokemon tercepat, Fobos lebih cepat 19 kali lipat. Tak perlu dibandingkan dengan Rapidash yang tak ada apa-apanya," kata Crystal.

"Oke ..." Gold bungkam sekarang karena dia tahu dia salah perkiraan.

"Bagaimana persiapannya, Crystal?" tanya Red.

"Kamera sudah terpasang ke teleskop. Itu semua dilakukan oleh Ruby, dan aku sekarang sedang berkoordinasi dengan Green untuk menayangkannya secara langsung dan mengirimkannya ke Bumi," kata Crystal.

"Ide bagus, Crystal. Karena kau berkata bahwa gerhananya hanya 30 detik, data yang kita kirim tidak terlalu besar untuk video singkat itu. Beberapa puluh menit setelah kita selesai dengan gerhananya, kita bisa kirimkan ke Bumi," kata Red.

"21 menit dan 30,89 detik, Red," kata Green.

" Untungnya Pearl baru saja berkata padaku bahwa kita masih bisa mengirimkan sinyalnya langsung ke Bumi walaupun matahari dan Bumi hampir segaris," kata Silver.

"Aku setuju, menurut perhitungan, Bumi tidak akan tertutup oleh matahari dalam waktu dekat. Jika itu terjadi, kita harus mengirimkannya melalui satelit kita yang berada di titik Lagrange kelima milik Mars. Satelit itu mengorbit asteroid yang berada di titik Lagrange kelima bernama 5261 Eureka," kata Green.

"Itu adalah tempat di mana sebuah benda kecil bisa berada di orbit yang sama dengan Mars walaupun dipengaruhi gravitasi Mars dan matahari," kata Crystal.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke kelas astronomi di Bumi," kata Red sambil mengenang masa lalunya di Bumi.

"Ups, maaf, Red, aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan informasi seperlunya," kata Crystal. Red tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah cukup. Sekarang, persiapkan acara nonton barengnya," kata Red.

"Dasar, perempuan superserius, kau terlalu serius menerangkan perkara gerhana ini ke Red sampai-sampai melebar ke asteroid," kata Gold.

"Maksudmu apa, Gold? Red saja tak punya masalah dengan itu, tapi kau malah menambah masalah," kata Crystal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan berisik di pangkalan. Lebih baik kita bersiap untuk gerhana," kata Red sambil membawa Yellow pergi ke observatorium.

...

"Red-san, mengapa kau mengajakku menonton langsung? Bukannya menonton dari ruang pusat kendali lebih enak?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku ingin mencoba kacamata gerhanaku," kata Red.

"Bukannya kacamata gerhana hanya bisa dipakai pada saat kau masih ada di Bumi? Matahari di Mars lebih redup," kata Yellow.

"Ya, ini sebenarnya kacamata dengan tingkat kegelapan yang berbeda. Ini adalah kacamata gerhana khusus Mars," kata Red. Yellow terlihat tertarik.

"Masih ada satu lagi?" tanya Yellow. Red tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja, Yellow," kata Red, menunjukkan dua kacamata, lalu dia berikan salah satunya kepada Yellow.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Sama-sama, Yellow," kata Red, lalu mereka berjalan ke observatorium.

...

Sementara itu, di observatorium, Ruby dan Sapphire sedang melakukan persiapan akhir untuk menghubungkan penangkap layar otomatis pada teleskop pada layar monitor.

"Sapph, beri tahu aku kalau posisiku sudah benar," kata Ruby.

"Bagaimana aku tahu posisinya sudah benar?" tanya Sapphire.

"Kalau posisinya sudah benar, akan ada gambar matahari berwarna jingga di layar. Aku sudah menaruh filter pada teleskop, jadi kameraku akan aman," kata Ruby.

"Oke, akan kucek," kata Sapphire. Lalu, Ruby mulai mencari sambungan yang tepat dari kameranya ke layar monitor. Setelah membaca buku panduan dan melihat target yang akan dipasang, Ruby memasang peyambungnya dan langsung saja, gambar matahari muncul di layar monitor yang dilihat Sapphire dan pusat kendali.

"Mataharinya terlihat, Ruby!" seru Sapphire.

"Baguslah. Terima kasih, Sapph," kata Ruby.

"Sama-sama, Ruby. Aku heran, mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Emerald?" tanya Sapph.

"Dua alasan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Emerald yang sedang melihat-lihat barang bekas di gudang. Alasan kedua, aku ingin melatih kemampuan astrofotografiku," kata Ruby.

"Itu saja?" tanya Sapphire, agak kecewa.

"Ada alasan ketiganya. Aku ingin memiliki waktu denganmu. Waktu kita bisa bekerja bersama. Sayangnya kita ditaruh di divisi yang berbeda, jadi waktu kita terbatas," kata Ruby. Sapphire menjadi sedikit merona mendengarkan kata-kata Ruby.

"Oh, Ruby, aku tak menyangka kau masih menginginkan kita bersama," kata Ruby.

"Tentu saja. Kita ini sudah bersatu sejak kita ada di Bumi," kata Ruby. Sekarang Sapphire benar-benar malu dan langsung memukul tubuhnya Ruby bertubi-tubi.

"Aww, akit, Sapph!" seru Ruby. Pada waktu yang sama, Red, Yellow, Gold, dan Crystal datang ke observatorium hanya untuk melihat Ruby dan Sapphire bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kejar-kejaran di sekitar teleskop besar itu. Red hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sambil tersenyum.

"Anak-anak," kata Red.

"Ya, biarkan saja mereka, Red. Mereka sudah stres bekerja, mereka perlu bersenang-senang," kata Gold.

"Ya, lalu bagiamana denganku?" tanya Crystal.

"Itu juga termasuk kau, Crys," kata Gold, tersenyum kepada Crystal. Crystal menjadi sedikit malu karena Gold memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan singkatnya.

"Gold, jangan panggil aku seperti itu di sini, aku malu," kata Crystal.

"Memangnya mengapa? Ada yang salah? Crys itu nama yang manis," kata Gold sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Red-san, sepertinya empat teman kita sedang dimabuk asmara atau semacamnya," kata Yellow. Red memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di observatorium dan mulai bertindak.

"Permisi, apa teleskopnya sudah bisa berfungsi?" tanya Red dengan suara agak keras untuk membuat teman-temannya memusatkan perhatiannya padanya. Semua yang tidak fokus itu langsung tenang. Ruby yang menjawab pertanyaan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Teleskop berfungsi, sudah dipasang ke kamera dan layar monitor, sudah siap untuk merekam," kata Ruby.

"Baguslah. Aku kira akan ada yang rusak. Yellow, bagaimana pengamatanmu terhadap para Pokemon? Kau siap melihatnya?" tanya Red.

"Siap, Red-san. Aku akan pergi ke posku," kata Yellow, lalu Yellow berjalan ke luar observatorium yang mana juga adalah tempat konservasi Pokemon untuk melihat keadaan Pokemon ketika gerhana berlangsung.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 10.30 waktu Airy, Ruby. Persiapkan rekaman," kata Crystal kepada Ruby. Mereka berdua mulai memeriksa semua bagian untuk terakhir kali sebelum rekaman.

"Ya, beberapa menit lagi kita akan menikmati gerhana matahari pertama kita di Mars," kata Gold. Red mengangguk setuju.

Setelah persiapan dilakukan dan hasilnya bagus, pada pukul 10.35 waktu Airy, perekaman dimulai.

"Siap, Crystal?" tanya Ruby. Crystal mengangguk.

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, satu, dua, tiga, rekam!" Crystal menekan tombol rekam pada kamera milik Ruby sementara Ruby melihat hasilnya. Semua proses dilihatnya dengan seksama bersama Red dan Gold.

Menit pertama, belum ada tanda-tanda gerhana. Menit kedua, masih sama saja, belum ada tanda-tanda gerhana. Baru pada menit ketiga ...

"Menurut perkiraan jamku, seharusnya kita bisa melihat gerhananya pada waktu ..." dan Crystal terdiam. Gold terdiam. Red terdiam. Ruby terdiam. Green terdiam. Semua yang ada di dalam pangkalan, bahkan Emerald yang dari tadi fokus dengan benda bekasnya, terdiam. Semuanya terdiam karena mereka melihat satu buah fenomena alam yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Mereka baru saja melihat 30 detik yang tidak akan mereka lupakan. Gerhana matahari yang terjadi di planet selain Bumi. Gerhana matahari di Mars karena Fobos menutupi matahari. Memang bukan gerhana matahari total karena tidak menutupi matahari sepenuhnya. Jika dikatakan gerhana matahari cincin, tidak terlalu mirip juga karena Fobos tidak bulat melainkan seperti kentang.

Jadi, namanya apa?

"Donat gerhana! Donat spesial gerhana matahari!" seru Diamond di ruang dapur pada saat teman-temannya sudah ada di dapur untuk makan siang.

"Donat gerhana, huh?" tanya Sun.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Yvonne.

"Biasa, dia paling benci gerhana matahari. Pada saat itu, matahari tidak terlihat sepenuhnya," kata Moon.

"Masuk akal," kata Yvonne. Moon membujuk Sun untuk memakan donatnya.

"Sun, kau harus makan. Kau bisa berkeliling dunia untuk mencari uang, tapi kau lemas kalau ada gerhana matahari? Bagaimana kalau ada orang memesan dan harus melewati daerah gerhana? Kau mau kehilangan uangmu?" tanya Moon.

Sekali memikirkan uang, Sun menyala lagi.

"Benar juga. Aku tak boleh mengecewakan konsumen, yang sekarang ini adalah umat manusia!" seru Sun sambil memakan donatnya. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah Sun yang murung hanya sebentar, seperti gerhana matahari sol ini.

 **...**

Sementara itu ...

"Teman-teman? Gerhananya sudah selesai atau sudah ada di puncaknya lagi?" tanya Yellow yang masih ada di bagian luar observatorium.

Kronologinya, setelah gerhana mencapai puncaknya, Yellow langsung tertidur tanpa dia sadari. Untungnya data yang diperlukan sudah dia catat. Dasar Yellow.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Inilah gerhana matahari terdekat setelah Bumi. Gerhana matahari di Mars. Memang tidak bisa total untuk saat ini karena ukuran Fobos dan Deimos yang terlalu kecil.**

 **Besok, salah satu dari mereka memiliki misi keren. Gerhana Matahari Cincin oleh Fobos.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	11. Sol 8b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ke** **sebelas** **.** **Inilah hal yang terjadi setelah makan siang pada hari gerhana matahari itu.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sol 8, 8 Sagittarius 300, 22 Juni 2173**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Pearl, 8 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Pearl. Sol 8, 8 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 19.52 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 22 Juni 2173, jam 23.04 UTC.

Ini adalah sol yang paling berat yang pernah kualami dalam misiku, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Bayangkan saja ketika kau harus sering berlari untuk melihat proses gerhana matahari pada sol ini dan berlari di sini sama dengan melompatnya para balerina di Bumi.

Berlari dari observatorium ke ruang kerjaku di ruang superkomputer. Untungnya MAGIC siap membantuku dengan melakukan koneksi cepat dari sambungan langsung dan tak langsung. Sambungan langsung dengan cara menembakkan sinyal langsung ke Bumi, sedangkan sambungan tak langsung dengan mengirimkannya terlebih dahulu ke asteroid Eureka sebelum memantulkannya ke Bumi.

Pengiriman sinyalnya itu juga menunggu waktu. 21 menit untuk mengirim sekali. Masalahnya, video ini tak bisa dikirim langsung ke Bumi dalam satu kali kirim. Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mengirim video itu. Bayangkan saja seperti kau mengunduh sebuah film dengan durasi dua jam. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengirim video ini juga dua jam. Padahal videonya hanya beberapa menit. Maklum, jaraknya yang kurang mendukung. Kalau ini terjadi pada jarak terdekat, beberapa menit saja sudah selesai. Cahaya saja hanya butuh tiga menit untuk datang ke Mars dari Bumi.

Namun, sekali videonya terkirim sempurna, dalam waktu setengah jam, ada kiriman dari stasiun ruang angkasa Mossdeep yang berisi rasa kagum mereka pada fenomena gerhana matahari ini. Kemudian, aku dikirimi gambar dan video terkait berita gerhana matahari itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih dikirimi pesan gambar dari Bumi.

Ada di antara gambar-gambar itu adalah meme mengenai gerhana itu. Salah satunya malah mengingatkanku akan makanan yang kumakan tadi siang. Memenya terbaca seperti ini:

"Kentang menutupi matahari. Kentang rebus, datanglah!"

Sebagai tambahan, itu memakai gambarnya Diamond yang sedang memasak. Aku mengirimkannya kepada Diamond dan dia langsung tertawa melihat gambarnya menjadi gambar bertema makanan dan kentang.

Pada akhirnya, kami juga diberi pujian dari banyak pihak. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai langkah pertama kami dalam menjalankan misi yang lebih besar lagi. Lalu juga kesigapan kami dalam mengirim data ke Bumi membantu pada ilmuwan dan astronom di Bumi untuk meneliti gerhana matahari di Mars ini dari pengamatan satelit yang mengelilingi Mars.

Menariknya, aku menerima gambar dari satelit yang mengelilingi Mars yang tepat memotret keadaan pangkalan kami pada saat gerhana. Ini adalah hasil gambaran terbaik dari gerhana yang terjadi di Mars. Dengan izin Red, gambar itu muncul di layar ruang kendali selama satu jam penuh.

Orang-orang Bumi terus mengatakan bahwa hasil pengamatan kami mengenai gerhana matahari ini sangat istimewa karena ini adalah gerhana matahari pertama pada misi kami. Aku sempat mengirimkan pesan yang berisi ucapan terima kasih atas dukungan yang telah mereka persembahkan untuk kelancaran misi kami.

Kemudian, aku dengar akan ada Black dan White yang akan melakukan sesi wawancara mengenai misi ini. Aku tahu mereka memang berbakat karena pekerjaan mereka di BW Agency. Dari catatan yang Black berikan padaku, untungnya aku tidak akan diwawancarai. Yang akan diwawancarai adalah para ahli astronomi dan kapten. Tentunya aku bertugas untuk memastikan pengiriman datanya aman dan nyaman.

Jelas yang akan diwawancarai adalah Platinum dan Cheren karena mereka tahu seluk beluk gerhana. Aku dengar kalau Cheren juga sedang membuat sebuah aplikasi yang menunjukkan kapan dan di mana gerhana matahari di Mars terjadi dan karena satelit yang mana yang membuat gerhana itu terjadi. Kabarnya dia akan menunjukkannya dalam wawancara itu.

Lebih baik aku pergi ke dapur lagi. Entah mengapa aku ingin membuat jahe wangi.

Sekian dariku. Pearl keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Pearl, 8 Sagittarius 300**_

...

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Silver, 8 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Silver. Sol 8, 8 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 20.22 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 22 Juni 2173, jam 23.35 UTC.

Aku akan berbicara sedikit di sini. Kejadian tadi siang benar-benar mengagumkan. Gerhana matahari itu membuat pemandangan di Mars menjadi tidak membosankan. Daerah pangkalan menjadi sedikit lebih gelap selama setengah menit. Ukuran matahari yang kecil bila dilihat dari Mars ditambah dengan Fobos yang mengorbit Mars sangat cepat membuat gerhana matahari di Mars menjadi sangat singkat.

Pada saat aku bertanya tentang keadaan para Pokemon terhadap gerhana ini kepada Yellow, dia terlihat agak heran. Waktu gerhana yang singkat, matahari yang masih terang walaupun ada gerhana, dan jarangnya para Pokemon mengalami gerhana di Bumi membuat mereka tidak mengalami perubahan perilaku secara langsung.

Namun, untuk Sunflora, mereka mampu mendeteksi berkurangnya intensitas cahaya dari matahari karena tertutup Fobos. Mereka terlihat sedikit menutup pada saat gerhana, lalu 30 detik kemudian, mereka kembali membuka sempurna.

Kami juga melihatnya pada pembangkit listrik. Emerald melapor bahwa ada penurunan produksi listrik dari sinar matahari selama kurang lebih tiga puluh detik. Untungnya, penurunannya tidak terlalu signifikan sehingga tidak mengganggu pasokan listrik di pangkalan.

Untuk hal random dariku, tidak ada. Ya, mungkin selain Gold dan Crystal yang mulai bertarung karena hal remeh seperti jumlah makanan, pakaian seragam Crystal, keanehan pada pikiran Gold, seperti itu. Intinya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu untuk sekarang ini. Kalau dia sampai membuat masalah besar karena itu, aku bisa memberitahukan masalah ini langsung ke Red.

Blue memberitahuku kalau aku perlu bersabar dengan dua orang itu. Tepatnya untukku, aku harus bersabar dengan tiga orang. Ya, kadang Green juga bersikap dingin kepada Blue. Sebagai saudara jauhnya, seharusnya Green bisa memberikan sisi sosialnya kepada Blue sekali-kali. Namun pada saat aku membicarakan itu kepada Blue, Blue hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi Green apa adanya.

Aku merasa heran dengan Blue. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat Green dan Blue bisa saling berkomunikasi walaupun mereka seperti api dan es. Aku tidak tahu apa.

Sebagai informasi, pada pukul 20.30, akan ada acara wawancara antara ahli astronomi dari kru misi kami, Platinum dan Cheren, dengan Black dan White dari BW Agency. Siaran ini juga akan dipancarkan ke Bumi. Pertanyaan dari Bumi sudah terkirim dari setengah jam yang lalu, memang sayangnya baru bisa terkirim lagi ke Bumi setengah jam kemudian.

Aku jamin, yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Mars ini adalah orang-orang yang paham besarnya alam semesta ini.

Sekian dariku. Silver keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Silver, 8 Sagittarius 300**_

...

"Halo semuanya, kembali lagi dengan saya, White, dan pembawa kamera saya yang paling setia sampai-sampai mengikuti perjalanan saya sampai ke sini, Black, dalam acara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu,"

 _ **BLACK WHITE NIGHT**_

"White, apa ada sesuatu yang spesial dari acara ini?" tanya Black dari balik kamera.

"Tentu saja, baru saja pada sol ini, 8 Sagittarius 300, terjadi gerhana matahari di tempat ini. Ya, di pangkalan ini. Ruby dan Crystal berhasil merekam kejadian gerhana matahari ini dan sudah terkirim ke Bumi. Animo masyarakat terhadap gerhana matahari ini sangat tinggi, terutama karena ini terjadi di planet yang memiliki bulan yang kecil," kata White.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau planet-planet yang lain, bahkan Pluto, bisa mengalami gerhana maahari yang keren karena bulan mereka yang besar," kata Black.

"Karena itulah gerhana matahari menjadi spesial di Mars. Satelitnya yang kecil ternyata masih bisa menutupi Mars," kata White.

"Uh, bukannya lebih baik kita menanyakan ini kepada ahlinya?" tanya Black.

"Benar juga. Sebenarnya itu juga yang ingin kulakukan. Menanyakan hal gerhana matahari ini secara langsung ke ahlinya. Karena itulah kita sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan sekarang," kata White.

Tepat waktu, mereka sampai ke perpustakaan. Mereka masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan dua manusia penghuni hutan belanjara dari ilmu pengetahuan bernama perpustakaan. Mereka berdua adalah Platinum dan Cheren.

"Ah, Black, White, sepertinya kalian sedang merekam acara kalian sekarang," kata Cheren yang sedang berbincang dengan Platinum.

"Kau benar, Cheren. Kami dan pemirsa di Bumi ingin mengetahui apa saja tentang gerhana matahari di Mars," kata White.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Black. Cheren dan Platinum saling memandang, lalu mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan di bagian akhir acara kalian," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah. Jadi, gerhana matahari adalah peristiwa tertutupnya matahari oleh suatu benda langit lain yang mengelilingi benda langit yang mengalami gerhana matahari tersebut. Jika dimpamakan, bayangkan ada sebuah sumber cahaya seperti lilin, lampu, atau sejenisnya. Lalu kau membawa bola dan memposisikan bola itu di depan kepalamu. Kau tidak bisa melihat sumber cahaya itu. Itulah prinsip dasar gerhana matahari," kata Platinum.

"Ada empat jenis gerhana matahari. Yang pertama adalah gerhana matahari total. Ini adalah gerhana pada saat sebuah benda langit menutupi seluruh bagian matahari tanpa sisa. Kau tidak bisa melihat matahari sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa melihat lapisan terluar matahari, yaitu korona," kata Cheren.

"Yang kedua adalah gerhana matahari sebagian. Ini terjadi pada saat sebagian matahari tertutupi oleh sebagian tubuh benda langit. Jika sebagian tubuh matahari tertutup oleh seluruh bagian benda langit itu, gerhana itu akan masuk ke jenis ketiga, yaitu gerhana matahari cincin," kata Platinum.

"Yang terakhir, gerhana matahari hibrida, adalah gabungan dari gerhana matahari total dan cincin dalam satu kejadian gerhana matahari. Yang ini tergolong sangat langka karena hanya terjadi di Bumi. Ini terjadi kalau benda langit yang mengelilingi planet itu terlihat sama besar dengan matahari. Bulan adalah contoh sempurna untuk itu," kata Cheren.

"Hanya Bumi yang memiliki gerhana matahari total dan cincin. Planet lain hanya mengalami gerhana matahari total saja atau gerhana matahari cincin saja," kata Platinum.

"Wah, benar-benar berita yang menarik. Bagaimana dengan Mars?" tanya Black.

"Mars memiliki dua satelit kecil yang membuat gerhana matahari total tidak bisa terjadi. Semua gerhana matahari di Mars hanya gerhana matahari cincin dan sebagian," kata Platinum.

"Bahkan untuk Deimos, karena ukurannya yang sangat kecil, lebih mirip seperti transit Venus di Bumi," kata Cheren.

"Gerhana matahari di Mars juga tergolong sangat singkat karena kedua satelit Mars itu mengorbit sangat cepat. Gerhana matahari karena Fobos terjadi selama tiga puluh detik dan gerhana karena Deimos terjadi selama dua menit," kata Platinum.

"Itulah sebabnya persiapan perekaman gerhana menjadi sangat cepat dan teliti karena sekali mereka melewatkan satu detik dan satu derajat koordinat dari posisi mereka, mereka bisa ketinggalan kereta," kata Black. Cheren dan Platinum mengangguk.

"Black, kau masih ingat saja peristiwa kereta itu," kata White.

"Tentu saja. Aku berlari mengerjarmu untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan," kata Black.

"Gerhana matahari di Mars terjadi setiap hari, akan tetapi posisi terjadinya gerhana berbeda-beda karena rotasi Mars dan revolusi kedua satelit itu. Kita beruntung bisa melihatnya sekarang," kata Platinum.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya kita memberikan kejutan itu lagi," kata Cheren. Platinum mengangguk.

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" tanya Black.

"Kami baru saja melakukan penghitungan dan sudah memberitahukan ini kepada Crystal bahwa kita berada dalam masa deret gerhana," kata Cheren.

"Apa itu?" tanya White.

"Bayangkan jika terjadi gerhana matahari setiap sol. Itu yang akan terjadi mulai sol ini sampai Sol 10," kata Cheren.

"Maksudnya, akan ada gerhana matahari lagi sampai Sol 10?" tanya White.

"Tepat sekali. Yang pertama terjadi tadi siang. Yang kedua akan terjadi pada tanggal 9 Sagittarius 300, dimulai dari pukul 17.02.47 sampai 17.03.20 waktu Airy. Gerhana matahari ini istimewa karena melewati bagian tengah matahari, sehingga bentuk donatnya terlihat sekali. Yang ketiga akan terjadi pada tanggal 10 Sagittarius 300 dari pukul 15.17.15 sampai pukul 15.17.44 waktu Airy. Gerhana yang ini mirip dengan gerhana tadi siang," kata Cheren.

"Sebagai tambahan, akan ada gerhana matahari sebagian pada tanggal 11 Sagittarius 300, tetapi gerhana sebagiannya sangat kecil, hanya menutupi 0,1 persen dari matahari. Dimulai dari pukul 13.28.10 sampai 13.28.15 waktu Airy. Tentunya sangat sulit untuk melakukan pengamatan dari pangkalan. Karena itulah, kami memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan pengamatan terhadap gerhana matahari tanggal 11 Sagittarius," kata Platinum.

"Bagaimana dengan gerhana karena Deimos?" tanya White.

"Kami sudah mengeceknya sampai satu bulan, belum akan terjadi gerhana matahari karena Deimos. Kami akan terus melakukan penelitian untuk mencari waktu terjadinya gerhana matahari berikutnya. Pada saat kami tahu, kau tahu, penduduk Bumi juga tahu," kata Cheren.

"Wah, pastinya gerhana matahari karena Deimos akan sangat ditunggu oleh semua ilmuwan dan masyarakat Bumi. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Cheren dan Platinum," kata White.

"Sama-sama. Menyenangkan bisa berbagi pengetahuan dengan semua orang," kata Platinum Cheren mengangguk.

"Nah, itu tadi adalah penjelasan dari fenomena gerhana matahari di Mars," kata White.

"Ternyata besok dan besoknya lagi, akan ada gerhana matahari lagi. Pasti bagian fotografi akan sangat sibuk," kata Black.

"Ya, semoga mereka bisa bekerja keras untuk tercapainya misi ini," kata White.

"Sekian dari kami berdua. Di sini White dan Black, sampai jumpa!" seru White. Black mematikan kamera yang dia pakai untuk merekam, lalu Cheren bertanya kepada Black.

"Kau tahu video ini perlu berjam-jam untuk sampai kan?" tanya Cheren.

"Kami tahu, tenang saja," kata Black.

"Ya, Ruby akan sangat sibuk. Semoga Diamond memberikannya nutrisi terbaik," kata Platinum. Semua orang di dalam perpustakaan itu mengangguk.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya Ruby ...

"Ini baru permulaan ..." kata Ruby, membuka matanya sambil berbaring di atas lantai kamarnya, menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dua sol kemudian.

Kasihan Ruby.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Tiga sol berturut-turut dengan gerhana matahari karena Fobos. Astrofotografer pasti senang. Masalahnya, Ruby belum sepenuhnya astrofotografer, hanya fotografer biasa. Inilah ujian baginya.**

 **Ya, besok masih ada gerhana matahari.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	12. Sol 9

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ke** **dua belas** **.** **Hanyalah pembicaraan acak dari para perempuan kru misi** ** _Bunga Matahari Merah_** **ke-34. Plus hari kedua pengamatan gerhana matahari cincin oleh Fobos, atau tepatnya, gerhana donat. Sebuah kejutan akan muncul kali ini.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 9, 9 Sagittarius 300, 23 Juni 2173**_

 **18.11 AMT, 22.00 UTC**

Ini adalah sore yang melelahkan bagi kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34, terutama setelah mereka harus berhadapan dengan gerhana matahari karena Fobos lagi, seperti kemarin. Blue sedang melihat senja biru Mars yang terkenal itu di salah satu jendela ruang makan.

"Betapa indahnya, walaupun agak aneh, tapi aku suka senja di Mars," kata Blue kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa?" tanya Crystal yang tiba-tiba datang di sampingnya. Blue sedikit heran dengan kehadiran Crystal.

"Crystal? Bukannya kau masih mengurusi hasil gerhana matahari satu jam yang lalu?" tanya Blue. Crystal tersenyum.

"Ya, memang melelahkan sekali bagiku dan Ruby tadi. Ruby memintaku untuk beristirahat dan membiarkannya bekerja sendiri. Aku sudah memaksa untuk tetap membantunya, tapi dia menolak," kata Crystal.

"Ya, memang itu tipikal Ruby," kata Sapphire yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menuangkan air dari dispenser. Airnya berjalan lambat karena memang pengaruh gravitasi Mars membuat gerak jatuh benda melambat.

"Ah, benar juga. Dia kadang keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja?" tanya Blue. Crystal dan Sapphire setuju dengan ajakan Blue, lalu mereka bertiga mencari meja terdekat.

Setelah mereka duduk, mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kadang Green juga sama keras kepalanya. Dia lebih suka bekerja di gym daripada bermain atau pergi jalan-jalan denganku," kata Blue.

"Aku tidak yakin pembicaraan ini berguna," kata Crystal.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sapphire.

"Bukannya ini namanya gosip ya?" tanya Crystal.

"Tentu saja bukan, Crystal. Kita sedang mencari ide untuk memecahna masalahnya Sapphire. Caranya, kita mencari contoh yang paling dekat dengan masalahnya. Contohnya, masalahku," kata Blue.

"Aku tidak yakin cara ini legal," kata Crystal.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu kaku, Crystal. Memang kita semua tahu kau adalah manusia taat aturan. Aku jamin ideku ini tidak melanggar aturan juga," kata Blue.

"Baiklah, semoga katamu itu benar, Blue," kata Crystal.

"Baiklah, kulanjutkan. Dia saking kakunya sampai tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai," kata Blue.

"Apakah kau pernah menanyakan mengapa dia memilih untuk sibuk? Kalau itu kasusku, aku pasti mengatakan asalanku kepada Gold, walaupun dia sedikit keras kepala untuk mengajakku bermain," kata Crystal.

"Kalau itu, aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Aku hanya ingin dia bersantai sejenak dari rutinitasnya yang sepadat bintang katai putih itu," kata Blue.

"Masuk akal. Seharusnya kau memahami bahwa kadang orang bekerja keras agar pekerjaannya bisa selesai dan bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Itulah yang kurasakan setiap kali aku mendapatkan pekerjaan berat seperti ini. Green pasti merasakan hal seperti ini," kata Crystal, lalu dia menoleh ke Sapphire.

"Sekarang, Ruby yang merasakannya bersamaku. Aku sarankan kau untuk memberikannya waktu sendiri," kata Crystal.

"Maaf, akan tetapi saya tidak setuju dengan gagasan Anda," kata Platinum, berdiri di belakang Crystal, bersama dengan Yellow di sampingnya.

"Platinum? Yellow? Sejak kapan kalian ada di sana?" tanya Blue.

"Baru saja, Blue-san. Aku setuju dengan Platinum. Seharusnya Ruby tetap didampingi walaupun dia bekerja keras, minimal dia perlu teman bicara untuk saling menyalurkan ide," kata Yellow.

"Sapphire, Anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Ruby dalam hal itu. Untuk caranya, saya serahkan padamu," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah ..." kata Sapphire sambil berpikir tentang cara membuat Ruby rileks dalam pekerjaannya besok.

"Sepertinya masalah ini juga berlaku bagiku, termasuk dengan solusinya. Aku akan pergi ke Green dan menemaninya," kata Blue, kemudian dia berjalan ke ruang pusat kendali. Meninggalkan empat perempuan itu di meja makan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana pengamatan gerhananya, Crystal?" tanya Yellow.

"Bukannya Anda harus bekerja pada saat gerhana itu terjadi, Yellow?" tanya Platinum.

"Aku harus beristirahat setelah aku mengobati satu Pokemon yang sakit. Data Pokemonnya sudah kumasukkan, lalu aku meminta izin kepada Red dan dia menyetujuinya. Aku tertidur saat gerhana terjadi dan terbangun setengah jam yang lalu," kata Yellow.

"Masuk akal. Gerhananya dimulai pada pukul 17.02.47 sampai 17.03.20 waktu Airy. Fobos menutupi seperempat penampakan matahari pada saat maksimalnya pada pukul 17.03.07, tepatnya 25,4%," kata Crystal. Platinum mengangguk, setuju dengan kesimpulan dari Crystal.

"Apakah kembali hanya tiga puluh detik seperti kemarin?" tanya Yellow.

"Tidak. Ini lebih lama sampai 35 detik," kata Platinum.

"Pada akhirnya, pada sol berikutnya, gerhana matahari akan terjadi dalam waktu 30 detik lagi," kata Crystal.

"Kemudian, gerhana matahari sebagian yang akan mengakhiri rentetan gerhana matahari pada awal tahun ini," kata Platinum.

"Apakah itu berarti Ruby bisa bersantai saat gerhana matahari sebagian itu selesai?" tanya Sapphire.

"Justru lebih singkat. Kita hanya akan mengambil gambar dari gerhana matahari cincinnya saja," kata Crystal.

"Berarti tak ada yang perlu direpotkan setelah gerhana itu selesai," kata Sapphire.

"Yang dipikirkan sekarang adalah sebelum gerhana itu terjadi. Ruby masih sibuk sampai dia belum mau keluar dari kamarnya setelah gerhana selesai," kata Crystal.

"Ya, itulah masalahnya. Apa kalian memiliki ide untuk membuatnya keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Sapphire.

"Dia tak perlu keluar, Sapphire. Kau yang masuk. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Ruby butuh teman," kata Yellow.

"Caranya?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa berbincang dengannya, memberikannya pijatan nikmat, atau bahkan membawakannya makanan kalau nanti dia tidak keluar untuk makan malam," kata Yellow.

"Bicara tentang makan malam, sepertinya ini saatnya Diamond membuatkan makan malam lezat untuk kita. Bukankah begitu, Diamond?" tanya Platinum yang entah bagaimana, Diamond mampu dengar pada saat dia masih merebus bagian terakhir kentangnya.

"Siap, Nona! Makan malam akan siap segera. Akan kuberi tanda makan malam telah siap," kata Diamond, kemudian dia menekan tombol yang menandakan makan malam sudah siap. Lampu merah dan kuning berkedip pada layar monitor di semua tempat di pangkalan. Warna ini akan menstimulasi orang untuk makan. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide lama dari Bumi sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya, semua orang datang ke dapur. Mereka terlihat seperti pasukan militer yang siap untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka. Diamond hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, sedikit santailah. Ini bukan perang dunia," kata Diamond sambil membagikan kentang rebusnya.

'Maaf, suasananya hening sekali di sini. Kami terbawa suasana," kata Red.

"Ya, seharusnya kami bersantai di sini," kata Green. Red mengangguk. Kemudian suasana mencair kembali. Mereka saling mengobrol tentang keseharian mereka.

Gold dan Crystal sedang berbincang tentang gerhana matahari berikutnya, Emerald sedang menjelaskan komponen baru dari _Rhyhornia_ yang dia buat dari barang bekas kepada Sun dan Yvonne, dan Black sedang melihat hasil ulasan dari acara yang dia buat bersama White.

Bagaimana dengan Sapphire? Dia memilih untuk mendekat ke Diamond.

"Diamond, bisakah kau siapkan kentang rebus dan kopi untuk Ruby? Sepertinya dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya lagi," kata Sapphire.

"Oh, sudah kuduga. Dia tidak keluar dari kemarin. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak keluar," kata Diamond.

"Mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan kameranya untuk gerhana terakhir," kata Sapphire.

"Harusnya dia keluar sejenak untuk menikmati sol yang indah ini," kata Diamond.

"Mungkin karena ini adalah misinya yang terberat," kata Sapphire.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Diamond.

"Besok adalah sol yang spesial baginya, tapi dia sangat takut," kata Sapphire.

"Kukira dia hanya takut karena gerhananya akan terjadi terus-menerus," kata Diamond.

"Bukan hanya itu. Ini akan menjadi hari spesialnya," kata Sapphire sambil menerima makanan dari Diamond.

"Semoga Ruby bisa melaksanakan misinya dengan baik," kata Diamond.

"Lebih baik aku memberikan makanannya sekarang," kata Sapphire. Diamond mengangguk dan Sapphire berjalan ke kamarnya Ruby.

Ketika Sapphire sudah sampai ke kamarnya Ruby, dia menekan tombol belnya. Setelah beberapa saat, pintunya terbuka sendiri dan Sapphire masuk ke dalam kamarnya Ruby. Di sana, ada Ruby yang masih duduk , badannya sedikit gemetaran.

"Hai, Ruby," kata Sapphire, berusaha memanggilnya. Ruby menoleh ke arahnya, melihat Sapphire yang tersenyum. Dia masih tetap gemetaran.

"Sapph ..." Ruby melihat Sapphire yang membawa makanannya.

"Ada masalah, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire sambil mendekati kursi kerjanya. Sapphire melihat kameranya Ruby sudah terlihat bagus. Di sebelahnya ada versi cetak dari foto gerhana matahari tadi sore. Sapphire kagum melihat fotonya.

"Fotonya bagus sekali, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sapph. Paling tidak satu kekhawatiranku bisa menghilang," kata Ruby.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ada dua tepatnya. Pertama, aku takut kau tidak akan menyukai foto gerhana matahari ini," kata Ruby.

"Ayolah, Semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau bisa memfoto fenomena seperti ini. Aku yakin setiap orang, termasuk aku sendiri, akan menyukai foto ini," kata Sapphire sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Lalu, aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok," kata Ruby.

"Tentang misi itu ya?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk.

"Kapten Red mendapatkan pesan dari Bumi bahwa aku harus mendapatkan foto gerhana matahari pada Sol 10 tanpa gangguan atmosfer buatan di pangkalan. Dengan kata lain, aku harus melakukannya di luar pangkalan," kata Ruby.

"Hmmm, itu berarti, kau akan berada di luar pangkalan untuk pertama kalinya, bahkan untuk semua kru misi ini," kata Sapphire dengan suara senang.

"Tapi ada yang kutakutkan. Aku takut kalau ada yang salah pada saat aku berada di luar pangkalan, ditambah dengan kekhawatiran itu," kata Ruby.

"Kekhawatiran apa?" tanya Sapphire.

"Sapph, bisakah kau meletakkan makanannya di kasurku?" tanya Ruby, Sapphire hanya mengangguk kemudian dia meletakkan makanannya di atas kasur. Lalu dia kembali berada di sampingnya Ruby.

"Aku sudah meletakkan makanannya. Sekarang ada—" Sapphire tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu terjadi.

 _Ruby memeluk Sapphire, erat-erat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Ruby memeluknya begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya Ruby membisikkan sesuatu pada Sapphire._

"Aku takut, Sapph," bisik Ruby kepada Sapphire.

"Eh, takut?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk pelas sambil berbisik kepada Sapphire lagi.

"Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa melaksanakan misiku dengan benar dan justru mati sia-sia di permukaan Mars," bisik Ruby.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hal seperti itu, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire.

"Aku belum pernah keluar dari pangkalan dan diluar sana, adalah lingkungan yang sangat mematikan. Oksigennya sedikit, atmosfernya tipis, ada jauh lebih banyak karbon dioksida, ada juga radiasi tinggi yang bisa saja membunuhku. Namun itu bukan bagian yang paling menyakitkan, Sapphire," kata Ruby.

"Eh? Lalu apa yang paling kau khawatirkan, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire lagi. Kemudian, pelukan Ruby kepada Sapphire semakin erat.

"Aku takut kau akan sendirian, Sapph. Kalau aku salah langkah dan terbunuh, kau akan terpukul karena kepergianku. Sebenarnya itulah yang aku takutkan kalau aku sampai gagal melaksanakan misi ini," kata Ruby. Sapphire menatap Ruby sambil tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ruby.

"Ruby, ini adalah misi besarmu. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan keluar pangkalan setelah kita memasukinya. Apapun yang kau lakukan di sana akan menjadi inspirasi bagi semua orang, bukan hanya di pangkalan ini, tapi juga bagi manusia di Bumi dan planet lain yang sedang melakukan misi serupa," kata Sapphire. Kali ini pelukan Sapphire yang makin erat.

"Aku, sebagai orang terdekatmu, akan tetap bangga denganmu, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Kau ini Ruby, orang terkuat yang kutahu. Kau pasti bisa melaksanakan misi ini dengan sukses," kata Sapphire.

"Kau yakin, Sapph?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti bisa. Ada yang bisa kuberikan untukmu kalau kau berhasil besok, Ruby. Sebuah hadiah istimewa," kata Sapphire.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanya Ruby.

"Rahasia. Namun aku punya hadiah pertamamu untuk kali ini," kata Sapphire.

"Eh? Hadiah apa lagi?" tanya Sapphire, kemudian Sapphire melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di belakang Ruby yang kembali duduk di kursinya. Kemudian, Sapphire memberikan pijatan di pundaknya.

"Wah, Sapph, aku tak tahu pijatanmu bisa seenak ini. Teruskan Sapphire. Aku ingin meneruskan pekerjaanku sejenak," kata Ruby, kembali memegang laptop andalannya untuk kembali memproses gambar gerhana matahari. Mengejutkannya, dengan bantuan pijatan dari Sapphire, Ruby bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat. Beban pikirannya yang hilang membuat Ruby bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Nah, selesai, Sapph. Sudah cukup pijatannya," kata Ruby. Sapphire menyudahi pijatannya.

"Ruby, kentang rebusnya ada di kasur," kata Sapphire.

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa," kata Ruby, pergi ke kasurnya untuk mengambil kentang rebusnya lalu membawanya ke meja kerjanya. Sambil makan, Sapphire yang berada di samping Ruby melihat Ruby dalam keadaan senang.

"Ingatlah, Ruby, kalau kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan untuk membicarakannya dengan teman-teman di sini. Mereka semua siap membantumu, termasuk aku," kata Sapphire. Lalu secara mengejutkan, Red muncul pada layar monitor.

"Sapphire benar, Ruby," kata Ruby.

"Kapten?" tanya Ruby.

"Panggil saja aku Red, Ruby. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu senang dipanggil kapten," kata Red sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri sambil terkekeh. Lalu, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kita adalah satu tim. Tim _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Masalah satu orang dalam tim adalah masalah semua orang dalam tim, dan itu berarti, masalah itu harus diselesaikan bersama," kata Red.

"Maaf telah menyusahkan, Red. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana saat aku harus keluar besok," kata Ruby.

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah diatur. Pakaian, waktu keluar, posisi pemotretan, oksigen, semuanya sudah ada yang mengaturnya. Kau tinggal merekam gerhana matahari itu dan misi selesai. Kau akan menjadi pahlawan karena menjadi orang pertama dalam misi ini yang keluar dari pangkalan," kata Red.

"Terima kasih, Red, tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ruby.

"Sapphire menceritakannya kepada Yellow, Platinum, Blue, dan Crystal. Lalu Yellow menceritakannya padaku kemudian aku melihat apa yang terjadi lewat kamera pengawasku. Tenang saja, rahasia dijamin," kata Red.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Red. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaik dari gerhana matahari ini besok, langsung dari permukaan Mars," kata Ruby.

"Bagus, Ruby. Red keluar," kata Red, lalu rupanya menghilang dari layar monitor. Ruby dan Sapphire saling memandang dan tersenyum. Sepertinya beban mereka sudah berkurang satu.

"Ruby," panggil Sapphire.

"Ya, Sapph?" tanya Ruby.

"Selamat berjuang untuk besok," kata Sapphire.

"Terima kasih, Sapphire," kata Ruby sambil memberikan nampan makannya kepada Sapphire.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengenbalikan nampan ini. Aku takut Diamond akan mencarinya," kata Sapphire.

"Tunggu, Sapph. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu untukmu," kata Ruby.

"Kau ingin memberikanku apa, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire, dan dari tempat duduknya, Ruby berdiri, meraih Sapphire, dan langsung mencium keningnya Sapphire dengan lembut. Kemudian, dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, Ruby berbisik di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Sapph,"

Sisanya, Sapphire keluar dengan wajah merah merona menuju dapur. Untung hanya Diamond yang ada di sana. Itupun sedang berada di bagian taman. Jadi, setelah meletakkan nampan itu di wadah cuci, Sapphire langsung berlari ke kamarnya, kemudian langsung terjun ke kasur dan berteriak dengan wajah yang tertutupi bantal.

Walaupun teriakan itu akhirnya teredam, tapi Blue bisa merasakan teriakan itu dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya satu kapal sudah berlayar ke samudera asmara," kata Blue sebelum akhirnya dia melihat monitor di ruang pusat kendali.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Pada akhirnya, sol berikutnya akan menjadi sol terakhir dari deretan gerhana matahari cincin oleh Fobos. Untuk itu, Ruby sidap siap lahir batin untuk menembut batas, keluar dari pangkalan untuk melihat keaslian gerhana matahari tanpa halangan.**

 **Langsung dari permukaan Mars, tanggal 10 Sagittarius 300.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	13. Sol 10

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini episode ketiga belas. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Katakan saja ini seperti Neil Armstrong melangkah di permukaan Bulan untuk pertama kalinya.**

 **Ini lebih sederhana, dengan Ruby yang akan berjalan-jalan di permukaan Planet Merah, terutama untuk misi memotret gerhana matahari.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 10, 10 Sagittarius 300, 24 Juni 2173**_

 _ **08.00 AMT, 12.11 UTC**_

Ruang berkumpul penuh dengan orang. Mereka bukan berunjuk rasa karena kesalahan sebuah sistem. Mereka berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting. Saking pentingnya ...

"Serius? Kita tidak makan di ruang makan, tapi di sini?" tanya Black.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Mungkin karena ini sangat penting sampai Red meminta kita untuk berkumpul di sini. Lagipula Diamond dan Pearl tidak keberatan dengan ini. MAGIC juga siap membantu," kata White.

"Ah, benar juga. Si robot pembantu kita itu," kata Black.

Sementara itu, di sisi meja yang lain ...

"Gerhana lagi?" tanya Sun, lemas seperti biasa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau lemas sekali seperti kertas kering," kata Moon.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan gerhana matahari yang terjadi tiga sol berturut-turut. TIGA SOL, MOON! TIGA SOL!" seru Sun sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi.

"Ayolah, ini hanya fenomena biasa di Mars. Kau beruntung bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Untung saja bukan kau yang disuruh keluar dari pangkalan," kata Moon.

"Lucu sekali, Moon, lucu sekali," kata Sun sebelum tidur lemas lagi.

Di bagian lain meja ...

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Crys?" tanya Emerald.

"Oh, Emerald. Aku sedang melihat keadaan langit Mars pada saat gerhana berlangsung. Aku melihat simulasinya," kata Crystal.

"Mungkin karena itu Ruby dan Red belum masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tapi yang kuherankan, di mana Sapphire?" tanya Emerald. Crystal hanya bisa menggerakkan pundaknya, tanda dia tidak tahu tentang keberadaan dua kawan satu region dari Emerald.

Pada saat itulah, Red masuk ke ruangan bersama Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond dan Pearl, serta MAGIC. Diamond dan Pearl langsung membagikan makanan dengan dibantu MAGIC, sedangkan Ruby dan Sapphire duduk di dekat Emerald yang sudah menunggu.

"Dari mana saja kau, Ruby? Jangan bilang kalau kau melanggar peraturan itu bersama Sapphire," kata Emerald.

"Enak saja, kami tidak melakukan itu. Lagipula, kami hanya berbincang dengan Red tentang misi ini," kata Ruby.

"Pembicaraan apa?" tanya Emerald.

"Nanti kau tahu," kata Ruby. Lalu, Red memulai pembicaraan resminya.

"Mohon perhatiannya. Selamat pagi semuanya," kata Red. Teman-temannya menyambutnya.

"Semoga kalian semua mendapatkan sarapan yang dibutuhkan karena sol ini akan sangat menantang," kata Red. Ada sebagian orang yang mulai meminum teh Mars yang sudah tersedia di gelas.

"Sol ini adalah sol terakhir dari rentetan gerhana matahari yang terjadi di pangkalan ini, dan saya mendapatkan mandat untuk memotret dan merekam gerhana matahari tersebut dari permukaan planet Mars. Tanpa kubah, tanpa atmosfer buatan. Asli dari Mars," kata Red. Nampaknya semua orang memperhatikan ucapan Red.

"Saya berterima kasih karena Ruby telah bersedia untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari pangkalan ini untuk mendapatkan rekaman asli dari gerhana matahari di Mars ini," tepuk tangan langsung keluar, memeriahkan ruang berkumpul tersebut. Ruby tersenyum.

"Saya menyadari bahwa misi ini akan menjadi misi penting pertama kita, setelah kita menentukan misi besar kita. Karena itulah kita perlu melakukannya bersama-sama. Ruby tidak akan bekerja sendiri dalam urusan memotret gerhana matahari ini. Semua bagian akan bergerak untuk mempermudah kerjanya Ruby di permukaan Mars. Baiklah, ini pembagian kerjanya," kata Red sambil menyalakan layar besar yang menunjukkan nama orang-orang dan kegiatan mereka.

"Crystal, kau tetap awasi hasil rekaman dari Mars seperti misimu pada awalnya," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru Crystal.

"Platinum, berikan tanda waktu gerhana berdasarkan simulasi dan bandingkan dengan gerhana asli," kata Red. Platinum mengangguk.

"Moon, persiapkan ruang kesehatan. Akan sangat penting baginya untuk mengecek radiasi yang terpapar pada tubuhnya," kata Red.

"Siap, Red," kata Moon.

"Emerald, beri tahu MAGIC untuk memperkuat medan magnet di sekitar pangkalan," kata Red.

"Oke, Red. MAGIC, persiapkan peningkatan kekuatan medan magnetnya," kata Emerald.

"Siap, Emerald," kata MAGIC.

"Yellow, kau tetap amati apa yang terjadi pada para Pokemon pada saat gerhana terjadi," kata Red.

"Baiklah, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Diamond, persiapkan makanan terbaikmu sebelum dan sesudah Ruby menyelesaikan misinya di permukaan Mars," kata Red.

"Makanan siap disajikan, kapten," kata Diamond.

"Eh, jarang sekali kau panggil Red 'kapten'. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Pearl.

"Daripada 'laksamana'. Ini bukan kapal laut. Ini adalah pangkalan penopang hidup di planet Merah," kata Diamond.

"Lalu Ruby itu apa?" tanya Pearl.

"Penyelam tapi tak basah. Aneh kan? Orang memakai pakaian seperti orang mau menyelam ke laut tapi saat kembali ke kapal tetap saja tidak basah. Tapi tetap saja dingin," kata Diamond.

"Terus ada apa dengan itu, Diamond?" tanya Pearl.

"Berarti astronaut itu aslinya adalah penyelam yang tidak menyelam," kata Diamond.

"Aduh, kepalaku jadi pusing mendengarkanmu berbicara," kata Pearl. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tertawa karena sama-sama pusing mendengarkan Diamond berbicara.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Diamond. Tertawaan mereka bertambah intens. Pearl hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri saking bingungnya dengan jalan pikiran Diamond.

"Perumpamaan yang bagus, Diamond. Penyelam yang tidak menyelam. Memang benar, Ruby akan menyelam permukaan Mars yang bisa membunuh kita tanpa pakaian yang tepat," kata Red.

"Terus, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Black.

"Tetap fokus dengan tugas inti kalian bagian yang tidak mendapatkan tugas khusus ini. Waltunya untuk penjelasan garis waktu misi ini. Kepada Platinum, saya persilakan," kata Red.

"Terima kasih, Red. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang gerhana ini terlebih dahulu," kata Platinum sambil menunjukkan tabel waktu dan hologram gerhana dari pangkalan.

"Gerhana ini akan dimulai pada pukul 15.17.09 waktu Airy dan selesai pada pukul 15.17.40. Ruby akan keluar pada pukul 15 tepat untuk mempersiapkan peralatan rekam dan menghubungkannya ke pangkalan. Anda akan menunggu tandaku saat mendekati waktu gerhana. Kemudian, setelah gerhana selesai, pada pukul 15.20, rekaman diakhiri dan Anda kembali ke pangkalan secepat dan setepat mungkin," kata Platinum sambil mengarahkan Ruby.

"Baiklah, Platinum. Aku mengerti," kata Ruby.

"Untuk tindakan darurat, aku akan membutuhkan Sun untuk mengenbalikan Ruby ke pangkalan," kata Red.

"Hanya Sun, Red?" tanya Gold.

"Tidak, akan tetapi denganku juga," kata Red.

"Baiklah, aku paham," kata Gold.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan semuanya untuk nanti siang. Kita akan mulai fokus pada pukus dua siang," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru semua orang di dalam.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah hadir. Rapat selesai," kata Red. Akhirnya, rapatnya selesai dan kru misi keluar untuk mempersiapkan misi besar tersebut.

...

Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk mempersiapkan misinya Ruby. Crystal mempersiapkan sistem yang membuat gambar dari kamera di Mars bisa masuk ke pangkalan. Emerald dan MAGIC sedang mempersiapkan progam untuk memperkuat medan magnet di sekitar pangkalan. Moon sedang mendata obat-obatan dan alat CT Scan untuk kegiatan pascamisi. Diamond sedang membuat donat kentang Mars sebagai tanda misi besar berhasil. Platinum sedang melihat simulasi gerhana mataharinya. Yellow sudah berada di kubah Pokemon, bermain sebentar dengan beberapa Pokemon di sana.

Bagaimana dengan Ruby?

Dia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Sapphire. Duduk bersama di kasur. Merenung.

"Ruby, jadi, ini saatnya ..." gumam Sapphire di samping Ruby. Wajahnya menyimpan perasaan khawatirnya terhadap setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Sapph, aku sudah berkata padamu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya misi 20 menit di permukaan Mars yang tidak jauh dari pangkalan. Hanya 20 meter. Aku tidak akan pergi lama," kata Ruby.

"Aku takut kau mengalami kendala buruk dalam misimu. Ini Mars. Aku tak tahu mengapa kau yang harus keluar," kata Sapphire.

"Kalauuntuk itu, memang lebih masuk akal dengan cara ini. Perempuan baru bisa keluar dari pangkalan pada Sol 20 setelah evaluasiku nanti," kata Ruby.

"Ini tidak adil, Ruby. Aku ingin keluar bersamamu. Aku ingin membantumu menyelesaikan misimu," kata Sapphire. Ruby mendekap Sapphire untuk menenangkannya.

"Akan ada waktunya kita akan keluar bersama," kata Ruby.

"Kapan?" tanya Sapphire.

"Sol 20. Red berkata kepada kita bahwa akan ada 4 orang yang keluar untuk jalan-jalan di permukaan. Bukannya dia tadi memberikan kita tawaran untuk ikut?" tanya Ruby.

"Aku tidak tahan untuk menunggu 10 sol lagi," kata Sapphire.

"Bersabarlah, Sapph. Aku akan berjuang agar kita bisa melihat permukaan secara langsung," kata Ruby. Sapphire memeluk Ruby erat-erat sambil berbisik kepadanya.

"Kau janji kan, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire.

"Aku janji, Sapph. Sudah, bersabarlah. Aku akan berjuang untuk kita," kata Ruby sambil memandang Sapphire yang hampir saja menangis karena khawatir. Ruby langsung mengeluskan jarinya pada daerah dekat matanya, menghapus tetesan air yang siap jatuh.

"Ruby ..." panggil Sapphire dengan lembut.

"Ya, Sapph?" tanya Ruby. Dengan segera, Sapphire mendekati Ruby dan mencium pipi kirinya. Ruby langsung kaku dan terheran-heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sapph ..." Ruby hanya bisa terbata-bata. Sapphire tersenyum padanya.

"Berjuanglah, Ruby. Demi kita berdua, Mars, dan umat manusia," kata Sapphire. Ruby mengembalikan senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Sapphire, tunggu aku di dalam. Sambut aku kalau aku sudah selesai dari misi ini. Aku tahu Mars itu kotor, berdebu, dan berkarat, akan tetapi, demi umat manusia, aku siap keluar ke sana, memberikan tontonan yang spektakuler kepada manusia di Bumi. Karena itulah, Sapphire, doakan aku sukses di sana," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk

"Ya, Ruby," kata Sapphire, riang, sebelum mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

...

"Oke, teman-teman, mari kita bersiap untuk misi penting ini. Aku berharap semuanya sudah bersiap di posisi," kata Red di ruang kendali, 10 menit sebelum pukul 3 sore, seperti yang diadwalkan.

"Bagiam perekaman?" tanya Red. Crystal yang berada di observatorium sudah bersiap dengan rekaman di dalam.

"Siap sedia, Red," kata Crystal.

"Medis?" tannya Red. Moon sudah siap di ruang kesehatan.

"Siap, Red," kata Moon.

"Nutrisi?" tanya Red. Tepat waktu, donat kentang Mars buatan Diamond baru saja matang.

"Makanan siap disajikan, kapten," kata Diamond.

"Pembangkit medan magnet?" tanya Red. Tepat waktu juga, Emerald menaikkan kekuatan medan magnet di sekitar pangkalan.

"30 menit siap menyala, Red," kata Emerald.

"Pengamat Pokemon?" tanya Red. Yellow sedang melompat-lompat untuk melihat keadaan Pokemon di sana.

"Siap siaga, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Platinum, kau siap?" tanya Red.

"Sistem simulasi menyala sempurna dan siap dicocokkan dengan realita gerhana," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah, Sapphire, ini giliranmu. Bagaimana keadaan Ruby?" tanya Red. Ruby dan Sapphire sudah berada di dalam ruangan _airlock_. Peralatan seperti tripod, kamera khusus Mars, dan kabel sudah berada di sana.

"Ruby sudah siap keluar. Peralatannya juga sudah berada di _airlock_ ," kata Sapphire.

"Baiklah, Sapphire. Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan _airlock_ karena Ruby akan keluar sebentar lagi," kata Red.

"Baiklah, Red. Aku akan segera keluar," Sapphire segera keluar dari _airlock_. Pada saat itu juga, Ruby bersiap untuk membuka pintu _airlock_.

"Oke, Red. Aku siap untuk membuka pintunya," kata Ruby.

"Lanjutkan, Ruby," kata Red. Ruby menekan tombol pada layar sentuh dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintunya keluar.

Atmosfer Bumi dari pangkalan keluar langsung karena tekanan udara Bumi yang 160 kali lebih tinggi daripada Mars. Udara yang masuk kemudian adalah udara Mars yang dingin dan penuh karbon dioksida.

Setelah mengambil tripodnya, Ruby akhirnya keluar dari pintu pangkalan. Melihat ke sekitar pintu untuk memastikan keadaannya aman.

"Blue, aku minta perkiraan cuaca," kata Ruby.

"Oke. Cuaca cerah dengan kecepatan angin 2 kilometer per jam, suhu udara di pangkalan adalah -23 derajat Celsius. Kau bisa berjalan sekarang, Ruby," kata Blue dari ruang pusat kendali.

"Baiklah, aku akan melangkah sekarang," Ruby mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu ke permukaan Mars. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh langkah, dia berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Ruby?" tanya Red.

"Tanah kemerahan, batu, pangkalan, dan bibir kawah. Ingatlah kalau kita berada di tengah-tengah kawah," kata Ruby. Red tersenyum.

"Tentu kami tahu. Sayangnya jejak di Mars mudah hilang, tidak seperti di Bulan," kata Red.

"Ya, ini juga bukan kali pertama manusia mendarat di Mars. Untuk misi ini saja, sudah 34 kali," kata Ruby sambil menegakkan tripodnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil kameranya.

"Oke, tripod sudah berdiri, aku akan memasang kameranya. Untuk kali ini, ada lapisan yang bisa meredam teriknya sinar matahari yang kubawa dari observatorium. Tentunya ini versi kecilnya. Aku akan memasangnya," kata Ruby sambil memasang kameranya. Kemudian, dia memasang kabel yang dia pasang ke soket yang ada di lapisan luar dinding pangkalan. Inilah yang menghubungkan kamera dengan pangkalan. Lalu, Platinum memberikannya tanda.

"Ruby, gerakkan kameramu ke posisi mengarah ke barat dengan sedikit ke utara 9 derajat, lalu naikkan ke posisi 48 derajat," kata Ruby.

"Beri tahu aku kalau aku berada dalam posisi yang tepat," kata Ruby sambil menggerakkan kameranya. Pada layar, tampilan dari kameranya masih gelap karena tertutup lapisan peredam cahaya matahari. Pada saat posisinya tepat, matahari akan terlihat seperti bola kuning. Setelah Ruby menggeser posisi kameranya, matahari terlihat pada layar.

"Bagus, Ruby, posisi kameranya sudah tepat. Sekarang pukul 15.12. Kau punya waktu 5 menit," kata Red.

"Bagaimana kalau aku rekam sekarang?" tanya Ruby.

"Ide bagus," kata Red.

"Baiklah, mulai merekam," kata Ruby sambil mengatur kamera agar mulai merekam. Pada menit-menit pertama, hanya lingkaran kuning yang terlihat. Itulah matahari. Lalu, pada pukul 15.17, terlihat dari arah barat, matahari tertutup oleh sesuatu.

"Teman-teman, itu Fobos!" seru Red, melihat gerhana yang baru saja dimulai. Gerhananya bergerak cepat ke timur karena revolusi Fobos yang cepat. Dalam waktu setengah menit, gerhana berakhir.

"Oke, Ruby, kau bisa mengakhiri rekamanmu," kata Red.

"Baiklah, Red. Akan kurapikan kembali peralatanku dan kembali ke pangkalan," kata Ruby.

"Baik. Bagian medis dan nutrisi, bersiap untuk memberikan pelayan terbaik kalian. Emerald, kembalikan medan magnet ke normal," kata Red. Semua dilaksanakan dengan cekatan setelah Ruby masuk ke pangkalan.

...

Malamnya, Ruby akhirnya bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, makan di ruang makan.

"Diamond, harus kuakui kalau donatmu nomor satu di Mars!" seru Ruby. Teman-temannya tertawa, menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Ruby. Sapphire tersenyum di sampingnya, melihat Ruby yang kembali ceria.

"Ruby," panggil Sapphire.

"Ya, Sapph?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire menggenggam tangan kirinya Ruby.

"Kerjamu luar biasa. Aku bangga padamu," kata Sapphire.

"Tak tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Sapph," kata Ruby.

"Sapphire benar, Ruby. Dengan ini, kita bisa lebih leluasa keluar dari pangkalan. 20 menitmu adalah permulaan dari sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa besok," kata Red.

"Terima kasih, Red," kata Ruby. Red menghela napasnya.

"Ya, paling tidak sekarang kita bisa fokus ke pertarungan latihan itu. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, Ruby," kata Red. Ruby mengangguk.

Misi besar Ruby akhirnya berakhir sukses dengan berakhirnya rentetan gerhana matahari di Mars oleh Fobos.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Aku capek, kebanyakan tugas heu :'3**

 **Paling tidak, fic ini masih berlanjut. Sol berikutnya, bersiaplah, pertarungan pertama!**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	14. Sol 10b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode keempat belas. Terjadi kesalahan penghitungan pada sistem latihan. Cheren dan Sun menyadari itu dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya Red ketika Red mendapatkan berita penting.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 10, 10 Sagittarius 300, 25 Juni 2173**_

 **21.28 AMT, 02.03 UTC**

Cheren dan Sun sedang berjalan ke kamarnya Red. Wajah mereka berdua menunjukkan bahwa mereka khawatir.

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah seperti ini?" tanya Cheren, yang paling khawatir dari semuanya.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan pikiranmu. Kalau kita sudah berada di kamarnya Red dan menjelaskan semua ini, pasti masalah akan jadi beres," kata Sun.

"Tapi masalahnya, pertandingan pertama akan terjadi besok dan pasti akan ada yang penasaran dengan siapa yang akan bertarung terlebih dahulu. Ditambah lagi, semua orang belum melatih Pokemonnya lagi setelah mereka sampai ke Mars. Pasti kemampuan mereka kurang maksimal," kata Cheren.

"Berarti ini memang masalah serius," kata Sun. Pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya Red.

"Red, ini kami, Cheren dan Sun," kata Sun, memanggil Red. Kemudian, pintu di depan mereka terbuka, dan mereka berdua masuk ke kamarnya Red.

Di dalam sana, Red sudah menunggu mereka berdua. Komputernya sedang membuka catatan para krunya yang sudah masuk. Ada beberapa buku tentang misi dan Pokemon. Dia sedang dalam keadaan santai dengan T-shirt-nya yang bertuliskan " _Get your a** to Mars_ ".

"Red, kaosmu bagus," kata Sun.

"Terima kasih, lagipula, warnanya merah. Aku suka merah. Jadi ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Red.

"Sebenarnya, aku melakukan kesalahan pada penghitungan," kata Cheren.

"Kesalahan penghitungan yang mana? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan misi besar?" tanya Red.

"Tidak, secara langsung. Ini tentang pertandingan latihan," kata Cheren.

"Oke, aku mendengarkanmu," kata Red.

"Jadi begini, pada saat kita berkumpul pada sol 7, aku memiliki ide tentang melakukan pertandingan latihan sebelum ada pertandingan inti. Aku merencanakan ada 55 pertandingan pada jarak antarpertandingan 4 sol. Ternyata, setelah kuhitung, bukan ada 55 pertandingan, melainkan 120," kata Cheren.

Red langsung membuka matanya, kaget melihat perbandingan kesahalannya lebih dari dua kali lipat.

"Yang kukira pertandingan latihannya akan selesai pada 220 sol, ternyata baru selesai setelah 480 sol. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan seminggu istirahat dan 17 pertandingan. Ini akan memotong waktu untuk misi besar," kata Cheren.

"Benar juga. Lalu, kalau ada hal seperti ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Red.

"Sebenarnya ini belum selesai. Ini masih ditambah dengan jadwal pertandingan. Aku merencanakan untuk memulai pertandingan besok, tapi dari pengamatanku, mereka belum melatih Pokemonnya sama sekali. Jadi, aku ragu kalau mereka akan menunjukkan performa terbaik mereka besok," kata Cheren.

"Jadi, kau menyarankan apa?" tanya Red.

"Yang kupikirkan adalah kita memundurkan waktu pertandingan pertamanya ke sol 20 agar mereka dapat bersiap-siap dengan pertandingan," kata Cheren.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan jadwal pertandingannya?" tanya Red.

"Itulah yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu, Red, ditambah dengan Sun yang pada saat itu mengusulkan jarak 4 sol itu," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai," kata Red sambil mengatur tabel yang mengandung 16 orang yang memiliki 5 Pokemon atau lebih.

"Kalau memakai perhitungan awal yang jarak 4 sol dan memulai pertandingan besok, kita baru selesai dalam latihan setelah sol 487," kata Cheren.

"Lama sekali waktunya. Kalau ini di Bumi, ini sudah setahun lebih," kata Red.

"Karena itulah, kami berencana untuk mengganti jarak waktunya," kata Cheren.

"Ada ide?" tanya Red.

"Satu atau dua sol," kata Cheren.

"Aku setuju. Karena yang akan bertarung di setlap sol itu berbeda-beda, jadi tidak akan mempengaruhi stamina kru," kata Sun.

"Satu atau dua sol. Aku memilih dua sol saja. Aku berpikir kalau satu sol itu terlalu singkat dan akan sangat ramai bagi bagian habitasi Pokemon tempat pertandingan berlangsung. Ini akan mempengaruhi kejiwaan para Pokemon yang tinggal di situ," kata Red.

"Jadi, dua sol?" tanya Cheren. Sun dan Red mengangguk.

"Oke, dua sol, itu berarti pertandingan latihan akan berakhir setelah 240 sol. Setengah dari jadwal aslinya," kata Cheren.

"Kita akan memiliki lebih dari 400 sol untuk misi yang lain," kata Red.

"Baiklah, sekarang tentang jadwal pertandingan setiap orang," kata Sun.

"Baiklah, yang paling penting adalah jangan sampai ada pertandingan oleh orang yang sama dalam jarak waktu 2 sol," kata Red.

"Baiklah, kalau aku mengikuti pola yang sudah kutentukan pada rencana awalku, bentuknya akan menjadi seperti ini," kata Cheren, memberikan masukan data pada tabel dan menunjukkan hasilnya.

"Jadi, pertandingan pertama adalah Blue melawan Yellow pada sol 20 dan yang terakhir adalah pertandingan Blue melawan Yvonne pada sol 258," kata Red.

"Ya, kemudian, istirahat selama satu minggu dan kemudian pertandingan inti untuk menantang Green dan kau," kata Cheren.

"Ah, benar juga. Itu berarti aku juga perlu latihan," kata Red.

"Pertandingan inti akan dimulai pada sol 266 lewat pertandingan Emerald melawan Ruby," kata Sun.

"Lalu keesokan solnya, White melawan Xavier, lalu Diamond melawan Blue, Yellow melawan Yvonne, Gold melawan Black, Silver melawan Sapphire, Platinum melawan Wally, dan yang terakhir, pada sol 273, Pearl melawan Platinum. Lalu mulai sol 274, bagian perempat final dimulai sampai sol 277. Kemudian, semi final di sol 278 dan sol 279. Yang berikutnya adalah final pada sol 280. Melawan Green pada sol 290, dan akhirnya, melawanmu pada sol 300," kata Cheren.

"Wah, pas sekali dengan tahun ini. Ini harus menjadi pertarungan epik," kata Red. Cheren dan Sun mengangguk.

"Ini berarti masalah pengaturan jadwalnya selesai. Aku akan mengirimkan jadwal pertandingannya ke seluruh kru misi," kata Red.

"Baiklah, Red. Terima kasih telah membantu kami," kata Cheren.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, kalian dapat beristirahat. Tentunya kita masih lelah setelah gerhana matahari tadi siang," kata Red.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu," kata Sun.

"Silakan," kata Red, lalu Cheren dan Sun keluar dari kamarnya Red. Red kembali ke komputernya dan melihat dokumen tentang Pokemon. Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Inilah sebab Red membuka dokumen mengenai Pokemon. Komputer itu menunjukkan sebuah informasi.

 _POKEMON BARU AKAN DIKIRIM KE PANGKALAN BESOK PAGI_

"Ada yang menarik, Red-san?" tanya Yellow yang wajahnya tiba-tiba muncul di layar monitor komputer milik Red.

"Oh, Yellow. Ya, ada yang menarik. Akan ada Pokemon baru yang akan dikirimkan ke pangkalan besok," kata Red.

"Pokemon baru? Apa ada data mengenai Pokemon-Pokemon ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Ada. Karena itulah aku membaca buku mengenai Pokemon," kata Red.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku Pokemon apa yang akan datang? Kalau diperlukan, aku siap untuk menyambut Pokemon ini," kata Yellow.

"Baiklah. Ini ada tiga Pokemon," Red memberikan datanya kepada Yellow. Yellow memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan Pokemon yang muncul pada data kali ini.

"Serius? Ini Pokemon yang akan datang?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Red.

"Ya, hanya aneh saja mereka mengirim Pokemon tipe racun," kata Yellow. Kemudian, Yellow membacakan data Pokemon yang akan datang.

 _Grubbin, Pokemon larva. Tipe serangga. Grubbin menggores pohon-pohon dengan rahangnya yang besar dan meminum saripatinya. Grubbin membuat rumahnya di bawah tanah_

"Menurut data juga, tingginya 40 centimeter dengan berat 4,4 kilogram. Masuk ke dalam Pokemon nomor 736 dalam data Pokedex," kata Yellow.

"Tipe serangga, tapi suka menggigiti pohon dan tinggal di tanah. Dia mirip dengan Diglett, tinggal di tanah. Untung saja pangkalan sudah dibatasi besi tebal bawah tanah sedalam 15 meter," kata Red. Kemudian, Yellow membacakan Pokemon kedua.

 _Mareanie. Dia ditemukan merangkak di pantai dan dasar laut. Karang yang tumbuh di kepalanya Corsola sebagus jamuan bintang lima bagi Pokemon ini_

"Dia tipe racun dan air. Tingginya 40 centimeter dengan berat 8 kilogram. Nomornya dalam Pokedex adalah 747. Red-san, kita tidak membawa Corsola kan?" tanya Yellow.

"Tidak, Yellow. Kita tidak membawa Corsola. Kalau itu terjadi, akan ada acara predator dan mangsa di pangkalan, dan pasti akan sangat kacau," kata Red. Kemudian, Yellow membacakan data dari Pokemon ketiga.

 _Grimer, yang muncul sebagai penyelesaian atas sampah, berkembang dalam waktu menjadi bentuk ini. Kristal pada tubuhnya Grimer adalah gumpalan racun. Jika salah satunya jatuh, racun mematikan akan keluar._

"Red-san, yang akan datang ke pangkalan ini, Grimer yang mana?" tanya Yellow. Red melihat data Pokemon yang datang sejenak, lalu ...

"Grimer Alola," kata Red.

"Oh, itu berarti tipenya racun dan gelap. Tinggiya 70 cm dan beratnya 42 kilogram. Nomornya Pokedex-nya, 088," kata Yellow.

"88 ya? Itu berarti, Grimer ditemukan pertama kali di Kanto," kata Red.

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan Grimer. Dia harus memakan sampah setiap saat dan dia sangat beracun. Jika dia melangkah di satu bagian dari tanah di pusat habitasi, tanahnya akan menjadi tidak dapat ditanami lagi," kata Yellow.

"Bahkan tanah Mars?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk.

"Lalu untuk apa mereka membawa Grimer ke sini?" tanya Red.

"Mungkin Grimer dimaksudkan untuk memakan sampah elektronik dan radioaktif dari pangkalan, karena sampah organik sudah dipakai untuk pupuk," kata Yellow.

"Mungkin saja. Kita juga harus mencegah Pokemon itu agar tidak keluar pada saat yang tidak tepat," kata Red.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Red-san, atau kekacauan ekosistem akan terjadi dan itu sangat buruk,"kata Yellow.

"Begitu ya? Perlu penanganan khusus," kata Red.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mendapatkan Pokemon ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Satu-satunya orang yang belum memiliki Pokemon pegangan. Dengan kata lain, 'Si Ratu Racun' dari Alola," kata Red.

...

 _ **Sol 10, 10 Sagittarius 300, 25 Juni 2173**_

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Moon, 10 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Moon. Sol 10, 10 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 22.31 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 25 Juni 2173, jam 03.07 UTC.

Ini adalah hari yang cukup keras pada saat aku harus melihat efek radiasi pada Ruby setelah dia mengamati gerhana matahari di permukaan Mars secara langsung, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Untungnya dia baik-baik saja dan radiasi yang terpapar padanya masih dalam kadar normal.

Ada kabar dari Red bahwa pada akhirnya Pokemonku datang. Tiga jenis Pokemon lebih tepatnya. Satu tipe rumput dan dua tipe racun. Aku memang memiliki Pokemon tipe racun karea untuk memahami racun dari Pokemon, kau harus memiliki Pokemon tipe racun.

Aku akan melakukan penelitian mengenai Pokemon tipe racun dan pengaruh Mars terhadap tubuh mereka. Bukan hanya dua Pokemonku saja yang akan kuteliti, melainkan semua Pokemon tipe racun. Aku memang ahli untuk Pokemon tipe racun. Aku sampai dipanggil Si Ratu Racun karena keahlianku menganalisis Pokemon tipe racun.

Oh, tentang dua Pokemon racunku, mereka adalab Mareanie dan Grimer. Red agak khawatir dengan Grimer karena kemampuan racunnya. Aku akan melakukan pengawasan agar Grimer tidak merusak alat apapun di pangkalan. Lalu, Mareanie aslinya tinggal di dekat air, jadi harus kupastikan posisinya dekat dengan air.

Yang satunya, Grubbin, adalah Pokemon tipe serangga. Masalah yang muncul darinya adalah dia suka membuat rumah di bawah tanah. Jika tidak hati-hati, dia bisa menjadi hama bagi tanaman di sini, ditambah lagi ini adalah tanah Mars. Semoga dia tahan dengan tanah yang sedikit berbeda dengan tanah Bumi.

Sudah dulu dariku. Aku ingin beristirahat dari semua pekerjaan ini. Badanku lelah.

Sekian dariku. Moon keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Moon, 10 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

Sementara itu, wahana antariksa yang membawa kru misi ke Mars, _Septachrome 34_ , sedang bersiap untuk pengangkutan Pokemon. Dengan tangan-tangan otomatis dan robot-robot cerdas, mereka dibawa ke sebuah kapsul seukuran 2 kali 2 meter, kemudian kapsulnya dilepas ke Mars. Yang diterbangkan pertama kali adalah Grubbin dan Mareanie. Kapsulnya dibuat mengorbit Mars terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu, Kapsul tersendiri dengan ukuran yang sama tetapi dengan dinding yang lebih tebal dipersiapkan untuk Grimer. Karena fisik Grimer yang berbahaya, para robot juga harus berhati-hati terhadapnya agar komponennya tidak rusak dimakan bakteri berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya Grimer.

Setelah kapsulnya diluncurkan, kapsul itu segera mencari pasangannya. Setelah akhirnya bergabung dan bersatu, kapsul gabungan itu akhirnya memulai proses penurunan orbit ke permukaan.

Sementara itu, ternyata sebelum tengah malam, masih ada yang belum tertidur. Orang-orang itu adalah Red dan Yellow. Mereka masih mengobrol di komputer.

"Yellow? Bukannya kau harus tidur ya? Besok kan kita perlu melakukan pengambilan Pokemon," kata Red.

"Aku sudah tidur setelah peristiwa gerhana itu dan baru bangun sebelum makan malam. Jadinya, aku belum bisa tidur," kata Yellow.

"Yellow, Yellow. Kau harus memperbaiki pola tidurmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, makanya kau perlu istirahat yang cukup untuk bersiap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi," kata Red.

"Iya, iya. Maaf, Red-san, kalau aku masih membawa kebiasaanku di Bumi," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dengan tidur teratur," kata Red.

"Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur sekarang," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga. Selamat malam, Yellow," kata Red.

"Malam juga, Red-san," kata Yellow, kemudian mereka berdua mematikan komputer mereka, berjalan ke kasur dan langsung tidur.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Maaf, tapi sepertinya pertandingannya ditunda dulu.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi. Btw, selamat hari astronomi~ *telat sehari radon***

 **RWD, keluar.**


	15. Sol 11

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode kelima belas. Paket datang ke Mars, akan tetapi sepertinya tukang korannya melempar korannya terlalu jauh dari pintu rumahmu. Terpaksa kau harus keluar dari rumahmu yang nyaman.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

...

Kapsul yang membawa Pokemon terus mengorbit semalaman, menunggu waktu untuk masuk ke atmosfer Mars yang tipis. Pada saat-saat ini, mereka mengorbit di jalur yang lebih rendah daripada orbit dari _Septachrome 34_ untuk menghindari tubrukan. Kapsulnya berada pada ketinggian 200 km, sementara _Septachrome 34_ pada ketinggian 300 km dari permukaan Mars.

Menjelang matahari terbit di pangkalan, kapsul itu mulai mengarahkan pendorongnya agar dapat mendarat ke daerah yang tidak jauh dari 10 km dari pangkalan. Setelah menunggu selama 7 menit dari orbitnya, pada akhirnya kapsulnya sampai ke daerah yang dituju. Pendaratannya juga halus karena pada ketinggian 3 meter dari permukaan, kapsulnya menyalakan pendorong pendaratannya tepat waktu.

Green tersenyum di ruang pusat kendali, memonitor gerak-gerik kapsul pembawa Pokemon ini. Red dan Yellow yang ada di sampingnya heran dengan Green yang tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Green?" tanya Red.

"Lihat layarnya," kata Green. Red dan Yellow melihat layarnya. Waktunya menunjukkan tanggal 11 Sagittarius 300 pukul 6 pagi. Pangkalan berada di tengah-tengah layar dan ada sinyal yang masuk dari suatu benda di dekat pangkalan. Itulah kapsul yang membawa Pokemon ke pangkalan.

"Jarak dari kapsul itu ke pangkalan hanya 100 meter. Aku memiliki ide bagus untuk membawa Pokemon itu ke sini," kata Green.

"Benarkah? Jelaskan, Green," kata Yellow, penasaran dengan pikiran Green.

"Kita tidak perlu membawa kapsulnya ke sini. Kita hanya perlu pergi ke sana dan membawa bola Pokemon. Ada satu bagian dari kapsul yang bisa dibuka seperti pintu pemanggang. Pintunya juga semacam kunci udara yang mencegah udara keluar. Kita masukkan bola Pokemon di sana, lalu Pokemon di dalam kapsul akan langsung masuk ke dalam bola Pokemon," kata Green.

"Benar juga. Bola Pokemon ini sudah khusus untuk lingkungan Mars, sehingga udara tidak keluar dari bolanya," kata Yellow, mengingat bola Pokemon yang ada di pangkalan telah dirancang khusus untuk Mars.

"Sekarang, siapa yang akan mengambil Pokemonnya?" tanya Green.

"Mengapa tidak kau dan Yellow saja, Red?" tanya Blue, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pangkalan dengan membawa kopi tiga gelas latte panas dan segelas teh hangat.

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Red.

"Lewat kegiatan yang dilakukan Ruby kemarin, seharusnya kau juga mau berjalan di permukaan Mars. Lagipula aku sudah membaca cuacanya. Cuacanya masih bagus sekarang ini," kata Blue.

"Benar juga. Ditambah pula, Yellow ahli Pokemon. Dia harus melihat kondisi Pokemonnya untuk memastikan keadaan mereka," kata Green.

"Dan kita tidak bisa mengambilnya sekarang. Suhu udara pagi di Mars sangat dingin. Kita tunggu sampai siang," kata Red.

"Bagaimana dengan bahaya radiasi, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ah, Yellow paham maksudku. Semakin siang, paparan radiasi di Mars akan semakin parah dan berbahaya bagi kalian berdua dan Pokemon. Selama radiasinya masih lemah di pagi seperti ini, lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk berjalan ke tempat itu sekarang," kata Green. Red terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata dari Green.

"Kalau kita pergi sekarang, kita akan tetap aman dari radiasi. Karena itulah Ruby harus cepat-cepat kembali dari pangkalan setekah gerhana mataharinya selesai," kata Red. Green mengangguk. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Red membuat keputusan.

"Green, terus monitor posisiku saat berjalan ke kapsul. Blue, lihat keadaan cuaca di sekitarku. Yellow, ikut aku," kata Red. Yellow yang tak tahu apa-apa, langsung digenggam tangannya dan dibawa Red ke suatu tempat.

Green dan Blue hanya terheran-heran melihat Red dan Yellow.

"Kau tahu, Blue? Sebenarnya aku berpikir kalau Red masih belum bisa terlalu romantis ke Yellow. Sepertinya teorimu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dibuktikan," kata Green.

"Maklum, Red itu memang tidak peka. Namun untuk saat seperti ini, tidak apa-apa baginya untuk tidak peka. Nanti ada waktunya sendiri dia akan sadar," kata Blue.

"Tapi kapan waktunya?" tanya Green.

"Mungkin saat mereka berdua sampai ke Bumi dan akhirnya Red tak ingin berpisah dengan Yellow?" tanya Blue.

"Terlalu abstrak. Bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang realistis?" tanya Green.

"Seperti apa, Greeny?" tanya Blue.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Greeny, gadis sialan," kata Green.

"Kau juga memanggilku gadis sialan, berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Greeny," kata Blue membela diri.

"Terserahlah. Menurutku, Red akan sadar akan perasaannya Yellow pada saat misi besar," kata Green.

"Mengapa Red masih belum sadar? Apa Red memerlukan Mars untuk membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya Yellow?" tanya Blue. Blue dan Green menjadi heran dan saling meminum kopi mereka masing-masing.

"Green, kau berpikir misi ini akan berhasil?" tanya Blue. Green menghirup napas panjangnya, kemudian dia memberikan senyumannya kepada Blue.

"Percayalah, Red itu pemimpin hebat. Apalagi dengan kita yang juga kuat. Kita akan menyelesaikan misi ini, kembali ke Bumi dan kau bisa mengusiliku lagi di gym," kata Green. Blue memberikan senyumannya.

"Dasar kau, Greeny~" kata Blue.

"Gadis sialan," kata Green. Lalu mereka kembali fokus ke layar monitor di ruang pusat kendali itu.

...

Sementara itu, Red dan Yellow sudah memakai pakaian ruang angkasa mereka. Mirip dengan yang dipakai Ruby kemarin, akan tetapi tentunya sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh mereka berdua. Yang kurang sekarang hanya helm yang membuat mereka mampu bernapas di luar Mars.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu udara. Yellow membawa tiga buah bola Pokemon dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa helm mereka.

"Untung saja dari pemeriksaan Ruby kemarin menyatakan bahwa keadaannya aman," kata Red.

"Aku juga senang, pada akhirnya kita bisa berjalan di permukaan Mars," kata Yellow.

"Ya, pada akhirnya. Pasang helmmu, Yellow. Kita akan segera keluar," kata Red.

"Baiklah, Red-san," kata Yellow. Red dan Yellow memakai helm mereka. Setelah helm mereka terpasang, Red membuka pintu udara bagian dalam. Red dan Yellow masuk ke ruangan transisi. Kemudian, Red menutup pintu tadi. Lalu, Yellow membuka pintu luarnya, dan seketika udara di dalam ruangan itu keluar.

Red dan Yellow langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah ke luar. Tepat sekali waktunya pada saat matahari terbit di pangkalan.

"Wah, Yellow, lihat matahari yang kecil itu," kata Red.

"Benar, matahari tidak terlalu besar dan menyilaukan dari sini," kata Yellow. Red dan Yellow melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan pangkalan. Kemudian mereka berdua berhenti.

 _Mereka berdua menikmati matahari terbit dengan cara yang berbeda. Mereka menikmatinya dengan pakaian ruang angkasa dan mereka tidak melakukannya di Bumi. Mereka ada di Mars. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan sambil menikmati hangatnya mentari surya dari planet merah ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dirasakan teman-teman mereka dan generasi sesudah mereka, dan yang pernah dirasakan teman-teman mereka yang terdahulu._

"Ini indah sekali, Red-san," kata Yellow, di samping Red.

"Aku setuju denganmu,Yellow," kata Red, di samping Yellow. Suasana tenang dan damai terlihat dari pemandangan mereka yang sedang melihat matahari terbit. Itu, sampai Green merusak suasana.

"Ya, maaf mengganggu, tapi ingat, misi kalian adalah untuk mencari kapsul itu. Aku akan menuntunmu ke kapsul itu. Kalian memiliki waktu sendiri untuk menikmati romantisme matahari terbit maupun terbenam," kata Green, terhubung dari ruang pusat kendali dengan sinyal radio.

Jelaslah Red dan Yellow berwajah muram. Sesi indah mereka harus terpotong oleh pengingat akan kewajiban.

"Iya, iya, kami tahu itu, Green. Di mana posisinya sekarang?" tanya Red.

"85 meter ke utara," kata Green.

"Baiklah, Green. Ayo, Yellow. Kita harus bergerak ke utara. Karena timur itu di arah matahari terbit, berarti kita ke arah ini," kata Red sambil menunjuk arah tujuan mereka.

"Red-san, aku melihat sesuatu," kata Yellow, melihat sesuatu berdasarkan arah tunjuk Red tadi. Red memfokuskan pandangannya ke utara, dan Red berhasil melihatnya juga.

"Oh, kau benar, Yellow. Itu pasti kapsulnya. Green, tolong konfirmasi pandangan kami ke utara," kata Red.

"Yap, itu kapsulnya, dan itu tujuan kalian," kata Green menjelaskan pandangan mereka.

"Ayo, Yellow!" seru Red. Lalu mereka mengambil langkah besar mereka dengan melompat di permukaan Mars. Setelah beberapa lompatan jauh yang mempersingkat waktu mereka, mereka sampai ke kapsul.

"Baiklah, Green. Kami berdua sudah sampai ke kapsulnya. Kami akan mengambil kapsulnya sekarang," kata Red. Yellow menyiapkan bola Pokemon khusus Mars. Red membuka pintu udara kecil di kapsulnya tempat bola Pokemon ditaruh agar pemindahan Pokemon ke bolanya bisa dilakukan.

"Oke, Yellow, masukkan bolanya," kata Red. Yellow memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ruang kecil itu. Red menutup pintu udaranya, lalu Red menekan tombol yang memulai proses pemindahan Pokemon dari ruangan besar di dalam kapsul ke bola Pokemonnya.

Udara dalam ruang bola Pokemon terisi udara kembali, kemudian para Pokemon itu ditransfer ke dalam bola Pokemon. Lampu di atas pintu udara menandakan proses pemindahan. Warnanya hijau kalau ada isinya di dalam ruangan besar, merah kalau tidak ada isinya. Setelah Pokemonnya terpindah seluruhnya, lampu indikatornya berwarna merah.

"Oke, Yellow, sepertinya Pokemonnya sudah masuk ke dalam," kata Red sambil membuka pintu udaranya. Yellow mengambil bola Pokemon itu dan merasakan Pokemon itu dari luar dengan memakai kekuatan ajaibnya.

"Bagaimana, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Semuanya sehat," kata Yellow, memasukkan bola Pokemonnya ke kantung bola Pokemon yang dia bawa.

"Kita siap kembali, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Baguslah. Green, kita siap kembali," kata Red.

"Siap, kapten," kata Green. Red dan Yellow melompat lagi ke pintu pangkalan. Ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu pangkalan, Red membuka pintu udara luarnya dan udara langsung bertiup ke arah mereka.

Setelah Red menutup pintu luarnya kembali, Yellow menekan tombol atmosfer yang mengembalikan udara Bumi ke ruang udara. Setelah itu, Yellow membuka pintu dalam hanya untuk melihat ...

"Red? Yellow? Bagaimana Pokemonnya?" tanya Moon, menunggu di balik pintu dalam. Red dan Yellow melepas helem mereka sehingga mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan Moon,

"Keadaan ketiga Pokemonnya baik. Aku akan membawa mereka ke lab untuk penelitian lebih lanjut," kata Yellow.

"Moon, mengapa kau memiliki Pokemon racun seperti Grimer?" tanya Red.

"Ya, aku memang memiliki Pokemon racun karena aku ingin mempelajari racun. Kalau kau ingin mempelajari racun, kau harus memiliki Pokemonnya," kata Moon.

"Itu berarti kita harus membuat tempat khusus bagi Grimer. Jika dia berjalan di lantai pangkalan, tidak terlalu masalah, tapi kita harus berurusan dengan lendir racunnya. Kalau dia berada di tempat habitasi Pokemon, tanah yang dilewatinya akan tercemar dan tidak dapat ditanami," kata Red.

"Karena itulah aku berencana untuk menaruhnya di tempat khusus yang sedang dibuat oleh Emerald," kata Moon.

"Eh? Tempat khusus?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, aku sudah meminta Emerald untuk membuat wadah khusus untuk Grimer. Wadahnya akan membungkus Grimer dan cairannya akan ditumpuk di kantong khusus yang kemudian akan kuteliti," kata Moon.

"Lalu, apa berikutnya?" tanya Red.

"Hasil penelitian yang akan menentukan. Yellow, kita ke laboratorium sekarang," kata Moon. Yellow mengangguk

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat laporan ke Bumi mengenai ini," kata Red. Lalu Red kembali ke kamarnya sementara Moon dan Yellow mendeteksi kandungan bakteri pada Grimer.

...

 _ **Transmisi dimulai: Red, 11 Sagittarius 300**_

Di sini Red. Sol 11, 11 Sagittarius 300. Sekarang jam 06.57 waktu Airy, yang menurut pembacaan di komputerku, berarti ini tanggal 25 Juni 2173, jam 11.47 UTC.

Tiga Pokemon baru telah datang ke pangkalan tadi pagi. Aku dan Yellow mengambil Pokemon itu dari kapsul yang dikirimkan dari _Septachrome 34_ tadi malam. Ini adalah saat kedua dari kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 untuk keluar dari pangkalan. Setelah penelitian pertama terhadap Ruby setelah pengamatan langsung di permukaan Mars, keadaan permukaan Mars di luar pangkalan aman untuk saat ini.

Saat ini, Yellow dan Moon sedang melakukan penelitian mengenai Grimer dan efek yang diberikan terhadap benda-benda di pangkalan berdasarkan sampel lendir bakteri yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Hasil penelitian akan disebarkan segera setelah selesai.

Jelaslah bahwa Grimer selain berbahaya bagi tanah Mars yang baru saja berkembang di dalam pangkalan, juga berguna untuk hal lain. Itulah yang sedang dicari oleh Moon dan Yellow.

Lalu, untuk hal pribadi, mungkin aku perlu lebih lama menikmati matahari terbit dengan Yellow. Rasanya seperti ada ketenteraman di dalam hati saat aku berada di samping Yellow. Aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku hanya merasa tenang saat Yellow di sampingku.

Wajahnya, senyumannya, langkahnya, semua hal darinya yang membuatku tenang. Semoga aku bisa cepat mengetahui jenis perasaan apa yang melandaku sekarang ini.

Sekian saja dariku. Aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk sarapan. Aku juga akan mengingatkan yang sedang meneliti di lab untuk sarapan.

Sekian dariku. Red keluar.

 _ **Transmisi selesai: Red, 2 Sagittarius 300**_

 **...**

Red memasuki ruangan laboratorium, melihat Yellow dan Moon sedang berada di ruang isolasi dengan pakaian steril mereka. Mereka masih meneliti cairan pada Grimer. Red mendekati ruang isolasi dan mengetuk kaca ruangan isolasi. Yellow dan Moon nampaknya mendengarkan suara itu.

"Oh, sepertinya waktunya sarapan," kata Moon.

"Ya, hasilnya sudah didapatkan juga," kata Yellow. Mereka keluar dari ruangan isolasi dan menemui Red.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Red.

"Kami akan sampaikan saat sarapan. Ayo kita sarapan dulu, Red-san, Moon," kata Yellow. Red dan Moon mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan ke ruang makan.

...

"APAAAAA?!" seru semua orang selain Red dan Moon. Yellow sempat agak terkaget setelah dia menyampaikan informasinya.

"Dia bisa memakan besi?" tanya Black.

"Ya, dia bisa mencerna makanan yang tidak bisa dicerna bakteri manapun," kata Yellow.

"Wah, ini berarti setiap sampah elektronik yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai bisa dijadikan makanan baginya?" tanya Emerald. Yellow mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, sampah gudang berkurang banyak. Aku sudah mengecek beberapa barang dan memisahkan antara yang masih bisa dipakai dan yang tidak bisa. Hasilnya, banyak yang tidak bisa didaur ulang," kata Emerald.

"Baguslah, sampah berkurang, dan kita bisa menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai hal lain," kata Red. Semua kru misi mengangguk, kemudian mereka makan kembali.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Episode fic ini dibuat tepat 83 tahun Mars sebelum ini terjadi.** _ **Such a coincidence.**_

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	16. Sol 12

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode keenam belas. Waktunya mendengarkan cerita dari misi sejenis di bagian lain dari tata surya ini.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

...

Ada satu hal yang perlu diperhatikan dan ini penting.

Misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ adalah satu buah misi yang memelopori misi-misi manusia dan Pokemon lainnya di tata surya. Bersama dengan misi yang lain tersebut, misi-misi tersebut berada dalam satu program raksasa bernama _Pelangi Arceus_ , yang bermakna perjalanan manusia dan Pokemon untuk menjelajahi tata surya denga berbagai jenis Pokemon.

 _Bunga Matahari Merah_ adalah misi pertama yang sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih 70 tahun Bumi. Misi ini adalah misi jangka panjang untuk melihat kemungkinan kehidupan manusia dan Pokemon di Mars.

Misi kedua yang diluncurkan adalah _Merpati Jingga_. Misi ini berada di satelit dari Saturnus yang namanya Titan. Alasan dinamai begitu karena para angkasawan di sana akan meneliti atmosfer Titan sambil terbang seperti burung. Misi ini baru berjalan 50 tahun.

Misi ketiga adalah _Badak Kuning_. Misi ini berada di Merkurius, tepatnya pada daerah dekat kutub. Yang berada di sana adalah mereka yang keras dan kuat seperti batu. Mereka meneliti dampak matahari terhadap planet yang terpanggang itu. Misinya baru bertahan selama 10 tahun.

Misi keempat adalah _Hijau Daun._ Misi ini berada pada ketinggian 50 km dari permukaan planet Venus. Misi ini memakai teknologi yang terinspirasi oleh Pokemon tipe rumput untuk mengubah karbon dioksida yang sangat banyak di Venus menjadi oksigen dan glukosa. Misi ini sudah berjalan selama 8 tahun dan sudah membuat banyak gula yang kemudian dikirim ke Bumi dan dinamai _Gula XX_ sebagai representasi perempuan yang berkromosom XX.

Misi kelima adalah _Bintang Laut Biru_. Misi ini berada di salah satu satelit milik Yupiter yang bernama Europa. Permukaan esnya memiliki potensi lautan dalam yang besar, sehingga para penjelajah itu akan menjelajahi lapisan es dan samudera pada satelit itu. Misi ini baru berjalan 4 tahun.

Misi keenam adalah _Mammoth Indigo_. Misi ini berada di satelit Uranus bernama Miranda. Misi mereka lebih sederhana, yaitu untuk mengamati aktivitas pada planet Uranus dan menjelajahi bagian terkenal dari Miranda bernama Verona Rupes. Misi ini baru berjalan setahun.

Misi ketujuh adalah _Deoxys_ _Ungu._ Misi ini adalah misi terbaru yang baru saja akan terlaksana tahun ini.

"Aku dengar misi ini akan menjadi misi satu kali seumur hidup karena misi ini akan mengunjungi semua planet, planet kerdil, satelit, asteroid besar, dan komet terkenal di tata surya ini," kata Yvonne.

"Aduh, butuh waktu berapa puluh tahun itu?" tanya Sun.

"Bahkan dengan teknologi yang mirip dengan _Septachrome_ , mereka membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 100 tahun," kata Red.

"100 TAHUN?" tanya Ruby, kaget.

"Ya, aku dengar ini adalah misi antargenerasi, jadi misi tersebut akan dilanjutkan oleh anak cucu kru sekarang," kata Green.

"Ukuran dari kapal mereka juga 5 kali dari _Septachrome_ , makanya ukurannya besar. Bahkan aku pikir Waloo milik Sapphire bisa ikut," kata Gold.

"Wah, benarkah?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ya, dan ada 100 orang dengan masing-masing orang memiliki 5 Pokemon, berarti ada 600 makhluk hidup di kapal itu. Makanya kapalnya besar," kata Red.

"Lalu kapan kapal itu akan berangkat dari Bumi?" tanya Black.

"Sol ini. Para kru sudah memasuki kapal sejak sebulan yang lalu untuk adaptasi, sekarang mereka bersiap untuk terbang," kata Green.

"Uh, Green, tepatnya jam ini. Sebenarnya kapalnya sudah bergerak sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu dan disiarkan langsung, tapi di luasnya tata surya ini, tidak ada yang namanya siaran langsung," kata Platinum.

"Benar juga," kata Green. Setelah Platinum mengatakan hal itu, siaran langsung-yang-tidak-langsung dari Bumi muncul di layar, menggambarkan kapal besar yang siap berangkat.

"Wah, besar sekali kapalnya," kata Yellow, takjub melihat kapal raksasa itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Silver.

"Setengah sepuluh waktu Airy, atau tanggal 26 Juni pukul 15.04," kata Gold, melihat jam pada tangan kirinya.

"Kapan kapalnya berangkat?" tanya Silver.

"15.16," kata Red.

"12 menit lagi ya? Apa tujuan pertama mereka?" tanya Emerald.

"Bulan. Mereka akan mengunjungi kawah Copernicus," kata Green.

"Berarti mereka akan mengunjungi Mars juga?" tanya Emerald.

"Ya, pada suatu hari nanti," kata Red. Kemudian, tayangan pada monitor menunjukkan persiapan roket pendorong untuk peluncuran perdananya ke Bulan. Ada suara narasi yang menunjukkan apa yang terjadi.

 _Bulan. Satelit Bumi. Tempat pertama manusia menaikkan tingkatnya dari makhluk kebumian biasa untuk mencapai makhluk hidup universal. Melalui berbagai misi, perjuangan, dan pengorbanan, manusia berusaha untuk mengapresiasi alam semesta dengan mengunjunginya sebagai langkah pertama._

 _Kali ini, Deoxys Ungu, misi puncak dari Program Pelangi Arceus, akan menjelajahi seluruh keindahan dari benda-benda di tata surya. Misi 100 tahun ini akan mengunjungi setiap benda langit terkenal di tata surya, melakukan penelitian, dan membagikan keindahan tata surya kepada penduduknya di manapun berada._

 _Misi ini akan dimulai di Bulan._

Tepat ketika narator mengatakan itu, roket pendorongnya menyala dan menggerakkan kapal raksasa itu dari Bumi menuju Bulan.

 _MegaDeoxya, berenergi fusi, dari hidrogen yang melimpah, membawa manusia menuju masa depan dan keindahan. Menuju Bulan dengan kejayaan dan keanggunan. Setelah ke Bulan, menuju alam tata surya yang membentang luas._

Kemudian, siarannya terhenti.

"Eh? Mengapa hanya sampai di situ?" tanya Sapphire.

"Untuk mengirim video sebesar itu, butuh banyak energi dan karena sol ini bertepatan dengan peluncuran, mereka lebih fokus untuk merekam proses dari peluncuran itu di Bumi, baru setelah itu mereka kirimkan kepada kita dan teman-teman kita," kata Red.

"Red, sepertinya ini saatnya untuk menyampaikan berita itu," kata Gold, mengingatkan Red akan sesuatu.

"Benar juga. Baru saja kita mendapatkan video dari misi-misi teman-teman kita. Ada yang dari Merkurius, Venus, Europa, Titan, dan Miranda. Setelah kita menonton video mereka, kita akan mengirimkan bagian kita kepada mereka," kata Red.

"Wah, ide bagus. Ayo, aku mau melihat videonya," kata White.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita juga penasaran, tenang saja. Akan kuputar yang dari Titan terlebih dahulu," kata Red. Kemudian, layar monitor menampilkan suasana Titan dari atas.

"Wah, itu Titan?" tanya Bianca.

"Ya, itu Titan ..." kata Cheren, mengagumi Titan dari video pada monitor.

"Itu bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Bianca.

"Nanti juga ada penjelasannya," kata Cheren.

"Tidak perlu, Cheren. Aku tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi," kata Yvonne.

"Kau tahu, Yvonne?" tanya Xavier. Yvonne mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tekanan udara di Titan satu setengah kali lebih besar daripada Bumi. Manusia masih nyaman pada tekanan udara seperti itu. Lalu percepatan gravitasinya 85 persen percepatan gravitasi Bulan, atau 14 persennya Bumi. Kalau kau berlari dengan pakaian khusus bersayap seperti yang sering kupakai di pusat pelatihan Pokemon terbang, dengan kecepatan pelari tercepat, kau bisa terbang seperti burung," kata Yvonne. Platinum, Cheren, dan Crystal mengangguk. Sisanya terkagum-kagum, kecuali Sun.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya Titan itu dingin ya?" tanya Sun.

"Ya. Karena itulah, pakaiannya didesain khusus agar tetap ringan walaupun ada bagian penghangat tubuh di dalam pakaian terbang itu," kaha Yvonne.

"Terbang di langit jingga, tanah jingga, laut jingga, sepertinya mereka mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik," kata White.

"Karena itulah mereka merekam kegiatan mereka pada saat mereka terbang," kata Black.

"Pasti akan luar biasa kalau kita terbang seperti burung," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ada gambar juga dari mereka. Akan kumunculkan satu persatu," kata Red. Kemudian, ada beberapa gambar dengan latar belakang Titan. Ada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan tepi pantai di lautan Titan, gambar batu biasa, gambar salju nitrogen yang turun, lalu ada beberapa foto swafoto dari kru misi _Merpati Jingga_. Beberapa di dalam kubah tempat mereka tinggal, ada juga di daratan Titan, ada juga pada saat mereka terbang.

"Keren, mereka sudah melakukan penjelajahan yang banyak," kata Ruby.

"Sementara baru tiga orang yang keluar dari pangkalan kita," kata Sapphire sambil memandang Ruby.

"Tiga? Siapa?" tanya Moon.

"Red, Yellow, dan Ruby," kata Green.

"Ya, namanya kita baru di sini selama beberapa sol, belum lama. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat yang dari Merkurius?" tanya Red. Gold mengangguk dan menyalakan rekaman dari Merkurius.

Terlihat bahwa seseorang sedang mengendarai mobil cadasnya di permukaan Merkurius. Kemudian kameranya diputar ke perekamnya.

"Kalian tahu? Bekerja di bagian panas dari tata surya ini sangat liar. Kau harus bertahan dari panasnya permukaan Merkurius atau kalian akan menjadi kentang goreng. Bahkan percaya atau tidak, aku memakai kaca mata hitam yang lebih kuat untuk mengurangi intensitas Matahari yang sangat banyak di sini. Di sini sangat terik. Akan kutunjukkan," kata Brock. Red tersenyum mendengar suara temannya sendiri itu.

Kemudian, dia tutupi kameranya dengan kacamata hitamnya dan mengarahkannya ke Matahari, dan hasilnya masih silau.

"Wah, bisa rusak kameranya kalau berlama-lama melihat benda terang itu," kata Ruby. Untungnya sedetik kemudian, kameranya kembali ke perekamnya.

"Lihat sendiri kan? Makanya kami membuat pangkalan kami di bawah tanah untuk mencegah kepanasan di permukaan. Untung saja masih ada magnetosfer di Merkurius, jadi kami bisa sedikit aman dari sengatan radiasi Matahari," kata Brock.

"Lingkungan yang liar sekali," kata Whitley.

"Ya, untung Mars paling tidak lebih dingin, tapi radiasinya yang mengancam," kata Blake.

"Tentang itu, aku mendengar bahwa _Deoxys Ungu_ membawa peralatan yang akan membuat lapisan magnet buatan yang akan melindungi seluruh Mars dari radiasi Matahari," kata Red.

"Benarkah? Itu berarti kita bisa mematikan medan magnet di pangkalan?" tanya Emerald.

"Untuk permulaannya, belum. Kalau laju radiasinya sudah rendah dan stabil, baru kita bisa melemahkan medan magnet kita," kata Red.

"Masuk akal juga, berarti aku perlu melihat data dari detektor radiasiku," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran yang Venus kan?' tanya Gold. Red mengangguk, dan Gold menyalakan rekaman dari misi _Hijau Daun_.

Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah seekor Leafeon yang melihat ke jendela luar, melihat awan putih kekuningan di mana-mana. Kemudian, dari sisi lain, ada kipas yang mengisap awan itu dan membawanya ke pengubah. Di sana, dengan kekuatan sinar matahari, karbon dioksida diubah menjadi oksigen untuk pangkalan terbang itu dan ditambah dengan gula yang diangkut ke dalam pesawat kargo yang membawanya ke satelit transit yang mengorbit Venus. Setelah itu, gula tersebut dibawa ke Bumi.

" _Oksigen yang dihasilkan di pangkalan ini adalah 1 ton tiap detik. Ini membuat kandungan atmosfer di Venus berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Karena ada yang berubah menjadi gula, tekanan atmosfer di Venus akan menurun sedikit demi sedikit sehingga keadaan permukaannya menjadi tidak terlalu liar,"_ suara narasi muncul sekaligus dengan penjelasan misi ini.

"Berarti kita bisa mencoba gula khas Venus?" tanya Pearl.

"Sebenarnya, kita sudah memakai Gula XX sejak kita pertama kali datang ke Mars. Akan kutunjukkan," kata Diamond, lalu dia menunjukkan daftar makanan pada layar monitor. Kemudian, dia memilih gula dan menunjukkan labelnya. Dia menunjukkan tulisan khas dari Gula XX.

 _Buatan Venus_

"Makanan ekstraterestrial semua," kata Wally.

"Sekarang giliran rekaman keempat," kata Red. Gold menyalakan videonya dan memperlihatkan tulisan pembukanya.

"Video ini direkam di atas ketinggian memakai pesawat tanpa awak"

Kemudian, terlihatlah beberapa kru misi sedang berjalan di dataran es di Europa. Dataran itu disinari oleh awan-awan indah dari planet induknya, Yupiter. Kemudian, tak jauh dari sana, terlihat satelit Yupiter yang lain. Warnanya kekuningan dengan banyak bercak berwarna-warni. Ada satu titik yang menyemburkan isinya. Inilah satelit Yupiter paling vulkanis, Io.

Mereka berjalan tenang menuju pangkalan mereka setelah pergi ke titik penelitian mereka 1 kilometer dari pangkalan mereka. Sebuah perjalanan dan pemandangan yangluar biasa ditunjukkan oleh gabungan antara manusia di atas lapisat es Europa dan keganasan awan badai Yupiter.

"Ini bisa menjadi tempat yang luar biasa untuk pengamatan dan fotografi," kata Ruby.

"Jelas sekali, Ruby. Bahkan kau akan panen gambar setiap hari. Gerhana matahari setiap hari, Yupiter sabit, satelit sabit, bahkan kalau beruntung, bisa saja kau memotret gerhana matahari di Europa," kata Red. Ruby tercengang.

"Gerhana di satelit? Dibuat oleh Yupiter?" tanya Ruby.

"Bukan. Dari satelit lain," kata Red.

"Wah, gerhana di satelit oleh satelit lain? Semoga mereka berhasil mendapatkan salah satu gambarnya," kata Ruby.

"Kita juga berharap begitu. Oke, video terakhir," kata Red kepada Gold. Lalu dia memutar video terakhir. Yang muncul adalah suara seseorang yang berada di tebing. Suasananya cukup kelam dan gelap di sana.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa tahan, tapi aku sendirian di sini. Aku tidak tahan sendirian di sini terus. Di sini, aku sedang berdiri di tebing tertinggi di tata surya. Aku akan melompat dari sini karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi ini," kata orang itu. Lalu ada tulisan di bagian bawah video.

 _Verona Rupes, Miranda. Ketinggian: 10 kilometer_

"Baiklah, aku akan melompat," dan ketika dia melompat, semua orang di ruangan itu terhenyak karena khawatir dengan nasibnya. Semua, kecuali Crystal, Platinum, dan Cheren yang diam saja. Benar saja, setelah kejadian lompatan itu, orang itu turun dari tebing dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Uh, Red, apa ini gerakan lambat?" tanya Black. Red menggeleng. Semuanya berjalan pada kecepatan waktu yang normal. Tidak ada editan terhadap kecepatan rekaman.

Orang itu terkadang berputar-putar dan melihat sekitar tebing, Uranus, dan matahari.

"Ah, ini sudah 2 menit, tapi belum mencapai permukaan," kata orang itu.

"Mengapa dia tidak langsung jatuh?" tanya Bianca. Cheren tersenyum.

"Dia tidak akan jatuh. Dia akan selamat," kata Cheren. Ini membuat Bianca dan teman-temannya bingung.

4 menit, belum jatuh. 6 menit, masih belum jatuh. Sebagian kru misi ada yang keluar sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet atau sekedar mengambil minuman dengan Gula XX. Setelah delapan menit ...

"Aku bosan jatuh dari tebing ini. Terlalu lama aku jatuhnya. Aku ingin melakukan hal lain saja," kata orang itu. Lalu, tepat pada waktunya, dia menyalakan pendorong yang membuatnya mendarat di permukaan Miranda dengan selamat. Semua kru misi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, ternganga karena apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Lalu orang itu kemudian tertawa.

"Selamat, kalian tertipu. Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang depresi. Kami sedang melakukan hiburan kami di Miranda, yaitu melompat dari puncak Verona Rupes," lalu orang itu memperlihatkan teman-temannya yang sedang terapung-apung di antara puncak tebing dan permukaan.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya? Kau pasti berhasil menupi mereka," kata orang yang masih dalam perjalanan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Itu saja dari kami. Silakan menikmati oleh-oleh dari Miranda dan sistem Uranus," kata orang itu.

Semua kru misi di ruang kendali langsung menepuk kening mereka masing-masing, kecuali ketiga orang yang sudah tahu rahasia Miranda itu. Lalu Gold, saking kecewanya, keluar dari ruangan sambil ...

"Uranus ..." dengan penekanan di bagian yang, ya, mereka tahu sendiri bi bagian mana.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Ya, butuh 8 menit bagi Anda yang ingin "bunuh diri" dengan cara melompat dari Verona Rupes. Salahkan percepatan gravitasi Miranda yang 124 kali lebih kecil daripada Bumi. Kemudian, ekstraterestrial berarti di luar Bumi atau di luar atmosfernya.**

 **Oke, maaf karena menghilang lama. Ada banyak tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan dan sampai membuatku** _ **drop**_ **, tapi ini dia, lanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	17. Sol 13

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ketujuh belas. Setelah kru misi Mars kita menonton video dari bagian lain tata surya, sekarang bagian mereka menonton kegiatan mereka di Planet Merah.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 13, 13 Sagittarius 300, 28 Juni 2173**_

Sebuah video diputar di ruang misi. Video ini adalah hasil rapat kemarin setelah mereka menonton video dari teman-teman mereka di sisi lain tata surya. Bianca menyarankan sebuah video yang menunjukkan kegiatan anggota misinya. Lalu, Platinum menyarankan lagu latar belakang yang aneh sampai-sampai Gold merasa mual karena tidak mengerti dengan alur lagunya. Namun bagi yang lain, lagunya bagus karena bisa menunjukkan kegiatan yang berbeda di dalam pangkalan. Intinya, mereka setuju dengan ide itu dan langsung menyusun deretan kegiatan yang akan direkam.

Setelah seharian bekerja keras, akhirnya videonya selesai. Kali ini, mereka menontonnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dikirimkan ke Bumi yang kemudian dikirimkan ke seluruh tata surya.

 _Bagian pertama lagu itu adalah pembukaan. Bagian itu menunjukkan matahari yang sedang terbit di permukaan Mars. Bagian langit Mars yang dekat cakrawala berwarna biru sedangkan di bagian yang lebih jauh berwarna jingga. Tentunya yang muncul bukan yang sebenarnya karena videonya sudah dipercepat._

 _Bagian kedua menunjukkan para kru yang sedang sarapan. Ada yang melemparkan kentangnya ke kawannya yang meminta kentang lagi karena masih lapar. Ada yang mengobrol tentang video yang mereka tonton tadi dan ada juga yang tidur. Itu jelas adalah Yellow karena rambutnya pirang panjang._

 _Bagian ketiga menunjukkan Diamond yang sedang memasak makanan berbahan dasar kentang yang membuat kru misi ingin memakannya lagi. Dia memasang wajah senangnya karena mendapatkan bagian kentangnya secara gratis ketika ada yang tersisa. Dia langsung memakannya dan melanjutkan proses memasaknya._

 _Bagiankeempat menunjukkan ruang kendali misi yang sudah dihuni oleh Green, Blue, dan Silver. Mereka sudah melakukan pengecekan terhadap keadaan pangkalan dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Terkadang Green terlihat berkata 'gadis sialan' dan Silver langsung memasang wajah marahnya kepada Green. Tenang saja, ini normal dan terjadi setiap hari._

 _Bagian kelima menunjukkan Platinum yang sedang membaca buku mengenai legenda manusia Bumi terhadap Mars. Dia membaca bukunya sembari meminum secangkir teh yang sudah ada di mejanya. Wajahnya serius membaca bukunya. Tampaknya bukunya bagus untuk dibaca. Karena itulah Platinum fokus dalam membaca walaupun sedang direkam._

 _Bagian keenam menunjukkan Emerald yang sedang berdiskusi dengan MAGIC tentang beberapa rongsokan yang bisa didaur ulang. Emerald juga memilih beberapa komponen yang akan didaur ulang hari ini dan MAGIC memeriksa sisanya untuk didaur ulang pada saat-saat berikutnya._

 _Bagian ketujuh memperlihatkan Yellow yang sedang menggambar lingkungan di dalam kubah Pokemon. Namun bukan tentang Pokemon dan Mars, akan tetapi tentang kubah Pokemon yang dipakai untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan pertama di Mars. Pernikahan antara siapa? Hanya Tuhan dan Yellow yang tahu. Wajahnya memerah setiap dia melihat gambarnya. Kemudian ketika Red datang di sampingnya, wajahnya tambah memerah. Sepertinya sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah gambar pernikahan antara siapa dan siapa._

 _Bagian kedelapan menunjukkan Ruby yang wajahnya berseri-seri dengan Sapphire di sampingnya, berjalan di lorong pangkalan. Sapphire malah memasang wajah malunya karena Ruby berada di sampingnya. Terkadang Ruby memandangnya sambil tersenyum kepada Sapphire, membuatnya tambah malu._

 _Bagian kesembilan, Crystal memeriksa Pokemon jenis Cubone bersama Moon. Cubone merasa senang ketika diberitahukan oleh Crystal bahwa dia sehat-sehat saja. Dia melompat-lompat tinggi karena gravitasi Mars yang lemah. Moon membawa sampel darah dari Cubone untuk disimpan di bank data._

 _Bagian kesepuluh, giliran Gold yang "memeriksa" Crystal dengan kejahilannya. Pemeriksaannya dalam artian apakah Crystal masih manusia atau robot. Jika dia marah ketika digoda, berarti dia masih manusia. Jika dia tetap dingin, berarti dia robot. Hasilnya adalah sebuah bekas alas sepatu menempel di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, ini normal._

 _Bagian kesebelas, Red sedang melihat data dari video harian kru misi. Tentunya bukan bagian orang lain, melainkan bagiannya sendiri karena memperlihatkan data orang lain selain pemimpin misi hanya boleh dilakukan dengan izin orang yang bersangkutan. Daripada Red pusing dengan perizinan itu, lebih baik dia menonton bagiannya sendiri._

 _Bagian kedua belas, Sun melakukan percobaan dengan beberapa cairan. Dia ingin melihat perbedaan ukuran tetesan cairan tersebut dan lama jatuhnya ke permukaan meja percobaannya. Cairannya adalah air, madu, oli dari Rhyhornia, dan sari kentang. Dia melihat jatuhnya tetesan cairan itu dengan sabar sampai fokus memandangnya._

 _Bagian ketiga belas, Black, White, dan Pearl membicarakan tentang video ini. Mereka menunjukkan deretan adegan yang akan direkam sesuai dengan kesepakatan kru misi. Bagian inilah yang pertama kali direkam oleh Pearl dan kawan-kawan ini._

 _Bagian keempat belas menunjukkan Blake terus bermain dengan rambutnya Whitley yang sedang merenung. Entah apa yang direnungkan Whitley. Yang penting, Blake terus bermain dengan rambutnya Whitley._

 _Bagian kelima belas, ada Yvonne yang menunjukkan pakaian terbangnya kepada Xavier, akan tetapi Xavier seperti memasang wajah keraguannya. Jelas dia ragu karena Yvonne ingin meniru apa yang tadi dia tonton tentang Titan. Kemudian Yvonne tertawa sambil menjelaskan bahwa pakaian itu memang akan dikirim ke Titan._

 _Bagian keenam belas, ada Cheren yang sedang mengajarkan Bianca, Wally, dan Hugh tentang lingkungan Mars. Hugh sempat bertanya dan Cheren langsung menjawab pertanyaannya Hugh dengan jawaban yang meyakinkan._

 _Pada bagian penutup, ada Red dan Yellow yang berada di permukaan Mars dengan pakaian khusus luar ruangan. Mereka sedang melihat matahari terbenam di Mars. Langit jingga dengan senja biru menjadi latar belakang Red dan Yellow yang saling berpegangan tangan._

 _Video itu diakhiri dengan foto bersama dari semua kru misi Bunga Matahari Merah yang ke-34. Mereka semua tampak senang dan bahagia._

 _Selesai._

...

Red tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Demikian pula Green dan Blue. Yellow masih menutup wajahnya karena malu. Gold sedikit cemberut setelah melihat videonya. Crystal tersenyum. Silver netral. Ruby dan Sapphire malu-malu kucing. Emerald tertawa keras melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Wally tersenyum netral. Demikian pula dengan Trio Sinnoh. Black dan White terlihat senang dengan hasil videonya. Cheren netral. Bianca senang. Blake mengangguk. Whitley masih enggan berkomentar. Hugh masih mengawasi tingkahnya Whitley. Xavier dan Yvonne menikmati videonya, demikian pula dengan Sun dan Moon.

"Serius? Ini video yang akan kita kirim? Kita masih memiliki 7 sol untuk merancang video untuk tata surya, dan kita akan memberikan ini?" tanya Pearl. Diamond mengangguk.

"Ambil sisi baiknya, Pearl. Itulah yang terjadi selama kita ada di sini. Kita melakukan penelitian, kekocakan, dan kegilaan yang mirip ketika kita masih ada di Bumi. Itu menunjukkan bahwa walaupun kita berada di ujung tata surya sekalipun, jati diri kita sebagai makhluk Bumi harus diperhatankan. Tentunya di bagian baiknya. Lalu, lebih baik kita berikan makanan ringan bagi penduduk Bumi yang masih kekenyangan dengan omong kosong agar mereka bisa melihat betapa bersyukurnya mereka melihat masih ada hal masuk akal di tata surya ini," kata Diamond. Platinum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, ini adalah hasil kesepakatan kita semua. Kita harus menikmati hasil yang kita dapatkan," kata Red.

"Ya, lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita membuat video yang lebih serius? Maksudku, kita ini penjelajah Mars. Kapan kita jalan-jalan di permukaannya?" tanya Gold sambil meminum jus kentangnya.

"Benar juga, Red. Baru 3 orang yang sudah keluar dari pangkalan. Padahal untuk pengecekan bagian luar pangkalan perlu banyak orang," kata Green.

"Baiklah, akan kuatur jadwalnya. Lagipula, ada berita luar biasa yang baru saja kudapatkan," kata Red.

"Eh? Berita apa?" tanya Blue, menempel pada Green yang berusaha untuk lepas darinya.

"Ya, ada sebuah mesin penghasil medan magnet kuat yang diluncurkan dari _Septachrome 33_. Mesin ini akan membuat medan magnet yang bisa melingkupi seluruh Mars. Rencananya mesin ini akan diaktifkan pada tanggal 15 Sagittarius. Kita akan merayakan pengaktifan mesin ini dengan melakukan pengamatan jumlah radiasi yang jatuh ke Mars," kata Red. Kemudian Red menyalakan rancangan misinya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita akan bekerja sebagai 5 kelompok yang berjalan sejauh satu kilometer dari pangkalan. Di sana, kalian membawa detektor radiasi. Kalian taruh di tanah dan kembali. Kita akan mengecek jumlah radiasinya dari ruang kendali ini," kata Red.

"Ide yang bagus, Red. Kita memang perlu melakukan penelitian lanjutan dari apa yang terjadi pada sol itu," kata Crystal.

"Ini juga akan menetukan apakah kita akan memakai medan magnet buatan kita atau tidak," kata Emerald, meminum tehnya.

"Benar juga. Kemudian energi yang dipakai oleh medan magnet buatan kita bisa disalurkan untuk hal lain yang kita belum tahu," kata Sapphire. Emerald mengangguk.

"Jarang sekali kau paham hal ilmiah seperti itu," kata Ruby.

"Hei, ingatlah, ayahku itu profesor, jadi kadang aku juga mendengarkan pembicaraan ilmiahnya," kata Sapphire.

"Iya, iya, aku juga tahu," kata Ruby.

"Kau berpikir kalau aku berpikir primitif?" tanya Sapphire, sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap Ruby.

"Ya, tingkahmu itu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa kau itu primitif dan barbar," kata Ruby sambil melihat foto-foto yang dia miliki di kameranya, mengabaikan teriakan dari Sapphire.

"Kau ini!" seru Sapphire sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul Ruby kapan saja.

Sementara itu, Bianca dan Cheren mengobrol tentang pelajaran yang Cheren ajarkan tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Mars memiliki gurung berapi besar dan jurang terdalam," kata Bianca.

"Ya, tapi gunung terbesar di Mars hanya lebih pendek sedikit daripada sebuah gunung di Vesta," kata Cheren.

"Menurutmu, Pokemon bisa menaiki gunung itu, seumpamanya ada pakaian yang sesuai di sana?" tanya Bianca.

"Antara mudah dan susah. Mudahnya karena gravitasi, susahnya juga karena gravitasi," kata Cheren.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Bianca.

"Gravitasi membuat memanjat gunung menjadi mudah karena tubuh kita jadi ringan. Namun karena ringannya tubuh kita, kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan gerakan tubuh kita, kita malah terpental-pental bagaikan bola," kata Cheren.

"Makanya perlu Pokemon cerdas," kata Bianca.

"Sebenarnya semua Pokemon sudah cerdas. Tinggal bagaimana cara mereka beradaptasi dengan gravitasi rendah. Makanya para Pokemon dibawa ke banyak tempat di tata surya yang notabene gravitasinya lebih lemah daripada Bumi," kata Cheren.

"Hmmm, begitu ya?" tanya Bianca. Cheren mengangguk.

Akhirnya, setelah video itu ditonton, beberapa orang kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing di tempatnya masing-masing.

...

"Jadi, begitu ya?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, maklum, kadang laki-laki itu tidak peka dengan perasaan perempuan. Mereka perlu stimulus agar mereka sadar dengan kode kita," kata Sapphire.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kubah Pokemon, mengamati gerakan para Pokemon. Yellow juga menggambar beberapa spesies Pokemon. Sapphire datang ke tempatnya Yellow dan langsung memahami apa yang terjadi pada video itu.

"Lalu ditambah lagi denga sikapmu yang kadang pemalu. Tunggu, bukan kadang, melainkan sering. Kau sering merasa malu kalau dekat dengannya," kata Sapphire. Yellow mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, yang harus kaulakukan pertama kali itu adalah menguatkan mentalmu, Yellow," kata Sapphire.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Dia adalah orang yang kuat. Akupun ingin bertarung melawannya. Karena itulah niatku pertama kali ke sini itu untuk melatih Pokemonku. Ya, tentunya kalau aku bertemu denganmu, aku lebih memilih berbicara denganmu," kata Sapphire.

"Terima kasih, Sapphire," kata Yellow, sedikit tersipu.

"Kembali ke masalah itu tadi, kau harus menguatkan mentalmu. Kuingatkan padamu, dia pasti akan mengikuti misi besar itu karena dialah yang memimpin misinya. Apa kau kuat ditinggal dalam waktu yang lama?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku pernah ditinggal selama dua tahun," kata Yellow.

"Ini berbeda, Yellow. Kau dan dia sudah besar sekarang, dan dia akan pergi ke dalam sebuah perjalanan yang bahkan memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk membunuhnya. Kau kuat? Kau kuat kalau sekiranya dia akhirnya meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk selamanya dan kau belum sempat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanya Sapphire tegas sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Yellow. Yellow hanya bisa terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

Air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit saat dia mulai memahami kata-kata Sapphire.

"Kau benar, Sapph. Apa ... apa ... " dan Yellow tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Yellow sambil menangis dan merangkul Sapphire dengan erat. Sapphire hanya terdiam saat Yellow memeluknya. Sapphire juga bersabar menerima pelukan Yellow yang tergolong bertahan lama.

Setelah Yellow puas memeluk Sapphire, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini, Sapphire memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang kaugambar?" tanya Sapphire.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Apa yang kaugambar?" tanya Sapphire.

"Emmm, gambar Pokemon?" tanya Yellow.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Apa yang kaugambar?" tanya Sapphire, lagi. Yellow menyerah karena dia sudah terpojok.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengaku! Aku menggambar tentangnya? Aku menggambarnya setiap saat! Kapanpun aku memiliki waktu luang, aku menggambarnya!" seru Yellow, mengakui rahasianya kepada Sapphire.

Ohhh ...

Hanya itu reaksi dari Sapphire. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan memandang Yellow.

"Aku suka gambarmu, Yellow. Berikan padanya. Dia pasti menyukainya," kata Sapphire.

Yellow hanya bisa memandang Sapphire yang mulai berlatih dengan Pokemonnya. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Sapphire. Kemudian ...

"Kau benar, Sapph. Akan kuberikan gambarku kepadanya. Red-san pasti menyukainya," kata Yellow, tersenyum.

 **...**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Episode keeman belas dan ketujuh belas dari fic ini terinspirasi dari film pendek astronomi berjudul** _ **Wanderers**_ **dan lagu berjudul** _ **The Melody of Pi**_ **. Disarankan mendengarkan lagu itu saat membaca bagian fic ini.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	18. Sol 14

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode kedelapan belas. Kali ini, kegiatan acak dari kru misi** _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_ **ke-34.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 14, 14 Sagittarius 300, 28 Juni 2173**_

Di ruang kendali, Green sedang melihat foto-foto permukaan Mars dari satelit pengorbit. Yang Green lihat kali ini adalah daerah kutub utara dari planet merah tersebut. Di sampingnya, ada Blue yang memperhatikan Green lebih dari memperhatikan gambar satelit tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat Green yang kalem.

"Greeny~ Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Blue dengan manis.

"Melihat peta dari kutub utara Mars. Aku penasaran dengan jalur yang akan dipakai oleh _Rhyhornia_ pada saat misi besar nanti," kata Green, datar.

"Bisa istirahat sebentar, tidak?" tanya Blue.

"Ini masih pukul 9 pagi, dan kau ingin istirahat?" tanya Green, heran.

"Iya, aku mau istirahat~" goda Blue sambil bermain dengan pipinya Green. Green sedikit terganggu dengan ini.

"Gadis sialan, bisakah kau menahan hasratmu untuk bermain denganku? Sebentar saja," kata Green, menjauhkan jarinya Blue dari pipinya.

"Uh, Greeny jahat~" cetus Blue, bermain dengan pipinya Green lagi. Green hanya bisa menghela napasnya karena dia tahu Blue tidak bisa menjauh darinya sampai dia puas bermain dengannya.

"Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan selain bermain dengan pipiku?" tanya Green.

"Bermain dengan Ditto, sudah. Memeriksa data pangkalan, sudah. Hanya tinggal mengganggu Green yang belum kulakukan," kata Blue manis.

"Apa kau harus memasukkan kegiatan tak masuk akal itu di dalam daftar kegiatan harianmu?" tanya Green, menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Tee hee~" Blue terkekeh, mengetahui bahwa Green kalah, dan dia menang. Pada akhirnya Green tetap berusaha fokus pada pengamatan petanya pada saat dia diganggu oleh Blue.

"Hei, Green, sebenarnya kau ingin mengetahui apa dari peta kutub utara Mars?" tanya Blue.

"Jalur yang aman bagi _Rhyhornia_. Aku berpikir kalau kendaraan itu tidak akan kuat melawan es kering yang jumlahnya banyak di kutub utara Mars. Ditambah dengan kemungkinan bahwa akan ada angin kencang dari kutub karena penguapan es kering itu," kata Green.

"Lalu, kau ingin _Rhyhornia_ mengambil jalur apa?" tanya Blue.

"Ada 2 _Rhyhornia_ yang akan dipakai dalam misi besar itu, jadi kurencanakan mereka akan berpisah pada 75 derajat lintang utara dan bertemu di sisi lain dari kutub utara itu," kata Green.

"Hmmm, kau masih belum yakin dengan keamanan misi kalau langsung melewati kutub ya?" tanya Blue. Green mengangguk.

"Ingatlah kalau Red pernah membeku di dalam es. Aku tak ingin ada anggota kru misi yang membeku sepertinya lagi," kata Green. Blue mengangguk. Mereka berdua akhirnya fokus dengan peta kutub utara Mars.

Sementara itu, di laboratorium, Crystal, Yellow, dan Moon sedang mengecek kandungan racun pada Grimer. Mereka akan melakukan uji coba racun terhadap logam. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semua bahan, kecuali logamnya, dan mereka tahu di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan logam.

Crystal mengeluarkan satu Pokemon miliknya, Hitmonchan. Dia yang akan membawa logam dari tempat asalnya. Hitmonchan milik Crystal bernama Monlee.

"Monlee, tolong pergi ke tempatnya Emerald dan mintakan logam untuk kami," kata Crystal. Monlee mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke ruangan gudang di mana Emerald berada.

Gold berada di ruangannya, melihat rekaman kamera pengawas dan melihat Monlee yang berjalan ke gudang. Ini membuatnya heran.

'Hmmm, pasti si gadis itu ingin melakukan penelitiannya sekarang,' pikir Gold.

Sementara itu, Monlee sampai ke ruangan gudang pada saat Emerald dan MAGIC sudah menunggunya dengan sampel logam untuk dia bawa.

"Ini, Monlee, logam untuk percobaan. Hati-hati saat membawanya. Aku sudah mencari sampai sampah terlama untuk mencari sampel terbaik itu," kata Emerald. Monlee mengangguk lagi dan langsung berjalan ke laboratorium lagi. Emerald menghirup napas panjangnya.

"Aku berharap hasil percobaannya bisa membuat kita mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih ringan," kata Emerald.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Emerald. Ditambah lagi dengan dimatikannya sistem medan magnet buatan setelah mesin itu dinyalakan, kau akan menjadi salah satu kru misi yang bisa beristirahat lebih awal," kata MAGIC.

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Emerald, meminum jus kentang yang ada di mejanya.

Sementara itu, Red yang mendapatkan pesan dari Green tentang jalur untuk _Rhyhornia_ dalam misi besar tersebut langsung mengecek jalurnya di komputernya. Setelah mengamati peta yang diberikan Green, Red mengirimkan pesan kepada Green.

"Menurutmu, apakah memang berbahaya untuk melintasi daerah kutub?" tanya Red.

"Menurutku, ya. Kita perlu memikirkan sebuah jalur yang tetap membuat kita bisa mengamati kutub tanpa harus mati beku di sana. Ditambah dengan karbon dioksida yang masih banyak di sana, alangkah baiknya kita menghindari daerah itu," kata Green.

"Kemudian, ada hal lain yang perlu dipertimbangkan?" tanya Red.

"Kutub utara masih lebih ringan karena permukaannya relatif datar. Namun kutub selatan lebih ekstrem," kata Green, kemudian dia menunjukkan gambar dari kutub selatan Mars. Red heran dengan kesimpulan dari Green.

"Apa maksudnya lebih ekstrem?" tanya Red.

"Permukaannya lebih tidak rata. Pada satu posisi, ada kawah, pada posisi yang lain, ada pegunungan," kata Green.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan 'posisi'?" tanya Red.

"Aku berencana untuk membuat kita mengelilingi kutub, bukan melintasi kutubnya, dan kita akan mengelilingi kutub pada posisi 75 derajat lintang utara dan selatan," kata Green. Kemudian, gambarnya menunjukkan garis tempat 75 derajat lintang berada.

"Hmmm, itu berarti untuk daerah selatan, kita perlu mencari jalur yang lebih baik di sekitar 75 derajat," kata Red.

"Ya, Red. Untungnya karena di kutub utara, esnya lebih banyak, kita masih bisa meneliti esnya di dalam perjalanan," kata Green.

"Baiklah. Tetapkan jalur terbaikmu dan berikan padaku lusa," kata Red.

"Mengapa bukan besok?" tanya Green.

"Kita akan mengamati perubahan radiasi di Mars setelah mesin medan magnet raksasa itu dinyalakan," kata Red.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Red," kata Green.

"Tidak masalah, Green," kata Red. Kemudian pesannya berhenti. Red kembali duduk terdiam sambil berpikir.

'Ternyata Mars lebih kompleks daripada yang kukira,' pikir Red. Kemudian, dia mendengar suara dari kasurnya. Pikachunya, Pika, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Pikaaaaaaaa~" serunya saat meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Pika," kata Red sambil mengelus Pika yang baru saja bangun. Pika yang mengantuk langsung sadar dan melompat ke pundak pemiliknya.

"Pika~" kata Pika, wajah senangnya menunjukkan semangatnya.

"Oke, waktunya kita berjalan-jalan di pangkalan," kata Red. Dengan Pika di pundaknya, Red berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Saat dia membuka pintunya, yang muncul pertama kali di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang hendak mengetuk pintu akan tetapi pintunya sudah tidak ada.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Dua orang itu hanya terdiam di posisinya masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka memerah pipinya. Mereka terus terdiam selama beberapa menit. Pada akhirnya, harus ada salah satu orang yang menghancurkan keheningan dari kecanggungan ini.

"Ye ... Yellow? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Red, agak canggung.

"Aku ... aku ..." Yellow juga canggung. Dia membawa Chuchu di pundaknya, seperti Red membawa Pika. Pika dan Chuchu langsung mendapatkan kode yang jelas dari kedua pemiliknya yang canggung itu. Mereka langsung turun dan mendorong mereka berdua ke dalam kamar Red.

"Eh? Pika?" Red bingung.

"Chuchu? Mengapa kau—" pintunya langsung menutup.

Di dalam, Pika dan Chuchu langsung membuat Red dan Yellow duduk. Red dan Yellow duduk saling berdampingan. Terlihat bahwa Yellow membawa buku gambarnya. Sepertinya Yellow ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Red—" "Yellow—"

Mereka saling memanggil. Langsung saja mereka menahan tawa mereka, tetapi gagal. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Ah, maaf tadi rasanya kita sangat canggung tadi," kata Yellow. Red tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow, aku juga agak canggung tadi," kata Red, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Setelah masa canggung mereka berakhir, Red memulai percakapannya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa sampai kau pergi ke kamarku?" tanya Red sambil masih menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mmmm, aku ingin menunjukkanmu gambaranku," kata Yellow, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi aku agak malu menunjukkannya. Aku takut kau tidak akan menyukainya," Yellow langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku gambarnya.

"Ayolah, Yellow, tak usah malu-malu. Tunjukkan saja gambarmu," kata Red, tersenyum kepada Yellow.

"Ah, aku malu, Red-san ..." Yellow masih menutup wajahnya. Red hanya tersenyum kepada Yellow.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menunjukkan gambarnya kepadaku. Lagipula, kau menggambar apa?" tanya Red.

"Ya, gambar pemandangan di Mars, di pangkalan, beberapa gambar Pokemon, dan beberapa anggota kru misi," kata Yellow.

"Ada gambar kru misi juga ya? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, saat kita sampai ke Bumi, kita membuat pameran dari gambarmu dan foto dari Ruby?" tanya Red.

"EEEHHHHHH!?" seru Yellow, kaget dengan ide dari Red. Namun kemudian, Yellow memikirkan ide dari Red.

"Hmmm, sebenarnya idenya bagus juga. Boleh juga," kata Yellow, tersenyum kepada Red.

"Berarti akan ada gambar yang akan kaupilih dari semua gambarmu," kata Red.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menunjukkan semua gambarnya karena ada yang bersifat pribadi," kata Yellow.

"Makanya kau jadi agak malu saat ingin menunjukkan gambarnya padaku. Kau tak perlu menunjukkan gambar pribadimu. Tunjukkan saja yang umum," kata Red.

"Baiklah," kata Yellow. Kemudian, Yellow membuka halaman yang dia pilih.

"Ini adalah pemandangan matahari terbit pada saat pertama kali kita berada di Mars," kata Yellow.

"Pada saat kita masih dikarantina ya?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk.

"Ini adalah sebuah gambar sederhana yang menunjukkan apa yang terjadi saat kita melihat ke luar jendela. Bukan pemandangan Bumi, melainkan pemandangan tanah merah dan fajar biru dari planet Mars," kata Yellow.

"Itu bisa dimasukkan ke dalam gambar pameran," kata Red.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk yakin. Kemudian, Yellow menunjukkan gambar keduanya.

"Ini gambar Pika dan Chuchu sedang melompat di tanah Mars dengan pakaian khusus permukaan Mars," kata Yellow.

"Mereka lucu kalau sedang melompat-lompat bersama," kata Red.

Kemudian, Yellow terus menunjukkan gambar buatannya sendiri sampai bagian umumnya habis. Setelah itu, tinggal bagian pribadi dari gambarnya Yellow yang tersisa.

"Ya, maaf, Red-san, hanya itu bagian umum yang bisa kutunjukkan padamu," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow. Kau tidak perlu memaksa kalau kau belum berani membuka gambar itu untukku," kata Red. Kemudian Red memandang Yellow dengan tatapan manisnya sambil melanjutkan katanya.

"Aku akan sabar menunggumu berani menunjukkan gambar itu padaku," kata Red. Pipinya Yellow langsung memerah setelah Red menatapnya dengan manis.

...

Sementara itu, Platinum sedang membaca buku bersama dengan Cheren. Mereka juga berdiskusi tentang buku yang mereka baca.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik dengan buku memasak? Ini bukan seperti selesamu untuk membaca buku memasak," kata Cheren.

"Aku tertarik dengan apa yang Diamond masak di dapur dan ingin memahami apa yang dia masak," kata Platinum.

"Kalau aku bisa berpendapat, kalau ingin memahami bagaimana orang melakukan sesuatu, kau perlu mengamati orang yang melakukan hal itu. Kalau kau ingin memahami bagaimana Diamond memasak, kau perlu berada dekat dengannya. Kalau perlu, kau perlu memasak dengannya," kata Cheren.

"Apakah itu diperlukan, Cheren?" tanya Platinum lagi, sekarang dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Cheren mengangguk.

"Ya, itu diperlukan kalau kau ingin memahami Diamond dan cara memasaknya," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berkata begitu. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke dapur sekarang," kata Platinum, membawa bukunya untuk dikembalikan ke raknya, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk melihat Diamond yang memasak.

Sementara itu, Diamond sedang melihat beberapa buah kentang yang baru saja dia panen. Dia kemudian melihat Platinum mendekatinya.

"Eh, Platinum? Ada apa?" tanya Diamond.

"Aku penasaran dengan bagaimana kau memasak," kata Platinum dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wah, tepat sekali, aku sedang mengecek kentang hasil panen baru ini untuk kujadikan kentang rebus. Mungkin kau mau melihat proses membuatnya? Lagipula sebentar lagi waktu makan siang akan datang," kata Diamond. Platinum tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

...

Waktunya makan siang. Semua kru misi berada di ruang makan dan menikmati kentang rebusnya. Mereka semua menikmati kentangnya dengan senang hati.

"Hei, siapa yang membuat kentangnya? Rasanya enak sekali, tidak seperti biasanya," kata Ruby.

"Oh, aku membuatnya bersama Platinum," kata Diamond, duduk di samping kanan Ruby.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kalian berdua memasak kentang rebus bersamanya sudah dari dulu. Rasanya enak sekali," kata Sapphire, di samping kiri Ruby.

"Ayolah, aku juga baru berlatih memasak bersama Diamond," kata Platinum.

"Ini baru yang namanya memasak dengan cinta. Rasanya pasti enak," kata Sapphire. Pipinya Platinum menjadi sedikit lebih merah. Sementara Ruby dan Sapphire berdebat tentang siapa yang akan memasak berikutnya, Diamond memperhatikan perubahan pada Platinum.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Diamond. Platinum sadar bahwa Diamond memanggilnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, Diamond. Sungguh," kata Platinum.

"Syukurlah. Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya," kata Diamond. Platinum mengangguk dan mereka makan lagi.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Sederhana saja untuk kali ini. Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD keluar.**


	19. Sol 15

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode yang kesembilan belas. Waktunya menghidupkan lagi perisai kehidupan Planet Merah yang telah mati selama miliaran tahun.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _ **Sol 15, 15 Sagittarius 300, 29 Juni 2173**_

Pada tengah malam waktu Airy, di tengah kegelapan ruang angkasa yang luas, tiada yang bisa melawan luasnya alam semesta selain yang membuatnya.

Pada salah satu pojokan alam semesta yang luas itu, tepatnya sekitar titik di mana gaya gravitasi Matahari sama dengan gaya matahari Mars, titik yang bernama titik Lagrangian pertama, ada satu benda yang mengapung-apung di dalam samudera hitam yang luas bernama alam semesta.

Titik itu berada sekitar 117.000 km sampai 141.000 km. Benda yang mengapung-apung itu berada di dalam jangkauan jarak itu, 130.000 km. Benda itu stabil di posisinya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Benda itu bukan benda biasa, bukan juga asteroid. Benda itu adalah benda yang akan menghidupkan kembali Planet Merah.

Mars memiliki perisai ini miliaran tahun yang lalu sebagai hasil dari aliran besi dan nikel cair pada inti luarnya. Namun karena ukurannya yang kecil, inti luarnya memadat lebih cepat sehingga perisainya mati dan Mars yang sedang dalam masa pembenihan untuk kehidupan ikut mati.

Perisai itu adalah magnetosfer. Perisai ini membelokkan partikel bermuatan berkecepatan tinggi dari Matahari sehingga tidak jatuh langsung ke planet asal magnetosfernya. Dengan hilangnya magnetosfer milik Mars, partikel bermuatan itu langsung jatuh ke Mars, mencabik atmosfer mudanya dan menghancurkan air di permukaan, menghasilkan Mars yang kering, dingin, dan beratmosfer tipis.

Namun semuanya akan berubah dengan adanya benda itu.

Benda itu bernama _Three-M_ , atau _Mars Magnetosphere Maker_. Benda itu diposisikan di daerah titik Lagrangian pertama dan tetap di sana. Benda ini akan membuat medan magnet kuat yang mampu membelokkan partikel bermuatan dari Matahari. Benda ini sudah diwacanakan sejak awal abad ke-21 dan mulai diciptakan pada awal abad ke-22 dan akhirnya selesai pada tahun 2168. Benda itu dibawa oleh misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-33 dan akan difungsikan sebentar lagi.

Benda itu berbentuk tabung. Dua tabung pipih dengan satu tabung pipih kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Di salah satu sisi tabung pipih besar itu, ada penanda waktu dan kekuatan medan magnet yang dihasilkannya. Waktunya tertulis dengan waktu Mars. Kemudian penanda medan magnet itu masih bernilai nol karena belum diaktifkan.

Kemudian, ketika penanda waktunya menunjukkan tanggal 15 Sagittarius 300, pukul 00.11.00, mesin yang berada di dalam benda itu menyala, mulai menghasilkan medan magnetnya. Medan magnet yang dihasilkan semakin kuat sehingga mendekati medan magnet yang dirasakan di Bumi. Namun ini belum selesai.

Medan magnet yang dihasilkan masih bertambah. Semakin lama, medan magnet yang dihasilkan mendekati targetnya, yaitu satu militesla. Setelah medan magnet yang dihasilkan mencapai satu militesla, mesinnya mulai melakukan stabilisasi untuk membuat medan magnet yang dihasilkan tetap satu militesla. Medan magnet yang dihasilkan menjadi mirip dengan medan magnet planet Yupiter pada kutubnya.

Ini berguna untuk mencegah partikel bermuatan itu menghancurkan Mars yang sedang dihidupkan kembali. Inilah sebabnya medan magnet yang dihasilkan cukup besar. _Three-M_ hanya nama bekennya. Nama aslinya adalah _Four-M_ , _Militesla Mars Magnetosphere Maker_.

Mesinnya bekerja dengan baik, akan tetapi efeknya belum diketahui sampai ada tindak lanjut dari misi permukaan Mars untuk mengecek radiasi Matahari yang datang ke permukaan. Itulah misi yang akan dilakukan oleh kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 pada sol ini. Tepatnya, misi akan dimulai pada pagi hari.

Kali ini, baru Green dan Red yang terbangun, tersenyum melihat berfungsinya _Four-M._

...

Paginya, semua kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 berkumpul di ruang berkumpul. Semuanya duduk, menunggu pengumuman dari Red dan Green. Ada sebagian yang masih mengantuk dan ada yang sudah mempersiapkan kopinya. Kemudian, Red dan Green datang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf telah mengganggu istirahat kalian," kata Red.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red, kami sudah terbiasa terganggu karena misi dadakan," kata Gold.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya. Mesin pembentuk medan magnet Mars sudah dinyalakan dan telah membentuk medan magnet sebesar 1 militesla, setara dengan medan magnet Yupiter. Medan magnetnya mulai membelokkan radiasi dari Matahari. Misi kita adalah mengukur seberapa besar efek berkurangnya radiasi Matahari pada permukaan Mars," kata Green.

"Ini berarti, kita akan melakukan perjalanan besar-besaran ke permukaan Mars. Akan ada 20 orang yang keluar dan dibagi sebanyak lima kelompok, semuanya pergi ke sekitar satu kilometer relatif terhadap tetangga terdekatnya. Ada lima orang yang tidak keluar. Mereka adalah aku, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, dan Cheren," kata Red.

"Dengan kata lain, segilima sama sisi?" tanya Gold. Crystal mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kita akan menaruh alat pendeteksi radiasi di titik itu. Tenang saja, alatnya nirkabel," kata Red.

"Setelah kita selesai menaruh alat itu, kalian diizinkan untuk berjalan-jalan sejauh satu kilometer dari pangkalan. Ya, sekali-kali kita menjelajah Mars dengan benar-benar nyata," kata Green.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa menginjak tanah Mars lagi setelah beberapa sol," kata Pearl.

"Sayangnya Mars bukan negeri kue tart atau donat. Kalau Mars itu negeri kue tart atau donat, pasti aku rela mati di sini," kata Diamond. Kemudian, ada tangan yang memegang tangannya Diamond.

"Diamond, paling tidak tanah Mars memiliki nutrisi yang cocok untuk membuat kue tart dan donat kentangmu," kata Platinum. Diamond langsung bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ehh, ya, emm, ya, begitulah," kata Diamond. Platinum tersenyum padanya, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya Diamond mulai tidak stabil sekarang," kata Pearl. Terdengar beberapa kekehan dari teman-temannya.

"Tunggu, mengapa Cheren tidak ikut?" tanya Bianca.

"Kita perlu orang yang menyesuaikan posisi kalian dan membaca grafik penurunan radiasinya, dan Cheren terlatih untuk itu," kata Green. Bianca terlihat sedikit sedih, akan tetapi dia mengangguk tanda dia paham akan posisi Cheren.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk memakai pakaian permukaan kalian yang sudah ada di kamar kalian. Setelah itu, bersiaplah untuk menginjakkan kaki kalian pertama kali di Mars setelah pendaratan," kata Red.

"Siap, kapten!" seru semua kru misi. Semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan memakai pakaian ruang angkasanya. Kemudian, mereka pergi ke ruang pintu udara sambil membawa alat pendeteksi radiasinya. Sementara itu, Red, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, dan Cheren melihat dari dalam ruang kendali.

"Bagaimana keadaan di pintu udara, Gold?" tanya Red dari ruang kendali.

"Kami siap keluar. Alatnya siap, personelnya juga siap," kata Gold.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Gold, kau bagi kelompoknya," kata Red.

"Siap, Red," kata Gold. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"Oke, Red memberitahuku untuk membagi kelompok. Pintu udaranya tidak mampu menampung semua orang, jadi kita akan membagi kelompok di sini. Kelompok pertama adalah Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, dan Wally. Kalian juga bisa keluar dan berjalan sekarang. Cheren akan menunjukkan posisi kalian," kata Gold. Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, dan Wally mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang pintu udara sebelum mereka keluar.

"Kelompok kedua, Black, White, Blake, dan Whitley," kata Gold. Kemudian keempat orang itu keluar, membawa alat pendeteksinya.

"Kelompok ketiga, Green, Blue, Bianca dan Hugh," kata Gold. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Kelompok keempat, Xavier, Yvonne, Sun, dan Moon," kata Gold. Mereka mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan pintu udara sebelum mereka mengikuti teman-teman mereka pergi ke permukaan Mars.

"Nah, kita kelompok terakhir," kata Gold, melihat Crystal, Silver, dan Emerald di dekatnya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan akhirnya menyusul teman-temannya keluar ke permukaan Mars.

Akhirnya, 20 orang ada di permukaan Mars. Cheren juga bersiap dengan posisi kelompok demi kelompok.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah berada di permukaan, sekarang dengarkan aba-abaku. Kelompok pertama pergi ke bagian utara dari pangkalan. Kemudian kelompok kedua bergerak ke 72 derajat ke timur dari utara, atau dengan kata lain, dari pintu ruang udara, pergilah mengitari pangkalan 110 meter ke utara. Kelompok ketiga pergi 144 derajat ke timur dari utara, atau dengan kata lain, dari pintu ruang udara, pergilah mengitari pangkalan 330 meter ke selatan. Kelompok keempat, ke 144 derajat ke barat dari utara. Kalian kelilingi pangkalan dari posisi kalian sejauh 770 meter ke selatan. Kelompok terakhir, ke 72 derajat ke barat dari utara. Kelilingi pangkalan sejauh 990 meter ke arah utara. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Cheren.

Semuanya bingung dengan arahan Cheren. Buktinya, mereka semua terdiam kaku. Cheren hanya bisa menepuk keningnya.

"Cheren, sepertinya kau memberikan perintah yang terlalu kompleks," kata Red.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menyederhanakan perintahnya," kata Cheren sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagini saja. Untuk semua kelompok, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok besar. Kelompok pertama terdiri dari kelompok pertama, kedua, dan kelima. Kalian pergi mengelilingi pangkalan ke arah utara. Kelompok besar kedua terdiri dari kelompok ketiga dan keempat. Kalian pergi mengelilingi pangkalan ke arah selatan. Saat kalian sudah di posisi yang tepat, kami akan memberi tahu kalian. Mengerti?" tanya Red.

"Siap, kapten!" seru semua kru.

"Bagus. Laksanakan!" seru Red. Kemudian kelompok-kelompok tersebut mulai bergerak ke posisinya masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai ke posisi mereka dan mulai bergerak menjauhi pangkalan sejauh satu kilometer.

"Red, ini Gold. Bagaimana posisi kami?" tanya Gold dari luar pangkalan.

"Kelompok pertama perlu menggesek posisi 5 meter ke timur, kelompok dua perlu bergeser 12 meter ke selatan, kelompok tiga bergeser 4 meter ke barat, kelompok empat dan lima sudah pada posisi yang tepat," kata Cheren.

"Siap," kata anggota kelompok pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Mereka menggeser posisi mereka sehingga mereka berada di posisi yang dikehendaki. Setelah itu, mereka meletakkan alat pendeteksinya dan menyalakan alatnya.

"Kelompok pertama, masuk. Kelompok keempat masuk. Kelompok kelima masuk, demikian pula dengan kelompok kedua dan ketiga. Bagus, datanya mulai masuk. Nikmati perjalanan kalian di permukaan, waktu kembali, satu jam," kata Red. Kemudian, dia duduk santai di kursinya.

"Akhirnya, hampir semua kru sudah merasakan perjalanan permukaan. Dengan berkurangnya partikel berbahaya, waktu kontak ke permukaan bisa bertambah dan kesempatan hidup nyaman di Mars meningkat," kata Red.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Red. Dari pembacaan grafik hasil alat deteksi itu, radiasinya menurun ke level yang aman bagi manusia," kata Cheren.

"Ya, sayang sekali kau dan Sapphire belum keluar. Tenang saja, kalian akan memiliki waktu kalian untuk keluar," kata Red.

"Kami paham, Red. Pastinya mereka yang sudah keluar sudah merasa senang bisa menjelajahi Mars. Itu sudah membuatku senang," kata Sapphire.

"Red-san, kau butuh kopi? Kau terlihat lelah," kata Yellow.

"Tidak perlu, Yellow. Aku hanya perlu santai di kursi ini saja sekarang," kata Red.

"Baiklah," kata Yellow. Mereka kembali melihat layar monitor sementara Ruby memfoto mereka untuk dokumentasi.

Sementara itu, di permukaan Mars, beberapa orang melihat-lihat keadaan permukaan Mars secara jeli dan luas untuk pertama kalinya. Platinum memberitahukan informasi menarik kepada teman-temannya.

"Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa kawah Airy-0 hanyalah kawah kecil di tengah-tengah kawah Airy?" tanya Platinum.

"Itu berarti yang kita lihat seperti gunung ini sebenarnya adalah bibir kawah Airy? tanya Wally.

"Tepat sekali. Kita berada di tengah-tengah kawah Airy," kata Platinum.

"Hei, Platinum, aku dengar kawah Airy itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kawah Schiaparelli," kata Pearl.

"Dan bisakah kau memahami rasa hormat?" tanya Platinum, sedikit terganggu dengan sikap bicaranya Pearl.

"Ayolah, ini Mars, bukan rumah besar Berlitz. Kau tidak perlu terlalu kaku di sini," kata Pearl.

"Aku akan sangat mengapresiasimu kalau kau tidak membuatku kesal," kata Platinum.

"Oke, oke, kesal di tempat dengan atmosfer tipis seperti ini membuatku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa pertarungan," kata Pearl.

Sementara itu, Gold menuliskan sesuatu di tanah Mars. Ini membuat Silver penasaran.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Silver.

"Sesuatu yang lucu," kata Gold. Saat Silver melihat tulisan yang Gold buat, dia hanya terheran-heran. Tulisannya adalah _Gold pernah di sini_.

"Itu tidak lucu. Kau baru saja melakukan vandalisme terjauh yang pernah ada," kata Silver.

"Kau kuno ya? Satu rover Mars pernah membuat vandalisme yang lebih parah daripada itu. Rovernya tidak sengaja membuat gambar seperti sesuatu yang perempuan selalu inginkan saat mereka sudah menikah, hehehehehe~" kekeh Gold sambil berjalan menjauhi tulisannya.

"Dasar mesum," kata Silver. Dia memahami apa yang Gold maksud, tapi tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Sementara itu, Whitley melihat sebuah antena parabola di salah satu sudut luar pangkalan. Blake yang heran dengan Whitley bertanya padanya.

"Whitley, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Blake.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa," kata Whitley.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku lihat kau melihat antena itu. Ada yang membuatmu tertarik dengan antenanya?" tanya Blake.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada," kata Whitley yang sedikit gugup.

"Hmmm, baiklah, amati saja terus antenanya. Aku ingin melihat sekitar. Jangan sampai melakukan hal yang berbahaya di sini, Whitley," kata Blake dengan senyuman sempurnanya. Whitley menjadi bertambah gugup melihat tingkah Blake.

Sementara itu, Hugh memiliki firasat aneh.

"Green, kau pernah mengamati Whitley?" tanya Hugh.

"Tidak terlalu. Mengapa?" tanya Green.

"Aku punya firasat kalau dia dulu adalah anggota Team Plasma," kata Hugh.

"Hmmm, aku tidak tahu tentang itu, tapi akan kuselidiki secara rahasia," kata Green.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Green," kata Hugh. Green mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Xavier membawa sebuah batu dari permukaan Mars. Dia merasakan tekstur dan rupanya. Kemudian, dia melemparkan batunya, dan batunya terlempar jauh sampai hampir tak terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yvonne, datang setelah Xavier melempar batunya.

"Batu yang terlempar jauh," kata Xavier. Kemudian Xavier mengambil batunya lagi dan melemparkannya lagi. Yvonne juga melihat batu itu melesat jauh.

"Wah, jauh sekali," kata Yvonne. Xavier mengangguk.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Konsep medan magnet buatan itu memang sudah ada pada masa sekarang. Penerapannya yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD keluar.**


	20. Sol 15b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode yang kedua puluh. Ketika kru misi Mars kita sedang bermain-main di tanah lapang berwarna merah, tiba-tiba ada batu jatuh di dekat mereka. Apa tindakan mereka?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

Pada saat itu, para kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 baru saja selesai memasang alat pendeteksi radiasi Matahari sebagai tindak lanjut dari berfungsinya _Four-M._ Cheren tersenyum ketika melihat radiasi yang menghantam planet Mars terus menurun. Para kru yang berada di luar masih mengeksplorasi tanah lapang merah bernama permukaan Mars.

Kemudian, semuanya akan berubah ketika sebuah kejutan datang.

Ini dimulai pada pukul 10 pagi, ketika semua kru misi bersiap untuk kembali ke pangkalan. Mereka terus membicarakan temuan mereka di permukaan Mars, bahkan Emerald mengumpulkan sampel tanah Mars untuk diteliti. Cheren juga masih fokus dengan layar monitornya yang masih menunjukkan grafik penurunan tingkat radiasi Matahari yang jatuh ke Mars.

"Sayangnya _Four-M_ harus diganti suku cadangnya setiap 5 tahun Mars agar performanya tetap maksimal. Pada saat itu, mesinnya harus dimatikan dan kita perlu memikirkan cadangan agar Mars tidak terpapar lagi," kata Cheren. Red mengangguk.

"Apakah ada rencana seperti itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ada, itu akan dilakukan oleh _Deoxys Ungu_ ketika mereka datang kemari," kata Red.

"Masuk akal. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Mars mati lagi sebelum sempat hidup lagi," kata Yellow.

"Ini juga mengandung pelajaran bahwa kehidupan itu mahal harganya. Hilangkan medan magnet pelindung, kau mati. Hilangkan oksigen, kau mati. Hilangkan air, kau mati. Membuat medan magnet buatan seperti ini terus-menerus membutuhkan biaya yang fantastis. Makanya kita perlu menghargai dan menghormati semua bentuk kehidupan karena merekalah yang berhasil melawan kejamnya alam semesta," kata Cheren.

"Wah, kata mutiara yang keren sekali," kata Sapphire.

"Aku sekarang memiliki alasan kuat untuk mempercantik Pokemonku terus," kata Ruby. Sapphire hanya bisa menepuk keningnya setelah mendengarkan ocehan ala Ruby.

"Mengapa kau hanya bisa membicarakan Pokemon dan kecantikan?" tanya Sapphire.

"Karena memang itulah keahlianku, Sapphire sayang~"kata Ruby sambil mencubit pipinya Sapphire dengan lembut. Sapphire langsung memerah pipinya dan malu berat.

"RUBY! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU DI SINI!" seru Sapphire yang mulai mengejar Ruby yang kabur dari ruang kendali. Red, Yellow, dan Cheren hanya bisa tersenyum heran.

"Dasar mereka berdua. Aku penasaran bagaimana Emerald bisa tahan dengan mereka selama bertahun-tahun," kata Cheren.

"Ya, kami pernah melihatnya mengeluh sambil mencoba membuat mereka berhenti main mata, dan hasilnya gagal terus," kata Red.

"Menurutku, mereka pasangan yang cocok. Walaupun sifat mereka saling berkebalikan, mereka tetap lengket seperti perangko yang tertempel pada surat cinta," kata Yellow. Kemudian Yellow tersadar bahwa ada Red di sampingnya dan sekarang sedang tersenyum.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?" Yellow langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu dilihat oleh Red dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Red, seharusnya kau juga menyadari sesuatu kalau sebenarnya Yellow itu—" tiba-tiba, suara sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi, memotong perkataan Cheren.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Cheren. Layar monitor langsung berubah dari grafik radiasi menjadi lambang bahaya dan berubah lagi menjadi tampilan tiga dimensi sekitar Mars. Sebuah benda mendekati planet Mars. Bukan pesawat ruang angkasa atau bangkainya, apalagi _Deoxys Ungu_ , melainkan sebuah batu ruang angkasa bernama asteroid.

"MAGIC, lakukan pengukuran potensi bahaya dari obyek yang mendekati Mars sekarang!" seru Red.

"Siap, kapten! Asteroid ini berukuran diameter 1,24 meter dan meluncur cukup cepat. Asteroidnya akan jatuh ke Mars dalam waktu 2 menit 32 detik pada posisi 5,8 kilometer dari pangkalan _Red Sunflora_ ," kata MAGIC. Red langsung memberikan perintah.

"Seluruh kru misi yang masih ada di luar, kalian harus cepat masuk ke pangkalan kembali. Ada sebuah asteroid berdiameter 1,24 meter yang akan jatuh di dekat kita pada waktu 2 menit. Kuperingatkan, karena atmosfer Mars yang tipis, asteroid kecil bisa berbahaya bagi kalian. Cepatlah masuk!" seru Red.

Di luar pangkalan, para kru misi berlari, atau lebih tepatnya, melompat-lompat untuk menpercepat langkah mereka ke pangkalan. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka menekan tombol keadaan darurat. Ini adalah keadaan di mana pintu lorong terdekat dengan pintu ruang udara akan terkunci untuk memberikan banyak ruang untuk kru misi untuk masuk secara keseluruhan.

Setelah pintu ruang udara bagian luar terbuka, semua kru misi masuk satu persatu ke dalam pangkalan. Setelah itu, pintunya ditutup dan udara diisi kembali. Pintu lorong yang terdekat terbuka kembali dan semua kru pergi ke ruang berkumpul di mana tampilan layar besar sudah menunjukkan penampakan luar pangkalan dan posisi asteroid itu dari Mars.

Mereka datang tepat waktu pada saat asteroidnya mulai terbakar di atmosfer tipis Mars. Kemudian, beberapa detik setelah asteroid itu masuk ke atmosfer Mars, dari bagian selatan pangkalan, muncul kilatan cahaya yang terang. Bahkan bayangan dari pangkalan terlihat dari kamera pengawas bagian utara. Kemudian, gelombang kejut kecil mengejutkan kru misi. Pangkalan terguncang sedikit karena gelombang kejut ini.

Setelah itu, angin yang awalnya lambat menjadi lebih cepat karena tiupan materi asteroid itu. Angin itu membawa pertikel debu yang cukup banyak sehingga menutupi kamera pengawas bagian selatan dan barat daya.

Setelah itu, tenang, seperti sebelum kejadian.

...

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan. Baru saja ada asteroid yang jatuh di dekat pangkalan. Kita akan melakukan prosedur pengambilan sampel asteroid," kata Red.

Semua kru sekarang berada di ruang berkumpul. Red langsung membuat instruksi setelah asteroidnya jatuh ke permukaan Mars.

"Intinya adalah memotret kawah bekas asteroid, mencari pecahan asteroid dan memfotonya, kemudian membawanya ke pangkalan untuk diteliti. Kali ini, aku mengandalkan Trio Hoenn," kata Red. Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald terlihat bersiap dengan misi mereka.

"Ruby, kau memfoto kawah dan asteroidnya. Sapphire, kau menjaga keamanan pengambilan sampel. Emerald, kau mengambil sampelnya. Aku minta maaf karena waktu istirahat kalian jadi berkurang," kata Red.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red. Ini memang sudah menjadi misi kami," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan diri kalian, dalam waktu 10 menit, kalian pergi ke kawah," kata Red. Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald mengangguk dan langsung bergerak ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ruby mempersiapkan kamera Mars yang dia miliki. Sapphire mempersiapkan senjata yang diperlukan. Emerald mengambil alat pengambil sampel dan kotaknya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian ruang angkasanya dan berjalan menuju ruang pintu udara.

"Red, berapa jarak kawah baru itu dari pangkalan?" tanya Ruby.

"2,5 kilometer sebelah selatan pangkalan. Beruntunglah alat pendeteksi kita tidak ada yang rusak karena hantaman asteroid ini," kata Red.

"Untunglah. Kami siap untuk keluar," kata Ruby.

"Izin diberikan," kata Red. Kemudian, Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald memasuki pintu udara bagian dalam dan keluar lagi ke permukaan Mars.

"Kami sudah keluar, Red," kata Sapphire.

"Baiklah, sekarang berjalanlah terus ke selatan. Kami akan menuntun perjalanan kalian," kata Red.

"Siap, kapten," kata Sapphire. Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke kawahnya.

Di dalam perjalanannya, Ruby dan Sapphire saling berpegangan tangan. Terkadang, mereka juga saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, Sapph, ini adalah perjalanan pertamamu di permukaan Mars," kata Ruby.

"Ya, ternyata aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam sebelum aku bisa keluar ke permukaan Mars, dan aku senang bisa melakukannya bersamamu," kata Sapphire.

"Aku juga, Sapph," kata Ruby, terus tersenyum ke arah Sapphire.

"Ya, ya, ya, jangan lupa aku ada di sini, dasar kalian pasangan kekasih," kata Emerald, kesal karena baru saja diabaikan oleh kedua temannya.

"Hei, kami bukan kekasih!" seru Ruby dan Sapphire bersamaan. Mereka berdua menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan dan kemudian saling memalingkan wajah.

"Kalian berdua main mata terus. Di Bumi, di ruang angkasa, di Mars, jangan-jangan di Fobos dan Deimos nanti, kalian juga seperti itu," kata Emerald.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, dan kali ini, kau tak perlu menggenggam tanganku, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Baiklah," kata Ruby, agak sebal karena sesi hangat mereka harus terputus di tengah jalan karena masih ada obat nyamuk di sekitar mereka yang bernama Emerald.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melihat hal yang berbeda pada tanah yang mereka pijak.

"Ini Ruby melaporkan, tanah di sekitar kawah mulai berubah warna dari jingga kemerahan menjadi hitam," kata Ruby, kemudian dia memotret tanahnya, sementara Emerald mengambil sampel tanahnya.

"Hmmm, menurutmu, mengapa tanahnya menjadi hitam, Ruby?" tanya Sapphire.

"Campuran dari panas dan kemungkinan komponen asteroid aslinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Emerald?" tanya Ruby.

"Aku setuju dengan teorimu. Itu berarti kita semakin dekat dengan kawahnya," kata Emerald. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kawah.

Emerald mulai memakai kaca mata khususnya yang membuatnya dapat mendeteksi kandungan unsur batuan melalui sinar-X. Emerald terheran-heran dengan beberapa batuan yang memiliki warna berbeda dengan warna batuan asli Mars.

"Ruby, sepertinya sampel batuan yang akan kita ambil kali ini adalah pecahan. Ada banyak sekali pecahan asteroid," kata Emerald. Ruby masih memfoto tanah hitam yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Kita hampir sampai," kata Ruby. Kemudian, setelah mereka berjalan lebih ke selatan, mereka menemukan sumber dari tanah hitam yang ada di sekitar mereka, dengan kata lain, kawah baru hasil tubrukan asteroid beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih segar dan hangat.

"Red, ada informasi mengenai kawah ini?" tanya Ruby.

"Diameternya 4 meter. Kedalamannya 1 meter. Bagaimana penampakannya?" tanya Red. Kemudian, Ruby memfoto kawahnya dan mengirimnya ke pangkalan. Red dan kawan-kawan yang ada di pangkalan tertegun melihat kawah baru itu.

"Baiklah, Emerald, sekarang kita akan mengambil sampel yang berada di dalam kawah," kata Ruby. Emerald mengangguk.

"Sapph, pastikan kita aman," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk. Kemudian Ruby dan Emerald menuruni kawah itu, menuju ke dasarnya.

Pada saat Emerald mendeteksi daerah itu dengan kaca matanya, dia melihat sebongkah batu yang lebih besar daripada yang lain. Dia segera mengamati batu itu lebih lanjut. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan mengambil batu itu.

"Ruby, coba kau lihat batu yang itu," kata Emerald. Ruby mendekati Emerald dan memotret batu yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Red, kami menemukan batu yang paling potensial. Hasil pengamatan awal kami, terlihat bahwa warna batunya adalah hitam dan teksturnya berongga," kata Ruby.

"Bagus. Sekarang, bawa batu itu ke pangkalan," kata Red.

"Siap, kapten," kata Ruby. Emerald mengambilnya dengan tangan panjangnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kotak penyimpan sampel. Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali menaiki bibir kawah. Sapphire meraih tangannya untuk membuat Ruby dan Emerald naik lebih mudah. Setelah mereka berada di bibir kawah, mereka kembali ke pangkalan.

Sementara itu, Moon dan Crystal sudah bersiap untuk menerima batu asteroid itu dengan mensterilkan laboratorium dan jalan masuk Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald. Mereka juga memakai pakaian steril laboratorium untuk berjaga-jaga.

Pada akhirnya, Ruby, Sapphire, dan Emerald sampai ke pangkalan, berjalan ke laboratorium dan memberikan sampel batuannya.

...

"MAGIC, bersiap untuk menurunkan kekuatan medan magnet pangkalan," kata Emerald.

"Siap, Emerald," kata MAGIC. Otak komputernya kemudian mengatur sistem pembuat medan magnet dan menurunkan medan magnet pangkalan menjadi setengahnya.

"Medan magnet telah menurun. Tak dapat disangka mesin raksasa itu benar-benar berfungsi," kata MAGIC.

"Ini akan menjadi langkah jangka sangat panjang dalam mengubah Mars menjadi mirip Bumi," kata Emerald.

"Teraformasi?" tanya MAGIC.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Populasi manusia terus meningkat dan belum ada tanda penurunan. Kepunahan manusia masih cukup lama dan seisi planet Bumi sudah penuh," kata Emerald.

"Menurut kamus besar, teraformasi adalah proses modifikasi hipotetis yang dilakukan secara sengaja terhadap atmosfer, temperatur, ekologi atau topologi permukaan agar serupa dengan biosfer Bumi sehingga dapat dihuni oleh manusia. Bagaimana manusia melakukannya di Mars?" tanya MAGIC.

"Ya, pertama manusia ingin mengembalikan atmosfer dengan membuat medan magnet buatan yang mencegah radiasi Matahari untuk mencabik atmosfernya. Kemudian mengubah suhu dan tekanan udara agar sesuai dengan suhu yang nyaman bagi manusia dan dapat stabil, kemudian berikan air di permukaan dan kemudian tanami tanah Mars yang subur ini. Mars bisa menjadi rumah kedua bagi manusia, dan satu halangan sedang diusahakan untuk disingkirkan, radiasi berbahayanya," kata Emerald sambil meminum jus kentang.

"Hmmm, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau manusia memperbaiki jati dirinya terlebih dahulu? Di Bumi, manusia saling menyerang dan menyakiti. Apalagi kalau nanti terjadi pengejekan atas nama tempat asal," kata MAGIC.

"Itu sudah terjadi di akhir abad ke-20. Sekarang sudah abad ke-22. Penikahan antarras sudah ada di mana-mana. Manusia mulai menjadi semakin mirip satu sama lain. Warna kulitnya, matanya, tingginya, beratnya, sudah lebih mirip daripada akhir abad ke-20," kata Emerald.

"Ya, baiklah, aku masih belum dapat memahami logika manusia. Aku hanyalah sebuah mesin dengan kecerdasan buatan," kata MAGIC.

"Ya, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti," kata Emerald. MAGIC hanya terdiam sambil melihat Emerald membaca hasil penelitian asteroid yang dia ambil tadi.

"Dari sini, akan dibangun sebuah peradaban awal, lalu sebuah kota, kemudian akan muncul kota lain, lalu setiap kota akan terhubung satu sama lain, Mars akan memiliki malam yang berkelap-kelip seperti di Bumi, tapi yang pertama, kita perlu menghidupkan kembali planet merah yang sudah mati ini," kata Emerald.

Sementara itu, Ruby dan Sapphire sedang duduk di kamarnya Ruby, tepatnya di kasurnya. Ruby terlihat kelelahan karena perlu keluar ke permukaan dua kali dalam satu sol. Sapphire mengelus pipinya Ruby dengan lembut dan Ruby merangkul Sapphire dari sampingnya.

"Ruby," panggil Sapphire.

"Sapph," panggil Ruby.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Ruby. Kau perlu istirahat," kata Sapphire.

"Kau juga, Sapph. Ini pertama kalinya kau berjalan di Mars," kata Ruby.

"Ya, rasanya seperti kita berjalan ke dunia baru bersama, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Kita memasuki dunia baru ini bersama, Sapph. Bersama," kata Ruby sambil mengelus pipinya Sapphire yang mulai terlihat terharu.

"Ruby ... mungkin yang dikatakan Emerald itu benar," kata Sapphire.

"Yang bagian mana?" tanya Ruby.

"Kalau kita berdua memang ditakdirkan bersama," kata Sapphire. Ruby langsung tersenyum kepada Sapphire.

"Kita simpan rapat-rapat rahasia kita ini sampai lusa," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk, memahami yang dimaksud Ruby.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kamar dulu," kata Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk.

"Baiklah, semoga tidurmu lelap, Sapph," kata Ruby.

"Kau juga, Ruby," kata Sapphire. Kemudian Sapphire keluar dari kamarnya Ruby. Kemudian, Ruby berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Suatu hari nanti, tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'aku harus kembali ke kamarmu', Sapph. Karena kamarmu adalah kamarku juga," kata Ruby. Kemudian dia bersiap untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Sapph," kata Ruby. Kemudian, entah dari mana, Sapphire yang masih berjalan ke kamarnya membalas salamnya.

"Selamat malam juga, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Memang benar, Mars adalah ladang kawah baru. Ada 200 kawah baru yang terlahir setiap tahun. Yang kumaksud adalah tahun Bumi. Ini terjadi karena posisi Mars yang lebih dekat ke sabuk utama dari sabuk asteroid. Perasaanku juga mengatakan bahwa bagian ini cukup** _ **franticshippy**_ **.**

 **Selamat Hari Asteroid. (sudah terlambat 2 hari sih)**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	21. Sol 16

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode kedua puluh satu. Sementara beberapa orang membicarakan film-film fiksi ilmiah lama, satu orang malah membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

"Dan itu dia, bagaimana seorang sakti menolak sepuntung rokok sekaligus membuat penjualnya bertobat," kata Silver.

"Hanya kekuatan pikiran?" tanya Crystal.

"Tak dapat dipercaya," kata Gold.

"Ya, seperti itulah yang kutonton di film tadi siang," kata Silver.

Kali ini, ada film yang dikirim dari Bumi ke pangkalan. Ada dua puluh lima film yang dikirim dan semuanya bertema fiksi ilmiah. Yang didapatkan Silver adalah sebuah film lama yang terkenal selama hampir dua abad.

Gold, Crystal, dan Silver sedang berjalan ke ruang makan setelah mereka menonton film itu.

"Aku hanya kagum dengan pengaruhnya. Maksudku, 'Kau mau beli rokok?' 'Kau tak mau menjual rokok padaku,' 'Aku tak mau menjual rokok padamu,' 'Kau ingin pulang dan memikirkan kembali hidupmu,' 'Aku ingin pulang dan memikirkan kembali hidupku.' Hanya percakapan sederhana, seriuskah?" tanya Crystal.

"Ya, hanya itu dan adegannya selesai, dan dilanjutkan dengan adegan memburu agen pembunuh senat," kata Silver.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan film yang kau tonton, Gold?" tanya Crystal.

"Hehehe, bayangkan saja adegan awalnya adalah bercinta di tambang minyak~" kata Gold genit, kemudian telinganya Gold langsung ditarik oleh Crystal.

"Yang serius, Gold! Langsung ke intinya!" seru Crystal. Gold yang merintih kesakitan mencoba lepas dari tarikan Crystal di telinganya.

"Oke, oke, intinya adalah bagaimana cara mencegah asteroid agar tidak menghantam Bumi," kata Gold.

"Seukuran apa memangnya?" tanya Silver.

"Kalos?" tanya Gold.

"Serius? Bukan Lumiose?" tanya Crystal.

"Ya. Di filmnya memang tertunjuk ukurannya besar, seukuran Kalos," kata Gold.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana kita selamat dari asteroid sebesar itu?" tanya Crystal.

"Mereka meledakkan asteroid itu dan membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua," kata Gold.

"Ya, maklum, masa lalu. Mereka belum tahu kalau meledakkan asteroid yang mengarah ke Bumi malah akan memperparah efeknya," kata Crystal.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara yang tepat?" tanya Silver.

"Seperti kau berhenti sebelum kereta lewat di perlintasan kereta. Membuat asteroid dan Bumi tidak berada di tempat dan waktu yang sama," kata Crystal.

"Pengereman?" tanya Gold.

"Atau pengebutan," kata Crystal.

"Hmmm, jadi, apapun itu, yang penting, asteroid itu tidak berpapasan dengan Bumi di tempat dan waktu yang sama," kata Silver.

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Gold.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga sampai ke ruang makan. Sudah ada beberapa orang di sana, sedang makan kentang rebus sambil bercerita tentang film yang mereka tonton. Akhirnya Gold, Silver, dan Crystal duduk di kursinya dan menunggu Diamond mengirimkan kentangnya.

"Eh, Crystal, bagaimana dengan ceritamu? Hanya tinggal kau yang belum bercerita," kata Gold. Silver mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Aku dapat film yang tidak biasa darbagian bahasanya. Ya, tapi intinya ceritanya tentang pesawat makhluk asing yang mendarat darurat karena terhantam hujan meteor dan jatuh di perkotaan. Terjadi semacam kesalahpahaman yang membuat manusia di sekitarnya melawan alien itu. Padahal mereka berniat ingin membantu," kata Crystal.

"Lalu?" tanya Silver.

"Kehidupan kita dapat disimpulkan sebagai kehidupan yang masih primitif di tingkah galaksi. Banyak kematian yang tidak perlu dan keadaan ilkim yang diubah menjadi lebih buruk. Karena itulah Bumi bukan planet yang bisa dikunjungi kehidupan asing sebebasnya," kata Crystal.

"Ya, jadi merasa rendah jadinya. Manusia memang masih rendah kalau dibandingkan dengan makhluk hidup lain, kalau ada, di galaksi ini," kata Silver.

"Dan akhirnya makanannya tiba~" seru Gold, melihat Diamond membawa makanannya.

"Bicara soal makanan, aku menonton film di mana seorang manusia harus bertahan hidup, hidup sendiri di planet Mars dengan kemampuan botaninya," kata Diamond.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan film yang tepat," kata Gold.

"Dan sepertinya itu bisa memberikanmu ide untuk resep baru," kata Crystal.

"Ya, yang dia buat di film itu masih sama dengan yang kubuat, Crystal. Aku butuh film tentang memasak," kata Diamond.

"Dasar Diamond," kata Gold, kemudian Diamond, Gold, dan Crystal terkekeh sementara Silver tersenyum.

"Aku ke dapur lagi dulu. Aku mau menyiapkan makanan untuk kru lain," kata Diamond.

"Baiklah, Diamond," kata Gold, kemudian Diamond pergi dari posisi trio Johto ini berada. Sementara itu, Yellow memilih untuk mendekat dengan Red. Bukan tanpa alasan. Badannya menggigil dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau batunya ada virusnya? Bagaimana kalau batunya ada bakterinya? Bagaimana kalau batunya ada kutunya? Bagaimana kalau—" Red menyentuhkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada bibir Yellow yang tidak dapat berhenti bicara itu.

"Yellow, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Batunya sudah diteliti dan tidak ada hal seperti itu di dalam batunya. Itu juga hanya film," kata Red.

"Uh, tapi sebenarnya menurut artikel yang kubaca, film ini mendapatkan respon positif dari pengamatan kebijakan ruang angkasa terkait dengan ancaman kontak dengan makhluk luar Bumi," kata Green.

"Greeny bodoh! Kau tidak melihat Yellow sedang ketakutan? Mengapa kau malah membuatnya tambah takut?" tanya Blue, marah dengan Green yang terlalu membicarakan fakta.

"Eh, maaf, Yellow. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Green.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dengan menceritakan hal itu, aku jadi tidak terlalu takut lagi karena sudah kubagikan kepada kalian semua," kata Yellow.

"Ya, kalau perlu, kau juga perlu pelukan dari teman-temanmu untuk menenangkanmu," kata Red.

"Kau duluan, Red," kata Blue.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Red, sedikit merona pipinya.

"Kau yang berkata untuk memeluk seseorang yang ketakutan untuk membuatnya tenang. Sekarang, peluk Yellow," kata Blue. Pipinya Red dan Yellow langsung merona seketika.

"Eh, maksudku bukan hanya aku saja, tapi kita semua," kata Red, berusaha berkilah dari sebuah kenyataan yang membuat pipinya memerah lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya Yellow juga mau," kata Blue. Pipinya Yellow juga memerah lebih jelas karena godaan dari Blue. Green hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri karena tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Dasar, gadis sialan," kata Green. Blue hanya terkekeh.

"Teehee, cocok kan?" tanya Blue. Green hanya bisa menepuk keningnya, melihat nasib dua temannya yang menahan malu. Kemudian, Red memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Teman-teman, mau tahu film apa yang kutonton?" tanya Red. Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Kau saja yang belum bercerita kepada kami tentang film yang kau tonton," kata Blue.

"Baiklah. Film ini mengisahkan kisah hubungan cinta jarak jauh terjauh yang pernah ada," kata Red.

"Tentunya hal itu bisa jadi kenyataan di zaman ini," kata Green.

"Tepat sekali, karena tokoh yang sedang jatuh cinta itu adalah seorang perempuan Bumi dan laki-laki yang lahir di Mars," kata Red.

"Lahir di Mars? Berarti dia anak Mars?" tanya Green.

"Dan dia lebih tinggi, lebih lemah, dan jantungnya tidak mampu beradaptasi dengan keadaan di Bumi," kata Red.

"Apa film ini yang membuat kita tidak dapat menikmati masa indah sepasang kekasih~?" tanya Blue, mencubit pipi Green.

"Blue, hentikan!" seru Green, memegang tangannya Blue untuk menghentikannya dari mencubit pipinya.

"Blue, sebenarnya ada risiko kalau seorang perempuan manusia melahirkan di daerah dengan gravitasi lemah. Jantungnya bisa melemah langsung setelah kelahiran dan bisa jadi ..." kata Red, kemudian terdiam sejenak. Blue, Green, dan Yellow heran dengan diamnya pemimpin mereka.

"Mengapa kau diam, Red? Ada yang mengganjalmu?" tanya Blue. Akhirnya Red bicara lagi.

"Jika jantungnya melemah di Mars setelah kelahiran, bayinya akan kehilangan ibunya, selamanya," kata Red dengan wajah seram. Blue yang awalnya penasaran, berubah menjadi ketakutan. Yellow akhirnya makin mendekati Red. Green, normal saja, meskipun wajahnya nampak bertambah serius.

"Kematian?" tanya Blue. Red mengangguk.

"Oke, masuk akal kalau melahirkan di Mars itu berbahaya. Namun bagaimana dengan melakukan hal itu di Mars?" tanya Blue, sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke Green.

"Hei, sekali dorong, aku bisa terpental ke atap ruanganmu, kau tahu? Ditambah lagi, organ itu butuh gravitasi yang cukup untuk berfungsi sempurna," kata Green.

"Huuu, berarti tidak ada acara panas di Mars?" tanya Blue, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Green jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Red, bukankah daerah bersantai itu akan dibuka pada sol 50?" tanya Green. Red mengangguk.

"Mungkin selama tidak terjadi hubungan intim, tidak apa-apa untuk memakai bikinimu di ruangan bersantai, tapi kau masih harus menunggu sampai 34 sol lagi," kata Red kepada Blue.

"Ya ampun, padahal hanya berbeda setengah jam, tapi mengapa lama sekali?" tanya Blue, masih lemas. Kemudian, Blue menyala lagi karena satu pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Blue, kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Dan jangan sampai Gold mendengarkan apa yang kau ucapkan. Pangkalan ini bisa kacau," kata Green.

"Berarti, kau mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya Blue dengan wajah manisnya. Green hanya bisa menepuk keningnya lagi.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, gadis sialan," kata Green. Sementara Green dan Blue saling mendebat, Red dan Yellow masih heran dengan mereka berdua.

"Red-san, mereka membicarakan apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin tentang kapan mereka menikah," kata Red. Green dan Blue langsung bereaksi atas ucapan Red.

"Kami belum ingin menikah!" seru Green dan Blue bersamaan. Red hanya memasang wajah canggungnya.

"Pembicaraan ini semakin kacau saja," kata Green.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa berpikir kalau kami akan menikah, Red?" tanya Blue.

"Ya, hanya tebakanku saja," kata Red.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau dan Yellow mendahului kami kalau urusan menikah," kaya Blue yang menggoda Red dan Yellow.

"EEEHHHH?" Red dan Yellow langsung merona pipinya, lagi dan lagi.

"Teehee, cocok kan?" tanya Blue. Green, lagi-lagi, menepuk keningnya lagi.

Sementara itu, tiga laki-laki dari Hoenn yang terdiri dari Ruby, Emerald, dan Wally berada di sisi lain ruang makan. Mereka makan sambil bercerita tentang film mereka.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Emerald.

"Hanya pertarungan manusia melawan alien di ruang angkasa. Bedanya, kita memakai remaja," kata Wally.

"Remaja melawan sekumpulan alien?" tanya Ruby.

"Bukan hanya sekumpulan biasa, tapi seluruh populasi planet," kata Wally.

"Lalu?" tanya Emerald.

"Aliennya memiliki cara berpikir seperti semut. Mereka hanya bekerja kalau ada perintah dari ratunya. Tidak ada ratu, mereka mati. Seperti itulah," kata Wally.

"Semut? Aku jadi ingat asam formiat," kata Emerald.

"Asam formiat?" tanya Ruby.

"Asam semut, yang membuat kulit bengkak pada saat kita digigit semut," kata Emerald.

"Oh, itu asam formiat? Aku paham sekarang," kata Ruby.

"Ada kata mutiara yang muncul di awal filmnya. 'Ketika aku memahami musuhku cukup baik untuk mengalahkannya, maka pada saat itu, aku juga mencintainya.' Ada yang paham maksudnya?" tanya Wally.

"Aku tidak paham," kata Ruby. Emerald masih berusaha berpikir keras untuk menemukan arti dari kata mutiara itu.

"Mungkin lain kali, kau perlu memberikanku film itu," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah, Emerald," kata Wally. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Ruby.

"Ruby, apa filmmu?" tanya Wally.

"Perang galaksi. Senjatanya sangat besar dan berbahaya. Salah satunya bisa menghancurkan lima planet dari jarak sangat jauh," kata Ruby.

"Lima planet dihancurkan sekali tembak? Berapa banyak energi yang harus dihasilkan untuk menghancurkan lima planet dalam satu tembakan?" tanya Emerald.

"Senjata ini menyedot energi dari bintang sampai habis tak tersisa," kata Ruby.

"Energi bintang sangat besar. Masuk akal jika senjatanya bisa menghancurkan lima planet," kata Wally.

"Film abad ke-21 benar-benar menggelora kalau membicarakan tentang fiksi ilmiah," kata Ruby.

"Sebenarnya ada satu buah film yang membangkitkan kembali masa kejayaan film fiksi ilmiah, dan film itu baru saja kutonton," kata Emerald.

"Benarkah? Film tentang apa itu?" tanya Wally.

"Oke, jadi ceritanya, ada astronot yang ingin memperbaiki teleskop ruang angkasa, akan tetapi puing-puing dari satelit yang ditembak rudal malah membuat efek berantai yang membuat seluruh satelit di Bumi berubah menjadi peluru pembunuh. Komunikasi mati, pesawat ulang aliknya hancur, perjalanan jauh ke stasiun ruang angkasa, kemudian terjebak di kapsul yang bahan bakarnya mati, kemudian berhasil menipu pendorong pendaratan agar bekerja sebagai pendorong biasa menuju stasiun ruang angkasa yang lain, dan akhirnya hanya satu yang selamat, kembali ke permukaan Bumi. Film itu membawa kejayaan bagi film fiksi ilmiah," kata Emerald.

"Wah, padahal idenya sederhana, tapi hasilnya luar biasa," kata Wally.

"Sampah antariksa memang menjadi masalah pelik ketika menabrak satelit yang masih hidup. Tabrakan satelit yang dua-duanya masih hidup saja bisa saja terjadi," kata Emerald.

"Karena itulah setiap obyek yang meninggalkan Bumi harus diketahui posisinya," kata Ruby.

"Dan lebih susah sekarang karena Bumi bisa dikatakan memiliki lapisan bernama _Satellitosphere_ , bola satelit. Jarak antarsatelit sangat dekat sehingga kemungkinan tabrakan lebih besar," kata Emerald.

"Makanya, langit malam di Bumi sudah tidak murni lagi. Terlalu banyak kedipan yang bukan dari bintang, tapi dari satelit," kata Wally.

"Ditambah dengan polusi cahaya yang parah. Sekarang, hanya daerah yang memang khusus untuk pengamatan astronom profesional yang cukup gelap malamnya. Masyarakat awam tidak mendapatkan kesempatan sama sekali," kata Emerald.

"Karena itulah ada pencanangan Hari Langit Malam Sedunia yang baru. Yang lama hanya satu jam, dianggap tidak cukup untuk menggelapkan langit lagi," kata Ruby.

"Mungkin enam jam itu cukup," kata Wally.

"Selama apapun itu, yang penting, langit malam harus kembali lagi hadir ke Bumi. Kalau tidak, anak cucu kita tidak akan bisa melihat keindahan langit malam dari halaman belakang rumah mereka sendiri," kata Emerald. Ruby dan Wally mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, Wally heran dengan satu hal.

"Ruby, Emerald, ada satu hal yang kuherankan dari semua ini," kata Wally.

"Apa itu, Wally?" tanya Ruby.

"Kita membicarakan film yang kita tonton, kiriman dari Bumi. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah ..." kata Wally, kemudian terdiam.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Wally?" tanya Emerald. Wally menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan menjawab pertanyaan Emerald.

"Di mana Sapphire?" tanya Wally. Ruby dan Emerald juga baru tersadar dengan ketidakmunculan Sapphire.

...

Sementara itu, Sapphire melihat banyak foto tentang pasangan kekasih yang memberikan hadiah pada saat salah satunya merayakan ulang tahun. Saking banyaknya, Sapphire bingung akan memakai ide yang mana.

"Ah, sial, aku bingung harus memakai ide apa untuknya," kata Sapphire. Setelah itu, dia terbaring di kasurnya sambil berteriak.

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA MEMBERIKAN HADIAH KEPADAMU, RUBYYYY!?" seru Sapphire, berteriak seakan seluruh Mars bisa mendengarkannya.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Film yang dipakai untuk referensi kali ini adalah** _ **Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Armageddon, Attraction, The Martian, Life, The Space Between Us, Ender's Game, Star Wars Episode VI: The Force Awakens,**_ **dan** _ **Gravity**_ **. Semuanya adalah hak cipta dari pembuatnya masing-masing.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	22. Sol 17

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Sol ini adalah sol di mana seseorang berulang tahun. Seseorang masih bingung dengan cara memberikan hadiah padanya.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

Yellow terbangun pada pagi hari yang tenang di pangkalan. Ini adalah sol 17, tanggal 17 Sagittarius 300. Tepatnya pukul 5 pagi dan matahari masih belum terbit. Yellow langsung melihat keadaan luar ruangannya yang berupa tanah merah Mars.

Kemudian, Yellow pergi ke komputernya, melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya di Mars. Dia akan menggambar permukaan Mars dengan komputernya. Karena tidak ada perangkat lunak khusus menggambar di komputernya, Yellow memutuskan untuk memakai perangkat lunak menggambar yang sudah ada di komputernya. Perangkat lunak yang sangat sederhana, yang bahkan anak kecil bisa memakainya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai menggambar sebelum sarapan tiba," kata Yellow, membuka perangkat lunak itu dan mulai menggambar. Namun sebelum dia memilih warna pertamanya, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke komputernya.

"Eh? Ada pesan?" tanya Yellow. Kemudian dia membuka pesannya. Setelah dia membuka pesannya, Yellow berubah pikiran.

"Lebih baik aku memikirkan pesan ini dulu," kata Yellow, meninggalkan acara menggambarnya.

Sementara itu, Blue sudah bangun dan sedang meluhat foto-fotonya ketika masih ada di Bumi. Foto-fotonya sebagian besar adalah fotonya dengan Green. Kemudian, acara melihat-lihat fotonya tertunda sebentar karena ada pesan yang masuk ke komputernya.

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan pagi-pagi ini? Padahal aku ingin meluhat fotoku yang panas di pangkalan untuk kukirim ke Bumi sebagai oleh-oleh," kata Blue. Kemudian dia membaca pesannya dan kemudian setelah dia membaca pesannya, dia memutuskan untuk menutup galeri fotonya dan mulai berpikir tentang isi pesan itu.

"Ini harus dijawab dengan jawaban luar biasa," kata Blue sebelum dia mengeluarkan wajah jahilnya.

Sementara itu, Crystal sedang menonton sebuah acara astronomi yang menerangkan tentang Mars. Kali ini, tentang badai debu tingkat planet dan bagaimana badainya terbentuk.

" _Lebih dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu, astronom mengira mereka menemukan kehidupan di Mars. Mars menggelap dari kutub ke khatulistiwa. Mereka pikir Mars menggelap karena tumbuhan musim semi menyebar ke seluruh permukaan planet. Mereka benar tentang musimnya,"_

"Hmmm, jadi dulu, mereka mengira Mars itu memiliki kehidupan ya?" tanya Crystal kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Musim membawa cuaca. Bayangan yang astronom lihat sebenarnya adalah batuan gelap, tertutupi oleh badai debu yang besar,"_

"Badai besar ya?" tanya Crystal, kemudian dia membuka kalender Darian yang sudah terpasang di komputernya. Terlihat bahwa pada dari bulan Virgo ke bulan Scorpius, terlihat tanda yang menunjukkan masa badai pasir besar. Ini terjadi ketika Mars berada pada posisi terdekatnya dari Matahari, memberikan musim semi di bagian selatan. Bagian utara yang masih musim gugur memberikan angin besarnya ke selatan, menciptakan badai debu raksasa. Tanpa hujan, tanpa gedung, dan tanpa apapun untuk menghalangi, badai debunya bisa menelan seluruh permukaan planet merah ini.

Crystal mendapatkan pencerahan tentang badai pasir raksasa ala Mars ini. Namun kemudian, dia perlu menunda pelajaran Mars yang dia ikuti untuk melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ketika dia membaca pesannya, dia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan akhirnya mulai berpikir dengan keras untuk pesan itu.

"Ini perlu dipikirkan," kata Crystal. Sekarang dia berpikir di depan komputer itu dengan wajahnya menghadap ke pesan itu.

Sementara itu, Platinum, seperti biasa, membaca di perpustakaan. Kemudian, dia memiliki firasat untuk membuka pesan di komputernya.

"Hmmm, perkiraanku benar. Ada pesan di komputerku," kata Platinum setelah dia menyalakan komputernya. Dia membaca pesannya dan secara langsung membalas pesannya. Seteah itu, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membaca.

Sementara itu, White sedang melihat fotonya ketika dia berada di pantai bersama Black setahun sebelum mereka pergi ke Mars. Terlihat bahwa White memakai pakaian pantainya yang saking panasnya sampai Black yang berada di latar belakangnya terlihat kosong pikirannya.

"Hehehe, Black, kau perlu Pokemonmu, si Musha, saat itu," kata White. Kemudian komputernya menunjukkan pesan dan kemudian White membacanya. Setelah White membacanya, dia langsung menggerakkan tetikusnya menuju folder-folder yang mengandung idenya untuk menjawab pesan yang baru saja terkirim itu.

"Nah, aku sudah membalas pesannya. Tak perlu lama-lama, ideku ada banyak untukmu," kata White sambil duduk santai di kursinya.

"Aku kangen memakai celana pendekku," kata White, kembali melihat gambarnya di komputer.

Sementara itu, Whitley hanya termenung di kamarnya, melihat gambarnya dengan Blake. Terdiam dan terlihat terjebak di dalam pikirannya. Dia terlihat gelisah dan bingung. Bukan saja di wajahnya sekarang. Di fotonya, dia juga terlihat bingung. Pesan yang masuk tiba-tiba ke komputernya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Setelah dia membaca pesannya, dia hanya terdiam. Bukan karena Blake, melainkan karena dia bingung untuk menjawab pesan yang baru saja dikirim. Dia hanya terdiam lagi.

Di kamar lain, Yvonne baru saja selesai dengan pemeriksaan umum atas tubuhnya. Dia terlihat tersenyum dengan pemeriksaannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yvonne. Kemudian komputer menghasilkan hasil pemeriksaan dirinya. Yvonne tambah tersenyum karena melihat hasilnya menunjukkan badannya sehat dan sebuah catatan membuatnya senang dan agak malu.

"Kau tak perlu menuliskan bagian itu juga," kata Yvonne melihat bagian "Ukuran dada: Terbesar dari semua kru misi." Dia lebih suka menutup bagian itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Lagipula, Xavier tidak keberatan dengan apapun itu rupaku," kata Yvonne, kemudian sebuah pesan muncul ke komputernya Yvonne. Yvonne segera membacanya dan kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku siap membantumu, oh, kawan," kata Yvonne, membalas pesannya. Setelah selesai, Yvonne segera ke lemarinya untuk memakai seragam pangkalannya. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke komputernya dan menjawab pesannya lebih lanjut.

Yang terakhir, Moon sedang membaca daftar racun yang ada di pangkalan. Beberapa berisi racun baru yang baru saja dideteksi dari Pokemonnya sendiri. Kemudian, sebuah pesan muncul, menutupi daftar racunnya.

"Eh? Mengapa ada pesan di sini?" tanya Moon, kemudian dia membuka pesannya. Setelah itu, dia langsung gelagapan dan mulai berpikir untuk menjawab pesan yang baru saja dikirim ke komputernya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap," kata Moon setelah membalas pesannya.

Bukan hanya Moon. Semua perempuan bersiap untuk pergi ke satu tempat yang sama. Satu tempat itu adalah asal pesannya terkirim.

 _Teman-teman, adakah yang tahu caranya untuk memberikan hadiah ke seorang pria?- Sapphire-_

...

"Ada apa, Sapphire? Kau terlihat bingung," kata Crystal.

"Pertanyaan kompleks, kurasa," kata Platinum.

"Ya, kau benar, Platinum. Ini pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung," kata Sapphire.

"Aku juga baru ingat kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang akan berulang tahun," kata Yellow.

"Jadi, kalian memiliki ide?" tanya Sapphire.

"Hmmm, ide ya? Bagaimana dengan rupamu yang kufoto dengan pakaian dalam saja, lalu kuberikan ke Ruby? Atau gambar kalian berdua sedang bercinta yang digambar oleh Yellow?" tanya Blue. Crystal dan Platinum hanya bisa menepuk keningnya.

"Hmmm, aku penasaran dengan rupamu, Sapph. Mungkin lain kali kita semua bisa telanjang bersama," kata Yvonne. Yellow, Platinum, dan Moon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Itu ide buruk, Yvonne," kata Yellow.

"Setuju. Itu tidak bagus," kata Platinum.

"Untuk apa juga kita telanjang bersama?" tanya Moon.

"Sepertinya Yvonne baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dirinya dan terlihat puas," kata White.

"Hehehe, Yvonne, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja?" tanya Blue.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Blue," kata Yvonne.

"Uh, teman-teman? Ide?" tanya Sapphire, merasa diabaikan.

"Eh, benar juga. Kalau aku, cukup kuberikan gambar kalian berdua ketika misi mengambil asteroid itu, dari sudut pandang Emerald," kata Yellow.

"Bukan gambar mereka berdua bercinta, Yellow?" goda Blue.

"Ehh? Aku belum bisa menggambar hal seperti itu," kata Yellow.

"Kalau aku, kuberikan hasil penelitianku terkait dengan orang yang berulang tahun itu," kata Crystal.

"Itu terlalu kompleks, Crystal. Bagaimana dengan puisi?" tanya Platinum.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat puisi, Platinum," kata Sapphire.

"Bagaimana dengan video kalian berdua yang paling berkesan?" tanya White.

"Video apa?" tanya Sapphire. White berpikir keras kali ini.

"Mungkin boneka Pokemon favoritnya," kata Yvonne.

"Atau Pokemon aslinya," kata Moon, melanjutkan jawaban Yvonne.

"Entahlah. Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang memiliki boneka. Lagipula, tidak ada boneka di kamarku," kata Sapphire.

"Lalu, dengan cara apa ya?" tanya Blue.

"Apapun itu, asalkan bukan foto pakaian dalam. Kau tahu sendiri sifat Ruby seperti apa," kata Sapphire.

"Benar juga. Saat Gold berulang tahun beberapa sol setelah ini, aku tidak mau Gold menerima fotoku yang seperti itu," kata Crystal.

"Oke, oke, kalian bisa percayakan bagian itu padaku," kata Blue.

"Whitley, kau belum mengemukakan idemu dari tadi. Apakah kau sedang memikirkan ide yang paling masuk akal untuk Sapphire?" tanya Yellow. Semua perempuan di kamarnya Sapphire menoleh ke Whitley yang terlihat kaget.

"Eh? Maaf, tadi aku kurang fokus dengan pembicaraan ini," kata Whitley, terlihat gugup.

"Apakah kau memikirkan idenya?" tanya Moon.

"Ide? Kalau menurutku, sederhana saja, langsung ungkapkan ucapan selamat kepadanya, menghabiskan hari bersamanya, dan membuat harinya lebih berwarna dengan kehadiranmu. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai," kata Whitley. Semua perempuan mengangguk dengan idenya Whitley.

"Sederhana tapi bermakna. Itulah hal luar biasa yang seharusnya terjadi dalam hidup. Aku setuju dengan idemu, Whitley," kata Platinum.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu," kata Crystal. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan memakai idenya Whitley. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" tanya Blue. Semua perempuan di ruangannya Sapphire mengangguk, menyetujui idenya Whitley.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sapphire?" tanya Blue. Sapphire mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan," kata Sapphire, tersenyum kepada kawan-kawannya. Lalu, dia baru teringat akan sesuatu.

"Teman-teman, di mana Bianca?" tanya Sapphire. Semua orang di sana baru tersadar dengan ketidakhadiran Bianca.

"White, kau tahu di mana posisinya? Aku juga mengirimkan pesan untuknya," kata Sapphire.

"Kalau tentang itu, aku tidak tahu," kata White. Lalu, ada suara bel dari pintu kamarnya, menandakan ada orang di depan pintu.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci kamarnya," kata Sapphire, tidak peduli siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ternyata ...

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku tadi harus membantu seseorang untuk mencari seseorang," kata Bianca. Ini dia orang yang terlambat tadi.

"Eh? Memang siapa yang mencari siapa?" tanya Blue.

"Ruby, dia mencari Sapphire, jadi aku bawakan juga orangnya," kata Bianca. Kemudian sesosok Ruby muncul di depan kamarnya, di samping Bianca.

"Hai, Sapph. Aku berusaha mencarimu ke mana-mana. Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan ke permukaan Mars lagi untuk inspeksi bagian luar pangkalan," kata Ruby.

"Nah, ini orangnya datang. Ikuti dia, Sapphire. Ini kesempatanmu," kata Blue.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengatakan itu juga di sini," kata Sapphire, kemudian dia menoleh ke Ruby.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubawakan alat keamanannya dulu," kemudian Sapphire mengambil alatnya dan setelah dia selesai, dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Sapphire~" kata Blue, menggoda Sapphire lagi. Sapphire hanya bisa menepuk keningnya.

...

Kali ini, hanya Ruby dan Sapphire yang keluar dari pangkalan menuju permukaan Mars. Ruby memeriksa bagian luar dari pangkalan dan Sapphire melihat sekitar. Setelah mereka mengelilingi pangkalan, Ruby mengajak Sapphire untuk berjalan ke dekat baling-baling angin sekaligus panel surya itu.

"Sapph, kau pernah berkata ingin untuk pergi ke sana kan?" tanya Ruby sambil menunjukkan daerah pembangkit listrik itu. Sapphire terkejut Ruby masih mengingat hal itu.

"Ruby, kau masih ingat?" tanya Sapphire.

"Aku sudah tidak menjadi pelupa lagi, tidak seperti pada saat itu," kata Ruby. Kemudian Ruby meraih tangannya Sapphire dan bertanya padanya. "Sapphire, maukah kau pergi ke kincir angin itu bersamaku?"

Sapphire hanya bisa meronakan pipinya sendiri saat Ruby mengajaknya. Kemudian, Sapphire mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan ke kincir angin itu.

Saat mereka sampai, Ruby dan Sapphire melihat kincir angin besar itu dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya. Ini adalah sebuah kincir angin yang berbentuk seperti bunga matahari raksasa, berputar sangat pelan. Di sanalah energi listrik untuk pangkalan berasal. Sebenarnya hanya salah satu sumbernya. Sumber lainnya adalah energi nuklir yang hanya dipakai ketika hal darurat.

Posisinya sekarang mengarah ke barat dengan kemiringan hampir enam puluh derajat. Mereka bisa melihat bentuk kincirnya dari bawah.

"Wah, banyak juga kelopaknya," kata Ruby.

"Butuh putaran dan cahaya yang banyak untuk membuat benda ini berfungsi maksimal," kata Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Sapph, aku ingin memfoto dirimu di depan baling-baling ini," kata Ruby.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya perlu berdiri saja kan?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk. Kemudian Ruby berjalan menjauh, kemudian pada posisi yang tepat, Ruby mendapatkan posisi yang tepat di mana Sapphire dan kincirnya terlihat.

"Oke, aku sudah ada di posisi. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire memberikan jempolan ke atas tanda dia sudah siap.

"Oke, satu, dua, tiga!" seru Ruby. Kameranya menangkap gambar Sapphire dan kincir angin itu, kemudian dia mendekati Sapphire dan menunjukkan gambarnya.

"Wah, ini aku ya?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk. Kemudian, Ruby memiliki ide.

"Sapph, bagaimana dengan swafoto pertama kita?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kita melakukannya bersama?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk. Kemudian Ruby berada di samping Sapphire, merangkulnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan dengan tangan kanannya, Ruby memotret mereka berdua dengan latar belakang kincir besar itu.

"Sudah. Ini dia," kata Ruby, menunjukkan hasil potretannya kepada Sapphire.

"Wajah kita agak buram," kata Sapphire.

"Maklum, kita memakai pakaian ruang angkasa yang membuat wajah kita agak buram," kata Ruby.

"Ruby," panggil Sapphire.

"Ya, Sapph?" tanya Ruby, merangkul Sapphire lebih mesra.

"Ayo pulang," kata Sapphire, merangkul Ruby juga.

"Baiklah," kata Ruby. Dengan saling berpegangan tangan, Ruby dan Sapphire berjalan kembali ke pangkalan.

...

Ruby dan Sapphire memasuki ruang udara dan saat mereka selesai menutup pintunya dan menunggu udara di dalam ruangan itu terisi kembali, mereka melihat secarik kertas di pintu masuk bagian dalam yang tertulis 'Pergilah ke ruang berkumpul, tukang main mata. Tertanda, Emerald.'

Ruby membuka pintu ruang udara.

"Eh, Ruby, lebih baik kita memakai seragam biasa kita saja," kata Sapphire.

"Benar juga. Lebih ringan dengan itu," kata Ruby. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar dari kamar mereka dan berjalan ke ruang berkumpul bersama.

"Ruby, biarkan aku membuka pintunya untukmu," kata Sapphire.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku saja yang membukanya," kata Ruby, membuka pintu ruangan berkumpul. Itu, hanya untuk disambut dengan confetti yang melayang jauh ke atas, pelukan dari belakang oleh Sapphire, dan sambutan dari teman-temannya yang lain sesama kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Ruby~!_

 _..._

"Apinya tadi bentuknya lebih bundar daripada di Bumi," kata Ruby.

"Tentu saja, ini efek dari gravitasi lemah," kata Cheren.

"Tentang pestanya, aku berterima kasih lagi kepada semuanya," kata Ruby, terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya selama 4 jam ini," kata Sapphire.

Kru misi masih berada di ruang berkumpul setelah acara pesta ulang tahun Ruby. Mereka saling bercerita tentang pesta tadi.

"Siapa yang merencanakan pesta ini?" tanya Ruby.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Eh? Bahkan kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya. Rencanaku hanya untuk menemanimu di dalam kegiatanku dan aku akan memberikan hadiahnya dengan sederhana, bukan seperti ini," kata Sapphire.

"Lalu, siapa yang merencanakan ini?" tanya Ruby. Terlihat ada satu orang dengan wajah penuh kepuasan dan kebahagiaan. Dialah yang merencanakan pesta ini. Seorang gadis sialan yang diam-diam membuat rencana pesta untuk Ruby pada saat Sapphire menunggu teman-temannya untuk menanggapi pesannya.

"Teehee~"

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Curhat sedikit, bagian fic ini dibuat pada saat yang tidak terlalu tepat. Katakan saja, diare.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Ruby. Semoga kau cepat menikah dengan Sapphire~**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	23. Sol 18

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode kedua puluh tiga. Waktunya Platinum berpikir tentang sesuatu yang akan dibaca banyak generasi. Sementara itu ...**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _Sol 18, 18 Sagittarius 300_

Platinum Berlitz berada di perpustakaannya. Dia sedang memandang komputernya yang berada di atas meja sambil meminum tehnya. Pandangannya serius, menandakan dia juga sedang berpikiran serius. Yang dia lihat kali ini di layar komputernya adalah sebuah aplikasi lama. Sebenarnya sudah ada sejak abad ke-21, tapi Platinum penasaran dengan aplikasi ini.

Ini adalah sebuah aplikasi penghasil alur cerita. Ini mengingatkannya akan sebuah hal yang pernah disampaikan olehnya kepada teman-temannya beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka berada di ruang angkasa dalam perjalanannya ke Mars.

 _..._

 _5 Agustus 2172_

 _Platinum sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan gravitasi buatan pada bagian kapal Septachrome yang memiliki gravitasi sebesar Mars. Sambil melompat-lompat, dia melihat sebuah bintik merah terang di langit yang tidak lain adalah Mars._

 _Diamond dan Pearl datang menghampiri Platinum, heran dengan apa yang dia lihat._

" _Nona, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Diamond._

" _Mars," kata Platinum sambil masih memandang bintik merah itu._

" _Ada apa dengan Mars?" tanya Pearl._

" _Akan kubuat cerita luar biasa saat sudah berada di sana. Sebuah cerita yang akan dibaca banyak generasi setelah kita," kata Platinum._

" _Nona ingin menulis?" tanya Diamond. Kemudian Platinum menghadap Diamond dan mengangguk kepadanya._

" _Semoga bisa terlaksana di dalam kegiatanku di sana," kata Platinum._

...

Setelah mengingat waktu ketika dia ingin membuat cerita ketika masih berada di _Septachrome_ , sekarang waktunya untuk membuat cerita, dan sebelum itu, waktunya mencari inspirasi.

"Ya, ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh aplikasi ini," kata Platinum. Kemudian Platinum membuka aplikasinya lebih dalam. Di dalam aplikasi pembuat alur cerita ini, ada beberapa bagian genre cerita yang disediakan, seperti drama, kriminal, petualangan, spiritual, fiksi ilmiah, dan seterusnya. Kali ini, Platinum memilih bagian fiksi ilmiah karena memang itulah genre cerita yang akan dibuat oleh Platinum.

Setelah Platinum mengeklik bagian fiksi ilmiah, aplikasinya langsung bekerja, menyesuaikan dengan genrenya. Aplikasinya memilih lokasi, peristiwa, karakter, dan detail cerita secara acak dari 1 miliar pilihan yang tersedia, sesuai yang muncul pada layar pembuka aplikasi tersebut. Satu detik kemudian, pilihan pertama muncul di layar.

 _Lokasi berada di laboratorium penelitian yang mengelilingi Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah alasan keberadaan kapal atau koloninya disembunyikan dari pemiliknya. Karakternya bukan manusia. Detail ceritanya termasuk tersedianya sumber energi dari isotop Helium-3 di Bumi._

"Menarik. Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi," kata Platinum, mengeklik tombol yang menandakan pemuatan ulang. Satu detik kemudian, hasil kedua muncul.

 _Lokasi berada di kapal yang sedang mencari planet yang dapat dihuni. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah penemuan barang bersejarah entah dari mana. Karakternya memiliki keluarga dengan satu orang pendamping dan dua anak. Detail ceritanya termasuk perang besar yang terjadi di Bumi._

"Mungkin aku mencari yang latar tempatnya di Mars saja," kata Platinum, kemudian dia mengeklik tanda muat ulang, dan aplikasinya memproses kembali. Kemudian, hasilnya muncul beberapa kali sebagai hasil keingintahuan Platinum terhadap ide yang muncul dari aplikasi itu.

 _Lokasi berada di koloni Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah sebuah kapal makhluk asing muncul dan mencoba untuk berkomunikasi. Karakternya memiliki masa lalu yang suram yang membuatnya tidak dapat dipercaya. Detail ceritanya termasuk perkembangan medis yang membuat waktu hidup manusia bertambah menjadi beberapa ratus tahun._

 _Lokasi berada di fasilitas penelitian bawah tanah di Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah datangnya asteroid yang mengancam keselamatan. Karakternya adalah dokter yang terhormat. Detail ceritanya termasuk perang besar yang terjadi di Bumi._

 _Lokasi berada di koloni Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah terbongkarnya percobaan yang disponsori oleh pemerintah. Karakternya bersalah karena membuat peristiwadi atas bisa terjadi. Detail ceritanya termasuk kemungkinan teleportasi jarak pendek._

 _Lokasi berada di koloni Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah datangnya asteroid yang mengancam keselamatan. Karakternya memiliki rencana untuk kembali ke Bumi. Detail ceritanya termasuk teknologi kloning yang telah disempurnakan tapi masih disembunyikan dari publik._

 _Lokasi berada di fasilitas penelitian bawah tanah di Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah akses menuju sumber daya alam berkurang. Karakternya adalah hasil kloning. Karakter aslinya meninggal karena penyakit. Detail ceritanya termasuk perkembangan medis yang membuat waktu hidup manusia bertambah menjadi beberapa ratus tahun._

 _Lokasi berada di koloni Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah datangnya asteroid yang mengancam keselamatan. Karakternya memiliki keluarga dengan satu orang pendamping dan dua anak. Detail ceritanya termasuk manusia yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di dalam program kenyataan virtual._

 _Lokasi berada di koloni Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah penemuan makhluk asing yang bersifat parasit. Karakternya adalah jurnalis yang membayangi tokoh penting. Detail ceritanya termasuk pencangkokan yang memungkinkan telepati jarak dekat._

 _Lokasi berada di laboratorium penelitian yang mengelilingi Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah karakternya terperangkap di dalam simulasi kesadaran dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Karakternya sendiri berencana untuk kembali ke Bumi. Detail ceritanya termasuk semua makanannya adalah makanan sintetis._

Kemudian, tiba-tiba, MAGIC muncul di samping Platinum, memperhatikannya memilih ide.

"Hai, Platinum," panggil MAGIC.

"MAGIC? Kau mengejutkanku. Ada apa?" tanya Platinum.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan," kata MAGIC.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari ide untuk ceritaku, tepatnya, alurnya. Aku memakai aplikasi pembentuk alur cerita untuk membantuku," kata Platinum.

"Hmmm, aku bisa membantumu," kata MAGIC.

"Benarkah?" tanya Platinum, dan MAGIC mengangguk. Platinum tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta tolong untuk memberikanku dua puluh contoh alur dengan latar tempat di manapun di Mars," kata Platinum.

"Siap, laksanakan. Dua puluh contoh alur, siap dibuat," kata MAGIC. Karena dia adalah komputer dengan kecerdasan buatan tingkat tinggi, dia bisa membuat 20 contoh itu hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Kemudian, dia mulai mengatakan alurnya kepada Platinum.

 _Lokasi berada di pangkalan pelopor di Olympus Mons. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pangkalannya meledak dan hanya ada satu orang yang selamat. Karakternya adalah seorang ahli botani terkenal. Detail ceritanya termasuk keberadaan kantong empat dimensi yang mampu membawa banyak barang._

 _Lokasi berada di lokasi pendaratan wahana di Kawah Gale. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah penemuan makhluk asli di tempat itu. Karakternya adalah seorang jurnalis yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintahan yang otoriter. Detail ceritanya termasuk hilangnya pemimpin otoriter tersebut karena sebab yang tidak diketahui._

 _Lokasi berada di pangkalan pelopor di Kawah Schiaparelli. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pengkhianatan untuk merebut data rahasia. Karakternya adalah seorang dokter yang terkenal. Detail ceritanya termasuk komunikasi jarak jauh dengan telepati tingkat tinggi._

 _Lokasi berada di pangkalan militer di Valles Marineris. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pembiusan pemimpin untuk merebut kekuasaan. Karakternya adalah seorang penjahat yang ingin bertobat. Detail ceritanya termasuk makanan yang tersedia semuanya terbuat dari satu bahan makanan pokok._

 _Lokasi berada di tambang nuklir di Elysium Mons. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pertemuan manusia dengan makhluk asing yang lebih lemah. Karakternya memiliki adik berkebutuhan khusus. Detail ceritanya termasuk kerangka tubuh bionik yang mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan pemakainya._

 _Lokasi berada di kota pertama di dekat Cydonia Mensae. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pernikahan pangeran dan putri terakhir dari kerajaan tersebut. Karakternya takut keramaian. Detail ceritanya termasuk modifikasi genetik yang merajalela._

 _Lokasi berada di laboratorium botani di Ares Vallis. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pencurian paket rahasia yang ditujukan kepada pemberontak. Karakternya memiliki kakak yang memiliki kekuatan telekinesis. Detail ceritanya termasuk perang besar yang terjadi di koloni Yupiter._

 _Lokasi berada di kaki gunung Pavonis Mons. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah kemunculan pesawat makhluk asing yang membawa utusan dalam rangka diplomasi. Karakternya adalah robot lama terakhir yang masih tersisa. Detail ceritanya termasuk gerhana matahari sebagian di tempat kejadian._

 _Lokasi berada di pinggiran Kawah Azul. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah badai dingin yang merusak pakaian ruang angkasa. Karakternya adalah seorang pelatih pertahanan hidup yang kehilangan tangan kirinya. Detail ceritanya termasuk kacamata yang dapat tersambung ke internet antarplanet._

 _Lokasi berada di dasar Kawah Tarakan. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pemilihan umum pertama yang dilaksanakan oleh rakyat setelah reformasi. Karakternya adalah badut sirkus yang pintar dalam menyusun strategi. Detail ceritanya termasuk kemunculan robot cerdas berupa manusia yang bekerja di kenyataan virtual._

 _Lokasi berada di stasiun pengorbit di Fobos. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah ancaman kehancuran siasiun karena kehancuran Fobos. Karakternya adalah seorang pemusik yang memakai barang bekas sebagai bahan instrumennya. Detail ceritanya termasuk munculnya roket pendorong bertenaga besar._

 _Lokasi berada di pangkalan pelopor di kutub selatan Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah peledakan es kering untuk menghangatkan Mars. Karakternya adalah putri yang meminta ganti rugi atas es yang merusak istananya. Detail ceritanya termasuk perubahan pola hidup manusia._

 _Lokasi berada di bibir Kawah Garni. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah peluncuran roket berisi bom atom ke udara. Karakternya adalah seseorang yang tidak suka makan nasi goreng. Detail ceritanya termasuk jebakan nasi goreng._

 _Lokasi berada di tengah-tengah Amazonis Planitia. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah banjir tiba-tiba yang menenggelamkan peradaban lama. Karakternya adalah prajurit tua yang memiliki kesaktian mengendalikan air. Detail ceritanya termasuk kemampuan penduduknya memanipulasi ruang waktu._

 _Lokasi berada di daerah yang dirahasiakan di Mars. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah penemuan wujud kehidupan kompleks di bawah tanah. Karakternya adalah robot yang menyerupai manusia tapi tanpa sisi perasaan. Detail ceritanya termasuk antropomorfisme benda-benda langit di alam semesta._

 _Lokasi berada di tengah-tengah Mawrth Vallis. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pertarungan antara dua jenis makhluk asing kompleks yang sama-sama kuat. Karakternya tidak pernah mandi selama 12 tahun. Detail ceritanya termasuk adanya kaleng mandi instan._

 _Lokasi berada di tepian Kawah Ubud. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah pendaratan manusia pertama di planet Mars. Karakternya adalah seorang perempuan tradisional yang sangat mengagumi budaya tempat asal nama kawah tersebut. Detail ceritanya termasuk pesta perayaan pendaratan di Bumi yang sangat meriah._

 _Lokasi berada di tengah Kawah Beer. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah kebocoran penampung bir khas Mars yang menyebabkan seluruh koloni kekurangan bir. Karakternya adalah seorang teknisi yang bersalah karena membocorkan penampung. Detail ceritanya termasuk lagu dari abad ke-21._

 _Lokasi berada di tepi Planum Australe. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah persiapan menghadapi badai pasir global terbesar selama satu juta tahun. Karakternya adalah penyanyi yang kehilangan suaranya. Detail ceritanya termasuk makanan yang semuanya mengandung kalsium._

 _Lokasi berada di tengah-tengah Kawah Airy-0. Peristiwa yang terjadi adalah persiapan membuat cerita novel antarplanet. Karakternya adalah seorang anak orang kaya yang memilih untuk hidup sederhana. Detail ceritanya termasuk orang yang selalu suka makan._

Platinum terheran-heran dengan bagian terakhir dari idenya itu. MAGIC hanya tersenyum setelah dia selesai menyampaikan idenya.

"Kau puas dengan ide yang kuberikan?" tanya MAGIC.

"Hmmm, mengapa bagian terakhir dari idemu terdengar sebagai kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Platinum.

"Memang itu diambil dari kisah nyata," kata MAGIC.

"Ya, sebenarnya tidak masalah juga. Terima kasih atas idenya, MAGIC. Jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan idemu ke komputermu dalam bentuk catatan agar aku bisa menentukan ide apa yang akan kupilih," kata Platinum. MAGIC mengangguk, memahami perintah Platinum, kemudian pergi menuju ke tempat lain.

Setelah MAGIC pergi, Platinum mendapatkan pesan di komputernya. Benar saja, inilah pesan dari ide MAGIC tadi. Platinum tersenyum melihat pesan itu. Kemudian, dia kembali merenung tentang ide apa yang akan dia pilih.

...

Sementara itu, Red dan Yellow sedang berlatih bersama. Yellow akan mempunyai pertarungan Pokemon pertamanya lusa, dan inilah saatnya untuk mempersiapkan senjatanya. Seperti biasanya, Yellow tidak terlalu menyukai pertarungan Pokemon. Namun karena ada Red di sampingnya, dia ingin berlatih, walaupun hanya latihan singkat dan sederhana.

Tetap saja, ketika Red dan Yellow hanya berduaan, Yellow merasa gugup. Ya, mereka berada di dalam ruangan pertarungan, letaknya di bawah tanah, di bawah tenpat konservasi Pokemon.

"Red-san, haruskah kita berlatih di sini? Aku agak gugup," kata Yellow, memerah pipinya karena dia tahu hanya dia dan Red yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow. Lihatlah, aku sudah memasang gambar patung berbentuk kotak biasa. Coba kau serang kotak itu dengan apa yang kau bisa," kata Red, meyakinkan Yellow untuk tetap berlatih.

"Ummm, baiklah, Chuchu, kau siap?" tanya Yellow. Chuchu mengangguk dengan semangat. Ini membuat Pika menyorakinya untuk tetap menjaga semangat itu.

"Pika~!" seru Pika. Chuchu membalasnya dengan semangat juga.

"Chu~!" seru Chuchu. Red tersenyum melihat semangat kedua Pikachu itu.

"Baiklah, Chuchu! Bersiap untuk serangan pertama kita di Mars! _Quick Attack_!" seru Yellow, kemudian Chuchu berlari cepat. Namun, langkah pertama Chuchu yang penuh semangat itu malah membuat kejutan.

"Chuuuuu~~~!" Chuchu terlempar jauh ke dinding atas ruangan pertarungan. Chuchu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menginjakkan kakinya lagi, lalu terlempat kencang ke bawah, lalu Chuchu seperti terpental-pental beberapa kali karena energinya cukup besar untuk _Quick Attack_. Kemudian, Chuchu berada di posisi yang tepat, di depan patung itu dari arah samping. Masih dengan _Quick Attack_ , Chuchu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghantam patung itu, lalu ...

Di ruang kendali, monitor menunjukkan tanda getaran seperti gempa Mars dengan kekuatan 2,3 SR. Green hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Silver, bukannya Mars sudah mati secara areologis?" tanya Green. Silver hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

Kembali ke ruang pertarungan, Chuchu terlihat masih sehat, tapi terkejut dengan banyaknya partikel batuan yang terlempar ke tempat yang jauh. Red terlihat merangkul Yellow, berusaha melindunginya dari serpihan batu yang terlempar jauh itu. Pika langsung berlari ke Chuchu, tapi bermasalah juga dengan gravitasi Mars. Dia terlihat melompat-lompat sebelum akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Chuchu.

Kembali ke Red dan Yellow, Yellow masih gemetaran karena dentuman kuat tadi. Red masih merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Red lembut, masih berusaha menenangkan Yellow.

"Red ... Red-san, itu tadi ... tadi ... apa?" tanya Yellow, sangat heran dengan dentuman itu. Dalam keheranannya juga, Red hanya memiliki satu pemikiran.

"Yellow, kita punya masalah untuk pertarungan Pokemon nanti, bukan hanya untukmu, tapi untuk semua orang. Kita harus membicarakan ini dengan semua orang besok," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk sambil masih merangkul Red seerat-eratnya. Red juga masih berusaha menenangkan Yellow, kali ini, dengan mengelus punggungnya.

Masalah besar baru saja terjadi. Besok, semuanya akan dibahas.

 **...**

 **Bersambung**

 **Bagian fic ini terinspirasi dari aplikasi telepon genggam pintar bernama** _ **Plot Generator**_ **. Idenya muncul dari sana, lalu dikembangkan.**

 **Nama tempat di bagian fic ini diambil dari bagian planet Mars sungguhan.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	24. Sol 19

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ada masalah besar untuk pertandingan Pokemon, dan masalah itu harus diselesaikan segera.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _Sol 19, 19 Sagittarius 300_

Ruang berkumpul sudah diisi oleh seluruh kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Wajah mereka terlihat serius dan ada yang sudah berpikir. Namun, apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Ini terjadi pada sol sebelumnya, di dalam kejadian dentuman keras yang mengguncang ruang pertarungan Pokemon ketika Red dan Yellow sedang berlatih. Kemudian, sebuah pengumuman muncul pada saat makan malam.

" _Teman-teman, kita akan berkumpul besok di ruang berkumpul, pukul 6 pagi. Ada masalah yang harus dibicarakan mengenai pertarungan Pokemon yang akan dilaksanakan tidak lama lagi,"_

Pada akhirnya, keesokan solnya, semuanya berkumpul. Mereka juga membawa Pokemon mereka ke ruang berkumpul. Tentunya beberapa masih ada di dalam bolanya. Hanya ada dua Pokemon yang berada di luar bola Pokemonnya.

"Pika," bisik Pika, masih dekat dengan Chuchu yang masih takut karena kejadian kemarin.

"Chu~" Chuchu hanya bisa menempel dengan Pika sejak kemarin. Red dan Yellow melihat mereka dengan perasaan khawatir. Bahkan karena inilah, posisi kursi Yellow dan Green ditukar agar Yellow dapat memperhatikan keadaan Chuchu bersama Red.

Setelah Diamond masuk dengan membawa makanan dan minuman ke ruangan berkumpul, Red memulai rapat mendadaknya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," kata Red.

"Selamat pagi, Red," kata sebagian besar dari kru misi.

"Pasti kalian penasaran dengan dentuman yang terjadi kemarin," kata Red. Sebagian kru mengangguk.

"Ya, begini ceritanya. Aku dan Yellow sedang berlatih bersama untuk pertarungan Pokemon perdana yang akan dilaksanakan pada Sol 20. Yellow memakai Chuchu untuk menyerang sebuah kotak dari batu yang sudah dipersiapkan. Chuchu memakai _Quick Attack_ untuk menyerang. Namun karena gerakannya terlalu cepat, diimbangi dengan gravitasi Mars yang lemah, Chuchu terpental beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menyerang batu itu dengan energi yang besar dan membuat dentuman. Batuannya hancur dan berserakan di lantai ruangan pertarungan dan aku harus melindungi Yellow dari batu itu. Ini membuat punggungku sedikit sakit karena terhantam batu," kata Red sambil mengelus punggungnya. Yellow juga ikut membantu Red mengelus punggungnya, walaupun sedikit malu.

"Jadi, apa inti dari ceritamu, Red?" tanya Black, penasaran, sambil membawa kameranya.

"Dentuman itu seharusnya dilakukan oleh Pokemon berlevel lebih dari 80, sementara itu, Pikachu milik Yellow hanya berlevel 31. Aku memiliki teori bahwa gravitasi memengaruhi kekuatan Pokemon," kata Red.

"Hmmm, aku setuju denganmu, Red. Karena Pokemon masih memakai kekuatan mereka selama mereka berada di Bumi, mereka belum terbiasa untuk mengendalikan energi yang mereka butuhkan untuk bertarung di daerah bergravitasi rendah, kecuali Pokemon yang pernah pergi ke ruang angkasa sebelum ini. Menurut dataku, hanya sedikit sekali Pokemon yang pernah pergi ke ruang angkasa, termasuk Deoxys dan Rayquaza. Ini akan sedikit sulit untuk melakukan pertandingan, jika itu tetap dilakukan," kata Crystal.

"Mereka Pokemon khusus dan khusus untuk Rayquaza, kita perlu bertanya ke Ruby dan Sapphire. Mereka pernah menungganginya ketika pergi ke ruang angkasa," kata Platinum.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Red kepada Ruby dan Sapphire.

"Ya, pada saat itu, kami memerintahkan Rayquaza, atau tepatnya, Mega Rayquaza, untuk melakukan _Dragon Ascent_. Kamu jadi terdorong jauh karena energi besar dari Mega Rayquaza," kata Ruby.

"Tapi itu terjadi di daerah dengan gravitasi yang sangat lemah. Mars masih memiliki gravitasi di antara gravitasi ruang angkasa dan gravitasi Bumi. Pastinya pertandingannya akan lebih mudah asalkan Pokemonnya masih bisa menjaga tubuhnya tetap menuju ke arah lawan ketika menyerang," kata Sapphire.

"Tapi itu tetap berisiko. Chuchu yang masih berlevel 31 sudah bisa menghancurkan seperti Pokemon berlevel 80. Itu akan sangat berbahaya, terutama pada pertandingan pamungkas. Semua Pokemon milik Red memiliki level tinggi, di atas 50. Yang tertinggi malah Snorlaxnya Red yang berlevel 89. Hampir 90. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang bisa menghancurkan pangkalan," kata Emerald.

"Dengan kata lain ..." kata Ruby, berusaha untuk berpikir.

"Pertarungan ini akan melebihi kerasnya pertarungan di Bumi. Kita harus memikirkan sebuah lahan yang lebih luas dan dinding pembatas yang lebih kuat," kata Emerald. Kemudian Emerald bertanya kepada MAGIC.

"MAGIC, apakah ruangan pertarungan masih dapat dimodifikasi?" tanya Emerald. Kemudian, suara MAGIC muncul dari pengeras suara di ruangan berkumpul itu.

"Sayangnya, modifikasi yang bisa dilakukan hanya berupa penebalan peredam dan penguatan dinding. Luas daerah pertarungan disesuaikan dengan ukuran standar Bumi," kata MAGIC.

"Baiklah, paling tidak, peredamnya bisa tambah tebal, sehingga guncangannya tidak menghancurkan pangkalan," kata Red.

"Berarti, masalahnya selesai?" tanya Gold.

"Belum. Ada masalah lagi. Bagaimana dengan Pokemonnya?" tanya Crystal.

"Benar juga. Pokemonnya akan terpental cukup jauh ketika mulai menyerang," kata Red.

"Bagaimana dengan memakai kekuatan tingkat rendah?" tanya Green. Kemudian, Crystal mengecek kekuatan dari _Quick Attack_.

" _Quick Attack_ muncul sebagai gerakan Pikachu pada saat Pikachu memasuki level 10," kata Crystal.

"Level 10? Dan kekuatan menghancurkannya seperti itu?" tanya White.

"Kecepatan tinggi, diimbangi dengan gravitasi lemah. Berarti, kita harus memakai gerakan yang tidak menggunakan kecepatan tinggi," kata Green.

"Sepertinya, waktunya untuk pendataan kekuatan. Crystal, tunjukkan semua gerakan dari Pokemon untuk dua pertarungan pertama," kata Red. Crystal mengangguk dan mulai memproses datanya. Setelah selesai, dia memunculkannya di dalam layar besar.

"Kemudian, berikan aku penanda bagi gerakan yang membutuhkan kecepatan tinggi," kata Red. Crystal mulai memilih gerakan yang memakai kecepatan tinggi. _Quick Attack_ masuk ke dalam gerakan yang ditandai.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Ada yang tahu kita apakan gerakan ini?" tanya Red. Pada saat ini, semua kru misi mulai berpikir untuk menentukan nasib gerakan yang memakai kecepatan tinggi tersebut. Kemudian, Diamond memberikan idenya.

"Aku punya ide. Gerakan itu masih diperbolehkan untuk dipakai pada saat darurat, seperti terancam kalah, akan tetapi, hanya dapat dipakai satu kali," kata Diamond.

"Mengapa tetap diberikan izin untuk memakai gerakan itu?" tanya Pearl.

"Pokemon memiliki kemampuannya sendiri. Mereka harus diberikan kebebasan untuk bergerak seperti apa yang mereka inginkan," kata Diamond.

"Bahkan kau masih memikirkan kebebasan berkehendak untuk pertarungan ekstraterestrial. Cerdas sekali," kata Silver, mengangguk atas idenya Diamond.

"Baiklah. Gerakannya dipakai hanya pada keadaan darurat. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan adaptasi Pokemonnya?" tanya Red.

"Setelah beberapa bulan terlatih di gravitasi lemah, tentunya akan cepat bagi para Pokemon untuk beradaptasi saat memakai kekuatan mereka," kata Diamond.

"Semoga saja begitu. Aku tidak ingin Yellow terlalu lelah untuk menyembuhkan para Pokemon," kata Red, memandang Yellow dengan senyumannya.

"Red-san, aku tidak masalah untuk menyembuhkan mereka," kata Yellow.

"Ya, tapi kami juga kasihan kalau kau menjadi semacam _powerbank_ bagi Pokemon. Lagipula, kau masih memiliki misi yang lain, termasuk mengamati tingkah Pokemon di bagian habitasi," kata Blue.

"Benar apa kata Blue, Yellow. Kau perlu melihat kemampuan dirimu juga. Kami tahu kau memiliki energi dari Viridian, tapi sekarang, kau tidak ada di Bumi lagi. Kau ada di Mars. Energimu pasti akan melemah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," kata Green. Red tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan teman-temannya. Yellow menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Akan kuusahakan," kata Yellow.

"Apa ada usulan atau masalah lain?" tanya Red. Semuanya terdiam, bahkan ada beberapa yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti, mari kita bersiap untuk memberikan masyarakat tata surya hiburan yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. _Pokemon Battle from Mars!_ " seru Red.

"Siap, kapten!" seru teman-temannya, kemudian mereka semua keluar dari ruang berkumpul.

...

Yellow terlihat tidak terlalu senang. Di kamarnya, dia hanya memasang wajah seriusnya sambil menutup matanya. Dia memikirkan kata-kata dari teman-temannya yang dia rasa sedikit mencibir kekuatannya. Hanya ada Chuchu di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, Chuchu. Teman-temanku seperti meremehkan kekuatanku," kata Yellow sambil mengelus Chuchu. Kemampuannya berbicara dengan Pokemon masih dia bawa sampai ke Mars.

"Chu pika pika chu chu," kata Chuchu. Yellow memahaminya sebagai "Mereka tidak meremehkanmu, Yellow."

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa aku tidak perlu memakai energiku dari Viridian untuk menyembuhkan Ppokemon yang kelelahan?" tanya Yellow.

"Pika chu, pichu pika pi chu?" tanya Chuchu, dipahami Yellow sebagai "Entahlah, mungkin energi penyembuhnya tidak akan sampai?"

"Bisa juga. Aku belum pernah menyembuhkan Pokemon apapun, bahkan kau. Kau sembuh dengan sendirinya hanya dengan istirahat," kata Yellow. Chuchu mengangguk.

"Pi pika chu pika pichu chu, pikapika chuchu pi chu," kata Chuchu, dipahami Yellow sebagai "Kalau tentang kekuatan, aku sudah kuat dari dulu." Yellow tersenyum mendengar celotehan dari Pikachunya yang satu ini.

"Dasar kau, Chuchu," kata Yellow.

"Pika pika chuchu, pi pichu chu pi pika pichu pi," kata Chuchu, dipahami Yellow sebagai "Lagipula, sudah ada yang mengurus kesehatan di sini."

"Aku setuju, Chuchu. Buat mereka bekerja dan berguna di pangkalan ini," kata Yellow. Kemudian, ada suara ketukan dari pintu masuknya. Kemudian ada suara dari luar.

"Yellow, ini aku, Red," kata Red yang ternyata ada di luar.

"Masuklah, Red-san, kamarku tidak dikunci," kata Yellow, masih duduk di atas kasurnya. Kemudian, Red membuka pintunya dan melihat Yellow tersenyum, duduk di kasurnya.

"Yellow, kau sedang apa?" tanya Red yang membawa Pika di pundaknya.

"Ya, baru saja aku berdiskusi dengan Chuchu tentang imbauan teman-teman agar aku tidak memakai energi Viridianku untuk menyembuhkan Pokemon," kata Yellow.

"Sudah kukira kau akan memikirkan itu. Maaf sebelumnya, bukannya kami ingin melarangmu, tapi kami takut kalau kau memakai kekuatan itu terlalu banyak, akan ada banyak orang yang kesusahan, terutama yang bekerja sama denganmu untuk pengamatan Pokemon," kata Red.

"Aku sudah paham tentang itu, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Lagipula, aku di sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu lagi," kata Red.

"Eh? Jadi untuk apa Red-san datang ke kamarku?" tanya Yellow. Red hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba agak gugup.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam," kata Red, sedikit gugup.

"Eh? Bukannya kita sudah makan malam bersama di ruang makan setiap malam?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin ... ahhh, ini sedikit rumit," kata Red. Yellow yang menjadi heran dengan sikap Red yang agak gugup itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Red-san, katakan saja apa yang ingin Red-san lakukan denganku. Asalkan tidak melanggar peraturan, aku mau mengikutimu," kata Yellow dengan senyumannya. Kemudian, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah pipi kedua manusia ini merah merona karena saking canggungnya mereka berdua. Bahkan Yellow sampai menutup wajahnya karena malu yang teramat sangat.

"Maaf kalau aku salah mengucapkan kata, aku sangat gugup ingin berkata apa," kata Red.

"Red-san, jelaskan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan," kata Yellow. Kemudian, setelah mereka berdua menenangkan diri mereka sendiri, Red bicara.

"Begini, karena kau perlu menenangkan dirimu karena besok, kau sudah bertarung dengan temanku yang notabene lebih kuat, aku ingin membuatmu tenang. Rencanaku, makan malam sederhana di bawah langit Mars, kalau kau mau," kata Red.

"Eeeehhhh? Red-san ... Red-san mengajakku ... makan malam berdua ... berdua?" tanya Yellow, masih menahan malunya.

"Ya, tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tenang sebelum berperang," kata Red, berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah. Kemudian, Yellow tersenyum sambil menghadapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Jam berapa?" tanya Yellow.

"Ummm, 20.30?" tanya Red.

"Baiklah. Namun aku ingatkan, aku agak lelah belakangan ini, jadi aku bisa saja tertidur lebih awal," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kugotong kalau kau tertidur," kata Red, dan kemudian, pipi mereka merah merona lagi.

...

Akhirnya, Yellow berjalan keluar dari kamarnya pada suatu malam yang cerah di planet Mars. Dia masih memakai seragam misinya, sesuai dengan permintaan Red agar acara mereka tidak dicurigai. Ketika Yellow sudah sampai ke tempat habitasi Pokemon, Yellow langsung berjalan ke observatorium yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat habitasi.

Ketika Yellow sudah sampai ke observatorium, Red sudah menunggunya di depan pintu observatorium.

"Hai, Yellow. Wah, kau cantik sekali ..." Red hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat Yellow.

"Ah, Red-san, aku hanya memakai pakaian biasa," kata Yellow, berusaha menutup wajahnya dari rasa malu. Kemudian, Red mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam observatorium.

"Mari masuk, Yellow," kata Red, lembut dan sopan. Yellow memegang tangannya Red dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Kemudian, Red dan Yellow memasuki observatorium.

Setelah Red dan Yellow memasuki observatorium, Red membawa Yellow untuk pergi ke teleskop observatorium.

"Red-san, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di langit malam sampai-sampai kau hanya mengajakku ke observatorium?" tanya Yellow.

"Sebenarnya, ini tidak terjadi sekarang. Ini terjadi lebih dari seribu tahun yang lalu," kata Red.

"Eh?" tanya Yellow.

"Coba kau lihat daerah itu terlebih dahulu," kata Red. Yellow langsung melihat keadaan langit di tempat itu. Yellow memasang muka herannya kepada Red setelah dia melihat langitnya.

"Red-san, hanya ada bintang-bintang biasa di sana," kata Yellow, kemudian Red teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa memperbesar tampilannya," kata Red sambil menggaruk kepalanya, lalu dia mengatur perbesaran teleskopnya. Setelah itu, Red melihat dari teleskopnya. Dari senyumannya, terlihat bahwa pengaturannya sukses.

"Baiklah, Yellow. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang," kata Red. Kemudian, Yellow melihat melalui teleskopnya, dan terkesima melihat suatu benda yang cantik.

"Red-san, apa ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Ini namanya Nebula Kepiting. Terlahir lebih dari seribu tahun yang lalu karena supernova," kata Red.

"Supernova?" tanya Yellow.

"Ledakan bintang besar. Sinarnya sangat kuat sampai bisa terlihat pada siang hari dan bisa terlihat di seluruh alam semesta. Untuk yang ini, ledakannya terjadi 1119 tahun yang lalu," kata Red.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Crystal memberitahuku setelah pertemuan. Menarik saja kalau aku memberitahukannya kepadamu sebagai informasi," kata Red.

"Red-san, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu," kata Yellow.

"Ya, kau tahu? Sebelum ledakan itu, nebula itu tidak ada. Kemudian, energi yang besar melahirkan nebula cantik ini. Seperti kau, Yellow. Awalnya kau terlihat biasa saja. Namun dengan kekuatanmu, kau bisa melahirkan sesuatu yang luar biasa," kata Red, tersenyum manis kepada Yellow.

"Red-san ..." Yellow hanya bisa terpana mendengar suara Red.

"Berjuanglah besok, Yellow. Menang atau kalah, tidak jadi masalah. Yang penting, kau sudah melakukan hal luar biasa, seperti supernova yang melahirkan nebula cantik ini," kata Red. Yellow tersenyum, seperti dia baru saja dimotivasi oleh orang yang tidak lain adalah Red.

"Siap, Red-san!" seru Yellow. Red tersenyum.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan bersama?" tanya Red. Sebuah kata kunci mampu membuat pipinya Yellow merona lagi. Kata itu adalah ...

 _Bersama_

 _..._

 **Bersambung**

 **4 Juli 1054 adalah saat ketika sebuah supernova teramati oleh astronom Tiongkok. Nama supernovanya adalah SN 1054. 19 Sagittarius 300 bagian malam adalah milik tanggal 4 Juli 2173, 1119 tahun setelah supernova.**

 **Besok adalah waktunya pertandingan sesungguhnya.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	25. Sol 20

...

 _Yellow, berjuanglah dalam pertandingan pertamamu. Aku menunggumu di gerbang kemenangan~_

 _..._

 _Bisikan indah dari orang yang kucintai sebelum tidur, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

 _Terima kasih, Red-san._

 _..._

 **Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-25. Pertarungan pertama akhirnya dimulai. Pertarungan yang juga menjadi yang pertama sepanjang sejarah eksplorasi Mars. Siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

 _Sol 20, 20 Sagittarius 300, 19.30 AMT_

Pangkalan sunyi. Terutama di laboratorium, perpustakaan, ruang makan, bahkan ruang pusat kendali. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_. Di mana manusianya? Bukannya akan ada hal besar pada sol ini?

Jelas saja, hanya ada satu tempat yang ramai. Itulah ruangan berkumpul. Beberapa kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 berkumpul di sana. Mereka semua melihat layar monitor yang terpampang di depan mereka. Mereka nampaknya serius menyaksikan layar itu.

Tapi, di mana Red, Black, White, Ruby, Pearl, Cheren, Bianca, Blue, dan Yellow? Tenang saja, mereka masih berada di pangkalan. Tempatnya, dari bawah tempat habitasi Pokemon, dengan kata lain, ruang pertarungan Pokemon. Namun, apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?

Ruby dan Pearl mempersiapkan dokumentasi. Black dan White bersiap dengan kamera yang gerakannya dikendalikan dengan pikiran mereka berdua. Cheren dan Bianca berada di atas balkon pengamat. Blue dan Yellow? Merekalah yang akan menjadi penampilnya. Penampil apa? Kemudian, suara dari Black muncul entah dari mana di layar monitor ruang berkumpul.

...

 _ **Disiarkan secara langsung dari Ruang Pertarungan Pangkalan Red Sunflora di Kawah Airy-0, inilah yang telah Anda tunggu-tunggu!**_

Kemudian, layar monitor itu menampilkan lapangan dari ruangan pertarungan. Kemudian, pandangan kamera itu tertuju pada dua orang yang berada di atas balkon pengamat, Cheren dan Bianca. Mereka nampak tersenyum dengan pakaian seragam khas pangkalan. Kemudian, Cheren dan Bianca menyapa kameranya, seakan-akan menyapa penontonnya.

"Selamat siang, pemirsa di manapun berada. Selamat datang di acara perdana dari pertarungan Pokemon paling luar biasa di tata surya ini," kata Bianca, gembira.

"Mengapa kami berani berkata seperti itu? Karena ini adalah pertarungan Pokemon pertama yang dilakukan di permukaan planet lain, tentunya di kubah yang aman di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_ ," kata Cheren, hanya tersenyum.

"Saya Bianca, dan ini rekan saya, Cheren. Kami akan memandu Anda di dalam acara pertarungan Pokemon ini," kata Bianca.

"Tunggu dulu, ada masalah di sini. Acara ini belum memiliki nama. Maksudku, di Bumi, ada yang namanya _Battle Forntier, Indigo League,_ dan semacamnya. Namun kita bahkan tidak tahu apa nama untuk acara ini," kata Cheren, sedikit bingung.

"Tenang saja, Cheren. Karena itulah, akan ada orang yang menjelaskan semua tentang pertarungan Pokemon ini. Seseorang yang besar di bidang pertarungan Pokemon," kata Bianca.

"Eh? Orang besar di bidang pertarungan Pokemon? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orangnya," kata Cheren.

"Tepat sekali, Cheren. Inilah kapten dari kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 dan _Sang Juara_ kita. _Sang Petarung_ , Red!" seru Bianca. Kemudian, Red muncul dari pintu masuk ruangan pertarungan dengan senyuman dan larinya yang penuh semangat yang berapi-api. Efek tepuk tangan dan musik penyemangat membuat Red menambah raut semangat pada wajahnya. Pikachunya, Pika, juga ikut di pundaknya, gerak-geriknya juga menandakan dia tak sabar untuk melihat pertarungan itu.

"Selamat malam, Tata Bintang Matahari!" teriak Red penuh semangat. Efek tepuk tangannya muncul lagi dan menambah suasana semangat di dalam ruangan pertarungan.

"Selamat datang di acara pertarungan Pokemon pertama di Mars!" kemudian Pika tiba-tiba menyetrumnya. Cheren, Bianca, dan siapapun yang menyaksikannya langsung kaget. Red, di sisi lain, heran dan masih sadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Red.

"Pika pi pika chuchu!" seru Pika dengan wajah sebalnya. Walaupun Red tidak mengerti bahasa Pikachu, tidak seperti teman perempuannya yang satu itu, tapi Red paham dengan maksud Pikachu menyetrumnya.

"Maaf, Pika, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku seharusnya langsung memberikan nama ke acara ini. Aku benar kan?" tanya Red. Pika mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang ke _MPB-300, Martian Pokemon Battle 300!"_ seru Red. Riuh efek tepuk tangannya memeriahkan suasana lagi. Ditambah dengan suara Pika yang berteriak penuh semangat, membuat Red siap untuk melanjutkan bagian berikutnya.

"Inilah pertarungan Pokemon yang pertama kali diselenggarakan di planet lain. Kemampuan Pokemon akan diuji lagi di sini. Bahkan, Pokemon terkuat di Bumi sekalipun harus beradaptasi dengan Mars yang membuatmu melayang dengan hanya sekali lompatan," kemudian, Red menjelaskan jalannya pertandingan.

"Ini adalah pertandingan Pokemon bertipe "lima melawan lima". Ada tiga buah tipe pertandingan di dalam _MPB-300_ ini. Pertama, babak kumpul poin. Di sini, para pelatih Pokemon akan bertarung dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Semua pelatih yang memiliki Pokemon lebih dari lima jenis akan merasakan rasanya bertarung dengan pelatih lain yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Akan ada 120 pertandingan yang menampilkan 16 pelatih Pokemon yang ahli di bidangnya. Bagi yang memenangkan babak ini, mendapatkan 3 poin, jika kalah tidak mendapatkan poin, dan jika seri, masing-masing pelatih mendapatkan satu poin. Pertandingannya dilaksanakan dua sol sekali, dimulai pada sol ini, dan selesai pada sol 258," kata Red. Kemudian, dia mengambil napas sebentar sambil memutar badannya ke posisi kamera yang lain dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kemudian, akan ada babak kualifikasi. Ini diselenggarakan tujuh sol setelah babak kumpul poin selesai. Poin yang dikumpulkan dari pertarungan tipe kumpul poin akan digunakan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bertarung melawan siapa pada babak kualifikasi ini. Babak ini dimulai dari babak perdelapan besar pada sol 265 sampai sol 279, kemudian babak perempat besar pada sol 281 sampai sol 287. Lalu, semifinal pada sol 290 dan 292, dan yang terakhir, final pada sol 295!" seru Red, membuat suasana menjadi tambah panas dengan api semangat membara.

"Kemudian, yang menang babak kualifikasi sampai final akan memasuki babak baru, yaitu babak master. Bagaikan melawan Elite Four di Bumi. Namun kali ini, hanya ada dua. Jadi, namanya jadi _Martian Elite Two_ , sepertinya," kata Red, membuat Pika hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan membuat yang menonton tingkah Red saat ini hanya bisa heran melihat Red yang satu ini. Kemudian, Red melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertama, siapapun yang menang babak kualifikasi harus melawan Green pada sol 299. Kemudian, keesokan solnya, sesuai dengan nama acara ini, _Martian Pokemon Battle-300_ , maka pertandingan pamungkas akan mempertemukan siapapun yang memenangkan pertandingan pada sol sebelumnya dengan saya sendiri. Ya, siapapun yang memenangkan pertandingan sol 299 akan datang melawanku untuk menunjukkan siapa pelatih Pokemon yang paling kuat di Mars!" seru Red. Kemudian suara heran muncul, bukan hanya dari efek suara, tapi dari kru misi. Kemudian, ada efek suara jangkrik.

Entah untuk apa ada efek suara jangkrik di Mars. Mungkin untuk bagian ini.

"Baiklah, daripada aku membuang waktuku berbicara di depan kalian, mari kita mulai pertandingannya!" seru Red. Kemudian, MAGIC melakukan keajaiban teknologisnya. Dinding ruangan pertarungannya menampilkan pemandangan tiga dimensi dari penonton yang menonton pertarungan Pokemon seperti di stadium. Bahkan untuk bagian ini, para kru tidak mengetahui hal ini akan muncul. Semuanya, kecuali Emerald tentunya.

Kemudian, Yellow dan Blue muncul dari pintu masuk ruangan pertarungan sambil menyambut para penonton tak nyata ini. Mereka juga terkejut dengan kemunculan penonton ini, bahkan Yellow yang pernah memasuki ruangan ini sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka berdua berada di posisi mereka masing-masing, Red berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya giliranku sudah selesai. Saya serahkan kepada Cheren selaku juri pertandingan ini. Sekian dari saya dan selamat bertarung!" seru Red, kemudian dia berlari keluar dari tengah lapangan ruang pertarungan. Cheren bersiap untuk mengamati pertandingannya. Dia mengangguk kepada Bianca untuk memulai perkenalan.

"Ya, itulah tadi perkenalan acara kita, _MPB-300_. Untuk pertarungan pertama ini, kita memiliki dua orang wanita cantik dan tangguh. Dua-duanya adalah pelatih Pokemon yang hebat dan mumpuni. Di sisi kananku, ada seorang wanita yang memakai seragam khas pangkalan—" seru Bianca sebelum dipotong oleh Cheren.

"Bianca, dua-duanya memakai pakaian seragam," kata Cheren. Bianca melihat bagian kirinya dan benar saja, perempuan yang satunya juga memakai seragam.

"Eh? Kukira dia memakai versi seragam yang berbeda," kata Bianca. Kemudian efek tertawaan muncul dari penonton tak nyata tersebut.

"Baiklah, maaf karena keteledoranku tadi. Ini dia, di sisi kananku, seorang perempuan yang menjadi _Runner-up_ kedua pada _Indigo League_ kesembilan, seorang pelatih cantik dan mampu menarik lelaki dengan gayanya. Inilah dia, _Sang Pengembang, Blue!_ " seru Bianca. Blue menyapa para penonton maya di dinding sambil melambaikan tangannya dan terkadang memberikan ciuman jauh ke arah kamera.

Sementara itu, mereka yang menonton di ruang berkumpul hanya bisa heran melihat Blue memberi ciuman jauh ke kamera. Green? Jangan tanya. Dia hanya menutup matanya sambil berkata "gadis sialan" setelah dia melihat Blue melakukan itu. Walaupun pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Green, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Crystal. Green hanya mengangguk. Silver yang berada di samping Crystal langsung memasang wajah mengancamnya ke arah Green yang kalem saja, entah kenapa.

Kembali ke ruangan pertarungan, waktunya Bianca melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Di sebelah kiriku, ada perempuan cantik jelita yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai pertarungan Pokemon. Namun jangan salah, dia memiliki gaya bertarung yang unik yang tidak akan menyakiti Pokemonnya sendiri dan Pokemon lawannya. Ditambah dengan kekuatan misterius di dalam tubuhnya yang tidak kita ketahui, jangan sampai lengah dengan perempuan ini. Inilah _Sang Penyembuh, Amarillo del Bosque Verde_ , atau yang juga kita kenal sebagai _Yellow!_ " seru Bianca. Yellow hanya memberikan lambaian kecilnya kepada penonton karena dirinya sendiri berusaha menahan malu.

Mereka yang menonton di ruang berkumpul melihat Yellow yang bersikap seperti Yellow pada umumnya. Ruby adalah yang paling peka dengan wajah manis Yellow.

"Ya ampun, dia cantik sekali. Padahal dia tidak memakai alat rias apapun, tapi dia memiliki aura cantik dari dalam," kata Ruby. Sapphire yang tepat berada di sampingnya dan mendengarkan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Ruby langsung terbakar cemburu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ruby? Maksudmu, aku tidak cantik, begitu?" tanya Sapphire dengan mata berapi-api penuh kemarahan.

"Jika kau bisa menghilangkan sikap barbarmu, kau bisa lebih cantik daripada Yellow," kata Ruby dengan santai, memandang Sapphire dengan wajah manisnya, berusaha menenangkan Sapphire.

Tapi gagal. Sapphire semakin merona pipinya dan akhirnya memukul Ruby dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Emerald hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil berbisik.

"Cepatlah kalian menikah. Kalian hanya main mata saja, bahkan di planet Mars. Aduh," bisik Emerald, heran dengan dua temannya itu. Wally yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Emerald yang sedang melihat tingkah dua temannya itu.

Kembali ke ruangan pertarungan, Bianca memberikan tanda kepada Cheren bahwa pertarungannya sudah siap dilaksanakan.

"Cheren, semua petarung sudah diperkenalkan. Sekarang giliranmu. Mulaikan pertandingannya!" kata Bianca.

"Baiklah, Bianca. Sepertinya para petarung juga bersiap untuk bertarung. Para petarung, persiapkan bola Pokemon kalian!" seru Cheren. Blue dan Yellow langsung mempersiapkan Pokemon pertama mereka yang sudah mereka persiapkan sejak masih berada di kamar mereka.

"Siap ... MULAI!" seru Cheren, memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan. Blue dan Yellow langsung memerintahkan Pokemon pertama mereka untuk keluar dari bolanya.

"Nido, keluarlah!" Blue melemparkan bola Pokemonnya dan Nidoqueen keluar dari bolanya. Kemudian, Yellow juga menyusul untuk mengeluarkan Pokemon pertamanya.

"Ratty, giliranmu!" seru Yellow sambil melemparkan bola Pokemonnya. Sesaat kemudian, Ratty si Raticate muncul dari bolanya.

"Rupanya Blue memilih Nidoqueen sebagai Pokemon pertamanya kali ini, sementara itu, Yellow memilih Raticate. Kelihatannya, Blue bersiap untuk serangan pertamanya!" kata Bianca. Benar saja, Blue memerintahkan serangan pertamanya ke Raticate itu.

"Nido, pakai _Poison Sting_!" seru Blue, kemudian Nido menembakkan ujung sengat beracun ke arah Ratty dengan kecepatan yang melebihi perkiraan Blue dan langsung mengenai Ratty, membuatnya terkena ujung sengat dan langsung teracuni. Yellow dan Ratty tidak menyadari gerakan ujung sengat itu karena kecepatannya yang tinggi.

"Wah, Raticate langsung terkena racun pada serangan pertamanya! Mampukah Raticate bertahan dari serangan berikutnya?" tanya Bianca, melaporkan apa yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Ratty! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yellow. Ratty masih bisa mengangguk, memberikan tanda bahwa dia masih baik-baik saja. Ini saatnya Yellow membalas.

"Ini saatnya kita untuk membalas. Ratty, _Hyper Fang_!" seru Yellow, kemudian Ratty langsung berlari dan memberikan gigitan taring yang kuat ke Nido. Nido langsung merasakan sakit karena gigitan itu. Setelah Ratty kembali, terlihat bahwa Nido berusaha bertahan melawan sakit karena gigitan yang diberikan oleh Ratty tadi.

"Itu pasti sakit. Gigitan _Hyper Fang_ memang menyakitkan," kata Bianca.

"Untungnya Ratty sedang teracuni. Akan kuberikan kejutan padamu. Nido, _Venoshock_!" seru Blue. Nido langsung mengeluarkan racunnya dan memberikan gelombang kejut berupa racun kepada Ratty. Ratty langsung terkena hantaman racun itu dan semakin teracuni.

"Ratty dihantam oleh racun lagi! Mampukah dia bertahan pada serangan berikutnya?" tanya Bianca.

"Ratty, bertahanlah! _Hyper Beam_!" seru Yellow, kemudian Ratty mengeluarkan pancaran sinar yang kuat ke Nido. Nido yang berusaha untuk menghindari sinar itu malah terkena dengan paparan sinar yang kuat itu. Ratty juga terdorong agak jauh ke belakang karena dorongan sinar yang kuat itu. Ratty memberikan senyuman puasnya, akan tetapi efek racunnya membuatnya semakin lemah.

"Kelihatannya, Ratty hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menyerang! Itupun kalau dia selamat dari serangan berikutnya!" seru Bianca.

"Hebat juga kau, langsung menurunkan kekuatan Nido lebih dari setengahnya. Aku seharusnya tidak meremehkanmu. Tapi perjalanan Raticate milikmu harus berakhir di sini. Nido, _Poison Tail_!" seru Blue, kemudian Nido mengibaskan ekornya untuk membentuk kibasan ekor racun. Kecepatannya cukup tinggi dan langsung menghantam Ratty, langsung membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

"RATTY!" Yellow tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cheren yang melihat Ratty yang pingsan langsung membuat pernyataannya.

"Raticate tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Yellow, persiapkan Pokemon kedua!" seru Cheren. Setelah itu, Yellow memasukkan Ratty yang masih pingsan kembali ke bolanya.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Ratty," kata Yellow, sedikit sedih, kemudian Ratty masuk ke bolanya. Yellow langsung mempersiapkan Pokemon keduanya.

"Omny, sekarang giliranmu!" seru Yellow, mengeluarkan Omny si Omastar dari bola Pokemonnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung membuat perintah serang pertamanya untuk Omny.

"Omny, selesaikan ini dengan _Ancient Power_!" seru Yellow, kemudian Omny melemparkan batu-batu zaman purba langsung ke arah Nido dengan kekuatan ajaib pada batunya dan langsung memingsankan Nido. Sementara itu, kekuatan Omny meningkat. Kekuatan serang, pertahanan, termasuk serangan dan pertahanan khusus, serta kecepatannya meningkat.

"Nidoqueen tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Blue, persiapkan Pokemon kedua!" seru Cheren setelah memastikan Nidoqueen tidak dapat bertarung lagi.

"Kerja bagus, Nido. Beristirahatlah," kata Blue sambil memasukkan Nido kembali ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia mempersiapkan Pokemon keduanya.

"Oke, Jiggly, keluarlah!" seru Blue, mengeluarkan Jiggly si Wigglytuff dari bola Pokemonnya.

"Akhirnya, pertarungan Pokemon kedua dimulai antara Omny dan Jiggly. Sebagai informasi, Blue memanggil Jiggly pada saat Wigglytuff masih berwujud Jigglypuff dan namanya tidak berubah sejak saat itu," kata Bianca. Kemudian, Blue mempersiapkan serangan pertamanya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan sesuatu kepada Yellow dan Omny sebagai hasil perjuangan mereka mengalahkan Nido?" tanya Blue. Jiggly mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, Jiggly, berikan hadiah pada mereka. _Present_!" seru Blue. Kemudian Jiggly membawakan hadiah kepada Omny dengan berjalan langsung ke Omny. Omny dan Yellow penasaran dengan hadiah apa yang diberikan kepadanya dari Jiggly. Omny tidak sadar bahwa isinya adalah bahan meledak yang langsung meledak di wajahnya saat Omny membuka hadiahnya.

"Haaahahahahaha! Di wajahmu, Omny! Hahahaha!" kata Blue sambil tertawa sambil melihat Omny yang wajahnya hitam bekas ledakan. Yellow hanya bisa memasang wajah sebalnya karena baru saja dia dijahili oleh si ratu jahil yang satu ini. Dia memiliki cara bagus untuk membalas tingkah Blue.

"Omny, mari kita pakai kekuatan dari tempat asalmu. _Brine_!" seru Yellow. Kemudian, Omny menyemprotkan air asin tepat ke arah Jiggly. Karena kecepatannya meningkat di Mars, Jiggly sampai terdorong ke belakang, hampir menabrak Blue. Setelah semprotannya berakhir, Jiggly langsung merasa jijik karena baru saja diserang air asin.

"Sepertinya Jiggly belum pernah pergi ke laut," kata Bianca. Blue memiliki rencana lain.

"Waktunya untuk musik. Jiggly, _Round_!" seru Blue. Kemudian, Jiggly mengeluarkan teriakannya yang membuat ruangan pertandingan menjadi sangat berisik. Untung saja ruangan pertandingan adalah ruang kedap suara, sehingga suaranya tidak menyebar ke seluruh pangkalan dan membuat kaca pangkalan pecah. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Omny kebingungan.

"Omny, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yellow. Omny hanya bisa berputar-putar kebingungan karena suara tadi.

"Untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkan penutup telinga," kata Bianca. Cheren hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Yellow bersiap untuk memberikan perintah lagi.

"Omny, _Hydro Pump_!"

Tapi bohong. Omny masih kebingungan dan belum bisa memproses perintah dari Yellow.

"Sepertinya Omny masih kebingungan. Akan kuakhiri kebingungannya. Jiggly, _Body Slam_!" seru Blue, membuat Jiggly menghantam Omny dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan melemparkannya jauh ke dekat Yellow dalam keadaan langsung pingsan. Setelah itu, Cheren melihat keadaan Omny dan membuat keputusan.

"Omny tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Yellow, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren.

"Maaf, Omny," kata Yellow sambil memasukkan Omny kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut sedihnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil bola Pokemon ketiganya.

"Dody, berjuanglah bersamaku!" kemudian Dody si Dodrio keluar dari bola Pokemonnya. Yellow langsung memberikan perintah serangnya.

"Dody, _Tri Attack_!" seru Yellow. Tiga kepala berarti serangan lipat tiga. Dody langsung memberikan serangan listrik, api, dan es ke Jiggly. Tersetrum, terbakar, dan membeku. Alangkah malang nasib si Jiggly. Tubuhnya menjadi sedikit kaku karena membeku.

"Jiggly, panaskan tubuhmu. Jangan kalah dengan _Tri Attack_. Serang Dody dengan _Hyper Beam_!" seru Blue. Namun, Jiggly masih belum mau bergerak. Dia masih kedinginan dan sedikit tersengat listrik. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Sepertinya sekarang giliranku. Dody, _Giga Impact_!" seru Yellow. Dody langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat dan terkendali meskipun di dalam pengaruh gravitasi Mars yang lemah. Dody langsung menubruk Jiggly dengan kuat dan membuat Jiggly terpental lagi ke dekat Blue.

"Wah, _Giga Impact_. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa ini adalah versi fisik dari _Hyper Beam_. Benar-benar berdampak besar! Beruntunglah bagi Yellow karena akurasi gerakan ini sebenarnya adalah 90%," kata Bianca.

"Jiggly, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Blue. Jiggly mengangguk meskipun agak terseok-seok.

"Baiklah. Jiggly, _Double-Egde_!" seru Blue. Kemudian, Jiggly berputar-putar dengan kencang sampai menubruk Dody dengan kuat. Dody langsung ambruk, demikian pula dengan Jiggly. Untungnya Dody masih tersadar.

"Dody, kau masih kuat kan? Tinggal satu hantaman lagi dan kau bisa mengalahkannya," kata Yellow. Dody mengangguk, bersiap untuk perintah berikutnya.

"Mari kita akhiri ini. Dody, _Fly_!" semua orang terkejut, termasuk Bianca.

"Tunggu dulu, Dodrio bisa terbang?" tanya Bianca.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Jiggly, _Hyper Beam_!" seru Blue. Jiggly langsung mengeluarkan pancaran sinar yang kuat ke arah Dody yang bersiap terbang. Namun, Dody mampu terbang dan menghindar dari pancaran itu tepat pada waktunya.

"Serang dia, Dody!" seru Yellow. Dody langsung menukik ke arah Jiggly dan langsung menyearng Jiggly di tempat. Jiggly menjadi pingsan, langsung di tempat.

"Wigglytuff tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Blue, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren. Blue mendekati Jiggly dan memasukkannya ke dalam bolanya kembali. Kemudian, Blue mempersiapkan Pokemon ketiganya.

"Granbull, keluarlah!" seru Blue, mengeluarkan Granbull dari bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia langsung memberikan perintah kepada Granbull.

"Granbull, serang dia dengan serangan sederhana. _Tackle_!" semua orang terkejut lagi. Bianca termasuk orang yang terkejut itu.

" _Tackle_? Mengapa _Tackle_? Aku bahkan tidak menduga bahwa serangan ini akan—" dan dalam waktu yang sama, _Tackle_ dari Granbull berhasil menjatuhkan Dody dan membuatnya pingsan. Kemudian yang terkejut itu menjadi tambah terkejut.

"Itu tadi _Tackle_ macam apa? Luar biasa sekali!" seru Bianca. Cheren melihat keadaan Dody dan memutuskan bahwa dia tidak bisa bertarung lagi.

"Dodrio tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Yellow, persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren. Yellow mendekati Dody dan memasukkannya kembali ke bola Pokemonnya.

"Terima kasih, Dody. Kau sudah berusaha keras," kata Yellow. Kemudian, Yellow mengambil bola Pokemon keempatnya.

"Gravvy, bergulunglah!" seru Yellow, mengeluarkan Gravvy si Golem dari bola Pokemonnya. Yellow langsung memberikan perintah serangnya kepada Gravvy.

"Gravvy, _Earthquake_!" tiga kali mereka terkejut, tapi yang berada di dalam ruangan pertarungan yang lebih terkejut. Gravvy mengguncangkan ruangan pertarungan dengan guncangan besar. Granbull yang berusaha berdiri menjadi kesusahan karena guncangan gempa bumi yang satu ini. Bianca bahkan harus bersembunyi di bawah meja, sesuai dengan prosedur keamanan gempa bumi.

"Ini _Earthquake_? Seharusnya ada nama gerakan baru seperti ini dan namanya adalah _Marsquake_. Untung saja sudah ada alat peredam di sekitar ruangan pertarungan, sehingga pangkalan tidak ikut berguncang karena ini," kata Bianca, masih di bawah meja. Sekarang, giliran Blue yang membalas.

"Granbull, waktunya kita keluar jalur. _Stone Edge_!" seru Blue, kemudian Granbull membuat tanah di sekitar Gravvy membentuk pagar tinggi bagaikan pagar batu.

"Gravvy, kau tidak apa-apa di dalam sana?" tanya Yellow. Gravvy mengangguk dan langsung menghancurkan pagar batu yang tinggi di sekitarnya itu.

"Bersiap untuk mendapatkan kejutan keluar jalur dariku juga, Blue. Gravvy, _Explosion_!" seru Yellow. Badannya mula-mula mengumpulkan energi. Setelah energinya cukup, dia meledakkan dirinya sendiri dan melesatkan lapisan batu dari tubuhnya ke sekitar. Cheren dan Bianca harus berlindung dari batu yang melesat cepat itu. Untungnya dindingnya sangat kuat sehingga tidak dapat rusak oleh batu-batu besar itu. Namun efeknya luar biasa. Granbull terkapar di tempat dan Gravvy kelelahan. Setelah keadaannya aman, Cheren mengecek keadaan Granbull. Setelah itu ...

"Granbull tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Blue, persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren. Blue tidak percaya melihat Granbull yang terkapar di sana, terpapar ledakan kuat dari Gravvy.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Granbull," kata Blue sambil memasukkannya kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, Blue mengeluarkan bola Pokemon keempatnya.

"Clefy, keluarlah!" seru Blue, kemudian Clefy si Clefable keluar dari bolanya, siap untuk bertarung. Langsung saja, dia mengeluarkan perintah serangnya.

"Clefy, _Brick Brake_!" seru Blue, membuat Clefy melompat jauh dan menghajar lapisan batu yang kuat dari Gravvy seperti menghancurkan batu bata. Gravvy langsung terjatuh karena serangan bela diri yang satu ini dan langsung pingsan, terutama karena efek ledakan tadi.

"Golem tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Yellow, persiapkan Pokemon terakhir!" seru Cheren. Yellow langsung tersenyum. Inilah saatnya dia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus memasukkan kembali Gravvy ke dalam bola Pokemonnya.

"Terima kasih, Gravvy," kata Yellow, memasukkan Gravvy ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, Yellow terdiam saja. Semua orang heran dengan tingkah Yellow yang satu ini.

"Apa yang Yellow lakukan? Dia terdiam saja di tempatnya setelah dia memasukkan kembali Gravvy. Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Bianca. Red, yang kali ini berada di ruang berkumpul, tersenyum juga seperti Yellow. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Yellow, gunakan kekuatanmu. Buktikan bahwa kekuatanmu tak terbatas di Bumi saja," kata Red sambil mengelus Pika di pundaknya. Pika memperhatikan layarnya juga, memiliki perkiraan kuat tentang Pokemon apa yang akan keluar kali ini.

Kembali ke ruangan pertarungan, benar saja perkiraan Pika. Yang akan Yellow keluarkan kali ini adalah Pokemon yang spesial baginya.

"Cinta adalah kekuatan yang datang langsung dari Pencipta Semesta. Aku akan menggunakan sedikit energinya untuk merampungkan pertandingan ini. Pokemon terakhir, Chuchu, KELUARLAH!" seru Yellow sambil mengeluarkan Chuchu, Pikachunya, dari bolanya. Namun bukan Chuchu yang biasa karena Chuchu yang ini sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Kekuatan dari Hutan Viridian memperkuat Yellow dan Chuchu.

Blue yang melihat transformasi Yellow akhirnya senang.

"Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Yellow yang bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mari kita selesaikan ini," kata Blue. Yellow mengangguk.

"Chuchu, _Thundershock_!" seru Yellow, memberikan kejutan listrik langsung ke Clefy, membuatnya terbius dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Clefy? Kau bisa bergerak?" tanya Blue. Clefy masih tidak bisa bergerak karena pengaruh listriknya masih ada. Bisa dikatakan, Clefy tidak berdaya dengan serangan berikutnya yang kemungkinan besarnya masih serangan listrik.

"Oh, aku lagi ya? Baiklah, Chuchu, _Thunderbolt_!" seru Yellow, membuat muncul arus listrik kuat entah dari mana yang langsung menyerang Clefy yang masih belum bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya semakin tidak berdaya karena listrik yang masih menyetrum tubuhnya. Blue tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena Pokemon kelimanya juga sama rentannya. Dia harus rela Clefy disetrum habis-habisan.

Serangan ketiga berturut-turut oleh Yellow dimulai.

"Chuchu, _Spark_!" seru Yellow, dan Chuchu langsung memuati dirinya sendiri dengan listrik dan berlari untuk menyerang Clefy yang masih tidak dapat bergerak. Kali ini, listrik dari Chuchu justru memberikan hasil terbalik. Clefy akhirnya dapat bergerak, walaupun masih terbata-bata karena sengatan listrik yang masih terasa.

"Clefy, kau masih bisa bergerak?" tanya Blue. Clefy mengangguk. Ini saatnya Blue membalas dendam, atau itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Clefy, _Giga Impact_!" seru Blue. Namun sebelum Clefy berjalan jauh, listrik pada tubuhnya menyerangnya lagi, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Akhirnya, Yellow bersiap untuk serangan pamungkasnya.

"Chuchu, _Thunder_!" seru Yellow. Chuchu membuat petir yang langsung menyambar Clefy dan membuatnya pingsan di tempat. Sambarannya sangat kuat sampai-sampai kameranya harus dilindungi agar sinar petirnya tidak merusak lensa kameranya. Setelah sinarnya meredup, terlihat Chuchu masih berdiri tegak dengan Clefy yang sudah terkapar dan berasap karena petir yang menyambarnya tadi.

"Clefable tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Blue, persiapkan Pokemon terakhir!" seru Cheren. Blue langsung berjalan ke Clefy.

"Beristirahatlah, Clefy," kata Blue sambil memasukkannya ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil bola Pokemon terakhirnya.

"Ini dia yang terakhir. Blasty, keluarlah!" seru Blue sambil mengeluarkan Blasty si Blastoise dari bola Pokemonnya.

"Inilah akhirnya! Pertarungan antara Pikachu melawan Blastoise. Siapakah di antara keduanya yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?" tanya Bianca. Blue langsung meluncurkan serangan pertamanya.

"Blasty, basahi Pikachu itu dengan _Scald_!" seru Blue. Kemudian, Blasty menyemprotkan air panas dari meriam airnya ke Chuchu yang langsung kepanasan karena baru saja disiram air panas.

"Chuchu, kau masih kuat kan?" tanya Yellow.

"Chu!" jawab Chuchu meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Chuchu, _Discharge_!" seru Yellow. Kemudian, Chuchu melepaskan muatan listrik ke segala arah dan mengenai Blastoise yang langsung tersetrum. Untungnya, tempurungnya bisa melindunginya dari setruman yang lebih parah.

"Blasty, _Muddy Water_! Kita buat Chuchu kotor!" seru Blue. Dari meriamnya lagi, keluar air bercampur lumpur yang mengarah ke Chuchu. Untungnya Yellow bertindak cepat kali ini.

"Chuchu, menghindar!" seru Yellow. Chuchu bergerak dan menjauhi titik target dari air berlumpur itu. Dia berhasil selamat dengan keadaan yang bersih.

"Sial! Tidak kena!" kata Blue, menyadari bahwa Chuchu berhasil menghindari lumpur itu. Kali ini, giliran Yellow yang menyerang.

"Chuchu, _Spark_!" seru Yellow. Chuchu yang masih berada di udara karena melompat dari lumpur tadi memuati dirinya sendiri dengan listrik lagi dan langsung menyerang Blasty dengan kecepatan tinggi. Blasty langsung terkena dan merasakan setruman kuat dari muatan listrik yang dibawa oleh Chuchu.

"Sepertinya Chuchu mendapatkan posisi yang bagus kali ini. Dia hanya butuh satu serangan pamungkas dan Yellow dapat memenangkan pertandingan ini. Namun Blue juga memiliki kesempatan yang sama. Nampaknya Blue yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini karena Blue bersiap dengan serangannya!" seru Bianca.

"Yellow, ini pertandingan yang luar biasa," kata Blue.

"Kau benar, Blue. Aku setuju denganmu," kata Yellow.

"Sayangnya, kita harus mengakhiri pertandingan ini," kata Blue.

"Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Ada orang yang menungguku di gerbang kemenangan," kata Yellow.

"Kemenangan? Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan gerbang kemenangan, hindari seranganku ini. Blasty _Hydro Pump_!" seru Blue. Blasty langsung menyemprotkan air dengan kekuatan tinggi ke arah Chuchu. Yellow langsung memerintahkan Chuchu untuk berpindah.

"Chuchu, menghindar, dan akhiri dengan _Volt Tackle_!" Chuchu langsung menghindar dari semprotan air yang kuat itu sambil memuati ekornya dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi, berusaha untuk memberikan serangan ke Blasty. Saat Chuchu menemukan celah sempurna, kibasan ekor listriknya langsung menyerang Blasty dengan telak, membuat Blasty tersetrum hebat dan akhirnya jatuh.

Chuchu kembali ke tempatnya dan menunggu Blasty untuk merasakan efek listrik tadi. Semua orang menunggu efek listrik. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Blasty pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan listrik yang menyetrumnya. Cheren langsung mengamati keadaan Blasty dan membuat keputusan.

"Blastoise tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Pemenang pertandingan sol ini adalah Yellow!"

Sebuah pengumuman sederhana itu membuat penonton tak nyata pada layar dinding ruangan pertarungan riuh dan bersorak karena akhirnya pertandingan ini memiliki pemenang pertamanya. Blue berjalan ke Blasty untuk memasukkannya ke dalam bolanya kembali.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Blasty. Kerja bagus," kata Blue sambil mengembalikan Blasty ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, Yellow dan Blue berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Chuchu masih berada di pundaknya Yellow.

Sesampainya mereka ke tengah lapangan, mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. Mereka tersenyum bagaikan sahabat yang tidak mengalami pertarungan apa-apa.

"Itu tadi pertandingan yang hebat, Yellow. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekuat ini. Seharusnya aku tidak meremehkan siapapun," kata Blue.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa menang, Blue. Kau tidak meremehkanku, Blue. Kau juga bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh," kata Yellow.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Yellow. Kita akan berjuang untuk pertandingan berikutnya," kata Blue. Yellow mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Yellow melemah.

"Aaaah, Blue, aku mengantuk ..." kata Yellow dan langsung jatuh tertidur di rangkulan Blue. Blue hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perempuan muda berambut pirang ini tertidur di rangkulannya. Blue membisikkan sebuah kalimat kepada Yellow yang mulai tertidur.

"Red pasti akan bangga, Yellow," bisik Blue. Yellow tersenyum sambil mengangguk dalam tidurnya.

"Ya, Red-san ..." igau Yellow.

Kembali ke Bianca bersama Cheren. Mereka siap untuk memberikan ulasan mereka terhadap pertandingan yang baru saja selesai tadi.

"Itu tadi pertandingan pertama dari _Martian Pokemon Battle 300_. Penuh aksi dan kejutan tak terduga. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Cheren?" tanya Bianca.

"Lebih banyak bagian mengejutkannya. Maksudku, gerakan level rendah bisa menjadi sangat kuat pada saat gravitasi Mars memainkan perannya di sini," kata Cheren.

"Lalu, ada beberapa gerakan berkekuatan tinggi yang terus dikeluarkan oleh Yellow tadi. Apakah in masuk akal?" tanya Bianca.

"Kalau menurutku, masuk akal. Blue adalah pelatih Pokemon yang sudah sangat kuat. Terlihat dengan tingginya level Pokemonnya. Sementara itu, level dari Pokemon milik Yellow tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia mungkin tidak akan keberatan saat melawan lawan yang sepadan, akan tetapi berbeda dengan Blue, dan mungkin Green dan Red. Yellow benar-benar bukan pada kelas yang tepat," kata Cheren.

"Bisa dikatakan bahwa dia seperti siswa termuda karena dia berasal dari kelas akselerasi?" tanya Bianca.

"Tepat sekali. Dia terpaksa harus mengikuti kekuatan dari Pokemon milik Blue," kata Cheren.

"Lalu, apakah ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan khas Yellow?" tanya Bianca.

"Ada. Karena Yellow perlu mengalahkan Blue sebelum dia mengalahkannya, dia memakai kekuatan khasnya. Namun dia tidak ingin terlalu kelelahan dan tidur seharian. Karena itulah dia hanya memakai kekuatannya pada Pokemon terakhirnya. Ini strategi yang menurutku bagus, tapi sayang keluar dari kebiasaannya," kata Cheren.

"Kebiasaan yang bagaimana?" tanya Bianca.

"Kebiasaan untuk mencegah rasa sakit pada serangannya. Sebagian besar serangan yang terlihat adalah serangan fisik yang memengaruhi kesehatan para Pokemon. Yellow memiliki gaya bertarung yang mencegah Pokemon untuk tersakiti, tapi di sini, Yellow terlihat meninggalkan gaya tersebut," kata Cheren.

"Semoga ini baik untuknya dan Pokemonnya. Dan inilah MPB-300 untuk sol ini. Pertandingan berikutnya akan dilaksanakan pada 22 Sagittarius 300 pada jam yang sama, 19.30 waktu Airy. Yang akan bertarung pada sol itu adalah Gold dan Silver. Pada akhirnya, saya Bianca dan rekan saya, Cheren, mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi," kata Bianca.

Akhirnya, lambang MPB-300 muncul dengan layar belakang masih berupa lapangan ruangan pertandingan. Kemudian, acaranya ditutup dengan banyak baris yang menunjukkan siapa yang bekerja di dalam pembuatan acara ini.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Episode ini memerlukan banyak pencarian referensi dan pada saat ini, si penulis baru ada di desa. Karena itulah episodenya jadi terlambat datang. Paling tidak, sekarang episodenya sudah selesai dan siap berlanjut.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi, terutama untuk pertarungan Pokemon.**

 **RWD keluar.**


	26. Sol 20b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-26. Inilah pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah pertarungan Pokemon pertama yang terjadi di Mars. Pembicaraan yang mengubah segalanya. Paling tidak, untuk Red.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

...

Ruangan kendali terlihat sepi. Hanya ada suara dari aplikasi komputer yang terus menyala dan dikendalikan oleh wujud kecerdasan buatan yang ada di pangkalan. Namun itu tidak berarti tidak ada orang di sana karena ada orang di sana. Tepatnya, dua orang berada di sana.

Red dan Green saling bertukar pikiran tentang pertarungan Pokemon yang baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Wajah mereka terlihat serius semua.

"Green, aku khawatir," kata Red, duduk di kursinya.

"Khawatir tentang apa, Red?" tanya Green yang berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Red.

"Pertarungan Pokemon tadi. Aku memiliki firasat aneh terhadap pertarungan berikutnya, terutama untuk beberapa tipe Pokemon," kata Red.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Green. Kemudian Red berdiri dan melihat ke arah luar pangkalan.

"Kau lihat tadi bagaimana mereka berdua bertarung?" tanya Red.

"Ya, dan aku rasa tidak ada masalah dengan itu," kata Green.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku heran mengapa aku berpikir sebaliknya dengan apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Red.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan, Red," kata Green. Red terdiam sesaat sambil menghela napasnya. Kemudian, dia kembali duduk dan menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan kepada Green.

"Bukankah pernah ada bencana di pangkalan karena Pokemon tipe listrik?" tanya Red. Green hanya mengangguk, meyakinkan Red bahwa pernyataannya benar.

"Lalu, apakah pangkalan sekarang ini sudah dirancang untuk aman dari setruman listrik dari Pokemon tipe listrik?" tanya Red. Green mengangguk lagi.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa Pokemon tipe listrik itu berbahaya, sebenarnya kau keliru, Red," kata Green. Red menggeleng.

"Tidak, Green. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku tahu tentang kesalahan strategi menaruh Pokemon tipe air melawan Pokemon tipe listrik. Yang kupikirkan bukan soal itu," kata Red.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan, Red?" tanya Green.

"Apa menurutmu, serangan listrik yang terjadi tadi masuk akal?" tanya Red. Green menatap Red dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu serangannya tidak masuk akal?" tanya Green.

"Apakah kekuatan listrik memang sebesar itu?" tanya Red. Kemudian, dia mengatur tampilan layar monitornya sehingga dia bisa menyaksikan kembali pertandingan Pokemon tadi, terutama pada bagian serangan oleh Pikachu. Red dan Green menyaksikan pertandingannya lagi dengan seksama sampai Green menemukan bagian yang mengganjal.

"Hmmm, Yellow dan kekuatan dari Viridian. Listrik yang dihasilkan bisa sampai membuat Clefable terkapar di tempat dengan memakai _Thunder_. Menurutku, itu normal saja, Red. Itu hanya salah Blue yang memakai tipe peri. Namun ada yang membuatku heran. Dampak serangan Pokemon listrik terhadap Clefable masih dalam tingkat normal. Ini berarti memang ada kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Yellow," kata Green.

"Kekuatan apa itu, Green?" tanya Red.

"Aku tidak yakin. Bisa jadi itu semangatnya yang membara. Namun kalau dia memang memiliki semangat itu, seharusnya dia sudah memakainya sejak pertama kali menyerang. Namun aku melihatnya seperti ini hanya pada saat-saat terakhir," kata Green.

"Benar juga, Green. Kemudian, setelah pertandingan selesai, dia langsung tertidur di rangkulan Blue sampai sekarang. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Yellow," kata Red.

"Aku juga. Aku baru saja membaca hasil pemeriksaan Blue, Yellow, dan para Pokemonnya. Untuk Blue dan Pokemonnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja, bahkan, Pokemon Blue yang terluka dalam pertarungan telah disembuhkan di laboratorium. Pokemon milik Yellow juga baik-baik saja. Namun, Yellow ..." kemudian, Green terdiam.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Red. Green menghela napas panjangnya kali ini.

"Dia berada di dalam hibernasi yang dia buat sendiri," kata Green.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Red. Green menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yellow, tapi sepertinya, karena jarak Bumi ke Mars yang sangat jauh, waktu untuk mengisi energi kembali bagi Yellow menjadi sangat lama," kata Green.

"Aku harap Yellow terbangun sebelum pertarungannya yang berikutnya," kata Red. Green menghela napasnya lebih panjang lagi.

"Red, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yellow kemarin?" tanya Green. Kali ini, Red yang heran.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Green?" tanya Red.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Yellow kemarin," kata Green. Red terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan setiap ingatan yang dia punya tentang apa yang dia lakukan bersama Yellow kemarin. Setelah berpikir, Red menjawab pertanyaannya Green.

"Ya, aku hanya mengajak Yellow menyaksikan Nebula Kepiting, kemudian kita berdua makan malam bersama. Kemudian, dia mulai terlihat mengantuk seusai dia makan. Aku mengantarkannya ke kamar tidurnya dan membiarkannya tidur dengan lelap," kata Red.

"Mungkin ada yang kau katakan untuknya, yang mungkin menaikkan kekuatannya?" tanya Green.

"Untuk itu, aku hanya menyemangatinya untuk pertarungan sol ini. Tidak sampai ada apapun yang aneh-aneh yang kami lakukan," kata Red.

"Hmmm, lalu apa yang terjadi pada saat pertandingan itu? Apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau keluar dari ruangan pertarungan?" tanya Green.

"Aku berada di ruangan berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku mengamati serangan mereka berdua sampai pada akhirnya Yellow mengeluarkan Chuchu dengan memakai kekuatan Viridian yang dia punya. Ada satu hal yang masih menancap dalam pikiranku," kata Red.

"Apa itu, Red?" tanya Green.

"Sebelum dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dia berkata tentang kekuatan yang muncul langsung dari Pencipta Semesta. Dia berkata kalau kekuatan itu bernama cinta. Kau paham dengan maksudnya?" tanya Red. Kali ini, Green benar-benar terdiam. Dia hanya bisa melihat Red yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

Setelah menunggu selama dua atau tiga menit, Green melakukan tindakan yang tidak biasa. Dia langsung mendorong Red ke dinding dengan wajah marahnya. Dia langsung mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul Red sekuat yang dia bisa. Satu hal lain yang tidak biasa dia lakukan adalah membentak orang lain. Kali ini, Green yang membentak Red.

"RED SANG PETARUNG, APAKAH KAU INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PEKA? DIA MEMBERIKAN KODE YANG JELAS KEPADAMU!" seru Red yang langsung bingung dengan sikap Green kepadanya.

"Green, apa maksudmu sampai-sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" tanya Red, bingung tidak karuan.

"PERGILAH KE RUANGANNYA YELLOW, SEKARANG!" seru Green, kali ini mendorongnya keluar dari ruang pusat kendali. Setelah Red keluar dari ruang kendali itu, Green langsung menutup ruang kendalinya sehingga Red tidak dapat masuk kembali ke sana.

Red, seorang diri di lorong. Kru lain sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Kemudian, tiba-tiba lampu lorong mati seketika. Setelah Red terjebak di dalam kegelapan, lampu-lampu di lorong menyala dengan warna yang sangat berbeda. Bukan putih seperti biasanya, melainkan kuning dan bergerak, seakan-akan menunjukkan arah kepada Red.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini ujian bagiku. Aku akan datang kemanapun lampu ini mengarahku," kata Red kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, dia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong yang disinari warna kuning. Dia mengikuti ke mana arah gerak lampu itu menuntunnya.

Tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah ruang berkumpul. Di sana, layar monitor yang awalnya hanya memunculkan warna kuning itu mulai menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain. Red yang hanya berdiri di sana melihat banyak foto dan video ketika dia bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang namanya menjadi warna lampu yang mengarahnya ke ruangan berkumpul ini.

 _Ada foto Red dan Yellow yang sedang berlatih dalam roda gravitasi buatan. Ada video Red dan Yellow yang sedang melakukan simulasi pakaian ruang angkasa di kolam renang. Ada foto Red dan Yellow yang saling memandang ketika mereka berdua berputar di pelatihan gravitasi tinggi. Bahkan video Red yang menenangkan Yellow yang mual setelah pelatihan itu._

Kemudian, muncul beberapa kalimat pada layar monitor tersebut.

 _Red, pikirkan apa yang telah kau lakukan bersama Yellow sebelum dan saat kau berada di pangkalan ini. Lampu kuning dan monitor akan dimatikan sehingga kau dapat berpikir lebih jernih._

Kemudian, semua lampu dan layar monitor dimatikan serentak. Red terjebak di dalam kegelapan lagi. 5 menit berselang setelah kegelapan total menelan Red bulat-bulat, tiba-tiba ada suara misterius entah dari lembut dan indah, tapi sangat dalam. Suara seorang wanita yang misterius ini sangat mirip dengan suara orang yang dikenal oleh Red.

 _Tidurlah, Yellow. Tidurlah_

Kemudian lampu menyala merah terang di seluruh ruangan berkumpul dan pintu terbuka dengan sangat kuat. Kemudian suara itu muncul kembali.

 _Inilah waktunya untuk tidur._

Lalu, Red berjalan keluar dari ruang berkumpul dan sudah disambut oleh lampu yang berjalan, menunjukkan arah ke mana Red harus berjalan sekarang. Red tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengikuti jalan itu. Dalam perjalanan awalnya, Red mendengarkan suara yang muncul lagi entah dari mana.

 _Tutuplah matamu. Jangan bertanya apa yang akan terjadi._

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Red kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Red meneruskan perjalanannya ke apapun itu tempat yang dituju oleh lampu merah yang bergerak itu. Suara itu muncul dan menghilang berkali-kali dengan wujud kalimat yang berbeda-beda.

 _Akan kunyanyikan kau lagu tidur._

 _Tidurlah, sayang. Tidurlah._

 _Kau berada di tanganku._

 _Aku di sampingmu. Beristirahatlah._

 _Tidurlah, sayang. Tidurlah._

Lampu-lampu yang berkedip mengarahkan jalannya Red ke sebuah kamar. Dia mengetahui kamar ini. Ini adalah kamar dari salah satu kru misi yang dia pimpin. Temannya yang tinggal di daerah yang sama dengannya. Dia sedang berada di depan pintu kamarnya Yellow yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalamnya.

"Yellow ..." bisik Red. Kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya Yellow terbuka dengan sendirinya. Red memasuki kamarnya Yellow dan melihat benda-benda yang sudah biasa dia lihat ketika dia memasuki kamarnya Yellow seperti beberapa hasil menggambarnya, rak bola Pokemon, meja kerjanya yang rapi, dan tempat tidur di mana Yellow tidur saat ini.

Red mendekati Yellow yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, melihat Yellow yang pulas tidurnya. Kemudian, Red berusaha untuk membisiki Yellow agar bangun, tapi tiba-tiba muncul suara misterius itu lagi, kali ini dengan suara dan kalimat yang berbeda lagi.

 _Yellow sangat naif dan bertindak seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak suka melihat Pokemon yang terluka, baik miliknya maupun milik lawannya, dan telah mengembangkan gaya bertarung yang membuat Pokemonnya dan lawannya tidak tersakiti kecuali bila sangat diperlukan._

 _Kemampuan istimewa Yellow, seperti dijelaskan oleh Profesor Oak, adalah menyembuhkan Pokemon dan karena itulah dia dipanggil Sang Penyembuh. Dia mendapatkan kekuatan psikis dari Hutan Viridian, termasuk kemampuan untuk membaca emosi Pokemon dan menyembuhkan luka mereka._

 _Terlahir dengan kemampuan istimewa, Yellow telah menunjukkan beberapa kemampuannya. Pertama, telekinesis terbatas, cukup kuat untuk memanipulasi bola Pokemon dengan tali. Kedua, kemampuan membaca pikiran, emosi, dan ingatan Pokemon. Ketiga, kemampuan menyembuhkan, sejauh ini hanya dipakai pada Pokemon. Keempat, kemampuan untuk "sinkronisasi jiwa" dengan Pokemonnya untuk meningkatkan level mereka sampai pertengahan 80-an ketika dibutuhkan._

Suaranya berhenti.

"Mengapa yang muncul adalah suara dari keterangannya Yellow?" tanya Red. Kemudian, suara lain muncul lagi, kali ini suaranya Yellow. Suara inilah yang membuatnya terkejut karena ini adalah suara rekaman harian Yellow kemarin.

" _Akhirnya, besok, aku akan menjalani pertarungan Pokemon pertamaku di Mars. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang kutahu adalah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku terbangun pada saat tengah malam seperti ini setelah sebuah hari yang indah bagiku. Ya, aku baru saja makan malam bersama Red-san dan hanya Red-san. Rasanya seperti aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru darinya. Kekuatan yang entah apa namanya, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena ada kekuatan darinya yang diberikannya padaku,"_ kemudian dia terdiam sejenak.

" _Aku sangat bersyukur juga karena dapat berlatih dengan Red-san. Walaupun ada sedikit kekacauan pada saat kami berlatih, aku tidak apa-apa, begitu pula Red-san. Rasanya aku ingin berlatih dagi dengannya suatu saat nanti. Tapi sebenarnya, aku menginginkan lebih darinya. Aku hanya takut suasananya akan menjadi canggung di antara kami berdua kalau aku menyampaikan itu kepadanya. Karena itulah aku hanya mampu menyimpannya di dalam hatiku. Aku juga tidak berani untuk menyampaikan apa yang kupikirkan kepada orang lain karena aku takut mereka akan memberitahukannya kepada Red-san. Itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana,"_ dia terdiam lagi.

" _Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin mengungkapkannya di dalam rekaman ini, tapi aku ingin dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku memiliki sesuatu terhadap Red-san. Bukan hanya sebagai rekan kru misi, melainkan hal yang lebih besar lagi,"_ dia terdiam lagi. Kali ini, lebih lama dan terdengar bahwa Yellow semakin gugup.

" _Aku ... aku ... aku sebenarnya memiliki ... memiliki ..."_ kemudian Yellow menarik napas panjangnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kemudian Yellow melanjutkan rekamannya dengan yakin dan tegas.

" _Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san!"_ Red terheran dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yellow tadi, terutama pada bagian data terpotong tersebut. Red ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Yellow.

"Komputer, bisakah kau ulangi apa yang dikatakan Yellow di bagian terakhir?" tanya Red. Kemudian, sistem pada komputer milik Yellow bereaksi dengan mengulangi bagian terakhir itu berkali-kali.

" _Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san! Aku memiliki_ [DATA TERPOTONG] _dengan Red-san!"_ Kemudian Red menyuruh komputernya.

"Komputer, hentikan pengulangan ini dan berikan aku petunjuk atas bagian data terpotong itu," kata Red. Komputernya berhenti mengulangi bagian itu. Kemudian, sistem pada komputernya memproses maksud dari bagian data yang terpotong tersebut. Setelah itu, jawabannya muncul.

"[DATA TERPOTONG] adalah [DATA TERPOTONG] yang [DATA TERPOTONG] dan [DATA TERPOTONG] sehingga Yellow memiliki [DATA TERPOTONG] dengan Red. [DATA TERPOTONG] ini adalah asal dari [DATA TERPOTONG] yang digunakan Yellow pada pertandingan Pokemon pertama yang diadakan beberapa jam yang lalu. [DATA TERPOTONG] ini berasal dari [DATA TERPOTONG] Yellow dan hanya ditujukan kepada Sang [DATA TERPOTONG]," Red masih bingung dan bertambah bingung karena data yang terpotong semakin banyak.

"Komputer, bisakah kau menjelaskan bagian data terpotong ini? Mengapa bagian data yang terpotong semakin banyak?" tanya Red. Komputer menjawab dengan jawaban yang semakin aneh.

"[DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG] [DATA TERPOTONG]," Red semakin bingung.

"Komputer? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Red.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," kata komputer, kembali ke jawaban biasa. Red kembali menanyakan komputernya tentang jawaban yang terpotong itu.

"Komputer, apa maksud dari bagian data yang terpotong itu?" tanya Red. Komputernya menjawab pertanyaan itu dan kali ini, jawabannya bukan lagi data yang terpotong, melainkan jawaban yang memberikan misteri. Kali ini, bahkan komputer tidak memakai suaranya sendiri, melainkan memakai suara milik Yellow.

"Red-san, bagian data yang terpotong itu adalah jawaban atas apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu. Sebuah hal yang sangat kuat, bahkan dapat mengalahkan ruang-waktu," kata komputer.

"Dan bisakah kau jelaskan hal apa itu?" tanya Red.

"Kau harus mencari keterangannya sendiri. Namun aku akan memberikanmu petunjuk. Ini adalah sebuah energi yang terkuat di seluruh alam semesta. Seperti energi yang lain, energi ini tidak dapat diciptakan maupun dimusnahkan. Hanya dapat berubah. Kekuatannya sangat besar sampai-sampai energi itu masih ada walaupun asal energinya sudah tidak ada bertahun-tahun lamanya," kata komputer.

"Energi?" tanya Red.

"Ya. Energi yang mampu menghubungkan dua bintang yang jauhnya bertahun-tahun cahaya. Energi yang mampu membentuk permukaan sebuah dunia sampai membentuk bentuk energi itu sendiri. Energi yang menyatukan galaksi dan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Energi itulah yang berubah menjadi apa yang kumiliki kepadamu," kata komputer.

"Ini ... komputer yang berbicara seperti itu ... atau Yellow?" tanya Red, heran karena komputer itu sering mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Aku adalah perwakilan dari Yellow. Selama dia tertidur, aku yang mewakilinya. Inilah saatnya kau mencari jawaban atas apa yang kupikirkan padamu, Red-san. Ciptakanlah sejarah dengan energi itu. Carilah sampai dapat. Ketika kau mendapatkannya, dunia akan mengingatnya," kata komputer. Kemudian komputernya langsung mati, bagitu pula dengan kamarnya Yellow.

Kemudian, muncul cahaya dari satu titik di atasnya. Cahaya itu berbentuk seorang manusia yang terbang dengan sayap kupu-kupu. Manusia kupu-kupu ini turun ke depan Red. Dia bercahaya dengan cahaya yang putih murni tapi tidak menyilaukan. Ketika manusia kupu-kupu tersebut sudah berada di depannya Red, terlihatlah aura kekuningan yang memancar dari tubuhnya yang bercahaya. Siluet cahaya putih itu menunjukkan rambut yang panjang tak terikat, badan yang kecil, dan kenyataan bahwa manusia kupu-kupu ini sebenarnya bukan benar-benar manusia kupu-kupu. Hanya manusia yang terbang dengan kupu-kupu di punggungnya.

Kemudian, manusia itu membuka matanya. Mata kecoklatan miliknya melihat mata merah milik Red. Kemudian, manusia itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat meminta Red untuk memegang tangannya. Setelah menunggu saat-saat keengganannya karena masih heran dengan wujud manusia bercahaya itu, Red menggenggam tangan bercahaya itu dan tiba-tiba pandangan Red berubah menjadi putih.

Semua menjadi putih di matanya. Bahkan ketika dia menutup matanya, pandangannya masih putih. Setelah beberapa saat dalam putih yang terlihat tak terbatas, dia membuka matanya. Dia masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, melihat sekitar kamar. Setelah beberapa proses penyadaran diri, Red menghela napasnya.

"Ya ampun, mimpi yang aneh," kata Red, melihat jam pada komputer yang menunjukkan beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam.

"Tapi ... apa maksud dari data terpotong itu ya?" tanya Red, memandang gambar _wallpaper_ pada komputernya yang menunjukkan dirinya bersama seseorang yang dia lihat di mimpinya sedang tertidur. Lalu dia mendapatkan sebuah firasat.

 _Mungkinkah itu ..._

 _..._

 **Bersambung.**

 **Mimpi ini membuat Red menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah perasaan yang kuat antara dirinya dan Yellow. Namun, perasaan apa ini?**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu gereja yang dipakai dalam permainan** _ **Plug & Play**_ **dan untuk bagian [DATA TERPOTONG], terinspirasi dari SCP.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	27. Sol 21

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-27. Kita kembali ke kegiatan biasa dari beberapa kru misi Bunga Matahari Merah.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 **...**

Sol 21, 21 Sagittarius 300

Kembali ke suasana pagi yang tenang di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_. Matahari baru saja terbit di cakrawala Planet Merah, menunjukkan fajar biru yang indah. Semuanya kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing sebelum mereka sarapan. Sebagian dari kegiatan mereka akan ditunjukkan di sini.

Dimulai dengan Black yang berada di kamarnya. Dia sedang bercakap dengan White dengan memakai komputernya. Mereka sedang membicarakan keamanan alat rekam untuk pertarungan Pokemon esok sol.

"Black, lebih baik setelah sarapan nanti, kita periksa apakah kita memiliki peralatan yang cukup untuk menjamin keamanan alat rekam kita," kata White.

"Aku setuju, Prez. Apalagi pertarungan besok akan melibatkan hasil evolusi penuh dari _starter_ Pokemon yang bertipe air dan api. Ditambah lagi kedua pemiliknya memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru," kata Black.

"Black, panggil aku White saja. Di sini, kita rekan kerja. Tidak ada lagi tingkatan penjabat karena kita bekerja sama dalam pekerjaan ini," kata White. Black menggaruk lehernya.

"Maaf, White, aku terlalu terbiasa memanggilmu Prez karena aku sering memanggilmu begitu di Bumi," kata Black.

"Aku bisa memahami itu, Black. Kau benar juga, pertarungan Pokemon besok akan menjadi lebih liar karena mereka adalah rival tangguh," kata White.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut? Aku akan memanggil Bianca dan Cheren untuk mempermudah kerja kita," kata Black.

"Ide bagus. Aku pergi dulu," kata White, kemudian komunikasi berakhir. Black langsung bersiap untuk mandi. Dia suka ketika dia melihat air yang mengucur lambat karena gravitasi Mars yang lemah.

Bicara soal gravitasi lemah, ada yang sedang melakukan percobaan terkait dengan itu. Ya, Emerald dan Platinum yang melakukan percobaan itu. Percobaan yang mereka lakukan adalah percobaan tetes air. Mereka akan menentukan massa air yang menetes dari pipa berdiameter kecil dan membandingkannya dengan hasil yang mereka dapat ketika mereka melakukannya di Bumi. Setelah massanya, mereka akan mencari diameter bola air. Mereka melakukannya di laboratorium pangkalan.

"Pipanya sudah diisi air, Emerald?" tanya Platinum.

"Sudah, nona. Kameranya sudah siap, nona?" tanya Emerald. Platinum mengangguk.

"Kamera dengan daya rekam kuat sampai lima juta gambar per detik. Dibutuhkan untuk menentukan bentuk bola dari airnya," kata Platinum.

"Keren. Nyalakan kameranya, nona. Aku akan mulai memberikan tetesan air pada pipanya," kata Emerald. Platinum mengangguk dan langsung menyalakan kameranya untuk merekam tetesan air yang jatuh. Emerald memberikan sentilan kecil pada ujung atas pipanya, membuat air yang penuh dengan air berguncang. Tetesan air mulai menggantung di ujung bawah pipanya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat kemudian, pada akhirnya, tetesan airnya terjatuh dan terekam pada kameranya Platinum.

"Kau mendapatkan gambar air yang bulat?" tanya Emerald. Kemudian, Platinum memeriksa hasil rekaman pada kameranya dengan sangat teliti. Kemudian, Platinum memberikan anggukan kecilnya, menandakan bahwa dia mendapatkan bentuk bulatnya.

"Aku dapat. Bagaimana dengan massanya?" tanya Platinum. Emerald mulai menghitung pada tabletnya yang sudah memiliki pulpen sehingga dia bisa menuliskan persamaannya.

"Aku sedang menghitung. Pipanya berukuran diameter satu milimeter dan percepatan gravitasi di sini adalah 3,711 meter persekon persegi. Dari persamaan yang sudah ditentukan dan memakai batas sudut tertinggi, aku memiliki perkiraan bahwa massa air yang tertetes adalah mendekati 61 gram. Kemudian, jika kita mengetahui bahwa massa jenis air pada suhu 25 derajat Celsius adalah 997,0479 meter permeter kubik, maka diameter dari tetes airnya adalah sebesar hampir 2,5 centimeter. Bagaimana pengamatan pada kameranya, nona?" tanya Emerald.

Platinum mengamati kameranya yang sudah dia program untuk menghitung besaran fisis yang dapat terlihat oleh kameranya. Akhirnya, Platinum mengakhiri pengamatan terhadap gambar kameranya dengan senyuman.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan koma tujuh enam persen akurat, Emerald," kata Platinum.

"Hmmm, akurasinya 0,02 persen lebih rendah daripada di Bumi. Tidak masalah, kita sudah menyelesaikan percobaan ini. Tuliskan itu di hasil penelitian. Kita akan kirimkan ke Bumi," kata Emerald. Platinum mengangguk dan mulai menulis hasil penelitian mereka. Ketika Platinum masih menulis hasil penelitiannya, dia bertanya kepada Emerald.

"Emerald, biasanya kau melakukan percobaan ini bersama Crystal. Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Platinum. Emerald menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tertawaan sinisnya.

"Biasa, berusaha untuk mengendalikan si manusia yang satu itu," kata Emerald.

"Gold?" tanya Platinum.

"Siapa lagi? Dia akan bertarung dengan Silver besok. Aku melihatnya pergi ke ruangan pertarungan sebelum aku pergi ke laboratorium ini. Dia berkata bahwa dia ingin berlatih di sana. Dia menanggapi pertarungan ini dengan serius," kata Emerald.

"Kemudian Crystal melihat ancaman di balik persiapan Silver. Jika Gold tidak bersiap-siap, dia akan kalah telak dan akan menjadi wakil kapten yang akan terus dipermalukan karena kalah tanding," kata Platinum. Emerald terdiam saja di kursinya.

"Itu cukup dalam, tapi bisa diterima di logikaku," kata Emerald.

Mari kita tinggalkan Platinum dan Emerald untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gold di kamarnya. Seperti biasanya, Gold memulai paginya dengan mendengar lagu-lagu yang sudah dia rekam dari siaran radio kemarin. Ditambah dengan foto-foto hangat dari kru misi, dia merasa puas karena paginya diisi dengan hal indah. Ya, termasuk suara dari seorang perempuan yang mengomel terus karena betapa pasifnya dia di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, Gold. Kita berlatih bersama. Bukankah kau punya pertarungan Pokemon besok?" tanya Crystal yang wajahnya muncul di layar monitor komputernya Gold.

"Aku masih lelah, Crys. Aku mau istirahat," kata Gold, berwajah melas sambil melihat gambar hangat secara rahasia. Namun itu bukan rahasia lagi untuk Crystal.

"Gold, ayolah. Daripada kau hanya melihat gambar itu, lebih baik berlatih denganku. Aku bisa memberitahumu bagaimana untuk memenangkan pertandingan besok," kata Crystal.

"Tapi aku sedang malas bertarung. Pibu juga sedang mau melihat gambar kekasihnya," kata Gold. Pada saat yang sama, Pibu muncul di pundaknya Gold, memintanya untuk menunjukkan foto seekor Pichu dengan telinga runcing yang menjadi Pichu favorit si Pibu.

"Ya, aku tahu dia berada jauh. Nanti kalau kita berada di Bumi, kita minta Crys untuk menangkapnya, lalu kita evolusikan menjadi Pikachu, kemudian setelah beberapa waktu yang seksi, kau bisa mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibumu, si Pika dan Chuchu," kata Gold sambil mengelus Pibu yang melihat Pichu favoritnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menangkap Pichu itu?" tanya Crystal.

"Pibu akan sangat sedih karena kekasihnya terpisah darinya. Lalu dia balas dendam kepadamu dengan serangan listrik ke arahmu seumur hidupku," kata Gold dengan senyuman usilnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Pichu masih belum bisa mengendalikan listrik yang dia lepaskan? Bisa saja dia menyetrum dirimu sendiri," kata Crystal.

"Aku akan melakukannya ketika dia sudah menjadi Pikachu dan sekuat Pika," kata Gold.

"Mungkin dia perlu menghadapi Bonee? Kuingatkan, dia adalah Pokemon purba yang bersiap untuk menggigitmu ketika Pibu akan menyetrumnya," kata Crystal.

"Oke, oke, oke. Begini saja, aku akan mengikutimu berlatih. Kalau aku menang melawan Silver karena latihan ini, aku akan mendapatkan Pichu itu demi Pibu sendiri. Kalau aku kalah, kau yang menangkapnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Gold.

"Asalkan kau ingin berlatih denganku setelah sarapan ini?" tanya Crystal.

"Yap, setelah sarapan," kata Gold. Crystal bernapas lega karena akhirnya Gold ingin berlatih dengannya.

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu kau di ruang makan. Sampai jumpa, Gold," kata Crystal sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, gadis superserius," kata Gold, terkekeh.

"Apa—" dan Gold langsung memutus komunikasinya dengan Crystal saat itu juga. Gold terkekeh lagi dan memandang gambar hangat sambil mendengarkan musiknya lagi.

Sementara itu, Red memasuki ruang pusat kendali dalam keadaan yang kelelahan karena mimpinya semalam. Ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu, yang pertama kali dia dengar adalah dua temannya, Blue dan Green yang terus berdebat tentang sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu kalau pria berambut jingga itu tidak peka terhadap perasaannya si perempuan itu," kata Blue.

"Aku tahu tentang itu. Yang aku ingin katakan adalah tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Maksudku, aku memiliki perasaan bahwa si perempuan itu akan menyerah dan akan mencari yang lain," kata Green.

"Menyerah? Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menyerah. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan si pria itu," kata Blue. Pada saat inilah keingintahuan Red muncul.

"Hei, kawan-kawan. Ada apa ini?" tanya Red.

"Oh, Red. Kau di sini? Jadi begini, aku dan Green baru saja menonton kartun yang berusia lebih dari 150 tahun. Ada seorang laki-laki dan saudaranya yang mampu membuat banyak hal. Laki-laki itu disukai oleh seorang perempuan pramuka. Sayangnya, si laki-laki itu tidak peka dengan perasaannya si perempuan," kata Blue.

"Aku memiliki perkiraan kalau dia akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan si laki-laki itu dan mencari yang lain. Sementara itu, Blue malah sebaliknya," kata Green.

"Tunggu dulu, Green, kau juga menonton kartun?" tanya Red.

"Aku terpaksa. Blue yang menyuruhku menemaninya saat menonton kartun ini," kata Green.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu, Red?" tanya Blue.

"Entahlah, Blue. Aku belum pernah menonton kartun itu atau kartun apapun sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kartun," kata Red.

"Mungkin sekali-kali kau perlu menontonnya agar kau paham maksudku," kata Blue.

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Aku ingin ke ruang makan. Sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan. Ada yang ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Red.

"Kami menyusul, Red. Aku perlu mengatur beberapa hal di ruang kendali ini," kata Green.

"Baiklah. Aku perlu dulu," kata Red. Green mengangguk sementara Blue melambai kepada Red. Setelah Red keluar dari ruang kendali, Green dan Blue melanjutkan debat mereka.

"Bukannya aku tidak mendukungmu, tapi kalau dia tidak peka seperti itu, perempuan itu tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang dia inginkan," kata Green.

"Tapi aku yakin, Green, kalau si pria itu akan peka dan menerima perasaan si perempuan itu dengan segera," kata Blue.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau masih ingat dengan episode spesial itu? Si perempuan mencium si laki-laki itu, kemudian meminta si ilmuwan untuk menghilangkan ingat mereka berdua saat mereka berciuman," kata Green.

"Ayolah, Green. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin mengingat itu karena usia mereka yang terlalu muda untuk berciuman. Aku yakin mereka akan melakukan itu lagi setelah mereka cukup usia," kata Blue.

"Seberapa yakin?" tanya Green.

"Seyakin keyakinanku bahwa Red akan menyadari perasaannya Yellow," kata Blue. Kemudian, Green berpikir dalam.

"Hmmm, benar juga katamu. Karakter tidak peka si laki-laki itu mirip dengan Red. Sementara itu, untuk Yellow, sangat berbeda. Si perempuan itu adalah seorang yang berani, sementara Yellow sangat pemalu. Ini akan sedikit menyulitkan bagi Red dan Yellow," kata Green.

"Menyulitkan bagi Red dan Yellow?" tanya Blue.

"Ya. Menyulitkan Red untuk menyadari perasaannya Yellow, dan menyulitkan Yellow untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Red," kata Green. Lalu mereka berdua menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Betapa malangnya nasibmu, Yellow," kata Blue. Green mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Red berjalan ke ruang makan. Ketika dia sampai dan melihat sekeliling, dia merasa bahwa ada yang kurang. Ada orang yang seharusnya sudah ada di ruang makan di salah satu sudut ruang makan sambil melihat pemandangan pagi sol di Mars. Walaupun dia merasa ada yang kurang, dia memutuskan untuk masuk hanya untuk melihat Gold yang heran dengan sikap Red.

"Hey, Red. Kemari!" seru Gold, memanggilnya. Red memilih untuk mendekati Gold karena dia tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan.

"Ada apa, Gold?" tanya Red.

"Kau terlihat pucat hari ini. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apa ini terkait dengan pertarungan kemarin?" tanya Gold. Red menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gold," kata Red.

"Aku tidak yakin, Red. Kau melihat sekeliling dan setelah itu, wajahmu pucat pasi seperti bubur," kata Gold. Crystal yang berada di meja yang sama dengan Gold mengangguk. Kemudian, bubur kentang buatan Diamond datang, dibawa oleh Silver.

"Bicara soal bubur, ini bubur kita. Eh, Red? Ada apa?" tanya Silver.

"Aku dipanggil Gold tadi. Dia berkata kalau aku sedikit aneh sol ini," kata Red.

"Aku serius, Silver. Wajahnya pucat setelah dia melihat bagian pojok ruang makan yang dekat jendela itu dan ternyata kosong tanpa orang. Crys, siapa orang yang biasanya duduk di sana?" tanya Gold. Crystal berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa yang biasanya duduk di pojok ruangan itu. Setelah dia ingat siapa yang biasanya duduk di sana, matanya Crystal terbuka dan kemudian dia langsung berdiri di depan Red.

"Red, cek kamarnya Yellow, sekarang!" seru Crystal. Akhirnya Red mengetahui apa yang kurang di ruang makan itu. Dengan wajah seriusnya, Red mengangguk dan langsung melompat ke kamarnya Yellow. Gold dan Silver hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Crystal, apa kau baru saja menyuruh Red, kapten kita?" tanya Silver. Crystal mengangguk.

"Kalau ini menyangkut Yellow, memang itu tanggung jawabnya, terutama setelah dia tidak terbangun setelah pertarungan sampai sekarang. Aku memiliki firasat aneh untuk ini," kata Crystal. Gold dan Silver mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Red berlari dan melompat ke kamarnya Yellow. Setelah dia sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya Yellow dan berusaha untuk membukanya, tiba-tiba pintunya langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan rupa seorang perempuan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah pertandingan Pokemon pertamanya.

Ya, itulah perempuan yang dikhawatirkan oleh Red.

Perempuan yang baru saja bangun ini langsung menatap wajah Red yang terlihat khawatir. Jelas-jelas ini membuatnya heran.

"Red-san—"

 _Sebuah pelukan erat langsung mendekapi Yellow di depannya. Dekapan erat yang langsung diberikan kepada Yellow oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Red. Yellow terkejut ketika Red mendekapnya. Yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah dia merasakan napas terengah-engah dan gemetaran dari Red. Tanpa perintah, Yellow langsung membalas dekapan Red dengan pelukan hangatnya dan langsung menggiringnya ke dalam kamarnya._

...

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya?" tanya Yellow, duduk di samping Red.

"Ya. Maaf karena telah membawamu ke dalam mimpi burukku. Aku khawatir karena kau kehabisan tenaga setelah pertarungan itu sampai-sampai aku berpikir bahwa komputermu mewakilimu saat kau berhibernasi," kata Red.

"Ayolah, Red-san. Manusia tidak berhibernasi," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga tahu tentang itu. Lalu, ada hal yang membuatku heran," kata Red.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Ketika Red mengingat bagian itu lagi, pipinya merona bagaikan namanya. Ini membuat Yellow heran.

"Red-san, pipimu memerah. Apa kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Yellow. Red langsung menggaruk lehernya sambil terkekeh.

"Eh, tidak, Yellow. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ketika komputer yang mewakilimu itu berbincang denganku, beberapa datanya terpotong," kata Red.

"Terpotong? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi saat aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, datanya terpotong terus," kata Red.

"Aneh sekali," kata Yellow. Lalu secara bersamaan, perut mereka berdua berbunyi dengan lagu keroncong yang kacau dan acak. Red dan Yellow langsung tertawa setelah mendengarkan suara perut mereka yang kelaparan.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya kita berdua untuk makan," kata Red.

"Kau benar, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ayo kita makan," kata Red. Yellow langsung mengangguk dan kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dari kamarnya Yellow dengan wajah yang senang.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 _ **Nothing much in this episode**_ **. Hal menarik baru muncul keesokan solnya.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	28. Sol 22

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-28. Emas melawan perak. Api melawan air. Aktif melawan pasif. Pertarungan ini akan menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara mereka berdua.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _Sol 22, 22 Sagittarius 300, 19.30 AMT_

Ruangan pertarungan Pokemon kembali diisi oleh keramaian dari dinding bergambar para penonton tak nyata yang diatur oleh komputer super yang dipasang di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_. Sol ini adalah sol kedua di mana pengelenggaraan pertarungan Pokemon di Mars akan dilaksanakan. Pada saat ini, Cheren dan Bianca kembali menjadi pembawa acara dan wasit pertandingan. Black, White, dan Ruby mempersiapkan kamera dan dokumentasi, sementara sisanya berada di ruangan mereka masing-masing sambil menyaksikan pertandingan yang akan dimulai. Hanya dua orang yang bersiap dalam pertandingan kali ini.

Sebagian dari penonton tak nyata ini bahkan membawa spanduk untuk mendukung idola mereka. Spanduk berwarna-warni ini membawa warna tersendiri terhadap pertandingan yang akan segera dilaksanakan ini.

...

 _ **Disiarkan secara langsung dari Ruang Pertarungan Pangkalan Red Sunflora di Kawah Airy-0, inilah yang telah Anda tunggu-tunggu!**_

 _ **INILAH MARTIAN POKEMON BATTLE 300!**_

Layar televisi dan monitor menunjukkan Cheren dan Bianca yang bersiap untuk membawa acara ini. Mereka memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari pertandingan sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya mereka memakai pakaian seragam pangkalan, sekarang mereka memakai pakaian seperti pada saat mereka berada di Bumi.

"Selamat malam, pemirsa di seluruh tata surya. Selamat datang kembali ke _Martian Pokemon Battle 300!_ Saya Bianca, bersama dengan teman saya yang cerdasnya luar biasa, Cheren, siap memandu pertandingan ini!" seru Bianca, disambut oleh riuh suara pendukung tak nyata yang muncul di dinding ruang pertarungan.

"Nah, Cheren, bagaimana menurutmu dengan pertandingan kali ini?" tanya Bianca kepada Cheren yang duduk dengan tenang dan santai di sampingnya.

"Ini pertandingan yang menarik karena ini juga pertandingan antarpria pertama di Mars, setelah kemarin adalah pertandingan antarwanita. Yang lebih luar biasanya adalah dari peserta pertandingan kali ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar berkebalikan dari sifat dan Pokemonnya. Pertandingan ini akan sangat menarik karena mereka berdua memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk menang," kata Cheren.

"Tapi, siapa pesertanya, Cheren? Kau sudah menyebutkan bahwa mereka memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan, tapi siapa mereka?" tanya Bianca.

"Untuk membuatmu dan para penonton di tata surya tahu tentang siapa yang akan bertarung kali ini, untuk para petarung sol ini, silakan memasuki ruangan pertarungan!" seru Cheren. Kemudian, keluarlah dua orang dari pintu masuk ruang pertarungan. Yang pertama memakai kacamata renang dan membawa _skateboard_ , sementara yang satunya berambut merah dan terlihat seperti orang yang masih mengantuk.

"Peserta pertama adalah seorang pria yang memakai kacamata dan memakai _skateboard_. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia membawa benda itu ke Mars, tapi tidak masalah. Dia adalah pelatih Pokemon yang melatih Pokemon dari lahir karena dia juga _Sang Penetas_ telur Pokemon. Banyak Pokemon di rumahnya sampai-sampai dia kadang kebingungan mengurusnya, tapi dia dapat mengatasi masalah itu dengan baik, walaupun kadang dia genit," kata Bianca dengan suara sebal di bagian akhir karena dia pernah menjadi korban kegenitannya. Penonton tak nyata langsung tertawa setelah mengetahui fakta yang satu ini.

"Ini dia, wakil kapten misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34, _Sang Penetas, Gold_!" seru Bianca. Gold melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, gadis-gadis cantik~! Aku berjuang untukmu, Cantik~" kata Gold sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Crystal yang saat itu berada di perpustakaan langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri karena tingkah Gold yang satu ini. Platinum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat Crystal karena tingkah Gold yang satu ini.

"Aku akan menendangnya nanti," kata Crystal, perlahan.

Kembali ke ruang pertandingan, saatnya Bianca memperkenalkan peserta yang satu lagi.

"Peserta berikutnya adalah seorang pria yang kalemnya minta ampun. Meskipun begitu, kekalemannya mengandung masa lalu yang kelam, yang dia usahakan untuk dihapus jauh-jauh. Inilah penantang besar bagi Gold! _Sang Penukar, Silver_!" seru Bianca.

Silver masih berada dalam sikapnya yang dingin, tapi dia disambut hangat oleh pendukungnya yang bahkan membawa spanduk itu. Mereka memiliki pemikiran bahwa diam itu keren. Bahkan saat Silver bergerak sedikit saja, sambutan kepada Silver menjadi bertambah meriah.

"Cheren, semua petarung sudah diperkenalkan. Sekarang giliranmu. Mulaikan pertandingannya!" kata Bianca.

"Baiklah, Bianca. Sepertinya para petarung juga bersiap untuk bertarung. Para petarung, persiapkan bola Pokemon kalian!" seru Cheren. Gold dan Silver mempersiapkan Pokemon pertama mereka yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelum pertandingan. Kemudian, Cheren memberikan perintah untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Siap ... MULAI!" seru Cheren, memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan. Gold dan Silver langsung memerintahkan Pokemon pertama mereka untuk keluar dari bolanya.

"Polibo, tunjukkan kehebatanmu!" seru Gold sambil mengeluarkan Polibo si Politoed dari bola Pokemonnya. Pada saat yang sama, Silver mengeluarkan Pokemon pertamanya.

"Kingdra, keluarlah!" seru Silver sambil mengeluarkan Pokemon pertamanya, seekor Kingdra. Cheren terlihat fokus melihat Pokemon mereka berdua, sampai-sampai dia memperhatikan tipe dan level Pokemon-Pokemon pertama yang keluar pertama kali itu.

"Sepertinya ini adalah pertarungan Pokemon setipe. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi, penonton di seluruh tata surya. Meskipun Kingdra milik Silver memiliki tipe kedua, yaitu tipe Naga, akan tetapi tipe utama mereka berdua sama-sama air. Yang lebih luar biasanya, kedua Pokemon ini memiliki level yang sama, level 80. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi," kata Cheren. Gold memberikan perintah serang pertamanya kepada Polibo.

"Polibo, mari kita buat pertunjukan pertama untuk menghibur hati si Silver. Serang Kingdra dengan _Bubble Beam_!" seru Gold, kemudian Politoed itu mulai menghasilkan banyak gelembung dan memancarkannya dengan kekuatan besar dan langsung ke arah Kingdra milik Silver. Kingdra itu mulai kebingungan karena ada banyak gelembung di sekitarnya, bahkan ada gelembung yang terbawa sampai ke Bianca.

"Wah, gelembung. Gold, kau memang tahu caranya berpesta," kata Bianca. Pada saat inilah, Silver harus memberikan balasan kepada Gold karena telah membuat Pokemonnya tertutupi oleh gelembung.

"Kingdra, serang Politoed itu dengan _Twister_!" seru Silver. Kingdra mulai berputar-putar mengelilingi Polibo dan membuat pusaran angin yang lebih kuat karena Kingdra dapat berputar lebih cepat, terima kasih kepada gravitasi Mars yang lemah. Polibo menjadi pusing karena pusaran angin itu. Saking cepatnya angin, Bianca bahkan melupakan tugasnya menjadi pembawa acara pertarungan Pokemon dan berubah menjadi pembawa acara prakiraan cuaca.

"Pemirsa, cuaca di kawah Airy-0 hari ini adalah berangin dengan kecepatan—"

"HEI, YANG SERIUS, BIANCA!" seru Cheren. Penonton hanya bisa tertawa melihat Bianca yang salah membawakan acara. Sementara itu, Gold bersiap untuk menyerang naga kuda laut milik Silver itu sekali lagi.

"Polibo, berikan kejutan kepada Kingdra! _Water Pulse_!" seru Gold. Kemudian, ruangan pertarungan mulai penuh dengan air dan Polibo memberikan denyutan air bertekanan tinggi kepada Kingdra yang juga berada di air. Untungnya Gold dan Silver sudah dinaikkan dengan tiang yang naik ketika air naik di permukaan. Kingdra terkena denyutan itu dengan sangat keras.

Silver, yang terus terpojok karena serangan dari Gold, akhirnya menaikkan tensi pertandingannya. Ini waktunya Silver membalas.

"Kingdra, semprot Politoed dengan _Hydro Pump_!" seru Silver. Kemudian, Kingdra menyemprotkan air bertekanan tinggi ke arah Polibo dan langsung kena.

"Wah, luar biasa! Padahal _Hydro Pump_ memiliki akurasi hanya 80%, akan tetapi Silver mampu mengenai Politoed dengan memakai Kingdra. Ini benar-benar luar biasa," kata Cheren. Seketika itu juga, airnya kembali menyurut dan kedua pelatih Pokemon itu kembali ke permukaan lantai ruang pertarungan.

"Polibo, ayo kita berikan teriakan semangat kita kepada Silver. _Hyper Voice_!" dan Polibo langsung mengeluarkan teriakannya yang keras, ditambah dengan efek dari _Hyper Voice_ , membuat Kingdra mendapatkan suara yang terlalu keras dan membuatnya bingung.

"Fiuh, untung aku sudah membawa penyumbat telinga," kata Gold. Silver, Bianca, Cheren, dan para penonton hanya bisa memberikan wajah sinis mereka kepada Gold, ditambah dengan efek suara jangkrik. Silver langsung memberikan perintah tanpa basa-basi.

"Kingdra, serang si tukang bohong itu dengan _Hyper Beam_ ," kata Silver dengan dingin, masih bersikap sinis terhadap apa yang dikatakan Gold tadi. Dia tahu kalau dia berbohong soal penyumbat telinga itu. Kemudian, Kingdra menyemburkan pancaran kuatnya ke Polibo dan sekali lagi, langsung kena. Polibo langsung terkapar di tempat setelah terkena sinar kuat dari Kingdra. Cheren langsung melihat keadaan Polibo dan memberikan keputusannya.

"Politoed tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Gold, persiapkan Pokemon kedua," kata Cheren. Gold langsung menghampiri Polibo dan memasukkannya kembali ke bola Pokemonnya.

"Selamat beristirahat, Polibo," kata Gold. Setelah Polibo masuk ke bola Pokemonnya, Gold mempersiapkan Pokemon keduanya.

"Hei, Silver, aku tidak berbohong tentang penyumbat telinga itu. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena sudah menuduhku berbohong kepada publik. Sunbo, berikan Silver kehidupan di hatinya!" seru Gold sambil mengeluarkan Sunbo si Sunflora dari bola Pokemonnya.

"Wah, maskot misi pangkalan _Red Sunflora_ akhirnya muncul di sini! Sunflora! Sepertinya Gold memiliki misi besar di dalam mengalahkan Silver!" seru Bianca.

"Kau memakai _Hyper Beam_ untuk mengalahkan Polibo. Aku akan melemahkanmu dengan _Leaf Storm_!" seru Gold, dan Sunbo langsung memberikan badai daun berkecepatan tinggi ke arah Kingdra. Bianca mulai melakukan pemberitaan prakiraan cuaca lagi.

"Pemirsa, kali ini cuaca di Airy-0 adalah badai daun dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan banyak daun yang sampai ke tempat saya melaporkan saat ini," kata Bianca. Cheren hanya bisa menepuk keningnya karena Bianca tidak mengabarkan pertandingan dengan benar lagi. Sementara itu, Kingdra menjadi lemah karena banyak daun yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kingdra, bertahanlah sebentar saja. Sekali serang untuk melemahkan Sunbo. Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Silver. Kingdra mengangguk. Kemudian, Silver memberikan perintah serangnya kepada Kingdra.

"Kingdra, _Hydro Pump_!" seru Silver, dan Kingdra menyemprotkan air bertekanan tinggi ke Sunbo si Sunflora itu. Namun ...

"Sunbo, menghindar!" seru Gold. Sunbo menanggapi perintah dari Gold dengan baik dan berhasil menghindari semprotan air bertekanan tinggi itu, meskipun itu hampir mengenai dirinya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Silver menutup matanya, mengetahui bahwa Kingdra miliknya akan dikalahkan.

"Sunbo, serangan sederhana. Aku agak kasihan dengannya. _Absorb_!" seru Gold. Sunbo langsung menyedot energi terakhir yang tersisa dari Kingdra dan langsung membuatnya pingsan sementara Sunbo menjadi lebih segar.

"Kingdra tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Silver, persiapkan Pokemon kedua," kata Cheren. Silver mendekati Kingdra yang sudah kelelahan sampai pingsan untuk memasukkannya ke bola Pokemonnya kembali.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Kingdra. Aku akan membuat Pokemon berikutnya membalas Sunbo," kata Silver. Setelah Silver memasukkan Kingdra kembali ke bola Pokemonnya, dia mempersiapkan Pokemon keduanya.

"Baiklah, Weavile, keluarlah!" seru Silver sambil mengeluarkan Weavile miliknya dari bola Pokemonnya. Setelah itu, Silver langsung memberikan perintah serang pertamanya untuk Weavile.

"Weavile, saatnya untuk membuat Sunflora itu tertidur karena dingin. Berikan dia _Icy Wind_!" seru Silver, kemudian Weavile miliknya memberikan angin bersuhu rendah ke arah Sunbo dan membuatnya menggigil.

"Kembali ke acara prakiraan cuaca, kali ini cuacanya dingin dengan angin berkecepatan 50 km perjam dan suhu udaranya -25 derajat Celsius," kata Bianca, entah bagaimana sudah memakai pakaian penghangat tubuhnya sementara Cheren hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sambil menahan dingin karena dia masih memakai pakaian biasa.

Kembali ke Gold, dia berencana untuk mengembalikan panas dari Sunbo.

"Sunbo, bertahanlah! Akan kukembalikan panasmu. Pakai _Giga Drain_ dan sedot energi panas darinya!" seru Gold. Kemudian, dengan kekuatannya, Sunbo menyedot banyak energi dari Weavile dan membuat Weavile melemah, sementara Sunbo kembali ke kondisinya yang paling prima.

"Mantap, Sunbo! Bersiaplah untuk menyinari hari ini!" seru Gold, menyemangati Sunbo lebih intens setelah energinya kembali.

"Sial! Tipe rumput dan tukang penyedot energi! Weavile, sebarkan denyutan kegelapan dengan _Dark Pulse_!" seru Silver. Weavile langsung membawa hawa gelap ke seluruh ruangan pertandingan dan setelah cukup gelap dan suram, Weavile melepaskan denyutan kegelapannya ke Sunbo, membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang karena kekuatan dari kegelapan yang mengenainya.

"Pemirsa, aku takut. Suasananya gelap sekali di sini," kata Bianca, bersembunyi di belakang Cheren. Kemudian Cheren langsung menyodori Bianca dengan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Kau takut? Nih, makan coklat," kata Cheren.

"Mengapa?" tanya Bianca.

"Kau penakut kalau sedang makan," kata Cheren. Kemudian Bianca mengambil coklat milik Cheren dan memakannya. Wajahnya yang awalnya takut menjadi cerah gembira.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Cheren. Bianca mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Cheren," kata Bianca, membuat Cheren memunculkan warna merah di pipinya, entah kenapa.

Kembali ke pertandingan, Gold bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya ke Silver.

"Sunbo, serap energi lampu ruangan ini dan ubah menjadi energi bagimu. _Energy Ball_!" seru Gold. Sunbo mulai menyerap energi dari sinar lampu ruang pertandingan dan mengunpulkannya dalam satu bola energi, kemudian dia tembakkan ke Weavile. Weavile yang terkena serangan itu terlempar ke belakang seperti yang terjadi pada Sunbo tadi.

"Wah, sepertinya Sunbo si Sunflora bersiap untuk membalas Weavile! Apa yang akan dilakukan Silver?" tanya Bianca.

"Weavile! Buat serangan kejutan dengan _Feint Attack_!" seru Silver, kemudian Weavile menghilang. Gold dan Bianca menjadi heran dengan hilangnya Weavile.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Weavile milik Silver menghilang!" seru Bianca.

"Sunbo, berhati-hatilah. Dia bisa menyerangmu—" dan terlambat. Ketika Gold memperingatkan Sunbo untuk berhati-hati terhadap serangan milik Weavile yang satu ini, justru dia terkena serangan itu secara tiba-tiba dan langsung terlempar ke samping.

"Mengejutkan sekali! _Feint Attack_ benar-benar serangan kejutan bagi Pokemon tipe gelap!" seru Bianca. Silver tersenyum puas melihat Gold yang kebingungan karena serangan mendadaknya.

"Oke, Gold, sepertinya kau tidak bisa bermain-main lagi di sini," kata Silver.

"Aku memang tidak bermain-main dari awal. Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu, Silver! Sunbo, _Leaf Storm_!" seru Gold.

Sunbo mulai berputar-putar, menciptakan angin kencang yang bertiup di segala penjuru ruangan pertarungan. Kemudian, daun-daun mulai beterbangan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kecepatan yang tinggi membuat momentum yang dihasilkan juga tinggi sehingga walaupun daunnya kecil, akan tetapi mampu menyerang Weavile berkali-kali dan membuatnya kepayahan dan akhirnya jatuh kelelahan. Cheren yang melihat pertandingannya akhirnya memberikan keputusannya.

"Weavile tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Silver, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren. Silver mendekati Weavile yang terpakar pusing karena serangan daun yang banyak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Weavile. Aku juga merasa pusing," kata Silver sambil memasukkan Weavile kembali ke bola Pokemonnya.

"Ya, sepertinya harus ada pekerjaan baru di ruangan pertarungan ini. Namanya adalah tukang bersih-bersih ruangan pertarungan. Kalau menurutku, yang menerima pekerjaan ini akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak," kata Bianca.

Langsung pada waktu yang sama, Sun yang sedang mengurusi _Rhyhornia_ langsung fokus menonton pertandingan itu. Di sana, sudah ada Moon dan Yvonne yang menonton dan ketika Sun datang, mereka berdua langsung heran.

"Apa tadi ada yang berkata 'uang'?" tanya Sun. Itulah yang membuat Moon dan Yvonne heran.

Kembali ke ruangan pertarungan. Silver bersiap untuk mengeluarkan Pokemon ketiganya.

"Waktunya untuk membalas Sunbo. Honchkrow, beri kegelapan tingkatan yang baru!" seru Silver sambil mengeluarkan Pokemon tipe gelapnya yang lain, Honchkrow. Kali ini, juga bisa terbang. Silver langsung mempersiapkan serangan pertama Honchkrow kepada Sunflora milik Gold.

"Honchkrow, serang Sunflora itu dengan _Night Slash_!" seru Silver. Kemudian, Honchkrow terbang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan dipercepat karena gravitasi Mars, memberikan sabetan cepat dan gelap ke Sunbo dan melemparkan Sunbo jauh ke samping lapangan lagi.

"Sekali serang, dan Honchkrow langsung memberikan hantaman kuat kepada Sunflora milik Gold!" seru Bianca. Gold langsung berpikir untuk membalas Pokemon tipe gelap yang bisa terbang ini.

"Sunbo, dia harus kita lemahkan sedikit demi sedikit. Kita akan memakai gerakan itu terus menerus. Kau paham apa maksudku kan?" tanya Gold kepada Sunbo yang langsung memahami ide pemiliknya.

"Sepertinya Gold memiliki ide untuk mengalahkan Honchkrow. Ide apa yang akan ditunjukkan Gold kepada kita?" tanya Bianca. Pada saat itulah, Gold bersiap untuk menyerang Silver lagi.

"Sunbo, _Giga Drain_!" seru Gold. Sunbo menyerap energi dari Honchkrow seperti pada saat Sunbo menyerap energi Weavile, membuat Honchkrow sedikit melemah dan Sunbo sedikit menguat juga.

" _Giga Drain_? Apakah ini ide dari Gold?" tanya Bianca. Sementara itu, Silver berusaha untuk membaca ide dari gerakan yang dipakai Gold.

"Gold sudah memakai _Giga Drain_ dua kali dan itu menyerap energi Pokemonku. Itu berarti, aku harus menghabisi energinya sebelum Pokemon itu menghabisi energi Pokemonku. Baiklah, Honchkrow. Kau tahu harus bagaimana kan?" tanya Silver. Honchkrow mengangguk dan mempersilakan Silver membuat perintah untuknya.

"Honchkrow, _Brave Bird_!" seru Silver, dan Honchkrow langsung terbang dengan kecepatan yang dipercepat ke arah Sunbo yang terlihat tidak dapat berkutik dari serangannya dan akhirnya Sunbo tertubruk oleh kekuatan Honchkrow dan terhempas ke belakang. Honchkrow juga menjadi sedikit melemah karena penggunaan gerakan ini memang akan mengorbankan energi sendiri.

"Sunbo, masih dengan ide yang sama, _Giga Drain_!" seru Gold. Sunbo menyerap lagi energi dari Honchkrow. Sunbo masih dapat bertahan karena menyerapan energi dari Honchkrow, akan tetapi, tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Silver tersenyum karena dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya pertarungan Sunflora milikmu, termasuk penyerapan energi Pokemonku, harus berakhir di sini. Honchkrow, balas dia dengan _Foul Play_ ," kata Silver dengan santai. Honchkrow, di sisi lain, justru langsung terbang lagi dan memberikan hantaman terakhirnya kepada Sunbo. Hantaman yang cukup kuat sampai membuatnya terbentur dinding belakang dari sisi lapangannya. Dia langsung jatuh terkapar setelah serangan itu.

"Sunflora tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Gold, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren. Gold langsung memasukkan Sunbo kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Lalu, dia mempersiapkan Pokemon ketiganya.

"Sunbo, aku menemukan temanmu yang bisa membalas serangan Honchkrow. Togebo, keluarlah!" seru Gold, mengeluarkan Togebo si Togekiss. Kemudian, Gold langsung mempersiapkan serangan pertama Togebo untuk Honchkrow milik Silver.

"Togebo, pakai _Extrasensory_!" seru Gold. Togebo seperti mendapatkan kekuatan mistis indra keenam dan langsung mempengaruhi Honchkrow hingga membuatnya tidak terkendali dan jatuh sendiri.

"Kekuatan psikis? Kita belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ini akan sangat menarik!" seru Bianca. Gold tersenyum melihat Honchkrow bingung karena kekuatan aneh nan mistis itu. Namun Silver masih fokus untuk mengalahkan Gold. Dia lantas memberikan perintah kepada Honchkrow.

"Dia memakai kekuatan psikis ya? Oh, baiklah. Honchkrow, _Psychic_!" seru Silver. Honchkrow langsung menggunakan efek telekinesisnya untuk menghempaskan Togekiss itu ke atas, kemudian ke bawah. Itu membuat Togekiss itu bingung. Kebingungan ini membuat Gold tidak bisa memberikan perintah kepada Togekiss miliknya.

Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Silver untuk menyerang lagi.

"Mari kita akhiri. Honchkrow, pakai _Wing Attack_!" seru Silver. Lalu Honchkrow terbang menuju Togebo sambil mempersiapkan sayapnya untuk menyerang Togebo. Sekali serang, Togebo langsung terhempas lagi, dan ketika sudah berada di atas, dia memilih untuk terbang di atas. Dia masih kebingungan karena serangan _Psychic_ tadi. Ini adalah kesempatan berikutnya untuk Silver.

"Togekiss itu masih bingung. Mari kita serang dia lagi. Ini adalah penghabisan baginya. Honchkrow, serang Togekiss lagi dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Silver. Honchkrow langsung memakan mimpi-mimpi yang dimiliki Togekiss sekaligus menguras energinya, membuat Togekiss melemah seketika dan membuat Honchkrow menguat lagi.

Silver tersenyum karena dia bisa membalas Gold dengan serangan sejenis. Sementara itu, Gold kesal.

"Sial! Kau meniru gerakanku, ya?" tanya Gold.

"Aku tidak menirumu. Aku memakai penyerap energi tipe psikis sementara kau tipe rumput. Secara teknis, aku tidak menirumu," kata Silver. Kemudian, Gold mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan berikutnya.

"Togebo, kau sudah siap menyerang lagi kan?" tanya Gold. Togebo mengangguk karena dia sudah tersadar dari kebingungannya.

"Baiklah. Togebo, pakai _Fire Blast_!" seru Gold. Kemudian, Togebo menembakkan semburan api yang kuat, akan tetapi ...

"Honchkrow, menghindar, dan pakai _Dream Eater_ lagi!" seru Silver. Honchkrow langsung terbang menjauh dari semburan api itu dan langsung menyerap mimpi dan energi dari Togebo sampai energinya habis. Togebo langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Togekiss tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Gold, persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren. Gold mendekati Togebo yang tidak mampu bergerak lagi karena sudah kelelahan.

"Terima kasih, Togebo. Beristirahatlah," kata Gold sambil memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil pokemon keempatnya.

"Aibo, persiapkan ekor kuatmu untuk menghajar Pokemon Silver!" seru Gold dan keluarlah Aibo si Ambipom dari bola Pokemonnya. Langsung saja, Gold memberikan perintah pertamanya kepada Ambipom miliknya.

"Aibo, pakai _Giga Impact_ untuk menunjukkan siapa dirimu!" seru Gold. Aibo langsung melompat dan menyarangkan tubrukannya ke arah Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, menghindar, dan pakai _Dream Eater_!" seru Silver. Kemudian, Honchkrow berhasil bebas dari tubrukan yang dibuat oleh Ambipom milik Gold dan langsung menyerap mimpi dan energi dari Aibo dan membuat Aibo terjatuh tanpa hasil yang memuaskan bagi Gold.

"Aibo, kau masih kuat, kan?" tanya Gold. Aibo mengangguk dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

"Baiklah, berikan dia _Giga Impact_ lagi dan kali ini, jangan meleset!" seru Gold. Aibo melompat lagi dan kali ini, Honchkrow yang sedang terbang tidak berkutik dan langsung terkena tubrukan keras dari Aibo. Honchkrow langsung jatuh dari ketinggian dan harus menanggung kesakitan karena serangan dari Gold. Silver masih tersenyum.

"Honchkrow, pakai _Dream Eater_ lagi, apapun yang terjadi!" seru Silver. Honchkrow menyerap lagi mimpi dari Aibo dan membuatnya bertambah lemah. Sementara itu, Honchkrow kembali prima.

"Wah, sepertinya ide dari Gold dicuri oleh Silver dengan telak. Silver terus-menerus menyerap energi dari Gold. Akankah Ambipom milik Gold bisa bertahan dari penyerapan energi yang terus-menerus ini?" tanya Bianca.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, kau mencuri ideku!" seru Gold.

"Aku tidak mencurinya. Aku hanya memakai idemu pada waktu yang tepat dan langsung mengubah keadaan. Serang saja Honchkrow, dan kau akan menyesal," kata Silver.

"Dasar kau ini, Silver! _Giga Impact_!" seru Gold yang terbakar emosi. Aibo langsung melompat dan berusaha untuk menghantam Honchkrow lagi. Namun ...

"Honchkrow, menghindar, dan serang Ambipom itu dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Silver. Honchkrow berhasil terbang tepat pada waktunya dan akhirnya ketika Aibo jatuh tanpa dapat menghantam Honchkrow, Honchkrow milik Silver itu menyerap mimpi dan energi dari Aibo dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Ambipom tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Gold, persiapkan Pokemon terakhir!" seru Cheren. Gold berjalan pelan ke Aibo miliknya yang terkapar.

"Maaf, Aibo. Sepertinya aku terlalu terpancing. _Dream Eater_ milik Silver harus dibalas dengan sesuatu," kata Gold sambil memasukkan Aibo kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan Pokemon terakhirnya.

"Exbo, keluarlah, dan bakar Silver dan Pokemonnya!" seru Gold, mengeluarkan Exbo si Typhlosion yang langsung memasang mode serangnya.

"Exbo, _Blast Burn_!" seru Gold, dan Exbo langsung meluncurkan api dari tanah, menyebar sampai mendekati Honchkrow. Namun, Silver memiliki ide lain. Ide yang sama seperti ide sebelumnya untuk menyedot energi Pokemon.

"Honchkrow, menghindar lagi, dan serang dia dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Silver. Tepat pada waktunya, Honchkrow terbang dan selamat dari semburan panas yang dihasilkan oleh Exbo dan kembali menyedot energi dan mimpi dari Exbo. Honchkrow kembali ke kondisinya yang paling prima sementara Exbo sedikit melemah.

"Exbo, kau masih kuat kan?" tanya Gold. Exbo mengangguk dan menyemburkan api di belakang kepalanya. Ini saatnya Gold membalas Silver.

"Exbo, serang Honchkrow milik Silver dengan _Overheat_!" seru Gold. Exbo langsung meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya sendiri sampai dia kepanasan dan panasnya tersebar ke seluruh ruangan pertarungan. Honchkrow yang terbang tidak dapat menghindar dari panas berlebih yang dikeluarkan dari Exbo. Bbahkan Bianca juga kepanasan sampai ...

"Pemirsa, suhu udara di Airy-0 kali ini adalah mendekati 40 derajat Celsius. Kalau ini pantai, enaknya kita berjemur sambil menikmati hangatnya mentari. Itu kalau Anda ingin mencoklatkan tubuh," kata Bianca, bersiap dengan kacamata hitam dan topinya.

"Hei, kau masih punya kacamata hitamnya?" tanya Cheren.

"Tentu saja," kata Bianca, memberikan kacamata hitam kepada Cheren. Namun ...

"Bianca, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kacamata apa yang kau berikan padaku?" tanya Cheren, tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kemudian, Bianca melihat tasnya dan menemukan bahwa sisa kacamata yang dia bawa adalah ...

"Maaf, Cheren. Itu kacamata gerhana," kata Bianca. Cheren hanya bisa menepuk keningnya lagi sementara Bianca hanya bisa terkekeh. Sementara itu, Silver yang juga kepanasan masih berpegang teguh dengan idenya.

"Honchkrow, _Dream Eater_ lagi!" seru Silver. Honchkrow menyerap mimpi dari Exbo lagi dan membuatnya kembali menguat dan membuat Exbo melemah lagi dan lagi.

"Sial! Silver memakai serangan itu terus. Kalau aku tidak dapat memberikan serangan yang kekuatannya sebanding, aku bisa kalah. Exbo, serang Honchkrow dengan _Blast Burn_!" seru Gold. Exbo memunculkan api dari tanah lagi dan kali ini, semakin tinggi.

"Honchkrow, menghindar!" seru Silver, tapi api dari serangan Exbo terlalu tinggi untuk dihindari oleh Honchkrow sehingga dia terkena api panas dari Exbo.

"Honchkrow, serang mimpinya lagi dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Silver. Sekali lagi, Honchkrow menyerap energi dan mimpi dari Exbo dan pada akhirnya Exbo mulai kelelahan karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Gold, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kau sudah kalah. Menyerahlah," kata Silver, kalem.

"Kau juga sama saja, Silver. Seranganku berikutnya bisa membuatmu jatuh seketika. Exbo, _Blast Burn_ lagi!" seru Gold. Exbo langsung menyemburkan api dari tanah lagi dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan pertarungan. Honchkrow yang sudah kepanasan dibuat panas lagi oleh serangan api itu. Pada akhirnya, dia pingsan dalam keadaan kepanasan.

"Honchkrow tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Silver, persiapkan Pokemon keempat," kata Cheren yang kali ini sudah memakai kacamata hitam yang tepat. Silver langsung mendekati Pokemonnya yang kepanasan itu.

"Honchkrow, kau luar biasa bisa bertahan sampai titik ini. Tenang saja, Gold akan segera kalah," kata Silver sambil memasukkan kembali Pokemonnya ke dalam bolanya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan Pokemon terakhirnya.

"Mari kita akhiri ini. Feraligatr, keluarlah!" seru Silver, mengeluarkan Feraligatr, hasil evolusi terakhir dari _Pokemon_ _starter_ yang dia miliki, atau tepatnya, yang dia curi.

"Wah, lihatlah ini! Dua _Pokemon_ _starter_ yang sudah berevolusi. Typhlosion dari Cyndaquil, dan Feraligatr dari Totodile. Mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang berlawanan seperti pemiliknya. Namun terlihat bahwa pertandingan ini akan diselesaikan dengan mudah," kata Bianca. Silver langsung mempersiapkan serangan pertamanya.

"Feraligatr, semprot dia dengan _Water Gun_!" seru Silver. Feraligatr langsung menembak Exbo dengan tembakan air yang langsung mengenai Exbo dan mendorongnya sedikit ke belakang. Dengan semua serangan ini, Exbo sudah berada dalam keadaan terlemahnya.

"Exbo, bisakah kau bertahan sebentar saja?" tanya Gold. Exbo hanya bisa terdiam. Api di belakang kepalanya sedikit meredup.

"Exbo! Jangan menyerah! Walaupun kita akan kalah, kita buktikan bahwa kita tetap akan bertarung sampai akhir! Lagipula, ini bukan pertandingan terakhir kita, melainkan pertandingan pertama. Kita akan semakin kuat selama kita terus semangat!" seru Gold. Exbo mulai mendengarkan.

"Lagipula, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja di pertarungan berikutnya. Aku jamin itu," kata Gold. Exbo mulai memanaskan dirinya lagi di sisa energinya.

"Kau siap untuk menyerang lagi?" tanya Gold. Exbo mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah. Mari kita berikan serangan untuk Feraligatr itu. _Wild Charge_!" seru Gold. Semua orang terkejut dengan pilihan Gold.

"Tunggu dulu! _Wild Charge_ , di keadaannya yang seperti itu? Itu bunuh diri!" seru Crystal yang sedang menonton bersama Platinum dan Emerald di perpustakaan. Sebagai tambahan, dia dalam keadaan bingung dan sedih melihat Gold yang hanya satu langkah menuju kekalahan.

Sementara itu, Exbo mengumpulkan muatan listrik liar dan setelah dirasa cukup, dia berikan ke Feraligatr yang langsung tersetrum. Namun, karena sengatan listrik itu juga mengenai dirinya sendiri, dia juga tersetrum dan akhirnya terjatuh. Cheren membuka kacamatanya dan memberikan keputusannya setelah dia melihat keadaan Exbo.

"Typhlosion tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Pemenang pertandingan sol ini adalah Silver!" seru Cheren. Tribun penonton tak nyata yang terpampang di dinding ruang pertandingan langsung ramai dengan sorakan gembira dari pendukung dan penonton di sana. Sementara itu, Gold mendekati Exbo.

"Sampai akhir. Itulah kau, Exbo. Terima kasih," kata Gold yang memasukkan Pokemonnya kembali ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke tengah lapangan, di mana Silver sudah berada di sana, menunggunya. Kali ini, dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Itu membuat Gold heran.

"Silver, kau tersenyum?" tanya Gold. Silver mengangguk.

"Pertandingan yang menarik. Meskipun aku yang menang, tapi strategimu yang membuatku menang. Jadi, walaupun kau kalah, selamat untukmu, Gold," kata Silver sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk Gold. Gold akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan menyalami Silver. Sorakan kembali menggelora saat mereka berdua bersalaman.

Bianca dan Cheren sudah berada di kursinya masing-masing. Mereka mulai membicarakan pertandingan yang baru saja selesai tadi.

"Itu tadi adalah pertandingan yang keren, Cheren. Pada awalnya, Gold meminpin, tapi di bagian akhir, Silver membalikkan keadaan, bahkan Silver masih belum menggunakan satu Pokemonnya," kata Bianca.

"Benar sekali. Ada satu Pokemon yang belum dikeluarkan oleh Silver yaitu Gyarados yang bersinar," kata Cheren.

"Gyarados bersinar?" tanya Bianca.

"Ya, seperti Gyarados tapi dengan warna yang berbeda. Yang dimiliki Red adalah Gyarados biasa," kata Cheren.

"Seperti itu ya? Lalu, bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Bianca.

"Kuakui bahwa pertandingan ini didominasi dengan serangan penyedot energi, baik dari Gold maupun Silver. Sayangnya, Gold tidak dapat mempertahankan serangan _Giga Drain_ secara maksimal sehingga Silver mampu menyerang balik dan membalikkan keadaannya dengan _Dream Eater_ ," kata Cheren.

"Bicara tentang _Dream Eater_ , itu mengingatkanku akan Black. Musharna milik Black sangat menyukainya karena mimpinya yang sangat banyak sampai-sampai bisa dimakan terus," kata Bianca.

"Ha, benar juga. Mereka memiliki simbiosis mutualisme. Black bisa menjernihkan pikirannya dari mimpinya yang saking menumpuk di kepala, dan Musharna bisa kenyang karena memakan mimpi milik Black terus," kata Cheren.

"Semoga saja Black tidak sedang dimakan mimpinya kali ini," kata Bianca, lalu mereka terkekeh bersama.

"Nah, itulah MPB-300 untuk sol ini. Pertandingan berikutnya akan dilaksanakan pada 24 Sagittarius 300 pada jam yang sama, 19.30 waktu Airy. Yang akan bertarung pada sol itu adalah Crystal dan Ruby. Pada akhirnya, saya Bianca dan rekan saya, Cheren, mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi," kata Bianca.

Akhirnya, lambang MPB-300 muncul dengan layar belakang masih berupa lapangan ruangan pertandingan. Kemudian, acaranya ditutup dengan banyak baris yang menunjukkan siapa yang bekerja di dalam pembuatan acara ini.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Perhatian, ini bukan iklan untuk serangan** _ **Dream Eater**_ **. Kalau ini iklan untuk** _ **Dream Eater**_ **, Black pasti akan muncul dengan Musharna di kepalanya, menyerap mimpinya.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	29. Sol 23

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf kembali. Ini adalah episode ke-29. Ini saatnya untuk melihat data-data dari beberapa kru misi** _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_ **ke-34 (baru ingat bahwa belum ada keterangan mengenai ini). Ada tambahan spesial di akhirnya heuuu~~~**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _Sol 23, 23 Sagittarius 300_

Matahari baru saja terbit di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_ , tempat di mana kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 bekerja. Ada yang sudah berada di ruang pusat kendali seperti Green, Blue, dan Silver. Ada yang masih tidur seperti Gold. Ada yang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk sol ini. Biasanya Diamond, tapi kali ini dengan Platinum. Ada juga yang sudah berada di depan komputernya, melihat data dari beberapa orang yang menjadi kru misi.

Orang yang melihat data tersebut adalah kapten dari misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34, Red. Dia membaca data dari beberapa kru misi, terutama data dari pemegang Pokedex. Dia berpikir bahwa dirasa perlu untuk sesekali melihat data dari krunya sendiri.

Di pundaknya, ada Pikachu kesayangannya yang bernama Pika. Dia meminta Red untuk memperlihatkan data dari Pokemon milik pemegang Pokedex.

"Pi pikapi pika pichupi chuchu,"

"Hmmm, sepertinya itu bisa dipakai, Pika. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana Pokemon yang dimiliki oleh teman-teman kita. Sepertinya ini akan menarik," kata Red. Pika mengangguk, setuju dengan pendapat dari pemiliknya tersebut.

"Kita mulai dari mana, Pika?" tanya Red. Pika langsung menunjuk dirinya.

"Oke, oke, sepertinya aku harus membaca dataku sendiri," kata Red. Dia mulai membuka data tentang dirinya sendiri dan membacanya.

 _Red Sang Petarung. Lahir pada tanggal 8 Agustus 2140. Golongan darahnya O. Berat badannya 58 kg dan tinggi badannya 172 cm. Berasal dari Pallet Town, Kanto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Poli si Poliwrath, level 80, tipe Air/Petarung. Saur si Venusaur, level 84, tipe Rumput/Racun. Pika si Pikachu, level 88, tipe Listrik. Snor si Snorlax, level 89, tipe Normal. Vee si Espeon, level 65, tipe Psikis. Gyara si Gyarados, level 84, tipe Air/Terbang. Aero si Aerodactyl, level 85, tipe Batu/Terbang._

Kemudian, Red melanjutkan pembacaan datanya dengan membaca masing-masing data dari pemegang Pokedex. Data pemegang Pokedex kedua yang dia baca adalah milik rivalnya, Green Oak.

 _Green Oak Sang Pelatih. Lahir pada tanggal 22 November 2140. Golongan darahnya AB. Berat badannya 60 kg dan tinggi badannya 175 cm. Berasal dari Pallet Town, Kanto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Scizor level 82, tipe Serangga/Baja. Charizard level 89, tipe Api/Terbang. Golduck level 88, tipe Air. Machamp level 80, tipe Petarung. Porygon2 level 78, tipe Normal. Rhyperior level 82, tipe Tanah/Batu. Pumpkaboo level 55, tipe Hantu/Rumput._

 _Blue Sang Pengevolusi. Lahir pada tanggal 1 Juni 2140. Golongan darahnya B. Berat badannya 48 kg dan tingi badannya 165 cm. Berasal dari Pallet Town, Kanto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Jiggly si Wigglytuff, level 77, tipe Normal/Peri. Granbull level 22, tipe Peri. Blasty si Blastoise, level 80, tipe Air. Ditty si Ditto, level 60, tipe Normal. Clefy si Cefable, level 68, tipe Peri. Nido si Nidoqueen, level 69, tipe Racun/Tanah. Ririri si Jigglypuff, level 25, tipe Normal/Peri._

 _Amarillo del Bosque Verde alias Yellow Sang Penyembuh. Lahir pada tanggal 3 Maret 2142. Golongan darahnya A. Berat badannya 39 kg dan tinggi badannya 148 cm. Berasal dari Viridian Forest, Kanto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Ratty si Raticate, level 25, tipe Normal. Dody si Dodrio, level 33, tipe Normal/Terbang. Gravvy si Golem, level 39, tipe Batu/Tanah. Omny si Omastar, level 42, tipe Batu/Air. Kitty si Butterfree, level 20, tipe Serangga/Terbang. Chuchu si Pikachu, level 31, tipe Listrik._

"Nah, Pika. Itu tadi semuanya dari Kanto. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai membaca yang dari daerah lain? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan Johto?" tanya Red. Pika mengangguk setuju dengan ide Red. Kemudian, Red membaca data dari pemegang Pokedex dari Johto.

 _Gold Sang Penetas. Lahir pada tanggal 21 Juli 2143. Golongan darahnya B. Berat badannya 52 kg dan tinggi badannya 168 cm. Berasal dari New Bark Town, Johto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Aibo si Ambipom, level 83, tipe Normal. Polibo si Politoed, level 80, tipe Air. Exbo si Typhlosion, level 84, tipe Api. Sunbo si Sunflora, level 75, tipe Rumput. Sudobo si Sudowoodo, level 78, tipe Batu. Togebo si Togekiss, level 81, tipe Peri/Terbang. Pibu si Pichu, level tidak diketahui, tipe Listrik._

 _Silver Sang Penukar. Lahir pada tanggal 24 Desember 2143. Golongan darahnya AB. Berat badannya 53 kg dan tinggi badannya 170 cm. Berasal dari Viridian City, Kanto, tapi tinggal di Johto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Weavile level 84, tipe Gelap/Es. Kingdra level 80, tipe Air/Naga. Feraligatr level 83, tipe Air. Honchkrow level 79, tipe Gelap/Terbang. Gyarados level 80, tipe Air/Terbang._

 _Crystal Sang Penangkap. Lahir pada tanggal 30 April 2143. Golongan darahnya A. Berat badannya 46 kg dan tinggi badannya 162 cm. Berasal dari Violet City, Johto. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Chumee si Smoochum, level 48, tipe Es/Psikis. Archy si Arcanine, level 79, tipe Api. Parasee si Parasect, level 75, tipe Serangga/Rumput. Bonee si Cubone, level 73, tipe Tanah. Monlee si Hitmonchan, level 78, tipe Petarung. Natee si Xatu, level 60, tipe Psikis/Terbang. Megaree si Meganium, level 80, tipe Rumput._

"Akhirnya, bagian Johto selesai. Itu mengingatkanku, bukankah pertandingan antara Crystal dan Ruby akan dilakukan besok?" tanya Red. Pika yang ada di pundaknya mengangguk.

"Itu berarti, bagaimana kalau kita cek data untuk kru misi kita yang berasal dari Hoenn?" tanya Red. Pika mengangguk tanda setuju. Kemudian, dia dan Pika mulai membaca data dari pemegang Pokedex yang berasal dari Hoenn.

 _Ruby Sang Pemikat. Lahir pada tanggal 2 Juli 2145. Golongan darahnya O. Berat badannya49 kg dan tinggi badannya 163 cm. Berasal dari Littleroot Town, Hoenn. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Nana si Mightyena, level 69, tipe Gelap. Kiki si Delcatty, level 68, tipe Normal. Rara si Gardevoir, level 70, tipe Psikis/Peri. Mumu si Swampert, level 71, tipe Air/Tanah. Feefee si Milotic, level 75, tipe Air. Fofo si Castform, level 70, tipenya dapat berubah-ubah sesuai cuaca. Ketika cuacanya cerah, berkabut, berbadai pasi, atau muram, tipenya Normal. Ketika cuacanya panas, tipenya Api. Ketika cuacanya hujan, tipenya Air. Ketika cuacanya hujan es, tipenya Es._

 _Sapphire Birch Sang Penakluk. Lahir pada tanggal 20 September 2145. Golongan darahnya O. Berat badannya 45 kg dan tinggi badannya 158 cm. Berasal dari Littleroot Town, Hoenn. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Rono si Aggron, level 54, tipe Baja/Batu. Chic si Blaziken, level 59, tipe Api/Petarung. Troppy si Tropius, level 56, tipe Rumput/Terbang. Phado si Donphan, level 58, tipe Tanah. Kirly si Gallade, level 59, tipe Psikis/Petarung._

 _Emerald Sang Penenang. Lahir pada tanggal 31 Mei 2146. Golongan darahnya AB. Berat badannya 28 kg dan tinggi badannya 125 cm. Berasal dari Hoenn. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Sceptile level 69, tipe Rumput. Sudowoodo level 62, tipe Batu. Dusclops level 61, tipe Hantu. Snorlax level 60, tipe Normal. Mr. Mime level 63, tipe Psikis/Peri. Mantine level 65, tipe Air/Terbang, bonus Remoraid._

"Bonus Remoraid? Seperti dapat hadiah saja karena evolusi," kata Red. Pika hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak mengerti maksud dari Red. Kemudian, Red membaca data dari pemegang Pokedex asal Sinnoh yang jumlahnya tiga.

 _Diamond Sang Pengempati. Lahir pada tanggal 4 April 2150. Golongan darahnya A. Berat badannya 51 kg dan tinggi badannya 151 cm. Berasal dari Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Lax si Munchlax, level 56, tipe Normal. Tru si Torterra, level 60, tipe Rumput/Tanah. Don si Bastiodon, level 49, tipe Batu/Baja. Kit si Lickilicky, level 53, tipe Normal. Moo si Mamoswine, level 65, tipe Es/Tanah. Reg si Regigigas, level 75, tipe Normal._

 _Pearl Sang Penentu. Lahir pada tanggal 6 Juni 2150. Golongan darahnya B. Berat badannya 45 kg dan tinggi badannya 157 cm. Berasal dari Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Chatler si Chatot, level 50, tipe Normal/Terbang. Chimler si Infernape, level 65, tipe Api/Petarung. Rayler si Luxray, level 60, tipe Listrik. Zeller si Buizel, level 53, tipe Air. Tauler si Tauros, level 58, tipe Normal. Digler si Diglett, level 48, tipe Tanah._

 _Platinum Berlitz Sang Pemaham. Lahir pada tanggal 27 Oktober 2150. Golongan darahnya A. Berat badannya 39,5 kg dan tinggi badannya 153 cm. Berasal dari Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Rapidash level 59, tipe Api. Empoleon level 68, tipe Air/Baja. Lopunny level 51, tipe Normal. Froslass level 60, tipe Es/Hantu. Cherrim level 49, tipe Rumput. Pachirisu level 53, tipe Listrik._

Akhirnya, semua data dari pemegang Pokedex dari wilayah yang dekat dengan Kanto telah terbaca. Red bertanya kepada Pika.

"Pika, apa kita lanjutkan untuk wilayah yang lain? Masih ada 8 pemegang Pokedex lagi," kata Red. Pika mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Red. Yang pertama, Red membuka data dari pemegang Pokedex dari Unova. Ada 4 pemegang Pokedex dari Unova.

 _Black Sang Pemimpi. Lahir pada tanggal 8 Oktober 2151. Golongan darahnya O. Berat badannya 47 kg dan tinggi badannya 165 cm. Berasal dari Nuvema Town, Unova. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Brav si Braviary, level 59, tipe Normal/Terbang. Musha si Musharna, level 57, tipe Psikis. Bo si Emboar, level 51, tipe Api/Petarung. Tula si Galvantula, level 59, tipe Serangga/Listrik. Costa si Carracosta, level 45, tipe Air/Batu. Reshiram dengan level yang tidak diketahui, tipe Naga/Api._

 _White Sang Pemimpi. Lahir pada tanggal 5 Oktober 2151. Golongan darahnya A. Berat badannya 44 kg dan tinggi badannya 161 cm. Berasal dari Floccesy Town, Unova. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Amanda si Serperior, level 40, tipe Rumput. Darlene si Deerling, level 33, tipe Normal/Rumput. Dorothy si Stunfisk, level 38, tipe Tanah/Listrik. Nancy si Alomomola, level 38, tipe Air. Solly si Solosis, level 32, tipe Psikis. Barbara si Vullaby, level 42, tipe Gelap/Terbang._

 _Blake Sang Penangkap. Lahir pada tanggal 4 Mei 2155. Golongan darahnya tidak diketahui. Berat badannya 50 kg dan tinggi badannya 152 cm. Berasal dari Unova. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Dewott level 45, tipe Air. Genesect level 59, tipe Serangga/Baja. Keldemaru si Keldeo, level 40, tipe Air/Petarung. Kabutomaru si Kabutops, level 55, tipe Batu/Air. Liomaru si Gliscor, level 55, tipe Tanah/Terbang._

 _Whitley Sang Pembebas. Lahir pada tanggal 16 September 2155. Golongan darahnya B. Berat badannya 43 kg dan tinggi badannya 150 cm. Berasal dari White Forest, Unova. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya adalah Foongy si Foongus, level tidak diketahui, tipe Rumput/Racun._

"Hmmm, Blake sudah memiliki 5 Pokemon ya? Sementara itu, Whitley masih memiliki 1 Pokemon saja. Pasti Pokemon milik Blake belum dikirim ke pangkalan. Kalau begini, Blake seharusnya bisa mengikuti pertandingan, tapi pengaturan pertandingannya akan menjadi kacau. Sayang sekali datanya datang terlambat," kata Red. Kemudian, Red membuka data untuk pemegang Pokedex dari Kalos.

 _X Sang Penyendiri. Lahir pada tanggal 6 November 2155. Golongan darahnya AB. Berat badannya 40 kg dan tinggi badannya 149 cm. Berasal dari Vaniville Town, Kalos. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Kanga dan Li'l Kanga si Kangaskhan, level 49, tipe Normal. Marisso si Chesnaught, level 59, tipe Rumput/Petarung. Salamè si Charizard, level 38, tipe Api/Terbang. Élec si Manectric, level 48, tipe Listrik. Garma si Gengar, level 48, tipe Hantu/Racun. Rute si Pinsir, level 47, tipe Serangga._

 _Yvonne Gabena Sang Penerbang. Lahir pada tanggal 2 Februari 2156. Golongan darahnya O. Berat badannya 43 kg dan tinggi badannya 153 cm. Berasal dari Vaniville Town, Kalos. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Fletchy si Fletchinder, level 34, tipe Api/Terbang. Veevee si Sylveon, level 47, tipe Peri. Croaky si Greninja, level 47, tipe Air/Gelap. Rhyrhy si Rhyhorn, level 41, tipe Tanah/Batu. Solsol si Absol, level 49, tipe Gelap._

"Akhirnya, hanya tinggal pemegang Pokedex dari Alola. Mereka anak baru, makanya data mereka bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu," kata Red. Kemudian, Red membuka data pemegang Pokedex dari Alola.

 _Sun Sang Penghemat. Lahir pada tanggal 31 Agustus 2157. Golongan darahnya B. Berat badannya 42 kg dan tinggi badannya 141 cm. Berasal dari Alola. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Dollar si Meowth khas Alola, level 49, tipe Gelap. En si Litten, level 16, tipe Api. Baht si Wishiwashi, level belum diketahui, tipe Air._

 _Moon Sang Pencampur. Lahir pada tanggal 1 Januari 2157. Golongan darahnya B. Berat badannya 38 kg dan tinggi badannya 145 cm. Berasal dari Alola. Pokemon yang dimiliki, level, dan tipenya antara lain: Grubbin level 30, tipe Serangga. Mareanie level 35, tipe Racun/Air. Grimer khas Alola level 32, tipe Racun/Gelap. Rowlet level 16, tipe Rumput/Terbang._

"Aaaaaa ..." Red langsung menyandar di kursinya setelah membaca semua data dari pemegang Pokedex.

"Pika?" tanya Pika.

"Oh, kau ingin sarapan sekarang? Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin sarapan, lagipula aku sudah lapar," kata Red yang berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan. Setelah dia keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Dia melihat Gold yang wajahnya suram seperti Pokemon tipe gelap.

"Ada apa dengannya, Pika?" tanya Red. Pika hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya lagi.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Data tanggal, bulan, golongan darah, dan gelarnya adalah resmi dan nyata, demikian pula dengan data Pokemonnya. Tanggal tahunnya adalah perkiraan paling masuk akal dari tanggal kejadian pada cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih pada Pokespedia yang memberikan pembaruan data dari para pemegang Pokedex.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	30. Sol 23b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-30. Inilah curahan hati para perempuan yang menjadi kru misi** _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_ **ke-34.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _Sol 23, 23 Sagittarius 300, 08.33 AMT_

Coretan demi coretan dia arahkan ke kertas kosong di mejanya. Imajinasinya yang menyebar luas di dalam neokorteks otaknya berfokus pada satu tujuan, yaitu gambar yang indah dan bermakna. Gambar yang dia lukiskan pada kertasnya adalah lukisan seorang laki-laki yang mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat tangannya. Latar belakangnya adalah tanah Mars yang berumput dan langit jingga yang mulai membiru. Di langit, ada Matahari yang sebagian permukaannya tertutup oleh sebuah sosok kecil. Mungkin Fobos.

Setelah beberapa goresan terakhir, dia memberikan tanda terakhir pada gambarnya. Sebuah tanda tangan yang menunjukkan hak cipta dari gambarnya. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan alat gambarnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi makan yang dia tempati.

Ya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan gambar terbarunya di ruang makan pangkalan. Dia menggambar sembari menunggu makanan paginya datang, tapi sepertinya gambarannya lebih cepat daripada makanannya. Dia menarik napasnya untuk mengembalikan energinya yang terkuras untuk menggambar. Itu, sampai pemberi energinya yang sebenarnya datang.

Seorang laki-laki datang mendekatinya. Laki-laki itu tinggi dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Warna matanya mewakili namanya sendiri. Wajahnya menunjukkan semangat yang berapi-api. Senyumannya membuat sang penggambar itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan malu. Sebenarnya, inspirasi dari gambarnya diambil darinya. Laki-laki yang berdiri bebas itu adalah laki-laki yang kali ini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gambar apa itu, Yellow?" tanya seseorang itu. Suara itulah yang membuat sang penggambar yang bernama Yellow ini melayang bagaikan Butterfree yang benar-benar bebas. Dia benar-benar tahu suara laki-laki yang dapat membuatnya melayang itu. Itu tidak lain adalah orang yang berada di dalam hatinya Yellow selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Red ... Red-san?" tanya Yellow terbata-bata. Mata mereka berdua langsung bertemu. Mereka langsung merasakan kenyamanan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Yellow adalah yang paling merasakan nyaman sekaligus debaran kuat di dalam jantungnya.

"Ini ... gambar yang bagus. Kau menggambarkanku sebagai lelaki merdeka di tanah Mars ini, ya?" tanya Red. Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Red ini ternyata sesuai dengan harapan Yellow. Yellow lantas mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua duduk.

"Mengapa kau menggambarku seperti itu?" tanya Red.

"Karena ... kau adalah pemimpin misi ini, sebuah misi yang memulai misi besar teraformasi Mars. Suatu saat nanti, tanah Mars akan penuh dengan rumput, langitnya membiru, dan kau bisa bebas hidup di Mars, Red-san," kata Yellow. Red tersenyum manis kepada Yellow sambil memandang gambar yang dibuat oleh Yellow ini.

"Ya, gambarnya memang keren, tapi kau tahu, Yellow? Aku tidak akan bisa membebaskan Mars untuk kita tanpa bantuan semua orang dalam misi ini, termasuk kau, Yellow. Semua usaha dari kita semua yang bisa mendekatkan diri kita ke Bumi Kedua kita," kata Red.

"Benarkah, Red-san? Aku hanya kru biasa yang hanya bisa memberikan sedikit kontribusi bagi misi ini," kata Yellow.

"Kau tahu, Yellow? Bahkan seorang ahli botani yang hidup sendiri di Mars bisa memberikan kontribusinya hanya dari bidangnya sendiri. Aku mengetahuinya dari buku yang dibaca Green. Kau juga bisa memberikan kontribusi dengan caramu sendiri, Yellow. Aku jamin itu," kata Red.

"Bahkan lukisan?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa orang terkenal yang menyukai gambar yang kau buat dan kirim ke Bumi. Gambarmu seperti perwakilan pemikiran kami terhadap misi kami. Bahkan mereka memintamu untuk terus menggambar," kata Red.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Red-san," kata Yellow.

Sementara itu, Blue melihat mereka berdua dari kursi ruang makan yang agak jauh dari mereka berdua. Bersamanya, ada Crystal, Sapphire, dan Platinum yang sedang menikmati kentang rebus mereka. Crystal dan Platinum memakan kentangnya dengan santai dan kalem, sementara Sapphire memakannya dengan liar, rakus, dan cepat. Platinum yang melihat Sapphire memakan kentangnya dengan cepat menasihatinya.

"Sapphire, bisakah kau memakan kentangmu dengan perlahan dan nikmati kentangnya?" tanya Platinum.

"Tidak ... bisa ... harus ... makan ... untuk ... melatih ... _prissy ... boy_!" kata Sapphire sambil masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memakan kentangnya, Sapphire. Lagipula, pertandingannya masih akan berlangsung besok," kata Platinum.

"Ingin ... berlatih ... dengan ... Ruby ... agar ... mau ... bertarung!" seru Sapphire, lagi, dengan mengunyah kentangnya.

"Memang susah kalau Ruby. Dia tidak menyukai pertarungan Pokemon. Dia lebih menyukai kontes Pokemon daripada pertarungan Pokemon," kata Crystal. Platinum memasang wajah seriusnya, berpikir tentang sikap Sapphire yang seperti ini.

"Sapphire benar-benar ingin Ruby memenangkan pertarungan ini," kata Platinum.

"Aku harus berhati-hati, walaupun dia ahli di kontes, tapi dia kuat bertarung juga," kata Crystal. Kemudian, Platinum melihat Blue yang masih melihat Red dan Yellow mengobrol di pojokan ruang makan.

"Blue, ada yang menarik dari Red dan Yellow?" tanya Platinum.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka melihat mereka berdua bersama. Mereka seperti pasangan suami istri yang akur dan harmonis. Mereka bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih yang memadu cinta. Maksudku, ayolah, mereka berdua sudah berumur tua, 32 dan 30 tahun. Seharusnya mereka berdua cepat-cepat bersatu!" seru Blue.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Blue? Kau juga berumur 32 tahun, bahkan jadi kru misi tertua di sini. Kau belum punya kekasih juga," kata Sapphire.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita semua di sini? Kita notabene belum memiliki pasangan. Belum adanya pasangan bukan hal unik di sini," kata Crystal.

"Ahhh, kalian ini belum tahu apa-apa. Aku sudah memiliki rencana agar kalian semua memiliki pasangan. Bahkan, juga untuk mempersatukan dua orang yang ada di sana itu menjadi pasangan suami istri pertama di Mars," kata Blue sambil menunjuk Red dan Yellow. Crystal, Sapphire, dan Platinum hanya bisa menganga.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Blue. Mana mungkin manusia bisa menikah di Mars?" tanya Crystal.

"Bisa saja. Tidak ada larangan untuk menikah di Mars. Yang ada hanya larangan berhubungan intim di Mars. Benar kan?" tanya Blue. Platinum terdiam sambil memikirkan kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Blue.

"Yang dikatakan Blue masuk akal. Pernikahan bisa dilakukan di Mars selama mereka dapat menahan nafsu biologis mereka. Red tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, demikian pula dengan Yellow. Jadi, sepertinya kita bisa membantu Blue untuk menyatukan mereka berdua," kata Platinum. Crystal menganga kali ini.

"Kau setuju dengan idenya Blue?" tanya Crystal sambil melotot melihat Platinum. Platinum hanya mengangguk. Crystal hanya bisa menepuk keningnya.

"Kau terlalu naif, Platinum. Kau tidak tahu maksudnya Blue," kata Crystal. Blue hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya sambil terkekeh.

Sementara itu, di bengkel kendaraan _Rhyhornia_ , Moon dan Yvonne membicarakan hal ilmiah mengenai ide Yvonne yang berhubungan dengan penerbangan.

"Yvonne, sepertinya yang kita perlukan adalah pendorong, bukan hanya sayap," kata Moon.

"Pendorong? Apakah dengan kepakan saja tidak cukup?" tanya Yvonne. Moon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kepakan sayap tidak cukup. Gravitasi Mars memang lemah, tapi masih cukup kuat untuk membuatmu tetap di tanah. Kita bisa terbang di Titan karena dua hal. Pertama, gravitasi Titan lebih kecil daripada Bulan. Kedua, atmosfer Titan satu setengah kali lebih bertekanan daripada atmosfer Bumi. Mars tidak memiliki gravitasi yang terlalu rendah dan atmosfernya terlalu tipis. Kita perlu pendorong," kata Moon.

"Baiklah, tapi pendorong macam apa yang kita perlukan?" tanya Yvonne.

"Pendorong yang mengangkat dengan gaya rendah dan sayap fleksibel," kata Moon.

"Tidak sekalian yang berpendorong kuat?" tanya Yvonne.

"Tentu tidak. Kita tidak ingin terbang terlalu jauh ke atas. Kita ingin ketinggian stabil seperti pesawat di Bumi," kata Moon.

"Masuk akal," kata Yvonne.

"Eh, ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke ruang makan," kata Moon.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita sarapan," kata Yvonne. Kemudian, Yvonne dan Moon berjalan ke ruang makan.

Kembali ke ruang makan, ada White dan Bianca yang sedang membicarakan rencana perekaman untuk pertarungan besok.

"Bianca, aku mendapatkan laporan dari Bumi bahwa acara pertarungan Pokemon kemarin mendapatkan respon positif dari para penonton di Bumi," kata White.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Bianca.

"Yang pertama, dari pertarungan itu sendiri, dan yang kedua, dari tingkahmu kemarin yang sangat kreatif, mengubah acara pertarungan menjadi acara prakiraan cuaca. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa memperkirakan bahwa kau akan membawa barang-barang yang terkait dengan cuaca itu?" tanya White.

"Sederhana saja. Pertarungan Gold dan Silver adalah pertarungan yang terjadi antara orang dengan sifat yang berlawanan. Cheren yang mengatakannya. Lalu, aku membawa alatku untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi saat pertarungan," kata Bianca.

"Oh, mungkin aku perlu membicarakan hal ini ke Emerald agar dia bisa memberitahukan MAGIC untuk mengembangkan tampilan dinding ruang pertarungan agar sesuai dengan tema pertandingannya. Bagaimana menurutmu untuk tema pertarungan Crystal melawan Ruby?" tanya White.

"Hmmm, kalau dariku, aku memikirkan pertarungan yang cantik dari Ruby dan pertandingan yang penuh perhitungan dari Crystal. Berarti, kita perlu tampilan yang lebih berhiasan dan dekoratif," kata Bianca.

"Dekoratif ya? Sepertinya Emerald akan memahami hal ini karena yang akan bertarung adalah kawannya sendiri," kata White.

"Kau ingin member tahu Emerald sekarang? Aku lihat dia masih belum datang ke ruang makan," kata Bianca.

"Nanti saja, lagipula kita juga belum menikmati kentang rebus kita. Lebih baik kita makan dulu," kata White.

"Kami setuju," kata seseorang dari belakang mereka. Ternyata, Yvonne dan Moon datang ke meja yang ditempati White dan Bianca.

"Hei, Yvonne, Moon, kalian dari mana?" tanya Bianca dengan senyumannya.

"Kami dari bengkel untuk membicarakan mesin terbang Mars yang direncanakan Yvonne," kata Moon.

"Wah, mesin terbang? Tidak salah kalau kita memanggil Yvonne _Sang Penerbang_. Dia ingin membuat cita-citanya untuk terbang di langit Mars menjadi kenyataan," kata White.

"Pasti dia terus memimpikan mereka yang terbang di Titan," kata Bianca.

"Ehehehehe, benar juga. Aku terus membayangkan mereka yang terbang di Titan. Sayangnya mekanisme terbang di Titan tidak dapat diaplikasikan di Mars," kata Yvonne.

"Mengapa?" tanya White.

"Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan? Titan memiliki percepatan gravitasi yang cukup rendah, bahkan lebih rendah daripada Bulan, ditambah dengan atmosfernya yang tekanannya 1,5 kalinya Bumi. Mars memiliki percepatan gravitasi yang lebih besar dan atmosfernya tipis. Kita perlu pendorong untuk membawa kita terbang," kata Moon.

"Sementara itu, kalau di Titan, kita hanya perlu berlari sambil mengepakkan sayap bagaikan burung," kata Yvonne.

"Wah, perlu kalian masih memerlukan mesin," kata Bianca. Yvonne dan Moon mengangguk.

"Coba kita pergi menemui Emerald. Mungkin dia masih memiliki pasokan mesin bekas yang bisa dipakai. Aku juga akan menemui Emerald untuk membicarakan pertarungan besok," kata White.

"Oh, benar juga, tentang pertarungan besok, bukannya Ruby tidak menyukai pertarungan Pokemon?" tanya Moon.

"Nah, aku juga memikirkan begitu. Namun aku melihat kalau Pokemon milik Ruby masih memiliki kekuatan yang tinggi, bahkan dia mirip denganku sebagai orang yang mampu melakukan megaevolusi terhadap Pokemonnya," kata Yvonne.

"Siapa saja yang bisa melakukan megaevolusi?" tanya Bianca.

"Red, Green, Blue, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Xavier, dan Yvonne. Itu dari kalangan pemegang Pokedex. Aku dengar masih ada lagi yang bisa melakukan megaevolusi yang bukan dari pemegang Pokedex, bahkan dari golongan penjahat," kata White. Yvonne mengangguk.

"Pemimpin Team Flare, Lysandre," kata Yvonne.

"Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk terjadi," kata Bianca.

"Tenang saja, semua urusan dengan megaevolusi sudah diselesaikan beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Yvonne.

"Baguslah. Namun ada yang membuatku heran," kata Bianca.

"Apa itu, Bianca?" tanya White.

"Ya, ada yang kurang dari kita. Di mana Whitley?" tanya Bianca. Yvonne, Moon, dan White langsung melihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan wujud nyata dari Whitley.

Sementara itu, Whitley, perempuan yang keempat perempuan itu tadi, masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungannya yang memuncak. Keringat dingin mengumpul dan menjadi titik air keringat yang besar karena gravitasi Mars. Ada Foongus yang ada di pelukannya, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Foongy, entah mengapa aku jadi takut begini?" tanya Whitley. Setelah menghirup napasnya selama beberapa saat, dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku bermimpi. Tuan N menginginkanku melanjutkan misinya untuk membuat misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ diambil alih oleh Team Plasma. Aku sudah menjalankan misinya dan sudah meretas komunikasi di pangkalan ini. Namun kemudian dia datang. Dia datang dan memberikan kehangatan di dalam pelukannya saat dia mencoba untuk mencegahku melakukan misi yang diberikan Tuan N. Aku sangat ingin melakukan misi dari Tuan N, tapi pelukan dari laki-laki itu terlalu nyaman sampai membuatku bisa melupakan misi Tuan N dan tertarik kepadanya," kata Whitley. Foongusnya hanya bisa menatap pemiliknya dengan wajah sedih.

"Dia, ya, dia. Si polisi itu. Dia yang ingin melepaskanku dari Tuan N. Blake," kata Whitley. Foongus langsung memasang wajah marahnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerangnya, tapi langsung dicegah oleh Whitley.

"Tunggu, Foongy. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukai Blake. Aku juga tahu kau ingin membantuku untuk melakukan misi dari Tuan N. Namun entah mengapa aku merasakan Blake ingin membawaku ke jalan yang benar. Aku bingung, Foongy," kata Whitley. Foongy memasang wajah bingungnya kali ini.

"Yang mana yang harus kupilih? Misi Tuan N atau ajakan kebaikan Blake?" tanya Whitley sambil memeluk Foongy erat-erat.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Itulah Whitley. Mantan penjahat yang masih memiliki koneksi dengan pemimpin para penjahat. Perlu ada seorang pembebas yang bisa membebaskan Sang Pembebas ini dari masa lalunya yang kelam dan gelap.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	31. Sol 24

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-31. Ini adalah pengiriman Pokemon kedua ke pangkalan** _ **Red Sunflora.**_ **Ditujukan kepada siapa Pokemon-Pokemon ini?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _Sol 24, 24 Sagittarius 300, 00.02 AMT_

Tengah malam, sepi dari kegiatan apapun di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_. Red dan Green mengamati layar monitor, melihat keadaan di sekitar planet Mars. Mereka melihat pangkalan awal mereka, _Septachrome 34_ , melepaskan sebuah kapsul.

"Red, bukannya menurut data terbaru, Blake memiliki lima Pokemon? Kemudian aku mendengar kalau Emerald meminta Remoraid karena Mantine miliknya merasa kesepian tanpa kawan-kawannya yang satu ini. Kemudian, ada juga permintaan Pokemon dari Moon," kata Green.

"Oh, tepat sekali, Green. Blake akan kedatangan dua Pokemon baru, Emerald akan mendapatkan sekitar dua puluh Remoraid, dan Moon memang meminta Pokemon. Tenang saja, kali ini, tipe Rumput/Terbang," kata Red.

"Syukurlah, aku kira tipe racun yang lebih liar daripada Grimer," kata Green.

"Oh, ada lagi. Sun meminta seekor Wishiwashi," kata Red.

"Wishi apa?" tanya Green. Kemudian Red membuka data Pokedexnya yang sudah disimpan di memori komputer pangkalan.

" _Wishiwashi Bentuk Solo: Ketika dia dalam masalah, matanya melembab dan mulai bersinar. Cahaya yang bersinar itu menarik perharian kawan-kawannya dan mereka berdiri bersama untukmelawan musuh mereka. Dia sangat lemah dan dikatakan enak, jadi banyak orang pergi untuk mendapatkannya. Ketika itu terjadi, setiap orang yang mencoba untuk menindasnya akan merasakan pelajaran yang menyakitkan,"_

"Bentuk Solo?" tanya Green.

"Ya, ada bentuk lain yang disebut Bentuk Kumpulan. Ukurannya lebih besar," kata Red sambil membuka data Wishiwashi bentuk kumpulan.

" _Wishiwashi Bentuk Kumpulan: Wishiwashi lemah akan berkumpul bersama untuk memusatkan kekuatan mereha. Kekuatan mereka yang bersatu menjadikan mereka setan lautan, ditakuti dari dekat dan jauh. Pada saat kemunculannya, bahkan Gyarados akan kabur. Ketika mereka bergabung dalam memakai Water Gun, kekuatannya melebihi Hydro Pump,"_

"Jadi, berapa yang diminta Sun?" tanya Green.

"Untungnya hanya satu. Hewan air memang diminta untuk dibatasi," kata Red.

"Masuk akal. Kapsulnya akan datang pada saat Matahari terbit. Red, perintahkan aku untuk keluar dan mengambil Pokemonnya," kata Green.

"Eh, mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajukan diri untuk mengambil Pokemonnya?" tanya Red.

"Aku ingin menguji Porygon2 milikku. Tujuannya dibuat memang untuk penjelajahan ruang angkasa kan?" tanya Green.

"Hmmm, benar juga. Namun kau perlu teman untuk keluar dari sini. Bagaimana kalau salah satu penerima Pokemon ini, seperti Sun?" tanya Red.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan tidak dengan perempuan usil itu," kata Green.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu, Green," kata Red.

"Kau lebih baik beristirahat sekarang, Red. Lagipula akan ada pertarungan Pokemon yang harus kau lihat juga sol ini," kata Green.

"Baiklah, Green. Kita akan lanjutkan ini saat Matahari terbit," kata Red, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kendali misi. Green kembali terfokus dengan layar monitornya sambil melihat data Pokedex Wishiwashi yang masih belum tertutup.

...

Matahari belum terbit di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_ , tapi Yellow sudah menerbitkan diri karena pada malam sebelum tidur, dia mendapatkan pesan dari Platinum bahwa akan ada pemandangan indah dari langit sebelum Matahari terbit. Dia langsung melihat ke arah luar jendela dan melihat langit timur Mars yang kebiruan.

Kemudian, dia melihat daerah langit timur Mars yang dekat dengan cakrawala. Dia melihat ada tiga buah titik cahaya. Dua titik cahaya di atas sangat terang dan satu titik di bawah yang terang walaupun tidak seterang dua titik di atasnya. Ketiga titik itu membuat formasi segitiga yang hampir sama sisi.

Ya, segitiga sama sisi yang tersaji tepat di arah timur dari langit Mars ketika Matahari belum terbit. Ini bahkan terjadi beberapa menit setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, kurang lebih setengah jam lagi sebelum Matahari terbit pada sol itu.

"Ah, langit yang indah. Waktu sarapan juga masih panjang. Lebih baik aku melukis pemandangan indah permukaan Mars sol ini," kata Yellow. Kemudian dia langsung mengambil kertas dan pensilnya untuk mulai melukis sketsa pemandangan Mars sol ini.

Sementara itu, Platinum dan Crystal sedang berada di gedung observatorium. Mereka juga menikmati indahnya langit timur planet Mars seperti Yellow, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda dengan Yellow di banyak aspek. Mereka tidak membawa kertas dan pensil untuk melukis, melainkan untuk menuliskan data yang mereka dapat dari pengamatan mereka.

"Crystal, sepertinya Fobos bergerak cukup cepat. Fasenya sekarang saja sudah sabit," kata Platinum. Crystal dan Platinum sedang memakai teleskop bintang observatorium bersamaan.

"Sementara itu, saat aku mengamati Yupiter, keempat satelit besarnya saling berpasangan. Bukankah itu menarik?" tanya Crystal.

"Kau sudah memotret Yupiter dan satelitnya kan?" tanya Platinum.

"Sudah. Bagaimana dengan Venus?" tanya Crystal.

"Bagaikan Bulan pada usia orbit sepuluh atau sebelas hari," kata Platinum.

"Menarik. Mereka bertiga membuat formasi segitiga yang menarik," kata Crystal.

"Katakan saja kita beruntung bisa melihat fenomena ini," kata Platinum.

"Semoga saja Moon tidak ada di dekat kita ketika kita berkata tentang keberuntungan. Dia tidak suka dan tidak mempercayai keberuntungan," kata Crystal.

"Itu masuk akal, terkadang keberuntungan itu ternyata hanya suatu hal yang menolong kita tapi kita tidak tahu kalau hal itu menolong kita. Karena itulah disebut keberuntungan karena pertolongan tak terduga muncul di ruang waktu yang tepat," kata Platinum.

"Lalu, pertolongan macam apa yang membuat kita beruntung melihat fenomena ini?" tanya Crystal.

"Pengetahuan. Itu membuat kita bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi pada obyek astronomis selama waktu tertentu," kata Platinum.

"Tentunya keberuntungan itu ada batasnya," kata Crystal. Platinum mengangguk sambil menuliskan hasil pengamatannya.

"Semua ada batasnya, bahkan batas visibilitas kita terhadap alam semesta. Kita tidak bisa melihat alam semesta di luar batas itu. Di sana ada misteri mendalam. Mungkin di sana ada Pokemon yang kita tidak pernah bayangkan. Mungkin di sana ada planet yang bercincin raksasa. Mungkin di sana ada makhluk hidup yang berpikir bahwa yang kita lakukan di sini adalah imajinasi dan menuliskannya di dalam cerita di dalam sebuah situs jaringan global," kata Platinum.

"Bisa saja, imajinasi di sini bisa jadi kenyataan di suatu tempat," kata Crystal. Platinum mengangguk dan mereka berdua menuliskan kembali hasil pengamatan mereka pada pagi ini.

...

Matahari sudah sedikit meninggi. Kapsul ruang angkasa yang membawa Pokemon-Pokemon baru juga sudah turun ke pangkalan. Kali ini, posisi jatuhnya lebih dekat daripada kapsul yang sebelumnya, 23 meter di sebelah timur pintu masuk pangkalan. Ini membuat Red tersenyum dan langsung memerintahkan Green dan Sun untuk bersiap-siap mengambil Pokemon baru yang datang itu.

Green dan Sun sudah berada di dalam pintu udara dengan pakaian ruang angkasa lengkap dan kotak pembawa bola Pokemon. Mereka berdua bersiap untuk keluar dari pangkalan dan mengambil bola di dalam kapsul itu.

"Oke, Green, Sun. Ini akan menjadi misi yang mudah bagi kalian. Jarak kapsulnya adalah 23 meter dan langsung berada di depan pintu. Tingkat radiasinya sudah berkurang banyak semenjak alat magnet itu bekerja," kata Red dari ruang kendali misi yang diterima oleh Green dan Sun dari pemancar di helm mereka.

"Kami siap keluar, Red. Semuanya sudah siap," kata Green.

"Semoga ada uang di dalam kapsulnya karena aku butuh satu juta Yen," kata Sun.

"Sun, tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan yang kauperlukan setelah kita menyelesaikan satu tahun Mars kita di sini. Jangankan satu juta, sepuluh juta saja akan diberikan," kata Red.

"Aku hanya perlu sejuta, tapi terima kasih. Ayo kita keluar dari sini," kata Sun. Green mengangguk dan membuka pintu udaranya. Udara Bumi langsung keluar ke atmosfer tipis Mars. Setelah perubahan tekanannya stabil, Green dan Sun berjalan langsung ke kapsul ruang angkasa yang membawa bola Pokemon baru itu.

Mereka berjalan perlahan dan melihat masih cukup banyak debu yang beterbangan dari jatuhnya kapsul itu.

"Di sini Green, kami masih melihat debu yang beterbangan di sekitar kami. Tidak terlalu tebal tapi cukup jelas," kata Green.

"Lanjutkan, debunya tidak akan mengganggu proses pengambilan. Hei, Sun, bagaimana Mars?" tanya Red.

"Rasanya seperti daerah panas di suatu tempat, tapi bedanya di sini dingin," kata Sun.

"Ya, bersabarlah, Sun, suhunya baru naik siang nanti. Kalau pagi begini, suhu -50 derajat Celsius itu wajar," kata Red.

"Siangnya?" tanya Sun.

"20, tapi di kaki saja. Naik ke kepala, suhunya langsung turun ke 0 derajat Celsius," kata Red.

"Sama saja seperti menuangkan air dingin di atas air panas," kata Green.

"Oke, itu membuatku puas. Jadi sama saja kalau pakaian ruang angkasa kita tidak memiliki sistem pemanas, tetap dingin," kata Sun.

"Bahkan walaupun radiasi yang mengenai Mars sudah menurun, tetap saja perubahan suhu yang drastis tidak akan bisa kita hadapi," kata Green.

"Walaupun mungkin kita akan memikirkan desain pakaian ruang angkasa yang lebih sederhana dan tetap aman," kata Red.

"Aku setuju. Suruh Ruby mendesain yang seperti itu," kata Sun.

"Tidak bisa langsung begitu saja. Kita perlu saran dari semua kru agar kru berikutnya merasa nyaman dengan pakaian itu," kata Red.

"Itu maksudku, tapi tetap Ruby yang menggambar desainnya. Lagipula, dia yang ahli bagian itu, kan?" tanya Sun.

"Benar juga," kata Red, sementara Green mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, dengan pembicaraan singkat di tengah perjalanan, Green dan Sun sampai ke kapsulnya.

"Baiklah, Red. Kami sudah ada di kapsulnya dan siap mengambil bola Pokemonnya," kata Green.

"Baik, lanjutkan," kata Red. Green membuka kapsul ruang angkasanya dan melihat dua wadah berisi bola Pokemon-Pokemon.

"Apakah memang ada dua wadah bola Pokemon di kapsul ini?" tanya Sun.

"Ya. Satu wadah untuk banyak jenis Pokemon, sementara wadah yang satunya untuk satu Pokemon yang jumlahnya banyak," kata Green.

"Pokemon apa yang perlu jumlah banyak?" tanya Sun.

"Remoraid. Kawan dari Mantine milik Emerald. Dia memerlukan kawan jika dia akan bertarung," kata Green.

"Benar juga. Bukannya sol ini juga akan ada pertandingan Pokemon?" tanya Sun.

"Ya, Crystal dan Ruby. Sapphire dan Emerald akan bertarung dua sol setelah sol ini dan Emerald ingin langsung berlatih dengan Pokemonnya setelah Remoraid datang," kata Green.

"Pada akhirnya semuanya masuk akal," kata Sun.

"Aku heran denganmu, Sun. Padahal Pokemonmu juga bisa membentuk kumpulan besar kalau Wishiwashi berkumpul banyak. Mengapa kau hanya meminta satu?" tanya Green.

"Karena hanya ada satu Baht bagiku," kata Sun.

"Ah. Dollar si Meowth, En si Litten, sekarang Baht si Wishiwashi. Pokemonmu ekonomis namanya," kata Green.

"Sesuai tujuanku untuk meraih satu juta Yen," kata Sun.

"Karena itulah kau disebut Sang Penghemat. Kau ingin menghemat uangmu sekaligus menambah uangmu. Semuanya untuk target satu juta Yen," kata Green. Sun mengangguk.

"Oke, aku ambil bagian Remoraid, kau ambil bagian lainnya," kata Green. Sun mengangguk dan mengambil wadah bola Pokemon yang tidak berisi Remoraid. Kemudian Green mengambil bagiannya yang berupa wadah bola Pokemon jenis Remoraid. Setelah mereka berdua mengambil wadahnya, mereka berdua kembali ke pangkalan.

Setelah mereka sampai ke ruang pintu udara dan mengembalikan udara Bumi di ruangan itu, mereka disambut oleh mereka yang menunggu Pokemon mereka. Emerald yang menunggu kumpulan Remoraid itu, Blake yang menunggu Kabutomaru dan Liomaru, juga Moon yang membawa Rowlet. Moon tersenyum karena Sun membawakan Rowlet kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Sun. Dia nampak senang bisa bertemu En," kata Moon, melihat Rowlet bermain dengan Litten milik Sun itu.

"Ya, sama-sama. Ini gratis kan?" tanya Sun. Moon hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja gratis, Sun. Aku tidak meminta apapun selain Rowlet yang datang dengan selamat," kata Moon.

"Syukurlah, uangku selamat," bisik Sun. Moon hanya bisa menghela napasnya karena melihat kawannya yang tetap saja mata duitan bahkan di permukaan Mars.

...

 _Dua orang manusia saling berangkulan. Mereka seperti surat dan perangko, tidak ingin terpisahkan. Seorang laki-laki bermata merah itu terus memeluk erat seorang perempuan bermata biru itu. Terkadang, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu untuk lebih mengeratkan ikatan yang telah mereka buat semenjak mereka masih berada di Bumi._

 _Di dalam sebuah kamar yang sepi, yang ada hanya seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Laki-laki tersebut bersiap untuk pertarungan yang sebenarnya tidak dia sukai, akan tetapi harus dihadapi karena lawannya adalah seorang perempuan dan dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengecut oleh perempuan yang saat ini sedang dia rangkul._

 _Mereka berdua juga terkadang saling mengelus pipi mereka, saling memberi senyuman manis di bibir mereka. Mereka berdua seperti ingin saling berbagi semangat, bukan dengan perkataan, melainkan hanya dengan gestur tubuh yang sederhana. Kemudian, mereka saling memeluk dengan pelukan yang hangat._

 _Setelah bermenit-menit tanpa satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka, pada akhirnya, sang perempuan bermata biru itu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang akan mengiringi perjuangan laki-laki bermata merah yang sedang memeluknya._

 _Ruby ... Menanglah ... Demiku_

 _..._

 **Bersambung.**

 **Pertarungan sol ini, Crystal melawan Ruby. Walaupun Ruby tidak menyukai pertarungan Pokemon, dia harus menang kali ini. Demi Sapphire.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	32. Sol 24b

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-32. Pertarungan sol ini! Ahli menangkap Pokemon melawan orang yang tidak menyukai pertarungan Pokemon! Siapa yang akan menang?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya.**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _Sol 24, 24 Sagittarius 300, 19.30 AMT_

 _ **Disiarkan secara langsung dari Ruang Pertarungan Pangkalan Red Sunflora di Kawah Airy-0, inilah yang telah Anda tunggu-tunggu!**_

 _ **INILAH MARTIAN POKEMON BATTLE 300!**_

Layar televisi langsung menunjukkan wajah pembawa acara dan juri pertandingannya, Bianca dan Cheren. Bianca terlihat bersemangat pada sol ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" seru Bianca, memeriahkan ruangan pertarungan Pokemon di pangkalan _Red Sunflora_ di malam ini. Meskipun hanya rekaan visual, tapi terlihat sangat nyata karena kemampuan MAGIC dalam membuat perhitungan kompleks. Maklum, kecerdasan buatan.

"Kembali lagi dengan saya, Bianca, bersama dengan juri pertandingan yang ganteng tiada tara, Cheren, kita kembali lagi ke _Martian Pokemon Battle 300_!" teriakan Bianca memeriahkan ruangan pertandingan itu lagi.

"Cheren, kau tahu tidak? Acara ini sudah ditonton banyak orang di seluruh tata surya," kata Bianca.

"Tentu saja saya tahu. Saya sudah melihat bahwa pertarungan Pokemon di planet lain adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi Pokemon dan pelatih mereka. Mereka harus beradaptasi dengan gravitasi Mars untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Cheren.

"Penonton di Bumi sudah sampai membuat acara nonton bersama, dan bahkan ada pesan dari misi-misi lain di tata surya. Saya boleh membacanya kan?" tanya Bianca.

"Tentu saja boleh. Sambil menunggu waktu para petarung bersiap-siap, kau baca dulu pesan yang masuk ke kita," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah, ini dari Brock di Merkurius. Dia berkata bahwa acaranya sangat keren dan menegangkan, terutama pertandingan kemarin antara Gold dan Silver. Terima kasih kepada Brock dari Merkurius yang telah mengirimkan pesan kepada kami," kata Bianca.

Pada waktu yang sama, yang berarti siarannya belum mencapai Merkurius karena jaraknya yang luar biasa jauh dari Mars, Brock masih duduk di depan layar monitor sampai mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Semoga pesanku ke Mars terbaca. Kalau terbaca, hatiku bisa senang, sesenang ketika aku bertemu dengannya," kata Brock. Satu rekan tim yang ada di sampingnya hanya terheran-heran.

Brock belum tahu bahwa pesannya telah terbaca.

Kembali ke Mars ...

"Kau tahu, Bianca, sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa pertandingan ini tidak akan terlalu seimbang," kata Cheren.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan itu, Cheren?" tanya Bianca.

"Bayangkan saja, satu peserta adalah ahli menangkap Pokemon, sementara yang satunya adalah ahli di kontes Pokemon, bukan di pertarungan. Jujur saja, bahkan salah satu peserta pertarungan sol ini tidak menyukai pertarungan Pokemon sama sekali," kata Cheren.

"Benar juga, tapi percaya atau tidak, kedua peserta ini memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup proporsional," kata Bianca.

"Eh? Mengapa kau malah membicarakan proporsionalitas tubuh?" tanya Cheren.

"Eh? Aku salah ya?" tanya Bianca.

"Ya, sebenarnya tidak salah juga, hanya aneh saja membicarakan proporsionalitas saat pesertanya akan bertarung. Saya takut kalau mereka kembali ke Bumi, mereka akan dikejar penggemar," kata Cheren.

"Kau benar juga, Cheren," kata Bianca sambil terkekeh. Kemudian, Bianca bersiap untuk memperkenalkan petarung sol ini.

"Baiklah, daripada kami membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang bisa membuat para penggemar mengeluarkan liurnya karena ketagihan, Inilah petarung yang akan bertarung pada sol ini!" seru Bianca. Kemudian, keluarlah dua orang dari pintu masuk ruang pertarungan.

"Peserta pertama adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki keahlian menangkap Pokemon, bukan dengan tangan melainkan dengan kakinya. Ya, benar, bola Pokemonnya ditendang dan tendangannya sangat presisi. Berawal dari masa lalunya yang kelam dalam artian fisik, membuatnya berinovasi untuk menangkap Pokemon dan tetap dia pertahankan hingga saat ini. Inilah sang kapten bidang ilmu pengetahuan di misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34, _Sang Penangkap, Crystal_!" seru Bianca.

Crystal melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada penonton, walaupun agak canggung karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berada di depan layar. Sementara itu, Bianca memulai perkenalan untuk peserta kedua.

"Peserta kedua adalah orang yang ahli di bidang kontes Pokemon. Berawal dari sebuah peristiwa menakutkan yang mengubah takdirnya dari seorang laki-laki seperti biasa menjadi laki-laki yang tidak biasa karena sangat menonjolkan kecantikan. Dia akui sendiri bahwa dia tidak menyukai pertarungan Pokemon karena membuat Pokemonnya kotor, akan tetapi untuk pertarungan ini, dia bersiap untuk memberikan pertarungan cantiknya. Jangan salah, dia sangat berbahaya di dalam. Inilah kepala bagian dokumentasi misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34, _Sang Pemikat, Ruby_!" seru Bianca.

Ruby langsung berpose dan menyambut para penonton tidak nyata terseut.

"Selamat malam, semuanya~ Kalian akan melihat pertunjukan bagus sol ini dan kalian tidak akan menyesalinya~" seru Ruby sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sorakan yang diberikan langsung sangat liar dan meramaikan suasana ruang pertarungan.

"Cheren, semua petarung sudah diperkenalkan. Sekarang giliranmu. Mulaikan pertandingannya!" kata Bianca.

"Baiklah, Bianca. Sepertinya para petarung juga bersiap untuk bertarung. Para petarung, persiapkan bola Pokemon kalian!" seru Cheren. Crystal dan Ruby mempersiapkan senjata mereka. Kemudian terdengar aba-aba dari Cheren.

"Siap ... MULAI!" seru Cheren, memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan. Crystal dan Ruby langsung memerintahkan Pokemon pertama mereka untuk keluar dari bolanya.

"Natee, kupercayakan padamu!" seru Crystal, mengeluarkan Natee si Xatu. Kemudian, Ruby mengeluarkan Pokemon pertamanya dengan cara greget: dengan memakai cara perkenalan kontes Pokemon. 

" _Tidak peduli dengan efek waktu, kecerdasan yang meliputi dirinya tidak pernah berubah. Melompat-lompat di antara hujan, cerah, dan salju dengan Forecast, inilah Pokemon Castform, FOFO!_ " dan Ruby melempar bola Pokemonnya dan mengeluarkan Fofo si Castform. Castform kali ini memiliki tipe normal karena cuaca yang diatur di ruang pertarungan adalah cuaca normal. Sementara itu, Crystal siap memberikan perintah pertamanya.

"Natee, berikan Fofo ucapan selamat datang dengan _Psychic_!" seru Crystal, dan kemudian Natee melepaskan kekuatannya, membuat Castform seperti diserang oleh makhluk tak kasat mata dan membuatnya bingung, menurunkan kekuatannya.

"Fofo, balas dia dengan yang membuat pusing. _Hurricane_!" seru Ruby. Kemudian, dengan putaran cantiknya, Fofo membuat badai kencang yang membuat Natee berputar-putar kepusingan. Dengan cepat, Crystal memberikan perintah berikutnya.

"Natee, _Air Slash_!" seru Crystal, kemudian Natee terbang membelah badai dan memberikan serangan seperti pisau ke Fofo dan langsung terkena. Fofo terhempas ke belakang karena saking kuatnya cambukan angin yang diberikan Natee.

"Fofo, tenang saja, kita belum kalah. Kita serang dia lagi," kata Ruby. Fofo mengangguk, kemudian Ruby memberikan perintahnya lagi.

"Fofo, berikan dia semprotan air yang kuat! _Hydro Pump_!" seru Ruby, membuat Fofo memberikan semprotan air yang kuat langsung ke Natee yang masih dalam posisi terbang, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang lapangan tanding.

"Natee, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Crystal. Natee mengangguk dan bangkit lagi untuk bertarung.

"Baiklah, ini untuk yang terakhir. Natee, terbanglah! _Fly_!" seru Crystal. Natee langsung terbang, akan tetapi Ruby bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya.

"Fofo, _Fire Blast_!" seru Ruby, kemudian semburan api mematikan muncul dari Castform itu, berusaha untuk mengenai Natee, tapi apa daya justru Natee sudah terbang dan bersiap untuk menyerang Castform dari atas.

Kemudian, dengan sekali serangan terbang, Fofo langsung terkena dan langsung terkapar di posisinya, sementara itu Natee, kembali dengan sedikit susah karena cepatnya dia terbang, tapi bisa kembali ke posisinya.

"Castform tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Ruby, persiapkan Pokemon kedua!" seru Cheren. Ruby berjalan mendekati Fofo yang kelelahan di lantai lapangan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Fofo. Beristirahatlah," kata Ruby sambil memasukkan Fofo kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan Pokemon keduanya dan masih dengan gaya kontes Pokemon.

" _Tidak peduli dengan efek waktu, kemanisan yang meliputi dirinya tidak pernah berubah. Mengeluarkan Cute Charm dari tubuhnya, inilah Pokemon Delcatty, KIKI!_ " dan Kiki si Delcatty keluar dari bola Pokemonnya. Ruby langsung memberikan perintah pertamanya untuk Kiki.

"Kiki, selesaikan dia dengan _Fake Out_!" dan Delcatty langsung berlari ke Natee dan menepuk Natee dengan keras dan langsung membuatnya pingsan. Cheren yang melihat keadaannya langsung memberikan keputusan.

"Xatu tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Crystal, persiapkan Pokemon kedua!" seru Cheren. Crystal langsung berlari ke Pokemonnya yang terkapar di lapangan.

"Kerjamu bagus, Natee," kata Crystal sambil memasukkan Xatu miliknya ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, Crystal mempersiapkan Pokemon keduanya.

"Bonee, aku memilihmu!" seru Crystal sambil mengeluarkan Bonee si Cubone. Kemudian, Crystal langsung memberikan perintah pertamanya untuk Bonee.

"Bonee, serang Kiki dengan _Bonemerang_!" seru Crystal. Kemudian, Bonee langsung melempar tulang perlindungnya seperti bumerang ke arah Delcatty. Untung saja, Ruby bergeak cepat untuk menghindari lemparan tulang dari Cubone.

"Kiki, lakukan putaran cantik!" seru Ruby, membuat Kiki berputar tepat sebelum tulang dari Cubone mengenai tubuhnya. Tulang keramat itu kembali ke Bonee yang terlihat kecewa karena lemparannya gagal.

"Wah, nampaknya Cubone gagal menembak sasarannya! Ini menunjukkan dua bukti bahwa kita masih bisa bermain bumerang dan melompat gaya salto di Mars!" seru Bianca. Kemudian, giliran Ruby memberikan perintahnya.

"Kiki, berikan keindahanmu dengan _Hyper Beam_!" seru Ruby, dan Kiki mengeluarkan semburan kuatnya tepat ke Cubone. Cubone terpapar sinar yang kuat sampai membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dengan sangat kuat.

"Bonee, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Crystal yang berteriak dari posisinya. Cubone berdiri lagi dari efek paparan sinar kuat yang menerpanya tadi dan langsung memasang posisi siap serang.

"Baiklah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Bonee, guncang tempat ini dengan _Earthquake_!" seru Crystal. Cubone langusng mengguncang arena pertandingan, membuat Delcatty sempoyongan karena guncangan gempa yang kuat dari Cubone.

"Kiki, serang dia dengan _Fake Out_!" seru Ruby, yang membuat Kiki berlari sambil melompat untuk meraih Cubone dan langsung menepuknya dengan keras dan melempar Cubone ke belakang lagi. Kemudian, Crystal memberikan perintahnya lagi kepada Cubone.

"Bonee, maju terus! Sembur dia dengan _Fire Blast_!" seru Crystal. Bonee yang sung menyemburkan api ke arah Delcatty dan kali ini, tidak seperti serangan Fofo terhadap Xatu, semburannya mengenai Delcatty dengan telak. Dengan panasnya semburan, Delcatty mendapatkan efek terbakar.

"Kiki, kau masih kuat kan?" tanya Ruby sambil melihat keadaan Kiki. Dia kepanasan, tapi masih kuat berdiri.

"Baiklah, Kiki, bertarunglah sampai titik darah penghabisan. Cubone itu juga sudah melemah. Jika kau juga akhir ambruk, dia juga ambruk. Pertandingan akan seri," kata Ruby. Kiki mengangguk.

"Oke, Kiki, berikan dia _Fake Out_!" seru Ruby, memberikan tepukan terakhir ke Cubone dan setelah Cubone terpakar, Delcatty yang kembali ke posisinya juga terkapar karena efek terbakar dari serangan sebelumnya.

Dua Pokemon terkapar, dan Cheren melihat semuanya.

"Cubone tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Crystal, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga! Delcatty tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Ruby, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren.

"Wah, baru pertama kali ada dua Pokemon yang terkapar di waktu yang sama. Sepertinya kekuatan mereka benar-benar seimbang. Aku jadi bingung siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Bianca. Kemudian, dalam waktu bersamaan, Crystal dan Ruby memasukkan kembali Pokemon mereka yang terkapar ke bolanya. Lalu, mereka berdua mengeluarkan Pokemon ketiga mereka.

"Parasee, sekarang giliranmu!" seru Crystal, sambil mengeluarkan Parasee si Parasect. Seperti biasa, Ruby mengeluarkan Pokemonnya dari bolanya dengan cara kontes Pokemon.

" _Tidak peduli dengan efek waktu, kekerenan yang meliputi dirinya tidak pernah berubah. Membawa Intimidate yang kuat, inilah Pokemon Mightyena, NANA!_ " dan Nana si Mightyena keluar dari bola Pokemonnya.

Ini saatnya Crystal menyerang dengan Parasect miliknya.

"Parasee, serang dan hisap energi Mightyena itu dengan _Giga Drain_!" seru Crystal. Kemudian, Parasee mulai menyedot kekuatan dari Nana. Nana menjadi melemah karena energinya tersedot.

"Wah, sepertinya kejadian pertandingan dua sol yang lalu akan terjadi lagi di pertandingan sol ini. Penyedotan energi secara terus menerus oleh gerakan kanibal," kata Bianca. Ini saatnya Ruby memerintahkan Nana untuk menyerang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Nana, kurangi energinya dengan kunyahan menyakitkan, _Crunch_!" seru Ruby. Nana berlari dan langsung memberikan gigitan menyakitkan di kuncup jamur milik Parasee.

Setelah gigitannya dilepas, Parasee melemah dan membutuhkan energi tambahan. Crystal tahu akan mendapatkannya dari mana.

"Parasee, _Giga Drain_ lagi!" seru Crystal. Parasee menyerap energi dari Nana lagi dan kali ini membuat energinya meningkat kembali ke keadaan yang hampir prima. Nana makin melemah dan tetap harus melawan Parasee.

"Nana, lawan lagi dengan _Dark Pulse_!" seru Ruby. Nana melepaskan denyutan gelap yang muram langsung ke Parasee. Parasee menjadi melemah karena denyutan gelap itu dan membutuhkan energi dari luar lagi.

"Parasee, _Giga Drain_ lagi!" seru Crystal, semakin menyedot energi dan membuatnya melemah lagi. Ruby tidak bisa membalas penyerapan energi yang dilakukan oleh Parasee. Dia hanya bisa membuat Parasee melemah tapi tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan energi Nana yang tersedot terus. Namun dia harus tetap menyerang.

"Nana, gigit dia lagi dengan _Crunch_!" seru Ruby, membuat Nana berlari dan menggigit Parasee lagi dengan keras. Parasee melemah kembali setelah digigit parah. Namun Crystal masih mengandalkan satu jurus utamanya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali, _Giga Drain_!" seru Crystal, dan Parasee menyerap energi Nana untuk terakhir kalinya. Jumlahnya pun hanya sepertiga dari yang seharusnya karena energinya memang sudah sangat terkuras. Akhirnya Nana terkapar karena kehabisan energi.

"Mightyena tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Ruby, persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren. Ruby langsung berjalan ke Mightyena miliknya yang terkapar karena penyerapan energi terus menerus.

"Maaf, Nana. Akan kubalas dendamnya. Aku sudah memiliki ide untuk itu, tapi sekarang, beristirahatlah," kata Ruby sambil memasukkan Nana kembali ke bolanya. Kemudian, Ruby mengeluarkan senjatanya. Pokemon keempatnya yang mampu membalikkan keadaan.

"Rara, keluarlah!" seru Ruby, mengeluarkan Rara si Gardevoir tanpa panggilan kontes dan Rara langsung keluar dari bolanya seperti yang seharusnya. Kemudian, Ruby memberikan perintah pertamanya. Sesuatu yang akan membalikkan keadaan pertandingan ini.

"Rara, balas serangan penyerap energi itu dengan penyerap mimpi. Serang Parasect itu dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Ruby. Rara langsung menyerap energi dan mimpi dari Parasee dan memperlemahnya. Crystal terkejut dengan serangan balik dari Ruby dan berusaha untuk mengamankan posisi Parasee.

"Parasee, serang dia dengan _Giga Drain_!" seru Crystal. Sekarang giliran Parasee yang menyerap energi dari Rara. Giliran Rara juga yang menjadi lemah. Ruby masih tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa Rara akan menang.

"Rara, serang lagi dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Ruby. Energi dan mimpi Parasee diserap lagi. Ini keuntungan bagi Ruby dan kerugian bagi Crystal karena energi yang diserap dengan _Dream Eater_ lebih besar daripada _Giga Drain._ Setelah energi Parasee terserap lagi, Crystal memerintahkan Parasee untuk menyerang lagi.

"Parasee, _Giga_ _Drain_!" seru Crystal, membuat Parasee menyerap energi lagi dari Rara. Ruby tersenyum lagi dan alhasil, dia membuat serangan terakhirnya untuk Parasee.

"Rara, untuk yang terakhir, _Dream Eater_!" seru Ruby. Rara menyerap energi Parasee untuk yang terakhir kalinya, membuat Parasee tumbang di tempat karena kehabisan energi. Cheren terkejut karena serangan balik itu.

"Parasect tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Crystal, persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren.

"Wah, serangan balik yang luar biasa! Ruby berhasil menyamakan posisinya bahkan tanpa membuat Rara kelelahan karena pengembalian energi terus menerus. Parasee mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Nana. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Pokemon milik Crystal yang berikutnya!" seru Bianca. Sementara itu, Crystal mendekati Parasee.

"Usahamu keren, Parasee. Kau sudah membawaku sejauh ini. Beristirahatlah, Parasee," kata Crystal sambil memasukkan Parasee ke bolanya. Kemudian, Crystal mempersiapkan Pokemon keempatnya.

"Monlee, giliranmu bertarung ke ring tinju!" seru Crystal sambil mengeluarkan Monlee si Hitmonchan dari bola Pokemonnya. Langsung saja Crystal memberikan perintah serang pertama untuk Monlee.

"Monlee, hajar Rara dengan kekuatan pukulanmu yang legendaris. Pukul dia dengan _Focus Punch_!" seru Crystal. Satu lompatan, dan dengan energi yang terkumpul di genggaman tangannya, Monlee memberikan pukulan kerasnya ke Rara. Pukulannya cukup kuat sampai membuatnya tergeser ke belakang. Untungnya karena keuntungan tipe, Rara masih kuat berdiri.

"Rara, apa itu sakit?" tanya Ruby. Rara hanya menggeleng. Dia memberikan tatapan kepada Ruby untuk terus melanjutkan serangannya.

"Baiklah, Rara, mari kita manfaatkan keuntungan tipe kita. Serap energinya dengan _Dream Eater_!" seru Ruby. Rara menyerap mimpi dan energi dari Monlee kali ini dan karena keuntungan tipe, Monlee langsung melemah.

"Monlee, bertahanlah! Pukul lagi dengan _Focus Punch_!" seru Crystal, membuat Monlee memukul Rara dengan keras lagi. Ruby langsung bertindak setelah pukulan keras itu.

"Rara, _Dream Eater_!" seru Ruby, kemudian Rara menyerap energi dari Monlee lagi, membuatnya semakin melemah karena keuntungan tipe. Namun Crystal menyadari satu hal. Energi yang dimiliki Rara mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat Monlee menang hanya dengan satu _Focus Punch_ lagi.

"Monlee, kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Pukul Rara dengan _Focus Punch_ lagi!" seru Crystal, dan dengan satu kali pukulan keras itu, Rara langsung terkapar di tempat seperti petinju yang kena pukulan telak.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Lima! Enam! Tujuh! Delapan! Sembilan! SEPULUH! HITMONCHAN MENANG K.O.!" seru Cheren seperti wasit. Sorakan arena tinju menjadi meriah karena kemenangan Hitmonchan. Ruby berlari ke Rara, melihat keadaannya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke bola Pokemonnya.

"Maaf, Rara, aku tidak dapat memanfaatkan keuntungan tipe kita. Tenang saja, akan kubalas," kata Ruby sambil memasukkan Rara kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan Pokemon terakhirnya.

" _Tidak peduli dengan efek waktu, kekerasan yang meliputi dirinya tidak pernah berubah. Medidih dengan Torrent yang memarah, inilah Pokemon Swampert, MUMU!_ " kemudian, Mumu keluar dari bola Pokemonnya. Ruby sudah bersiap dengan serangan pertamanya.

"Mumu, serang petinju itu dengan _Water Gun_!" seru Ruby, kemudian dengan sekali tembakan ala pistol air mampu membuat Monlee tumbang.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Lima! Enam! Tujuh! Delapan! Sembilan! SEPULUH! SWAMPERT MENANG K.O.!" sorak penonton langsung pecah setelah Monlee tumbang.

"Baru saja terjadi pertandingan tinju Pokemon yang berakhir dengan cepat! Apa yang akan dilakukan Crystal selanjutnya?" tanya Bianca. Sementara itu, Crystal mendekati Monlee yang tergeletak di lapangan arena.

"Terima kasih, Monlee. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini," kata Crystal, memasukkan Monlee ke bolanya kembali. Kemudian, Crystal mengambil Pokemon terakhirnya.

"Megaree, tunjukkan kekuatanmu!" seru Crystal, mengeluarkan Megaree si Meganium sebagai Pokemon terakhirnya. Wajah Ruby langsung mengkerut, berpikir keras karena keuntungan tipe sekarang berpihak kepada Crystal. Ruby hanya bisa berharap kepada energi Mumu yang lebih besar daripada Megaree. Sementara itu, Crystal bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Megaree, berikan dia _Energy Ball_!" seru Crystal, kemudian Megaree mulai menghasilkan energi dari tubuhnya dan menembakkan bola energi ke Swampert. Swampert langsung terpukul mundur karena terkena bola energi.

"Mumu, guncang dia dengan _Earthquake_!" seru Ruby. Swampert melompat untuk membuat guncangan kuat pada arena pertandingan. Megaree terpengaruh guncangan dan hilang keseimbangan.

"Megaree! Pakai badai daun! _Leaf Storm_!" seru Crystal, kemudian entah dari mana, daun-daun beterbangan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Mumu yang tidak bisa menghindari dari tamparan daun berkecepatan tinggi itu. Ruby berpikir cepat untuk membalas serangan Megaree.

"Mumu, buat guncangan lagi! _Earthquake_!" seru Ruby, dan Mumu mengguncang arena pertandingan lagi.

"Pemirsa, nampaknya terjadi serentetan bencana alam di arena pertandingan. Setelah angin kencang disertai badai, sekarang terjadi gempa bumi," kata Bianca yang memakai jas hujan entah dari mana. Crystal masih siap untuk bertarung lagi.

"Megaree, buat _Leaf Storm_ lagi!" seru Crystal. Ruby langsung memberikan gerakan kepada Mumu.

"Mumu, menghindar dari badai daun ini!" seru Ruby. Tepat sebelum daunnya datang, Mumu berhasil menghindar dan selamat. Kemudian, saatnya Ruby memberikan serangan pungkasan.

"Mumu, berikan serangan terakhirmu, berikan dia _Scald_!" seru Ruby. Mumu langsung menyemprotkan air panas dari mulutnya dan langsung mengenai Megaree. Megaree langsung kepanasan karena suhu airnya yang tinggi dan terkapar karena tidak tahan dengan panasnya air yang disemprotkan oleh Mumu. Cheren melihat kejadian itu dan memberikan keputusannya.

"Meganium tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Pemenang pertandingan sol ini adalah Ruby!" seru Cheren. Arena langsung ramai oleh sorakan pendukung tak nyata di dinding ruang pertandingan. Sementara itu, Crystal berjalan ke Megaree yang masih lemas di arena.

"Terima kasih, Megaree. Kau bisa membawaku sejauh ini," kata Crystal sambil memasukkan Megaree kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, Crystal berjalan ke tengah lapangan di amna Ruby sudah menunggu di sana. Sesampainya di sana, Crystal menyelamati Ruby.

"Selamat, Ruby. Kau berhasil mengalahkanku dengan telak," kata Crystal.

"Tidak terlalu telak juga. Kalau aku tidak menghindar dari badai daun keduamu, aku yang akan kalah," kata Ruby.

"Meskipun kita tahu bahwa Pokemon kita memiliki kelemahan, kau berhasil menggunakan kesempatanmu dengan baik. Selamat untukmu, Ruby," kata Crystal, bersalaman dengan Ruby, kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan pertandingan untuk beristirahat.

"Cheren, itu tadi pertandingan yang menegangkan, benar 'kan?" tanya Bianca.

"Aku setuju, bisa terlihat bahwa mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan yang sepadan dan saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Banyak sekali serangan tipe penyedotan energi dari kedua belah pihak," kata Cheren.

"Berkali-kali, sampai aku menggerakkan kepalaku ketika energi tersedot dari satu Pokemon ke Pokemon yang lain," kata Bianca.

"Kekuatan yang seimbang itu membuatku bingung tentang siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Cheren.

"Nah, itulah MPB-300 untuk sol ini. Pertandingan seru berikutnya akan dilaksanakan pada 26 Sagittarius 300 pada jam yang sama, 19.30 waktu Airy. Pertarungan panas pada sol itu akan terjadi antara Sapphire dan Emerald. Pada akhirnya, saya Bianca dan rekan saya, Cheren, mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi," kata Bianca.

Akhirnya, lambang MPB-300 muncul dengan layar belakang masih berupa lapangan ruangan pertandingan. Kemudian, acaranya ditutup dengan banyak baris yang menunjukkan siapa yang bekerja di dalam pembuatan acara ini.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Tugas membunuhmu.**

 **Itu juga mengapa update fic ini agak terhambat. Paling tidak fic bisa berjalan kembali.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	33. Sol 25

**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-33. Suatu hari, seorang laki-laki membawa sebuah alat permainan yang sudah lama sekali ada di Bumi dan dia ingin memainkannya bersama teman-temannya. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama permainan itu dimainkan di Mars.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.** **Specialshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, dan Laverreshipping tersirat pada episode sebelumnya. (Well, ada bumbu Dualrivalshipping sih)**

 ** _Rate_** **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya.** **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** ** _Mars!AU_** **, kadang OOC.**

 _Sol 25, 25 Sagittarius 300, 14.21 AMT_

Cheren sedang berjalan di lorong pangkalan _Red Sunflora_. Wajahnya sumringah ingin menunjukkan isi kotak yang dia bawa sepanjang perjalanannya ke ruang berkumpul. 10 menit yang lalu, dia mengajak teman-temannya, Bianca, Wally, dan Hugh untuk datang ke ruangan berkumpul. Dia berharap semuanya sudah ada di sana ketika Cheren sampai.

Sesampainya di sana, Cheren langsung tersenyum karena melihat Bianca, Wally, dan Hugh hadir di ruang berkumpul. Bianca dengan wajah penasarannya, Wally dengan wajah lugunya, dan Hugh dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hei, Cheren, apa yang kau bawa di dalam kotak itu?" tanya Bianca.

"Apakah itu kotak yang kaubawa dari Bumi itu?" tanya Wally. Cheren meletakkan kotaknya di atas meja dan memperkenalkan barang yang dia bawa.

"Teman-teman, ini adalah permainan tua yang tersisa dari abad ke-19, tepatnya ini dipatenkan dari tahun 1896," kata Cheren.

"Kalau dipatenkan tahun 1896, berarti permainan ini sudah berusia lebih dari dua ratus tahun," kata Hugh.

"277 tahun tepatnya," kata Cheren.

"Memangnya itu permainan apa, Cheren?" tanya Bianca. Kemudian, Cheren membuka kotaknya.

"Teman-teman, ini adalah permainan Ludo!" seru Cheren, hanya untuk membuat ketiga temannya bingung. Yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah persegi dengan empat kotak besar sebagai sarang dari keenam belas bidak yang posisinya berserakan. Ada 72 kotak kecil lain yang membentuk tanda tambah dan pada setiap sisinya terdiri dari 18 buah kotak kecil yang menjadi jalur jalannya bidak. Sebuah kotak di tengah terbagi empat, itulah arah tujuan gerakan bidak.

"Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" tanya Hugh.

"Oke, akan kuajarkan kepadamu," kata Cheren sambil menata bidak-budik itu ke empat kelompok menurut warnanya.

"Baiklah, jadi aku memegang warna biru, Bianca warna kuning, Wally warna hijau, dan Hugh warna merah. Silakan Hugh, kau mulai duluan," kata Cheren sambil memberikan dadu kepada Hugh.

"Laluapa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hugh.

"Kau harus mengocok dadunya ke angka enam untuk membuat bidak merahmu keluar satu biji," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah, ini dia!" seru Hugh sambil mengocok dadunya. Setelah cukup lama, dia melempar dadunya. Namun karena gravitasi Mars yang lemah, dadunya justru melayang terlalu jauh ke atas dan turun dengan lambat. Beruntunglah jatuhnya dadu masih berada di meja dan sudah menunjukkan angka hasilnya.

"5, berarti kau belum bisa keluar. Giliranmu, Bianca," kata Cheren sembari Hugh memberikan dadunya ke Bianca.

"Baiklah, kuharap ini enam!" seru Bianca, setelah dikocok sebentar, kemudian dadunya dilempar pelan dan menunjukkan hasilnya lagi.

"Ah, 5 juga ternyata?" tanya Cheren.

"Sayang sekali. Giliranmu, Wally," kata Bianca sambil memberikan dadunya ke Wally.

"Oke, ini giliranku," kata Wally, melempar begitu saja dadunya dan menunjukkan angka yang mengejutkan.

"Apa? Wally mendapatkan angka 6?" tanya Bianca. Wally tersenyum saja.

"Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan angka 6, kau bisa mengocok dadumu lagi," kata Cheren. Wally mengangguk dan mengocok dadunya lagi. Dan hasilnya ...

"6 lagi?" tanya Hugh.

"Hmmm, kalau di kali ini, kau juga mendapatkan angka 6, kau tidak bisa berjalan," kata Cheren. Wally mengangguk dan menggerakkan dadunya lagi. Hasilnya adalah ...

"Syukurlah, angka 3," kata Wally.

"Kau bisa berjalan sekarang. 6 untuk mengeluarkan bidakmu dari rumahnya dan sisianya terserah padamu. Kitari kotak-kotak di sini searah jaruh jam," kata Cheren. Wally mengeluarkan bidak pertama dan keduanya dan menggerakkan bidak pertamanya tiga langkah. Kemudian, dia memberikan dadunya kepada Cheren dan Cheren langsung melemparkan dadunya perlahan.

"Akhirnya dapat 6, waktunya melempar lagi," kata Cheren, melempar dadunya dan mendapatkan angka satu.

"Baiklah, angka 1. Aku bergerak," kata Cheren, mengeluarkan bidak pertamanya dan menggerakkannya selangkah. Kemudian dia memberikan dadunya kepada Hugh.

"Ayo, dapat enam!" seru Hugh sambil melempar dadunya. Sayangnya, angka yang ditunjukkan dadu justru hanya 4. Dengan sebal, dia memberikan dadunya ke Bianca.

"Jangan sebal begitu, Hugh, pertandingan baru dimulai, tidak ada orang yang tahu siapa yang akan menang," kata Bianca. Dia melemparkan dadunya dan kemudian dadunya menunjukkan angka 3. Bianca hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan dadunya kepada Wally. Wally langsung melempar dadunya dan mendapatkan angka 2. Dengan ini, Wally menggerakkan bidak keduanya dua langkah untuk membuatnya dekat dengan bidak pertama.

Sekarang giliran Cheren. Lemparannya menghasilkan angka dua, membuat Cheren menggerakkan bidak pertamanya dua langkah. Kemudian, Hugh memulai gilirannya lagi. Dengan sangat berharap mendapatkan angka 6, dia melempar dadunya. Sayangnya, angka yang dia dapat hanya 2. Kemudian, giliran Bianca. Lemparannya menghasilkan angka 5, belum cukup untuk mengeluarkan satu bidakpun.

Lalu, giliran Wally. Lemparan pertamanya menghasilkan angka yang mengejutkan bagi Bianca dan Hugh.

"Kau dapat enam?" tanya Bianca dan Hugh. Wally hanya bisa terkekeh sambil melempar dadunya lagi yang menghasilkan angka tiga. Dia berpikir langkah berikutnya. Lalu, dia memiliki pertanyaan untuk Cheren.

"Cheren, dua bidak dalam satu kotak, itu tidak masalah kan?" tanya Wally.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan itu akan mengeblok pergerakan bidak lawan," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah," kata Wally, mengeluarkan bidak ketiganya dan menggerakkannya tiga langkah sehingga sekotak dengan bidak pertamanya.

Kali ini, giliran Cheren. Dia melemparkan dadunya dan menghasilkan angka enam. Cheren tersenyum dan melempar dadunya lagi, menghasilkan angka dua. Ini membuat Cheren mengeluarkan bidak keduanya dan menggerakkannya dua langkah.

Kali ini, giliran Hugh. Masih berharap mendapatkan angka enam, dia melemparkan dadunya hanya untuk mendapatkan angka empat. Akhirnya, dengan kesal, dia memberikan dadunya kepada Bianca. Bianca hanya tersenyum sambil mengingatkan Hugh.

"Jangan marah, ini hanya permainan," kata Bianca sambil melemparkan dadunya yang ternyata ...

"Wah, aku dapat enam!" seru Bianca. Hugh langsung panas karena amarahnya yang belum dapat mengeluarkan satu bidakpun. Bianca melemparkan dadunya lagi dan menghasilkan angka 4. Bianca lantas mengeluarkan bidak pertamanya dan menggerakkannya empat langkah.

Kali ini, Wally berjalan lagi. Lemparan dadunya menghasilkan angka 4 dan dia menggerakkan bidak keduanya empat langkah. Bidak pertama dan ketiga yang ada di satu kotak itu dibiarkannya sebagai benteng agar tidak ada yang mengganggu jalannya. Kemudian, Cheren melempar dadunya dan menghasilkan angka lima. Dia memilih untuk menggerakkan bidak keduanya lima langkah.

Kembali ke Hugh, sayangnya lemparannya kali ini sekali lagi belum menghasilkan angka enam, hanya angka satu. Sementara itu, Bianca mendapatkan lemparan dadu yang bagus dengan mendapatkan angka enam dan lima berturut-turut, membuatnya mengeluarkan bidak keduanya dan menggerakkannya lima langkah.

Kali ini, giliran Wally. Lemparannya menghasilkan angka lima, membuat bidak keduanya dia gerakkan lima langkah. Cheren juga mendapatkan angka lima di lemparan dadunya, membuatnya menggerakkan bidak pertamanya agar tidak terkejar bidak milik Wally yang mulai mendekat.

Sementara itu, Hugh gagal untuk mendapatkan angka enam dari lemparan dadunya lagi, hanya angka 1 lagi yang dia dapatkan. Lalu Bianca mendapatkan angka 4 dari lemparannya, membuatnya menggerakkan bidak pertamanya empat langkah. Wally bergerak lebih jauh dengan lima langkah dari lemparan dadunya dan karena bidak milik Wally mulai makin mendekati bidak kedua milik Cheren, Cheren menggerakkan bidak keduanya sesuai hasil lemparan dadunya yang menunjukkan angka tiga.

Kembali ke giliran Hugh, dia gagal lagi mendpatkan angka enam dari dadunya, dia hanya mendapatkan angka 4. Sementara itu, Bianca mendapatkan angka lima dari lemparan dadunya, membuatnya menggerakkan bidak keduanya lima langkah. Sayangnya bagi Wally, dia hanya mendapatkan angka satu dari lemparan dadunya. Itu membuatnya menggerakkan bidak keduanya hanya satu langkah. Sementara itu, Cheren mendapatkan angka enam dan tiga berturut-turut dari lemparan dadunya, membuatnya mengeluarkan bidak ketiganya dan menggerakkan bidak pertamanya tiga langkah.

Hugh yang malang gagal untuk mendapatkan angka enam lagi. Alih-alih angka enam, angka dua yang didapat. Bianca justru beruntung lagi karena mendapatkan angka enam dan empat dari lemparan dadunya. Dia mengeluarkan bidak ketiganya dan menggerakkan bidak pertamanya empat langkah. Lagi-lagi, Wally harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus melangkahkan bidak keduanya satu langkah lagi karena hasil lemparan dadunya. Cheren sedikit lebih beruntung karena dapat menggerakkan bidak keduanya dua langkah.

Lagi-lagi Hugh gagal mengeluarkan bidaknya karena angka hasil lemparan dadunya hanya lima. Bianca juga mendapatkan angka lima, tapi dia bisa menggerakkan bidak keduanya karenanya. Akhirnya Wally bisa bergerak sedikit lebih cepat karena bidaknya bergerak empat langkah hasil lemparan dadunya. Begitu pula dengan Cheren yang juga bergerak empat langkah karena hasil lemparan dadunya. Dia menggerakkan bidak pertamanya untuk menghindari kejaran bidak milik Wally.

Hugh mulai bosan karena gagal mendapatkan angka enam. Kali ini, hanya angka dua. Bianca mendapatkan ide setelah mendapatkan angka enam dan satu. Dia mengeluarkan bidak keempatnya dan menggerakkan bidak pertamanya satu langkah. Dengan ini, Bianca melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Wallu, mengeblok jalan lawan dengan dua bidak di satu kotak yang sama. Lalu, Wally mendapatkan angka empat dari lemparan dadunya, membuatnya menggerakkan bidak keduanya empat langkah. Kemudian Wally menyadari sesuatu.

'Aduh, posisi bidakku terjepit. Apa yang terjadi jika bidaknya Cheren mengenai punyaku?' pikir Wally. Untung bagi Wally, hal ini belum akan terjadi. Cheren mendapatkan angka empat dari lemparan dadunya dan memilih untuk menggerakkan bidak pertamanya lebih jauh.

"Aaaaahhhh, mengapaaaaaa~~~~?" tanya Hugh yang kesal karena gagal mendapatkan angka enam lagi, melainkan angka 3. Akhirnya, Bianca tidak begitu beruntung karena hanya mendapatkan angka satu dan harus menggerakkan bidak keduanya. Namun ada masalah. Ketika dia akan menggerakkan bidak keduanya, Cheren menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

 _Cheren dan Bianca langsung saling memandang. Mereka merasakan sensasi berbeda ketika kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Kemudian, setelah keheningan yang romantis ini, Cheren akhirnya berbicara._

"Bianca, ada dua bidak hijau di kotak yang sama. Itu berarti jalanmu diblokir oleh Wally," kata Cheren. Bianca langsung kaget.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berjalan, Cheren?" tanya Bianca, sedikit panik.

"Tenang saja, bidak pertamamu masih menganggur di sana, minta digerakkan," kata Cheren.

"Benar juga," kata Bianca sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan terkekeh, menggerakkan bidak pertamanya satu langkah. Kemudian, setelah Wally melempar dadunya, dia memeiliki pertanyaan.

"Cheren, apa yang terjadi kalau aku menempati kotak yang sudah ada bidak lawan?" tanya Wally.

"Oh, itu seperti kau mengusir lawanmu kembali ke kandangnya," kata Cheren.

"Baiklah," kata Wally. Dia menggerakkan bidak keduanya satu langkah, kemudian Cheren melemparkan dadunya, menghasilkan angka lima. Dia menggerakkan bidak pertamanya lima langkah. Kemudian, Cheren memberikan dadunya kepada Hugh dan dia langsung melempar dadunya hanya untuk menunjukkan angka 1.

Bianca tidak memiliki pilihan lagi. Setelah dia mendapatkan angka tiga dari hasil lemparannya, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan bidak pertama dan keduanya. Hanya bidak ketiga dan keempatnya yang bisa, yang berarti dia harus membongkar benteng penghalang jalan. Dia memilih bidak ketiga yang digerakkan tiga langkah. Wally mendapatkan angka 4 dari lemparan dadunya dan menggerakkan bidak keduanya empat langkah. Sayangnya bagi Cheren, dia hanya bisa menggerakkan bidak pertamanya satu langkah saja.

Hugh masih saja gagal sampai sekarang, kali ini angka yang muncul adalah 2. Bianca memiliki kesempatan membangun kembali bentengnya setelah dia mendapatkan angka tiga dari lemparan dadunya. Bidak ketiga dan keempatnya bertemu lagi. Bidak kedua milik Wally bergerak lima langkah dari hasil lemparan dadunya.

Kali ini, Dewi Fortuna yang menghampiri Cheren. Dia mendapatkan angka enam, enam, dan tiga sekaligus. Dia mengeluarkan bidak keempatnya dari sarangnya, menggerakkan bidak keduanya enam langkah, dan bidak pertamanya tiga langkah. Hugh gagal lagi untuk mengeluarkan bidaknya, hanya angka satu yang muncul sekarang.

Bianca harus memecah bentengnya lagi karena dia mendapatkan angka empat dari hasil lemparannya. Dia menggerakkan bidak ketiganya. Lalu, Wally menggerakan bidak keduanya sebanyak tiga langkah. Lalu, Cheren menggerakkan bidak pertamanya empat langkah untuk menjauhi bidak milik Wally. Namun, itu membuat posisi bidaknya terjipit di antara dua bidak milik Bianca.

Hugh sudah lemas bermain karena sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa keluar. Dia hanya mendapatkan angka dua kali ini. Sementara itu, Bianca mendapatkan angka satu dari lemparan dadunya. Ini membuatnya mempertemukan bidak pertama dan kedua yang saling bersebelahan. Wally mendapatkan angka tiga dari hasil lemparan dadunya dan akhirnya jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi akan terjawab. Wally menggerakkan bida keduanya tiga langkah, tepat ke tempat bidak keempat milik Bianca. Bidak keempat Bianca langsung terusir dari jalan dan kembali ke kandangnya.

"Oh, maksudnya seperti ini ya?" tanya Wally. Cheren mengangguk sambil melempar dadunya. Dia mendapatkan angka tiga dari lemparan dadunya dan dia memilih untuk menggerakkan bidak keduanya tiga langkah. Bidak milik Hugh masih saja berdiam diri di kandangnya setelah angka dadu yang keluar hanya angka 3.

Bianca hanya bisa menggerakkan bidak ketiganya. Ketika dadunya menunjukkan angka dua, dia menggerakkan bidak ketiganya dua langkah. Wally juga hanya menggerakkan bidak keduanya dua langkah karena hasil lemparan dadunya. Cheren bisa bergerak cepat karena dia mendapatkan angka lima. Dia menggerakkan bidak keduanya lima langkah.

Hugh hanya mendapatkan angka 5, sedikit lagi tapi itu tidak cukup. Sementara itu, Bianca mulai melaksanakan strateginya setelah dia mendapatkan angka enam dan satu. Dia mengeluarkan bidak keempatnya, dengan kata lain, mengusir bidak kedua Cheren kembali ke kandangnya, dan menggerakkan bidak ketiganya satu langkah.

Namun ternyata, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Wally mendapatkan angka lima dari lemparan dadunya dan itu membuatnya menggerakkan bidak keduanya tepat ke posisi bidak ketiga Bianca berada.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak seperti ini!?" teriak Bianca.

"Ya, itulah Ludo, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi," kata Cheren. Bidak kedua Wally mengusir bidak ketiga Bianca kembali ke kandangnya. Cheren juga mendapatkan angka lima dari dadunya, membuatnya menggerakkan bidak pertamanya lima langkah, hampir mencaplok bidak kedua Wally.

Bidak Hugh masih diam saja di tempat. Kali ini, dia mendapatkan angka 5 lagi. Bianca mendapatkan angka dua, sehingga dia menggerakkan bidak keempatnya dua langkah. Wally mendapatkan keberuntungan kali ini. Dia mendapatkan angka satu yang berarti dia dapat mengusir bidak pertama Cheren kembali ke kandangnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, Cheren mendapatkan angka enam dan satu. Dia mengeluarkan kembali bidak pertamanya dan memajukannya satu langkah.

Hugh yang malang, dia masih saja terdiam. Karena dia hanya mendapatkan angka empat, dia masih terdiam di sana. Sementara itu, Bianca mendapatkan angka lima, membuatnya menggerakkan bidak keempatnya lima langkah.

Wally bertanya lagi.

"Cheren, aku harus bergerak memutar lagi atau ke mana?" tanya Wally.

"Kau masuk ke jalan hijau di tengah-tengah itu. Itu gerbang kemenanganmu," kata Cheren. Lalu Wally melemparkan dadunya dan mendapatkan angka empat. Akhirnya dia memasukkan bidak keduanya ke dalam zona kemenangan itu empat langkah. Dua langkah lagi dan bidak keduanya menang. Cheren mendapatkan angka empat dari lemparan dadunya dan dia menggerakkan bidak pertamanya empat langkah.

 _Begitulah pertandingan Ludo ini berlangsung. Hugh masih terjebak karena tidak dapat mengeluarkan bidaknya, Bianca mulai menyerang setelah Wally membuka benteng pertahanannya, sementara Cheren berusaha meraih posisinya kembali yang terenggut oleh Wally. Beberapa orang yang melihat empat orang yang sedang bermain ini penasaran dan mulai menonton. Pada akhirnya, semua kru misi Bunga Matahari Merah ke-34 menonton pertandingan Ludo pertama di Mars ini bersama._

 _..._

"Di sini dikatakan, Ludo adalah permainan yang memerlukan keahlian strategi, taktik, perhitungan, dan probabilitas. Kau membawa permainan yang melatih strategi dan menyenangkan di waktu yang sama. Kerja bagus, Cheren," kata Moon, di ruang makan ketika waktu makan malam bersama sesama ilmuwan dari kalangan pemegang Pokedex.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, aku ingin membangkitkan permainan tradisional lagi. Maksudku, kita tahu sudah terjadi digitalisasi di semua hal, termasuk hal tradisional, tapi akan lebih baik jika hal tradisional tetap dijaga keasliannya. Lagipula, pada zaman dulu, permainan ini digabungkan dengan permainan lain seperti halma, catur, ular tangga, monopoli—" Crystal tiba-tiba memotong penjelasan Cheren.

"Halma itu apa?" tanya Crystal.

Kali ini, Cheren terdiam karena dia tidak tahu apa itu halma.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari fenomena terkenalnya aplikasi permainan ludo di kalangan mahasiswa, terutama mahasiswa di universitas tempatku belajar. Setiap ada waktu luang, mereka menggunakan satu** _ **smartphone**_ **bersama-sama untuk bermain ludo.**

 **Padahal kalau dilihat, ludo sudah ada sebelum didigitalisasi menjadi aplikasi. Memang ludo tergabung dengan halma, ular tangga, catur, dan monopoli. Sampai-sampai ada lagu Indonesia yang menceritakan permainan-permainan ini. Lagu dari Doel Sumbang berjudul "Ular Tangga" yang dirilis tahun 1993 sudah menuliskan nama permainan di atas selain catur.**

 **Akan lebih baik jika hal tradisional tetap dijaga keasliannya. Mari kita kembali bermain dengan cara tradisional, cara yang bisa mengundang gelak tawa dan mempererat tali persaudaraan semua orang sehingga dunia ini bisa damai dan tenang.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**

 **(Apa perlu kucarikan referensi tentang halma?)**


	34. Sol 25b

**Halo, ini Regulus White Dwarf. Ini adalah episode ke-34. Mari kita lihat apa yang ditonton oleh kru** _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_ **. Ya, memang intinya semua acaranya dari Bumi, tapi acara apa saja? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Red?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokokh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 25, 25 Sagittarius 300, 17.34 AMT_

Ini adalah sebuah sore yang cocok untyuk menonton acara televisi sore. Makanan tersedia, minumannya sudah siap, bahkan sudah ada kursi enak untuk diduduki oleh siapapun yang menikmatinya. Inilah yang terjadi pada Sun di kamarnya.

Baru kali ini Sun memilih untuk makan di kamarnya. Bukan karena dia memiliki perasaan buruk dengan rekan timnya yang lain, melainkan memang karena dia sedang mau sarapan di kamarnya.

"Ahhh~ Enaknya aku menonton acara dari Bumi. Jarang sekali aku menonton acara televisi semenjak aku di Mars. Ya, mungkin agak sering setelah ada pertandingan Pokemon, tapi tetap saja kurang," kata Sun sambil menyalakan komputernya untuk disambungkan ke acara televisi Bumi.

Acara yang dia tonton pertama kali adalah acara pengetahuan ruang angkasa. Yang Sun lihat adalah acara perkembangan populasi manusia di Mars. Namun kelihatannya Sun sudah tertinggal setengah jalan. Sun tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena dia hanya ingin menonton televisi.

Sang narator terus berbicara di dalam acara itu.

"Setelah populasi manusia semakin bertambah, kebutuhan akan perluasan pangkalan dan kota, serta penambahan jumlahnya membuat transportasi antarpangkalan dan kota di Mars sangat diperlukan. Ada beberapa rencana yang telah disusun untuk itu. Salah satunya adalah sistem kereta api yang digerakkan dengan tekanan angin dan dibantu magnet. Dengan kecepatan yang dapat mencapai 1000 km per jam, kendaraan ini dapat mengitari planet merah ini hanya dalam waktu 21 hingga 22 jam."

"22 jam? Mengapa mereka tidak memakai Abra saja?" tanya Sun, berpikir tentang penggunaan kekuatan Pokemon untuk transportasi. Kemudian dia memilih untuk mengganti acara televisinya. Kali ini, dia menonton acara dokumentasi Pokemon liar. Dan tidak dapat dipercaya, Pokemon yang dijadikan fokus acaranya kali ini adalah ...

"Lihatlah betapa lambat dan lemah gelulainya dia. Dia sungguh lambat, tapi sungguh cantik dalam bergerak. Gerakan serangnya juga cantik. Benar sekali, Slowpoke liar ini sangat cocok untuk ditangkap dan dijadikan Pokemon yang dapat diikutsertakan di dalam Kontes Pokemon,"

"Yhaaa~" Sun langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Kalau acaranya begitu, seharusnya Ruby yang menonton acara ini," kata Sun sambil memutuskan untuk mengganti saluran televisinya. Kemudian, Sun kembali ke acara berita.

"Masyarakat yang tergabung dalam 'Aliansi Pelatih Cinta Magikarp' atau 'APECIM' melakukan demonstrasi di Kota Hoppy. Mereka menuntut keadilan terhadap eksploitasi Magikarp yang berlebihan, yang mengancam keberadaan Magikarp itu sendiri." Kemudian ada wawancara antara pelapor dari acara televisi itu dengan salah satu demonstran.

"Kami ingin Magikarp bebas melompat-lompat di kota kami! Tanpa ada Magikarp yang melompat di kota kami, Kota Hoppy bukan lagi Kota Hoppy!" seru salah seorang demonstran itu.

"Sementara itu, dari kantornya, walikota Kota Hoppy, Walikota Karp, mendengarkan keluhan warganya terkait terancamnya populasi Magikarp karena eksploitasi ini."

"Saya juga sudah memprotes kepada perusahaan yang mendirikan pabrik di danau kami yang juga mengeksploitasi Magikarp. Saya sudah meminta agar pabrik itu menangkap Magikarp dengan cara tradisional dan mengatur sistem pengelolaan limbah mereka agar jumlah Magikarp di danau kami tetap terkendali."

"Kita akan tetap menunggu perkembangan di Kota Hoppy." Sang narator selesai membacakan berita ini. Sekarang dia akan membacakan berita lainnya.

...

Sementara itu, Ruby, seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Sun, sedang menonton acaa terkait Kontes Pokemon di kamarnya. Tentunya ada Sapphire yang ada di sampingnya, duduk di sampingnya sambil mencoba untuk memahami isi pikiran si lelaki pecinta Pokemon ini.

"Ruby, bisakah kita melihat acara lain? Aku bosan melihat Slowpoke terus," kata Sapphire.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sapph. Lihatlah gerakan lemah gemulai yang ditunjukkan oleh makhluk ini," kata Ruby.

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya, Ruby. Bisakah kita melihat pertarungan Pokemon saja? Besok pertandinganku, dan aku harus memberikan kemampuan terbaikku di sana. Salah satu caranya adalah mencari inspirasi dari acara televisi tentang pertandingan Pokemon," kata Sapphire.

"Belum ada acaranya kalau sekarang, Sapph. Kau harus menunggu 2 jam lagi, baru acaranya muncul," kata Ruby.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, _Prissy boy_!" seru Sapphire, mulai memanas.

"Belum ada acaranya, barbar!" seru Ruby, menghadap Sapphire seolah-olah untuk menunjukkan kalau dia benar.

"Setel acaranya!" seru Sapphire, lagi.

"Belum ada!" seru Ruby.

"Setel!" "Tidak!" "Setel!" "Tidak!"

Ini membuat Red yang menonton video rekaman kamar di kamarnya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Dan aku pernah mendengar bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan romantis. Setelah melihat ini, aku jadi mempertanyakan hal ini," kata Red. Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara bel pintu dari luar. Red segera membuka pintunya dan melihat sesosok manusia yang cantik jelita berdiri di depannya setelah pintunya terbuka.

Dia tersenyum sambil sedikit tersipu malu. Walaupun sesama kru misi, tapi dia tergolong lebih pemalu, tapi Red memahaminya karena memang itulah dia dan dia tidak ingin mengubahnya. Itulah Yellow.

"Hai, Yellow. Ada apa?" tanya Red.

"H-hai, Red-san. Aku hanya ingin melaporkan temuanku tentang perkembangan Pokemon," kata Yellow. Red langsung tertarik dengan temuan Yellow.

"Menarik. Ayo bicarakan ini di dalam saja," kata Red, mempersilakan Yellow untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di dalam, Yellow penasaran dengan kegiatan Red sekarang.

"Red-san sedang melakukan apa sekarang?" tanya Yellow.

"Mengamati kegiatan para kru dan pangkalan ini. Sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati acara televisi mereka. Bagaimana denganmu, Yellow? Kau menemukan acara yang bagus dari Bumi?" tanya Red.

"Hanya acara memancing. Walaupun itu acara abad lalu, tapi acaranya luar biasa. Banyak titik pemancingan yang cocok dan hasilnya bervariasi setiap harinya. Itu adalah acara memancing yang luar biasa!" seru Yellow.

"Ya, sayang sekali manusia tidak bisa memancing di Mars," kata Red.

"Ya, mari berharap manusia bisa mengubah Mars menjadi Bumi kedua," kata Yellow.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk itu, Yellow, dan mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami pengalaman memancing di Mars," kata Red.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san, asalkan generasi kita di masa depan bisa melakukan itu, aku sudah senang, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yellow tersadar akan ucapannya tadi. Pipinya langsung memerah dan Yellow mencoba untuk menahan pipinya untuk tidak memerah terus. Ini jelas membuat Red heran.

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Red. Yellow akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyatanya setelah susah mengendalikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kata Yellow sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, bicara tentang generasi yang akan mendatang, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," kata Red. Red berjalan ke komputernya dan membuka berkas gambarnya. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Red menemukan gambar yang dia maksud. Gambar yang ditunjukkan Red adalah sebuah senyawa kimia yang cukup kompleks.

"Yellow, kemarilah," kata Red. Yellow segera berjalan ke sampingnya Red yang sedang duduk sambil menunjukkan gambarnya di komputer.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Red. Yellow langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dia melihat senyawa ini. Kemudian dia melihat Red yang memasang wajah herannya dari tadi karena tingkahnya melihat senyawa ini.

"Red-san ..."

"Yellow ..."

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan dalam, sepertinya memahami apa itu senyawa itu. Setelah kesunyian selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ada suara dari komputer.

"Senyawa ini bernama oksitosin. Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, _Homo sapiens sapiens_ ," kata komputer. Red dan Yellow langsung sadar bahwa mereka diawasi oleh komputer mereka sendiri, terutama oleh kecerdasan buatan yang tertanam di komputernya alias MAGIC.

Red dan Yellow langsung menjauh dari satu sama lain agar MAGIC tidak mencurigai mereka. Pipi mereka memerah saking malunya.

"Maaf telah mengganggu acara pribadi kalian, tapi aku mengingatkan kalian agar jangan sampai kalian memiliki bayi yang lahir di Mars. Aku kasihan dengan Yellow kalau itu terjadi dan kau, Tuan Red Sang Juara, harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai itu terjadi," kata MAGIC. Red memerah pipinya setelah apa yang diucapkan MAGIC.

"MAGIC, kami tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu, tenang saja," kata Red.

"Tapi tingkat feromonmu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melakukan itu dengan Yellow," kata MAGIC, jelas dan polos. Red dan Yellow memerah pipinya langsung setelah mendengarkan perkataan MAGIC.

"MAGIC, bisakah kau tidak terlalu jujur untuk hal ini?" tanya Red.

"Maaf, Red, tapi aku memang diprogram untuk berkata jujur dan apa yang kukatakan sesuai dengan hasil pengukuran tingkat feromon di kamarmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan tapi jangan sampai kau melanggar peraturan itu sampai kau kembali ke Bumi. Setelah kau sampai di Bumi, kau boleh melakukannya dengan Yellow. Sejujurnya, aku berharap kalian bisa bersama terus sampai—"

"MAGIC, sepertinya sudah cukup kau membuatku dan Yellow malu. Rahasiakan kejadian ini," kata Red.

"Hal percintaan seharusnya tidak disembunyikan atau akan tejadi penyesalan di kemudian hari. Red, Red, RED!"

Dan Red langsung membuka matanya.

"Mimpi itu lagi? Bagus, aku harus membicarakan ini kepada orang yang tepat," kata Red. Red langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke sebuah tempat di mana dia bisa membicarakan masalahnya. Tempat itu adalah perpustakaan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Red sampai ke perpustakaan. Isi perpustakaan itu, seperti biasanya, hanya buku, buku, raku buku, lemari buku, buku, buku, dan Platinum. Dan Platinum itulah yang dicari oleh Red. Setelah mengelilingi perpustakaan beberapa saat, Red bertemu dengan Platinum.

"Red? Ada masalah?" tanya Platinum, singkat dan langsung ke intinya.

"Bolehkan aku mengeluarkan pikiranku? Ini sudah menjebak kepalaku selama beberapa sol ini," kata Red. Platinum langsung mengangguk.

"Langsunglah bercerita, Red. Aku akan mendengarkan," kata Platinum. Mulailah Red bercerita tentang mimpinya mengenai dirinya dan Yellow. Platinum terus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Red dari awal sampai pada akhirnya Platinum memiliki kesimpulan.

"Hmmm, apakah kau memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Yellow?" tanya Platinum.

"Entahlah, aku saja tidak paham dengan perasaan ini. Aku biasa saja dengan Yellow. Dia teman yang baik, kuat, murah senyum, dan sangat ramah," kata Red.

"Akapah ada satu hal yang dilakukan Yellow kepadamu, tapi tidak ke orang lain?" tanya Platinum

"Ya, kadang dia menutupi wajahnya ketika aku berbicara padanya. Mungkin dia malu atau sejenisnya tapi aku tak tahu kenapa," kata Red.

"Hmmm, menarik. Kau yakin tidak memiliki semacam perasaan sejenis dengan Yellow?" tanya Platinum lagi. Red hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, akan kucarikan solusinya. Kau boleh melanjutkan aktivitasmu malam ini," kata Platinum.

"Eh? Ini sudah malam?" tanya Red.

"Ya. Ini sudah malam. Sepertinya kau tertidur setelah pertandingan Ludo itu berakhir," kata Platinum.

"Atau mungkin saat pertandingannya masih berjalan. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menang," kata Red.

"Ya, itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah kau belum makan malam dan aku tidak yakin Diamond masih ada di dapur. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke dapur dan nimkati makan malammu," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah, Platinum. Terima kasih atas waktunya," kata Red. Platinum mengangguk dan Red keluar dari perpustakaan. Platinum masih terdiam saja di kursinya, berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Red, Red, mengapa kau tidak peka dengan perasaannya Yellow? Dia sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun dan kau masih tidak sadar. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Semoga kau segera sadar dengan perasaannya Yellow, Red," gumam Platinum. Kemudian Platinum mulai berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan untuk mencari buku untuk dibaca hari ini.

Pada akhirnya, Red sampai ke dapur. Yang ada hanya kursi, meja, keadaan sepi, dan Diamond yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Red langsung berjalan ke posisi Diamond berada untuk meminta makan malam.

"Hai, Diamond, kau masih punya kentang rebus?" tanya Red.

"Wah, Red, kupikir kau menghilang atau pergi sendiri ke Olympus Mons," kata Diamond. Red hanya terkekeh mendengan celotehan Diamond.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya tidur tadi. Aku ketiduran sampai melewatkan makan malam," kata Red.

"Ya, kau melewatkan pemenang Ludo," kata Diamond.

"Tidak masalah. Nah, bagaimana kentangnya?" tanya Red.

"Masih ada, tenang saja. Akan kuberikan yang besar kali ini," kata Diamond.

"Ada yang kecil? Entah mengapa aku hanya ingin kentang berukuran kecil," kata Red.

"Hmmm, kentang rebus kecil ya? Tidak masalah, aku juga masih punya kentang rebus yang kecil," kata Diamond sambil mengambilkan kentang rebus berukuran kecil untuk Red. Ketika Diamond datang membawa kentangnya dan melihat raut wajahnya Red, Diamond heran.

"Apakah kau memiliki mimpi aneh?" tanya Diamond.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Red.

"Aku bisa membaca wajah dan kekuatan empati, Red. Bukan hanya kepada Pokemon, tapi juga manusia. Lebih baik kau bercerita tentang itu daripada kau menahannya," kata Diamond.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menceritakannya ke Platinum," kata Red.

"Platinum ya? Itu berarti tidak masalah. Lebih baik kau makan dulu," kata Diamond. Red mengangguk dan mulai makan kentangnya.

Sebuah malam yang sunyi diisi oleh Red yang mulai mencari pencerahan atas perasaannya. Kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah kentang rebus kecil.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Maaf menghilang lama. Tugas-tugas kuliahnya mulai mengarah ke pembuatan skripsi dan laptopku harus mengalami penggantian** _ **hard disk drive**_ **karena sudah terlalu tua. Data fic tidak bisa diselamatkan jadi aku harus mulai membaca bagian sebelumnya.**

 **Tapi ini dia, lanjutan dari** _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_ **. Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	35. Sol 26

**Halo, ini Regulus White Dwarf. Ini adalah episode ke-35.**

 _ **Kisah Sang Gadis Berambut Pirang dan Pria yang Dicintainya**_

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokokh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 26, 26 Sagittarius 300, 04.31 AMT_

Matahari masih belum terbit di pangkalan _Bunga Matahari Merah._ Namun sudah ada yang terbit dari tidurnya terlebih dahulu. Ini termasuk sang kapten, Red, dan beberapa anak buahnya seperti Green, Blue, dan Yellow. Mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang kendali.

"Jadi, tadi malam, Ruby berkata padaku bahwa ada beberapa jurnalis dari Bumi yang menginginkan foto pemandangan matahari terbit dari Mars. Mereka bahkan membuat semacam survei untuk menentukan siapa yang harus difoto saat matahari terbit," kata Green.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang akan keluar dan melihat matahari terbit ini," kata Yellow.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyebutkan siapa yang akan difoto sekarang? Aku nanti yang akan memberikan pesan ke mereka," kata Red.

"Aku setuju dengan saran Red. Kau sudah membuat kita bertiga bangun lebih awal," kata Blue yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah. Yang akan difoto nanti adalah Black dan White. Sebaiknya kau segera menuliskan pemberitahuan ini, Red," kata Green. Red mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke komputer ruang kendali untuk menulis pesannya. Sementara itu, Blue heran dengan Yellow yang dapat bangun pagi kali ini.

"Yellow, jarang sekali kau bisa bangun pagi. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Blue.

"Ah, tidak, Blue. Hanya ingin menuliskan laporan pengamatan aktivitas Pokemon saat terbangun," kata Yellow sambil menyodorkan lembar laporannya. Blue membacanya sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Bukannya tugas pengamatan Pokemon dilakukan dengan satu orang lagi?" tanya Blue.

"Benar, Blue. Aku sudah memutuskan dengan siapa aku akan bekerja hari ini," kata Yellow.

"Dengan siapa, Yellow?" tanya Blue. Kemudian Yellow memandang orang yang sedang mengetik pesan di komputer ruang kendali. Blue langsung mengeluarkan senyuman nakalnya.

"Aduh, aduh, sepertinya Yellow kecilku pada akhirnya akan segera berkencaaann~" kata Blue, berusaha untuk menggoda Yellow.

"Blue! Ini bukan kencan! Ini tugas!" seru Yellow, berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Kalau ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan melakukan suatu hal bersama-sama dan mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, itu namanya kencan~" goda Blue lagi.

"Blueee!" seru Yellow lagi. Blue hanya terkekeh melihat Yellow yang memerah pipinya. Sementara itu, pada akhirnya Red selesai mengirimkan pesan untuk Black dan White. Red mendekati dua orang yang terus berbicara ini sementara Green diam saja.

"Oke, pesan sudah terkirim. Ayo, Yellow, kita amati Pokemon," kata Red. Red menyodorkan tangannya ke Yellow yang masih malu karena digoda oleh Blue.

"Red-san, aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Yellow, sambil berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Ayo kita ke tempat habitasi," kata Red, agak bingung. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang kendali. Green hanya bisa menepuk keningnya setelah melihat tingkah Blue.

"Blue, kau gila? Aku tahu kalau Yellow menyukai Red, tapi jangan goda dia pada jarak 10 meter darinya. Red bisa mendengarmu, kau tahu?" tanya Green.

"Apa salahnya, Greenie~? Aku hanya ingin membuat bocah tidak sadaran itu menyadari perasaannya Yellow," kata Blue.

"Bukan itu juga caranya. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan itu sepertinya sudah terlambat," kata Green.

"Terlambat? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Blue.

"Sepertinya Red sudah memiliki perasaan itu sebelum kita semua menyadarinya," kata Green.

"Tunggu sebentar, itu berarti ..."

"Benar. Red sudah peka dengan perasaannya Yellow, tapi Yellow belum mengetahuinya. Seperti Yellow menyukai Red, tapi Red belum mengetahuinya," kata Green.

"Ini bisa menjadi kejutan luar biasa, Green!" tanya Blue.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi justru menurunkan kemungkinan mereka berdua akan bersatu dalam waktu cepat," kata Green.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ingin mempercepat penyatuan mereka, bukan memperlambatnya. Memangnya kalau menurutmu, bagaimana cara untuk mempercepat penyatuan mereka?" tanya Blue.

"Lakukan secara alami. Biarkan mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain, dan saat waktunya tiba, dunia akan mengetahui bahwa pasangan paling romantis di alam semesta akan lahir, bukan dari Bumi, melainkan dari Mars," kata Green.

"Jadi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat mereka bersatu?" tanya Blue.

"Tidak, sama sekali. Biarkan mereka bersatu secara alami," kata Green.

"Uuuuuu~ Tidak asik. Apakah ada cara lain agar aku bisa mempercepat—"

"Tidak. Biarkan mereka," kata Green. Blue hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Baiklah. Sayang sekali, padahal mereka pasangan yang cocok kalau kugoda," kata Blue.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka berdua," kata Green. Blue hanya mengangguk.

"Dan aku anggap serius hal ini. Jangan sampai kau bermain-main dengan cinta," kata Green. Kemudian mereka berdua melihat ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, hanya untuk membuat mereka melihat Silver masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Silver? Selamat pagi bagimu. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Green.

"Bagus, selama tidak ada suara Gold yang bernyanyi dengan keras sampai membuatku muak," kata Silver.

"Untung saja setiap ruangan di pangkalan ini kedap suara," kata Green. Kemudian ketiga orang itu mulai bekerja untuk memonitor keadaan Mars.

...

Yellow hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, malu untuk melihat Red yang berjalan di sampingnya dalam perjalanan ke ruang habitasi Pokemon. Ini membuat Red khawatir.

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat murung setelah kita keluar dari ruang kendali. Apa kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Red.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, Red-san. Aku sudah cukup tidur. Hanya saja aku memikirkan sesuatu beberapa saat ini," kata Yellow, sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Red.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kalau kuceritakan?" tanya Yellow. Red tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin meyakinkan bahwa kru misi aman dalam pengawasanku. Jangan sampai ada orang yang saking cerobohnya membuka pintu udara tanpa menutup pintu dalam dan membuat semua udara di pangkalan tersedot keluar," kata Red.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Red-san. Yang kupikirkan itu tentang sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang terjebak di dalam otakku selama beberapa hari," kata Yellow

"Hmmm, mimpi seperti apa, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan ini mimpi tentang masa depan yang belum pernah kulihat. Masa depan dengan seseorang yang mirip aku, tapi ada yang berbeda," kata Yellow.

"Maksudmu seseorang yang mirip kau? Apa ada seumuran denganmu atau berbeda?" tanya Red.

"Lebih muda. Dia seperti versi mudaku pada saat usiaku masih 9 tahun. Tapi ada yang berbeda darinya jika dibandingkan denganku," kata Yellow sambil mengingat ciri-ciri manusia yang ada di mimpinya.

"Seperti apa memangnya?" tanya Red. Akhirnya Yellow ingat seperti apa rupa orang di dalam mimpinya.

"Dia memiliki rambut panjang dan pirang sepertiku, tapi lebih berantakan daripada rambutku. Lalu dia memiliki semangat berapi-api kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Pokemon. Dia lebih menyukai pertarungan Pokemon dan memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku. Bahkan, Pokemon pendampingnya sama denganku, Pikachu yang sudah dewasa, hasil dari evolusi Pichu, dan tidak mau berevolusi lagi walaupun dia bisa melakukannya. Orang itu bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang mengejutkan," kata Yellow sebelum pipinya memerah.

"Memangnya dia memanggilmu apa?" tanya Red.

"Dia memanggilku 'ibu'. Kau tahu, Red-san, dia memiliki semangat sepertimu, kekuatan sepertimu, bahkan warna matanya sama dengan warna matamu. Itulah yang kupikirkan, Red-san ..." Yellow langsung menutup pipinya sebelum bertambah merah.

"Wah, masa depan yang aneh. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Yang kita tahu adalah kita akan mengamati Pokemon kali ini," kata Red.

"Red-san?" tanya Yellow, bingung dengan Red yang tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kita perlu menyelesaikan misi ini agar kita bisa kembali ke Bumi dan meraih apa yang kita impikan, seperti kau dengan anakmu itu, dan aku dengan beberapa hal lainnya," kata Red.

"Oh, ya, tentang itu, kau juga memiliki mimpi aneh?" tanya Yellow. Red terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, Red mengangguk pelan.

"Sebuah mimpi yang sudah beberapa sol ini muncul. Ini mimpi tentangku dan seseorang yang entah kenapa aku bisa sangat dekat dengannya. Mimpi terakhir saja sampai membuatku ingin sangat dekat dengannya," kata Red. Yellow semakin penasaran dengan mimpi Red.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kau mimpikan itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Sekarang giliran Red yang pipinya memerah.

"Maaf, Yellow, aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Rasanya aneh sekali sampai aku bisa memimpikan orang itu. Orang yang baik, rela berkorban, siap bertarung saat diperlukan, dan yang penting, mencintai semua makhluk hidup," kata Red. Yellow tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau malu, Red-san. Waktu akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kita," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk, setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yellow. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang habitasi Pokemon.

"Hei, Yellow, kau pernah melompat-lompat di pangkalan?" tanya Red.

"Eh? Gravitasi Mars membuat kita melompat lebih tinggi," kata Yellow.

"Benar sekali. Pegang tanganku, dan kita akan sampai ke ruang habitasi lebih cepat dengan lompatan," lata Red sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke Yellow sambil tersenyum. Yellow awalnya sedikit malu untuk menerima tangan dari Red, tapi kemudian rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan rasa malunya.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya melompat-lompat sambil berlari—WHAAAAA!" Red langsung membawa Yellow melompat bersamanya sambil menyisiri lorong menuju ruang gravitasi. Mereka tampak gembira melompat-lompat sambil berlari di lorong itu.

"Wow, Red-san! Kita seperti astronot sungguhan yang melangkah dan melompat-lompat di permukaan Mars!" seru Yellow, tampak senang.

"Kita memang astronot, Yellow! Bedanya, kita tidak perlu seragam ruang angkasa dan kita masih ada di pangkalan! Kita bisa melompat lebih tinggi dan aman karenanya!" seru Red, masih terus melompat bersama Yellow.

Setelah beberapa saat terus berlari dan melompat, pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke ruang habitasi Pokemon. Di atas pintu masuknya ada sebuah tulisan yang dibuat oleh kapten pertama dari _Bunga Matahari Merah_. Tulisannya adalah seperti ini.

 _Semoga manusia dan Pokemon bisa cepat keluar dari pangkalan ini tanpa pakaian pelundung dan tetap hidup untuk beberapa puluh tahun seperti di Bumi._

"Kita semakin dekat, kapten pertama," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk di samping Red. Lalu mereka berdua memasuki ruang habitasi. Di dalam sana, Yellow menjelaskan Pokemon yang akan diamati mereka berdua.

"Tentang Pokemon yang akan kita amati, kita akan mengamati Dusclops milik Emerald yang dia taruh di dalam ruang habitasi ini," kata Yellow.

"Bukannya ada pertarungan Pokemon sol ini, dan Emerald yang akan bertarung?" tanya Red.

"Emerald berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak akan memakainya karena alasan lain. Sol pertama dari bulan kedua kita di Mars. Dia ingin Pokemonnya menjadi Pokemon pertama yang keluar dari pangkalan tanpa peralatan khusus," kata Yellow.

"Sepertinya impian kapten pertama kita akan segera terwujud. Sayangnya baru Pokemon tipe hantu," kata Red, menghela napasnya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengarkan suara yang berat dan dalam dari dekat mereka. Suasana di ruang habitasi masih gelap karena menyesuaikan waktu terbitnya matahari. Setelah mereka berjalan di kumpulan semak-semak, akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan asal dari suara itu.

"Dusclops!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan, dan kemudian Dusclops itu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Red dan Yellow tersenyum karena berhasil menemukan Pokemon yang mereka cari.

"Ini dia. Bagaimana kabarmu, Dusclops?" tanya Red. Dusclops mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang menandakan kegembiraan Pokemon itu bertemu Red. Yellow mencatat keadaan Dusclops setelah merasakan Pokemon dari kekuatannya. Dia tersenyum setelah mengetahui bahwa Pokemonya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap merasakan udara Mars yang sebenarnya? Tenang saja, idenya sederhana. Kau hanya perlu berada di ruang pintu udara bersama Emerald saat Emerald membuka pintu luar. Jika kau baik-baik saja saat terjadi perubahan tekanan udara, terus bergerak ke luar pangkalan. Jika mulai tidak enak, segera masuk ke pangkalan lagi," kata Red. Dusclops mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, Emerald juga akan keluar. Kau akan keluar 3 sol lagi," kata Red. Dusclops mengangguk, tepat ketika Yellow selesai mencatat keadaan Pokemon ini.

"Yap, selesai. Dusclops dalam keadaan sehat dan gizinya juga tercukupi. Aku kagum dengan Emerald. Walaupun dia sibuk di bengkelnya, dia tetap memiliki waktu untuk Pokemonnya," kata Yellow, senang.

"Ini juga mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka Dusclops bisa sesenang ini saat aku berbicara tentang keluar ke Mars," kata Red.

"Dia sudah bersiap untuk keluar ke permukaan Mars dengan bebas," kata Yellow, lalu mereka berdua melihat Dusclops yang terus berkeliling sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan ketika matahari siap untuk bangun dari peraduannya.

"Red-san, sepertinya pagi sudah akan datang," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke ruang kendali dan melihat Black dan White keluar?" tanya Red. Yellow sekarang yang mengangguk. Red dan Yellow keluar dari ruang habitasi dan berjalan ke ruang kendali.

Yellow berjalan di depan Red yang terus memperhatikannya. Dalam pikirannya terngiang sebuah lagu klasik yang dibuat lebih dari dua abad yang lalu. Sebuah lagu yang terinspirasi dari sebuah puisi yang sangat cocok menggambarkan perempuan yang ada di depannya.

 _..._

 _Inilah Gadis Berambut Keemasan, si cantik dengan bibir semerah ceri._

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **Maid with the Flaxen Hair**_ **(salah satu lagu sampel di setiap komputer** _ **W****** 7**_ **)**

 **Oke, fic ini ditulis dalam keadaan genting. Maksudnya, cuaca ekstrem sebagai efek dari Siklos Tropis Cempaka. Paling tidak bisa diselesaikan sebelum kamarku tenggelam karena bocor di mana-mana.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi**

 **RWD, keluar, dan mengurus kebocoran kamar lagi.**


	36. Sol 26b

**Halo, ini Regulus White Dwarf. Ini adalah episode ke-35. Apa yang terjadi setelah pertarungan Pokemon?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 26, 26 Sagittarius 300, 20.45 AMT_

"Dan kita sudah menemukan pemenang dari pertarungan Pokemon pada sol ini! Selamat untuk Sapphire!" seru Bianca.

"Mereka berdua sudah memberikan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Emerald terlihat bekerja keras untuk menghadang serangan api bertubi-tubi dari Blaziken. Sayangnya, sepertinya Sapphire sedang sangat membara sampai tidak memberi ampun pada lawannya," kata Cheren.

"Sapphire benar-benar _on fire_ pada pertandingan kali ini. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk Sapphire!" seru Bianca. Ruangan pertandingan riuh oleh suara pendukung dari dinding virtual ruang pertandingan.

"Itulah MPB-300 untuk sol ini. Jangan lupa, dua sol mendatang akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir untuk bulan Sagittarius, di mana Wally akan bertarung melawan Diamond! Tetap di jam yang sama, 19.30 waktu Airy. Akhirnya, saya, Bianca, bersama rekan saya, Cheren, mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai berjumpa lagi di MPB-300!" seru Bianca. Ruangan pertandingan itu ramai dengan sorakan penonton virtual.

Sementara itu, Sapphire dan Emerald ditunggu oleh Ruby dan Wally di depan pintu habitasi. Setelah perjalanan keluar dari ruang pertandingan dan berjalan di dalam ruang habitasi, Sapphire dan Emerald disambut oleh dua kawan mereka yang berasal dari region yang sama ini.

"Selamat, Sapph! Aku tahu kau bisa mengalahkan Emerald!" seru Ruby.

"Ya, ya, dia sangat liar, kau tahu? Dia menembakkan serangan api terus-menerus sampai Pokemon rumputku terkena luka bakar," kata Emerald.

"Mungkin Sapphire benar-benar menunggu saat ini. Kau tahu, pertarungan Pokemon dengan banyak sekali tensi, tentunya Sapphire akan menikmati ini," kata Wally.

"Yap, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke laboratorium? Ada Pokemon yang harus disehatkan kembali," kata Sapphire.

"Aku setuju dengan Sapphire," kata Emerald. Ruby dan Wally mengangguk, kemudian mereka berempat berjalan menuju ruang laboratorium.

Ada satu prosedur yang harus dilakukan setelah pertarungan Pokemon di Mars. Pertama, Pokemon yang bertarung harus disehatkan kembali dengan mesin yang cara kerjanya sama dengan mesin yang berada di Pusat Pokemon. Kedua, Pokemon yang sudah disehatkan diuji gerakannya dengan berjalan di laboratorium. Ketiga, pelatihnya yang dilatih dengan berlari di lorong pangkalan bersama dengan Pokemonnya. Prosedur pertama mudah dan cepat. Prosedur kedua bisa diamati dengan mudah juga. Prosedur ketiga yang melelahkan. Baru saja selesai bertarung, masih ada acara berlari malam-malam di lorong pangkalan. Memang begitulah caranya untuk menguji apakah kesehatan pelatih dan Pokemonnya baik.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, akhirnya keempat orang tersebut datang ke laboratorium pangkalan. Mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh Yellow yang memegang tugas sebagai penyembuh Pokemon. Dengan senyumannya yang manis, dia menyambut empat orang yang datang ke laboratoriumnya itu.

"Selamat datang ke laboratorium, para pelatih yang baru saja selesai bertarung," kata Yellow.

"Hai, Yellow. Bisakah kau mengembalikan Pokemon kami menjadi segar bugar?" tanya Sapphire.

"Tentu saja. Akan kubawa bola Pokemonmu ke dalam mesinnya dan akan kusegarkan Pokemonnya dalam hitungan detik," kata Yellow. Sapphire dan Emerald memberikan bola Pokemon berisi Pokemon yang mereka pakai. Kemudian, Yellow memasukkan bolanya ke dalam mesin dan Yellow menyalakan mesinnya. Mesinnya bekerja cepat dan rapi sampai-sampai baru 3 detik bekerja, mesinnya berhenti dan membuat bolanya berisi Pokemon yang sehat. Yellow mengambil bola Pokemonnya dari mesin dan memberikannya kepada Sapphire dan Emerald.

"Ini dia, Pokemon yang sehat. Crystal, waktumu sudah tiba!" panggil Yellow kepada Crystal yang berada di bagian lain laboratorium. Crystal segera muncul ke samping Yellow.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini saatnya untuk menguji kemampuan fisik kalian," kata Crystal, melihat ke arah bola Pokemon yang ada di sabuk pemiliknya. Kemudian, dengan semangat, Crystal berteriak.

"Pelatih, keluarkan semua Pokemon kalian!" seru Crystal. Akhirnya, kedua pelatih yang Pokemonnya baru saja disembuhkan itu mengeluarkan Pokemonnya.

"Baiklah, Pokemonku, tunjukkan kekuatan kalian!" seru Sapphire. Sapphire langsung mengeluarkan lima Pokemon yang dia pakai untuk bertarung tadi. Pokemonnya adalah Blaziken bernama Chic, Agrron bernama Rono, Tropius bernama Troppy, Donphan bernama Phado, dan Gallade bernama Kirly.

"Fiuh, untung bagian laboratorium ini cukup besar untuk ukuran Tropius," kata Crystal saat melihat besarnya Tropius. Tropius langsung mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "Untung saja laboratorium juga kedap suara," lanjutnya.

"Ingatlah, hampir semua Pokemonku lebih besar daripada diriku sendiri," kata Sapphire. Crystal mengangguk.

"Yap, yang lebih rendah daripada dia hanya Donphan miliknya," kata Crystal.

Kemudian, Emerald mengeluarkan Pokemonnya yang terdiri dari Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, dan Mantine. Seperti yang diketahui, dia tidak memakai Dusclops karena pada awal bulan baru mendatang, Pokemon itu akan diujicobakan untuk keluar dari lingkungan pangkalan.

"Baiklah, giliranku. Semua Pokemonku, keluarlah!" seru Emerald, mengeluarkan semua Pokemonnya.

Crystal mengangguk. Dia mulai berkeliling, melihat keadaan Pokemonnya. Crystal tersenyum sambil mengangguk, melihat bahwa Pokemonnya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, mari kita bawa Pokemon ini ke ruang habitasi," kata Crystal.

"Eh? Tidak dibawa pawai keliling lorong pangkalan?" tanya Emerald.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat mereka di habitat alaminya. Hasilnya akan lebih alami untuk mengisi data Pokedex," kata Crystal.

"Masuk akal juga. Tidak ada Pokemon yang mau menunjukkan kesukaannya kalau dia berjalan di lorong besi," kata Sapphire. Rono milik Sapphire langsung mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "Lihat, bahkan Rono setuju denganku," lanjutnya.

"Karena itulah aku berpikir untuk menaruh Pokemon di ruang habitasi," kata Crystal.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo bawa Pokemon kita ke sana!" seru Emerald sambil memasukkan semua Pokemonnya ke dalam bolanya masing-masing. "Benar juga. Ayo ke ruang habitasi," kata Crystal. Crystal, bersama dengan Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, dan Wally, berjalan menuju ruang habitasi.

Sementara itu, Yellow baru saja selesai mematikan mesin penyembuh Pokemon. Dia keluar dari laboratorium, tapi tidak untuk mengikuti Crystal dan kawan-kawan. Dia justru kembali ke kamarnya, perlahan tapi pasti.

...

Di kamarnya, Yellow menyalakan komputernya dan membuka satu aplikasi di dalam komputernya. Aplikasi yang dia buka ini bisa dikatakan sebagai planetarium yang bisa dibawa ke mana-mana karena bisa melihat keadaan langit sampai 200.000 tahun mendatang dan dapat melihat keadaan tata surya dari planet manapun di tata surya ini.

Kali ini, dia membuka aplikasi itu dengan waktu saat ini dan posisinya sekarang di Mars. Sebuah malam yang gelap pada jam 21.30. Satu-satunya planet yang terlihat jelas di langit adalah Saturnus. Uranus terlihat, tapi terlalu redup. Lalu, ada Fobos yang berada hampir di atas kepala, hampir di antara bintang Aldebaran dan gugus bintang Pleiades.

Yellow mengubah waktunya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Fobos. Setelah dia menggerakkan waktunya 18 menit ke masa depan, cahaya dari Fobos tiba-tiba menghilang. Yellow langsung menyadari bahwa inilah gerhana Fobos.

Yellow memperluas sudut pandangnya lagi dan tidak melihat hal lain yang mencolok di malam itu. Yellow masih berpikir tentang kapan gerhana Deimos akan terjadi. Seingatnya, gerhana Deimos belum pernah terjadi selama hampir sebulan mereka ada di Mars.

Yellow langsung mencari posisi Deimos dan menggerakkan waktunya dari siang ke malam. Sampai, pada pukul 22.46, 27 Sagittarius 300, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Deimos.

"Eh, Deimos meredup? Malam besok? Lebih baik kuhubungi Red-san segera!" seru Yellow. Yellow segera membuka aplikasi pesan antarkomputer dan mengetik pesannya untuk Red.

...

Sementara itu, Red sedang melihat video dari kamera pengawas di ruang habitasi. Dia terlihat senang melihat para Pokemon melompat-lompat bergembira, menandakan bahwa Pokemon yang ada di sana sehat semua. Terlihat teman-temannya, seperti Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, dan Crystal bermain bersama para Pokemon sambil melihat ketangkasan gerak mereka di dalam pengaruh gravitasi Mars.

Ketika dia terus melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang habitasi, lambang pesan yang baru masuk muncul di layar komputernya, menandakan benar-benar ada pesan baru yang baru masuk. Red segera membuka pesannya. Itu adalah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yellow. Red membaca pesannya.

" _Red-san, ini Yellow. Aku tahu ini agak aneh kalau aku mengirimkan pesan di masa ketika pesan video sudah bisa dilakukan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Red-san. Apakah gerhana Deimos itu sudah sering?"_

Red heran karena Yellow bertanya hal itu. Tidak biasanya Yellow bertanya soal hal-hal astronomis. Namun karena dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya dan dia masih ingin melihat perkembangan di ruang habitasi, dia juga membalas dengan mengetik pesan.

" _Kau tahu, Yellow? Kalau gerhana Deimos sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan saat sol kedua kita di pangkalan, ada gerhana Deimos. Yang jarang terjadi, yang sampai sekarang belum terjadi, adalah transit Deimos di depan Matahari. Kalau Fobos, tiga kali, dan Ruby sudah merekam semuanya. Apa kau sedang ingin mencari waktu Deimos menggerhanai Matahari?"_ ketik Red. Kemudian Red menunggu Yellow membalas pesannya sambil terus melihat keadaan di ruang habitasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yellow menjawab pertanyaannya dengan membalas pesannya.

" _Tidak juga, Red-san. Aku hanya sedang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku juga paham kalau tidak akan ada gerhana Deimos pada bulan ini, atau mungkin sekalian dengan bulan depan. Namun ya siapa tahu?"_ tulis Yellow. Red mengangguk dan mengetik balasan pesannya lagi.

" _Ya, mungkin MAGIC bisa membantu kita menemukan gerhana Deimos. Kita memang perlu memfoto kejadian itu karena saking langkanya. Kuharap ada gerhana itu walaupun hanya sekali atau dua kali,"_ tulis Red. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu setelah pesannya dikirim, Yellow membalas pesannya.

" _Tapi ada yang aneh, Red-san. Ada satu tanggal yang memiliki gerhana Deimos yang aneh,"_ tulis Yellow. Red yang heran dengan tulisan Yellow mengetik balasannya.

" _Apa maksudnya, Yellow?"_ tanya Red. Kemudian, beberapa saat kemudian, Yellow membalas. _"Gerhana Deimosnya tidak total,"_

Red langsung heran dengan yang dikatakan Yellow. Kemudian, dia langsung mengambil tindakan. _"Yellow, bersiap untuk terhubung lewat video sesegera mungkin. Aku akan memberi tahu Platinum soal ini juga,"_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah forum video kecil terbentuk dengan Red, Yellow, dan Platinum sebagai anggota forumnya. Red membuka forumnya.

"Oke, terima kasih kalian berdua sudah bergabung denganku. Baru saja aku mendapatkan informasi dari Yellow. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, akan disampaikan oleh Yellow," kata Red.

"Terima kasih, Red-san. Ini terjadi saat aku membuka aplikasi planetariumku. Aku melihat bahwa besok ada gerhana Deimos, yang mana itu sudah umum, tetapi setelah aku memajukan solnya, terutama pada tanggal 4 Dhanus 300 pukul 21.11, aku melihat tingkat kecerahan Deimos menurun seperti akan gerhana, tetapi penurunan kecerahannya tidak maksimal. Setelah itu, Deimos kembali terang. Lalu, pada sol berikutnya, 6 Dhanus 300, jam 02.45, Deimos seperti meredup, tapi terang lagi. Redupnya Deimos seperti antara ada gerhana dan tidak ada gerhana. Saat berikutnya, saat Deimos purnama terbit lagi pada tanggal 9 Dhanus 300, tidak ada gerhana yang terjadi," kata Yellow.

"Sudah jelaslah kalau begitu. Pada tanggal 4 Dhanus 300, itu adalah gerhana Deimos sebagian. Tanggal 6 Dhanus 300, gerhana Deimos penumbra, yang merupakan akhir dari siklus gerhana di Deimos sampai 10 bulan mendatang. Red, kita perlu mempersiapkan rapat untuk membahas penangkapan gambar gerhana Deimos sebagian dan penumbra ini. Banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa gerhana Deimos hanya gerhana total. Kkita perlu memberikan gambar gerhana Deimos yang berbeda," kata Platinum.

"Gerhana sebagian dan gerhana penumbra ya? Sepertinya ini adalah urusan serius," kata Red.

"Tepat sekali, Red. Tidak akan ada lagi gerhana Deimos setelah gerhana di bulan Dhanus sampai bulan Rishabha," kata Platinum.

"Bulan Rishabha?" tanya Yellow.

"Bulan kedua belas dari penanggalan Darian. Setengah tahun Mars waktu kita di sini. Aku memiliki sebuah teori terkait dengan musim gerhana di Mars, tapi rasanya belum pantas kalau kusampaikan di sini," kata Platinum.

"Teori apa, Platinum?" tanya Yellow.

"Teori tentang berapa lama terjadi musim gerhana Deimos dan musim tanpa gerhana Deimos yang memiliki perbandingan 3:10. 3 bulan dengan gerhana Deimos, 10 bulan tanpa gerhana Deimos. Namun aku masih belum yakin dengan teori ini sampai aku mendapatkan bukti jelas," kata Platinum.

"Jadi, besok kita kumpulkan kru misi untuk merencanakan pemotretan gerhana Deimos terakhir ini," kata Red.

"Tapi, Red-san, jangan lupa dengan rencana tanggal 1 Dhanus," kata Yellow.

"Benar juga, Dusclops. Baiklah, berarti besok, kita adalah rapat umum untuk membahas banyak misi ini. Dengan perencanaan yang baik, kita akan mencetak sejarah dengan membuat satu jenis Pokemon aman berkeliaran di permukaan Mars tanpa alat bantu dan gerhana Deimos terakhir di musim gerhana ini bisa terpotret," kata Red. Platinum dan Yellow mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dengan ini, forum kita dinyatakan selesai. Terima kasih atas pemikiran dan kesigapan kalian. Kita akan bertemu besok. Ya, kita memang butuh istirahat," kata Red.

"Aku setuju, Red-san~~~" kata Yellow, mulai mengantuk.

'Yellow, lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang," kata Platinum.

"Aku setuju dengan Platinum. Kau sudah sangat mengantuk," kata Red. Yellow mengantuk.

"Baiklah, aku memang sudah sangat mengantuk. Selamat malam, Platinum dan Red-san," kata Yellow. Red dan Platinum sama-sama menjawab dengan ucapan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya Yellow menutup videonya. Kemudian, giliran Platinum yang akan pergi.

"Aku juga ingin kembali ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin membuktikan teoriku," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah, Platinum, selamat berjuang," kata Red sebelum Platinum menutup videonya. Akhirnya, giliran Red yang mulai lelah. Matanya mulai berat karena kelelahan. Namun ada yang dilakukan Red sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya.

Dia menuliskan sesuatu di komputernya. Setelah itu, dia mengirimkannya sambil tersenyum. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia mematikan komputernya dan langsung merebah ke kasurnya, memeluk gulingnya erat-erat sambil tersenyum.

Mau tahu apa yang dikirimkan Red?

 _Good night, my sunflower~_

Tapi Red mengirimkannya ke siapa? Hanya Tuhan, lalu Red dan penerima pesannya yang tahu.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Ini sedang dalam masa ujian akhir semester, tapi tetap saja nekad menulis.**

 **Aku serius tentang adanya siklus musim gerhana di Mars. Mungkin perlu kucarikan referensinya.**

 **Sekian dariku, kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	37. Sol 27

**Halo, ini Regulus White Dwarf. Ini adalah episode ke-37. Pertemuan kali ini akan membahas tiga masalah dalam misi di Mars kali ini. Masalah apa saja yang dibahas?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 27, 27 Sagittarius 300, 08.27 AMT_

Ruang berkumpul sudah penuh dengan anggota misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Red meminta mereka semua untuk datang ke ruangan itu setelah sarapan untuk rapat akhir bulan, meskipun tanggalnya masih belum 28. Sebagian orang menjadi heran dengan keputusan Red yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan dibicarakan di dalam rapat ini? Seperti mendadak," kata Hugh.

"Mungkin ada penemuan besar yang harus kita selidiki. Ingatlah bahwa kita di Mars akan melakukan penelitian tentang daerah ini juga," kata Wally.

"Aku punya perkiraan kalau masalahnya bukan pada tanah Mars karena sudah diteliti penuh selama 100 tahun," kata Cheren.

"Bagaimana kalau ada kejutan?" tanya Bianca.

"Kejutan yang mungkin muncul adalah dari pertarungan Pokemon. Ingatlah bahwa Blake sudah memiliki 5 Pokemon. Secara jumlahnya, dia bisa ikut main, tapi belum ada pengaturan kembali sejak Pokemon itu dikirim ke Blake. Kita tidak ingin dia kehilangan haknya bertarung, kan? Ditambah lagi dia adalah polisi internasional," kata Cheren.

"Benar juga. Mungkin itu juga. Namun Red berkata ada tiga masalah. Aku penasaran dengan masalah lain itu," kata Bianca.

"Bukan hanya kau, Bianca," kata Wally. Hugh ikut mengangguk. Kemudian, ada suara dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Dari suara itu, muncullah Red dan Gold yang masuk ke dalam ruangan berkumpul. Red dan Gold duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan suasana ruangan langsung tenang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Terima kasih telah datang ke rapat akhir bulan pada pagi ini. Aku tahu ini masih belum tanggal 28 seperti seharusnya. Namun ada beberapa hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Karena itulah rapatnya membahas masalah baru ini, bukan ulasan dari kegiatan kita sebelumnya," kata Red.

"Apa ini terkait dengan Remoraid?" tanya Emerald.

"Juga tidak sama sekali, Emerald, tapi tentang Pokemonmu yang lain," kata Red.

"Untunglah. Kukiran Remoraidnya membuat populasi yang berlebih di kolam," kata Emerald. Red hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sesungguhnya ada 3 misi baru yang akan kita selesaikan dalam waktu sekitar 7 sol ini. Misinya akan dijelaskan satu persatu," kata Red sambil menyalakan layar monitor transparannya. Layar itu menunjukkan Mars dan dua orbit satelitnya.

"Misi pertama terkait dengan Mars dan satelitnya. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, kuserahkan kepada Platinum," kata Red. Platinum tersenyum dan berdiri menghadap kawan-kawannya.

"Terima kasih, Red. Ini terkait dengan orbit Fobos dan Deimos, dua satelit Mars. Kita berpikir bahwa gerhana bulan di Mars akan terjadi setiap sol. Namun, ternyata kita semua salah. Mars memiliki apa yang disebut dengan musim gerhana, sebuah jangka waktu dalam satu kali revolusi planet di mana gerhana terus ada dan terus tidak ada," kata Platinum.

"Seperti yang terjadi di Saturnus?" tanya Emerald.

"Ya. Bedanya, semua satelit di Saturnus melakukan musim gerhana pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, sekali dalam 15 tahun Bumi. Sementara di Mars, setiap satelit memiliki musim gerhananya masing-masing. Ini pertama kali ditemukan oleh Yellow," kata Platinum. Yellow mengangguk.

"Yellow menemukan bahwa pada tanggal 4 Dhanus terjadi gerhana Deimos tetapi gelapnya tidak maksimal seperti gerhana bulan sebagian di Bumi. Kemudian pada tanggal 6 Dhanus, ada gerhana Deimos lagi, tapi hanya meredup seperti gerhana bulan penumbra di Bumi. Pada tanggal 9 Dhanus, tidak ada gerhana. Dari informasi yang kudapat darinya, aku membuka aplikasi planetarium dan melihat apa yang terjadi dari permukaan Deimos dan Fobos ketika terjadi gerhana. Hasilnya adalah Fobos dan Deimos memiliki musim gerhananya masing-masing," kata Platinum.

"Maksudnya, akan ada saat ada gerhana Deimos, dan saat lainnya, tidak ada?" tanya Black.

"Tepat sekali, dan ada jadwalnya yang akan kusebutkan satu persatu," kata Platinum sambil menunjukkan tanggalnya pada layar monitor.

"Musim gerhana terdiri dari dua bagian, yaitu Aquarius-Leo dan Leo-Aquarius. Dari bagian Aquarius-Leo, periode ini dibagi menjadi empat. Yang pertama, dari tanggal 7 Aquarius sampai tanggal 9 Mesha, tidak ada gerhana bulan di Mars. Dari tanggal 9 Mesha sampai tanggal 23 Rishabha hanya akan ada gerhana Fobos. Dari tanggal 23 Rishabha sampai 10 Cancer, gerhana Fobos dan Deimos dapat teramati. Dari tanggal 10 Cancer sampai 19 Leo, hanya akan ada gerhana Fobos lagi," kata Platinum.

"Terlihat bahwa jadwal untuk gerhana Fobos lebih lama daripada gerhana Deimos," kata Yvonne.

"Benar. Ini karena jarak Fobos ke Mars yang lebih dekat meskipun orbitnya lebih miring daripada Deimos relatif terhadap khatulistiwa Mars. Kembali ke jadwalnya, untuk bagian Leo-Aquarius, dari tanggal 19 Leo sampai 11 Libra, tidak ada gerhana lagi. Dari tanggal 11 Libra sampai 11 Scorpius, ada gerhana Fobos saja, dari tanggal 11 Scorpius sampai 5 Dhanus akan ada gerhana Fobos dan Deimos, dan dari tanggal 5 Dhanus sampai 7 Aquarius, akan ada gerhana Fobos saja, seperti sebelumnya," kata Platinum.

"Intinya, musim gerhana Deimos akan segera berakhir dan kita akan mengambil gambar dari gerhana Deimos pada tanggal 4 dan 6 Dhanus?" tanya Ruby.

"Tepat sekali. Itu adalah misimu kali ini, Ruby. Ini mirip dengan misi gerhana Matahari itu," kata Red.

"Tanpa filter, langsung tancap. Bukankah lebih baik jika ada misi fotografis pada saat spesial musim gerhana?" tanya Ruby.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Itu bisa menambah wawasan satelit Mars kita," kata Red. Semua anggota kru mengangguk dengan ide Ruby.

"Itu berarti misi kita untuk memfoto gerhana sudah bisa dijalankan. Masalah pertama, selesai. Sekarang mari kita masuk ke masalah kedua," kata Red sambil mengganti tampilan layar dari orbit Mars menjadi daerah pangkalan. Di dalam gambar tersebut, keluarlah Pokemon dari pangkalan bersama dengan pelatihnya.

"Inilah gambaran sederhana dari apa yang akan kita lakukan pada tanggal 1 Dhanus. Kita akan mengeluarkan Pokemon yang sudah dipastikan aman untuk keluar ke permukaan Mars. Dusclops sudah dipastikan akan keluar karena tipenya yang cocok dan tidak akan mengganggu sistem biologisnya," kata Red.

"Red, bolehkah aku memberikan saran?" tanya Green.

"Tentu saja. Kupersilakan," kata Red.

"Ikut sertakan Porygon2 milikku. Dia bisa beradaptasi dengan ruang angkasa dan langsung dapat melakukan tindakan yang diperlukan pada Dusclops jika ada masalah yang tidak bisa ditangani manusia," kata Green.

"Masuk akal, Green. Data Pokedex berkata dia siap untuk penjelajahan ruang angkasa," kata Sapphire.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ruby.

"Aku juga membaca Pokedex dari Papa," kata Sapphire. Red mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Green dan Sapphire.

"Baiklah, jadi Dusclops dan Porygon2. Bersiaplah untuk tanggal 1 Dhanus karena jalur yang akan kalian lalui adalah jalur ke kawah yang berjarak 1,5 kilometer arah timur dari pangkalan ini," kata Red.

"Berjalan dari satu kawah ke kawah lain. Siap, kapten~" seru Emerald.

"Kalian akan berjalan sebelum matahari terbit—"

"Apa?" tanya Emerald, heran.

"Ya, memang inilah misi sebenarnya. Memasang kamera pengawas di luar pangkalan. Kami ingin melihat keadaan dari 1,5 kilometer di sekitar pangkalan dan kawah itu adalah target pertama," kata Red.

"Dan berikutnya kita bisa melihat pangkalan ketika matahari terbit dan ketika matahari terbenam," kata Green.

"Benar sekali, Green. Kalian berdua sudah paham dengan misinya?" tanya Red. Green mengangguk saja.

"Siap, Red! Kameranya akan terpasang," kata Emerald.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita masuk ke masalah ketiga. Inilah masalah yang menurutku paling berat," kata Red.

"Paling berat? Apa ini terkait denganku, Red?" tanya Blake. Cheren kaget ketika Blake berbicara seperti itu. Dia baru saja membicarakannya sebelum Red masuk.

"Sejujurnya, Blake, ya. Ini terkait denganmu. Karena sekarang kau sudah memiliki 5 Pokemon, itu berarti kau berhak untuk mengikuti MPB-300. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, jadwal pertandingannya harus diubah," kata Red.

"Mengubah jadwal? Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah bertarung?" tanya Gold.

"Kalau dari pemikiranku, jika Blake dimasukkan di dalam pertarungan latihan, itu belum akan mengganggu jalannya pertandingan karena besok saja masih pertarungan antara wakil Hoenn dan Sinnoh. Menurutku, tidak masalah," kata Cheren.

"Kemudian, ada satu hal yang kupikirkan lagi. Ini tentang Pokemon kendaraan milik Sun. Mengapa Pokemon kendaraannya Sun tidak dimasukkan saja di dalam pertarungan?" tanya Bianca.

"Ada lagi. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk peserta baru untuk masuk. Nona sudah memiliki 4 Pokemon, dan jika Rotom miliknya masuk, dia sudah memenuhi syarat untuk ikut bertarung," kata Sun. Moon terkejut saat Sun menawarkan Moon untuk masuk ke dalam pertarungan.

"Eh? Kurir, apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Sun.

"Ya, makin ramai kan makin bagus. Lagipula kau memang sudah memiliki 4 Pokemon. Jika Rotom milikmu ternyata lolos, dia juga bisa diluncurkan kemari. Aku saja sudah memesan semua Pokemon kendaraanku untuk didatangkan kemari dan mereka setuju," kata Sun.

"Jadi, bukannya bertambah 1, malah bertambah 3. 19 pelatih Pokemon. Jumlah ganjil, jadi kurang enak untuk pertarungan. Red, kita perlu menambah atau mengurangi satu pelatih," kata Gold.

"Kita tidak akan mengurangi pelatih yang akan bertarung. Lagipula, status untuk Moon masih perlu dikaji. Jadi, pelatih yang bertarung hanya akan bertambah 2, Blake dan Sun," kata Green.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau akhirnya Moon terkonfirmasi? Bukannya itu artinya kita perlu menambah satu pelatih lagi?" tanya Gold.

"Maka yang akan menambah orang menjadi genap 20 adalah aku sendiri. Model '2 orang Elite Four' tidak akan dipakai lagi. Yang akan dipakai adalah model 'Martian Pokemon Gym' dengan Red sebagai pemimpinnya," kata Green.

Suasana langsung hening ketika Green mengatakan itu. Ada yang mulutnya menganga juga, dan itu Black. Crystal akhirnya memecah keheningan itu.

"Jika itu yang memang seharusnya terjadi, menurutku tidak masalah. 'Elite Two' kurasa juga aneh, kurang ada rasa bertarung dengan spesialisasi tipe Pokemon. Meskipun Red dan Green memiliki starter Pokemon yang memiliki tipe tertentu, tapi Pokemon mereka relatif bervariasi. Satu-satunya pelatih pemilik Pokedex yang terlihat ahli dalam satu tipe adalah Moon. Dia spesialis tipe racun," kata Crystal. Moon mengangguk.

"Tipe racun itu manis. Ingat itu," kata Moon. Hanya Platinum yang paham.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum, Nona?" tanya Diamond.

"Aku memahami posisinya karena dia juga bekerja di laboratorium Profesor Rowan bersama ayahku. Dia menyembuhkan Piplup dengan obat yang terbuat dari beri yang hanya ada di Alola. Dia pakar farmasi," kata Platinum.

"Oh, makanya dia berada di bagian kesehatan," kata Diamond.

"Oke, jadi, akan ada dua pelatih baru yang akan masuk ke dalam pertandingan ini dan satu pelatih yang kemungkinan akan menyusul. Dengan ini, masa untuk MPB-300 diperpanjang dan jadwalnya akan disesuaikan agar kalian dapat bertarung. Blake, Sun, selamat datang di MPB-300. Untuk Sun, Pokemon kendaraanmu akan datang pada tanggal 2 Dhanus," kata Red. Sun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang harus dibahas?" tanya Red. Semua orang menggeleng. "Baiklah, itu berarti kita akan bersiap-siap untuk langkah besar Pokemon di permukaan Mars, meskipun Dusclops melayang," kata Red. Sebagian terkekeh karena perkataan Red.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, rapat kita sudahi sampai di sini. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Kalian bisa kembali ke pos masing-masing," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru semua kru misi. Kemudian semua kru misi keluar dari ruangan berkumpul. Semuanya, selain Red. Dia masih berpikir dengan hasil rapatnya.

"Iklan MPB-300 akan tambah meriah dengan datangnya Blake dan Sun. Penduduk Alola akan gembira karena ada wakil dari daerahnya. Akan ada 153 pertandingan untuk pertandingan latihan saja. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku," kata Red kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Bumi itu luas, apakah jumlah pemegang Pokedex memang hanya 21? Atau malah lebih banyak daripada itu? Lalu, ada berapa region di seluruh Bumi? Apakah setiap region memiliki pemegang Pokedex? Itu berarti, bukannya itu berarti anggota kru misi ini bukan hanya 25?" tanya Red.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak dapat kujawab sekarang," kata MAGIC, tiba-tiba muncul.

"MAGIC, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Red.

"Ya. Tentang Bumi yang luas dan banyak pelatih yang memiliki Pokedex. Namun aku tidak bisa menjawab berapa jumlah kru misi ini yang sebenarnya," kata MAGIC.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Red.

"Tidak sama sekali. Sebenarnya akan ada beberapa orang baru yang akan datang di pangkalan dan mereka sekarang masih ada di _Septachrome_. Namun aku masih tidak tahu berapa orang dan kapan mereka akan datang," kata MAGIC.

"Mengapa mereka tidak didatangkan sekarang?" tanya Red.

"Mereka belum memberikan data tentang identitas mereka. Ketika ada informasi tentang mereka, kita semua akan tahu," kata MAGIC.

"Apakah ada petunjuk tentang kapan mereka akan memberikan informasi identitas mereka?" tanya Red.

"Belum ada. Kali ini, kita benar-benar buta oleh mereka. Mereka hanya memberikanku dua bocoran yang sangat tidak membantu," kata MAGIC.

"Apa itu?" tanya Red.

"Mereka akan datang tahun ini," kata MAGIC.

"Aku tahu, MAGIC, karena itulah mereka berada di periode misi sekarang," kata Red.

"Masih ada satu lagi. Mereka memiliki kemungkinan untuk memiliki nama yang terkait dengan alat musik," kata MAGIC.

"Yap, benar-benar bocoran yang sangat tidak membantu," kata Red.

"Maaf, Red. Ini saja yang kudapatkan. Kita perlu menunggu sampai saatnya tiba," kata MAGIC.

"Semoga saja kehadiran mereka tidak membuat kekacauan," kata Red.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Lebih baik kau juga kembali ke posmu. Waktunya untuk melihat kinerja misi bulan ini," kata MAGIC.

"Benar juga, untuk rapat akhir bulan yang sesungguhnya besok. Terima kasih, MAGIC," kata Red.

"Senang bisa membantu," kata MAGIC, sembari Red keluar dari ruang berkumpul.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Sebagian informasi ini di sini masih perkiraan dari generasi kedelapan. Masih ditunggu juga.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu :3**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	38. Sol 28

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-38. Sol terakhir dari bulan Sagittarius. Inilah yang terjadi pada bagian akhir rapat bulanan yang sesungguhnya dan sesudahnya.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 28, 28 Sagittarius 300, 10.22 AMT_

Di ruangan yang sama seperti pada sol sebelumnya, semua kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 berkumpul di ruang berkumpul untuk melaksanakan rapat bulanan. Kali ini, benar-benar rapat bulanan. Setiap kru melaporkan kemajuan misi pada bagiannya masing-masing.

Dari bagian fotografi, Ruby melaporkan hasil fotonya. Tepuk tangan terdengar meriah setelah Ruby memaparkan hasil fotonya, terutama pada saat gerhana matahari yang disebabkan oleh Fobos pada awal misi, meskipun mereka masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungan pangkalan.

Dari bagian kesehatan, Yellow melaporkan hasil pengamatannya terhadap Pokemon di dalam ruang habitasi dan Pokemon yang baru selesai bertarung. Dia memberitahukan bahwa Pokemon yang ada di pangkalan dalam keadaan baik dan mampu beradaptasi dengan gravitasi Mars yang lemah. Khusus untuk Dusclops dan Porygon2, mereka dinyatakan siap untuk keluar ke permukaan Mars.

Green tersenyum sampai berkata di dalam kegembiraannya terhadap Pokemonnya, Porygon2, "Akhirnya apa yang tertulis di Pokedex akan berubah selamanya."

Dari bagian keamanan, Sapphire melaporkan bahwa pangkalan dalam keadaan aman, meskipun pernah ada satu buah asteroid yang jatuh dekat ke pangkalannya. Semua sistem dalam keadaan baik dan lancar.

Demikianlah setiap bagian misi melaporkan kegiatannya pada bulan Sagittarius. Sebenarnya, rapatnya sudah akan selesai, tetapi Cheren meminta waktu seluruh kru untuk memutuskan model pertandingan Pokemon yang berikutnya karena bertambahnya peserta pertandingan. Dia memaparkan jadwal untuk pertandingan latihan dan semuanya terkejut.

"Apa? Mengapa jadi lama sekali?" tanya Wally.

"Ya, begitulah adanya. Sekarang, pertandingannya dilakukan sampai sol 324. Setelah itu, seperti yang direncanakan, akan ada pertandingan sistem gugur. Ada 18 orang sekarang, jadi semestinya akan ada yang berbeda dari susunan pertandingannya," kata Cheren.

"Maksudnya yang berbeda itu yang bagian mana?" tanya Black.

"Akan ada dua pertandingan permulaan sebelum babak penyisihan pertama. Aku menyarankan untuk 4 peserta yang bertanding pertama ini adalah mereka yang nilai total bertarung dari pertarungan latihan yang paling rendah," kata Cheren.

"Untuk membuat yang bertanding di babak penyisihan pertama ini menjadi lebih seimbang?" tanya Red.

"Benar, Red. Karena itulah pertandingan sistem gugurnya akan dilaksanakan 17 kali," kata Cheren.

"Tujuh belas kali pertandingan, dan itu semua setelah sol 324. Crystal, kau tahu satu tahun Bumi sama dengan berapa sol?" tanya Blue.

"Kalau satu sol di Mars itu 24 jam 37 menit, berarti akan ada 355 sol untuk setiap tahun Bumi," kata Crystal.

"355 sol, dan latihannya sampai sol 324. Itu berarti akan ada sisa 31 sol. Tentunya sol 355 akan menjadi sol finalnya. Jadi, di antara sol 324 dan sol 355, akan ada 16 pertandingan. Karena tidak ada pertarungan di mana dua orang akan bertarung pada dua sol berturut-turut, bagaimana kalau untuk babak penyisihan pertama dan babak pendahulu untuk 4 peserta itu dilakukan satu sol sekali?" tanya Pearl.

"Lalu akankah ada jarak antara sol terakhir dari pertandingan latihan dengan jadwal pertandingan 4 peserta itu?" tanya Silver.

"Hmmm, mungkin seminggu bisa. Jadi akan ada 24 sol pertandingan, 10 sol berturut-turut untuk babak awal, lalu selanjutnya, babak perdelapan final sampai selesai," kata Cheren.

"10 sol, berarti pertandingan penyisihan akan dimulai pada sol 331 sampai sol 340. Kemudian, ada 14 sol sisa, 4 perempat final dan 2 semifinal. Bagaimana kalau pertandingan perempat finalnya dari sol 341 sampai sol 344 dan semifinalnya sol 345 dan sol 350?" tanya Blake.

"Tunggu dulu, sol 355 seharusnya bukan untuk final, melainkan untuk pertarungan terakhir melawan Red. Kemudian masih ada pertarungan melawan Green. Itu juga harus dimasukkan di dalam jadwal itu sebelum sol 355 berakhir," kata Yellow, tiba-tiba bicara.

"Benar juga, hampir saja aku terlupa. Itu berarti, semifinalnya pada sol 345 dan 347, final pada sol 349, melawan pada sol 352, dan akhirnya melawan Red pada sol 355. Kuharap ini bukan pertandingan riavl biasa antara Red dan Green," kata Cheren.

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan melawan Red," kata Green.

"Akupun tak tahu. Ini akan menjadi kejutan luar biasa kalau ada penantang yang tidak biasa," kata Red.

"Siapapun yang melawan Red harus bertarung dengan keras. Dia tidak akan ambil jalan mudah untuk mengalahkan kita," kata Gold.

"Dan siapapun yang menang akan menjadi pelatih Pokemon terbaik di seluruh tata surya," kata Yvonne.

"Baiklah, itu bearti masalah terkait pergantian jadwal pertandingan Pokemon sudah selesai. Dengan itu juga, rapat bulanan kita selesai. Mari kita songsong bulan Dhanus besok dengan kinerja yang lebih baik lagi untuk Pokemon dan umat manusia," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru seluruh kru misi.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke pos masing-masing," kata Red.

"Selain aku. Aku ingin ikut Crys," kata Gold ketika anggota lain keluar dari ruangan berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Gold?" tanya Red.

"Seperti biasa, ingin membantunya dalam penelitian," kata Gold.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu, Gold. Kemudian, Gold keluar dari ruangan berkumpul. Kali ini, Red tidak sendiri di dalam ruang berkumpul. Tepatnya, ada 3 temannya di dalam ruangan itu juga. Tidak lain mereka adalah sesama pemegang pokedex dari Kanto, Green, Blue, dan Yellow.

"Baiklah, apa ada berita penting yang harus disampaikan sampai-sampai hanya kita berempat yang ada di ruangan ini?" tanya Blue.

"Aku mendapatkan berita rahasia dari Bumi, dan hanya yang berasal dari Kanto saja yang boleh mengetahuinya. Aku sudah bicara dengan anggota lain dari planet lain, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama," kata Red.

"Jadi, rahasia regional?" tanya Green.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. MAGIC, tolong kunci pintu ruangannya," kata Red.

"Pintu telah terkunci, dan aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini," kata MAGIC dari pengeras suara di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Ada rekaman video yang menunjukkan apa yang terjadi pada Kanto," kata Red, menyalakan rekamannya pada monitor. Beberapa saat kemudian, rekamannya mulai muncul.

 _Bermula dari daerah Kota Saffron, terfokuskanlah pandangan ke sebuah gedung tinggi. Gedung tinggi itu tidak lain adalah gedung markas pusat Team Rocket. Setelah memasuki banyak ruangan dan terus menaiki tangga, akhirnya sampai ke ruangan pemimpin Team Rocket._

 _Di dalamnya, sudah ada pemimpin Team Rocket, Giovanni. Dia tampak siap untuk berbicara._

" _Selamat pagi, seluruh manusia di Bumi. Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, saya adalah Giovanni, pemimpin dari Team Rocket. Setelah berpikir lama dan merenung, saya memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia untuk menjadikan saya semakin kuat."_

" _Namun ternyata, itu tidak cukup. Maka dari itulah, saya berkeliling dunia untuk bertemu dengam semua pemimpin tim, dan memutuskan untuk merapatkan barisan dan bersatu padu untuk menyebarluaskan kejayaan kami di dunia ini. Kami semua setuju untuk bersatu membentuk kekuatan baru yang akan menyerang satu titik terakhir yang belum kami kuasai, yaitu di Alola." Kemudian, latar berganti dan suara narator muncul._

" _Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, dan Lysandre, menggabungkan semua kekuatan di dalam pasukannya, membentuk tim baru yang akan melengkapkan kekuasaan tim tersebut di seluruh dunia. Inilah tim baru yang akan menguasai Alola; Team Rainbow Rocket."_

 _Kemudian, terlihatlah semua region dengan tim-tim tersebut menguasai region tersebut. Team Rocket dengan seluruh Pokemon jarahan se-Kanto, Maxie dan Archie yang membuat daerah Hoenn tidak stabil, Cyrus yang membuat alam semestanya sendiri, Ghetsis dengan banyak Pokemon yang terkapar, dan Lysandre dengan latar belakang tanpa kehidupan sama sekali. Lalu, muncullan Alola sebagai target berikutnya. Suara dari Giovanni muncul kembali dengan kawan-kawan sesama pemimpin tim di sampingnya._

" _Alola, ini giliranmu. Bergabunglah dengan kami dan jadilah Team Rainbow Rocket semakin kuat di dunia ini!" disusul sorakan dari semua anggota Team Rainbow Rocket._

Kemudian, videonya berakhir.

"Tunggu dulu, Bukannya Team Rocket sudah kalah? Mengapa Giovanni masih memasang wajah seakan-akan timnya menang?" tanya Blue.

"Dan bukannya kita sudah mengalahkan Maxie? Aku masih ingat dengan _Volt Tackle_ ," kata Yellow.

"Dan aku mendengar dari region lain bahwa tim jahat itu sudah dikalahkan. Apakah video itu hanya pencitraan dan pembalikan fakta bahwa mereka sudah kalah?" tanya Green.

"Bukan. Ini lebih gila dari yang didengar. Tim yang baru saja kita lihat ini bukan tim biasa. Tim mata-mata dari kepolisian internasional menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan dari dimensi ini," kata Red.

"Hah? Tunggu, jadi kau mengatakan mereka dari dimensi lain?" tanya Blue.

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin ini seperti Dunia Distorsi seperti yang ada di Sinnoh," kata Green.

"Atau dimensi lain di mana kita kalah melawan tim itu dan mereka berkespansi lebih jauh menembus dimensi. Ini semakin membingungkan," kata Yellow.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau itu bukan pemimpin tim jahat dari dimensi ini?" tanya Blue.

"Itu karena mata-mata itu berbicara dengan para pemimpin tim dari dimensi ini secara langsung. Aku juga memiliki video percakapannya yang berhasil kuminta dari Blake beberapa menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Seharusnya proses pengiriman datanya sudah selesai," kata Red sambil mengecek datanya. Benar saja, datanya lengkap. Ada 5 video berisi percakapan dari setiap pemimpin tim yang asli dari dimensi ini. Red membuka videonya satu persatu, dimulai dari Giovanni.

"Itu bukan aku. Aku sudah mengurungkan niatku untuk menguasai Pokemon dan Kanto. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku di Gym," kata Giovanni.

"Aku tidak mau membakar Hoenn lagi. Ini di luar kemampuanku," kata Maxie.

"Aku tahu efek perubahan iklim, dan kau tahu, efek banjir besar dari Kyogre lebih buruk daripada itu," kata Archie.

"Aku sudah menyerah sekarang, meskipun perasaan menyerah itu tetap tidak logis dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Untuk saat ini, belum. Orang yang ada di tayangan itu bukan aku sama sekali," kata Cyrus.

"Kerajaan jahat? Sepertinya tidak bagus di dalam dunia yang modern. Team Plasma sudah berakhir, meskipun jalan kerajaannya masih berlanjut, tapi kami sudah tidak mau membekukan Unova lagi," kata Ghetsis.

"Dunia ini sudah indah. Justru dengan peperangan seperti yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu akan merusak semuanya. Aku tidak ingin menunggu 3000 tahun kalau dunia ini rusak," kata Lysandre.

"Jadi, ini adalah bukti bahwa ada kekuatan baru yang mencoba untuk mengambil alih Alola," kata Red.

"Apakah ada tanggapan dari pemimpin Team Skull?" tanya Green.

"Belum ada sampai sekarang. Lagipula Alola belum terkuasai sepenuhnya oleh Team Skull," kata Red.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan dari sini?" tanya Yellow.

"Mencegah agar tidak ada unsur Team Rainbow Rocket yang masuk ke pangkalan ini," kata Red.

Sementara itu, Whitley melihat liontin miliknya. Di sana, ada gambar seseorang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anggota misi. Dia memandang gambarnya dengan sangat teliti. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan penglihatannya darinya.

Itu adalah gambar dari N. Ya, dia masih melihat gambarnya sambil melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

...

Di ruang habitasi, ada banyak Pokemon yang berkeliaran, berlari-lari, mandi di komam besar serupa danau, berlatih dengan dirinya sendiri, atau sekedar tidur-tiduran di atas rumput hijau. Namun ada satu manusia yang ada di dalamnya, mengobrol dengan salah satu Pokemonnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pokemon yang akan keluar, atau lebih tepatnya, melayang, ke permukaan Mars tanpa alat pelindung. Ya, Dusclops dan pemiliknya, Emerald.

"Hei, Dusclops, pada akhirnya hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu akan tiba. Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengalami peristiwa yang luar biasa ini. Keluar ke permukaan Mars seperti orang keluar dari rumah mereka di Bumi, dengan santainya berjalan, berkeliling rumah, atau bahkan berjalan jauh. Ya, kau berjalan seperti hantu karena kau memang Pokemon tipe hantu, tidak peduli lagi dengan sistem respirasi atau hal kompleks yang dimiliki makhluk hidup lain," kata Emerald sambil mengelus Dusclops.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Kau bisa kembali ke pangkalan seperti seorang pahlawan. Lagipula kau tidak sendiri, ada Green, Porygon2, dan aku. Kita semua akan keluar bersama, melihat keadaan Mars, Tentunya aku dan Green harus memakai pakaian pelindung kami. Kalau tidak, kami bisa mati seketika," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke bengkel. Kalau ada yang kau perlukan, datang saja ke sana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Dusclops," kata Emerald. Dusclos mengangguk pelan dan Emerald keluar dari ruang habitasi.

Ketika Emerald berjalan di lorong, dia mendengar suara seperti kendang yang bersahutan membentuk alunan musik yang enak. Kemudian disusul dengan suara alat musik lain yang menyusul suara kendang. Emerald penasaran dengan suara itu dan bertanya kepada MAGIC.

"Hei, MAGIC, apa kau mendengar suara kendang yang enak ini?" tanya Emerald.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya, bahkan aku yang memutar lagunya atas permintaan Gold. Dia memintaku untuk memutar lagu enak yang belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya. Ini adalah lagu dari abad ke-21. Penduduk Bumi pada saat itu menamakannya Dangdut karena suara kendangnya. Ini adalah salah satu genre musik yang menjadi khas di salah satu wilayah di Bumi. Lagunya bisa membuat penduduk Bumi yang mendengarkannya menjadi bergoyang. Kalau tidak percaya, lihatlah aksi Gold di ruang makan," kata MAGIC.

"Ah ..." Emerald hanya bisa heran dan langsung berlari ke arah ruang makan. Yang dia lihat adalah Gold, Pearl, dan Black bergoyang mengikuti irama musik dangdut yang diputar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Red yang ternyata juga mendengar suara musiknya datang dan ikut bergoyang bersama tiga orang temannya itu tadi.

Emerald memilih untuk berada di depan meja tunggu makanan bersama Diamond yang sedang memberikan makanan ringan kepada Silver yang sudah duduk di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka, Silver?" tanya Emerald.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak suka bergoyang," kata Silver.

"Masuk akal juga. Aku lebih suka menggoyang gelas untuk membuat susu kocok," kata Diamond.

"Ya, kau benar," kata Emerald, menonton keempat temannya di tengah-tengah ruang makan bergoyang menikmati dangdutnya.

"Paling tidak mereka tidak membuat kerusuhan di sini," kata Silver, menikmati lagunya tanpa bergoyang.

Itulah yang terjadi di ruang makan setelah rapat selesai. Entah siapa yang memulai ide dangdut ini. Namun ada satu pertanyaan. Lagu dangdutnya berjudul apa?

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Mengapa ada unsur dangdut di sini? Salahkan lagu Katyusha versi dangdut.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu :3**

 **RWD, keluar.**

 **DIGOYANG MAAAAAAANGGG~~~**


	39. Sol 28b

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-39. Sol terakhir dari bulan Sagittarius. Inilah pertarungan Pokemon terakhir di bulan Sagittarius! Siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 28, 28 Sagittarius 300, 19.30 AMT_

 _13 Juli 2173, 11.53 UTC_

Suasana di tempat itu penuh dengan manusia. Saking penuhnya, terbentuklah lautan manusia yang nampaknya tidak bisa dibelah. Namun ada yang janggal.

Penuh manusia. Bukannya ini ada di Mars?

Sama sekali bukan. Ini bukan di Mars. Ini ada di Bumi. Tepatnya berada di suatu daerah bernama Unova. Lebih tepatnya lagi, di sebuah kota tempat kelahiran salah satu kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Benar. Ini adalah tempat lahir White, Kota Floccesy.

Banyak orang berkumpul di lapangan di tengah kota itu. Salah satu dari manusia yang berada di sana adalah seorang juara pertarungan Pokemon di Unova itu sendiri. Seorang juara yang nampaknya menikmati acara yang akan segera dimulai tersebut. Di sampingnya, ada cucunya, Benga.

"Inikah yang kakek alami saat itu, pada saat pertarungan?" tanya cucunya.

"Ini lebih mewah daripada itu. Mungkin mewah bukan kata yang cocok untuk itu. Lebih cocok ke kata megah. Apalagi ini pertarungan di planet lain. Semoga tidak ada Pokemon yang mati di sana," kata Alder, nama sang mantan juara dari Unova ini.

"Bukannya pangkalan itu sudah dijaga keamanannya selama bertahun-tahun?" tanya Benga.

"Ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," kata Alder.

"Daripada kita membicarakan masa lalu itu, lebih baik kita tonton acaranya saja. Lagipula acaranya sudah akan dimulai," ujar Benga sambil menunjuk ke arah layar tancap yang dipasang agar penduduk dapat melihat pertandingannya secara langsung bersama-sama. Penduduk membicarakan pertandingan itu juga walaupun ini belum saatnya wakil mereka, White, untuk bertarung.

"Siapa yang akan bertarung hari ini, kakek?" tanya Benga.

"Wally dari Hoenn dan Diamond dari Sinnoh. Wally mantan pemegang Pokedex dan Diamond pemegang Pokedex. Dua-duanya erat pada Pokemon tipe rumput," kata Alder.

"Keduanya tipe rumput? Harusnya ada satu Pokemon yang memiliki keunggulan tipe di atas tipe lain," kata Benga.

"Maksudnya, Pokemon utamanya yang tipe rumput. Diamond memiliki keunggulan di bagian Pokemon tipe esnya, Mamoswine. Juga, Mamoswine memiliki tipe tanah, efektif untuk menyerang dan bertahan dari Magnezone," kata Alder.

"Bagaimana dengan Wally?" tanya Benga.

"Hmmm, justru itu yang kukhawatirkan. Magnezone tidak akan mempan menyerang Torterra dan Mamoswine karena sifat tanahnya. Serangan racun dari Roselia tidak akan mempan melawan Bastiodon," kata Alder.

"Berarti, Wally tidak memiliki kesempatan?" tanya Benga.

"Entahlah. Pertarungan Pokemon bisa membalikkan keadaan kapan saja," kata Alder.

"Benar juga. Oh, kapan White bertarung?" tanya Benga.

"Entahlah, mereka berkata di sekitar sol 32. Dan kudengar pertandingan pertamanya juga akan menjadi pertandingan pertama Black," kata Alder.

"Hmmm, api melawan rumput. Black bisa mengalahkannya," ujar Benga.

"Entahlah. Pertarungan Pokemon bisa membalikkan keadaan kapan saja," kata Alder.

"Seperti tadi," kata Benga.

"Ya, seperti tadi. Oh, pertandingannya sudah akan dimulai," kata Alder sambil menunjuk ke layar. Untungnya sudah ada sistem pengeras suara yang cukup besar untuk membuat suaranya dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Suara yang keluar dari sana saat ini adalah suara ketika pesertanya keluar dari ruang tunggu.

" _Peserta pertama adalah seorang mantan pemegang Pokedex. Meskipun dengan kekurangan pada tubuhnya, semangatnya tidak pernah luntur. Dia akan bertarung dengan hidup seperti warna pakaian dan Pokemonnya. Inilah pelatih Pokemon dari Hoenn, Wally!"_ Wally memasuki ruang pertarungan dengan ditemani sorakan pendukung mayanya.

Ada satu bagian yang membuat Benga heran.

"Kekurangan pada tubuhnya?" tanya Benga.

"Kudengar Wally menderita semacam asma atau bronkitis. Entahlah, yang kutahu adalah gejalanya dan fakta bahwa dia sering memakai alat bantu pernapasan. Yang penting, dia memiliki masalah pernapasan, tetapi sekarang sudah semakin sembuh. Sistem pernapasannya sudah semakin kuat dan sebagai pelatih, dia juga menjadi lebih kuat," kata Alder.

"Dedikasinya tinggi," kata Benga.

"Benar. Ah, lihat, rivalnya keluar," kata Alder, melihat rival Wally keluar dari ruang tunggu.

" _Dikenal sebagai si lucu dari Sinnoh, lelucon sederhana bisa membuat perut semua orang sakit karena harus tertawa terus. Jangan tanyakan kualitas masakannya yang telah mendunia. Namun dia tidak di sini untuk menjadi komedian atau koki. Dia akan bertarung dengan Pokemon kuatnya. Inilah juru masak di misi Bunga Matahari Merah ke-34, Sang Pengempati, Diamond!"_ Diamond memasuki ruangan sambil melambaikan tangannya dan memakan roti kentang yang dia bawa.

"Apa dia sering melakukan itu?" tanya Benga.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Alder sambil memakan roti yang dia bawa dari rumah. Benga hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Sejak kapan kakek membawa roti?" tanya Benga.

"Tentunya dari rumah. Lagipula aku ingin tetap berenergi saat aku melihat pertandingan ini," kata Alder. Setelah satu gigitan, Alder menjawab pertanya Benga yang sebelumnya.

"Tentang itu, Diamond selalu makan. Tak peduli di mana dan kondisinya bagaimana. Termasuk di pertandingan Pokemon. Ada satu hal yang kuherankan darinya," kata Alder.

"Di bagian apa?" tanya Benga.

"Dia jarang bergerak aktif, metabolismenya rendah, dan makannya banyak. Namun dia tidak pernah terlihat gemuk. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa menjaga bentuk tubuhnya," kata Alder.

"Benar juga," kata Benga. Kembali ke pertarungan. Nampaknya pertarungan akan segera dimulai.

" _Kedua pelatih kita nampaknya bersiap untuk bertarung, Cheren. Tampaknya para penonton di rumah juga bersiap untuk menonton," kata Bianca._

" _Jelas sekali, walaupun terpisah beberapa menit sampai beberapa jam cahaya, para penonton akan antusias untuk menonton acara ini karena ini adalah pertarungan terakhir di bulan Sagittarius. Ditambah lagi akan ada pengumuman spesial di akhir acara," kata Cheren._

" _Wah, aku juga jadi penasaran. Lebih baik kita mulai pertandingannya daripada membuat penonton menunggu lama karena pembicaraan kita yang tidak penting ini," kata Bianca. Cheren mengangguk dan berdiri di pinggir balkon jurinya._

" _Para petarung, persiapkan bola Pokemon kalian!" seru Cheren. Wally dan Diamond mempersiapkan bola Pokemon pertama yang akan mereka pakai. Kemudian, terdengar aba-aba persiapan dari Cheren._

" _Siap ... MULAI!" seru Cheren, menandakan pertarungan Pokemon dimulai._

"Kita lihat Pokemon apa yang akan keluar pertama kali," kata Alder sambil menyaksikan pertandingannya. Kemudian Wally mengeluarkan Pokemon pertamanya, Flygon, sedangkan Diamond mengeluarkan Bastiodon. Alder tersenyum.

"Wally bisa selamat kali ini. Lihat saja," kata Alder. Benga heran dengan perkataan kakeknya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Benga.

"Flygon memiliki keuntungan tipe. Serang terus dengan serangan tipe tanah dan Bastiodon akan kalah dengan segera, tapi ingatlah lagi. Pertarungan Pokemon bisa membalikkan keadaan kapan saja," kata Alder.

Waktunya serangan pertama bagi kedua Pokemon.

" _Flygon, serang dengan Earthquake!" seru Wally. Gempa bumi, atau lebih tepatnya, gempa Mars, mengguncang ruang pertarungan, membuat Bastiodon tidak stabil dan terjatuh._

"Dalah keadaan ini, pengaruh _Earthquake_ meningkat sampai 4 kali lipat. Bastiodon tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk selamat bahkan untuk level tinggi seperti ini," kata Alder. Kembali ke pertandingan, waktunya Bastiodon membalas.

" _Don, serang dengan kepala besimu! Iron Head!" seru Diamond. Don langsung berlari dan menyeruduk Flygon dengan kepala besinya. Wally yang hampir terkena Flygon yang terlempar karena serudukan Don si Bastiodon itu memberikan perintah lagi._

" _Serang lagi dengan Earthquake, Bastiodon!" seru Wally. Gempanya terjadi lagi dan Bastiodon terkena dampak besarnya lagi._

"Sekali serangan lagi dan Bastiodon akan kalah. Diamond kurang beruntung kali ini," kata Alder.

"Jika saja Pokemon pertamanya adalah tipe es, pasti dia bisa mengalahkan Flygon," kata Benga.

"Aku malah berharap itu Pokemon keduanya, melihat Pokemon pertamanya yang seperti ini, kemudian ingatlah bahwa sebagian besar Pokemon milik Wally adalah tipe rumput," kata Alder.

"Es menang melawan rumput," dan Benga.

"Dan tanah," lanjut Alder. Kembali ke pertandingan, Diamond bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya.

" _Don, aku tahu pertandingannya tidak seimbang kali ini. Namun apapun yang terjadi, aku bangga denganmu. Don, Take Down!" seru Diamond. Serangan langsung ke Flygon membuat Flygon melemah, tapi Don juga menjadi semakin lemah karena efek lanjutan dari serangan. Kali ini, Don tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Wally bersiap untuk serangan pamungkasnya._

" _Flygon, ayo kita akhiri ini. Hyper Beam!" seru Wally. Flygon langsung menembakkan pancaran energi tinggi ke arah Bastiodon._

" _Don, menghindar!" seru Diamond dengan energi yang tersisa dan dengan sigap, Diamond memberikan kejutan._

" _Don, serang dengan Blizzard!" Angin dingin langsung menyerang Flygon dan membuatnya jatuh menggigil dan langsung pingsan. Setelah Cheren mengamati, dia memberikan keputusannya._

" _Flygon tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Wally, persiapkan Pokemon kedua!" seru Cheren._

Di Bumi, Benga hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memakai _Blizzard_?" tanya Benga.

"Pasti TM. Beruntung sekali dia memiliki TM itu. Tapi serangan berikutnya, dia yang harus mengganti Pokemonnya. Energinya sudah sangat terkuras. Lagipula, pertarungan Pokemon bisa membalikkan keadaan kapan saja," kata Alder. Kembali ke Mars, Wally bersiap untuk Pokemon keduanya.

" _Magnezone, keluarlah!" seru Wally, mengeluarkan Pokemon tipe listrik yang berbentuk robot mirip piring terbang dengan tangan langsung memberikan perintah pertamanya kepada Magnezone._

" _Magnezone, berikan dia rasanya panas, dingin, dan setruman! Tri Attack!" seru Wally. Kemudian, Bastiodon diserang panasnya api, dinginnya es, dan setruman listrik yang membuatnya terkapar._

" _Bastiodon tidak dapat bertarung lagi!" Diamond, persiapkan Pokemon kedua!" seru Cheren. Diamond berjalan ke Bastiodonnya yang sudah kelelahan._

" _Terima kasih, Don," kata Diamond sambil memasukkan Pokemon itu ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, Diamond mempersiapkan Pokemon keduanya._

"Pilihan tepat bagi Wally untuk memilih Magnezone. Dari Pokemon milik Diamond, hanya Bastiodon yang mampu menghantam Magnezone dengan kekuatan penuh. Karena Bastiodon sudah terkapar, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memilih Pokemon yang tahan setruman," kata Alder.

"Dan itu adalah ..." kata Benga sebelum siaran itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Moo, giliranmu!" seru Diamond, mengeluarkan Mamoswine dari bolanya._

"Apa tadi aku mengatakan hanya Bastiodon? Aku pasti bodoh kalau sampai melupakan Mamoswine," kata Alder sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Tahan setruman dan tipenya unggul," kata Benga. Kembali ke pertarungan, Diamond bersiap untuk serangan pertamanya.

" _Moo, jelas kita tidak bisa memakai Earthquake karena Magnezone melayang di udara. Moo, Mud Bomb!" seru Diamond, membuat Mamoswine melemparkan bom lumpur yang tepat meledak dan membungkus Magnezone dengan lumpur. Pandangan Magnezone terhalang lumpur yang menyusahkannya untuk menyerang._

" _Ahh, Magnezone, jangan menyerah! Serang dia dengan bom kita. Magnet Bomb!" seru Wally, yang membuat Magnezone melembarkan bom penuh medan magnet ke arah Mamoswine. Semuanya langsung menempel ke badan Mamoswine. Setiap hantaman sangat kuat sampai melemahkan Mamoswine._

"Ah, sepertinya ada pertandingan seimbang kali ini. Ini baru bagus," kata Alder.

" _Moo, Bulldoze!" seru Diamond. Mamoswine menginjak-injakkan kakinya di tanah secara membabibuta dan mengenai Magnezone, melemahkannya dan membuat kecepatan serangnya menurun. Wally langsung memberikan serangan balasan._

" _Magnezone, Flash Cannon!" seru Wally. Magnezone mengumpulkan energi cahayanya dan melepaskannya tepat ke arah Mamoswine. Semburannya kuat sampai bisa membuat Mamoswine bergeser ke belakang._

" _Moo, ini saatnya kita membalas serangan mereka tadi. Hyper Beam!" seru Diamond, dengan pancaran yang kuat cepat dan siap hantam, Wally tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuat Magnezone menghindar. Akhirnya Magnezone terpakar karena pancaran hiper itu._

" _Magnezone tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Wally, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren. Sambil memasukkan Magnezone ke dalam bola Pokemonnya, Wally mempersiapkan Pokemon ketiganya._

" _Kecleon, beradaptasilah dengan serangannya!" seru Wally sambil mengeluarkan Kecleon dari bola Pokemonnya._

"Hmmm, Kecleon, setiap serangan akan mengubah tipenya," kata Alder.

"Bagaimana dengan serangannya?" tanya Benga.

"Biasa saja, dan tidak berubah. Tidak seperti Ditto yang akan menyesuaikan tipe serangannya," kata Alder. Kembali ke pertandingan, Wally bersiap untuk perintah serang pertamanya untuk Kecleon.

" _Kecleon, berikan serangan pertama kita. Slash!" seru Wally, menyerang Mamoswine dengan cakaran kuat yang mampu melemahkan , Diamond bersiap untuk serangan balasan._

" _Moo, berikan pancaran es! Ice Beam!" seru Diamond. Pancaran es itu membuat Kecleon kedinginan dan hampir membeku. Namun kemudian, Kecleon berubah menjadi tipe es. Kemudian, ide sebenarnya dari Wally muncul._

" _Kecleon, Synchronoise!" kemudian, dengan gelombang anehnya, Mamoswine terlemahkan secara tiba-tiba sampai terkapar._

"Itu dia, Synchronoise. Gerakan serang ini akan menyerang apapun yang memiliki tipe yang sama dengannya," kata Alder.

"Karena itulah dia membiarkan Kecleon terkena pancaran es terlebih dahulu," kata Benga.

"Benar sekali. Cerdas," kata Alder. Kembali ke pertarungan, Cheren sudah memutuskan.

" _Mamoswine tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Diamond, persiapkan Pokemon ketiga!" seru Cheren. Setelah mengembalikan Pokemonnya ke bolanya, Diamond mengeluarkan Pokemon ketiganya._

" _Kit, keluarlah!" seru Diamond, membuat Kit si Lickilicky keluar dari bola itu, Diamond memberikan perintah pertamanya._

" _Kit, berikan dia jilatan selamat datang. Lick!" seru Diamond. Kit langsung menjilat Kecleon dan Kecleon langsung mandi liur. Tipenya juga berubah menjadi tipe hantu. Kemudian, waktunya Kecleon menyerang. Diam-diam._

" _Kecleon, Feint Attack!" seru Wally. Badannya langsung menghilang. Kit tidak tahu di mana posisi Kecleon itu sampai semua terlambat ketika dia memukul bagian belakang punggungnya dan membuatnya jatuh. Sekarang giliran Diamond yang menyerang._

" _Kit, Power Whip!" kemudian dengan rumput yang telah dililit, Kecleon dipecut dengan energi tinggi dan membuatnya melemah. Tipenya berubah menjadi tipe rumput._

" _Kecleon, Solar Beam!" seru Wally, mengumpulkan sinar dari lampu yang cukup terang dan memfokuskannya untuk kemudian ditembakkan ke arah Kit. Serangannya sukses dan sekarang Kit hampir sama lemahnya dengan Kit. Sayangnya serangan berikutnya adalah serangan terakhir._

" _Kit, Stomp!" seru Diamond. Tendangan berat dari Kit mementalkan Kecleon sampai mengenai dinding belakang dan membuatnya terkapar._

" _Kecleon tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Wally persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren. Setelah memasukkan Kecleon kembali ke bola Pokemonnya, Wally mempersiapkan Pokemon keempatnya._

" _Cacturne, tusuk!" seru Wally sambil mengeluarkan Cacturne dari bola Pokemonnya._

"Sekarang Lickilicky tidak akan berani menjilat Cacturne," kata Alder.

"Siapa juga yang mau lidahnya tertusuk duri?" tanya Benga. Sementara itu, Wally bersiap untuk membuat Cacturne menyerang.

" _Tusuk! Needle Arm!" dan melesatlah jarum-jarum duri dari tangan Cacturne, sebagian besar mengenai Lickilicky sampai terkapar. Bahkan Diamond harus tiarap untuk menhindari duri yang melesat itu._

" _Lickilicky tidak mampu bertarung lagi. Diamond, persiapkan Pokemon keempat!" seru Cheren. Diamond yang selamat dari duri langsung berdiri dan memasukkan Kit ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kali ini, dia akan bermain keras._

" _Tru, kerluarlah!" seru Diamond sambil mengeluarkan Tru si Torterra dari bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian Diamond langsung memberikan perintahnya kepada Tru._

" _Berikan tubrukan keras padanya! Giga Impact!" seru Diamond. Dengan cepat, Tru menghantam Cacturne dan melemparnya ke dinding belakang. Wally langsung bersiap untuk menyerang._

" _Needle Arm! Tusuk lagi!" seru Wally, melesatkan jarum ke arah Tru yang tidak bisa bergerak karena harus mengisi tenaganya lagi setelah Giga Impact._

"Dia harus melewatkan satu gilirannya untuk membuat Torterra mengisi tenaganya. Pada saat ini dia terancam," kata Alder.

" _Tusuk lagi! Needle Arm!" seru Wally, memberikan lebih banyak duri ke Tru. Namun kemudian Diamond memberikan perintah kuatnya._

" _Tru, Leaf Storm!" seru Diamond. Badai daun langsung menerbangkan apapun di sekitarnya, terutama banyak daun yang kemudian menghantam Cacturne sampai membuatnya terkapar. Cheren yang memunculkan kepalanya dari balkon untuk melindungi diri dari hempasan daun dari badai tadi memberikan keputusannya setelah melihat keadaan Cacturne._

" _Cacturne tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Wally, persiapkan Pokemon terakhir!" seru mendekati Cacturne dan memasukkannya kembali ke bola Pokemonnya. Akhirnya, inilah saatnya Wally mengeluarkan Pokemon terakhirnya._

" _Altaria, keluarlah!" seru Wally, mengeluarkan Altaria dari bola Pokemonnya. Wally langsung menggunakan serangan pamungkasnya._

" _Altaria, Sky Attack!" seru Wally. Altaria menyerap energinya dan membiarkan Torterra menyerang._

" _Tru, cegah dia dengan Leaf Storm!" seru Diamond. Badai daun terjadi lagi dan sekarang semakin kencang, membuat Altaria berusaha tetap fokus mengumpulkan energi. Sampai ketika energinya sudah cukup, Altaria langsung terbang dengan kobaran api di sekujur tubuhnya dan langsung menghantam Torterra dengan kekuatan besar. Torterra terhantam kuat dan terdorong ke belakang sekaligus dengan energinya yang semakin tertinggal._

 _Namun Diamond tersenyum._

" _Ini saatnya, Tru. Ciptakan badai daun penghabisan! Leaf Storm!" seru Diamond._

"Dengan ini, maka berakhirlah pertandingan ini," kata Alder.

"Pertarungan Pokemon bisa membalikkan keadaan kapan saja," kata Benga.

"Apa?" tanya Alder.

" _Menghindar, Altaria!" seru Wally. Altaria menghindari seluruh hempasan daun berkecepatan tinggi itu dan kemudian ketika badainya melemah, Wally memberikan perintah pamungkasnya._

" _Altaria, Dragon Breath!" dan napas naga legendaris mengenai Tru, membuatnya terkapar karena panasnya api naga. Cheren melihat keadaan Tru dan memberikan keputusannya._

" _Torterra tidak dapat bertarung lagi. Diamond, persiapkan Pokemon terakhir!" seru Cheren. Diamond berjalan ke arah Tru yang kelelahan._

" _Terima kasih, Tru. Beristirahatlah. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini," kata Diamond sambil memasukkan Tru ke bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian dia mempersiapkan Pokemon terakhirnya._

" _Regigigas, keluarlah!" seru Diamond._

"APAAA!?" kaget Alder.

"Ya, dia memiliki Pokemon legendaris, Regigigas," kata Alder. Kemudian, Diamond mempersiapkan serangan pertamanya.

" _Reg, Hyper Beam!" seru Diamond. Pancaran kuat melesat tepat ke arah Altaria dan tepat sasaran. Altaria langsung terkapar di tempat. Cheren melihat keadaan dari balkon juri dan membuat keputusannya._

" _Altaria tidak dapat bertarung lagi! Pemenang pertandingan pada sol ini adalah Diamond!" suara sorak kegembiraan keluar dari dinding yang menampilkan penonton maya yang gembira karena jagoan mereka baru saja memenangkan pertandingan Pokemon._

 _Wally dan Diamond berjalan ke tengah lapangan, saling bersalaman._

" _Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kita mengetahui siapa yang menang. Selamat untukmu, Diamond," kata Wally._

" _Selamat juga untukmu karena setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kue buatanku sendiri secara gratis," kata Diamond._

" _Bukannya aku sudah menikmatinya setiap hari?" tanya Wally._

" _Memang sudah. Karena itulah aku bisa berbicara seperti itu," kata Diamond sampai tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk ke lapangan. Rupa-rupanya itu Pearl yang langsung menepuk pundak Diamond dengan keras._

" _Dia, tidak! Harusnya kau menambah porsi untuknya. Kalau biasanya hanya 3 porsi sesol, seharusnya ditambah lagi!" seru Pearl._

" _Tentu saja, porsinya menjadi sesol 3 porsi," kata Diamond._

" _ITU SAMA SAJA!" dan Pearl menepuk Diamond lagi._

"Ah, komedian ini. Mereka berdua selalu aneh," kata Alder. Ada beberapa orang yang tertawa di belakang sana.

" _Bicara soal makanan ..." kata Pearl._

" _Bicara soal makanan ..." kata Diamond._

" _Ada banyak makanan di dunia ini," kata Pearl._

" _Jelas, ada makanan rasa manis, ada makanan rasa asin, bahkan ada makanan yang sama dengan rasa di hatiku," kata Diamond._

" _Rasa apa?" tanya Pearl._

" _Rasa bahagia bisa bertemu semua yang ada di sini," kata Diamond. Semua orang termasuk di dinding maya itu secara kompak mengucapkan "Aaaawwwww~"_

" _Ada rasa lain lagi," kata Diamond._

" _Rasa apa?" tanya Pearl._

" _Rasa mau makan lagi," kata Diamond yang kemudian memakan kuenya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sementara yang lain tertawa._

" _Makan terus pikiranmu!" seru Pearl._

" _Ya, namanya menang, perlu dirayakan, salah satunya dengan makan. Tapi makan terenak adalah makan bersama rival sendiri, agar rasa persahabatan tetap apa," kata Diamond sambil mengeluarkan kue yang belum sempat dia makan dan dibagikan ke Wally, lalu mereka berdua makan bersama._

 _Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan "Setuju!" terdengar dari ruangan itu._

" _Oh, tentang rasa juga. Aku merasakan sesuatu," kata Diamond._

" _Merasakan apa?" tanya Pearl._

" _Rasa-rasa ada penantang baru di MPB-300," kata Diamond._

" _Eh, penantang baru? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Pearl._

" _Dari Cheren. Lebih baik kita semua keluar agar petarung barunya muncul," kata Diamond._

" _Aku setuju. Ayo kita lihat siapa yang menantang kita nantinya," kata Pearl, kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dari ruang pertarungan dan layar kembali menunjukkan Cheren dan Bianca._

" _Terima kasih, Diamond dan Pearl. Acara komedi dari mereka selalu bagus," kata Bianca._

" _Dan Diamond ada benarnya juga. Kita akan memperkenalkan petarung baru yang akan masuk ke MPB-300. Tepatnya ada dua petarung baru," kata Cheren._

" _Siapa sajakah mereka, Cheren?" tanya Bianca._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita bawa masuk mereka ke ruang pertarungan ini?" tanya Cheren._

" _Jelas harus, agar penonton bisa melihat rupa petarung baru kita," kata Bianca._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Wahai petarung baru, masuklah!" seru Cheren, kemudian rupa dua manusia itu terlihat dan langsung disambut sorakan orang tersebut adalah Blake dan Sun._

" _Blake, Sang Penangkap, dalam artian menangkap penjahat karena pengalamannya sebagai polisi internasional, memiliki lima Pokemon andalan. Pokemonnya adalah Dewott, Genesect, Keldeo, Kabutops, dan Gliscor," suara Bianca muncul saat layar menunjukkan informasi mengenai Blake._

Alder hanya tersenyum melihat salah satu anak Unova muncul di sana.

"Ah, Blake, Lack-Two, Rakutsu, apapun mereka menyebutnya. Sudah kukira dia akan masuk," kata Alder. Kembali ke Mars, saatnya untuk memperkenalkan orang kedua.

" _Sun, Sang Penabung. Dia ingin mendapatkan sejuta Pokedolar entah untuk apa. Ini lebih baik daripada ketika dia masih di Alola dan berurusan dengan seratus juta Pokedolar. Pokemon andalannya adalah Meowth tipe Alola, Litten, Wishiwashi, Tauros, Mudsdale, Lapras, dan Sharpedo—"_

" _Maaf, sebagai informasi saja, En, keluar!" Kemudian En keluar dari bola Pokemonnya, dan tidak dikira, En bukan lagi Litten._

" _Ini En, Torracat," kata Sun, dan En mengeluarkan suara garangnya._

" _Wah, sepertinya Litten sudah berevolusi. Luar biasa!" seru Bianca._

" _Pertandingan akan sangat menarik dengan Pokemon yang bertarung semakin kuat dan bervariasi," kata Cheren._

" _Dan dengan ini, pertandingan Martian Pokemon Battle-300 berakhir sampai di sini. Sampai bertemu lagi di bulan Dhanus!" seru Bianca._

"Akhirnya pertandingannya selesai," kata Alder. Lalu dia melihat Benga tidur puas di sampingnya. Alder hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Dasar bocah," kata Alder.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Dan akhirnya besok ganti bulan~**

 **Maaf sudah menghilang lama. Aku harus bersiap untuk mengajar huhuhu**

 **Maksudnya, karena sudah semester 6, latihan mengajar sudah intensif. Jadi harus mengurangi ide fic. Namun tenang saja, fic ini tetap berjalan.**

 **Kritik dan saran dinanti.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	40. Sol 29

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-40. Sol baru dari bulan baru! Sebuah peristiwa yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya akan terjadi dan menggemparkan dunia! Emerald akan ada di sana untuk menyaksikannya secara langsung.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 29, 1 Dhanus 300, 08.00 AMT_

Semua anggota misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 sudah berada di dalam ruang berkumpul. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana Yellow berada di samping Red, kali ini, Emerald yang ada di samping kiri Red dan sebelah kanan Green.

Ini adalah hari yang istimewa bagi Emerald. Dengan Pokemon yang sekarang berada di bola Pokemon yang diletakkan di depannya, dia akan mencetak sejarah sebagai pemilik Pokemon yang mengeluarkan Pokemonnya langsung ke alam Mars tanpa pelindung. Bersamanya, ada Green yang juga akan mengeluarkan Pokemon yang memang didesain untuk berjalan di tempat yang bukan Bumi tapi belum mendapatkan kesempatan dalam waktu yang lama.

Ini saatnya Emerald mencetak sejarah dan Green untuk melengkapi data Pokemonnya di dalam Pokedex.

Red tersenyum melihat Emerald dan Green sudah siap untuk keluar dan membuat dunia kagum. Dia mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain mengenai peristiwa ini.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki Pokemon hantu," kata Red.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula setiap Pokemon memiliki kehebatannya masing-masing. Pokemonmu bisa dipakai pada saat kita kekurangan listrik," kata Moon.

"Kau pikir Pika itu pembangkit listrik?" tanya Red, sedikit mengejek.

"Di Alola, Pikachu diburu untuk tujuan itu," kata Moon.

"Yang dikatakan Nona benar. Untung saja Pika dan Chuchu berasal dari rumahku dulu," kata Sun.

"Kalau tidak, bisa jadi Pika dan Chuchu akan bekerja sebagai pembangkit listrik," kata Moon.

"Wah, benar juga. Sepertinya ini waktunya memulai pertemuannya," kata Red. Sun dan Moon mengangguk. Red langsung memandang semua orang di dalam ruangan itu dan dengan satu suara, ruangan itu langsung tenang.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," ujar Red.

"Pagi, Red, sepertinya kita akan merayakan sesuatu yang luar biasa," kata Gold.

"Kau benar, Gold. Hari ini, kita akan mencepat sejarah, membawa Pokemon keluar dari pangkalan untuk melihat daya tahan mereka," kata Red.

"Semoga semuanya lancar karena ini akan berpengaruh terhadap misi Pokemon berikutnya," kata Platinum.

"Untuk membuatnya sukses, kita memiliki rencana. Pembuat rencana ini adalah Crystal yang sudah tidak tidur pada sol ini untuk menyusun rencana ini. Silakan, Crystal," kata Red. Crystal berdiri dan menghadap semua orang di ruangan berkumpul itu.

"Terima kasih, Red. Aku tidak apa-apa, kawan-kawan, aku hanya sedang ingin berpikir penuh untuk sol ini," kata Crystal.

"Asalkan kau tidak lupa tidur setelah semuanya selesai, di pangkuanku juga boleh," kata Gold, santai.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Gold!" gerutu Crystal.

"Iya, iya, terserah kau saja, tapi aku tahu kau mau," kata Gold. Crystal hanya bisa memasang wajah garangnya. Namun dia memilih untuk kembali fokus ke rencananya.

"Baiklah, jadi rencana kita untuk membawa Dusclops dan Porygon2 keluar dari pangkalan adalah seperti ini," kata Crystal sambil menyalakan monitor.

"Pertama, kita akan mengecek keadaan Dusclops dan Porygon2 di laboratorium untuk melihat keadaan awal mereka. Kemudian kita akan keluarkan mereka berdua bersama pelatihnya selama 20 menit. Setelah itu kita akan mengecek keadaan mereka berdua lagi. Pengecekan awal dan akhir membutuhkan waktu 4 jam. Jadi kita akan memulai pengecekan pada pukul 9 pagi, keluar pada pukul 13.40, kembali masuk pengecekan pukul 14 dan selesai pukul 18 sore," kata Crystal.

"Baiklah, agar semua lancar, aku ingin tahu persiapan dari seluruh bagian. Bagian navigasi?" tanya Red, menghadap ke arah Green.

"Jalur yang kita ambil adalah jalur mengelilingi seperempat pangkalan. Tidak jauh-jauh, hanya 3 meter dari pangkalan," kata Green. Red mengangguk.

"Bagian botani?" tanya Red, menghadap Yellow yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menahan pipinya agar tidak memerah ketika melihat Red.

"Ah, peralatan pengecekan sudah siap dioperasikan langsung setelah rapat ini selesai," kata Yellow, sedikit gugup.

"Santai saja, Yellow," ujar Red sambil tersenyum, "Bagian dokumentasi?"

"Kamera pengawas di luar pangkalan sudah dipersiapkan menurut jalur yang akan dilewati. Rekamannya juga sudah siap. Penyimpanan datanya juga sudah siap," kata Ruby.

"Bagian komunikasi?" tanya Red.

"Jalur data menuju Bumi sudah siap walaupun akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengirim datanya karena jarak Bumi dan Mars yang sedikit menyusahkan. Semoga sinyalnya tidak banyak terdistorsi oleh gravitasi Matahari seperti yang dikatakan teori relativitas umum. Antena sudah diarahkan ke _Septachrome 34_ dan siap untuk transmisi," kata Pearl.

"Bagus. Bagian teknisi?" tanya Red.

"Pakaian untukku dan Green sudah dicek dan dinyatakan aman untuk dipakai," kata Emerald.

"Bagian keamanan?" tanya Red.

"Radiasi pada permukaan Mars masih pada ukuran aman karena adanya mesin pelindung radiasi di atas Mars bernama _Three-M,_ " kata Blake.

"Bukannya _Four-M_?" tanya Sapphire.

"Benar juga, besar medan magnetnya 1 militesla," kata Blake.

"Lalu tentang ancaman batu angkasa?" tanya Hugh.

"Kami sudah melihat orbit asteroid yang dekat dengan Mars, dan semuanya aman selama 20 menit ini," kata Sapphire.

"Semuanya sudah ada di dalam kendali. Diamond, persiapkan donat kentang terbaikmu," kata Red.

"Siap, Red! Aku siap memakan donat—maksudku, membuat donat untuk semuanya," kata Diamond.

"Diamond, bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan makanan?" tanya Pearl.

"Berhenti makan, aku mati. Berhenti memikirkan makanan, pikiranku yang mati," kata Diamond.

"Bukan itu maksudnya!" seru Pearl, sementara yang lain terkekeh.

"Baiklah, karena semua bagian yang diperlukan sudah siap, segera berangkat ke pos masing-masing dan mempersiapkan sentuhan terakhir untuk menjalankan misi ini. Satu jam lagi, pengecekan awal," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru semua orang di dalam ruang berkumpul itu. Kemudian semua orang kembali ke posnya masing-masing. Sementara itu, Red berjalan pelan ke ruang kendali, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Red?" tanya MAGIC. Red menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Aku hanya berharap Dusclops tidak mengalami kelainan berarti setelah kembali ke pangkalan. Aku takut akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi," kata Red.

"Dusclops itu tipe hantu. Dia tidak bernapas seperti Pokemon yang bisa dikatakan 'hidup'. Tentunya Dusclops akan bertahan dari keadaan kurang oksigen," kata MAGIC.

"Semoga kita benar, MAGIC. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku gagal," kata Red.

"Kita berdiri bersamamu, Red-san," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Red langsung melihat siapa yang menjawab keraguannya.

"Yellow?" Yellow mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada Dusclops, kita semua akan bertanggung jawab. Kita satu tim. Kita akan maju bersama untuk kemajuan umat manusia dan Pokemon," kata Yellow.

"Bahkan kalau ada hal buruk terjadi pada Dusclops, aku tidak apa-apa. Dusclops akan menjadi martir pengetahuan. Banyak yang seperti itu dan semuanya tetap bangga," kata Emerald yang juga muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau mungkin kapten, Red, tapi kapten tanpa anak buah hanyalah otak tanpa tulang, tanpa jantung, tanpa paru-paru, apalagi tanpa otot dan kulit. Membusuk cepat. Karena itulah kau butuh anak buah, bagaikan otak yang butuh organ lain," kata Gold.

"Sebenarnya kau hanya membalikkan kata-kata, Gold," kata Crystal.

"Tapi benar kan?" tanya Gold.

"Yang penting, Red-san, kita berdiri bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Baik sejarah maupun tragedi. Kita berdiri bersamamu, Red-san," kata Yellow berdiri di depan Red, memberikan senyuman untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

Red yang melihat Yellow tersenyum merasakan sesuatu yang menenangkan di hatinya. Kemudian muncul sesuatu di dalam pikirannya. Sesuatu yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Red-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Uuuh ... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya gugup saja karena aku memikirkan sesuatu, tapi nanti saja setelah kita menyelesaikan misi ini. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan mencetak sejarah," kata Red. Yellow menghela napasnya.

"Itu baru Red yang kutahu," kata Yellow. Sementara itu, Blue yang melihat kamera pengawas dari ruang kendali hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Red, kapan kau sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Blue.

"Menurutku Red hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Yellow tanpa dilihat orang lain. Ingatlah ada Emerald, Gold, dan Crystal di sana, tapi, bukankah Green ada di dalam ruangan laboratorium?" tanya Silver.

"Biasa, dia tidak terlalu peduli kehidupan orang lain," kata Blue.

"Seperti biasa," kata Silver.

"Ya, seperti biasa,termasuk bagian gadis sialan itu, dia sudah mengatakannya 3 kali," kata Blue.

"Sial," gerutu Silver.

...

"Sudah pukul berapa sekarang, Blue?" tanya Red yang sekarang sudah berada di ruang kendali.

"13.30, Red," kata Blue.

"Terlihat dua orang sudah berjalan ke ruangan pintu udara," kata Silver.

"Apakah itu mereka berdua?" tanya Blue.

"Bukan, mereka Black dan White, bersiap untuk merekam detik-detik ketika Emerald dan Green masuk ke dalam ruang pintu udara," kata Silver.

"Lalu di mana Emerald dan Green?" tanya Blue.

"Mereka masih di kamar mereka, memasang pakaian ruang angkasanya," kata Silver sambil melihat apa yang muncul di monitor saat itu.

"Untung saja hasil pengecekan menyatakan mereka sehat dan siap untuk keluar dari pangkalan," kata Red.

"Benar, Red-san. Aku senang melihat mereka berdua bersemangat untuk melaksanakan misi ini," kata Yellow.

"Semangat yang sama dengan kita semua," kata Red.

"Walaupun ada yang melakukan unjuk rasa di Bumi," kata Silver.

"Pasti yang tidak setuju dengan rencana ini," kata Blue.

"Ya. Mereka berkata tindakan ini bertentangan dengan hak hidup Pokemon," kata Silver.

"Tapi Pokemon yang akan dikeluarkan ini adalah tipe hantu dan mereka tidak akan terpanguh dari atmosfer Mars. Mungkin dari radiasinya, tapi karena inilah kita akan mengecek setelah 20 menit," kata Yellow.

"Hei, lihatlah, mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kamar mereka," kata Silver, melihat Emerald dan Green sudah keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke ruang pintu udara. Waktunya berbicara dengan mereka.

"Green, bagaimana keadaanmu dan Pokemonnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Kami baik-baik saja," kata Green.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Emerald?" tanya Red.

"Ah, kalau kau menanyakannya kepadaku, Dusclops sudah ingin berkeliling," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah, bersabarlah kalian karena kalian masih di dalam perjalanan," kata Red.

"Tenang saja, kami hampir sampai," kata Emerald. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai ke depan ruangan pintu udara dan bertemu Black dan White. Black memegang kameranya dan White mulai berbicara di depan kamera.

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa, kali ini, White melaporkan dari depan ruang pintu udara di mana dua pelatih Pokemon berada di sini untuk mengeluarkan Pokemon mereka ke alam Mars. Mari kita bertanya dengan salah satunya," kata White, mendekati Green.

"Selamat pagi, Green. Bisa dijelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan kali ini?" tanya White.

"Kami akan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Pokemon tipe hantu ke alam Mars. Pokemon yang akan dikeluarkan adalah Dusclops. Namun dia tidak sendiri karena ada Porygon2 yang akhirnya dapat melaksanakan misi yang sudah tertulis pada Pokedex. Kami akan berjalan menyurusi seperempat pangkalan dengan jarak 3 meter dari pangkalan. Kami akan berjalan selama 20 menit. Setelah itu, kami akan kembali ke pangkalan dan mengecek keadaan Pokemonnya. Kami berharap semuanya berjalan lancar," kata Green.

"Semoga semuanya lancar. Green dan Emerald akan memulai perjalanannya. Kita akan melihat dari kamera pengawas yang dipasang di seluruh bagian ruangan dan bagian luar pangkalan. Kita akan melihat mereka masuk ke ruang pintu udara," kata White.

Sementara itu, Red bertanya kepada mereka berdua sekarang.

"Semuanya sudah aman, termasuk bola Pokemon khusus Mars?" tanya Red.

"Sudah. Bola Pokemonnya sekarang sudah ada di tangan," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa masuk ke ruang pintu udara sekarang," kata Red. Kemudian Emerald dan Green memasuki ruang pintu udara dan menutup pintunya.

"Oke, jadi kita keluarkan Pokemonnya sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Emerald.

"Nanti, setelah kita keluar dari ini. Membuka pintu luar," kata Green sambil menekan tombol pintu luar. Pintunya terbuka dan udara Bumi langsung keluar karena tekananya yang lebih besar daripada tekanan Mars.

Green dan Emerald keluar perlahan dari ruangan pintu udara dan berjalan ke permukaan Mars. Setelah keadaannya aman, mereka mengeluarkan Pokemonnya. Dimulai dari Porygon2.

"Porygon2, laksanakan misimu!" seru Green sambil mengeluarkan Porygon2 miliknya. Porygon2 langsung melayang di atas permukaan Mars tanpa masalah berarti. Green yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Porygon2 sudah keluar. Giliranmu, Emerald," kata Green.

"Baiklah. Dusclops, waktunya keluar," kata Emerald, kemudian Dusclops keluar dari bola Pokemonnya. Dia melayang dan mendarat perlahan ke tanah Mars. Pada awalnya Dusclops merenggang karena pengaruh tekanan Mars yang rendah, tapi kemudian dia mampu mengendalikan ukuran tubuhnya karena tekanan di dalam tubuhnya dapat diatur dan dia mampu berdiri normal.

"Oke, Dusclops dan Porygon2 sudah keluar, Red. Kami bersiap untuk berjalan," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah. Waktunya berjalan, Dusclops," kata Emerald. Dusclops menggerakkan kakinya perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di Mars. Kemudian langkah keduanya dilakukan dengan kecepatan normal. Perlahan tapi pasti, Dusclops berjalan di permukaan Mars. Porygon2 mengikuti di sampingnya.

Green dan Emerald berjalan di belakang mereka ketika mereka berdua terus berjalan di permukaan Mars.

"Dusclops dan Porygon2 tampaknya menikmati perjalanan mereka di permukaan Mars dan untuk Porygon2, pada akhirnya data untuk Pokedex tertambahkan. Oh, Crystal, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Emerald. Crystal berada di laboratorium dan menjawab pertanyaan Emerald.

"Kalau permintaanmu adalah untuk mencoret bagian 'Namun impiannya belum dapat direalisasikan' dari Pokedex Porygon2, sudah kulakukan dan siap dikirim ke data pusat Pokemon di Bumi," kata Crystal.

"Terus berjalan, Green dan Emerald, oh, ada kamera pengawas yang melihat kalian dari luar. Bisakah kalian berpose sebentar saja?" tanya Ruby, di dalam kamarnya, memonitor kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Ah, dasar Ruby," kata Emerald. Green hanya tersenyum.

"Lakukan saja, Ruby. Tapi sebentar saja, kami tidak memiliki waktu banyak," kata Green.

"Oke, menghadaplah ke kamera bagian 78," kata Ruby. Green, Emerald, dan dua Pokemon mereka akhirnya menghadap kameranya dan Ruby berhasil menangkap citra mereka.

"Oke, kalian boleh berjalan lagi," kata Ruby. Sementara itu, Red duduk dengan tenang karena senang misinya berhasil. Yellow di sampingnya terlihat senang karena melihat Red senang.

"Setelah kembali ke sini dan pengecekan akhir, kita akan benar-benar tahu seberapa sukses misi ini," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk.

...

Pukul 18.30 sore waktu Airy. Setelah menunggu waktu pengecekan, semua kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 berkumpul di ruang berkumpul. Posisi mereka sama seperti posisi pagi tadi. Red membawa selembar kertas berisi hasil pengecekan. Wajahnya datar saja, tapi yang ada di hatinya, hanya dia yang tahu sampai akhirnya dia mengungkapkannya.

Dan inilah waktunya.

"Selamat sore, semuanya. Terima kasih atas kerja sama dari kita semua yang telah membuat misi perjalanan ke Mars sukses. Dan ini bertambah sukses setelah hasil pengecekan Pokemon telah dilakukan. Untuk Porygon2, pada akhirnya data pada Pokedexnya bisa diubah. Porygon2 dapat keluar pangkalan untuk membantu eksplorasi di planet Mars. Untuk Dusclops, pengembangan tubuhnya yang terjadi karena perbedaan tekanan atmosfer berdampak pada ukuran tubuhnya, tetapi tubuhnya mampu beradaptasi dengan perubahan tekanan tersebut. Suhu Mars tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya sama sekali karena dia secara garis besarnya adalah hantu. Dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa Pokemon Porygon2 dan Dusclops aman untuk keluar ke permukaan Mars tanpa perlindungan apapun dan mereka berdua menjadi Pokemon pertama yang berjalan di permukaan Mars," kata Red. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar keras dari ruang berkumpul. Semuanya senang misinya selesai dan sukses.

"Dan untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau kita memakan donat kentang perayaan buatan Diamond?" tanya Gold.

"Pas! Aku mau makan. Aku lapar," kata Black.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ke ruang makan!" seru Gold. Semua bersorak dan bergegas ke ruang makan. Semuanya, selain Red dan Yellow. Red hanya berdiri saja di depan Yellow. Yellow masih mengingat ucapan Red tadi pagi.

"Nah, Red-san, katanya kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku tadi pagi. Apa itu?" tanya Yellow. Red menghela napasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Yellow.

"Terima kasih, Yellow, telah meyakinkanku untuk tetap maju di dalam misi ini," kata Red yang kemudian langsung merangkul Yellow. Yellow hanya kaget dan terdiam, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan ikut senang karena Red senang.

"Misi sukses, Red-san," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk dan merangkul Yellow erat-erat, dibalas dengan pelukan lembut dari Yellow yang menghangatkan suasana.

 **...**

 **Bersambung**

 **Akhirnya Porygon2 melengkapkan data Pokedexnya. Sekarang tinggal Pokemon tipe hantu untuk mengikuti.**

 **Perlu menonton The Martian untuk mendapatkan inspirasi ini. Namun hasilnya sepadan. Misi ini terus berjalan sampai selesai.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	41. Sol 29b

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-41. Cukup! Sol ini, aku ingin bersamanya. Titik!**

 **Pairing utama: Specialshipping.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 29, 1 Dhanus 300, 14.23 AMT_

Namaku adalah Yellow. Nama lengkapku Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Aku adalah salah satu anggota kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34. Usiaku 31 tahun. Aku berada di posisi ahli botani, menyembuhkan Pokemon yang baru saja selesai bertarung dan melihat perkembangan fisik mereka di Mars. Bukan hanya Pokemonnya, tapi juga manusianya.

Aku memiliki sebuah hobi. Hobiku adalah menggambar. Aku sudah menggambar banyak hal selama aku berada di Mars. Aku pernah menggambar bebatuan Mars, matahari terbit dan tenggelam di Mars, suasana di dalam pangkalan, beberapa Pokemon, dan hal-hal lainnya. Namun dari semua gambar, ada beberapa gambar yang sangat kusukai dan semuanya memiliki satu unsur yang sama.

Aku selalu merasa panas di pipiku saat aku melihat gambar itu. Semua gambar yang membuatku begitu adalah gambar seorang laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih tua daripada aku, rambutnya agak berantakan, matanya merah, tinggi, dan tampan. Dia ...

Aku sedang duduk di ruanganku, melihat kumpulan gambar di bukuku. Melihat gambar-gambar itu membuatku terus berpikir tentangnya. Kemudian, sambil memeluk bukunya erat-erat, pikiranku membuat suatu pertanyaan.

'Kapan engkau sadar akan perasaanku?'

Sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan padanya? Lama. Sangat lama. Ini terjadi pada saat usiaku masih 9 tahun. Saat itu, aku sedang bermain-main di hutan tempat tinggalku. Tanpa sadar, ada seekor Dratini yang bersiap untuk menyerangku dari belakang. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang Dratini itu dan menyelamatkanku. Sejak itu, aku mengaguminya sebagai pahlawanku.

Namun ternyata perasaanku mengatakan aku bukan hanya mengaguminya dan itu dibuktikan dengan penyelamatannya kepadaku berkali-kali dan sikapnya yang baik kepadaku. Ini bukan hanya kagum. Ini adalah perasaan ...

"Kak Yellow, kau ada di dalam?" seseorang memanggilku dari luar ruanganku, mengembalikanku dari khayalanku tentang orang itu. Aku langsung berjalan ke pintu untuk membuka pintunya untuk tamuku kali ini. Dan tanpa disangka, tamuku yang datang kali ini adalah ...

"Kak Yellow?" panggil Moon.

"Moon? Silakan masuk, kawan," ajakku, mengajaknya masuk ke kamarku. Aku dan Moon masuk ke dalam kamarku. Di dalam, kupersilakan Moon untuk duduk di kursiku.

"Silakan duduk, Moon," kataku dengan manis.

"Terima kasih, Kak Yellow," kata Moon.

"Kumohon, Moon. Yellow saja. Aku masih tergolong muda," kataku sambil terkekeh dan menahan malu. Moon tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Yellow. Sebenarnya aku datang ke kamarmu karena ingin melakukan survei mengenai kehidupan manusia selama satu bulan di Mars," kata Moon.

"Oh, survei itu ya? Kukira surveinya tidak akan datang. Aku ingin sekali mengikuti survei ini dan kukira surveinya tidak akan datang," kataku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini juga program pengembangan psikologis anggota kru. Aku menjadi yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Ditambah lagi, karena ini tepat sol pertama bulan ini, inilah waktu yang tepat," kata Moon.

"Baiklah, Moon. Berikan aku pertanyaannya," kataku sambil tersenyum. Moon mempersiapkan kacamata pintarnya dan menyalakan kacamatanya. Kacamata ini sudah mengandung isi pertanyaan survei dan memiliki kamera kecil yang dapat merekam gambar dan suara dengan kualitas tinggi.

"Baiklah, Yellow. Apakah kau merasa bahagia selama satu bulan di Mars?" tanya Moon.

"Jelas. Aku bisa melihat permukaan Mars, memiliki inspirasi baru di dalam gambaranku, dan dapat menerapkan ilmu pengobatanku kepada Pokemon dan manusia pada tingkat yang baru, tingkat anarplanet," kataku.

"Baiklah. Lalu apakah kau lebih suka di dalam pangkalan atau di luar pangkalan?" tanya Moon.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin lebih lama di luar pangkalan. Lebih baik lagi kalau udara Mars sudah lebih bersahabat dan aku bisa berlari di rumputnya tanpa perlu pakaian antariksaku," kataku, tersenyum.

"Menarik, aku juga berharap demikian. Lalu kau menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai orang yang aktif atau pasif?" tanya Moon.

"Ya, kalau itu, jujur saja aku masih pasif. Aku masih harus beradaptasi dengan jadwal tidurku yang terkadang muncul terus. Aku juga masih berusaha untuk tidak memakai kekuatanku selama berada di Mars," kataku.

"Ya, aku pernah dengar kau memiliki kekuatan yang diturunkan dari hutan asalmu. Karena kau tidak berada di Bumi, kau berusaha tidak memakainya. Aku benar?" tanya Moon. Aku mengangguk, mengorfirmasi teorinya.

"Apakah ikatanmu dengan Pokemonmu semakin kuat?" tanya Moon.

"Kalau pertanyaan itu, tidak tepat kalau kau menanyakannya kepadaku. Lebih baik kau menanyakan itu ke Chuchu. Keluarlah, Chuchu," kataku sambil memanggil Chuchu. Chuchu langsung keluar dari lemariku, tepat ketika dia bangun. Dia langsung melompat ke arahku dan ditangkap dia. Dia menunjukkan wajah senangnya.

"Sepertinya pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Lalu apa hal favorit yang kau lakukan di dalam pangkalan?" tanya Moon.

"Menggambar. Ketika tidak ada kegiatan, aku menggambar, lalu kukirim ke Bumi dengan bantuan Ruby dan Pearl. Mereka mengagumi gambar-gambarku dan itu memberikanku semangat untuk menggambar terus. Namun ada satu gambar yang masih belum kukirim," kataku.

"Mengapa?" tanya Moon.

"Baru selesai. Aku akan mengirimkannya setelah ini selesai," kataku, sambil terkekeh.

"Oh, kukira mengapa. Semoga ulasan gambarnya semakin baik," kata Moon.

"Terima kasih, Moon," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, ada harapan dari misi ini?" tanya Moon.

"Aku berharap misi ini lancar dan bisa menambahkan wawasan tentang alam semesta yang luas ini. Aku memang tidak terlalu memahami astronomi, tapi aku tahu kalau alam semesta ini sangat luas dan indah, akan sia-sia kalau tidak ditunjukkan kepada semua orang," kataku.

"Lalu, ada satu pertanyaan khusus darimu, Yellow, yang dikirim dari Bumi," kata Moon.

"Eh?" aku heran. Mengapa ada pertanyaan dari Bumi dan itu khusus untukku?

"Pertanyaannya, apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang? Tolong dijawab, ini dari penggemar gambarmu di Bumi," kata Moon.

"Moon, apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya atau tidak sama sekali. Itu hakmu, Yellow," kata Moon. Aku berpikir lama sambil mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

'Kalau aku mengungkapkannya sekarang, aku takut dia akan bereaksi buruk padaku. Tapi kalau aku tidak mengungkapkannya, dia tidak akan tahu,'

Lalu ...

"Ini rahasia antara kita berdua, Moon," kataku, malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow. Aku akan menggangapmu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya," kata Moon. Lalu aku membisiki Moon jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Moon mengangguk, paham akan jawabanku. Kemudian, Moon tersenyum.

"Baiklah, itu saja," kata Moon.

"Eh? Sudah?" tanyaku. Moon mengangguk.

"Ya, tak perlu banyak-banyak. Ini saja yang dibutuhkan. Terima kasih, Yellow, telah membantuku untuk melengkapi survei ini," kata Moon.

"Sama-sama, Moon," kataku.

"Sebagai imbalannya—"

"Wowowowowow, kau tidak perlu memberikanku imbalan apapun, Moon. Aku ikhlas membantumu, Moon," kataku, memotong perkataan Moon yang nampaknya ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Sebenarnya ini memang permintaan pemberi benda ini," kata Moon.

"Eh, dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"Red," kata Moon, aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

"Dari ... dari Red-san?" tanyaku, gugup. Moon mengangguk sambil menunjukkan benda yang dia bawa. Sebuah surat. Dia memberikan suratnya kepadaku.

"Akan kuberikan waktu untukmu membaca suratnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Yellow," kata Moon. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan kemudian Moon keluar dari kamarku. Aku langsung membaca surat yang dikirim Moon yang berasal dari Red-san.

...

 _Hai, Yellow. Apa kabarmu? Aku tahu rasanya agak canggung mengirim lewat surat. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau punya waktu nanti malam? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Kali ini, hanya kita berdua. Nanti malam jam 20.00. Bagaimana? Jawab lewat panggilan video. Sekian dariku, Red._

...

Aku langsung berlari ke komputerku, menyalakan panggilan video dan menunggu Red-san untuk tersambung. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Red-san tersambung denganku.

"Ha-halo, Red-Red-san?" aku gugup sekali sampai terbata-bata memanggilnya. Red-san juga terlihat merah pipinya. Nampaknya dia juga sama gugupnya denganku. Kemudian dia membalas panggilanku.

"Yellow, aku ... aku tahu ini agak aneh, mengajakmu makan malam pada saat ini, tiba-tiba juga. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam karena aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu," kata Red, agak gugup.

"Eh? Memberi tahu apa?" tanyaku.

"Akan kuberi tahu nanti. Jadi, kau punya waktu untuk nanti malam?" tanya Red-san. Red-san terlihat menutup matanya, menunggu jawabanku. Pipiku semakin merah lagi karena mengingat ini mirip seperti seseorang melamar kekasihnya untuk menikahinya. Aku semakin tidak mampu menahan pipiku yang merah.

Inilah saatnya aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Red ... Red-san?" panggilku kepada Red-san yang masih menutup matanya. Red-san langsung menatapku penuh harap. Aku juga menatap Red-san. Bersiap untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang kuberikan adalah ...

"Red-san, aku sudah menunggu ini semenjak ada di Bumi. Aku siap, Red-san. Aku longgar nanti malam. Aku akan datang ke kamarmu—"

"Tidak, tidak, seharusnya aku yang datang ke kamarmu. Ini tanggung jawabku," kata Red-san. Red-san terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada saat makan malam nanti. Dan ini sesuatu yang penting. Aku sampai memikirkan ini selama satu bulan ini. Dan ini terkait denganmu, Yellow. Karena itulah, biarkan aku yang datang ke kamarmu dan mengantarmu ke ruang dapur," ujar Red-san.

"Ummmm, baiklah, Red-san. Kutunggu kau," kataku sambil memandang Red-san yang nampak bahagia karena aku menerima tawarannya untuk makan malam sol ini.

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu caranya harus berterima kasih padamu, Yellow. Aku benar-benar senang," kata Red-san, masih terharu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Aku juga senang," kataku mulai menangis haru. Kami berdua hanya menangis haru di panggilan video itu selama beberapa menit.

...

 _19.45 AMT_

Namaku Red, kapten misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34, juara Liga Pokemon berkali-kali di Bumi dan pemimpin pada pemegang Pokedex. Usiaku 32 tahun. Aku menyukai Pokemon dan memperlakukan mereka sebagai kawanku dan aku berdiri bersama mereka. Aku adalah Sang Petarung.

Kalau ada Pokemon dalam bahaya, aku akan bertarung melawan apapun yang membuat Pokemon itu dalam bahaya. Pemimpim _gym_ , Elite Four, bahkan Team Rocket. Aku mengalahkan mereka semua.

Namun ada satu hal yang belum bisa kukalahkan. Rasa gugupku saat ingin berbicara lebih dalam bersamanya. Ya, dengannya. Orang yang pergi bersamaku ke Mars dan menghadapi 7 menit teror bersama. Benar-benar bersama, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya karena dia menutup matanya.

Namun aku melihatnya. Aku melihat diriku sendiri pergi dengannya bersama ke Mars. Ya, dengannya. Seorang perempuan yang baik hati, cinta damai, dan kuat, tapi lebih suka duduk di kursinya sambil menggambar bagaikan merasakan dunia ini sudah damai. Rambutnya terurai panjang dan indah, menghiasi kepala yang memiliki senyuman manis. Dia cantik sekali dan bodohnya aku pernah menduganya sebagai laki-laki.

Kalaupun dia laki-laki, dia laki-laki yang cantik. Namun dia perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik. Bagaikan malaikat yang sering tertidur, ya, dia sering tertidur. Aku tahu tubuhnya masih butuh beradaptasi dengan lingkungan luar Bumi.

Tentangnya, aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya lebih dekat lagi. Terus melihatnya tersenyum membuatku semangat untuk hidup. Karena itulah. Karena aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum terus, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya makan malam sol ini. Aku tahu ini terjadi mendadak. Namun aku sadar bulan sudah berganti dan karena itulah aku harus berganti juga dari Red yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan sendiri menjadi Red yang peka.

Inilah yang dirasakan oleh perasaanku. Inilah alasan aku ingin makan malam bersamanya sol ini, malam ini. Aku ingin bersamanya malam ini.

 **Aku ingin bersamanya. Titik!**

Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Pintu kamar milik seseorang yang selalu kupikirkan. Aku berdiri sambil berharap pakaianku tidak berlebihan. Sebenarnya pakaianku hanya pakaian misiku ditambah dasi dan rambut yang rapi. Aku penasaran dengan rupanya.

Lalu aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan tahu rupanya kalau aku tidak segera memanggilnya. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, kupanggil dia.

"Yellow, ini aku, Red," panggilku. Kemudian, terdengar suara darinya, membalas panggilanku.

"Sebentar, Red-san. Aku akan membukakan pintunya," suara dari dalam itu adalah suara yang sangat manis. Aku bisa melayang kalau suara itu datang terus. Setelah aku menunggu beberapa saat, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan penampakannya terlihat.

Ya, dia. Dia yang ternyata tidak berbeda denganku, hanya menggunakan pakaian misinya dan ditambah pita rambut di bagian kiri. Rambutnya dia pilih diuraikan dan terlihatnya bentangan indah rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Senyumannya hanya menambah keindahannya. Aku tak dapat berhenti memandang cantiknya manusia di depanku ini.

Itu, sampai dia menyadarku dengan memanggilku.

"Red-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yellow sambil memandangku. Aku langsung sadar dan memandangnya sambil terkekeh.

"Maaf, Yellow, aku sepertinya terpana olehmu," kataku, sedikit menahan malu. Yellow juga menjadi terlihat malu karena ucapanku.

"Red-san, sudahlah," kata Yellow, menahan malunya. Lalu dengan inisiasiku, kuraih tangannya dan kutatap dia dengan yakin.

"Mari kita ke ruang makan sekarang, Yellow," kataku, meyakinkan. Yellow mengangguk dan kami berdua berjalan ke ruang makan, berpegangan tangan.

...

Kami berdua sudah sampai ke ruang makan. Red-san membawaku ke meja favoritku, meja di sudut ruangan di mana ada jendelanya. Red-san memundurkan satu kursi dan mempersilakanku duduk. Aku terpana melihat Red-san menjadi seorang yang lebih "jantan", kalau dapat kukatakan. Sambil menahan merahnya pipi, aku duduk di kursi yang disediakan Red-san.

Red-san duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursiku. Setelah kami berdua duduk, dia mulai berbicara.

"Yellow, aku ... aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu," kata Red-san, gugup.

"Eh? Apa yang kau ingin katakan, Red-san? Dan mengapa sampai mengajakku makan malam?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Begini, Yellow, kau masih ingat saat kita lepas dari _Septachrome_?" tanya Red-san.

"Hmmmm, sepertinya aku masih ingat beberapa," kataku, sambil berpikir.

 _Kembali pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, kami baru saja lepas dari Septachrome. Kami sudah menunggu 8 bulan di orbit Mars, membiasakan diri dengan gravitasi buatan yang ada di Septachrome yang diatur sama dengan gravitasi Mars._

 _Roket pendarat kami bekerja secara otomatis, jadi kami hanya tinggal duduk dan menunggu pendaratan. Kami bercengkerama tentang pengalaman kami di dana Septachrome._

" _Pada akhirnya, kita akan mendarat ke Mars! Aku sudah bosan di orbit terus!" seru Gold._

" _Kau enak, Gold. Kau bisa membawa semua Pokemonmu. Aku akan datang ke Mars tanpa membawa Pokemon sama sekali," kata Moon._

" _Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Gold._

" _Tipe racun. Perlu penanganan khusus, lagipula spesies Pokemonnya juga baru. Pokemon yang akan dia bawa adalah Pokemon asli Alola dan beberapa Pokemon varietas Alola," kata Platinum._

" _Apa bedanya Pokemon biasa dengan Pokemon varietas Alola?" tanya Gold._

" _Perbedaanya bisa sampai tipe Pokemonnya," kata Crystal._

" _Apa?" tanya Gold._

 _Sementara itu, bagian lain kru membicarakan hal lain._

" _Semoga ruanganku tidak berdebu," kata Ruby. Orang yang ada di sampingnya langsung meledak._

" _KAU INI HANYA MEMIKIRKAN HAL BERBAU CANTIK, INDAH, TERTATA. BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN HAL LAIN?" tanya Sapphire meledak-ledak._

" _Seperti kau?" tanya Ruby dengan wajah nakalnya._

" _Eh, apa?" Sapphire terdiam tiba-tiba karena jawaban Ruby. Kemudian pipinya menjadi sangat merah dan dia mulai memukul Ruby saking malunya._

" _RUBYYYYY! BODOH! BODOH! BODOOOOOOH!" Sapphire memukulnya habis-habisan karena malu mendengar pujian Ruby tadi. Emerald dan Wally terlihat tersenyum melihat dua temannya saling berinteraksi dengan cara mereka._

" _Menurutmu mereka akan menikah?" tanya Wally._

" _Setelah mereka sampai ke Bumi lagi. Aku yakin malam pertamanya akan membuat mereka berdua kelelahan sampai tidur seharian. Lalu saat terbangun, malah mulai lagi," kata Emerald._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Wally._

" _Lihat saja wajah mereka. Wajah mereka seperti berkata 'Ayo kita selesaikan ini sekali untuk selamanya'," kata Emerald sambil menghirup napas panjang. Wally hanya dapat terkekeh._

" _Dasar, cinta," kata Wally._

 _Sementara itu, Red-san dan Green mengobrol tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan di pangkalan. Salah satunya tentang waktu pendaratan._

" _Kapan kita akan memasuki atmosfer?" tanya Red-san._

" _Sekitar 12 menit lagi, kemudian kita akan memasuki Tujuh Menit Teror," kata Green._

" _Apa itu Tujuh Menit Teror?" tanya Red-san._

" _Itu adalah waktu kita mulai masuk ke atmosfer sampai mendarat ke Mars. Pada saat itu, roket kita akan mendapatkan gesekan kuat dengan atmosfer," kata Green._

" _Seperti meteor yang jatuh ke Bumi?" tanya Red-san. Green mengangguk._

" _Banyak guncangan dan kemungkinan gagalnya misi. Pada saat itulah kesempatan kita bisa bertahan ke permukaan hanya 50%" dan ketika Green berhenti mengatakan penjelasannya, semua orang terdiam._

 _Setelah terdiam selama kurang lebih 3 menit, Cheren berbicara. Singkat dan bermakna._

" _Green benar," kata Cheren, "Kita akan menurun dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan kita akan memerlukan roket pendorong balik ketika kita sudah berada pada posisi yang aman. Sepanjang sejarah, misi Mars hanya berhasil 50%. Pernahkah salah satu dari kalian bermain Lunar Lander?" tanya Cheren._

" _Aku pernah. Sangat sulit untuk mendarat di permukaan dengan cara manual. Roket ini otomatis, jadi kita harus berharap kode komputernya tepat menangani pendaratan ini," kata Crystal._

" _Berapa menit lagi, Green?" tanya Red-san._

" _7 menit lagi ke atmosfer, 14 menit ke permukaan," kata Green._

" _Berarti kita harus bersiap menghadapi guncangan itu 7 menit lagi," kata Red-san. Semuanya mengangguk termasuk aku dan kemudian suasana tenang kembali. Setelah menunggu 7 menit, suara komputer muncul._

" _Perhatian, roket akan segera memasuki atmosfer. Silakan kencangkan sabuk pengaman dan duduk yang tenang. Akan ada banyak guncangan karena gesekan dengan atmosfer. Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"_

" _Komputer apa itu? Di dalam keadaan genting malah bercanda," kata Pearl._

" _Aku pendengarmu. Komputer di roket ini juga memiliki kecerdasan buatan dan aku paham apa yang kaukatakan, Pearl," kata komputer itu. Pearl hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri. Setelah itu, guncangan dimulai._

 _Awalnya guncangannya perlahan, tapi makin lama guncangannya semakin kuat. Rasanya seperti gempa bumi kuat. Semakin lama, guncangannya membuatku takut. Kututup mataku agar aku tidak perlu melihat ketakutanku. Namun kemudian aku merasakan ada yang aneh di tangan kananku. Ada yang menggenggam tanganku pada saat itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menggenggam tanganku karena mataku masih kututup._

 _Di dalam genggaman itu, aku merasakan sedikit cerca ketenangan di dalam guncangan kuat ini. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku dan dia juga mengeratkan genggamannya. Kami berdua terus saling menggenggam di dalam perjalanan kami permukaan._

 _Setelah 7 menit teror, kami mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan Mars. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan aku membuka mataku, melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun tidak memperhatikan siapa yang menggenggamku. Sejak itu, aku masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang menggenggamku._

"Itu yang kuingat, Red-san," kataku. Red-san akhirnya bicara setelah diamnya dalam mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Yellow, akulah yang menggenggam tanganmu," kata Red-san. Aku terkejut. Aku langsung memandang Red-san yang baru saja menyakatan kebenarannya. Dialah yang menggenggam tanganku ketika pendaratan ke Mars.

Lalu, dengan lembut, Red-san menggenggam tanganku lagi. Aku melihat tanganku digenggam olehnya, lalu Red-san melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku melihatmu ketakutan karena guncangan itu. Jadi aku menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tidak terlalu takut lagi," kata Red-san. Pipiku terasa merah karena menahan malu. Aku melihat pipinya Red-san juga memerah.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu ketakutan. Karena itulah kugenggam tanganmu," kata Red-san sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang menenangkan. Aku tidak mampu menahan rasa haruku. Air mata mulai terbentuk dan aku berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Red-san, terima kasih sudah menenangkanku saat itu. Tanpamu, mungkin aku masih ketakutan sampai sekarang," kataku sambil menahan agar air mataku tidak keluar. Red-san tersenyum padaku.

"Sudah, Yellow, lepaskan saja," kata Red-san. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Red-san. Aku berdiri dan setelah kurasa aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, aku berlari ke Red-san masih duduk, memeluknya dan menangis keras di dalam pelukannya. Red-san membalasnya dengan pelukan lembut. Kemudian, Red-san membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Yellow, tetaplah di sampingku,"

 _Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku memerah bagaikan namanya._

 _..._

 _Aku sedang berada menuju perjalanan menuju alam mimpi. Setelah makan malam dengannya dan puas-puas bersamanya, dia mengantarkanku ke tempat tidurku. Setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku dan tertidur, aku merasakan dua hal, sebuah belaian di rambutku dan ciuman di keningku._

 _Kali ini aku tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang melakukannya karena aku sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang menggenggam tanganku saat pendaratan._

 _Terima kasih, Red-san._

 _..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oke, aku berteriak dengan wajahku tertutup bantal. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang perempuan. PERTAMA KALINYA!

Dan orang yang kucium adalah orang yang kucintai.

Bagus, Red, kali ini, kau sudah semakin dekat dengan memiliki pasangan hidup. Sekarang, dengan pipiku yang merah dan jantungku yang berdebar, permisi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Keduanya malu parah.**

 **Saran dan kritik ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	42. Sol 30

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-42. Terbawa mimpi, bahkan. Masa depan dirasakan saat ini.**

 **Pairing utama: Specialshipping.**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 30, 2 Dhanus 300, 01.24 AMT_

Blue tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih berada di dalam kursi kerjanya di ruang kendali. Dia tidak dapat tidur karena ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Untuk menghilangkan ganjalan pikirannya, dia memilih untuk berdiskusi dengan MAGIC. Wajahnya penuh dengan keheranan dan pertanyaan. Ada sedikit kekecewaan padanya. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan MAGIC, karena itulah dia ingin berbicara dengan MAGIC.

"MAGIC, aku heran," kata Blue. Kemudian suara MAGIC muncul.

"Mengapa?" tanya MAGIC.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Blue.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya MAGIC. Dari suaranya, nampaknya MAGIC bingung.

"Melakukan itu," kata Blue, dengan suara yang lebih tegas.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab MAGIC. Blue hanya bisa menarik napasnya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Diamond tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua," kata Blue.

"Siapa? Apa?" tanya MAGIC.

"Jangan berbohong denganku, MAGIC. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Diamond. Mereka berdua makan malam bersama dan kemudian dia tidur di kamarnya dan entah apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau tidak menunjukkan video rekaman pada saat itu padaku?" tanya Blue.

"Maksudnya?" tanya MAGIC.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberikanku video kencan mereka berdua? Red dan Yellow?" tanya Blue, tegas.

"Tunggu. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Kegiatan di kamar hanya dapat diamati oleh kapten misi," kata MAGIC.

"Namun mengapa tidak ada tanda-tanda video mereka berdua di lorong dan di ruang makan?" tanya Blue.

"Sebenarnya itu yang kubingungkan. Red memintaku untuk merahasiakan kencannya dengan Yellow. Nampaknya dia sangat takut kalau kencannya ketahuan. Lagipula, Gold sebagai wakil ketua nampaknya baik-baik saja dengan permintaan Red. Lalu mengapa kau khawatir?" tanya MAGIC.

"Aku hanya takut kalau dia melakukan kesalahan itu," kata Blue.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu takut, Blue. Red sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukan pelanggaran itu dengan jaminan posisinya sebagai kapten misi dan nampaknya dia menepati janjinya. Dan walaupun video kamar adalah sesuatu yang hanya dapat ditonton kapten misi, rekaman suara dapat didengar siapa saja," kata MAGIC.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu hal itu," kata Blue.

"Ada satu rekaman suara yang mungkin akan membuatmu gembira," kata MAGIC, kemudian dari layar komputer, muncul banyak kumpulan berkas. Kemudian MAGIC membuka dokumen suara dengan nama berkas _Yellow_300_02_01_22_10_00_sound_.

"Selamat mendengarkan," kata MAGIC. Kemudian rekaman suara di kamar Yellow tersebut mulai berjalan. Lalu pada 1 menit 43 detik kemudian, ada suara yang menunjukkan sebuah aktivitas yang membuat Blue langsung merah pipinya dan tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya, Red melakukan itu?" tanya Blue.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya MAGIC.

"Ciuman. Red akhirnya mencium Yellow!" seru Blue kegirangan.

"Nampaknya kau terlihat senang, Blue," kata MAGIC.

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang? Aku sudah menunggu ini selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya Red si juara yang tidak peka membuka hatinya," kata Blue sebelum menjerit kegirangan. MAGIC menunjukan tanda senangnya dengan emotikon titik dua dan kurung akhir.

"Dimohon tidak terlalu berisik," kata MAGIC.

"Maaf, MAGIC, termasuk untuk mendugamu melakukan manipulasi data," kata Blue.

"Tidak masalah. Semua makhluk hidup pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi makhluk hidup yang cerdas belajar dari kesalahan dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kata MAGIC.

"Kau benar, MAGIC," kata Blue.

"Oh, ada berita baru. Aku mendapatkan versi baru dari perangkat lunakku yang memiliki banyak keunggulan," kata MAGIC.

"Jelaskan," kata Blue.

"Versi ini membuatku mampu menyegel udara dari setiap kamar pada saat ada bahaya di lorong dan harus disedot udaranya. Tindakan ini dilakukan hanya pada saat semua orang sudah ada di kamar masing-masing. Kemampuan lain yang akan kudapat adalah kemampuan membaca gelombang otak orang yang tertidur dan memvisualisasikan mimpi," kata MAGIC.

"Visualisasi mimpi?" tanya Blue.

"Teknologi dari Unova. Sebagai tambahan, semua orang dapat melihatnya," kata MAGIC.

"Bagus! Aku bisa melihat mimpi—"

"Dengan tanggung jawab merahasiakan mimpi yang baru saja ditonton, kecuali kalau ditanya oleh sang pemilik mimpi," kata MAGIC, memotong pernyataan Blue. Blue menjadi kesal.

"Mengapa kau selalu tahu isi pikiranku?" tanya Blue.

"Tingkah lakumu sudah kupelajari pada saat perjalanan ke Mars. Tee hee~" kata MAGIC sambil meniru tertawaan Blue.

"Dasar kau, MAGIC," kata Blue, menepuk keningnya.

"Tee hee~ Sekarang izinkan aku melakukan pembaruan versi. Aku dengar akan ada Pokemon yang dikirim ke pangkalan. Mengapa kau tidak membangunkan Green dan melihat kapan kirimannya akan sampai," kata MAGIC.

"Ide bagus. Laksanakan pembaruan versi," kata Blue. Kemudian Blue berjalan menuju Green yang tertidur dengan kalem di kursinya. Blue membangunkan Green dengan perlahan.

"Green, Green, bangunlah," bujuk Blue, berusaha membangunkan Green. Untung saja Green dapat bangun cepat. Namun nampaknya Green masih kelelahan.

"Ada apa, Blue?" tanya Green, masih lelah.

"MAGIC memintamu untuk melihat kapan kiriman dari _Septachrome_ akan sampai ke pangkalan," kata Blue.

"Oh, kiriman Pokemon baru ya?" tanya Green. Blue mengangguk. Green langsung bergerak ke komputernya dan melihat posisi _Septachrome_ dan kiriman yang akan dikirim. Green melihat layar komputer dan setelah berpikir singkat, dia mendapatkan informasi yang dia butuhkan.

"Kiriman akan dikirim nanti siang pukul 14.44 dan sampai tepat tengah malam," kata Green.

"Menurutmu mengapa kirimannya sampai tengah malam? Dan apa sebenarnya benda yang dikirim ke pangkalan?" tanya Blue.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu tapi yang meminta pengiriman ini adalah Sun," kata Green.

"Sun dan Moon sering meminta pengiriman Pokemon," kata Blue.

"Mereka membawa Pokemon dari Alola yang memang membutuhkan lebih banyak penelitian ruang angkasa," kata Green.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Blue. Green mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur lagi. Bangunkan lagi pukul 4 pagi," kata Green.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Green," kata Blue. Green langsung tertidur dengan kalem lagi.

"Hebat juga, Red. Dia sudah dapat mencium perempuan yang dia cintai. Ah, kapan kau akan melakukan itu padaku, Green?" tanya Blue. Tiba-tiba, Green menjawab di dalam tidurnya.

"Dasar gadis nakal," igau Green.

"Ups," lebih baik Blue menutup mulutnya untuk hal yang satu ini. Kemudian MAGIC kembali dengan kabar gembira.

"Tadaaa~ Pembaruan versi selesai. Mimpi apa yang ingin kaulihat hari ini? Aku mengingatkan, akan ada banyak distorsi dalam mimpi karena gelombang otak yang fluktuatif," tanya MAGIC. Dengan senyuman nakalnya, Blue menanggapi permintaan MAGIC.

"Tidak apa-apa, MAGIC. Tunjukkan aku mimpi Sang Penyembuh," perintah Blue.

"Siap laksanakan! Untung saja aku merasakan gelombang otaknya sudah tepat dengan alam mimpi, jadi, selamat menonton," seru MAGIC.

...

 _Dimulai dari alam semesta yang luasnya tiada tara, tampilan mimpinya menyebar, berjalan melalui banyak galaksi, nebula, bintang, dan planet-planet. Semuanya penuh keindahan dan keajaiban. Ada nebula berbentuk kotak, ada planet dengan 4 matahari, ada dua bintang yang saling berciuman, ada galaksi yang sangat besar dan sangat kecil, yang spiral dan yang elips, bahkan yang tidak beraturan. Ada planet dengan angin yang sangat cepat, ada planet bercincin raksasa bahkan Saturnus kalah sama sekali dengan planet ini. Ada sistem dengan tujuh buah planet seukuran Bumi yang mengelilingi bintang merah yang kecil. Ada satu planet besar yang mengelilingi bintangnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kemudian, tampilan mimpi membawanya ke sebuah tata surya dengan 4 planet gas raksasa dan 4 planet kecil berbatu. Ada planet yang memiliki cincin, ada planet yang memiliki angin yang sangat cepat, ada planet yang berputar dengan cara yang aneh, ada planet dengan badai sebesar planet, ada planet yang panasnya mampu mengubah Magikarp menjadi seperti bandeng presto, ada planet yang banyak kawahnya, ada planet penuh air, dan ada planet berwarna merah._

 _Tampilan mimpiyna membawanya ke planet merah itu. Planet ini merah karena banyak karat di sana. Besi bergabung dengan oksigen menjadi karat. Terlihat tanah merah di mana-mana dan beberapa tempat memiliki kawah besar dan kecil. Di satu posisi, ada jurang dalam dan besar yang panjangnya sejauh mata memandang. Di posisi lain, ada gunung yang bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada gunung terbesar di Bumi. Nampaknya gunung berapi tapi sudah mati. Kemudian ada banyak sisa jejak seperti aliran air._

 _Memang benar, dahulu, planet merah ini memiliki air yang banyak dan membuatnya penuh kehidupan. Karat yang terbentuk di planet merah sekarang ini terbentuk dari pengkaratan di dalam air tersebut. Sayangnya planet ini sudah lama mati karena ukurannya yang kecil. Air dan atmosfernya tercabik oleh kekuatan radiasi Matahari. Meninggalkan sedikit sekali atmosfer dan air es di kutubnya._

 _Tampilan mimpi menunjukkan kutub es yang penuh air dan karbon dioksida padat, kemudian bergerak ke khatulistiwa lagi dan pergi ke suatu kawah dan di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut, berdirilah seorang manusia yang telanjang. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang panjang, bermata keemasan, dan memiliki senyuman yang manis. Namun sekarang dia tidak sedang tersenyum. Dia terdiam sambil melihat sekeliling yang penuh dengan karat, kawah, dan tanpa kehidupan._

 _Dia jongkok dan mengambil segenggam pasir dari planet merah ini. Dia memandang pasirnya dan merasakan kasar lembutnya pasir ini. Namun yang dia perhatikan berikutnya adalah perginya pasir itu seperti tertiup angin. Pasir itu menjauhi dirinya. Pikirannya membuatnya melihat ke arah sebaliknya. Yang dia lihat berikutnya adalah sebuah tembok pasir, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan tembok pasir, melainkan sebuah badai pasir raksasa yang siap mengenai badannya yang tidak terlindungi apa-apa._

 _Dia mulai merasa ketakutan. Dia mulai berlari secepat mungkin dari badai itu. Namun apa daya, badainya lebih besar dan lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang hanya manusia biasa. Pada saat dia berlari, sebuah batu membuatnya terjatuh. Kemudian dia melihat badai pasir yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Dia menutup mata dan tubuhnya erat-erat, berpikir bahwa inilah akhir hidup dirinya._

 _Namun sesuatu terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang memberikannya perlindungan kepadanya dalam bentuk pelukan dan luar biasanya, sesuatu tersebut juga membuat perisai di sekeliling mereka sehingga badai pasirnya tidak mengenai mereka bahkan satu atom pun. Si perempuan itu heran. Seharusnya ini adalah saat di mana tubuh rentannya sudah tertutup pasir dan dia sudah mati. Namun yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan dari pelukan dan suasana yang tenang. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat sesuatu yang memberikan kehangatan itu._

 _Pada saat dia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang memeluknya itu menghilang. Namun perisainya masih ada. Dalam pikirannya, dia berpikir yang pembuat perisainya pasti masih ada di sekitarnya. Dia mulai memanggil sesuatu itu. Namun pada saat dia mulai mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, dia tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Dia mengetuk kepalanya dan dia masih bisa mendengarkan suara ketukannya, tapi tidak dengan suaranya._

 _Lalu suara dalam bentuk lain muncul. Tidak terdengar di telinganya, tapi di hatinya. Sebuah suara yang jantan dan menenangkan._

" _Aku ada di dekatmu, perempuan,"_

 _Hatinya menuntunnya ke suara itu dan pada saat dia membalikkan badannya, dia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang sama-sama telanjang dengannya. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, matanya merah dan lebih tinggi daripadanya. Tubuhnya yang proporsional dan gagah membuat perempuan tersebut terpana. Kemudian si laki-laki itu tersenyum dan suara hatinya bicara._

" _Kau menemukanku, perempuan," kata si laki-laki. Si perempuan itu masih terpana. Ini membuat si laki-laki sedikit risau._

" _Perempuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si laki-laki. Si perempuan akhirnya bicara dengan suara hatinya._

" _Apakah kau yang menyelamatkanku dari badai ini, laki-laki?" tanya si perempuan. Laki-laki tersebut sekarang yang terpana oleh suara indah si perempuan. Kemudian si laki-laki mengangguk dan tersenyum. Si perempuan berbicara lagi dengan suara hatinya._

" _Terima kasih, laki-laki, telah menyelamatkanku. Dan terima kasih juga sudah datang ke sini. Aku kesepian di sini, berdiri di dunia yang gersang dan mati ini," kata si perempuan._

" _Aku juga. Aku sudah berkeliling ke alam semesta, ke nebula yang persegi, ke planet dengan banyak Pikachu, ke sumber hujan meteor Litleonids, untuk mencari teman. Akhirnya aku menemukannya di sini, di planet merah ini," kata si laki-laki dari dalam hatinya._

" _Apakah kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku?" tanya si perempuan._

" _Ya. Aku sudah tidak ingin mencari-cari lagi. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu mulai saat ini dan seterusnya," kata si laki-laki._

 _Si perempuan mulai menangis. Si laki-laki paham bahwa dia terharu dan dia memeluk si perempuan dengan lembut. Pada saat mereka berdua berpelukan, seluruh latar mimpi menjadi terang, lalu terlihatlah beberapa peristiwa di dalam hidup sang pemilik mimpi bersama laki-laki yang dia cintai itu bersama, termasuk peristiwa kencan tadi malam._

 _Kemudian, pada saat sinarnya sudah meredup, suasananya sudah berubah. Sudah ada banyak pohon yang tinggi, tanahnya subur, langitnya lebih biru, laut dan samudera menutupi setengah permukaan, bahkan sudah ada banyak Pokemon yang berkeliaran di seluruh bagian hutan. Mereka berdua berdiri di pinggir salah satu hutan di posisi yang persis sama sebelum mereka berpelukan. Sekarang mereka sudah mengenakan pakaian dan dapat berbicara dengan cara manusia._

" _Laki-laki, inikah masa depan?" tanya si perempuan._

" _Sepertinya begitu. Dan sepertinya waktunya kita memiliki nama," kata si laki-laki._

" _Nama ya? Bagaimana dari pakaian yang kita pakai?" tanya si perempuan._

" _Aku setuju. Aku memakai pakaian yang membuatku semangat seperti api yang berkobar. Mungkin kau bisa memanggilku, Red?" tanya si laki-laki._

" _Ide yang bagus! Kalau aku memakai pakaian yang memberikan nuansa optimis dan hidup seperti matahari. Yellow, apa itu cocok?" tanya si perempuan. Si laki-laki tersenyum._

" _Nama yang manis. Yellow," kata si laki-laki._

" _Red," kata si perempuan. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan saling memandang. Kemudian mereka berbagi ciuman yang hangat dan mesra. Rasanya mereka seperti melayang dan terbang dari tempat mereka berasal. Dari planet merah yang sudah membiru dan menghijau, menuju kumpulan banyak bintang, melewati banyak nebula indah dan akhirnya menampilkan satu buah galaksi dan kemudian banyak galaksi terlihat dalam pandangan mereka. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat alam semesta._

" _Red, inikah alam semesta?" tanya Yellow._

" _Ya, ini alam semesta," jawab Red._

" _Cantik sekali alam semesta itu," puji Yellow._

" _Ada lagi yang lebih cantik daripada alam semesta ini, Yellow," kata Red._

" _Apa itu, Red?" tanya Yellow._

" _Dirimu. Secantik matahari yang menyinari hari dan hati. Juga secantik bunga matahari yang terus memandang mentari untuk melihat cantiknya. Engkau bunga matahariku, Yellow. Lebih dari alam semesta ini. Engkau bunga matahari universalku, Yellow," puji Red, lalu mereka berdua mendekat lagi perlahan dan saling berciuman lagi dan perasaan mereka melayang lagi lebih jauh lagi ke alam semesta dan lebih jauh lagi. Kemudian sinar latar mimpi semakin terang dan seluruh mimpi menjadi putih._

 _Dalam putihnya mimpi, ada suara yang terdengar, walaupun tanpa rupa asal pembuat suara itu._

" _Yellow, aku tahu kau sudah tertidur. Namun kalau kau mendengarkanku, aku ingin kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku ... aku menyukai—maksudku, lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu. Kita sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun, melewati masa senang dan susah bersama. Bahkan kita pergi ke Mars bersama. Aku ingin kita lebih dari sekadar kawan tapi aku takut kalau itu akan merusak persahabatan kita yang sudah kita jalani bertahun-tahun. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, Yellow. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam, Yellow,"_

 _Lalu terdengar suara kecupan. Inilah saat pertama kali Red mencium kening Yellow pada malam itu setelah mereka berkencan._

...

Kemudian tiba-tiba mimpinya Yellow menjadi tidak terbaca. Blue heran.

"Ada apa, MAGIC?" tanya Blue.

"Maaf, sepertinya mimpinya sudah berakhir. Sepertinya dia sudah puas dengan mimpinya," kata MAGIC. Blue menghela napasnya.

"Red, Yellow, kalian berdua sudah besar sekarang. Aku akan membantu kalian berdua agar kalian berdua bisa bersatu selamanya," kata Blue sambil tersenyum.

"Aku izinkan, asalkan dengan cara yang baik dan tidak melanggar aturan," kata MAGIC.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, MAGIC, untuk tampilan luar biasa ini," kata Blue, yang sekarang akhirnya mengantuk.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang," kata MAGIC.

"Kau benar, MAGIC. Selamat malam," kata Blue, mengatur kursinya agar dia dapat tidur dengan posisi yang tidak terlalu duduk tegak dan bisa nyaman.

"Selamat malam, Blue," kata MAGIC. Setelah Blue tertidur, lampu ruang kendalinya sedikit meredup, memberikan kesempatan orang di sana untuk tidur dengan nyaman.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Informasi: nebula berbentuk kotak adalah Nebula Segiempat Merah, planet dengan 4 matahari adalah Kepler-64b, bintang yang berciuman adalah bintang biner kontak, banyak planet dengan angin kencang, planet bercincin raksasa adalah J1407b, sistem 7 planet itu adalah TRAPPIST-1, planet besar yang mengelilingi bintang dengan jarak dekat adalah Jupiter Panas, dan bagian terakhir adalah tata surya Matahari dengan Bumi di dalamnya.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	43. Sol 30b

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-43. Pembicaraan sol ini bukan tentang pertandingan, melainkan tentang mimpi masing-masing. Tentunya selain manusia yang bekerja untuk pertandingan itu.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 30, 2 Dhanus 300, 20.41 AMT_

Seperti biasanya, semua kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan pertandingan Pokemon malam ini berkumpul di ruang berkumpul dan melihat pertandingannya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan pembicaraan di dalam ruang berkumpul ini. Yang terjadi adalah pembicaraan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertandingan Pokemon.

"Crystal, pastikan kau memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan ini. Kami juga tidak mau ketinggalan," kata Gold.

"Lalu mengapa kalian ingin membicarakan hal itu, bukannya membicarakan pertandingan?" tanya Crystal.

"Ini terkait dengan mimpi, Crystal. Semua orang ingin mimpinya terkabul. Mungkin dengan menceritakannya kepada orang lain, mereka akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu," kata Blue sambil terkekeh.

"Kesimpulan yang aneh. Lagipula mengapa peneliti dari Unova mengirimkan teknologi itu kepada kita?" tanya Crystal.

"Itu karena kita memiliki Musharna," kata Blake, "Para peneliti ingin mengetahui apakah cara kerja teknologi mereka sudah setara dengan cara Musharna memproses mimpi," lanjutnya. Sementara itu

"Oh, begitu ya? Menarik juga. Hasilnya akan ditambahkan ke Pokedex?" tanya Crystal. Blake mengangguk.

"Untung saja Black sedang fokus sekarang di ruang pertandingan. Ruangan ini bisa meledak karena suaranya Black kalau dia berteriak saat dia menceritakan mimpinya," kata Blake. Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Bicara soal menceritakan mimpi, bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan mimpi kita? Pasti akan menyenangkan dan inspiratif," kata Blue.

"Ide buruk," kata Green, singkat dan jelas.

"Mengapa?" tanya Blue, sedikit merengek.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata mimpinya buruk?" tanya Green.

"Ah, kalau mimpinya buruk, kita akan bantu dia keluar dari mimpi buruknya. Lagipula rekaman mimpinya masih disimpan MAGIC," kata Blue.

"Rekaman mimpi?" tanya Whitley.

"Versi terbaru MAGIC mampu membaca gelombang otak dan membuatnya menjadi gambaran mimpi," kata Blue.

"Teknologi ini tergolong sangat canggih dan sensitif. Karena itulah mereka ingin melihat efeknya di sistem tertutup yang memiliki Musharna seperti di sini," kata Red.

"Kalau keluar kendali, teknologi ini akan membocorkan banyak rahasia negara dan dunia," kata Whitley.

"Tepat sekali. Karena itulah mereka meminta kita mencoba teknologi ini," kata Red. Semua orang di sana mengangguk.

"Menarik juga menceritakan hal ini. Kita bisa bercerita sambil makan. Sayang Pearl dan Nona sedang bermain di ruang pertarungan itu," kata Diamond sambil makan keripik kentangnya.

"Kau memanggil Moon?" tanya Sun kepada Diamond. Moon langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, tidak. Aku memanggil Nona Berlitz," kata Diamond.

"Oh, maaf, masalahnya aku juga memanggil Moon dengan Nona. Makanya aku mengira kau memanggil Moon," kata Sun.

"Apakah ini aku saja atau memang ilmuwan di dalam pemegang Pokedex ini memang sering dipanggil Nona?" tanya Emerald.

"Tidak juga. Platinum dipanggil Nona karena dia bangsawan, Moon dipanggil Nona karena itu keinginannya dan sebagai konsekuensinya, Sun dipanggil Kurir olehnya. Aku malah tidak memiliki panggilan Nona," kata Crystal.

"Berarti, apa kau ingin kupanggil Nona Manis dari sekarang?" tanya Gold, menggoda Crystal lagi. Crystal hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Tendanganku sudah kulatih, Gold, untuk disesuaikan dengan gravitasi Mars. Kalau kau macam-macam, kau akan kutendang jauh sejauh mata memandang," kata Crystal, mengancam.

"Ayolah, Gadis Superserius, berhentilah mengancamku. Kita semua tahu aku hanya bercanda," kata Gold. Kelompok Kanto-Johto-Hoenn langsung memasang wajah yang mennunjukkan bahwa Gold berbohong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menceritakan mimpi? Aku agak kesepian tanpa mereka berdua, terutama dia," kata Diamond, masih memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau dimulai darimu, Diamond? Kau perlu membuat makanan untuk mereka yang bertarung itu," kata Yvonne.

"Baiklah. Jadi ini mimpiku," kata Diamond.

 _Aku berada di dunia penuh puffin dan permen. Aku berlarian kegirangan dengan Pearl dan Nona. Pearl nampak lelah dan minta beristirahat. Aku dan Nona mengiyakan dan dia beristirahat di pohon dengan banyak Rawst Berry—_

"Oh, aku baru ingat! Namanya Tapo Berry! Nama lain kentang adalah Tapo Berry!" seru Diamond. Crystal mengingat-ingat dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia benar," kata Crystal.

"Lanjutkan ceritanya, Diamond," kata Hugh.

"Baiklah," kata Diamond.

 _Aku dan Nona berjalan ke kebun Tapo Berry dan menemukan banyak Tapo Berry. Nona memintaku untuk membuat keripik dari Tapo. Lalu aku memiliki ide yang lebih baik. Aku berpikir kalau kita berdua membuatnya bersama. Akhirnya kami berdua membuat keripik Tapo dan ketika selesai, kami berdua makan bersama. Namun aku kemudian teringat temanku, Pearl. Dia masih tertidur di bawah pohon Rawst Berry. Aku kembali dan membangunkannya, membawanya ke kebun Tapo dan akhirnya kami bertiga makan keripik Tapo bersama._

"Itulah ceritaku. Mendengarkan ceritanya membuatku lapar lagi. Aku ingin ke dapur, sekalian membuat makanan untuk mereka yang bertarung," kata Diamond, berjalan keluar dari ruangan berkumpul ke dapur.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa bawakan makanan untuk kami. Kami juga lapar karena mendengarkan ceritamu. Pastikan makanannya gratis untukku!" seru Sun.

"Kau sama saja, Kurir. Di Bumi, di Mars, yang kauharapkan hanya makanan gratis," kata Moon sambil mengusap keningnya sendiri.

"Demi 100 juta, Nona," kata Sun, dan Moon melanjutkan usapan keningnya.

"Oke. Siapa lagi yang ingin bercerita?" tanya Blue.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita?" tanya Hugh.

"Tentu saja," kata Blue.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Hugh.

 _Aku menjadi raksasa besar, sebesar Reshiram. Aku bergerak cepat ke istana Team Plasma dan menghancurkannya. Aku balas dendam karena Purrloin adikku yang dicuri oleh Team Plasma. Saking dendamnya, aku sampai mengambil Ghetsis dan berteriak keras ke arahnya, menanyakan di mana Purrloin milik adikku._

 _Karena dia tidak menjawab, aku lempar dia jauh-jauh dan kemudian aku bertemu dengan N dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Karena dia tidak dapat menjawabnya, kulempar dia juga. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang dari Team Plasma. Seorang perempuan. Namun aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku bertanya padanya dan dia tidak dapat menjawabnya, jadi kulempar juga dia._

"Apakah kau tahu ciri-cirinya?" tanya Xavier.

"Seingatku, dia memiliki kalung dengan gambar N di dalamnya," kata Hugh.

"Hmmm, aneh, semoga tidak ada sisa-sisa Team Plasma di dalam pangkalan ini," kata Xavier.

"Semoga saja. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa kulempar dia ke permukaan Mars tanpa pakaian sama sekali," kata Hugh.

Sebagai catatan, ada orang yang takut di sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_?

"Baiklah. Bagaimana yang lain? Ada yang ingin bercerita lagi?" tanya Blue. Yvonne mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku! Aku!" seru Yvonne.

"Baiklah, giliranmu, Yvonne," kata Blue. Kemudian, Yvonne mulai bercerita.

 _Aku akhirnya bisa terbang di permukaan Mars. Aku bisa melihat banyak kawah, kanal, gundukan pasir, es, dan banyak sekali hal lainnya. Dengan teknologi dari pakaian terbangku yang dimodifikasi untuk Mars, aku bisa melihat Mars dari sudut yang berbeda dan baru. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat ada badai besar datang. Aku berusaha terbang jauh dari badainya tapi badainya berhasil menyedotku. Aku terombang-ambing di dalam badai, bingung bagaikan penjelajah tanpa kompas di gurun berawan tebal. Aku tidak tahu ada di mana, di waktu apa, dan dalam keadaan apa. Yang kutahu, ketika aku keluar dari badainya, pakaian terbangku terkoyak banyak. Untungnya pakaian ruang angkasa aslinya masih selamat. Namun aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena sistem posisi globalku rusak dan aku tidak tahu ada di mana. Namun kemudian aku menemukan sebuah gua. Aku memasuki guanya dan memilih untuk duduk di dalam sana._

 _Semakin lama, aku semakin mengantuk dan aku siap untuk tertidur. Pada saat rasanya aku ingin tertidur di tanah, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tersungkur, tapi membuatku bersandar. Namun aku sudah tertidur pulas sampai tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang menjadikannya menjadi sandaran bagiku._

"Apakah kau ingin melihat visualisasi mimpim? Mungkin pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab," kata Blue.

"Eh? Ada?" tanya Yvonne. Blue mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku juga penasaran," kata Yvonne. Blue langsung menekan tombol di layar kaca meja dan menayangkan mimpinya Yvonne, dan hasilnya mengejutkan. Yvonne dan Xavier yang paling terkejut karena tampilan mimpinya.

"Xavier? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di mimpiku dan bagaimana aku bisa bersandar di pundakmu?" tanya Yvonne.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mimpiku justru berlawanan. Aku mengendarai _Rhyhornia_ dan mengalami kerusakan mesin, lalu menemukan gua dan aku bersandar di pundakmu. Aku masih ingat karena pada mimpiku—" tiba-tiba Xavier menghentikan ceritanya. Pipinya langsung memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wally. Xavier langsung berkilah.

"Lupakan saja. Bahkan kalau aku mengizinkan kalian menonton mimpiku, tidak akan ada yang mengejutkan kalian—"

"Permintaan diterima!" seru Blue, langsung menayangkan mimpi Xavier, menunjukkan bahwa Xavier dibelai kepalanya oleh Yvonne dengan latar yang sama dengan gua tempat Yvonne beristirahat di dalam mimpinya. Kedua manusia itu langsung merona pipinya.

"Hohoho~ Kau yang minta, kau yang terima~" goda Blue. Green hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sekarang.

"Dasar gadis sialan," kata Green, dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Silver, seperti biasa.

"Bicara soal sialan, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Apa jadinya kalau kita bermimpi yang saking nakalnya sampai melanggar peraturan seperti di dunia nyata?" tanya Emerald.

"Asalkan mimpi nakalnya tidak diimplementasikan di dunia nyata, sepertinya tidak masalah," kata Red.

"Red benar. Atas izin Red dan MAGIC, aku sudah melihat mimpi-mimpi kalian semua. Ada yang biasa saja, ada yang romantis, dan ada juga yang saking nakalnya sampai sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Asalkan tidak dilakukan di Mars, kupikir tidak ada masalah," kata Blue sambil terkekeh.

"Wowowowowow, apa katanya?" tanya Sun.

"Ya, sampai ada yang melakukan hubungan intim. Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi kalau perkiraanku, yang memimpikan ini pasti sudah memiliki perasaan yang saking kuatnya sampai sudah membayangkan hal itu," kata Moon dengan nada normal.

"Luar biasa, Nona, kau mengatakannya seperti kau tidak tergoda sama sekali," kata Sun.

"Benda yang membuatku tergoda tidak ada di sini, Kurir. Itu membantuku fokus ke misi," kata Moon.

"Bicara soal fokus, mimpiku juga terkait dengan fokus," kata Sun.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Moon. Lalu Sun mulai bercerita.

 _Jadi, aku dan Nona berjalan ke pasar malam di Alola dan melihat permainan tembak target. Nona dengan sukarela memberikan uang 300 pokedolar kepadaku dan aku menembak semua targetnya denga tepat dan luar biasanya, peluru yangkupakai menembak memantul ke arena permainan lain di seluruh pasar malam dan semuanya terkena target dengan tepat. Dengan uang 400 pokedolar, aku berhasil mendapatkan banyak hadiah dan lebih luar biasanya lagi, Nona menjual semuanya dan memberikan hasil jual hadiahnya kepadaku. Dia berkata "Demi misimu, Sun"._

"Dia memanggilku 'Sun' untuk pertama kalinya," kata Sun sambil membayangkan kembali mimpinya. Moon hanya memasang muka herannya.

"Kemungkinan sebuah peluru mengenai semua target di seluruh pasar malam sangat rendah, Kurir. Juga kemungkinanku untuk memanggilmu dengan namamu. Tapi aku setuju kalau aku menjual hadiahnya untuk membantu misimu. Hadiah-hadiahnya mungkin tiada berguna bagiku," kata Moon.

"Yeeeeey~" seru Sun, gembira.

"Kecuali boneka Pokemon tipe racun," lanjut Moon. Sun mematung.

"Apa?" tanya Sun.

"Aku juga butuh sesuatu yang memunculkan sifat feminisku, seperti boneka Pokemon dengan tipe yang kusukai misalnya," kata Moon.

"Hahaha, bagus, Moon! Sekarang aku memiliki bukti bahwa bahkan ilmuwan perempuan juga masih ingin menjadi cantik," kata Ruby. Sapphire menepuk keningnya.

"Mulai lagi dia," kata Sapphire.

"Hei, kau juga perlu menjadi cantik, Sapph. Katanya kau ingin melanjutkan kerja ayahmu," kata Ruby.

"Ya, tapi menjadi orang dengan penampilan yang menarik bukan kewajiban seorang ilmuwan, Ruby!" seru Sapphire.

"Sapphire benar, Ruby," kata Crystal. Ruby memasang muka kesalnya.

"Aku heran mengapa perempuan cantik tidak ada di planet ini," kata Ruby.

"MEMANGNYA KAMI TIDAK CANTIK?!" bentak Blue, Crystal, Yvonne, dan yang paling keras, Sapphire.

"Jangan mengobok-obok air jernih, Ruby. Kau akan dapat masalah nanti," kata Emerald. Wally mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Emerald. Namun sudah terlambat baginya karena sepertinya Ruby akan menjadi karung tinju bagi empat perempuan yang marah itu. Sementara itu, Whitley dan Moon hanya duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Whitley.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Nanti mereka lelah sendiri. Lagipula perkelahian di gravitasi rendah cukup menyusahkan karena sekali tempeleng langsung melayang," kata Moon.

"Benar juga. Eh, bagaimana Yellow—" Whitley dan Moon terkejut melihat Yellow melakukan kebiasaannya, yaitu tidur di sembarang waktu dan sembarang tempat. Tidurnya lebih nyenyak daripada tidurnya Snorlax.

"Bisa saja dia tertidur pada saat seperti ini," kata Moon. Whitley menghela napasnya melihat Yellow tertidur. Yang tidak terdengar oleh mereka berdua dan seluruh kru misi adalah igauan Yellow.

"... ... ... Red ... ... ..."

Sementara itu, Diamond ternyata menonton pertandingan di dapur sambil menunggu masakannya matang. Wajahnya terlihat gembira karena baru saja pemenang pertandingannya telah diumumkan.

" _Tauros tidak dapat bertarung lagi! Pemenang pertandingan pada sol ini adalah Platinum!"_

Tauros milik Pearl dikalahkan oleh Froslass milik Platinum. Ini berarti kemenangan dan Diamond langsung bersemangat untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Platinum berupa keripik Tapo.

Mimpi menjadi kenyataan, dalam kasus sederhana, kasus Diamond.

...

 **Bersambung**

 **Mengobok air jernih adalah ungkapan Jawa untuk tidak memancing kemarahan orang yang tenang-tenang saja.**

 **Ruby hancur kali ini.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	44. Sol 31

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-44.** _ **Toccata and Fugue in D minor, please.**_ **Pokemon horor datang ke pangkalan. Buat pertemuannya tidak horor sama sekali!**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 31, 3 Dhanus 300, 00.00 AMT_

Setelah perjalanan panjang ke pangkalan, pada akhirnya kapsul pembawa persediaan dan Pokemon akan segera sampai ke pangkalan _Red Sunflora._ Tim penjemput sudah dipersiapkan, terdiri dari Sun sebagai orang yang meminta Pokemonnya dan Blake sebagai penjaga. Red berada di kursi kaptennya, sementara Blue dan Green berada di sampingnya. Wajah mereka menandakan rupa yang kelelahan.

"Sepertinya kita bercerita tentang mimpi terlalu banyak sampai tidak sadar ada kiriman," kata Blue.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jangan berlebihan, gadis sialan," kata Green.

"Sudahlah, untung saja kita sudah dapat mempersiapkan tim dan MAGIC bersedia untuk membantu kita dalam bentuk mengambil alih tugas kru yang kelelahan," kata Red.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena sistem baruku. Maukah kucopot saja?" tanya MAGIC.

"Eh, jangan, kami masih memerlukannya," kata Blue.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Green.

"Katanya untuk mencocokkan kinerja sistem dengan Musharna," kata Blue.

"Baik, baik, gadis sialan," kata Green, kembali ke kursinya sambil menarik napasnya.

"Tapi Red, aku heran dengan Pokemon milik Sun yang satu ini. Nampaknya ada yang aneh," kata Blue.

"Jelaskan," kata Red.

"Mengapa kirimannya harus sampai tengah malam begini?" tanya Blue.

"Ini juga permintaan dari Sun. Dia berkata kalau Pokemonnya tergolong horor," kata Red.

"Horor? Tipe hantu?" tanya Blue.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, campuran hantu/peri. Tetap ada hantunya, jadi ya, horor," kata Red.

"Pokemon macam apa?" tanya Blue.

"Dia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya, tapi Pokemonnya aman, asalkan kita tidak mengganggunya. Dia juga satu-satunya Pokemon yang memiliki tipe seperti itu," kata Red.

"Eh? Rahasia? Apa benar-benar aman?" tanya Blue.

"Aman, tenang saja. Ada juga satu petunjuk yang diberikan olehnya. Pokemon ini mirip Pikachu tapi bukan Pikachu. Aku benar kan, Sun?" kata Red, bertanya kepada Sun yang sudah berada di ruang pintu udara.

"Benar sekali, Red. Kuyakini dia aman. Mungkin butuh sedikit adaptasi untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, tapi pasti tidak apa-apa," kata Sun dari ruang pintu udara, tersambung lewat alat komunikasi yang tertempel di pakaian angkasanya.

"Maukah kau memberikanku lebih banyak petunjuk?" tanya Blue.

"Oh, itu? Baiklah. Tentang datangnya Pokemonku di pangkalan pada saat tengah malam adalah agar dia tidak bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Dia tidak suka," kata Sun.

"Lalu tentang horornya?" tanya Blue.

"Nanti saja. Sepertinya paket kita akan segera mendarat. Paket siap untuk jatuh segera," kata Green.

"Baiklah, terus monitor, Green. Sun dan Blake, bersiap untuk mengambil Pokemonnya pada saat aku sudah memberi komando," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru Green, Sun, dan Blake. Green kembali fokus ke layar monitornya. Layarnya menunjukkan posisi, kecepatan, dan waktu perkiraan jatuh.

"Paket berada pada jarak 4,5 km dari pangkalan, meluncur dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam, waktu jatuh diperkirakan 5 menit lagi. Roket pendorong kapsul berhasil menurunkan kecepatan kapsul dari 1200 km/jam menjadi 90. Pada satu menit terakhir, roket akan dinyalakan lagi untuk menurunkan kecepatannya ke nol di permukaan. Bersiap untuk aktivasi roket pendorong kedua," kata Green.

Pada saat waktunya sudah dekat, roket pendorong kedua menyala lagi seperti biasa. Namun hal aneh terjadi.

"Red, ada masalah dengan kapsulnya. Pendorongnya mendorong terlalu cepat dan nampaknya kapsulnya kembali terangkat ke atas," kata Green.

"Apa kau bisa mengendalikan kapsulnya?" tanya Red.

"Akan kuusahakan. Mengambil alih kendali kapsul," kata Green sambil mengetik kode-kode untuk meretas kode pada kapsul agar pendorongnya berfungsi normal. Green berusaha membuat kecepatan pendorongnya menurun, tapi roket pendorongnya bandel, tidak mau menurut perintah Green.

"Red, bahaya, bahaya, kita hampir kehilangan kendali pada kapsul," kata Green.

"Lakukan pelepasan muatan darurat, Green!" seru Red. Green mengangguk. Setelah ketikan retas lagi, Green memberi perintah kepada kapsul agar melepaskan muatannya. Kapsul langsung melepaskan ruangan muatannya yang berupa satu kotak kecil, terlempar dari kapsul dan jatuh di suatu tempat di sekitar pangkalan. Sementara itu, kapsulnya masih melakukan pendorongan pada roketnya dan masih terbang tinggi. Kemudian tanpa tanda-tanda, kapsulnya meledak.

"Kapsul meledak, tapi paketnya selamat karena ruang muatan sudah terlepas sebelum ledakan kapsul. Posisi ruang muatannya 8,2 km sebelah barat laut pangkalan," kata Green.

"Perjalanannya akan cukup lama dan ini terjadi pada tengah malam. Ini akan menjadi tidak aman kalau diambil sekarang," kata Red.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Red," kata Green.

"Kita harus menunda misinya," kata Red.

"Tunggu, aku tidak mau misi ini ditunda," kata Sun, tegas.

"Apa? Mengapa?" tanya Red.

"Ada Pokemon menunggu di sana, menunggu untuk diambil pemiliknya. Kalau dia sudah jatuh di permukaan Mars, dia harus diambil segera. Itu salah satu isi protokol kerja misi," kata Sun.

"Sun, kita semua tahu bahwa ruang muatannya jauh di sana, 8,2 km, dan misi perjalanan malam hanya diperbolehkan sampai 1 km. Itupun dengan pertimbangan Pokemonnya tipe normal dan tiga tipe _starter_. Pokemonmu tipe hantu/peri dan jaraknya jauh, dan kau berkata bahwa ini Pokemon horor. Kita harus menunggu sampai pagi agar perjalanannya lebih aman dan terkontrol," kata Red, mengingatkan Sun akan bahayanya misi pengambil Pokemon pada saat tidak ideal seperti ini.

"Kapten Red, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Ingat percobaan dengan Dusclops? Dia bisa melakukannya juga, walaupun resikonya mengerikan. Aku akan memberitahukan jenis Pokemonku," kata Sun.

"Apa resikonya?" tanya Red.

"Tunggu, Red. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak Pokemon apa yang dimaksud oleh Sun," kata Green.

"Benarkah? Pokemon apa itu?" tanya Red.

"Pokemon ini lebih suka berpenampilan seperti Pikachu untuk menyembunyikan rupa aslinya. Jika rupa aslinya terlihat dan ada orang yang melihatnya, ..." Green terdiam. Ini membuat Red heran. Blue langsung bersembunyi di belakang kursinya.

"Orang itu akan sakit parah dan tewas sehari kemudian. Bahkan seorang peneliti yang berhasil melihat rupa aslinya tewas mengenaskan sehari kemudian. Namun jika ada orang yang bisa mempercayainya dan dia juga percaya dengan orang itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku adalah pemilik Pokemon itu dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," kata Sun. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas panjangnya, dan melepaskan suara lantangnya.

 _NAMAKU, SUN, SANG PENGHEMAT, PEMILIK POKEMON PENYAMAR, MIMIKYU. FRANC, KELUARLAH DARI BOLAMU DAN BERGERAKLAH KE ARAHKU!_

Sun langsung membuka pintu udaranya dan keluar dari pangkalan, berlari dan melompat di permukaan. Blake kaget pada awalnya, tapi kemudian mengikuti gerak Sun.

"Sun, pelan-pelan! Tunggu aku!" seru Blake, berusaha untuk menyamai posisi Sun yang sudah berlari cepat. Mimikyu juga terbang cepat dan untungnya rupa aslinya tidak terlihat, masih terbungkus kostum mirip Pikachu ini. Nampaknya Mimikyu milik Sun mampu bertahan di keadaan Mars, terlihat gerakannya lincah dan rupa fisik serta kostumnya masih bisa bertahan.

Setelah berlari, pada akhirnya Sun dan Mimikyu bertemu Sun langsung memeluk Mimikyunya dan mengelus kostum kepalanya.

"Franc, akhirnya kau bisa datang kemari. Maaf teman-temanku masih kurang percaya padamu. Namun aku yakin, kau akan mengenal mereka, mereka akan mengenalmu, dan kalian semua akan menjadi teman," kata Sun. Franc mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Red nampak terkejut.

"Kepercayaan terhadap Pokemon mengalahkan kematian itu sendiri. Ini luar biasa. Sun membawa seekor Pokemon berbahaya dan merawatnya seperti sahabat," kata Red.

"Adakah perintah untuk mereka, atau adakah hukuman karena tidak menurut perintah?" tanya Green.

"Tidak ada aturan yang terlanggarkan. Sun baru saja memberikan pencerahan kepada kita. Adakan pertemuan mendadak semua Pokemon dengan Mimikyu itu. Kita akan membuat semua Pokemon bersahabat. Persiapkan ruang habitasi," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru Green, tegas.

"Sun, segera bawa Mimikyu ke ruang laboratorium untuk pemeriksaan," kata Red.

"Siap, Red!" seru Sun. Kemudian dia berjalan lagi dengan Blake, kembali ke pangkalan.

...

 _Sol 31, 3 Dhanus 300, 07.22 AMT_

Semua kru misi _Bunga Matahari Merah_ ke-34 berkumpul di ruang habitasi. Semua kru itu juga membawa bola Pokemonnya masing-masing. Semuanya. Ini akan menjadi penampilan Pokemon terbesar yang pernah ada selama misi ini, ketika banyak Pokemon keluar dari bolanya.

Lahannya sudah dipersiapkan untuk Pokemon yang tinggal di air, di dalam tanah, dan di permukaan. Ketika semuanya sudah siap, Red mempersiapkan bola Pokemonnya untuk mengeluarkan Pokemonnya.

"Baiklah, Pokemon kita semua, kalian akan bertemu teman baru. Pada masa lalunya, dia sangat kesepian karena siapapun yang melihatnya akan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tragis, tapi dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia adalah Pokemon yang baik dan dia ingin berteman dengan kita semua. Marilah kita memulai kerja sama ini untuk mengikat persahabatan dan membuktikan kepada Pokemon ini bahwa dia tidak kesepian," kata Red. Semua kru mengangguk. Lalu Red melempar bola Pokemonnya.

"Semua Pokemonku, keluarlah dari bola kalian!" seru Red. Kemudian, dari bola-bola itu, Pokemonnya keluar satu demi satu. Poli si Poliwrath langsung menyeburkan diri ke air, Saur si Venusaur berdiri dengan gaaghnya, Pika si Pikachu yang langsung melompat ke pundaknya, Snor si Snorlax yang langsung berdiri tegak dan menimbulkan guncangan pada tanah, Vee si Espeon berdiri di samping Red, Gyara si Gyarados yang mengikuti Poli ke air, dan Aero si Aerodactyl terbang sebentar sebelum turun lagi. Red mengangguk kepalanya ke arah Green. Sekarang giliran Green mengeluarkan Pokemonnya.

"Keluarlah, semua," perintahnya dengan kalem. Pokemonnya keluar bersamaan. Scizor langsung berdiri di samping kirinya, Charizard berdiri di samping Aerodactyl milik Red, Golduck berdiri di tepian air, Porygon2 melayang di depan Green, Rhyperior berdiri tegak dengan garangnya, dan Pumpkaboo yang paling senang karena dia memiliki teman baru sesama tipe hantu campuran.

Blue langsung melempar Pokemonnya dan Pokemonnya keluar dari bolanya. Jiggly si Wigglytuff, Granbull, Ditty si Ditto, dan Clefy si Clefable berdiri di depan Blue. Blue melompat ke Ririri si Jigglypuff, diikuti oleh Jiggly. Nido si Nidoqueen dan Blasty si Blastoise berdiri di belakangnya.

Yellow meletakkan bola Pokemonnya, masing-masing di habitatnya. Ratty si Raticate berdiri di atas Dody si Dodrio. Gravvy si Golem berdiri di samping Dody. Omny si Omastar langsung masuk ke air. Kitty si Butterfree terbang dengan cantik dan Chuchu si Pikachu mendarat di pundak pemiliknya seperti yang dilakukan Pika.

"Keluarlah, pasukanku!" seru Gold, mengeluarkan Pokemonnya. Aibo si Ambipom memanjat ke pundak Gold, Polibo si Politoed masuk ke air, Exbo si Typhosion berusaha jauh dari air, Sunbo si Sunflora pada awalnya bingung mencari sinar kuat, tapi dia segera mengarahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berada di samping Gold, dan Sudobo si Sudowoodo berdiri di samping Gold. Togebo si Togekiss terbang dengan anggun da Pibu si Pichu melompat ke kepala sang empunya.

Crystal menendang bola Pokemonnya dan kemudian Pokemonnya keluar dari bolanya. Chumee si Smoochum langsung berdiri di depan Crystal, Archy si Arcanine berdiri di samping kanannya, Parasee si Parasect berdiri di samping Chumee, Bonee si Cubone juga berdiri di samping Chumee. Monlee si Hitmonchan berdiri tegak dalam posisi siap serang di samping kirinya, bersama dengan Natee si Xatu. Megaree si Meganium berdiri di belakangnya, menunjukkan besarnya tubuhnya.

Silver melempar Pokemonnya dan Pokemonnya langsung keluar dan berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Weavile berdiri di samping kanannya, Kingdra masuk ke air, bersama dengan Feraligatr, Honchkrow terbang di atasnya, dan Shiny Gyarados miliknya masuk ke air dan muncul di samping Gyarados milik Red.

"Aku tahu ini bukan kontes, tapi tunjukkanlah kecantikan kalian kepada teman baru kalian. Pokemonku, keluarlah!" seru Ruby. Pokemonnya langsung keluar dan mencari posisinya masing-masing. Nana si Mightyena dan Kiki si Delcatty berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan si pemiliknya. Rara si Gardevoir berdiri di belakangnya dan Mumu si Swampert berdiri di pinggir air. Feefee si Milotic masuk ke air dan muncul di samping dua Gyarados tadi dan Fofo si Castform melayang dan masih dalam tipe normalnya.

Sapphire sudah mengeluarkan Pokemonnya dari bolanya. Rono si Aggron berdiri gagah di samping kanannya. Di samping kirinya, ada Chic si Blaziken. Di belakangnya ada Troppy si Tropius dan Phado si Donphan. Di samping Chic adalah Kirly si Gallade.

Pokemon milik Emerald juga sudah keluar dari bolanya. Sudowoodo miliknya berdiri di samping milik Gold, Sceptile berdiri di belakangnya, Dusclops melayang kegirangan, seperti Pumpkaboo, Snorlaxnya berdiri di samping Snorlax milik Red. Mr. Mime berdiri di sampingnya, dan Mantine masuk ke dalam air.

"Beri udara segar ke kawan baru kita, Pokemonku!" seru Wally. Kencleon, Cacturne, dan Roselia berdiri di depannya. Altaria, Flygon, dan Magnezone terbang di atasnya dan Wally melompat ke Magnezone.

"Pokemonku, waktunya makan—" dan tepukan di wajah langsung melayang dari Pearl.

"INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" seru Pearl.

"Oh, benar juga, ini waktunya berkenalan!" seru Diamond sambil mengeluarkan Pokemonnya. Lax si Munchlax berdiri di antara dua Snorlax, Tru si Torterra berdiri di belakangnya, bersama dengan Don si Bastiodon, Kit si Lickilicky, dan Moo si Mamoswine. Di belakangnya lagi ada Reg si Regigigas.

Pokemon milik Pearl juga sudah keluar dari bolanya. Chatler si Chatot terbang di atas Pearl. Chimler si Infernape dan Rayler si Luxray berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan. Zeller si Buizel masuk ke air. Tauler si Tauros berdiri di belakangnya dan Digler si Diglett muncul di depannya.

Sementara itu, Pokemon milik Platinum juga sudah ada di posisinya. Rapidash di samping kirinya, Empoleon di dalam air, Lopunny di samping kanannya. Froslass melayang di atas air dekat Empoleon, Cherrim di depannya, bersama dengan Pachirisu.

Untuk Pokemon milik Black, Brav si Braviary sudah terbang di atas kepalanya. Musha si Musharna ada di atas kepalanya, bersiap untuk memakan mimpi Black kalau ada. Lalu Bo si Emboar ada di samping kanannya. Tula si Galvantula ada di depannya dan Costa si Carracosta ada di samping kirinya. Reshiram ada di belakangnya.

White tersenyum melihat Pokemonnya sudah ada di posisinya. Amanda si Serperior ada di samping kanannya. Darlene si Deerling di depannya bersama Dorothy si Stunfisk. Nancy si Alomomola masuk ke dalam air. Barbara si Vullaby di samping kirinya. Solly si Duosion melayang di dekatnya.

Cheren mengeluarkan Snivy, Unfezant, dan Gigalith, sementara Bianca mengeluarkan Oshawott dan Lampent. Lampent terlihat senang seperti Dusclops dan Pumpkaboo. Semua berdiri di dekat pemilik mereka masing-masing.

Blake mengeluarkan Pokemonnya juga. Dewott dan Genesect berdiri di samping kanannya. Keldemaru si Keldeo berdiri di depannya, sementara Kabutomaru si Kabutops dan Liomaru si Gliscor di samping kirinya. Whitley masih memeluk Foongy si Foongus. Hugh mengeluarkan Vibravanya yang langsung terbang di atasnya.

Kanga dan Li'l Kanga yang merupakan Kangaskhan sudah ada di samping Xavier, bersama dengan Marisso si Chesnaught. Salame si Charizard berdiri di samping Charizard milik Green. Elec si Manectric ada di depannya bersama Garma si Gengar dan Rute si Pinsir. Pokemon milik Yvonne juga sudah berada di posisinya. Fletchy si Fletchinder di pundaknya, Veevee si Sylveon berada di samping Vee si Espeon milik Red. Croacky si Greninja ada di samping kirinya, Rhyrhy si Rhyhorn di depannya dan Solsol si Absol di samping kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa muncul juga. Pokemonku, perlihatkan perubahanmu!" seru Moon. Charjabug mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana karena dia ternyata berevolusi. "Ini ada Grubbin milikku, sudah berevolusi menjadi Charjabug," kata Moon. Lalu Moon melepaskan Rowlet yang langsung terbang ke kepalanya. Mareanie dan Grimer berhasil mendarat di pelat logam yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mereka untuk mencegah kontaminasi racun mereka dengan tanahnya.

Akhirnya yang terakhir adalah Pokemon milik Sun. Yang dia keluarkan lebih dahulu adalah Pokemon kendaraannya. Tauros, Stoutland, dan Mudsdale di darat, Lapras dan Sharpedo di air. Kemudian dia melepaskan Pokemonnya. Cent si Meowth dan Dollar si Torracat berada di sampingnya, sementara Bath si Wishiwashi di air. Dan akhirnya saat yang menentukan. Karena Mimikyu mirip dengan Pikachu, maka Red, Yellow, dan Gold maju membawa Pikachu dan Pichu mereka.

"Baiklah, Sun, ini saatnya," kata Red sambil mengangguk. Sun menggenggam bola Pokemon terakhirnya yang mengandung Mimikyunya. Setelah satu tarikan napas, Sun mengeluarkan Mimikyu dari bolanya.

"Franc, ini teman-temanmu. Berkenalanlah dengan mereka," kata Sun, mengeluarkan Franc si Mimikyu dari bolanya. Franc muncul tepat di hadapan Pika, Chuchu, dan Pibu. Pika berada paling depan dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Franc mengikuti gerakan Pika. Chuchu dan Pibu mengikuti langkah Pika. Kemudian Pika maju dan menyentuh bungkusan kain yang menutup rupa asli Franc dan tanpa aba-aba, Pika memeluk Franc. Franc nampak membeku karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu, tapi lambat laun dia menikmati pelukan dari Pika. Chuchu dan Pibu menyusul Pika untuk memeluk Franc dan Franc nampak bersahabat dengan mereka.

"Misi berhasil. Franc sudah dapat berteman dengan Pikachu dan Pichu. Sun, minta Franc bertemu semua Pokemon di sini," kata Red. Sun mengangguk.

"Franc, lihatlah ke depan. Inilah teman-temanmu. Mereka akan maju bersamamu dalam misi Pokemon di Mars. Kau ingin berteman dengan mereka kan?" tanya Sun. Franc mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Dekati kawanmu di sana," kata Sun. Pumpkaboo, Dusclops, dan Lampent mendekat ke Franc yang juga mendekat ke mereka. Mereka saling berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya dipahami Pokemon tipe hantu. Kemudian Franc langsung terbang ke Red yang kemudian langsung memeluknya. Red tersenyum melihat Franc terbang ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin berteman dengan kami semua?" tanya Red. Franc mengangguk yakin. Red tersenyum.

"Teman-teman, misi berhasil! Franc si Mimikyu adalah teman kita dan kita adalah temannya Franc si Mimikyu!" seru Red. Semuanya bersorak gembira karena misinya berhasil. Semua kru misi dan Pokemon mendekati Franc yang sekarang kembali ke Sun. Mereka berbicara dengan Franc, bahkan menawarkan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuknya. Franc terlihat gembira karena akhirnya dia memiliku teman dan mereka mau membantunya.

...

 **Bersambung.**

 **Ini sedikit terinspirasi dari** _ **Transformers**_ **saat mereka datang ke Bumi dan fenomena pelukan yang dilakukan beberapa orang setelah terjadinya pengeboman di Surabaya beberapa minggu yang lalu.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	45. Sol 31b

**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah episode ke-45. Kegiatan random kru misi** _ **Bunga Matahari Merah**_ **untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.**

 **Pairing utama: belum diketahui**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Mars!AU**_ **dan kadang OOC**

 **...**

 _Sol 31, 3 Dhanus 300, 13.40 AMT_

Siang itu, Pearl mampir ke kamarnya Ruby. Dia ingin membuat artikel berita mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi pagi dan sol-sol berikutnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya Ruby dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Ruby, ini Pearl," panggil Pearl.

"Masuklah," kata Ruby dari dalam lalu pintunya terbuka, membuat Pearl bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di dalam sana, terlihat Ruby sedang membersihkan alat fotografinya di atas mejanya. Ini membuat Pearl heran.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Ruby?" tanya Pearl.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan kameraku untuk pemotretan gerhana Deimos terakhir yang akan teramati kali ini," kata Ruby.

"Kapan?" tanya Pearl.

"Besok dan 3 sol lagi. Itu salah satu misi kita bulan ini selain mengeluarkan Dusclops dan penambahan peserta MPB-300," kata Ruby.

"Benar juga. Yellow yang menemukan fakta itu beberapa sol yang lalu. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku? Aku hanya bertanya tentang materi artikelku," kata Pearl.

"Tidak masalah. Duduklah di kasurku," kata Ruby, mempersilakan Pearl duduk di kursinya. Pearl menyalakan tabletnya dan melihat daftar materi artikel yang masih kosong.

"Jadi, materi apa yang cocok dijadikan bahan berita?" tanya Ruby.

"Yang jelas, tentang gerhana Deimos itu, lalu pertemuan kita dengan Mimikyu dan pelepasan Dusclops, lalu mengenai pertandingan MPB-300 berikutnya," kata Ruby, membersihkan lensa kameranya.

"Kudengar pertandingannya adalah di antara Black dan White," kata Pearl.

"Aku jadi memikirkan judul yang bagus untuk artikel yang itu," kata Ruby.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Pearl.

"Judulnya seperti mengandung nama mereka dan peristiwa gerhana Deimos terakhir. Seperti ' _Pertarungan Gerhana Deimos Terakhir! Black vs White!_ '. Bagaimana?" tanya Ruby.

"Menurutku terlalu panjang. Bagaimana kalau bagian awalnya dipersingkat menjadi ' _Pertarungan Deimos: Black vs White!_ '?" tanya Pearl.

"Ide bagus. Tapi bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau ada yang terjadi pada Deimos? Maksudku, kita pernah memiliki pertarungan ketika gerhana dan itu sama saja," kata Ruby.

"Benar juga, lagipula sepertinya istilah gerhana Deimos kurang tepat untuk ini karena lebih tepat gerhana Matahari oleh Deimos," kata Pearl.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan ' _Ketika Deimos di Depan Matahari untuk Terakhir Kali: Black vs White!_ '?" tanya Ruby.

"Masih terlalu panjang," kata Pearl.

"Hmmm, lalu bagaimana untuk mempersingkat kalimat bagian depan itu?" tanya Ruby.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Mungkin kita perlu memakai judul ini dulu," kata Pearl.

"Aku setuju," kata Ruby.

"Maaf menyela, tapi aku ingatkan bahwa yang terjadi pada besok tanggal 4 dan 7 Dhanus adalah Gerhana Deimos, bukan gerhana Matahari karena Deimos," kata MAGIC, muncul tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga, aku lupa. Jadi, ide pertama?" tanya Pearl.

"' _Pertarungan Gerhana Deimos Terakhir! Black vs White!_ '. Oke, diterima," kata Ruby.

"Lalu, ada hal menarik lain yang perlu dibicarakan di artikelnya?" tanya Pearl.

"Mungkin profil salah satu kru misi," kata Ruby.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Pearl.

"Pada keluaran sebelumnya, ada profilku di sana, dan itu beberapa saat setelah ulang tahunku. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya Gold," kata Ruby.

"Benar juga! Ulang tahunnya tanggal 21 Juli. Itu tanggal berapa di Darian?" tanya Pearl. Ruby mengeceknya di kalender yang ada di komputernya dan hasilnya muncul.

"8 Dhanus. Untung bukan tanggal 10 Dhanus. " kata Ruby.

"Mengapa?" tanya Pearl.

"Kudengar Gold akan bertarung melawan Yellow. Kalau dia kalah, dia akan menanggung malu dan malunya itu akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya, yang juga memalukan," kata Ruby sambil terkekeh.

"Yang benar saja, manusia seperti itu tidak punya rasa malu," kata Pearl yang ikut terkekeh.

...

Sementara itu, Emerald sedang berada di bengkelnya. Dia sedang berbincang dengan Platinum dan MAGIC tentang apa teknologi yang perlu dibuat selanjutnya.

"MAGIC, memang di masa lalu, apa yang sudah dibuat manusia?" tanya Platinum.

"Pendarat, rover, helikopter, mobil, pengorbit," kata MAGIC.

"Kita belum masuk lebih dalam lagi daripada kedalaman ruang pertarungan?" tanya Emerald.

"Sudah, pengebor di pendarat sudah melakukan tugasnya sampai 1 km. Seismograf sudah terpasang setiap 5 derajat, kecuali di kutub," kata MAGIC.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki ide bagus," kata Emerald.

"Apa itu?" tanya Platinum.

"Kau tahu tentang Yvonne dan terbang? Tentang mimpinya itu? Kita bisa mewujudkan mimpinya," kata Emerald.

"Sebuah benda yang memiliki pendorong kuat dan ringan, berfungsi seperti sayap," kata Platinum.

"Ya, dan mengingatkanku pada Proteam Omega, tapi tidak seperti Proteam Omega, aku ingin membuat sayapnya seperti sayap Pokemon serangga yang bisa dilipat ke bawah ketika tidak terpakai," kata Emerald.

"Itu mengingatkanku pada mainan lama dari abad ke-20," kata Platinum.

"Mainan apa?" tanya Emerald.

"MAGIC, apa kau punya koleksi gambar dari barang-barang di Bumi pada abad ke-20?" tanya Platinum.

"Tidak selengkap di Bumi, tapi sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudmu," kata MAGIC. Lalu di layar komputer Emerald, muncul sebuah mainan dengan nama Dengungan Tahun Cahaya. Banyak gambar ditampilkan, dari posisi berdirinya, sayapnya, sampai mekanisme terbangnya.

"Aku yakin pada dasarnya mainan ini bukan mainan yang dirancang untuk terbang, kan?" tanya Emerald.

"Memang tidak. Namun jika kita menambahkan pendorong dan sistem sayap aerodinamis, ditambah dengan pakaian yang _streamline_ , siapapun yang menggunakan ini akan terbang seperti Pokemon burung," kata Platinum.

"Sepertinya kita perlu memanggil Yvonne untuk hal ini," kata Emerald. Platinum mengangguk, lalu dia melalukan panggilan video dengan Yvonne. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, rupanya muncul, mengagetkan Emerald karena Yvonne muncul hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya. Emerald dan Yvonne langsung berteriak singkat dan Emerald bersembunyi di belakang Platinum.

"Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya saat Sapphire membuka bajunya. Ini lebih parah, bahkan walaupun masih memakai pakaian dalam! Maaf, Yvonne, aku tidak sengaja!" seru Emerald di belakang Platinum. Platinum hanya tersenyum.

"Yvonne, apa kau tidak melihat siapa yang terhubung denganmu?" tanya Platinum.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku kira Emerald itu perempuan. Namanya sangat berbau perempuan," kata Yvonne sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Sebagai fakta, Nona Penerbang, Ruby, Diamond, dan Pearl juga laki-laki dengan nama berbau perempuan. Itu kalau kuanggap Gold dan Silver sebagai nama bergender netral," kata Emerald, menutup matanya.

"Sebentar, aku pakai jaket dulu," kata Yvonne. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali denga jaket biru dengan lingkaran putih di dada atasnya.

"Eh, bukannya itu milik Xavier?" tanya Emerald, akhirnya melihat. Yvonne mengangguk.

"Jadi ada masalah apa?" tanya Yvonne.

"Kami tidak membawa masalah, melainkan solusi untuk mimpimu untuk terbang di Mars," kata Emerald. Yvonne terkejut.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yvonne, penasaran. Emerald dan Platinum mengangguk.

"Kami akan mengirimkan ide kami ke komputermu," kata Emerald. Dia mengetik di komputernya dan mengirim pesan gambarnya ke Yvonne. Setelah itu, ketika Yvonne melihat pesannya, dia penasaran.

"Mainan abad ke-20?" tanya Yvonne.

"Ya. Memang kau tidak akan mengepakkan tanganmu seperti Pokemon burung. Namun pendorong dan bentuk sayapnya yang akan membantumu, juga pakaian terbangmu," kata Emerald.

"Hmmm, tidak ada kepakan ya? Memang akan sulit mengepakkan sayap di atmosfer tipis, tapi aku suka ide kalian. Kapan penelitian akan dilakukan?" tanya Yvonne.

"Segera. Setelah kutemukan bahan yang cocok di gudang," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah. Apakah aku harus lebih ramping lagi?" tanya Yvonne.

"Kami akan mencari tahu setelah kami menemukan bahan yang cocok," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah, paling tidak aku masih bisa menggunakan manuver terbangku nanti. Terima kasih atas beritanya," kata Yvonne.

"Sama-sama, Yvonne, dan ingatlah kalau aku ini laki-laki," kata Emerald.

"Iya, aku akan ingat," kata Yvonne sebelum memutus videonya. Platinum menarik napas panjangnya.

"Yvonne, bahkan di usia mudanya badannya sudah seperti itu. Proporsional dan terlihat bagus," kata Platinum.

"Eh? Kukira kau tidak akan memikirkan itu karena kau perempuan ilmiah," kata Emerald, kaget.

"Sebagai ilmuwan, memang aku tidak memikirkan itu, tapi sebagai perempuan, aku memikirkannya. Bukan hanya aku, melainkan juga Moon dan Yellow," kata Platinum.

"Oh, oke, aku tidak perlu mengetahui masalah kalian. Aku pihak yang netral tentang bentuk tubuh perempuan karena menurutku perempuan itu memang pada dasarnya seperti itu karena pengaruh kromosom XX mereka," kata Emerald.

"Terima kasih, Emerald. Aku kembali ke perpustakaan," kata Platinum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah berbagi ide denganku," kata Emerald. Platinum mengangguk dan keluar dari bengkel. Ketika Platinum sudah keluar dan Emerald melihat gambar mainan itu lagi, MAGIC mengejutkan Emerald dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

"Yvonne adalah perempuan pemegang Pokedex dengan ukuran dada terbesar dari semua perempuan pemegang Pokedex, bahkan lebih besar daripada Blue—"

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN PROPORSI DADA PEREMPUAN?" bentak Emerald. Lalu MAGIC menaruh gambar lama dari abad ke-21, seorang pahlawan super berkepala kotak dengan wajah datar mengucapkan satu kata."OK".

...

 _Sol 31, 3 Dhanus 300, 18.44 AMT_

"Ada apa dengan Yellow? Nampaknya dia seperti melayang," ujar White. Para perempuan berkumpul di bagian pojok dari ruang makan. Mereka bersiap untuk makan malam mereka ketika Yellow datang dengan wajah berseri dan merah merona. Dia seperti sangat bahagia.

"Mungkin dia mendapatkan mimpi yang indah," kata Sapphire.

"Tidak, aku sudah bertanya pada MAGIC dan dari pembacaan mimpinya, tidak ada gelombang mimpi yang berhubungan dengan itu. Dia justru bermimpi tentang memancing," kata Blue.

"Memancing Pokemon?" tanya Bianca. Blue mengangguk.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu perkiraan tentang apa atau siapa yang membuat Yellow seperti ini," kata Blue. Semua gadis di meja itu mengangguk.

"Sudah jelas, pasti dia sedang membayangkan _dia_ ," kata Sapphire.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?" tanya Crystal.

"Itulah pertanyaannya. Kita bertanya padanya, dia belum menjawabnya dan masih melayang di dalam lamunannya," kata Platinum.

"Apa kita perlu mendatangkan jawabannya?" tanya Blue, berbicara dekat dengan Yellow, membuat Yellow tersadar dari lamunannya.

"JANGAN, KAK BLUUUEEEEEE! MALUUUUUU!" seru Yellow, memohon.

"Teehee, aku tahu kau akan sadar, dan kau tahu aku akan tetap memanggilnya walaupun kau tidak mau," kata Blue, berdiri dan siap berjalan ke kumpulan laki-laki di sisi lain ruang makan.

"Jangan, Kak Blue! Aku malu!" seru Yellow. Gadis lain terlihat bingung.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Whitley.

"Menurut kalian, lebih baik kuceritakan atau tidak?" tanya Blue.

"Tidak," kata Crystal.

"YAA!" seru Sapphire.

"Aku sependapat dengan Crystal," kata Platinum.

"Aku juga," kata Moon.

"Aku tertarik dengan ceritanya. Bagaimana denganmu, Bianca? Whitley?" tanya White.

"Aku juga tertarik," kata Bianca.

"Entahlah, rasanya ini agak memalukan," kata Whitley.

"Ayo, ceritakan, Blue!" seru Yvonne.

"Oke, jadi ada 4 orang yang mau dan tidak mau. Susah," kata Blue, terdiam, lalu "TAPI AKU MAU!" serunya.

"KAK BLUUUUEEEE! AKU TAK MAUUUUU!" seru Yellow, yang tidak mau kisahnya diceritakan.

"Ini berakhir seri. Kita perlu pihak netral untuk memutuskan apakah ini perlu diceritakan atau tidak," kata Platinum.

Sementara itu, di sisi laki-laki, para laki-laki juga membicarakan apa yang terjadi pada Yellow.

"Mereka berisik sekali," kata Green.

"Maklum, namanya juga perempuan, dan sifat berisik mereka yang akan membantu anak-anak mereka untuk mampu berbicara di usia sekitar 1 sampai 2 tahun," kata Cheren.

"Tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Blake.

"Benar juga, pembicaraan mereka pasti sangat penting bagi mereka sampai mereka berisik sekali," kata Emerald.

"Apa tentang diskon?" tanya Sun.

"Oh, temanku dari Alola, sepertinya diskon bukan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Biasanya mereka sangat berisik kalau ada salah satu anggota mereka yang sedang mabuk kepayang karena cinta," kata Gold.

"Cinta? Apa ada harganya? Karena aku tidak mau merasakan cinta kalau ternyata cinta itu mahal," ujar Sun.

"Bisa murah, bisa mahal, tergantung," kata Hugh.

"Tergantung apa?" tanya Sun.

"Banyak sekali hal sampai-sampai pengertian cinta secara harfiah masih belum bisa disetujui semua orang," kata Pearl.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa jelaskan ada apa di sana, di kelompok para perempuan?" tanya Diamond, memakan donat kentangnya yang ke-21.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Black sedang dalam pengaruh Musharna yang memakan mimpinya. Sementara Xavier terdiam saja di kursinya. Setelah tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Diamond, mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke satu orang yang belum menjawab pertanyaan, dan dia adalah Red. Tentunya selain Black yang masih disedot mimpinya.

Red yang baru sadar dilihat oleh teman-temannya menjadi heran.

"Eh, ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Red.

"Para perempuan berisik, tidak ada orang yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa. Kau belum menjawab, jadi mungkin jawabannya ada di dalam dirimu," kata Green.

"Oh, kalau untuk pertanyaan itu, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Namun ada satu kejadian yang membuatku merasa aneh," kata Red.

"Apa itu seaneh Yvonne saat dia tidak sengaja muncul di panggilan video dengan hanya pakaian dalam?" tanya Emerald. Xavier langsung bereaksi.

"Apa?" tanya Xavier, tajam.

"Ya, aku dan Platinum sedang merancang pakaian terbang khusus Mars untuknya dan saat kami ingin memberitahukan idenya untuknya lewat video, dia muncul dengan hanya pakaian dalam. Tenant saja, aku langsung bersembunyi di belakang Platinum dan menutup mataku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat dia memakai jaketmu," kata Emerald.

"Oh, mungkin dia mengira kau perempuan dari namamu. Itu masuk akal. Tentang jaketnya, memang kuberikan untuknya kalau dia kedinginan," kata Xavier.

"Itu menjelaskan masalahmu. Itu juga membuatku memiliki ide," kata Ruby.

"Ide apa?" tanya Pearl.

"Ide radikal, kalau kukatakan sekarang, Gold akan memintaku untuk melakukannya sekarang. Besok saja kalau kita sudah ada di Bumi," kata Ruby.

"Hei, mengapa kau mengaitkan idemu denganku?" tanya Gold, terpancing.

"Karena aku yakin kau menyukainya tapi sebagian perempuan itu tidak akan menyukainya, termasuk si gadis barbar itu," kata Ruby.

"Apakah mengandung sesuatu yang membuatku bisa mimisan?" tanya Gold.

"Tergantung," kata Ruby.

"Apa?" tanya Gold.

"Entah," kata Ruby.

"Eh, teman-teman, pertanyaanku?" tanya Diamond, mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk kembali fokus ke pertanyaannya.

"Oh, benar juga, lanjutkan, Red," kata Ruby.

"Baiklah. Kalau dikatakan aneh, tidak juga, hanya saja aku baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai celana pendekku saat tiba-tiba Yellow memanggilku. Aku tidak sadar aku hanya memakai celana pendekku dan ketika dia melihatku, dia langsung menutup pintunya kembali dan kudengar dia berlari," kata Red.

"Biar kuberi tahu fakta menarik. Yellow nampaknya mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi ketika kau, Yellow, dan ketiga temanmu bebas dari petrifikasi. Ingatlah kau bertelanjang dada saat kau membopongnya. Mungkin dia merasa panas di pipinya karena malu dan senang pada waktu yang sama saat melihat tubuhmu," kata MAGIC.

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan cara yang tidak terlalu jujur?" tanya Green, menepuk keningnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencari kata yang lebih cocok," kata MAGIC.

"YELLOW SUKA MELIHAT BODI GAGAHMU, RED! HAHAHAHA!" seru Gold, menemukan kesimpulannya tapi mengutarakannya dengan cara yang agak keliru. Ini membuat pipi Red memerah.

"REAKSI WAJAHMU MENANDAKAN KAU SUKA YELLOW. AKU BENAR KAN?" seru Gold, kemudian Red langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, Gold! Aku tidak mau Yellow mengetahuinya," kata Red, mencegah Gold berteriak sampai para perempuan mendengarnya.

"Mengapa? Bukannya itu berarti kita tahu kalau kau memiliki seorang gadis di hatimu?" tanya Ruby.

"Aku tahu itu, Ruby, tapi aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur karenanya," kata Red.

"Hmmm, masalah itu ya?" tanya Ruby.

"Kumohon rahasiakan ini dari Yellow. Aku ingin menunggu sampai waktunya siap," kata Red.

"Tidak ingin ku—adudududududududuh! Oke, oke! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya!" seru Gold saat Red menjitaknya. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka siap untuk menjaga rahasia kaptennya.

Sayangnya ada yang mendengarkan pengakuan Red. Bukan hanya MAGIC, melainkan juga telinga superpeka ala Sapphire.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku punya informasi yang bocor dari Red, kudapat dari pendengaran tajamku," kata Sapphire, membuat para perempuan berfokus padanya, termasuk Yellow. Blue yang paling fokus.

"Sapphire. Katakan. Sekarang," perintah Blue. Sapphire tersenyum.

...

 _ **Tidak**_

...

 **Bersambung**

" **Tidak" ini merujuk pada apa? Entah.**

 **Dengungan Tahun Cahaya adalah terjemahan dari** _ **Buzz Lightyear**_ **.**

 **Mengapa ini jadi banyak peristiwa** _ **fanservice**_ **ya?**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
